Un sacrifice pour des vies à sauver
by hathor2
Summary: Naruto est enceint après un henge forcé et une insémination artificielle avec le sperme de Sasuke. Les fautifs : Homura Mitokado le vieux et Koharu Utatane la vieille ... Comme d'habitude.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une nouvelle fiction qui j'espère vous plaira._

_**Naruto est enceint après un henge forcé et une insémination artificielle avec le sperme de Sasuke.**_

_**Les fautifs : Homura Mitokado (le vieux) et Koharu Utatane (la vieille)... Comme d'habitude.**_

_Et oui, dans cette fic aussi il est enceint. J'aime bien cette situation._

_J'essaierai de publier un chapitre par semaine._

_SPOILER MANGA : A PARTIR DU TOME 59... Il y a aussi beaucoup de mon imaginaire, cela va de soi._

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, pour la plupart... comme d'habitude XD._

_Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, désolée d'avance. Je relie beaucoup mais il se peut que certaines m'ont échappé._

_Sinon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous._

**UN SACRIFICE POUR DES VIES A SAUVER**

Cette histoire commence après la grande guerre causé par Madara. La fin de cette guerre avait été mouvementer. Naruto avait réussi à éliminer Madara mais n'avait pas réellement gagner contre Sasuke. Il l'avait laissé fuir, une fois les révélations sur la cause du génocide orchestré par Danzo et certains conseillés qui n'avaient pas été dénoncés. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui fournir les noms car ils étaient tenu au secret attendant que Tsunade ait plus d'informations. Sasuke ressentait toujours de la haine envers le village ou plus particulièrement vers les membres du Conseil en général.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que la guerre avait pris fin, une guerre qui avait été sanglante pour l'alliance Shinobi mais où grâce à Killer-Bee et surtout gràce à Naruto, ils l'avaient remportait.

Naruto tenait dans sa main, le bandeau de Sasuke. Il ne l'avait jamais quitté, toujours dans sa sacoche, afin qu'un jour il puisse le lui rendre et en le regardant, il se souvint de ces dernières minutes en compagnie de Sasuke.

-Un jour, seront arrêtés ceux qui t'ont fait ça, fit Naruto et ils devront payer... Tu es libre de vivre une nouvelle vie, sans avoir ta tête dans le bingo book mais sache que si tu fais un écart, ils ne te louperont pas... Ils veulent que tu te fasses oublier et que tu ne cherches plus vengeance...

-Je n'ai plus de vie... Je n'ai plus de famille, Naruto. Même si je suis libre dans notre pays ce n'est pas le cas dans les autres.

-Tu te trompes, tu es complètement libre... Mais sache que je suis là... Tu es mon ami et plus que ça encore...

-L'amitié... Je ne la retrouverai jamais avec les autres...

-Si, et même si ce n'est pas parmi nous... Mais tu auras toujours une place dans mon coeur...

Naruto s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras tendrement ce qui pétrifia Sasuke sur place sur l'instant, c'est alors que le blond lui révéla doucement à son oreille :

-Je t'aime... Je t'aime plus que comme un ami, et plus que pour un frère... Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre d'où m'a persistance à te rechercher... Et même si tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments ce n'est pas grave..., fit-il avant de déposer un baiser léger sur la joue... Simplement ne m'oublie pas... Moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Il s'écarta de Sasuke et le regarda puis disparut dans un adieu rempli d'émotion. Sasuke avait été surprit de la confidence et avait encore du mal à le croire. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps son cœur se serra et une larme coula avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon de feuille.

Naruto regardait le ciel se rappelant tristement de ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné, six mois plus tôt. Il lui avait enfin dit ce qu'il ressentait se sentant plus léger mais le cœur encore lourd par cette absence.

Il avait avoué à Sakura, ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun, au départ elle fut triste car au final, encore une fois elle était « exclus » de leur groupe mais elle comprenait mieux maintenant son acharnement, sa volonté de le sauver de cette noirceur dans lequel Sasuke s'était plongé, et lui donner d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'amour qui lui avait tant manqué. Et pourtant malgré sa froideur, elle avait remarqué en Sasuke, l'impossibilité d'aller jusqu'au bout de son geste, qu'il n'arrivait qu'à le blesser physiquement ou par les mots, ne sachant, au fond de lui, comment comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Elle lui en avait fait par à son ami blond et avait sourit et lui avait dit avec un doux sourire :

-Je l'attendrai s'il le faut...

Mais il n'était pas revenu. Naruto soupira de tristesse et se demanda où il était à ce moment.

Alors qu'il allait s'apprêter à manger, on toqua à la porte :

-Oui ? Fit surprit le jeune homme en voyant deux Anbus.

-Naruto Uzumaki, Maître Homura et Maître Koharu vous demandent.

-Euh... Bon j'arrive...

Il enfila ses sandales et suivit les deux ninjas, tout en se demandant ce que lui voulaient les vieilles croûte du Conseil.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bâtiment jouxtant celui de l'Hokage et se dirigèrent vers un grand bureau. Un des Anbu toqua et ils entrèrent dans la pièce une fois le « Entrez » annoncé.

-Maître Homura, Maître Koharu... Naruto Uzumaki est ici.

-Très bien, fit le vieil homme (Homura), vous pouvez disposer.

-Bien Maître, firent les deux Anbus avant de repartir.

-Maître Homura, Maître Koharu, pourquoi m'avez-vous contacté ? Je n'ai pas fait de grabuge que je sache, fit Naruto sur la défensive.

-Sois plus respectueux avec les anciens Naruto, un jour cela te perdra, fit la vieille femme.

-Si nous t'avons convoqué Naruto, c'est que nous avons une mission importante pour toi.

-Ah bon ? Fit-il perplexe.

-Oui... Suis nous.

Il suivit les deux vieilles croûtes dans un dédale de couloir en sous-sol puis ils entrèrent dans une pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Fit Naruto surprit mais méfiant, en voyant une sorte de grande salle médicale.

-Chaque chose en son temps... Mets toi là sur ce lit, assis, fit la vieille.

Cette dernière partit vers la porte et posa un seau pendant que Homura commençait à poser des questions et bouchant la vue de Naruto pour qu'il ne voit pas ce que faisait la vieille femme.

-Naruto, quand tu fais un henge féminin comme le Sexy Jutsu qui est ta spécialité, es-tu complètement une fille ?

-Hein ? C'est quoi cette question de vieux pervers ?

-Naruto réponds !

-Non !

-Naruto c'est par rapport à ta mission.

-...

-Réponds à notre question, fit Koharu avec dureté.

-J'en sais rien...

-..., firent les deux vieux surpris ne semblant pas comprendre le sens de la réponse ce que s'aperçut Naruto.

-Quand je me transforme je ressemble à une fille oui, est-ce que je me modifie complètement j'en sais rien, mais je ne crois pas que c'est le cas.

-Alors tu vas le faire, nous allons vérifier.

-Mais ça va pas dans vos têtes de vieux croulants ! Il est hors de question !

-Naruto si tu ne le fais pas tu vas avoir des ennuis...

-Est-ce que Mamie Tsunade est au courant ?

-Non, car c'est une demande spécial de bien plus haut. Alors déshabilles toi et fais le henge !

-Je vois, donc je suis contraint et forcé... SEXY NO JUTSU !

Et il se transforma en fille. Mais une petite « surprise » arrêta momentanément l'examen.

-Vieux pervers ! Fit Naruto en voyant Homura et le pointant du doigt !

Kohura se retourna vers son acolyte et vit qu'il saignait du nez. Elle était outrée par son comportement.

-Homura, tu n'as pas honte à ton âge... Mets toi là-bas !

Le vieil honte s'exécuta un peu honteux.

-Allonge-toi...

Et elle examina de fond en comble le corps de Naruto puis satisfaite, elle regarda Homura, d'un regard brillant. Ce dernier s'approcha en ayant retrouvé ses esprits. Les deux vieux se regardèrent et comme un seul homme, ils agirent rapidement. Ils mirent des menottes bloquant le chakra à Naruto puis Koharu bloqua le henge en posant un sceau qui fut douloureux et fit hurler Naruto.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Hurla Naruto. Mais vous êtes malades ! répliqua-t-il en se débattant.

-Silence !, cria Homura. Tu vas servir à notre projet. Tu vas engendrer la vie et faire revivre un clan.

-Mais vous êtes fou ! Complètement barge ! Mamie Tsunade va vous réduire à néant !

-Elle n'en saura rien et tu ne diras rien, si tu tiens à ta vie ! Fit Homura.

-Je préfère mourir que de faire cela ! Fit-il en s'énervant.

-Alors on va aller à l'extrême, si tu ne fais pas ce qu'on veut, ce sont tes amis qui vont en pâtir grandement et surtout Tsunade... Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils arrivent quoique ce soit, fait ce qu'on te dit... Tu as cinq minutes pour donner ta réponse... Et soit en sûr que nous en sommes capable. Nous avons encore quelques Anbus de la Racine qui nous sont fidèles...

-...

-Maintenant réfléchit bien.

Et ils s'éloignèrent un peu laissant le temps avant de revenir vers lui. Naruto comprit d'un coup qui étaient les deux autres instigateurs du génocide de la famille de celui qu'il aime.

-Alors, ta décision ? Fit Homura.

-Vous ne pourrez rien leur faire, sinon, ils sauront que cela vient de vous. Tsunade se méfit de vous depuis très longtemps. C'est non !

-Et bien nous le ferons de force.

Alors que Naruto se débattait, malgré l'entrave, Koharu et Homura réussirent à l'endormir rapidement et commencèrent le début de leur forfait.

-Nous allons d'abord prélever les ovules, fit Koharu poussant un chariot contenant tout le matériel de gynécologie.

-Ces futurs enfants auront une puissance inégalée. Du sang de Uzumaki pour porter le Biiju et du sang de Uchiha pour le contrôler.

-Il faut que cela marche... Une fois nés, nous lui enlèveront les enfants et on le tuera.

L'opération de fécondation dura plusieurs jours, le temps que les embryons soit formés pour être mis dans l'utérus, tout en injectant une batterie de substance médicale pour que le corps de Naruto ne les rejette pas. Ce dernier était maintenu dans un sommeil profond, relié à divers appareils médicaux, à des perfusions.

Le jour de l'implantation arriva. Un médecin était présent, il avait été toujours au service du Conseil, et ce qu'ils comptaient faire ne le choquait nullement, mais il ne savait pas que sa patiente était un patient. Les deux vieux avaient tut ce renseignement. C'était un médecin extérieur de Kohona et qui ne connaissait que de nom Naruto.

-Sur cinq essais, trois ont pris, constata Koharu.

-Que fait-on, on en mets deux ou on met les trois ? Demanda le médecin.

-On mets les trois nous verrons bien.

-Tu veux qu'on le réveille quand ? Demanda Homura.

-D'ici quinze jours pour être sûr qu'ils sont bien en elle, fit Koharu, instant sur le « elle ».

-Très bien.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils implantèrent trois embryons dans le jeune homme transformé. L'opération fut délicate et prit beaucoup de temps. Ils durent d'abord rompre l'hymen, afin de passer les différentes pipettes qui contenaient les embryons par la suite. En faisant cela, en faisant ce projet de fou, Koharu et Homura avaient volé sa virginité, en tant que femme sous cette forme mais aussi en tant qu'homme. Naruto trop occupé à poursuivre Sasuke, n'était jamais allé avec une fille et faire son apprentissage sur le sexe et les sensations qu'il pouvait ressentir, comme si, inconsciemment il la gardait pour celui qu'il aimait.

Quinze jours plus tard, ils réveillèrent Naruto sans la présence du médecin.

-Notre mission est une réussite Naruto.

-Mission ?..., demanda-t-il encore perdu dans les méandres de son profond sommeil.

-Oui, tu portes à présent trois futurs bébés...

-Et Kyubi...?

-Il ne peut affecter une grossesse..., fit la vieille avec un petit sourire malsain.

-Tsunade à du s'apercevoir de mon absence ! Fit-il bien réveillé et de nouveau en colère.

-Oui, mais nous lui avons dit que nous t'avions envoyer en mission pour un temps à la demande du Daïmo, répliqua Homura.

-Et si tu essaies quoi que ce soit, tes amis en subiront les conséquences, fit Koharu. Tu essaies de te faire du mal, et on s'en prendra à eux, tu essaies de t'enfuir, idem, de prévenir quelqu'un la même chose.

-Vous êtes vraiment malade ! Un jour je vous le ferai payer.

-On verra... Dis-toi que tu n'as que neuf mois à subir cela et après tu es libre...

-...

-De plus nous le faisons aussi pour toi...

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas faire renaître ton clan.

-J'aurai pu le faire tout seul !

-Tes enfants seront puissant, fit Homura comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme. Dans leur sang coulent celui de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sa... Sasuke ? fit-il surpris.

-Oui. Tu vas faire renaître son clan. Le clan que nous avons fait détruire parce qu'il était devenu une menace pour l'équilibre de Konoha. Un soulèvement qui nous menaçait grandement.

Mais Naruto n'écoutait plus ébranler par la nouvelle. Ils avaient détruit le clan pour une cause de soulèvement soit-disant prévu et là ils voulaient le ressusciter.

« Comment ont-ils pu faire cela ? Ont-ils retrouvé Sasuke ?... » Naruto se posait pleins de questions et Homura s'en aperçut en observant son regard.

-Nous avons trouvé un caisson cryogénique dans un des repères d'Orochimaru qui contenait du sperme de Sasuke... Ainsi qu'un tas d'infos sur le clan Uzumaki... Cela fait maintenant deux ans que nous mettons au point ce projet en toute confidence, et cela vient que de nous, car il nous faut les ninjas les plus forts pour la survit de notre village. Les gènes de Sasuke Uchiha ainsi que les tiens, donnerons de la puissance à vos enfants. L'un d'entre eux sera l'hôte mais tous les trois pourrons le contrôler.

-Vieux sénile !

-Tu vas quitter le village pour un temps. Trois Anbus de la Racine te surveillerons, un médecin et une infirmière te suivront médicalement et tu auras une aide de maison venant d'un autre village. Les Anbus et l'infirmière te connaissent, quand à cette dernière elle même à une menace qui plane sur la tête, fait quoi que ce soit et elle en subira les conséquences.

Naruto serra les dents et les poings de fureur.

-Et ne cherche pas à utiliser le chakra du renard à neuf queue, ces bracelets sont fait exprès. Ils bloquent ton chakra ainsi que celui du démon. Des seaux sont apposés et seulement nous, nous pourrons te les enlever le moment venu.

-Je vous le jure vous paierez un jour.

-Tu radotes comme une vieille personne Naruto, mais tu nous fais pas peur ! Fit Homura.

-Tu partiras demain matin de très bonne heure. Le médecin et l'infirmière, ainsi que l'aide ménagère sont sur place... Maintenant mets ça !, fit la vieille en tendant vers lui, du linge et des sandales.

-Un garde va t'apporter ton repas, nous nous verrons demain matin... Et au fait, durant toute cette mission du t'appelleras Natsuki.

Et ils partirent, laissant Naruto rempli de colère mais rempli aussi de contrainte et de tristesse car, il ne voulait pas que ses amis en subissent les conséquences. Encore une fois il devait encaisser les coups du sort pour le bien de tous. Il se mit alors à saccager la pièce, fou de rage et de tristesse, renversant le chariot et autres meubles qu'il avait sous la main, hurlant sa colère et son désarroi, tapant contre les murs à s'en faire saigner les mains, avant de commencer à se calmer. A l'extérieur de la pièce, les Anbus ne réagirent pas, mais Koharu et Homura qui étaient restés se délectaient de sa colère mais surtout de son impuissance contre eux.

-Sasuke va être père sans le savoir... Lui qui voulait faire renaître son clan mais pas de cette manière... Si un jour il revient, et qu'il voit ça, il va commettre l'irréparable...

Et il se laissa glisser au sol et pleura. L'anbu qui lui apporta le trouva contre le mur, prostré, mais ne s'occupa pas plus de lui. Il posa le plateau et l'eau puis repartie.

Le Démon Renard, malgré les bracelets permettant de bloquer son chakra en même temps que celui de Naruto, avait réussi à soigner les blessures des mains de son hôte.

Pendant ce temps à la tour de l'Hokage. 

Sakura et Shikamaru étaient dans le bureau de Tsunade. Cela faisait un moment que les deux jeunes chunnins attendaient que l'Hokage se décide à parler, mais elle restait plonger dans ses pensées. Ce fut Sakura qui l'y en sortie.

-Maître Tsunade, où est Naruto, cela fait bientôt trois semaines que nous ne l'avons pas vu ? Fit Sakura surprise de ne pas avoir vu son ami.

-D'après les vieux croûtons, ils l'ont envoyé en mission.

-Vous y croyez vous ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Honnêtement non, mais ils m'ont dit que l'ordre venait de plus haut et que ce commanditaire avait pensé que j'allais dire non.

-Et c'est quoi cette mission ?

-Là, je n'en sais rien. J'ai envoyé mes « fouines » à la recherche d'infos mais rien pour l'instant.

Sakura s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le village sans vraiment le voir. Son esprit se portait sur son compagnon de route, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur.

-J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, fit la Rosée.

-Moi aussi, fit son senseï en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Sous sol de la bâtisse des Conseillés 2h du matin.

Naruto somnolait quand arrivèrent Koharu et Homura, ainsi que les trois Anbus.

-Naruto, c'est l'heure ! Fit Homura.

-...

-Naruto...

Ce dernier se leva comme un automate, pris la cape qu'on lui avait apporté, l'a mis et suivit le groupe sans soufflet mot durant tout le trajet dans le souterrain jusqu'à une colline aux abords du village. Il n'en avait pas le cœur : on lui avait pris son corps et sa liberté. On lui avait imposé une grossesse mais il ne pouvait en vouloir aux trois petites vies grandissant en lui, elles n'avaient rien demandé. Il avait une énorme rancœur envers les deux vieux conseillés et savait que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, ses amis souffriraient d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la sortie, après presque une demi-heure dans les méandres du souterrain, les vieux donnèrent leurs instructions, mais avant que le groupe ne partent Homura et Koharu remarquèrent quelque chose. Naruto regardait le village silencieusement, et ils virent des larmes coulés, ce qui les firent sourire légèrement car ils avaient réussis à faire plier Naruto dans leur sens. Lui n'avait qu'une chose en tête, c'était un Sacrifice pour des vies à sauver.

-Naruto San, nous devons partir maintenant, fit un des Anbu.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux puis se retourna vers le groupe.

-Tu as fait le bon choix Naruto, fit Koharu qui allait poser sa main sur son épaule.

Mais elle fut surpris du geste du jeune homme qui venait de donner une grande claque à sa main.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me touchez plus jamais, fit-il le regard et la voix haineuse.

Et il s'éloigna, avançant vers les anbus. Ils disparurent dans la nuit en quelques minutes, les deux vieux repartirent dans le souterrain.

Le voyage dura un petit peu plus de deux jours, tout en silence. Naruto n'avait le cœur de parler avec ses goeliers. Ils étaient passés par des petits chemins très peu fréquentés, mais surtout par la forêt, par les arbres. Bien que son chakra scellé, il en avait assez pour être maintenant vivant et de pouvoir se déplacer facilement. Ce qui était rageant en soit pour le jeune était presque midi, quand ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, où il y avait près de celle-ci un petit lac. Une grande maison de style ancien, s'y trouvait et où un petit ponton rejoignait le bord de la rive. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et les trois personnes déjà présente arrivèrent à leur rencontre.

-Natsuki, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir dans cette humble maison, fit le médecin. C'est moi qui va suivre votre grossesse de près, et Mlle Kana Hitomi, est l'infirmière qui m'aidera dans cette tache...

-Bonjour Nar... Natsuki-san, fit-elle en se reprenant et s'inclinant.

Naruto pu lire de la compassion dans son regard. Elle avait été mêlé à cette histoire, alors il ne pouvait que comprendre son désarrois... Au moins il avait une amie.

-Bonjour Kana..., dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas cela va aller, fit le blond au forme féminine, pour la soutenir dans cet enfer.

-Et cette demoiselle est notre aide de ménage, Hana Momiji.

-Bonjour Hana...

-Dr Hamasaki... J'ai ceci pour vous, de la part des Maîtres Homura et Koharu, fit le chef des Anbus en lui tendant un rouleau.

-Merci... Mesdemoiselles, montrez la maison à Mlle Natsuki.

-Bien docteur...

-Avant une chose, fit le chef Anbu... Natsuki san, suivez-nous.

Et Naruto suivit les trois Anbus, jusqu'à l'extérieur sur le ponton qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur la clairière.

-Naruto, si l'envie te prenait de nous fausser compagnie, sache que la propriété est certes vaste mais que tu ne pourras pas en sortir, car un kekai puissant va être mis pour t'empêcher de t'enfuir, il fonctionne avec un sceau du même genre que celui que le Yondaime a mis pour celer le démon en toi. Tente de le franchir et tu en subiras les conséquences. Et si tu tiens un tant soit peu à la vie de tes amis et à celle de Kana que tu viens de rencontrer, reste tranquille. Le kekai sera sur une distante de, un kilomètre de diamètre... Tu pourras circuler dans la propriété mais tu ne pourras pas en sortir... Nous sommes les seuls avec l'infirmière, la servante et le médecin capable de sortir d'ici. Le kekai ne réagira qu'avec ton chakra... Maintenant rentrons... Vous deux, fit-il a ses subordonnés, commencez, j'arrive.

-Bien ! Firent les deux hommes.

Il raccompagna Naruto à l'intérieur, lui n'avait fait qu'écouter. Les deux autres anbus partirent faire le kekai dans la forêt.

Il se doutait bien que cela ne serait pas facile de partir de là, mais là c'était le pompon et c'était sûr qu'il n'allait pas risquer la vie de ses amis et de Kana. Puis les filles lui firent le tour de la maison, lui indiquant sa chambre. La chambre avait été décorer avec soin. Il y avait un grand lit, une armoire, une petite bibliothèque avec quelques livres et un petit secrétaire. Jouxtait dans la même pièce, une salle de bain privé.

-Vous avez des vêtements dans cette armoire, des vêtements de grossesses, fit Hana. Il y a deux robes mais surtout des pantalons et des tricots ainsi que des vêtements chauds.

-Merci...

-Les repas seront servit à midi et à dix neuf heures. Le petit déjeuné vous sera servis quand vous vous lèverez. Si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide, je serai là.

-Moi aussi, fit Kana.

-Le médecin sera là constamment ?

-Non, il viendra qu'une fois par semaine et s'il y a un problème, un des anbus ira le chercher. Le village n'est qu'à une demi-heure d'ici, fit l'infirmière.

-Ok... Vous... vous pouvez me laisser, s'il vous plaît... La route a été longue...

-Oui, bien sur mademoiselle, fit la « servante ».

-Bien entendu...

Et elles commencèrent à sortir fermant la porte derrière elle, mais elle s'ouvrit légèrement Kana passant une tête.

-Naruto san ?, fit-elle en un murmure.

-Kana ?

-Si vous avez besoin de parler, jour comme nuit... je suis là...

-Merci, Kana... Cela va également pour vous... On peut se tutoyer ?

-Euh... oui pourquoi pas ? Fit-elle en souriant.

-Merci pour tout ce que tu fais et va faire pour moi Kana-kun.

La jeune femme sourit et le laissa enfin seul. Naruto retira sa cape et la posa sur le lit, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre : tout était si calme dans ce coin, différent du tumulte de vie de Konoha. Il allait vivre neuf mois d'enfer, enfermé ici, mais il n'était pas seul dans ce cas et le réconforta un peu, puis il s'installa sur le lit et se mit en position de méditation. Après quelques secondes de relâchement complet, il se retrouva dans son subconscient devant Kyubi ou plus exactement Kurama.

-Alors Gamin... ou devrais-je dire Gamine... tu es encore dans la panade.

-Oui... Mais je le fais pour protéger ceux que j'aime... et maintenant une autre personne.

-Oui, la petite Kana... Ainsi que les trois futurs mouflets..

-Oui, dit-il en soupirant... Si seulement je pouvais utiliser ton pouvoir, j'aurai réglé le problème rapidement..., dit-il en s'asseyant contre le grand renard... C'est toujours sur moi qu'arrive ce genre de tuile...

-Au moins tu portes les enfants de celui que tu aimes.

-Peut-être mais j'aurai préféré qu'on m'en laisse le choix. Et c'est comme si je lui faisais des enfants dans le dos...

-C'est un peu le cas...

-Kurama !fit-il exaspérer. Je lui ai dit mes sentiments mais je ne le forcerai jamais à m'aimer... Mais si un jour il découvre ce qu'à fait les deux séniles, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau...

-Je m'en ferai bien un gueuleton... Une brochette de Tsukune de vieillard ou des beignets...

Cela fit rire Naruto et c'est ce qu'avait cherché le démon.

Depuis que Kyubi avait fusionné et surtout qu'il avait « ouvert » son cœur et surtout avoué son véritable nom au jeune homme durant le combat, leur relation était très amicale quand le blond le retrouvait dans son subconscient.

-Naruto ?

-Hum ?

-Les vieux ont bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas utiliser ton chakra, ni le mien !

-Exact...

-En méditant, tu crois que tu arriverais à te mettre en mode sennin, en puisant le chakra de la nature ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être... Je peux essayer...

Il sortit de son subconscient et se concentra plus. Au bout de quelques minutes ses paupières commencèrent à se colorer, c'est alors qu'une violente douleur le prit à la tête. Il se retint de ne pas crier, mais la douleur était si fulgurante, qu'il finit par s'évanouir.

« Naruto ! » hurlait le démon renard, mais il sentit la douleur de son hôte et lui même fut atteint douloureusement le faisant hurler de douleur et de rage avant qu'il ne sombre également.

Lorsque Hana, vint le chercher pour manger, elle crut qu'il dormait et repartit. Naruto ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard, encore groggy par la douleur.

-Ma tête..., fit-il en posant sa main sur son crâne douloureux...

« On est deux gamins... Les bâtards ! Hurla le renard... Aïe, merde... »

-Hurle pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois..., fit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Idem, ici... Note à moi même, si on arrive à s'en sortir, je sors, je les zigouilles, les ressuscitent et les re-zigouilles un million de fois s'il le faut... »

-J'aimerai bien... Je vais aller me rafraichir un peu j'espère que cela m'aidera...

Il se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bain, et se regardant dans le miroir, il put voir des cernes bien prononcer. Alors qu'il se rafraichissait Kana entra dans la chambre pour voir s'il était enfin réveillé.

-Naruto-kun ? Tu vas bien ? Dit-elle en le voyant dans la pièce.

-Oui... J'ai juste mal à la tête...

-Oh... Je vais aller te chercher des médicaments et t'apporter un plateau repas...

-Merci...

Quand elle revint avec le plateau et les médicaments, elle resta avec lui un peu. Et discutèrent de comment se déroulait une grossesse, surtout de triplé. Et elle lui expliqua tout en détails et de comment aller se dérouler les examens médicaux puis elle repartit avec le plateau et fit l'inventaire de la pièce qui servait d'infirmerie, pour ensuite revenir dans la chambre pour chercher Naruto, à la demande du médecin.

-Ah Mlle Natsuki... Je vais vérifier si tout va bien, avant que je ne reparte... Installez-vous sur ce lit...

Naruto eut un frisson en voyant la table, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait subit quand il était encore conscient.

-Enlevez avant votre pantalon et votre culotte, s'il vous plaît...

-Quoi ? Fit-il choquer.

-C'est pour examiner le col de l'utérus, fit Kana avec un regard rassurant. Je vous en ai parler tout à l'heure.

-Oui c'est vrai...

Il s'exécuta et le médecin commença à l'examiner en utilisant son chakra, puis il enfila une paire de gant et lui demanda de mettre les pieds dans les étriers, lui écartant ainsi les cuisses. Kana lui prit la main pour le rassurer, et le médecin mis deux doigts dans le vagin palpant le col. Naruto avait serré les dents, la sensation était désagréable. Kana passa sa main libre dans les cheveux du blond pour le soutenir plus et lui faire accrocher son regard au sien.

-C'est bon ! Les embryons vont bien et votre col est bien fermé. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller...

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois puis quitta la pièce rapidement, s'enfermant de nouveau dans sa chambre, sous le regard triste de Kana.

Pendant ce temps à Konoha :

Kiba avait été assigné à la patrouille dans les environs de Konoha. Cela faisait un moment qu'il faisait le tour de la colline quand Akamaru et lui sentirent quelque chose. Le grand chien avait aboyé demandant la confirmation à son maître de ce qu'il avait reniflé.

-Oui Akamaru... C'est l'odeur de Naruto... C'est vraiment très léger comme effluve... Continuons à faire le tour... Peut-être qu'il n'est pas très loin.

Ils tournèrent encore un peu et ils trouvèrent une mèche de cheveux blond plutôt long...

-Naruto n'as pas les cheveux longs pourtant... Bizarre...

-Wouaf... Hummm...

-Oui, cela a son odeur pourtant, dit-il en reniflant la mèche... Il faut aller voir Hokage-sama, maintenant.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux compères partirent rapidement pour la tour de l'Hokage.

Le chien et son maître rentrèrent dans le bâtiment surprenant les autres ninjas. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Kiba descendit du chien et toqua à la porte.

« Entrez !»

En entrant dans la pièce, il vit que la Godaïme n'était pas seule. Sakura et Shizune étaient avec elle, faisant le point sur les derniers antidotes préparer, par leurs soins.

-Kiba ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Hokage-sama, avec Akamaru on a senti l'odeur de Naruto, sur la colline où nous patrouillions.

-Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

-Oui... Nous avons aussi trouvé cette mèche de cheveux, accrochée à une branche, il y a son odeur, mais c'est la longueur qui pose problème, je ne comprends pas..., dit-il en sortant de sa veste la-dite mèche.

Sakura la prit et l'examina... Son regard marqua la surprise mais elle confirma :

-Ce sont les cheveux de Naruto...

-Mais comment ? Fit l'Hokage.

-Le Sexy no jutsu, dit-elle avec tristesse.

-Maître Hokage, que faisons nous ? Demanda le maître chien.

-Je vais aller voir les vieilles croûtes qui me servent de Conseillés. Je veux des explications... Attendez moi ici... Merci Kiba, tu as bien fait de venir rapidement, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle partit rapidement pour le bâtiment des Conseillés. Elle longea le long couloir en sortant de son bureau puis franchit la porte en face d'elle. Poursuivant encore un peu le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte et tenta de se calmer sans succès. Elle entra alors sans frapper les faisant sursauter.

-Qui t'as permis d'entrée comme cela ? Fit outrée Koharu.

-Je rentre si je veux ! Et je veux des réponses de suite. Où est Naruto ? Dit-elle en montant le ton de sa voix à celui proche d'un cri.

-Cela ne te regarde pas sa mission ! Fit Homura d'un ton neutre. Cela fait longtemps qu'il est partit de toute façon.

-Mensonge ! On a retrouvé son odeur, donc c'est récent.

Les deux vieux se regardèrent un peu surpris mais n'en laissèrent rien paraître.

-Où ça ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Alors... ?

-Il est venu rapidement faire un premier rapport de sa mission, fit le vieil homme.

-Et pour se faire, il devait avoir recourt à un henge ?, fit l'Hokage pleine de colère sachant pertinemment qu'il lui mentait mais ne pouvant rien prouver.

Là, la surprise les marqua grandement ce que remarqua Tsunade.

-On a trouvé une mèche de ses cheveux, accroché à une branche. Alors j'attends vos explications, fit-elle venimeuse.

-Oui... C'était prévu dans sa mission. Passer incognito pour faire son rapport, fit Homura.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait faire ?... Si j'apprends que vous l'avez envoyé dans une mission foireuse dans lequel il doit... il doit donner son corps, je vous préviens que même le Daïmo ne pourra rien faire pour vous ! Dit-elle en tapant du poing sur la table qui explosa.

Et elle partit comme elle était venue mais encore plus en colère. Quand elle retourna dans son bureau, tous purent sentir son chakra en ébullition.

-RRRrrr ! fit-elle en tapant du point sur la table, faisant sursauter les ninjas présents en face d'elle.

-Maître Tsunade ? Fit Sakura inquiète.

-Ils mentent... Ils me mentent ouvertement...

-Comment cela ? Fit Shizune.

-Soit disant que le henge était pour qu'il passe inaperçu... Tu parles ! Faire un rapport de mission rapide en se transformant en fille. Mais ils me prennent vraiment pour une conne.

-Maître ? Fit la Rose de plus en plus inquiète pour son meilleur ami.

-J'ai peur qu'il lui ai fait faire une mission..., soupira-t-elle un peu désarmée avant de reprendre, une mission où pour avoir des informations, il devait...

-Non ! Fit la Rose comprenant et choquée.

-Il faut faire quelque chose pour le sortir de ce guêpier...

-Mais il aurait pu refuser la mission ? Demanda Kiba comme si c'était une évidence.

Tsunade s'efforça de se calmer tant bien que mal puis repris pour répondre à la question du jeune Chunnin.

-Ils ont du sûrement le menacer de s'en prendre à nous, s'il ne cédait pas.

-Vous croyez ?

-Oui, il donnerait sa vie sans condition pour nous protéger tous... Il fait cette mission mais pas de gaieté de cœur... On ne peut rien faire tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'informations... Je suis désolée Sakura, fit-elle en voyant le visage défait de son élève... Kiba, ramène là chez elle s'il te plaît...

-Bien, Hogame-sama... Sakura... Viens..., dit-il en prenant doucement sa main.

Elle se laissa faire pire qu'un automate et ils partirent. Tsunade rumina un moment, silencieuse, sous le regard inquiet et surtout compatissant de sa disciple. Elle ne cessait de regarder le mont Hokage, jusqu'au moment où elle se retourna vers elle et lui dise :

-Shizune, j'arrête le travail pour aujourd'hui... J'ai besoin d'un remontant...

Et elle partit avant que son ancienne disciple ne puisse répliquer quelque chose.

_TBC..._

_Alors que pensez de ce début de fic ? Je veux vos impressions afin de pouvoir l'améliorer si besoin._

_S'il vous plaît une petite review, pour dire juste si vous l'aimez ou non. _

_En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Alors mille merci à Nana, Mama, Emma-feu, LGK, sa-14, XxsoraxX, SxN, Nono-Chan, Alisea, Flower-Back, Petite-Emeraude et Laure69 pour m'avoir donné vos impressions sur ce début de fic._

_Je suis très contente que cette histoire vous plaise. J'ai pris en compte vos demandes et j'ai essayé d'apporter quelques améliorations. Ce n'est pas facile en soit mais j'ai essayé de décrire un peu plus les passages dans le premier chapitre, c'est déjà modifié, ici, et j'en ai tenu compte pour ce second volet._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le précédent. J'ai essayé aussi de corriger un max de fautes, mais certaines ont encore dû m'échapper. Peut-être que je ferai comme me l'a conseillé Alisea en prenant une bêta-lectrice._

_Je remercie également mes nombreux lecteurs et tous ceux et celles qui l'ont mis en favoris/alerte._

_Je publie donc un peu en avance ce chapitre, le suivant et en cours d'écriture._

_Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

_( **Yukimaru & Guren - Naruto shippuden ost – YouTube**) – Il faut imaginer tout le morceau sous un seul instrument – vous verrez celui que j'ai choisi dans le chapitre:)._

Sacrifice part 2

Deux mois plus tard :

L'été venait de débuter, il commençait vraiment à faire chaud, aussi, Naruto ne sortait de la maison que dans la matinée ou en soirée, afin de ne pas prendre un mauvais coup de chaleur. Il commençait à avoir de véritable rondeur de femme enceinte. Alors qu'il entamait la douzième semaine de grossesse soit, son troisième mois, son ventre paraissait être celui d'une femme enceinte de presque cinq mois et portait à présent les vêtements de grossesse.

Il avait retentait le mode sennin mais cela s'était encore soldé par une affreuse douleur et un évanouissement. Il laissa tomber et préféra subir plutôt que de mettre en danger la vie des bébés ainsi que la sienne ou celle de Kana et de ses amis.

Il avait commencé à s'habituer à cette grossesse et souvent dans sa chambre, devant le miroir, il regardait son ventre se changer peu à peu. Avec l'augmentation des hormones, il était devenu plus sensible à ses souvenirs de Konoha et de ses amis, de Sasuke qui lui manquait. Plus d'une fois Kana était venu le réconforter en pleine nuit. Lui la réconforter dans la journée. Elle lui avait avoué que la menace qui planait au dessus de sa tête, était dirigé contre ses parents et ses petits frères et sœurs. Si elle disait quoique ce soit au sujet du jeune homme, sa famille se verraient accusés de traitrise, ou pire encore alors qu'ils n'étaient que de brave commerçant et la fratrie encore trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Quand les Conseillés lui avait proposait la mission, elle avait refusé, mais en voyant le commerce de ses parents dévaster, elle avait compris le message, et accepta à contre cœur, pour les protéger tous. La haine envers les vieilles croûtes était monté encore d'un cran en Naruto et Kurama.

Il s'était également rapproché de Hana, la jeune « servante », elle était aussi jeune que lui et que Kana. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité, elle avait été attirer par la joie de vivre de celui qu'elle appelait Natsuki. Malgré les épreuves, Naruto tentait de garder un peu le sourire, faisant même rire les filles de temps en temps sauf en présence des membres de la racine, qu'il ne voyait heureusement que rarement. Lui en contre parti il était dorloté, surtout pas Kana. Sinon, il ne faisait pas grand chose de ses journées. Il aidait les jeunes femmes avec le repas la plupart du temps, mais comme il devait se ménager pour les bébés, il passait le clair de son temps à lire, où à écrire, les pieds dans l'eau, ou mieux encore à rêvasser.

Là c'était le jour où le médecin passait pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

-Mlle Hitomi, fit le médecin en s'adressant à Kana, allez me chercher Mlle Natsuki, je dois lui faire l'échographie.

-Bien docteur.

Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre et entra mais ne trouva pas Naruto, mais elle vit par la fenêtre qu'il était assis sur le ponton, les pieds dans l'eau, les yeux dans le vague et alla le retrouver.

-Naruto-kun...

-...

-Naruto..., fit-elle en s'accroupissant près de lui et posant une main sur son épaule.

-Kana ?

-Le docteur est là, il va te faire l'échographie.

-J'arrive.

Doucement, il se remit sur pied sans remettre ses sandales et ils allèrent à l'infirmerie.

-Bonjour Mlle Natsuki...

-Docteur...

-Comment s'est passé cette semaine ? Pas trop lourd les bébés ?

-Ca va... Pas plus que d'habitude pour l'instant... Ah si, c'est plus lourd sur la vessie, dit-il en souriant doucement.

-Et oui, les joies de la grossesse... Allez, installez-vous, nous allons faire une échographie des trois petits futurs bébés... Cela va être froid, dit-il en prenant le gel.

Il vida un peu le tube sur le ventre de Naruto, qui frissonna au contact, puis il posa la sonde et commença les vérifications. Le sang circulaient bien dans chaque poche placentaire, les petits même s'ils n'était pas bien gros étaient vigoureux et en pleine santé. Il fit un tas de mesure, puis vérifia les pulsations cardiaques... Enfin il enclencha les haut-parleurs.

Tum tum tum...

-Ce bruit, ce sont les cœurs des bébés que vous entendez, fit le médecin voyant la surprise dans le regard de Natsuki/Naruto.

Naruto regardait l'écran, sourit légèrement en les voyant bouger et une larme coula, à la fois de bonheur et de tristesse. Kana caressa ses cheveux pour le réconforter sachant pertinemment le pourquoi de cette larme. Le médecin imprima l'échographie de chacun des bébés puis les tendit au blond qui les prit fébrilement.

Une fois l'examen fini, Naruto s'enferma dans sa chambre, pendant que le médecin donnait ses instructions à Kana. Une fois le médecin partit, elle alla préparer le thé.

-Hana ?

-Oui Kana ?

-Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à faire ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Tu veux bien m'aider à distraire Natsuki ?

-L'échographie ne s'est pas bien passée ?

-Si, mais en voyant les bébés bouger et en entendant le son des battements de leurs cœurs, un flot de souvenir lui sont revenus, surtout les personnes qui lui manquent et là elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. Je suis sûre qu'elle est entrain de ruminer.

-D'accord... Dis Kana, j'ai acheté deux bricoles pour les bébés, tu crois que cela ferai plaisir à Natsuki ?

-Oui, elle sera toucher par ton geste... D'ailleurs, j'ai fais la même chose l'autre jour quand je suis allée au village acheter les médicaments dit-elle en souriant. Tu veux qu'on lui offre maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas, cela la déridera un peu, peut-être, dit-elle en posant le plateau avec le thé et les accessoires sur la table de la salle à manger.

Kana posa le plateau de petits gâteaux qui accompagneraient le thé et toutes deux allèrent rejoindre « la femme » enceinte.

-Natsuki ? Fit Kana en voyant son ami, allongé sur le lit regardant par la fenêtre.

-Hum ?

-Tu veux bien prendre le thé avec nous... C'est celui à l'abricot-pêche que tu aimes bien... Il y a des petits gâteaux, qui viennent de sortir du four.

Naruto se retourna et fondit comme neige au soleil en voyant leurs sourires l'encourageant à ne pas ruminer dans son coin.

-Ok, céda-t-il en donnant un léger sourire pour les rassurer.

Il se redressa doucement puis se leva et les suivit dans le salon. Ils entamèrent le petit encas tout en rigolant. Les filles racontant des petites blagues afin de faire rigoler Naruto. Puis :

-Natsuki, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, fit Hana.

-Moi aussi, répondit Kana.

-Il ne fallait pas les filles...

-On revient ! Firent-elle en chœur.

Et elles partirent vers leurs chambres en courant sous le regard amusé de Naruto pour revenir quasiment de suite et tendant leurs paquets à « la jeune femme ».

Il ouvrit d'abord le cadeau de Hana et trouva trois grenouillères, chacune avec un motif différent ce qui fit sourire Naruto en voyant les motifs. Il y avait un bleu clair avec le dessin d'un petit chat noir jouant avec une pelote de laine, l'autre était jaune poussin avec un petit renardeau qui dormait et enfin le dernier, blanc avec un bébé déguisé en tomate qui souriait. Il y avait également trois petits body coordonnées aux couleurs des grenouillères ainsi que des petites chaussettes assorties. En voyant les motifs, il avait l'impression de voir Sasuke, sa mère Kushina et lui.

-Merci Hana, cela me plait beaucoup, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille sourit en retour, satisfaite qu'elle est fait les bons choix puis se fut le tour de Kana. Il trouva dans la boite, trois petits doudous : un chat, une sorte de petit renard et un petit lapin rouge. Là, Naruto éclata de rire, surprenant sur le coup les filles puis le suivirent dans cette bonne humeur comprenant l'hilarité.

-Les grands esprits se rencontrent les filles, fit Naruto se calmant.

-Oui, c'est clair, fit Hana.

Il vit alors dans la boite autre chose. Trois petites couvertures : une bleu foncée, une orange, et une bleu ciel. Il remercia chaleureusement les filles pour tant d'attention.

-J'espère un jour pouvoir vous faire la même chose.

-Très trop gentille, fit Hana.

-Et si on te coiffait ? On te fait une tresse tu auras un peu moins chaud, réplica Kana en voyant Naruto suer un peu.

-Ok... C'est vrai que je crève de chaud là.

Hana alla chercher la brosse et les chouchou pendant que les deux autres s'installaient correctement, surtout Naruto.

La journée passa rapidement finalement et Naruto oublia sa tristesse.

Pendant ce temps à Konoha :

Les investigations qu'avait fait mené Tsunade était toujours infructueuses et elle rageait. Plus d'une fois elle avait tapé du poing sur son bureau et un jour il céda par la violence du coup. Elle avait même fait appelle à Gaara pour savoir s'il avait eu des nouvelles de Naruto, qui lui avait dit que non. Lui même était inquiet pour son ami, et il avait envoyé quelques équipes vérifier la frontière. Elle envoya des missives aux autres Kages expliquant la situation dans lequel était son protégé et que tous appréciaient, et elle recevait toujours les mêmes réponses négatives mais l'aide fournie.

Son protégé, celui qu'elle considérait par moment comme son petit petit frère - il lui rappelait tant Nawaki - et surtout comme un petit-fils par procuration, était en danger, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle, et ne pouvait rien faire. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Sakura. Elle était soutenu par tout le monde, même Saï, même s'il était maladroit dans ses paroles, mais elle savait que si la jeune kunoïchi perdait Naruto comme elle a perdu Sasuke, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Naruto avait toujours été le pilier qui la soutenait dans toutes les épreuves de la vie. Bien sûr la jeune fille connaissait les sentiments de ce dernier envers leur ancien coéquipier et elle l'avait soutenu. Elle, elle était tombée au final, amoureuse d'un jeune ninja et lui permettait d'oublier le béguin qu'elle avait eu pour Sasuke. Tsunade savait que le jeune amoureux ferait tout pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas.

Tsunade soupira, alors qu'elle regardait le village par la baie vitrée. Elle devait rester positive. Les vieux étaient restés discret. Ils se méfiaient et elle l'avait remarqué. Elle attendait qu'ils fassent un pas de travers pour les arrêter, mais rien, il ne se passait rien. Alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses pensées, le ninja le plus en retard que le monde des ninjas est connu fit son apparition dans le bureau de cette dernière.

-Hokage-sama...

-Kakashi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je venais voir comment vous alliez... Et savoir si vous aviez contacté Fukasaku.

-Je vais bien... Fukasaku ?

-Oui, pour faire une invocation inversée.

-Ah oui,... je l'ai contacté. Il a essayé à de nombreuses reprises, mais il y a quelque chose qui bloque le transfère, il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi... Même lui est désemparé.

-Il n'y a pas moyen de fouiller chez les deux Conseillés ?

-Non, sans preuve tangible, je ne peux rien faire. Et je ne vais pas mettre en danger la carrière de mes ninjas, pour cambrioler ces deux séniles, fit-elle en voyant l'idée traverser la tête de l'Argenté... Le pays est grand, donc la zone de recherche très vaste... Il nous faudra beaucoup de temps pour tout fouiller. Et pour l'instant personne n'a vu un jeune homme ou une jeune femmes aux cheveux blond...

-Maître Tsunade puis-je parler à cœur ouvert ?

-Oui, vas-y.

-Par moment j'aurai préféré que cela soit eux qui périssent d'entre les mains d'Orochimaru que le regretter troisième du nom.

-Moi aussi, Kakashi, moi aussi, répondit-elle en soupirant encore une fois.

Tous deux se postèrent à la baie vitrée regardant le mont Hokage, surtout le visage du Yondaime.

Quelques temps plus tard, à la clairière :

C'était le début de la matinée, les filles étaient partit au village, faire les achats pour les repas et le pleins de vitamines et autres substances que Naruto devait prendre pour que la grossesse se passe bien. Le chef des Anbus les accompagnait pour surveiller comme d'habitude les faits et gestes de Kana. Les autres devaient surveiller les alentours de la propriété. Naruto dormait paisiblement, une main sur son ventre bien rebondit, comme s'il l'avait caressé un peu avant de s'endormir. Un des Anbu de la Racine entrait dans la maison calme. Il inspecta chaque pièce et le trouva dans sa chambre. Il remarqua la tenue de Naruto. Ce dernier ne portait que son t-shirt et un sous-vêtement. Il le regarda un long moment et son regard devint prédateur.

« Je vais profiter de son état... Il ne peut rien faire... Même s'il est un mec, sous cette apparence, il est tentant... Tellement tentant. »

Il s'avança rapidement mais Naruto ouvrit à ce moment là les yeux et le vit. Il remarqua le regard lubrique de son ennemi et tenta de réagir rapidement, mais l'Anbu anticipa sa réaction et se précipita sur lui sachant qu'il était beaucoup plus lent qu'avant à cause de son gros ventre. Il se posta sur le jeune homme, faisant attention cependant de ne pas blesser les bébés.

-Tu vas être à moi, ici et maintenant...

-Vous êtes barge... Je ne me laisserai pas faire, dit-il en gigotant dans tous les sens et tentant d'asséner un coup, mais l'Anbu l'en empêcha en lui bloquant rapidement les mains contre les barreaux du lit à l'aide de fil de chakra.

L'Anbu sortit alors un kunai qu'il plaça sous la gorge de Naruto.

-Si tu ne te laisses pas faire, je m'en prendrais alors à Kana ou Hana, elles sont tellement mignonnes... Et je sais que tu ne souhaites pas cela, hein Naruto ?

Il vit le regard de Naruto se baissait, lui montrant sa soumission. Il connaissait le point faible du jeune homme par cœur : ses amis. Il posa alors le kunai et commença à soulever le t-shirt et à caresser la poitrine volumineuse. Naruto se retenait de pleurer pour ne pas montrer plus sa faiblesse. Il sentit alors l'autre lui retirer la culotte, et quand il entendit le bruit de la fermeture éclaire être descendu, il ferma les yeux et ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. L'Anbu lui écarta les jambes et il put sentir contre son sexe féminin, celui ériger de son bourreau, c'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et apparu le Chef accompagner des deux filles, les faisant sursauter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche là ! Hurla l'Anbu qui venait d'arriver et qui avait senti la peur de Naruto de loin.

Naruto, malgré ses pleurs, et en voyant la colère émaner du chef, repris du poil de la bête et cassa les fils de chakra puis avec l'énervement, la fatigue et le trop plein d'hormones et surtout parce qu'il allait subir, il réussit à envoyer valser sur le côté du lit l'Anbu, toute sa colère contenue dans son poing. Puis il se jeta sur lui et le frappa le rendant à la longue méconnaissable. L'autre n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Les filles étaient toujours choquées. Ce fut le chef qui arrêta Naruto, le tirant en arrière malgré la force du jeune homme et remarqua que son collègue était inconscient.

-Natsuki, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a voulu vous faire...

-Hfff... Je vais vous croire..., dit-il de manière venimeuse malgré que ses larmes coulaient encore.

-Il y avait des ordres et il a commis l'irréparable. Il aurait pu blesser les enfants que vous portez...

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez affaire vous, hein ? Fit-il entre les larmes. Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour vous et les deux séniles de services.

L'Anbu ne répondit rien, car au fond il savait que le jeune ninja avait raison et fit signe aux filles de s'occuper de lui. Lui se chargea du corps de son ancien camarade puis partit prévenir son autre coéquipier et envoyer un message aux Conseillés.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'Anbu fut remplacer et tous comprirent que même sous cette apparence, en étant enceint et sans possibilité d'utiliser son chakra ni celui du démon comme il le voudrait, et même s'il restait docile pour la survie de ses amis et de Kana, il restait redoutable. Son agresseur fut lui ramener à Konoha et les deux vieux ordonnèrent son exécution pour trahison.

Quelque part dans le Pays du Feu :

Le soleil venait de se lever, et un jeune homme sortit d'un cabanon construit aux abords d'une rivière. Le cabanon était modeste, juste deux pièces le composaient : la première faisant office de cuisine, salle à manger et chambre et où trônait une petite cheminée, l'autre de salle de bain primitive. Mais il s'en contentait. Il n'y avait aucune touche personnelle, juste un katana accroché au mur. Un souvenir d'un passé tumultueux, horrible, remplie de ténèbres. Bien sûr il l'utilisait encore mais juste pour se défendre ou pour la chasse. La rivière lui fournissait l'eau et une partie de sa nourriture, la forêt le reste. Il avait beaucoup appris auprès d'un ami d'enfance puis d'un homme qu'il avait gardé sous son aile pour le protéger et protéger en partit les autres. Il leva son regard anthracite vers la rivière. Elle était calme et peu profonde. Armé de deux grands sauts, il s'y rendit pour y puiser l'eau, avant de retourner à l'intérieur de son habitation. Alors qu'il préparait son petit déjeuné, un souvenir lui vint le faisant sourire. Celui d'un jeune homme blond qui se gavait de ramen, matin, midi et soir, mais son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était venu pour être remplacé par une moue de tristesse. Sasuke, regrettait ce temps d'insouciance même si à l'époque, il avait cette idée de vengeance. Il soupira, pris son repas prêt et s'installa à table. Tout en mangeant, il revit les derniers mots de son ami. Il les avait retourné mainte et mainte fois dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à le tuer. Au bout d'un moment, il avait finit par comprendre mais il se mentait à lui même, en niant son cœur. Mais cette fois, il admit vraiment qu'il ressentait quelque chose :

-Que m'as-tu fais Usuratonkachi ?

« J'ai volé ton coeur... » Semblait lui dire, l'image de Naruto qu'il avait à l'esprit, lui offrant son plus beau sourire comme il savait si bien les faire. Un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil tellement il était rayonnant.

-Oui, je crois bien, fit-il comme s'il lui répondait et souriant légèrement.

Il se leva, ayant pris une grande décision. Il se lava rapidement, se changea et commença à transférer dans divers parchemins, le peu d'affaire qu'il avait, avant de les ranger dans son sac à dos. Dans un autre, il y mis des vivres sous divers sceaux, ainsi que de l'eau, qu'il avait « fractionner » en plusieurs parts. Il plaça Kusanagi à sa hanche, mis son sac et enfila une cape. En sortant du cabanon, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son petit chez lui et au coin de paix dans lequel il y avait élu domicile depuis des mois, puis il s'engouffra dans la forêt dense, en murmurant :

-J'arrive Naruto... Attend-moi... Je t'aime...

Il savait qu'il mettrait un peu de temps pour arriver à Konoha, arriver à lui, à celui pour lequel son cœur crierait enfin son amour, mais il devait gagner un peu d'argent pour survivre durant son voyage, enfin surtout pour quand il ferait des haltes dans les villages pour dormir au sec et se restaurer correctement. Il venait de débuter un long voyage vers l'amour de sa vie.

A la clairière, un mois plus tard :

Un mois venait de passer. Naruto avait peu à peu remonter la pente après la tentative de viol mais il ne l'oublierai jamais. Il se méfiait même du médecin alors que ce dernier était au final de son côté et s'était attaché à « la jeune femme ». Il avait prit encore du ventre. Les bébés grandissaient bien. Le médecin avait décidé qu'il lui ferait à partir de ce mois-ci, une échographie tous les mois, puis quand il entrerait dans la phase du huitième mois, toutes les deux semaines.

A cet instant, il était dans sa chambre, il venait de prendre son petit déjeuné, et suite à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Hana, il avait cédé à sa demande. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas encore mis l'une des robes de grossesse. Il lui avait répondu :

-Je suis un vrai garçon... manqué...

Il s'était rattrapé de justesse, mais elle, elle ne s'était pas aperçut de la pause dans sa phrase.

-Mais tu serais jolie avec, avait-elle répondu en souriant.

Et après maintes suppliques de la part de la jeune femme, il se retrouvait là devant son miroir, regardant son accoutrement, Kurama se foutant royalement de sa personne et surtout de sa tenue mais une chose le frappa : sous cette apparence et ses rondeurs, il avait l'impression de voir sa mère, comme sur la photo de quand elle était enceinte de lui. A une ou deux différence près, il était le portrait craché de sa mère, et il eut un sourire doux mais nostalgique, revoyant sa mère le retrouver dans son subconscient pour l'aider à maîtriser Kyubi et lui relater les évènements au moment de sa naissance. Il se rappelait surtout de ce qu'il lui avait dit :

-Je suis content que tu sois si belle, maman...

Et elle avait sourit, un sourire tendre comme il faisait maintenant. Alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensées, on toqua à sa porte.

« On peut entrer ? » fit une voix derrière la porte.

-Oui, les filles...

Kana qui était revenu entre temps du village, et qui avait été mis au courant de l'évènement, entra également dans la pièce. Les filles restèrent sans voix.

-Je suis ridicule, c'est ça ?

-Non, pas du tout, fit la jeune « servante ». Au contraire tu es très belle...

Naruto se remit devant son miroir, posant une main sur son ventre rebondit, et offrit alors un grand sourire, que ses deux amies ne voyaient que rarement.

Trois mois plus tard :

L'automne venait de commencer, Naruto ne souffrait plus de la chaleur. Durant tout l'été, il était rester souvent dans la baignoire ou le bord du lac pour se rafraichir. Il avait pris encore en rondeur et son ventre de six mois donnait l'impression d'en être déjà au terme des neuf mois. Il avait beaucoup de mal à marcher et n'arrivait plus à se mettre les sandales, seul.

Ce qu'avait remarqué cependant Kana et Hana, c'était que peu à peu le regard de Naruto/Natsuki, se voilait de tristesse, au fils des mois. Que sa joie de vivre, se faisait moindre. Souvent il voulait qu'on le laisse seul.

Avec les filles, il oubliait par moment ses malheurs. Kana lui avait appris à jouer de la flûte de bambou, à sa demande depuis qu'il avait entendu la jeune femme en jouer, et il avait appris rapidement, surprenant Kana mais aussi Hana et lui même. Souvent il s'installait sur le ponton et en jouait... Pour lui, pour ses compagnes d'infortune et pour ses bébés qui semblaient ressentir la musique.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils les sentaient bouger, donner des petits coups de pieds, voyant par moment la forme d'un pied ou d'un poing et il retrouvait un doux sourire en les sentant. Il avait partagé cette sensations avec ses deux amies... Si elles n'avaient été là, il serait devenu dingue depuis très longtemps. Bien-sûr il discutait souvent avec Kurama mais il lui manquait toujours sa bande de copains, se demandant s'ils étaient toujours en sécurité et surtout se demandait ce qu'était devenu, celui a qui il avait fini par ouvrir son cœur.

Kana le vit partir dans l'après-midi, se rendant sur le ponton comme à son habitude, sa flûte à la main. Elle l'observa longuement, jouant des petits airs gaies puis la musique se fit plus triste. Naruto se rappelait la mélodie que jouait Yukimaru, le petit protégé de Guren, et là joua . Hana qui préparait le dîner, fut comme transpercer par la mélodie triste que jouait son ami(e) et elle pleura silencieusement, tout comme Kana qui avait mal pour lui. La musique prit fin sous les soubresauts des pleurs de Naruto. Kana se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis là Naruto... Hana aussi... Tout va bien se passer... Tu seras bientôt libre..., dit-elle se retenant de pleurer.

Alors qu'il commençait à se calmer, il fut pris d'une violente crampe, une grosse contraction.

-Souffle... Cela va passer... Vas-y souffle...

Ce dernier faisait ce qu'elle disait et cela finit par passer rapidement...

-Il faut que tu te ménages... Demain quand le médecin va venir, je vais essayer de le convaincre que tu puisses retourner à Konoha...

-Il ne voudra pas... Sans l'aval des vieilles peaux...

-Il devra... On est pas assez équipé pour suivre une grossesse de triplé... lui même m'en a parlé l'autre jour... Et si les bébés sont si important, les deux Conseillés vont céder... Ce sera un début...

-Tu es sûre ?

-Tu viens d'avoir ta première contraction, et une grossesse multiple comme la tienne est très risquée, là tu rentres dans la phase critique... Il te faut de meilleurs soins... Allez viens, tu vas te reposer un peu..., dit-elle en l'aidant à se lever.

-Je crois que je ne fais que ça de toute façon, dit-il en souriant.

Cela fit chaud au cœur de Kana de le voir faire un vrai sourire.

Pendant ce temps à Konoha :

Une ombre furtive et rapide qui masquait son chakra entra dans l'enceinte du village sans encombre. Elle se dirigea vers une tour reconstruite mais différente de celle d'avant. La tour de l'Hokage. Elle couvrit encore son chakra afin d'observer le bureau de la maîtresse des lieux, se perchant sur l'arbre donnant en face de la baie vitrée. Il y avait du monde. Tous ses anciens compagnons d'armes et Kakashi ainsi que son remplaçant et celui qui avait remplacé son ancien sensei. Elle hésita mais décida de se dévoiler laissant son chakra transparaitre puis faisant face à eux.

Tous sentirent ce chakra fort, remplit encore de haine, mais mélanger de tristesse.

-Sasuke ? Fit Sakura en levant son regard sur lui, comme les autres.

Ce dernier avait le regard baisser. Il ne portait plus les vêtements de l'époque d'Orochimaru. Il avait un pantalon noir, une veste bleu. Ses cheveux étaient attachés comme ceux d'Itachi. Kusanagi toujours à sa taille, une cape sur les épaules et un sac à dos sur lui.

Tous le regardaient bizarrement mais Sakura avait comprit pourquoi il était revenu.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit et sortit pour le rejoindre, les autres restant méfiant, aux aguets au cas où il tenterait quelque chose. Tous se mirent à parler, enfin surtout Sakura, les autres ne comprirent pas vraiment de quoi ils discutaient.

-Tu es revenu pour lui ? N'est-ce pas ? Tu as enfin compris le lien qui vous unissait vraiment... ?

Il ne dit mots mais hocha affirmativement. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule plus pour se préparer à l'avertir de ce qui se passait avec le blond que de le laisser dans le doute.

-Cela fait six mois qu'il a disparut..., dit-elle en baissant les yeux et presque dans un murmure.

-Quoi ? Cria-t-il faisant sursauter les autres et ils comprirent le sujet de leur conversation.

-Les Conseillés l'ont envoyé sur une mission et depuis on a aucune nouvelle... On est encore entrain de le chercher, maître Tsunade fait tout pour le retrouver mais rien et on arrive pas à le faire revenir par invocation inversée... On a aucune preuve pour incriminer Homura et Koharu, qui sont les instigateurs de cette mission. Ils se protègent bien...

Elle regarda son sensei qui baissa les yeux ainsi que les autres avant de revenir à lui, le regard triste et baisser.

-On commence à se demander, s'il... s'il n'est pas... mort, dit-elle dans un murmure et versant une larme.

-Non ! cria-t-il. Il n'est pas mort ! Je ne veux pas le croire !

-Sasuke..., fit-elle en voulant tendre une main vers lui.

-Non... Il se battrait jusqu'au bout !... Il se bat toujours jusqu'au bout et en sort vainqueur !...fit-il en reculant comme désarmé.

-Sasuke...-elle l'avait à peine souffler son prénom, tellement elle ressentait la détresse de son ami.

-Il ne peut pas mourir... Pas après m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait... Je ne veux pas..., dit-il se laissant choir sur la branche... Je... Je l'aime aussi..., dit-il dans un murmure.

Les autres furent surpris de la révélation et du comportement du dernier Uchiha.

-Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke ? Fit Kiba incrédule. Et Sasuke aime Naruto ?

-Je crois qu'il fallait sans douter, répliqua Kakashi. Naruto l'a poursuivit avec tellement de hargne, il l'a défendu avec tant de vigueur, prenant les coups à sa place par les élèves de Bee-sama... Que les sentiments de Naruto ont changé au fil du temps...

-Il a du lui avouer, lors de leur dernier combat..., fit Shikamaru.

-Sasuke, a mis plusieurs mois pour faire le point et comprendre le pourquoi, il n'arrivait à le tuer, rajouta Kakashi.

-Et maintenant qu'il est revenu... c'est Naruto qui disparaît, répondit Neji en conclusion.

Ils regardèrent le noiraud être consolé par son ancienne coéquipière. Elle regarda ses amis et son sensei. Elle pu lire sur les lèvres de cette dernière « Emmène le chez Naruto. » Elle se leva, lui tendant la main. Il la regarda surpris.

-Tu vas aller te reposer chez Naruto... Viens.

Il prit la main offerte et la suivit.

-Le destin s'acharne sur ces deux gamins... Et toujours à cause des plans des Conseillés..., fit Tsunade las.

Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent devant le petit studio de Naruto et entrèrent. Durant le trajet, les gens avaient été surpris de le voir, certains étaient indifférents, d'autres avaient des regards dur, mais il s'en moquait, seul lui importait les explications de la disparition de son ami, de son amour. Il observa un instant le petit nid douillet du blond, posa son sac ensuite ainsi que sa cape, puis il rejoignit Sakura sur le lit. Sakura lui énuméra les événements, dont celle de la trace de Naruto, un mois après son départ et le fait qu'il avait du utiliser le henge pour faire son rapport. La crainte que Naruto ait été obliger de « donner » son corps pour des informations. Elle le voyait partager entre la crainte et la colère. Celle d'aller tirer les vers du nez aux deux vieilles croutes tout en leur faisant subir milles et une souffrance à l'aide de son sharingan surpuissant.

Elle finit par se lever et se diriger vers le coin cuisine, vérifiant frigo et placard.

-Il y a encore quelques vivres dans le placard de la cuisine, fit-elle au jeune homme, en regardant le dit placard... Dans le frigo, tout à périmer... Tu devras faire des courses... Tu as de l'argent ?

Il ne fit que hocher la tête pour dire « oui ».

- Reste autant que tu veux. Je viendrais te voir dès que j'ai un moment... La clé de son studio est sur la table.

Il était toujours silencieux. Elle savait qu'il avait entendu, mais elle voyait qu'il essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas aller faire un massacre au final. Alors qu'elle allait passer le pas de la porte, elle entendit :

-Merci... Merci Sakura, de m'avoir dit la vérité... et de me laisser dormir chez lui, dit-il en la regardant.

-C'est normal Sasuke, tu as droit à la vérité... Repose-toi bien, dit-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Au bout d'un moment il se leva et fit le tour du studio. Bien que petit, Naruto l'avait bien agencé et l'avait décoré : un cadre avec la photo de l'équipe 7 accroché au mur, ainsi qu'un parchemin sur lequel était écrit « La volonté du Feu », deux autres cadres, un avec Jiraya et lui durant son entraînement et l'autre celle d'un couple, ses parents. Il fut surprit de constater, alors que c'était si évident, que Naruto était le fils du Yondaime. Et trouva que la mère du blond était d'une beauté sans égal, c'est alors qu'il réalisa une chose, son ancêtre n'était autre que la femme du premier Hokage. Donc on pouvait dire que Tsunade était vraiment comme sa grand-mère. Oui, il était le descendant d'un clan à la fois encore vivant et disparut. Il avait si mal juger Naruto, à cause de sa fierté d'Uchiha... Il lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était en faite un adversaire redoutable... Il continua et trouva une photo où se trouver ses anciens camarades, les senseis... Il avait loupé cette chance d'être entouré, alors que le blond lui avait si souvent proposer et maintenant il était quasiment seul...

Au bout d'un moment, il se prépara son repas qu'il mangea tranquillement avant de dormir dans un sommeil agité par l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour celui à qui il voulait avouer son amour.

Pendant qu'ils avaient discuté, Tsunade, à la tour avait convoqué des Anbus, pour faire surveiller le dernier des Uchiha, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

Le lendemain à la clairière :

Le médecin arriva comme à son habitude en début de matinée et demanda des nouvelles à Kana :

-Natsuki a eut une forte contraction. Elle a mis un peu de temps à passer... Depuis plus rien.

-Je vais l'examiner... De toute façon je dois lui faire l'échographie.

-Docteur ?

-Oui ?

-Il faudrait la ramener au village de Konoha... Après elle ne sera plus transportable et si elle commence à vraiment avoir des contractions, on est pas équipé, vous l'avez dit vous même. Si les Conseillés tiennent vraiment à ce que ces bébés naissent en forme, ils doivent donner leur accord.

Le médecin sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et acquiesça.

-Je l'examine et après je demande à Anzu (le chef Anbu) d'envoyer le message à Maître Homura et Maître Koharu.

-Merci Docteur... Je vais aller la chercher.

Quand elle alla à sa chambre, elle le retrouva, assoupit.

-Naruto...

-...

-Naruto, fit-elle un peu plus fort en lui caressant l'épaule.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

-Le Docteur est là, il va t'examiner et faire l'échographie...

-Ok, j'arrive...

-Il est d'accord pour ton retour... Maintenant, reste à attendre l'accord des deux vieux.

-Ouais, fit-il en s'étirant et s'asseyant. Merci Kana.

La jeune femme l'aida à mettre ses sandales et ils allèrent bras dessus dessous, jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Le médecin l'examina, vérifiant comme à son habitude le col, puis fit l'examen complet des fœtus.

-Natsuki, vous voulez connaître les sexes des bébés ? Ils sont bien positionnés.

Naruto regarda Kana qui lui souriait avec tendresse puis accepta.

-Alors..., ici, dit-il en plaçant la sonde sur le côté gauche du ventre de Naruto, c'est... un petit garçon !

Il changea la position de la sonde et la mit sur le côté droit.

-Et celui-ci... Encore un garçon !

Naruto souriait devant les images tout en tenant tendrement la main de Kana qui elle même était émue. Le médecin changea encore de place la sonde pour la positionner sur le bas ventre.

-Et ce petit bébé-ci... Ah ! fit-il avec un léger sourire... C'est une fille !

Et Naruto fondit en larmes tout en ayant le sourire. Il lui fallu un moment pour se calmer, puis le médecin lui ordonna d'aller se reposer, ensuite il partit écrire la missive aux Conseillés.

-Il faudra quelques jours pour tout mettre en place, si, ils sont d'accord, fit-il quand il revint l'avertir que le message était partit.

-Je comprends... Elle ne pourra pas voyager comme la dernière fois.

-En effet nous devrons faire plusieurs haltes, même si nous utilisons une carriole. Elle devra se dégourdir les jambes, on devra manger et tout quoi.

-Combien de temps environ pour rentrer ?

-S'il ne fait trop mauvais, que le voyage se passe bien, et qu'elle n'en souffre pas... Hum... Je dirais, quatre à cinq jours. Nous aurons la réponse demain. Et après pour la mise en place, avant le voyage... Deux bons jours.

-Bien... Sinon, vous avez des instructions ?

Et il lui énuméra les tâches à faire, avant qu'il ne reparte au village.

Naruto lui ressassait la nouvelle : deux garçons, une fille. Comment allait-il les appeler ? Il se leva de son lit pour prendre sur le secrétaire un petit cahier et un crayon, avant de se remettre dans son lit confortable. Il griffonna un moment sur son cahier jusqu'au moment il fut satisfait :

-Je vous ai trouvé des prénoms mes bébés..., fit-il en caressant son ventre.

Il sentit des petits coups et cela le fit sourire, car c'était comme s'ils lui répondaient. Il finit par s'endormir paisiblement.

_TBC..._

_Alors vos impressions ? Toujours aussi intéressant ? Donnez moi votre avis._

_Merci encore pour vos reviews précédente et merci d'avance pour les nouvelles._

_Je vous dis à bientôt ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici le troisième chapitre que vous attendiez, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. A la fin, j'ai été un peu sadique, afin de vous laisser dans le suspens, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas._

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vos mots d'encouragement, les mises en favoris et alerte et à mes nombreux lecteurs de par le monde._

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais je le trouve plus descriptif, enfin j'espère._

_Peut-être que des fautes m'ont encore échappé et je m'en excuse d'avance._

_Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Sacrifice partie 3

Le reste de la journée était passé rapidement. Les filles avaient décidé de laisser Naruto dormir quand l'heure du repas arriva le soir. Kana était juste rentré et avait déposé une couverture, car il commençait à faire frais.

Naruto ne se réveilla que tard dans la nuit. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil, et fut très surpris : il était plus de minuit, il avait dormit plus de huit heures d'affiler. Il se leva lentement, gardant la couverture sur le dos. Il sortit de la chambre sans bruit, tâtonnant dans le noir pour ne pas réveiller ses amies. Il atteignit la cuisine sans encombre. Allumant la lumière, il vit sur la table, un plateau couvert. Il s'assit devant et souleva le torchon. Il trouva une assiette bien garni : des sushis, un petit bol de ramen à réchauffer, et sur une autre petite assiette, six mochis* à la mangue, son péché de gourmandise, ou plutôt une de ses envies. Car cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il avait des envies irrésistibles : le chocolat, les mochis à la mangue, la glace, les petits gâteaux de soirée. Tout pour prendre des kilos. Mais les filles et le médecin veillaient à ce qu'il ne s'en « gave » pas.

Il dégusta son repas surtout les ramen après avoir réchauffé le bol. Il était repartit avec l'assiette des mochis pour s'il avait un creux durant la nuit. Mais au final, il les mangea assez rapidement, pendant qu'il lisait un livre. Une fois les mochis engloutis, il s'endormit aussitôt pour encore au moins six à sept heures de sommeil.

Il se réveilla le premier et prépara le petit déjeuné de tout le monde. L'odeur de cuisine, fit se lever les filles.

-Bonjour, les filles...

-Bonjour... Natsuki..., fit Kana en baillant.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ? Demanda Hana.

-Oui... Merci pour le plateau, il était délicieux... Allez, installez vous, c'est prêt !

Elles s'assirent et les rejoignirent une fois tout poser sur la table. Le petit déjeuné se passa dans la bonne humeur et sous les compliments de Kana et Hana. Une fois finis, Naruto tint à faire la vaisselle pendant qu'elles faisaient le ménage et le rangement. Alors qu'il était entrain de laver un des verre, une forte contraction vint et lui fit lâcher l'objet. Le son clair du verre qui s'était brisé au sol, se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Hana qui était dans la salle à manger, entendit le bruit et se rendit rapidement dans la pièce. Elle trouva Natsuki/Naruto entrain de souffler, se tenant d'une main le ventre et de l'autre se tenant au rebord de l'évier.

-...

-Natsuki ça va ?

-..., il ne fit que hocher négativement, la douleur lui coupant la parole.

-Viens t'asseoir...

Elle fit attention que « la femme enceinte », ne marche pas dans les débris de verre et « la » fit s'asseoir.

-Je vais aller chercher Kana !

-O... Ok...

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pu et trouva la jeune infirmière dans la pièce médicale, inventoriant les médicaments à disposition.

-Kana ! C'est Natsuki, elle a une contraction assez forte !

-Je te suis !

Et rapidement, elle fut près de son ami.

-Natsuki... La contraction est passé ?

-Oui... Mais cela m'a fait un mal de chien...

-Tu en as trop fait pour ce matin... Je vais te mettre sous monitoring... Si tu accouches maintenant, les petits ont très peu de chance de survivre. Surtout dans ses conditions.

-Ok...

-Hana, tu m'aides à la ramener dans sa chambre.

-Oui, pas de soucis.

Et les deux jeunes filles raccompagnèrent Naruto. Une fois installée sur le lit, Kana plaça les capteurs des appareils médicaux sur le ventre de Naruto puis les enclencha et commencèrent à diffuser le son des rythmes cardiaques des bébés. Les petites bandes de papiers commençaient à sortir montrant sur chacune deux courbes : une venant du cœur, l'autre des éventuelles contractions, mais pour celle là, la courbe était plate.

-Tu vas te reposer jusqu'à l'arrivée du docteur. Quand il est là, je vais lui demander de t'examiner.

-Ok...

-Tu veux dormir, ou lire ?

-Je vais continuer mon livre...

-Ca va...

-Merci Hana et désolé pour la casse... Désolé pour le travail supplémentaire.

-Ce n'est pas grave Natsuki, ta santé et celles des bébés priment avant un verre brisé ou le ménage.

Et elles laissèrent Naruto tranquille. Kana se réfugia dans sa chambre et commença à tourner en rond :

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose mais quoi ?... Il faut que Naruto sorte de là... Les vieux... je ne sais pas pourquoi, vont refuser... Je le sens... Il ne faut pas que je l'inquiète, il est déjà assez stressé avec ces contractions... »

Elle continua à tergiverser durant un moment, cherchant la meilleure solution, c'est alors que lui vint une idée. Elle s'installa à son secrétaire en sortie un carnet à lettre avec des petits nounours, un flacon ressemblant à ceux qui se trouvaient à l'infirmerie, avec un liquide translucide et une fine plume puis commença à écrire mais rien ne s'affichait malgré qu'elle continuait de tremper la pointe dans le flacon et de continuer d'écrire comme si de rien n'était. Une fois satisfaite, elle rangea le tout dans son tiroir, puis passa voir si tout allait bien du côté de Naruto. Ce dernier s'était endormi, le livre poser sur son ventre. Elle sourit en voyant l'objet être soulevé puis baissé par le mouvement régulier de la respiration du jeune homme mais son sourire se fit triste en entendant Naruto murmurer un prénom avec tristesse. Elle repartit comme elle était venue, c'est-à-dire sur la pointe des pieds et retrouva Hana dans la pièce principale. Elles n'avaient rien à faire aussi elles entamèrent une partie de dame.

Le médecin n'arriva qu'en début d'après midi.

-Comment va Natsuki ? Demanda-t-il

Kana lui parla de l'évènement du matin ce qui l'inquiéta, mais fut rassurer de voir que la jeune femme avait bien prit les choses en main.

-Que fait-elle maintenant ?

-Toujours au lit sous monitoring, et elle a repris sa lecture après le déjeuner. Elle a dormi un peu ce matin... Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

-Non pas encore... Bon je vais aller l'examiner, allez me chercher le matériel d'auscultation.

Ils se séparèrent, un allant à la chambre, l'autre à l'infirmerie.

TOC TOC TOC

« Entrez ! »

-Bonjour Natsuki, fit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Doc.

-Alors, on s'est surmené ce matin ? C'est pas bien.

-Si préparer un petit déjeuner et faire un peu la vaisselle c'est du surmenage, qu'est-ce que cela doit être si je devais aller promener une demi-heure pour ne pas avoir les jambes qui pèsent trois tonnes.

Le médecin lui sourit chaleureusement puis commença à l'examiner avec son chakra, vérifiant au passage, les différents tracés sur les feuilles de courbes. Kana entra avec le nécessaire et il l'examina un peu plus profondément. Naruto gémit légèrement de douleur quand le médecin avait dut lui écarter son intimité avec le spéculum, afin de vérifier avec plus de précision l'état du col de l'utérus. L'objet qui était toujours d'un froid intense à cause du fait qu'il était en métal, était désagréable comme avec n'importe quelle femme et le fait d'écarter les muscles vaginaux, cela tirait et en devenait légèrement douloureux. Au fils des mois, Naruto avait dépassé la gêne de ce genre d'examen, il avait du se faire une raison. Il savait que c'était pour son bien et celui des petits être qui grandissaient en lui.

-Bon, tout va bien maintenant, il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter, on va débrancher les appareils puis nous allons attaquer la première séance de préparation à l'accouchement.

Et c'est ainsi que durant près d'une heure, ils lui montrèrent comment pousser, comment bien souffler, sans non plus forcer pour le moment. Ils lui parlèrent également que s'il y avait des complications, ils seraient obligés de faire une césarienne pour dégager rapidement les bébés sans encombres.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Anzu le chef des Anbus, vint toquer à la porte.

-C'est un message pour vous docteur.

-Merci, fit-il en le prenant et le rangeant dans sa poche... Bon où en étais-je ?... Ah oui, donc, je vais inciser sur une environ quinze centimètres au dessus du pubis, juste à la « pliure » de votre ventre, puis après avoir incisé l'utérus et le placenta, je ferais sortir le bébé.

-Mais j'ai trois poches différentes !

-En effet mais en écartant celui qui se sera affaisser, la seconde descendra et je répèterai l'opération... Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour l'instant tout va bien, et vous êtes bien partit pour accoucher de manière vraiment naturelle.

-Devrais-je rester dans cette position ?

-Rien est obligatoire, si vous vous sentez mieux dans une autre position et que cela facilite le passage des enfants, vous pourrez le faire... Nous verrons la semaine prochaine, les autres positions d'accouchements.

-D'accord... Merci Doc, pour tous ces renseignements.

Le médecin lui dit au revoir tout en lui conseillant de rester jusqu'au lendemain dans son lit. Il bouda un peu puis continua de lire le livre concernant le monde de la grossesse et après le post partum (la naissance donc). Le livre s'intitulait : Devenir maman. Il sourit face au « grotesque » de sa situation. Il était un mec, avec l'apparence pour encore un certain temps d'une femme et qui allait devenir « maman »-papa.

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, le médecin lisait le message reçu, Kana à ses côtés.

-Ils refusent pour l'instant. Dans un mois oui, mais pour l'instant c'est impossible de la transférer.

Cette nouvelle dépita Kana au plus haut point, car elle l'avait senti venir gros comme une maison cette réponse et le médecin était lui aussi attristé et inquiet de ne pouvoir donner au final, les meilleures soins à « sa patiente ». Elle le laissa, là, remplir le dossier médical de Naruto, et alla voir Anzu. Elle devait exécuter son idée.

-Anzu ?

-Oui, Mlle Hitomi ?

-Est-il possible que j'envoie un courrier à ma famille ?

-..., il n'avait répondu et malgré son masque, elle savait qui la scrutait avec suspicion.

-Ma mère a toujours était d'une nature inquiète et comme je n'ai toujours pas donner de nouvelles depuis ma nouvelle affectation, je sais que là elle doit se faire un sang d'encre.

-Je...

-Je peux l'écrire devant vous, comme ça, vous êtes sûr que je ne divulgue rien. Ma famille croit que je suis près de la frontière dans le village de campagne à aider les médecins avec les rescapés du tremblement de terre.

-Bien... C'est d'accord...

-Merci ! Le docteur Hamasaki, la donnera au relais des postiers Ninja.

Elle partit à sa chambre, chercher le carnet de lettres et l'encre noir, ainsi que la plume et une enveloppe. Elle prit également dans son sac, sa bourse, puis alla à la salle à manger. Elle se mit à écrire, sous l'œil scrutateur de l'Anbu. Ce dernier fut surprit par le dessin à la fin.

-Pourquoi ce petit crabe qui tient une feuille de palme au dessus de lui ?

-Ça c'est pour ma petite sœur. Elle n'a que neuf ans et elle aime bien mes petits personnages humoristique. C'est pour lui montrer que je pense très fort à elle et que je la protège par la pensée telle une feuille de palme face au soleil.

-Ah... Ok.

-Alors vous êtes satisfait ?, fit-elle en le regardant fixement, même si elle ne voyait pas son expression à cause du masque.

-Oui. Rien n'a été divulguer... De toute façon il vaut mieux pour vous si vous ne voulez pas voir votre famille souffrir.

Elle ne dit rien de plus mettant la lettre dans l'enveloppe, inscrivit dessus l'adresse familiale, puis alla la remettre au médecin, ainsi que l'argent pour la poster. Elle espérait de tout cœur que cela allait fonctionner. Elle ne contait rien dire à Naruto, pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoir.

Le médecin, s'en alla suivit de l'Anbu, ce qui soulagea un peu l'infirmière. Alors qu'elle allait à sa chambre, Naruto l'aperçut et la héla.

-Kana-kun ?

-Oui ? Fit-elle en souriant. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, je voulais savoir juste une chose, dit-il en la fixant intensément.

Et elle comprit. Elle entra dans la chambre, la fermant à son passage pour être tous les deux tranquilles. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, posant une main sur le ventre rebondit, cherchant comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais il comprit à son silence, le contenu du message.

-Ils ont pas voulu, hein ?, fit-il triste.

Elle baissa les yeux, son regard aux bords des larmes. Il soupira de lassitude et de fatalisme. Il s'en était douté, cela aurait été trop facile, s'ils avaient acceptés. Il posa une main sur celle de son amie pour la réconforter.

-C'est... C'est pas grave Kana..., dit-il en regardant au loin par la fenêtre, son regard se perdant dans le vague.

-Mais Naruto...!

-Je m'y étais préparé..., dit-il en la regardant. Je dois juste prendre mon mal en patiente, fit-il en souriant pour la rassurer mais elle voyait bien qu'il était faux, forcé ce sourire.

Le regard de Naruto, trahissait son sourire. Lui même était aux bords de pleurer. Il mettait toujours ses crises de larmes sur le compte des hormones mais Kana savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas que ce facteur là, la plupart du temps. Intérieurement, son cœur s'était fissuré par cette situation, le manque de ses amis, de son Amour. Par le fait que les deux vieux, jouaient avec ses sentiments. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment aller réagir ses amis s'il gardait le secret de ce qu'il avait vécu pour les préserver. Il avait peur d'être de nouveau vu comme un monstre et que ses enfants le soit aussi. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ?

-Dans un mois tu seras transférer à Konoha... Je crois qu'ils veulent s'organiser correctement vu l'état dans lequel tu ais, fit-elle pour le rassurer et se rassurer aussi.

-Ils savent très bien ce qu'ils font Kana ! Fit-il avec une pointe de colère qui n'était dirigé que contre les deux vieux. En me mettant en clope avec autant de mômes dans le ventre, ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils me l'ont dit eux-même, cela faisait plus de deux qu'ils mettaient au point ce traquenard... Ils ne feront rien, je ne bougerais jamais d'ici. Ils enverront surement du matériel supplémentaire mais rien de plus. Si je n'avais pas appris à les connaître, j'aurai dit qu'ils étaient atteint d'Alzheimer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils sont mégalos, pas mieux que Danzô ou Madara. Ce qu'ils leurs importent c'est la sécurité du village, par n'importe quel moyen et ce, afin de le façonner comme ils le souhaitent, sans que Mamie Tsunade, y mette son nez, et jusqu'à présent ils ont très bien réussit, sinon on m'aurait déjà retrouvé et je serais auprès de mes amis, et toi auprès de ta famille.

Elle fut estomaquer par la tirade de son ami. Elle devait bien reconnaître que vu sous cet angle, il avait raison, mais ne comprenait toujours pas qu'on pouvait faire cela par cupidité, à une personne et surtout à un héros. N'avait-il pas assez sacrifié de sa vie depuis sa naissance, pour ce village, malgré, comment un temps, un long moment même, il avait été traité ? C'était sa force de caractère qui l'avait montré tel qu'il était, un enfant pas un monstre, un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé, mais qui malgré les regards de haine, aimait son village et était prêt à se sacrifier. Mais là, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. C'était comme s'il avait vendu son corps pour sauver ses amis. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit mais que c'était surtout un sacrifice pour des vies à sauver, dont la sienne et celles de sa famille, et la jeune femme s'en voulait énormément.

-Allez Kana, arrête de ruminer..., fit-il avec douceur et en caressant sa main quand il remarqua qu'elle ne disait plus rien, son regard juste encré sur le ventre arrondit mais perdu on ne sait où.

Elle le regarda et une larme, unique larme glissa sur sa joue. Naruto s'était complètement assis et lui effaça.

-Cela va aller Kana, je suis confiant... Ne t'inquiète plus...

-C'est moi qui devrais te consoler et là c'est l'inverse, fit-elle en souriant mais toujours au bord de pleurer.

-C'est dans ma nature... Tu es quelqu'un de bien, qui a un cœur en or... Et c'est ce que j'aime en toi, mais toi aussi tu as le droit d'être triste, d'avoir des fissures dans ton petit cœur et avoir quelqu'un pour le recoller avant qu'il ne se brise complètement. Tu es plus qu'une amie pour moi maintenant, tu es comme une petite sœur que je me dois de protéger, de consoler quand elle ne va pas bien et là ici, c'est le cas.

Elle fut toucher par cette déclaration et lui fit un beau sourire tout en essuyant ses larmes qui commençaient à glisser sur son visage.

-Bon, si on changeait de sujet ? fit le jeune homme enceint. On joue aux cartes tout à l'heure ?

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Hana frappa à la porte et entra. Elle poussait une desserte.

-Désolée de vous déranger les filles, mais c'est l'heure de manger, donc j'ai apporté les plateaux, qu'on mange toutes les trois ici, et après on joue aux cartes, j'ai apporté le paquet, sinon cette soirée risque d'être morne.

Kana et Naruto se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard surpris de Hana.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait marrer comme cela ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

-Bah, en fait je venais de proposer qu'on joue aux cartes tout à l'heure, juste avant que tu n'entres, fit Naruto.

-Oh ! Oui, je comprends. Encore une fois les grands esprits se rencontrent.

Elle posa le plateau devant Naruto et Kana pris le sien. Une fois toutes « attablées » sur le lit, le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur avant d'entamer une partie de Poker avec des bonbons. Elles se couchèrent tard dans la nuit après une pluie de rire continue.

Pendant ce temps à Kohona :

La nuit était bien avancée. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était inquiet pour Naruto et bouillait de fureur contre les deux vieux croûtons rassis par le temps. Depuis son arrivée, il savait qu'il était surveillé par les Anbus, cela l'énervait mais comprenait la précaution, il avait causé tant de mal autour de lui et surtout à son village que Tsunade, malgré sa tête retirer du Bingo Book, avait préféré le garder à l'œil, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Après un énième soupir et un énième retournement dans le lit de Naruto, il se leva, pris Kusanagi et sa cape, avant de sortir du petit logement.

En ce début d'automne, il faisait frais maintenant la nuit. Il posa sa cape sur ses épaules puis « plongea » dans le calme de Konoha, se dirigeant vers l'orée d'un bois. Il marcha un petit moment, toujours talonnés par l'équipe de surveillance de sa personne, mais s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Il continua un moment puis sortit sur une clairière. Il en voyait parfaitement les détails grâce à la lune ronde et clair qui diffusait sa lumière sur l'étendue. Il repéra alors trois poteaux et s'y avança.

Il resta un moment à les contempler puis posa sa main sur celui du milieu, lui rappelant une enfance passé, un événement qui l'avait amené sur la rive de l'amitié, grâce à un petit être blond, un brin excité, mais qui cachait un grand cœur. Il se mit à sourire légèrement se rappelant de la journée de la veille du test fait par Kakashi-sensei. Lorsqu'ils attendaient en classe l'arrivée d'Iruka. La provocation de Naruto, alors qu'il essayait de rester impassible, jusqu'à ce qu'un de leur camarade bouscule le blond par mégarde et que ce dernier cèle ses lèvres aux siens. Ils avaient été dégoûté et Naruto avaient dégusté les poings des filles. C'était le bon vieux temps. Il se rappela également la mission pour l'ours en or, où en voulant sauver Sakura et se défèrent de l'espèce de col qui les lier, ils s'étaient encore retrouver une fois de plus à avoir leurs lèvres celer. Leur amitié s'était approfondit mais tout dérapa après l'examen des Chuunin, lorsque Naruto avait battu Gaara, lui montrant qu'il était fort. Il ne l'avait pas supporté et sa haine pour son frère était remonté en surface, abandonnant ses deux seuls amis pour plus de pouvoir.

Son sourire avait disparut face ce constat. Quelle connerie avait-il fait ? Sa rancœur contre son frère n'était que mensonge et sa haine avait décuplé. Naruto avait fini par lui ouvrir les yeux mais à quel prix ? Il était prêt à mourir pour le village afin de le sauver de lui. Et son ami lui avait fait des révélations et sa haine s'était agrandit, mais Naruto avait fait naitre une lueur d'espoir. Et surtout il lui avait ouvert son cœur sans retenu avant qu'il ne le laisse, sachant pertinemment que lui, le dernier Uchiha, allait disparaître peut-être à jamais, de sa vue et de son cœur, mais il en avait pris le risque.

Dans les arbres alentours, les Anbus observaient ses moindres gestes, bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas bouger.

Il regarda le ciel étoilé, les yeux s'humidifiant de larmes. Sa colère remonta encore dans son cœur, depuis qu'il avait su que Naruto disparut à causes des vieux séniles. Il devait se défouler maintenant s'il ne voulait pas faire une meurtre sur l'heure. Il s'avança sur le terrain d'entrainement de son ancienne équipe, retirant sa cape, créa quatre clones, puis se jeta sur eux, Kusanagi en main et criant sa rage.

Les Anbus ne bougèrent pas de leur poste et comprirent son geste. Il était d'une telle fureur que s'ils y allaient pour le stopper, ils auraient fini en morceaux.

Son combat contre lui même, même s'il visualisait à la place les vieux, dura un long moment, exterminant ses clones, un à un. Une fois le dernier évaporer, il se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé. Ses larmes revinrent cependant mais ne durèrent pas longtemps car il finit par s'endormir.

Deux jours plus tard, magasin de la famille Hitomi :

Il était presque midi, il y avait du monde dans la boutique. Les parents de Kana s'occupaient des clients pendant que sa sœur et son frère étaient à l'école. Alors que sa femme servait une cliente et que lui était en caisse, un homme en uniforme entra et s'avança vers lui. C'était le facteur ninja.

-Mr Hitomi ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'ai une enveloppe à vous remettre..., fit-il en tendant l'objet après l'avoir sorti du sac.

-Merci...

-Signez ici, s'il vous plait..., tendant également le registre. Merci, bonne journée !

Et il repartit. Mr Hitomi regarda plus attentivement l'enveloppe et reconnu l'écriture de Kana.

-C'est une lettre de ta fille ! Fit-il en s'adressant à son épouse.

-Ah oui ? Enfin des nouvelles !... Tenez Mme Izaki.

-Merci, fit la cliente.

-Il n'y a pas, par contre, l'adresse de retour pour que nous puissions lui écrire.

-Elle a du l'oublier, tu sais comment elle est, tête de linotte, par moment, fit la femme.

La cliente paya puis s'en alla. Mme Hitomi s'était rapprochée de son mari. Ils regardèrent l'heure puis fermèrent la boutique une fois tous les clients partis, avant de monter à l'étage. Ils s'assirent et le père ouvrit l'enveloppe. Ils commencèrent à en lire le contenus.

_Chers Papa, Maman, Kazuya et Kagura._

_Il était temps que je vous donne de mes nouvelles. Je sais que cela fait au moins six mois que vous en attendiez, mais je n'ai pas arrêté de travailler. Vous me manquez tellement tous les quatre. J'espère que vous allez bien. Kazuya, Kagura, j'espère que vous travaillez bien à l'école. L'école est importante pour devenir de bons ninjas mais surtout pour être de bonnes personnes surtout qu'en on est entouré d'amis._

_Ce tremblement de terre à fait d'énormes dégâts dans la région mais surtout de très nombreux blessés. L'organisation a été une galère monumentale mais depuis trois mois cela va beaucoup mieux. Je m'occupe de la pédiatrie, il y a encore tellement d'enfants qui souffrent. Ils ont besoins d'attention._

_J'ai réussi à me faire deux nouvelles amies. Elles sont super et ont à peu près mon âge. On se soutient toutes les trois face à l'adversité et face au manque que nous avons de ne pouvoir voir nos familles. _

_Mais bientôt nous rentrerons, normalement, peut-être, d'ici trois ou quatre mois. Je me languis de vous serrez dans mes bras._

_Je vous aime, tous très fort, Kana. (plus le petit crabe couvert de sa feuille de palme)_

Leurs cœurs s'étaient réjouis d'avoir des nouvelles rassurantes et regardèrent le petit dessin de nouveau. Intrigués.

-Chéri, ce petit crabe ne te rappelle rien ? fit la femme.

Il le regarda longuement, tout en cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

-Mais si ! C'était sa façon de dire qu'il y avait un message secret quand elle devait donner les réponses à ses copines de classe !

La mère partit chercher une bougie qu'elle alluma, puis le père passa la flamme à proximité de la feuille sans la faire brûler. Sous l'action de la chaleur, le message, écrit plus gros apparu de couleur rouge. En le lisant, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur et de frayeur. Ils étaient tous en danger, ainsi que leur fille chérie, et que son ami.

Il devait agir et vite sans se faire remarquer. Mais comment faire ?

_TBC..._

_Alors ? Ai-je été sadique avec vous ?_

_Avez vous aimé ce chapitre ? J'espère que oui. :D_

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatiente !_

_A bientôt. Et merci de m'avoir lu !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et oui ! Je suis de retour pour vous publier, encore un chapitre. Je prends un peu d'avance, car après, j'aurai un peu moins de temps pour faire l'histoire._

_Je vais m'atteler au costume de ma fille, son carnaval est dans quinze jours. Donc normalement, le prochain chapitre sera publier dans une semaine environ._

_Encore une fois je remercie mes revieweuses, car je crois fortement qu'il n'y a que des filles _XD_, tous les lecteurs du monde entier qui suivent cette fic, ainsi que ceux qui l'ont placé en favoris/alertes._

_Oui, effectivement je suis sadique ! J'avais prévenu. Et encore une fois, cela va être le cas._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre comme les précédents._

_Et encore mille excuses pour les fautes que vous risquez de trouver._

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _:)

_NB: Après une énième relecture, j'ai corrigé encore quelques fautes._

Sacrifice... Partie 4

Depuis la nouvelle du refus des vieux, l'ambiance c'était encore plombée, mettant mal à l'aise Hana, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment cette décision.

-Bon vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ? Fit-elle debout, les bras croisées et regardant Naruto et Kana, assis sur le divan. J'en ai marre de vous voir ruminer depuis deux jours.

-..., Kana était muette et le regard baissé.

-Nous ne pouvons rien te dire, fit Naruto sans la lâcher du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu ne peux pas être dans la confidence. Pas qu'on ne veut pas, c'est qu'on ne peut pas.

La jeune resta coi quelques secondes, puis s'assit se calmant et les regarda d'un air triste.

-C'est si grave que ça ?

-Oui, et ta sécurité est en jeu. Moins tu en sais mieux tu te porteras. Crois-moi Hana, fit-il avec fermeté pour qu'elle ne demande pas plus de renseignement. Tu es notre amie, et on veut que tu sois tranquille.

-Comment je vais faire moi, maintenant pour être calme. On lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Si tu ne te sens plus de travailler ici, je peux demander au docteur la semaine prochaine pour que tu puisses retourner auprès des tiens, fit Kana.

-Et vous ? Comment ferez vous pour le ménage, les courses et la cuisine ? Je suis assez grande pour prendre sur moi. Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que vous croyez... Bon, on va faire comme si jamais je ne vous avais posé de question. Ok ?

Pour seule réponse, ils lui sourirent chaleureusement. Alors que Naruto allait se lever pour les rejoindre dans la cuisine, Hana l'interrompit dans son geste.

-Ah non ! Natsuki, tu restes assise sagement sur ce divan douiller. Tu nous laisses préparer le déjeuner et toi tu te reposes.

-Mais c'est ce que je fais depuis deux jours, plaida-t-il pour la faire changer d'avis.

-J'ai dit non ! Tu nous as fait assez peur comme ça... Sinon je te promets que dès que tu as accouché tu vas tâter de mon coup de pied au derrière.

-Ça va ! Je capitule !

Et il lui fit un grand sourire, tout en se rasseyant.

-Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Des ramens ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire, qui même sous son apparence féminine était à tomber.

C'est alors qu'apparut Kana, l'air vraiment pas contente.

-Ah non ! Tu en as eu hier ! Tu as besoins d'un repas un peu plus équilibré !

-Mais ! Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ! Il y a les quatre groupes d'aliments ! Les protéines, les glucides, les légumes, et un peu de lipides !

-Peut-être, mais pas de cette façon, dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

-Pfff !

-Viens Hana, on va lui préparer à manger sans son avis !

-Je ne peux vraiment pas manger ce que je veux ici ! Que des tortionnaires !

Et alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, Kana se retourna et fit son plus beau sourire de gagnante à Naruto, qui sourit face à cette mimique.

Naruto s'installa correctement ou tout du moins du mieux qu'il pouvait, croisant ses jambes. Il joignit les mains et fit comme une sphère avec ses doigts joints. Il inspira puis expira lentement et commença à méditer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entra dans son subconscient et se retrouva en face de Kurama.

-Il y avait longtemps que tu n'étais plus venu me voir.

-Ouais... Et puis les discutions mentales sont pas mal non plus.

-Mouais... Les filles te mènent à la baguette ma parole. Tu te ramollis mon vieux, fit-il en rigolant doucement.

-Hé ! Je viens ici pour avoir un peu de soutient et toi tu prends leur partie ! C'est pas juste ! Méchant ! Fit-il avec une moue et un regard de môme.

Et le renard éclata de rire face à ça ce qui entraina par la suite le jeune homme dans l'hilarité. Au bout d'un moment ils se calmèrent.

-Faut dire qu'elles sont un peu effrayante là... Je viens de découvrir une nouvelle facette de leur personnalité, fit Naruto, puis rajouta en réprimant un frisson. J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont de la même trempe que Sakura là !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bouge d'un iota, et tu en prendras pour ton matricule... Tiens ! Tes morpions ont la bougeotte.

-Parle pas d'eux comme ça, purée ! Ce sont des être humains, pas des bestioles !

-Je dirais plutôt des extra-terrestre, mais bon !

-Kurama !

« Natsuki...»

-Je crois qu'on t'appelles morveux !

-Pfff! Je ne suis vraiment pas soutenus aujourd'hui...

« Natsuki... »

-Bon je file ! À plus tard !

-A plus demi-portion !

Naruto se retourna et lui sourit, ce qui fit sourire son colocataire corporelle et il revint à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva en face des filles, un peu inquiète.

-Ca va Natsuki ? Demanda Hana. Cela fait cinq minutes qu'on t'appelle et tu n'as pas bougé d'un poil.

-Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis. Je méditais profondément, c'est tout.

Kana le regarda puis compris. Hana s'éloigna et elle lui parla discrètement.

-Tu es allé bouder auprès de Kurama ? Hein ? Fit-elle en souriant.

-...

-Dans le mille ! Mais il s'est foutu de ta figure ?

-...

-Encore dans le mille.

-Tu sais que tu deviens effrayante là ! Déjà tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression de voir Sakura, réunit en vous deux, maintenant tu fais de la voyance ! Mais d'où tu débarques ?

-Euh... De Konoha, quartier des Shurikens d'Argent, mais surtout du ventre de ma mère ! Dit-elle avec un sourire digne de Colgate.

Naruto la regarda incrédule puis éclata de rire, suivit par elle. Hana revint avec le repas, ne comprenant pas l'hilarité de ses amies.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Oh rien ! Fit Kana. Je parlais juste de ses bouderies et elles, elles nous a comparé à une amie commune que nous avons toutes les deux, fit-elle en se montrant et montrant Naruto.

-Ah ok... Mais la prochaine fois, attendez que je sois là pour rire.

-Promis.

Pendant ce temps à Konoha :

-Comment on va faire pour la prévenir ? Fit la mère de Kana, doucement.

-Je ne sais pas... Franchement je ne sais pas... Je vais y réfléchir, t'inquiètes pas ma chérie...

-Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'inquiétude avec ma mère... Il va falloir partir plus tôt.

-Au final, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, vu la tournure des événements...

-Vivement que ce cauchemar cesse alors...

-Oui... Il faut retourner en bas et rouvrir la boutique.

Elle acquiesça et suivit son mari. Ils rouvrirent la boutique et essayèrent d'être le plus normal possible, au cas où ils étaient surveillés. Une bonne partie de l'après-midi passa. Leurs enfants venaient de rentrer de l'école.

-On a eu une lettre de Kana, fit la mère.

-Super, fit Kazuya âgé de 13 ans.

-Elle a écrit beaucoup de chose maman ? Demanda la petite Kagura.

-Elle dit qu'elle va bien et qu'elle espère que vous travailliez bien à l'école. Elle devrait rentrer dans quelques mois. Son travail lui prends beaucoup de temps.

-Comme d'habitude, fit le jeune garçon d'un air un peu las.

-Bon, montez dans vos chambres, faites vos devoirs.

-Bien maman, firent en chœur les enfants.

Alors que les enfants étaient à l'étage et le magasin peu fréquenté, ils reçurent un appel que le père prit :

-Epicerie Hitomi, j'écoute...

« C'est pour passer une commande... »

-Oui... Je prends note de votre commande... Allez-y j'ai de quoi noté.

« Il faudrait une boite de mochis à la mangue, ainsi qu'une à l'haricot rouge sucré. Le thé vert que prépare votre épouse, et un assortiment de fruit. C'est pour le Hokage... A remettre en main propre comme d'habitude. »

-Oui, c'est vrai, fit l'homme en souriant.

« Elle adore tout ce que votre femme fait... »

-Oui, je sais, à chaque fois, elle en vante les mérite... Bien, je prépare tout cela et je viens le lui remettre...

« Merci, au revoir. »

-Au revoir.

-On a une commande ? Fit l'épouse.

-Oui. Et on a enfin une possibilité.

-Prépare le panier, je reviens avec la lettre.

Une fois le panier préparer et la lettre dans la poche, Mr Hitomi se dirigea vers le bâtiment du Hokage. Il arriva devant la grande porte, et les ninjas en postent le saluèrent chaleureusement comme à leur habitude avant de le laisser entrée. Un ninja à l'intérieur, le conduisit vers le bureau, en passant par le grand escalier puis le long corridor avant de s'arrêter devant le bureau de la Godaime.

Il toqua et attendit :

« Entrez »

-Maître Hokage... Mr Hitomi est arrivé avec votre commande.

-Bien, fais le entrer.

Il laissa passer l'homme charger et repartit. Dans la pièce, Shizune, Sakura, Sai et Kakashi étaient présent. L'Equipe 7 venait de rentrer d'une mission. Il salua tout le monde.

-Hitomi san, comment allez vous ? Fit la Godaime.

-Ça pourrait allez..., fit-il en posant le panier.

-Comment ça ?

Il regarda dehors puis demanda :

-Puis-je parler librement ? C'est important.

-Vas-y je me porte garant de tout le monde dans cette pièce.

Il prit une inspiration puis murmura :

-Ma fille m'a envoyé une lettre me rassurant que tout allez bien à la vallée Hokuzai mais..., -et il sortit la lettre – c'est bien tout le contraire. En fait, c'était un message pour vous comme pour nous.

Et il tendit la feuille à Tsunade qui la déplia et commença à lire :

_Godaime-sama_

_Protégez ma famille des maîtres Homura et Koharu. Ils sont en grand danger._

_Je sais où est Naruto. On est ensemble. C'est urgent de le sortir de là, sa vie en dépend._

_Vallée de Tsuki (la lune) – Lac Aosora (Ciel Bleu) – Grande maison au bord de l'eau._

_Trois Anbus de la Racine – Kekkai lier à Naruto – Il ne peut pas le franchir sans mourir._

_Faites vite s'il vous plait._

Tsunade releva son regard vers l'homme et elle put lire la détresse d'un père. Elle même, était dans une détresse totale mais elle se devait de rester calme.

-Ma femme devait rejoindre sa mère au village de Chozu, elle est malade, elle est peut-être sur la fin d'après son frère...

-Allez-y tous ensemble... Kakashi, prévient l'équipe Gaï qu'ils vont les escorter et les protéger. Hitomi san partez dès que vous êtes prêts et restez impassible. Dès qu'elle est en sécurité je vous prévient.

-Bien, firent les deux hommes.

Le père de Kana repartit à la boutique, et Kakashi retrouva les autres, leur expliquant la situation.

-Shizune convoque Shikamaru, Yamato et Hinata.

-Hai !

Et elle partit également.

-Maître Tsunade ? Fit Sakura qui n'avait peur d'avoir mal compris le message qu'elle venait de lire, et qui était toujours posé sur le bureau.

-On va aller les sauver, le sauver Sakura... Pas un mot à Sasuke, tant que Naruto n'est pas là, il faut être le plus discret possible.

-Mais...

-Sasuke risque de faire un massacre.

-Vous avez raison.

-Et pour eux ? Fit Sai en lui faisant comprendre qu'ils parlaient des vieilles croûtes.

-Quand il sera en sécurité, on fera le nécessaire... Sakura, garde ton calme je t'en pris, fit-elle en la voyant serrer les poings de colère.

Dix minutes plus tard, les trois appelez arrivèrent et Kakashi fut de retour. Les trois jeunes ninjas furent surpris de toute cette tension.

-Suivez-moi, nous allons dans la salle du secret.

Ils la suivirent en silence jusqu'au mur, elle composa une série de signes puis posa sa main sur le mur et dit :

-NINPO : Salle du Secret.

Et une porte apparue. Tous entrèrent et une fois fait elle la fit disparaître. La salle n'était pas bien grande, une table y était installée au centre. Environ une douzaine de personne pouvait tenir dans cette pièce. Un petit cadre donnait une vision d'ensemble dans le bureau de Tsunade pour surveiller les aller est venu. A l'extérieur, ce cadre avait l'apparence du Kanji du feu. Cela fonctionnait comme un miroir sans teint. Des bougies s'allumèrent.

-Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est que nous avons une piste très sérieuse au sujet de Naruto et donc une preuve supplémentaire contre Homura et Koharu.

-Quelle est telle ? Demanda Shikamaru.

Elle lui tendit la lettre qu'il lut à haute voix.

-C'est une bonne amie à moi Shikamaru, fit Sakura, elle travaille à l'hôpital en tant qu'infirmière. Elle a pris de nombreux risques pour pouvoir nous passer l'info.

-C'est une ninja ? Demanda Yamato.

-Elle en a les bases mais elle s'est consacrée aux soins mais si elle devait se battre, elle le ferait sans hésitations.

-J'ai envoyé l'équipe Gaï protéger sa famille, et ils ne devraient pas tarder à partir dans la famille. Vous allez partir tous les six. Si j'envoie plus de monde, cela risque d'éveiller les soupçons...

-Je leur ai dit de partir en avant et qu'ils les rejoignent une fois la grande route fini. Ils vont rester embusquer dans les arbres et les suivre sans bruit, fit Kakashi.

-Bien, répondit la Godaime. Shikamaru, Kakashi, je vous charge de la stratégie. Hinata, Sakura, vous serez une aide supplémentaire pour la survie de Naruto. Yamato, Sai avec vos dons vous serez le soutient et si besoin l'équipe de transport.

-Dommage qu'elle ne précise pas la nature du mal de Naruto, fit Sakura.

-Elle a eu peu de temps pour faire cette manœuvre, elle a essayé d'être succin mais clair pour nous renseigner, fit Shikamaru.

-En effet... Vous partez dans deux heures. Réunissez tout le matériel que vous avez besoins et bonne chance.

-Hai ! Firent-ils tous en choeur.

-Que fait-on des Anbus ? Demanda Hinata.

-Tuez-les si besoins, sinon celez-les dans un parchemin... Et s'il y a le moindre soucis, Sai tu envoies un oiseau messager... Sai, fais leur un topo sur tes anciens camarades, ceux qui pouvaient réaliser un kekkai.

-Bien.

Elle regarda par le cadre, tout était calme. Elle refit le ninpo et tous sortirent avant de se quitter. Elle se retrouva seule avec Shizune.

-Ils vont me le payer, je te juge qu'ils vont me le payer, fit-elle en grondant de rage mais essayant de la contenir.

-Il va leur falloir environ trois jours, pour l'atteindre.

-Oui, en effet... Ils feront surement très peu de pause pour arriver plus vite. Une fois au lac, le Byakugan d'Hinata sera très utile pour repérer la batisse.

-Vous croyez qu'ils lui ont fait quoi ? Normalement avec le Kyuubi, il ne devrait pas être malade ?

-Shizune, si le renard t'entendait, tu aurais passé un sale quart d'heure, fit-elle en souriant doucement.

-Oh, euh, Kurama je veux dire.

-Effectivement avec lui, Naruto ne devrait pas être malade, en tout cas aussi longtemps. Ils doivent le maintenir dans cet état...

Elle avait laissé la lettre dans la Chambre du Secret afin qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains mais surtout pas dans celles de Sasuke. Il était si impulsif ce gamin au final, comme Naruto.

-Ils ont dû bloquer son chakra, reprit la Godaime. Sinon, il serait qu'en même revenu avant que cela ne s'aggrave... Les chiens gâleux...

-Tsunade, fait ce que tu as conseillé à Sakura. Reste calme.

Elle regarda la jeune femme et lui sourit en se calmant quelque peu.

-Tu as raison... Bon je vais reprendre mon travail...

C'est alors qu'apparut un Anbu dans son bureau.

-Tu viens pour ton rapport, Tora (Tigre) ?

-Oui, Godaime-Sama... Uchiha Sasuke est parti cette nuit au terrain numéro 7.

-Ah bon ? C'est vrai que c'était leur terrain à une époque... Continue.

-Il est resté un bon moment impassible, devant un des poteau mais au bout d'un moment nous avons sentit son chakra bouillir de colère. Il est allé au centre du terrain, à créer quatre clones de lui-même et s'est battu contre eux toute une bonne partie de la nuit. Il a fini par s'endormir après avoir fait disparaître le dernier, et il vient de rentrer chez Naruto. Les autres sont toujours avec lui.

-Bien... L'équipe de relève ne devrait pas tarder, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer également. Va.

Il s'inclina et disparut.

-Il va finir par nous péter un fusible, fit Tsunade las.

-Je crois que cela confirme les dire de Sakura, fit Shizune, tout en tenant Tonton dans ses bras.

-Son amour pour Naruto est sincère...

-Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il y a quelques jours, Maître Koharu et Homaru, savent qu'il est là ?

-Oui... Mais je leur ai tenu tête, et j'ai bien fait comprendre qu'il était déjà sous surveillance. Je ne leur ai seulement pas dit pourquoi il est revenu, ce ne sont pas leurs oignons.

-Ils voulaient carrément l'enfermer, je suppose ?

-Oui, mais je leur ai rappelé qu'il n'était plus dans le Bingo Book, donc ils devaient le laisser tranquille...

Elle finit par reprendre son travail, une fois calmer.

Pendant ce temps dans le Studio de Naruto :

Sasuke était rentré, encore un peu épuisé, mais il n'en avait laissé rien paraître. Il se déshabilla mollement et alla sous la douche. Il voulait faire disparaître les dernières traces de la tension. Une fois un peu plus apaisé, séché et habillé. Il alla faire quelques courses. Alors qu'il rentrait dans une épicerie, il sentit six chakras se déplacer rapidement mais le temps qu'il ressorte, ils avaient disparut. Il fit rapidement ses courses, alla les déposer chez Naruto, et rendit très vite à la tour de l'Hokage.

Alors qu'elle tamponnait un tas de feuilles que Shizune lui avait apporté, les deux femmes sentirent le chakra fort de Sasuke.

-Et merde... Bon, il va falloir la jouer avec finesse, fit l'Hokage.

Il toqua et entra au son de la voix de la « vieille » femme.

-Hokage, Shizune...

-Sasuke... Que me vaut ta visite ?

-J'ai senti six chakras tout à l'heure, dont ceux de Sakura et Kakashi. Ils sont partit du village.

-En effet, ils sont partis en mission.

-Où ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'es plus qu'un simple civil dans ce village, l'aurais-tu oublié Uchiha ?

-Je veux savoir si cela à un rapport avec Naruto.

-Et de quel droit ?

-Il était mon coéquipier.

-Etait ! Puisque tu es parti pour ta vengeance et que maintenant tu n'es plus qu'un simple civil, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

-Je m'en fiche de ces raisons, je veux juste savoir.

-Nous avons eu une demande urgente, mais comme je te l'ai dit tu n'es plus un ninja d'ici... Peut-être un jour si tu le souhaites mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas assez confiance en toi pour que tu es le privilège de retrouver cette place.

-Je comprends... Mais promettez-moi de me dire si vous avez des pistes sur Naruto...

Elle le sonda quelques secondes pour donner le change, mais elle sentait que sur ce plan-ci, le jeune homme était sincère, il voulait le retrouver saint et sauf. Elle regarda Shizune intensément et pu lire de la désapprobation, mais elle ne pouvait pas blesser le jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce dernier avait baissé son regard, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se devait être honnête un peu, même si elle avait fait promettre aux autres de ne rien dire, mais d'abord elle devait le tester.

-Sasuke... Aimes-tu sincèrement Naruto ? Fit-elle le regardant intensément.

-...

-Je veux que tu me répondes... Car tu as fait déjà assez de mal à ton camarade. Alors ?

-Oui... Je l'aime... Sinon pourquoi je serai revenu ?

-Peut-être pour le narguer encore et encore ? Cela a été ton jeu pendant des années, surtout en le prenant pour un moins que rien. Rien ne me prouve cet amour soudain.

Elle put voir Sasuke fulminer. Ce dernier perdit d'ailleurs légèrement son sang froid et tapa du point sur le bureau, jetant un regard noir à la Godaime.

-Ne remettez jamais en doute mes sentiments pour lui ! Il m'a fallu du temps pour y voir clair, mais la vérité c'est que je suis fou amoureux de lui !

-Bien...

-Tsunade ! Non ! Il ne faut pas !

-Shizune, tais-toi ! Gronda-t-elle en la regardant très durement.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention vers Sasuke qui avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. Ce dernier ancra son regard anthracite dans le regard noisette de la Godaime, attendant une réponse.

-Nous avons eu une information, j'ai envoyé une équipe pour la confirmer. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour le moment tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Quand j'aurais des confirmations, alors là seulement je t'en dirais de quoi il en retourne ! Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail !

-...

-Je te le jure, sur la tête de Naturo.

En parti satisfait, il les salua légèrement et s'en alla. Elles avaient senti la colère de Sasuke de monter d'un cran durant cette entrevue mais il tentait pourtant de garder son calme. Elles attendirent qu'il soit loin pour réagir, surtout Tsunade :

-Ne te ravise plus de faire ce que tu as fait Shizune ! Je sais ce que je fais !

-Mais...

-CA SUFFIT !

-...

-Il fallait que je sois sûr de ses sentiments ! Il n'a jamais vraiment su mentir avec ses sentiments surtout quand il s'agissait de Naruto ! Ce n'est encore qu'un gamin au fond de lui...

-Mais n'as pas tu peur qu'il fasse une bêtise ?

-Il ne fera rien d'insensé si ce n'est qu'il risque de partir à leur suite...

Pendant ce temps à environ deux kilomètres de Konoha :

L'équipe de secours sautait de branche en branche dans la forêt dense, tout en restant silencieux. Chacun pensait à Naruto et de comment ils pouvaient le sortir de ce merdier ainsi que la jeune infirmière, c'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre dans ce silence pesant :

-Kakashi, il faut gagner encore du temps ! On en a sinon encore pour trois jours de route, fit Shikamaru.

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Il faut passer par les airs, on devrait gagner une bonne journée.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Allons jusqu'au plateau des six collines, nous prendrons les airs de là !

-Hai !

-Sai, combien pouvons nous être sur tes oiseaux d'encre ? Demanda Yamato.

-Pas plus de deux. Je ne peux pas en faire de très grands.

-Ok, donc trois oiseaux.

Ils atteignirent quelques minutes plus tard le plateau. Sai sortit aussitôt un parchemin, l'encre et son pinceau, et dessina rapidement, trois aigles :

-NINPO : Toiles aux monstres fantomatiques.

Les trois oiseaux, sortirent du parchemins et prirent en volumes.

-Nous pouvons monter, fit le jeune homme blafard.

-On utilisera ce moyen alors pour rentrer rapidement, fit Sakura, surtout si Naruto n'est pas assez stable pour faire la route.

-Oui, c'est vrai... On verra sur place...

-Par contre il faudra reprendre le chemin par la forêt, un peu avant pour ne pas être repéré.

-Oui. Je ferai appelle à Pakkun et Hinata tu nous aideras à bien nous diriger avec ton Byakugan.

-Oui, Kakashi sensei.

Ils s'installèrent sur les oiseaux et ils reprirent le périple qui les mènera à Naruto et Kana.

Devant les portes de Konoha :

Sasuke regardait le chemin qui pouvait le mener à Naruto mais comment faire sans plus d'information. Au final il n'avait pu tirer les vers du nez de la Godaime. Il n'avait pas le don de Juugo pour communiquer avec les animaux, ce qui n'aidait pas. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence que là, il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est de partir à l'aveuglette. Lui qui n'avait jamais réellement fait confiance à qui que ce soit depuis son départ de Konoha, devait s'en remettre à Tsunade et maintenant espérer que la Godaime dise vrai, que la piste serait bonne pour retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Il soupira et refit le chemin arrière jusqu'au studio de Naruto.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, il trouva Ino qui l'attendait :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ino ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke ! Toujours aussi aimable !

-Hmfff...

-C'est Sakura qui m'envoie... Elle m'a demandé de te confier cela, fit-elle en tendant un petit sac.

Il le prit et regarda à l'intérieur.

-Elle veut que tu le gardes jusqu'à « son » retour... Après son départ, elle était passé ici, et avait trouvé le bandeau sur la table. Elle la prit afin de lui rendre quand il rentrerait... Alors prends-en soin.

Il ne fit que hocher la tête et lui adressa un micro sourire pour la remercier puis entra dans la maison. La jeune fille resta surprise quelques instant, puis cela lui fit chaud au cœur de voir qu'il n'avait pas qu'un cœur de pierre, enfin elle s'en alla.

Lui, s'assit sur le lit, se calant contre le mur et sortit de la sacoche, l'objet confier. Ce dernier se mit à briller grâce aux rayons de soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Il brillait comme le sourire qu'offrait souvent Naruto à ses amis, même à lui malgré les souffrances de le voir se détourner de sa main. Il le serra contre lui, contre son cœur. Il regrettait vraiment maintenant sa soif de pouvoir.

-Qu'ai je fais ? Mais qu'ai-je fais ?

Des larmes silencieuses apparurent mais il ne les chassa pas. Il fallait que cela sorte, sinon à force de les cumuler, de les dissimuler, il allait craquer.

Deux jours plus tard, la clairière près du lac :

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais tout était calme. Aucun(e) des trois n'avaient envi de parler. Naruto était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, installer confortablement. Il avait soulevé son tricot et regardait avec bonheur les ondulations sur son ventre. Les filles souriaient en le voyant faire et ne voulaient troubler ce moment de bonheur.

Naruto vit alors la forme d'un petit pied et passa doucement un doigt dessus. Le pied s'enleva et réapparut juste à côté, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme. C'était le pied d'un de ses fils. Il sentit alors une poussée bien plus bas sur son ventre et posa ses doigts sur le renflement. Sa fille se manifestait comme pour montrer qu'elle était là aussi.

Au bout d'un moment quand le calme revint dans son ventre, Naruto se leva et alla à sa chambre, pour en ressortir presque aussitôt, une veste chaude sur le dos et il sortit de la maison tranquillement. Il apprécia la chaleur du soleil, sur son visage, pendant un petit moment, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer, puis il avança au milieu du jardin et se mit en position, jambes écartés...

-Tu crois qu'elle devrait faire cela Kana ?

-Elle en a besoin et pour l'instant il n'y a pas eu d'autres crises. Au contraire cela fera du bien à son corps.

Et elles regardèrent Naruto évoluer, au fils des mouvements doux qu'il enchainé. Il pliait légèrement les jambes deux ou trois fois en remontant son corps successivement, levant les bras légèrement en même temps, avant de faire un pas de côté et de changer de position. Bien que son ventre l'empêchait de bien bouger, il avait une certaine grâce et une maîtrise des mouvements. Il enchaina le kata, durant une bonne demi-heure puis, sentant la fatigue venir, il s'installa sur le rebord du porche et perdit son regard azur sur l'immensité du lac, une main caressant le ventre.

Kana, continua à l'observer un moment mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Elle espérait que ses parents avaient compris le message et que les amis de Naruto étaient en route. Depuis le départ du médecin et de l'Anbu, elle n'avait pas revu ce dernier ni ses coéquipiers, et d'un côté cela, la soulageait car si vraiment ils étaient route, elle n'aimerait pas que les combats se passent dans cette maison. Elle était même prête à donner sa vie, si elle pouvait arriver à sauver Naruto et ses futurs enfants. Il fallait que son plan marche.

Pendant ce temps là à Konoha :

Sasuke était repartit voir Tsunade, il voulait quelque chose de précis. Une chose que son frère lui avait confié, juste avant de mourir, une chose qu'il lui avait murmuré avant de s'effondrer.

-Encore toi ? Que veux-tu ?

-Avoir accès aux archives de ma famille qui sont au Mont Hokage.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'en étant le seul héritier, donc il me revienne de droit et que je suis le seul à pouvoir rompre les sceaux de scellement. Des documents qui pourrait vous être utiles, mais aussi qui pourrait me confirmer ou infirmer certes choses... Des documents sur les deux vieux abrutis qui vous servent de Conseillés par exemple.

Elle le regarda avec intensité.

-Ok, tu peux y accéder. Shizune va t'accompagner et te montrer où sont tous les documents que nous avions stockés et ceux retrouver après la destruction de Konoha.

-Hm...

-Tu vas faire quoi après avec ces informations ?

-Je verrais selon ce que je trouve... Je fais comme vous, j'en donne peu !

Et il s'en alla sans même la remercier, mais elle s'y attendait. Il n'avait vraiment pas aimer être mis à l'écart. Shizune partit à sa suite en regardant Tsunade avec incrédulité.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle des archives, après avoir passé plusieurs contrôle, Shizune lui désigna une grande étagère.

-Ce sont tous les documents concernant ta famille.

-Hm...

-Reste autant de temps que tu veux. Si tu trouves quelque chose et que tu souhaites nous le dire, écrit sur ce parchemin, où le sceau de l'Hokage se trouve, et donne le à ce ninja là-bas.

Après un simple hochement de tête, elle s'en alla rejoindre son sensei. Sasuke commença à parcourir les étagères avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait.

Il trouva un tas de rouleaux contenant des techniques de combat ainsi que les techniques médicales de la famille. Il trouva par la suite tout un tas de parchemins et de documents, des rapports de mission. Il se mit à lire ceux de son frère.

Pendant ce temps Vallée de Tsuki :

L'équipe de secours avait gagné beaucoup de temps. Ils venaient d'arrivée dans la vallée.

-On fait une pause ! Annonça Kakashi. A partir d'ici nous allons faire le reste du chemin par la forêt.

-Quoi ? Non ! Fit Sakura en colère. On n'est plus très loin.

-Sakura, nous devons manger correctement et dormir un peu, sinon on ne servira à rien à Naruto et Kana. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que nous, fit Shikamaru.

Elle s'était laissée déborder par ses sentiments.

-Sakura... Moi aussi, je veux retrouver Naruto, fit Hinata, mais on est tous épuisé, toi la première. On est resté sur le qui vive tout le temps depuis notre départ, faisant que de très courtes haltes pour nous dégourdir les jambes et se ravitailler en eau, somnolant à tour de rôle.

-Il faut au moins récupérer deux bonnes heures.

-Tu as raison Hinata... Mais je suis tellement inquiète...

-On l'est tous, fit-elle en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

-Je vais convoquer Pakkun maintenant. Il fera la surveillance pendant que nous dormons.

Il alla un peu plus loin alors que les autres s'installaient pour manger. Il composa une série de mudras puis posa sa main au sol. Dans un « Pouf » sonore, le chien ninja apparu.

-Salut Kakashi ! Salut tout le monde !

-Salut ! Firent les autres.

-Pakkun, heureux de te revoir mon ami.

-Moi de même. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Nous faisons une halte de deux heures pour manger et dormir un peu, je voudrais que tu surveilles les alentours, après j'aurai besoin de toi pour notre mission.

-Qui est ?

-Sauver Naruto.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-C'est une amie à moi, qui a pris d'énormes risques pour nous prévenir, fit Sakura.

-Super... A quel distante sommes nous de l'objectif.

-A deux heures de temps, pour arriver au lac Aosora... Après il va falloir trouver la zone indiquée par Kana, répondit Kakashi.

-Bien... Je commence à faire le tour, récupérez.

-Merci Pakkun, firent-ils tous en chœur.

Il alla faire un tour à l'orée du bois, pendant que les ninjas commencèrent à manger.

Deux heures plus tard, Pakkun les réveilla, et ils reprirent leur route, restant silencieux et aux aguets. Ils arrivèrent après un peu plus de deux heures de route, à l'orée du bois, sur une colline qui donnait une vision d'ensemble sur le lac.

-Est-ce que tu pourras voir le kekkai Hinata ? Demanda Sai.

-Oui, puisqu'il est fait avec le chakra... BYAKUGAN !

Elle commença à scruter le lac et au bout de quelques secondes.

-Là ! A deux heures. Le début du dôme est à environ deux kilomètres, fit-elle en pointant du doigt l'endroit. Le kekkai est très grand, environ deux kilomètres de diamètre.

-Bon ! En formation Trois ! Sai, avec Sakura. Shikamaru, avec Yamato, Pakkun tu vas avec eux.

-Ok, fit le chien ninja.

-Hinata tu es avec moi... On communique par radio. Allez on y va !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent pour le bord du lac, la confirmation du message et l'espoir au cœur. Hinata repéra deux des trois Anbus en surveillance, puis poussa la recherche et vit que le troisième était près d'une maison. Après cette nouvelle donnée, ils se séparèrent. Le combat pour sauver deux vies, allait bientôt s'engager.

_TBC..._

_Alors, je suis vraiment sadique, hein ? _:P

_J'attends vos impressions. Bonne ou non, sont toujours bon à prendre pour s'améliorer. _

_Alors vos claviers. Prêt ! Feu ! PAARRRTTTTEEEEEZZZZZZ !_

_A bientôt tout le monde !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre. Au final, j'ai eu un peu plus de temps que prévu, alors le voici. Ce chapitre n'a pas été évident à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous satisfera. Par contre il est un peu plus petit que les autres, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur._

_Vous verrez que certains jutsus sont connus, d'autres sont de mon invention et j'espère que cela ne vous choquera pas._

_Alors j'ai au moins un reviewer, c'est trop cool. Merci pour toutes tes reviews XxsoraxX._

_Merci à Choco97, Loulouve, XxsoraxX, Mianon, Youhou, Laure59, Passerine, Loveless, Audragon, Fantasticbaby, Leiiiko et Kiranosabaku, pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre._

_Merci encore à tous les lecteurs qui sont de part le monde, expatriés, francophone, ou non, de lire cette fic, de la mettre en favoris/alertes. _

_Je sais, je suis sadique à souhait. Je crois que c'est dans les gênes des auteurs, de faire baver le lecteur en attendant la suite. Et encore une fois, vous n'y couperez pas._

_J'ai mis des astérisques à certains endroits alors voici quelques explications._

_Les références rechercher pour les jutsus connu, je suis allée puiser les renseignements sur le Site de NarutoMX, ainsi que Wikipédia._

_*Shuriken Fuma ou Kage Fuma : grand shuriken se déployant, comme possède Sasuke au début du manga._

_*Kinton : Technique utilisant le métal._

_Je m'excuse encore par avance des possibles fautes que vous risquez de voir. _

_Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les précédents et je vous souhaite lecteurs, une très bonne lecture._

Sacrifice... partie 5

Pendant ce temps dans la maison au bord du lac

La matinée avait bien débuté et Naruto était entrain d'aider les filles à faire à manger. Il était confortablement installé sur la chaise, et épluchait les fruits que lui avait confié Hana.

-Tu vas faire une salade de fruit avec tous ça ? Il n'y en a pas un peu trop ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas... Tout à l'heure je vais en apporter à ma mère. Elle est encore alitée et le docteur a dit que cela lui ferai du bien. Je dois aussi lui emmener cette soupe. Mon père est aux champs pour toute la journée, et il ne pourra pas lui préparer le repas.

C'est alors qu'apparut Anzu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kana. C'est pas un peu tôt pour récupérer votre repas ?

-Je suis venu chercher quelque chose.

Et il disparut dans le long couloir. Il entra dans une pièce toujours fermer à clé. Cette pièce était petite, comme une sorte de cagibi, plusieurs étagères s'y trouvaient et poser dessus, il y avait des parchemins et des armes. Il prit un gros parchemin puis ressortit refermant la porte. Il retourna dans la cuisine.

-Je viens de recevoir un ordre... Tenez, fit-il à Kana en tendant le gros parchemin.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le prenant.

-Le matériel pour les bébés. Matériel médical et matériel de puériculture. Vous devrez commencer à installer tout cela aujourd'hui. Le docteur sera bientôt là pour vous aider.

Kana regarda Naruto, elle vit son visage se voiler. L'Anbu, vit la même chose et derrière son masque un sourire était apparu puis il partit. Il se dirigea vers la forêt.

Position Nord-Est : Equipe Saï – Sakura.

Saï et Sakura venait de se mettre en position et observait leur ennemi. Ils attendaient le signal de Kakashi. Ils devaient faire en sorte que les attaques soient simultanées. L'Anbu était entrain de vérifier la zone. Les deux ninjas de Konoha, avaient cachés leurs chakras depuis qu'il s'étaient séparés des autres.

-Equipe 1 en position, fit Sakura, en murmurant dans le micro.

Position Sud-Ouest : Equipe Shikamaru – Yamato – Pakkun.

Eux également, ils avaient pris position et attendaient l'ordre d'agir. L'Anbu quant a lui, revenait de son tour de garde, car il venait de s'installer contre un arbre et avait sortit un sandwich.

-Equipe 2 en position, fit Yamato de la même manière.

Près de la maison : Equipe Hinata – Kakashi.

Ils mirent un peu plus de temps pour arriver. L'Anbu était à une centaine de mètres, près de la maison. Il venait d'en sortir et se dirigeait vers eux. Ce qui avait été bien, c'était qu'ils avaient pu franchir le kekkai sans soucis, maintenant restait à le faire traverser à Naruto sans le tuer. Ce qu'avait pu remarquer Hinata, c'était que le kekkai avait été construit à partir de plusieurs sceaux ancrés au sol et retenue par des parchemins diffusant constamment du chakra.

-Combien de points d'ancrage, Hinata ? Fit l'Argenté en murmurant.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir au moins une douzaine.

-Vous avez entendu ? Fit-il en s'adressant aux autres à l'aide du micro.

« Hai... » firent les autres.

-On s'occupe d'eux, on récupère Naruto et Kana, après on s'occupe des sceaux.

« Ok. »

-On y va !

Alors comme un seul homme, ils sortirent de leurs cachettes et attaquèrent.

**Equipe 1**

Saï dessina très rapidement, une vingtaine de serpents et les envoya entravés le ninja ennemi.

-NINPO : Toile aux monstres fantomatiques... Sakura, à toi !

Elle se précipita sur le ninja, le point charger de chakra, mais alors qu'elle allait le frapper, il réussit à s'écarter et à faire exploser les serpents d'encre.

-Comment vous nous avez retrouvé ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Vous allez juste payer pour ce que vous avez fait.

-Tu es un traitre Saï.

-Non, c'est toi et tes camarades. J'ai ouvert les yeux c'est tout.

-Vous allez crevez ! Cria l'Anbu de la Racine. KATON : LES 1000 BOMBES !

-SUITON : L'IMMENSE MUR D'EAU ! Cria Sakura après avoir composé une série de mudras.

Un mur d'eau gigantesque sortit du sol et s'éleva, bloquant l'attaque massive du ninja. Ils enchainèrent durant quelques minutes des attaques suiton et katon, donnant à un moment une ouverture à Saï. Il s'élança pour une attaque au corps à corps. Il prit sa petite épée en main et commença à donner et parer les coups de son ennemi. Sakura, envoya plusieurs kunais dans sa direction qu'il évita rapidement après avoir lancé un Shuriken Fuma* sur Saï après une parade et un bon.

-SUITON : DRAGON AQUEUX ! Cria Sakura après avoir « signé ».

Le Dragon se précipita sur l'ennemi, mais ce dernier le bloqua par :

-DOTON : LE REMPART.

Le Dragon se fracassa contre le rempart de terre épaisse, mais par la force, cela le fissura, et l'eau composant le dragon se transforma en boue qui retomba sur le ninja ennemi. Sai attaqua de nouveau envoyant des lions d'encre maintenir le ninja dans la boue et Sakura attaqua.

-DOTON : LES MARECAGES DES LIMBES.

L'homme fut complètement bloqué. C'était une sorte de boue, très épaisse, dans le lequel on s'enfonce mais d'où on reste bloquer.

-KATON : CHALEUR INFERNALE

Et la boue se solidifia comme de la pierre. Saï sortit un parchemin spécial que leur avait confié Kakashi avant leur séparation :

-NINPO : ASPIRATION DU CORPS MAITRISé .

Et le corps de l'ennemi, se fit aspirer dans le parchemin grâce aux lions qui le maitrisaient. Il hurlait de frayeur et en quelques secondes, il n'était plus qu'un sceau.

**Equipe 2**

Au même moment :

Le combat s'était engagé avec le ninja ennemi et celui-ci, avait des techniques impressionnantes. Il enchaînait des techniques Katon et Kinton* qui laissait pour l'instant aucune chance aux « 3 » ninjas.

-KINTON : NUEE DE LIMAILLE ... KATON : TECHNIQUE DE LA BOULE DE FEU SUPREME

La puissance de la boule de feu, fit fondre la limaille, qui se déversa sur les ninjas de Konoha comme du métal en fusion.

-MOKUTON : LA GRANDE MURAILLE

Grâce à Yamato, ils furent protéger, vu l'épaisseur du bois, mais vu l'ampleur de l'attaque, le bois se mit à brûler. Ils sautèrent dans les branches avant que le mur ne flambe complètement.

-MOKUTON : CLONE LIGNEUX, cria Yamato.

-INVOCATION : L'APPEL DES FRERES, fit Pakkun.

Ses frères canins apparurent d'un coup. Ils comprirent que le combat était engagé.

-ART NINJA DES CHIENS – DANSE DU NUAGE DE POUSSIERE.

Les chiens se mirent à tourner très rapidement autour de l'Anu. Dans le nuage créé, Pakkun se secoua et envoya une multitude de poils en l'air qui devinrent des clones sans consistance flottant en l'air, puis se cacha sous le sol. Le ninja ne sut plus où donner de la tête cherchant le vrai, aussi Shikamaru, le bloqua avec sa technique d'ombre puis Yamato l'emprisonna avec l'aide de son clone.

-MOKUTON : LA PRISON D'EBENE, crièrent les deux Yamato, tout en "signant".

Le ninja ennemi se retrouva alors dans une sorte de caisse, et Yamato, le fit rentrer dans le parchemin spécial. Lui aussi ne devint plus qu'un sceau.

**Equipe 3 **

Alors qu'ils venaient de lancer l'attaque simultanée, Kakashi et Hinata surgirent comme deux diables sortant de leurs boites. Kakashi, juste avant l'attaque, avait relevé son bandeau, révélant son Sharingan. Le chef Anbu se mit en position de défense directe, puis composa avec une rapidité impressionnante une série de mudras :

-FUTON : PRESSION DESTRUCTRICE !

Il cracha une grande quantité d'air vers les deux ninjas et ces derniers durent se reculer fortement. Une fois le souffle surpuissant passé, Kakashi, attaqua :

-RAITON : RAIKIRI !

Il attaqua le ninja, sa main concentrant l'électricité.

-Tu ne m'auras pas Kakashi Hatake, avec cette technique minable ! Fit le chef Anbu, alors qu'il paraît l'attaque à l'aide un grand sabre qu'il venait de faire paraître et le repoussant.

-Vous nous avez trouvé mais vous ne l'aurez pas... Je le tuerai s'il le faut.

-C'est toi qui va mourir ! Fit Kakashi avec un calme olympien.

Puis il chargea rapidement le sabre de chakra et dit tout en faisant un mouvement d'arc de cercle avec son arme :

-FUTON : LAME DU VENT !

Cela déchiqueta un peu la tenue de Kakashi. Hinata avait profité pour faire le tour de l'Anbu durant l'attaque puis elle aussi attaqua.

-LES 128 COUPS DE POINGS DU HAKE ! Cria-t-elle en tentant de lui bloquer les kentetsus.

Il para tous les coups avec une vitesse hallucinante et lui envoya un coup charger de chakra dans le ventre qui lui fit cracher du sang. Kakashi envoya une attaque.

-SUITON : LES MILLE AIGUILLES.

Une sorte de forte pluie s'abattit sur l'Anbu, les gouttes d'eau frappant comme des aiguilles vu la vitesse. Le ninja ne put l'éviter complètement et fut blesser par endroit...

Au même moment dans la maison :

Tout le monde avait entendu le début du conflit et Kana avait compris.

-Ils sont arrivés, enfin, ils sont là. Cela à marcher ! J'ai réussi ! cria Kana de joie.

-Kana ? Fit Naruto sans comprendre.

Elle ne fit que sourire. Naruto se précipita à la fenêtre. Et il vit ses amis.

-Tu restes là, je vais aller les aider !... Hana, je te la confie.

La jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, hocha la tête cependant. Kana se précipita à l'extérieur après avoir prit un parchemin dans sa chambre et avoir invoqué ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur : une sacoche ninja. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'armes, mais elle les aiderait au mieux.

Elle rejoignit rapidement le groupe de combattant sans se montrer puis envoya un kunai dans le bras de l'Anbu. Il se retourna et la regarda. Il venait de comprendre.

-C'est toi qui les a prévenu ! Dis Adieux à ta famille ! Tu ne les reverras pas ! Tu vas mourir !

Et il envoya encore la « lame du vent » dans sa direction. La jeune femme se prit l'attaque de plein fouet la blessant après avoir été projeté contre un arbre.

-Hinata, occupe le vite !

Elle se lança sur l'Anbu, enchainant les coups avec rapidité, le ninja la repoussa encore une fois avec violence puis composa des mudras. Kakashi se mit à les copier, et de manière synchroniser, ils s'attaquèrent mutuellement avec un Katon. Etant de force égale, le justu s'annula rapidement...

Pendant ce temps dans la maison :

Naruto bouillait, car il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Il faut que j'essaie ! Dit-il avec détermination.

-Tu n'es pas en état de te battre Natsuki !

-Ne t'en mèle surtout pas. A cause de moi, Kana risque de mourir, ainsi que mes amis, il faut que j'essaie de le tuer.

-Comment ?

« Oui, comment gamin ? » demanda Kurama, intrigué.

-Il faut que j'arrive à tenir quelques minutes en mode Sennin, pour envoyer une attaque assez puissante.

« Mais tu es fou ! Les autres fois tu as eu une migraine atroce ainsi que moi, et on est tombé dans les pommes ! Et en même pas quelques secondes ! »

-Il faut que je tente Kumara !

Hana, ne comprenait plus rien. Elle voyait son amie parler toute seule comme si elle était folle.

-Natsuki tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, Hana... Mon véritable nom est Naruto... Je suis le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi.

-Mais alors... Tu... tu es le héros du Pays du Feu... Tu es un garçon... Mais comment... ?

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer... Kurama, tu vas devoir m'aider, il va falloir que tu essaies de prendre aussi en toi le chakra de la Nature pour que cela marche... Enfin, j'espère...

« C'est de la folie... Mais si on ne fait rien, cela risque de tourner au vinaigre... »

-Hana, apporte moi, le couteau à Sashimi, s'il te plait...

-Mais...

-Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait...

Elle partit dans la cuisine, il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il vit que les combattants c'étaient rapprocher de la maison. Ses trois amis étaient mal en point, mais l'Anbu n'était pas dans un bel état non plus.

Naruto commença, a absorbé le chakra de la Nature, ainsi que Kurama, le changement physique se fit vite. Il avait tendu la main ouverte, attendant que Hana lui dépose le couteau. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui mit dans la main qui se serra aussitôt. Elle voyait la souffrance de Naruto, face à ce qu'il faisait, il serrait les dents. La douleur était intense. Elle vit le couteau être enveloppé de chakra. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et sortie rapidement, toujours avec une grande douleur dans tout son corps. Il espérait que cela n'atteigne pas les bébés. Une fois sur le porche, il lança le couteau de tout sa force, vers l'Anbu.

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. L'Anbu sentit comme une piqûre l'atteindre dans son dos, au niveau du cœur. Les autres furent surpris de son arrêt. Ils n'avaient pas vu Naruto agir. Un filet de sang apparut à la bouche de Anzu. Les autres virent alors quelque chose le traverser et s'écartèrent rapidement. L'Anbu se retourna pour voir son attaquant, mais il ne vit qu'un corps au sol, puis il s'effondra, les yeux complètement révulser, son âme envoler pour l'Enfer. Les autres regardèrent l'objet en question, toujours surpris. Le couteau s'était fiché dans l'arbre et le chakra disparaissait. Alors qu'il vérifiait le corps de l'Anbu, ils furent interpeller par un cri d'appel.

-KANA ! VIENS VITE !

Hana qui avait vu Naruto s'effondrer, s'était précipité vers lui. Il s'était évanoui et avait de la fièvre.

Kana partit en courant, comprenant que l'attaque venait de son ami. Elle fut suivit par les deux autres ninjas. Quelques secondes plus tard les deux autres équipes apparurent et suivirent le mouvement.

Kana arriva très rapidement et commença à examiner Naruto qui était allongé sur le côté, leur tournant le dos. Au début, ils se demandaient bien à qui pouvait appartenir cette chevelure d'or, tresser. Ils avaient un doute mais n'était pas sûr. Ce fut quand Kana l'allongea complètement sur le dos que leur hypothèse se confirma. Mais ils restèrent tous surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

-Naruto, que t-ont-ils fait ? Fit Sakura avec tristesse et stupeur.

-Allez Naruto, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait..., fit Kana.

Mais cela ne servait à rien.

-Sakura, aide-moi, s'il te plait...

-...

-SAKURA ! Fit elle plus fortement ce qui réveilla cette dernière.

Elle se précipita sur son ami et vérifia.

-Est-ce que les trois bébés vont bien ?

-Trois ? Fit Kakashi.

-Oui... Je vous expliquerai une fois qu'il sera hors de danger...

C'est alors que le médecin apparut, quand il vit l'attroupement, il se précipita et vit « sa patiente ». Il avait été surpris de voir le chef Anbu mort, également.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Fit-il en aidant Sakura.

-Dr Hamasaki, ce sont les ninjas de Konoha... On est venu nous aider...

-Mais Natsuki...

-En fait c'est Naruto Docteur.

-Quoi ? Au Kami-sama, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ! Fit-il en comprenant qu'il avait été mener en bateau et avait mis en danger la vie du jeune homme.

Il savait qu'il y avait participé de son plein grès mais il avait espéré que le corps rejette au moins un embryon, à la longue, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, aussi, il avait vraiment pris soin de la future maman et s'était attaché à elle. Trois bébés c'était de la folie, mais il avait des ordres. Et il connaissait un peu la réputation des Conseillés, mais il était loin de s'imaginer qu'ils étaient aussi tordu pour leurs âges.

-Transportons-le à l'infirmerie, il faut que je le mette sous monitoring et que je fasse une échographie.

Yamato, Sai, Kakashi, le Docteur, Shikamaru et Sakura, le soulevèrent en douceur puis, l'emmenèrent dans la pièce. Kana avait pris les devant pour aller ouvrir la porte et préparer le matériel. Il fut déposer sur le lit et Kana tenta de faire diminuer la fièvre, pendant que les deux médecins (dont Sakura) plaçaient les capteurs puis que Hamasaki, attaquait l'échographie. Les autres eurent pour ordre de sortir de la pièce. Hana ferma la porte derrière. La jeune femme était toujours secoué par la révélation et par l'attaque. Yamato, s'occupa d'elle.

-J'ai envi de les étrangler ces pourris, lâcha Shikamaru, par la colère et la peur qu'il ressentait pour son ami.

-Shikamaru, ne t'inquiète pas, tout cela va se régler, je t'en fais la promesse, fit l'Argenté, en déposant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

Sai non plus n'était pas en reste, un flot d'émotion le submergeait, et dont la plupart, il n'en connaissait pas la signification. Hinata était prostrée en face de la porte, elle attendait. Elle ne voulait même pas chercher à voir avec le Byakugan, de peur de voir une chose horrible. La mort d'un ou de tous les bébés.

Dans la pièce, le silence était pesant. Le médecin vérifiait toujours pour voir si les bébés n'avaient pas été affecter. Mais tout allait bien, les battements des cœurs étaient également rassurant. Sakura remarqua en passant ses mains sur le ventre de son ami, qu'à l'intérieur, un flux plus chaud entouraient les placentas. Kurama, avait tenté, avec réussite, de protéger les fœtus.

-Cela lui a demandé énormément de force, pour faire cela, fit Kana.

-Comment cela ? Demanda Sakura.

-Il ne peut pas utiliser son chakra... Ces bracelets, fit-elle en les montrant, l'empêche d'utiliser son chakra ainsi que celui de Kurama, seuls les deux Séniles peuvent lui enlever, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Mon dieu, fit le médecin.

-Il en est à combien là ? Demanda la Rose.

-Il a entamé le sixième mois de grossesse, plus exactement à 24 semaines.

-Docteur, est-qu'il est transportable, là ? Demanda Sakura.

-Pas de suite et pas par la route en tout cas.

Sakura ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Une image, les surpris et les réconforta. Celle de Kana veillant sur leur ami. Elle lui caressait les cheveux comme pour l'apaiser, alors qu'il affichait par moment des grimaces de douleurs.

-On va devoir le transporter par les airs, comme prévu, fit Sakura. Mais il nous faut du matériel médical.

-Anzu, m'avait donné un parchemin tout à l'heure, avec matériel médical et de puériculture. On peut faire de même avec ces machines et tout ce qu'il faut.

-Bien..., fit Sakura. Kana prépare ses affaires dans sa chambre et mets les dans un parchemin.

-D'accord, et pour Hana ? Elle n'était au courant de rien du tout. On a fait au mieux pour la préserver.

-Nous allons la prendre avec nous, fit Kakashi, et quand toute cette histoire sera fini, elle rentrera chez elle.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! Fit la jeune femme qui entra dans la pièce, je dois aussi m'occuper de ma mère malade, mon père ne peut pas le faire.

-Bon, on va vous laisser retourner au village. Yamato, fait un clone pour qu'il la protège. On viendra vous chercher si besoin.

-D'accord... Kana ?

-Oui ?

-Donne moi de ses nouvelles s'il te plait.

-Pas de soucis.

-Nous partons demain matin de bonne heure, le temps que Naruto s'en remette un peu... Sai, il faut que j'envoie un message à l'Hokage, pour qu'elle prépare le nécessaire à notre arrivée.

-Oui.

Les deux hommes allèrent dans le salon :

-Que voulez-vous que je marque ? Dit-il après avoir préparé le parchemin, le pinceau et l'encre.

-**Avons retrouvé Naruto et Kana. Avons deux des trois Anbu. Naruto dans un état jugé un peu critique. Sous le henge féminin et portant trois bébés. Chakra scellé. Ne rien dire à Sasuke pour l'instant sur l'état de Naruto. Hatake Kakashi.**

-Voilà c'est fait.

Le message se transforma en colombe et s'envola.

Un peu plus tard Hana partit pour le village, après avoir souhaité bon retour à tout le monde. Kana ne raconta qu'une partit de ce que lui avait raconté Naruto, mais la haine monta encore d'un cran en tout le monde mais elle garda le plus important des secrets car comme elle avait dit, c'était à lui de le dire ou non qui était le père.

Naruto ne se réveilla que tard dans la soirée. Tous étaient entrain de manger, quand il apparut, encore groggy.

-Bonsoir...

Kana et Sakura se précipitèrent vers lui puis l'emmenèrent sur le canapé.

-Tu n'aurais pas du te lever Naruto, tu es encore faible.

-Non, c'est bon cela va mieux... J'ai un peu faim.

Tous sourirent. Hinata lui servit une soupe. Il posa rapidement une main sur le ventre et fit une grimace.

-Tu es sûr que cela va Naruto ? Demanda Yamato.

-Oui... C'est juste l'heure du gigotage des trois crevettes..., fit-il en souriant.

Puis il entama tranquillement sa soupe.

-Cela te fait quoi, d'être enceint ? Demanda Hinata.

-Au début bizarre mais maintenant je m'y suis habitué, et de toutes façons je ne pourrais leur faire aucun mal, ils n'ont rien demandé, dit-il en regardant son ventre et le caressant.

-Naruto... Tu sais qui est le géniteur ? Demanda Kakashi après un petit moment.

-...

Son visage perdu son sourire et son regard se baissa.

-Naruto ?, insista Sakura.

-...

-Tu dois leur dire, Naruto..., dit Kana en s'asseyant à côté de lui et posant sa main sur celle de son ami pour l'encourager.

-C'est trop dure...

-Naruto..., insista-t-elle également.

Il soupira. Puis dit sans regarder ses amis :

-C'est... C'est... Sasuke...

Et ils virent des larmes couler.

-Je... Je vais me recoucher, fit-il en posant le bol de soupe.

Il se leva sans avoir fini sa soupe et partit dans sa chambre. Les autres étaient toujours stupéfait.

-C'est pour cela que je ne voulais rien dire. C'est très dure pour lui. Maintenant je peux vous expliquer le reste.

Et elle entama le reste du récit.

-Sasuke est rentré à Konoha, il risque de très mal prendre la chose dans ce cas, si nous lui annonçons. Il faut que cela soit Naruto qui lui parle, fit Sakura.

-Oui, il vaut mieux, fit Kana. Surtout qu'il est toujours très amoureux, il pense tout le temps à lui, et avec tout ce qui s'est passé, il est à fleur de peau... Vous avez pu le constater.

-Effectivement, rajouta Yamato.

-Je vais aller lui parler, dit-alors Sakura.

Elle partit pour la chambre, elle toqua un coup et entra.

-Ca va Naruto ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui alors qu'il lui faisait dos.

-A ton avis ?... Comment je vais lui annoncer ça, alors qu'il est quelque part dans la nature.

-Mais non, il est à Konoha... Il est rentré il y a quelques jours... Il est rentré pour toi...

Naruto se retourna et la regarda. Elle effaça quelques larmes, alors qu'elle lui caressait la joue.

-Il lui a fallu du temps pour comprendre, mais il t'aime sincèrement...

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui... Le soucis, c'est qu'il risque de faire un meurtre avec les deux vieux. Il est au courant de ta disparition à cause d'eux. Maître Tsunade fait tout pour le tenir loin d'eux.

-Comment je vais lui annoncer ça... « Salut Sasuke, tu vas être papa de trois bambins ! » Il va encore s'enfuir.

-Je ne crois pas... Mais tu sais on est là, on t'aidera.

-Merci...

Ils restèrent encore un peu à discuter, puis pendant que Sakura parlait, il s'endormit, encore épuisé.

Yamato, mit dans un parchemin à part, le corps d'Anzu. Tous se couchèrent de bonne heure. La route allait être très longue pour rentrer à Konoha.

Le lendemain après un rapide petit déjeuner, mais bien copieux pour tout le monde et surtout pour Naruto, ils prirent la voie des airs pour rentrer.

Après le petit déjeuner, Sai avait dessiné plusieurs oiseaux. Ils montèrent encore par deux sauf pour un, Sai arriva a en faire un, un peu plus grand mais le vol devait être surveillé. Sakura et Kana prirent place sur l'oiseau au côté Naruto. Et c'est ainsi que débuta le long retour au village caché.

_TBC..._

_Alors le chapitre vous a plus ? Suis-je toujours aussi sadique ? Il y a de forte chance que oui._

_J'attends encore avec impatiente, vos reviews et vous remercie de l'avoir lu._

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Bisous !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je suis de retour, pour vous publiez un mot d'Amour... Hum, je me goure ! Oups ! XD _

_Donc voici le chapitre tant attendu. Il y aura encore quelques chapitres, mais je ne sais pas encore combien._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis vraiment touchée de voir que cette histoire vous plaise énormément. Je remercie également tous les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris/alertes._

_Je vais rester sadique à souhait. Vous n'aimez vraiment pas ces petits vieux, hein ? Que cela ne tiennent, ils ne s'en sortiront pas aussi facilement, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire._

_NB : Je fais pas mal de recherche sur les grossesses de triplet pour ne pas marquer de bêtises, mais on ne trouve pas vraiment de renseignement, cependant un reportage qu'il y a eu ce week-end, m'a bien aidé, et j'ai noté pas mal de choses, donc, vous pourrez constater que cela reste réel dans la façon dont cela se passe et comment on le vit... Un petit cours de gynécologie gratuite XD avec cette fic, en somme !_

_Ce que je peux vous dire pour le prochain chapitre c'est que Sasuke, aura une vrai part « d'action » dans le chapitre et mettre une confrontation attendu et redoutée à la fois._

_Sinon, dès à présent, je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

Sacrifice... partie 6

Ils n'avaient pas fait un kilomètre qu'un incident assez grave arriva :

-AHHHHHHHHHH ! AHHHHHHHHHH !

Naruto se cambrait et hurlait de douleur, et son corps était couvert d'un chakra électrique.

-Il faut s'écarter vite ! Fit Sakura.

Tous firent demi-tour et se posèrent dans la clairière. Naruto avait très mal, au point de pleurer par la douleur.

-Je... Je pourrais... jamais partir de cet... Enfer...

-On a oublié le kekkai, fit Hinata avec horreur.

-On est vraiment con ! Rajouta Shikamaru.

Sakura et Hamasaki examinèrent Naruto rapidement. Avec l'inquiétude pour Naruto qu'ils avaient eu la veille, ils avaient complètement oublié leur dernier gros soucis. De plus, ils étaient épuisés et blessés ce qui ne les avaient pas aider à s'en souvenir et à s'en préoccuper du coup.

-Cela n'a pas affecté les bébés.

-NORMAL, J'AI PROTEGE LES MOUFLETS...

-Kurama ?

-QUI VOULEZ-VOUS QUE CE SOIT D'AUTRE POUR PARLER AVEC CETTE GROSSE VOIX.

-Merci..., mon ami, fit Naruto qui avait repris la maîtrise de son corps.

-Sakura, Dr Hamasaki. Vous restez avec lui. Kana vous allez nous aider.

Et ils partirent dans la forêt. Kakashi rappela Pakkun, ainsi qu'un de ses frères. Cela leur avait pris plus de trois heures pour supprimer le kekkai. Le sceau était au sol, maintenu par plusieurs parchemins de chakra, et autour se trouvaient plusieurs parchemins explosifs. Cela avait été délicat, car lorsque les parchemins explosaient, ils pouvaient entendre les hurlements de Naruto. On aurait dit un système « d'autodestruction » sur la personne de Naruto en cas de tentative de destruction du kekkai.

Quand ils revinrent, Naruto était pâle et avait encore perdu connaissance.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Kakashi.

-Comment croyez vous qu'il va ? Fit-elle un peu durement...

Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer puis parla plus posément :

-Cela là grandement épuisé... Lorsque la décharge arrivait, il se cambrait et hurlait... Il a même fini par saigner du nez et des oreilles à la longue... Les bébés non rien, mais lui est mal en point. Kurama va mettre du temps à le remettre sur pied, mais nous devons partir maintenant. On ne peut plus attendre.

-Je vais créer une sorte de lit transporteur qui sera attaché autour de l'oiseau, comme ça on pourra l'allonger et vous pourrez le veiller., fit Yamato tout en exécutant ce qu'il disait.

On aurait dit une grande caisse et une selle. Elle était attaché à l'oiseau d'encre. Kana mit un futon et un coussin. Yamato, avec l'aide de son Mokuton, installa Naruto avec douceur et précision sur le futon. Kana le recouvrit. Sakura, s'installa de nouveau près de lui, ainsi que le médecin. Tous remontèrent et s'envolèrent. L'angoisse resta en eux jusqu'au dépassement de la zone du kekkai, mais tout se passa très bien cette fois-ci, le retour pouvait réellement commencer .

Konoha le lendemain :

Tsunade avait eu la visite des deux vieux croulants la veille et elle avait du encore une fois garder son calme. Mais elle avait remarqué qu'ils étaient légèrement nerveux :

_**Flash Back**_

-Pourquoi tu l'as autorisé à consulter les archives ? C'est de la folie ! Gronda Koharu.

-Il risque de mettre à feu et à sang ce village ! Rajouta Homura.

-De un, bien que vous êtes mes Conseillés, la décision finale m'en revient, dois-je vous le rappeler. De deux, ce sont les archives de sa famille et rien d'autres, donc étant le seul héritier vivant, ces archives lui reviennent de plein droit et de toutes façons cela ne nous servirait à rien de les conserver puisque seul un Uchiha peut briser le sceau de confidentialité . Depuis qu'il est là-bas, il est en constante surveillance par les Anbus et déjà je suis allé le voir plusieurs fois. De trois, les connaissances médicales des Uchihas sont importantes, je ne peux pas le négliger. Donc, il a accès à tout cela, que cela vous plaise ou non ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre !... A moins... que vous ayez peur qu'il trouve des choses compromettantes.

-N'importe quoi ! Fit Koharu durement bien que cela trahissait son inquiétude.

-Si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire, laissez-moi travailler ! Dit-elle en les regardant intensément sans sourciller.

Et ils repartirent, en colère, mais avec une impression que tout ne se passait pas comme prévu.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Alors qu'elle essayait d'analyser leur comportement, quelqu'un entra après avoir taper à la porte.

-Tsunade-sama.

-Sasuke. Que veux-tu ?

-Savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles ?

-Non toujours aucune, soupira-t-elle. Désolée. Et toi de ton côté tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

-Oui... Mais rien qui pourrait les compromettre pour l'instant.

-Le « peu » que tu as trouvé c'est...

-J'ai fini de lire les rapports de mission de mon frère. Ils ont fait en sorte qu'il fasse toujours la salle besogne... Tuer des familles parce qu'ils menaçaient soit disant la paix du pays. Il n'était qu'un gosse de 13 ans !... Etre Anbu c'est une chose, mais tuer des gamins de l'âge que j'avais à l'époque...

-Je comprends... Même le Sandaime avait beaucoup de mal à les contrôler. Ils étaient souvent soutenu par l'ancien Seigneur.

-J'ai envie de me les faire maintenant !

Tsunade se leva et s'avança vers lui. Puis elle fit une chose surprenante.

-Tu crois que cela aidera Naruto, si tu faisais cela maintenant ? Dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Il faut que tu sois patient. Tu n'es pas le seul, à vouloir leur faire la peau... Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Cela fait bientôt quatre jours que tu es enfermé là-bas à lire les documents. Dors un peu, mange bien, puis reprends tes investigations et dès que je sais quelque chose je viens t'avertir personnellement... Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, mais lui ne voudrait pas te voir aussi blanc qu'un cachet comme Sai.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire très léger. Au final, cette femme était vraiment quelqu'un de confiance. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Naruto, la respecter malgré les nombreux sobriquets.

Il s'en alla, le cœur encore lourd cependant. Il rentra chez Naruto, prit un bon repas puis se coucha. Il ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes pour s'endormir, complètement éreinté.

Plus tard dans la journée.

Shizune venait d'arrivée avec un paquet de formulaires et autres à faire tamponner.

-Je savais, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce poste, pourtant j'ai vu faire mon grand-père et mon grand oncle. Je fais que ça. Tamponner, tamponner et encore tamponner !

-Peut-être, mais maintenant tu es plus posée... Tu as trouvé, ou plutôt retrouver un équilibre grâce à la nouvelle génération et surtout grâce à Naruto.

-Moui... Enfin, soupira-t-elle, ma vie d'avant me manque un peu quand même... Mais au fond c'est vrai, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir rencontré.

Et alors qu'elles discutaient, quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre.

-Tiens ! C'est un oiseau de Sai, fit Shizune qui alla ouvrir à l'oiseau d'encre.

-En effet, c'est un message.

L'oiseau entra et se posa sur le bureau. Tsunade sortit d'un tiroir un parchemin vierge et l'oiseau alla dessus, puis fondit pour laisser place au message. Tsunade et Shizune lisaient. Au début elles avaient le sourire heureux mais qui se fana bien vite. La surprise laissa place à la colère encore une fois. Tsunade frappa violemment le bureau et la pile de feuillet se retrouva à terre, éparpiller.

-Je vais les massacrer, je vais les massacrer ces vieux Séniles dégénérés ! Fit grondante Tsunade.

Elle prit le parchemin et alla le cacher dans la Chambre du Secret. Une fois fait, elle se mit à tourner en rond.

-Comment faire pour que le retour de Naruto passe inaperçu, alors que son état ne passe pas du tout inaperçu !... Comment le cacher à Sasuke ? Il va sentir que je lui mens... Ou le cacher ? Il y aurait bien eu le quartier Uchiha mais Pain a tout détruit... Ils vont me faire devenir dingue !

-Tu crois qu'ils sont sur le chemin du retour là ?

-Oui... Trois bébés... Ils lui ont mis trois futurs bébés ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ces pauvres fous ? Fit-elle désespérer pour la santé de Naruto et des futurs enfants.

-Je crois qu'on ne le saura que quand il rentrera sain et sauf...

-Oui, dit-elle lassivement... Shizune, convoque Shikaku, Chouza et Chôji, Inoichi et Ino, Kiba, Ibiki, Shibi et Shino.

-Haï !

La jeune femme partit rapidement. Tsunade soupira grandement, ramassa toutes les feuilles qu'elle reposa sur son bureau puis sortit lascivement de son tiroir, une petite tasse et une petite bouteille de Sake. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette histoire. Et dire que les deux vieux s'accrochaient à la vie comme « deux » vieux chewing-gum sous des semelles. Pourquoi, ils n'avaient pas rendu l'arme à gauche durant la guerre, tout aurait été mieux sans eux... Elle bu par petite gorgé, le liquide transparent et fort. A cause d'eux, elle allait finir à l'asile.

Quand tout le monde arriva, elle s'était postée devant la fenêtre et regardait le village.

-Tsunade, tout le monde est là.

-Très bien... Suivez-moi, fit-elle avec un signe.

Elle se dirigea vers le mur et fit apparaître la Chambre du Secret. Comme les autre ninjas, ils furent surpris mais ne dirent rien. Elle fit disparaître le passage, une fois tout le monde entrer et se tourna vers eux.

-Je vais avoir besoin de vous tous... L'équipe de secours vient de retrouver Naruto.

-Mais c'est super ! fit avec joie Kiba.

-Oui... Mais il est dans un état... qu'on pourrait dire critique... Comment vous annoncez ça ?...

-C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda Ino.

-Oui, car sa vie est en danger maintenant et pas seulement la sienne... D'après le message de Kakashi... Naruto est enceint de trois bébés...

-Quoi ? Crièrent plus d'un.

-Oui, il est enceint, il est sous henge féminin, donc, ils doivent être en route, en ce moment même, mais cela va être assez long, ce retour, selon le stade de la grossesse. A ce sujet je n'en sais pas plus... Les vieilles croutes ne doivent rien savoir, ni Sasuke pour l'instant. C'est moi qui m'en charge.

-En quoi allons nous être utile Tsunade-sama? Fit Shikaku.

-J'en viens... Inoichi, Ino, Ibiki, vous allez vous occuper de l'interrogatoire des deux Anbus que nous ramène l'équipe.

-Ok, fit le père Yamanaka et Ibiki. Ino, ne fit que hocher.

-Vous autres, une équipe va partir en avant pour intercepter l'équipe et les avertir de passer par le sud. L'autre, préparer le passage. Qu'ils entrent par le Mont Hokage. Shino, Shibi, utilisez vos insectes pour les avertir. Chouza, Chôji, Shikaku, Kiba vous allez sécuriser la zone et l'entrée du passage.

-Haï, firent-ils tous en chœur.

C'est alors que dans le bureau la porte s'ouvrit, sur les deux vieilles croûtes. Tsunade fit signe de ne pas bouger, alors qu'elle voyait les vieux scruter la pièce.

« Où est-elle encore allée ? » Fit Homura.

« Elle a du aller voir Uchiha. »

« Quand envoyons-nous le prochain message à Anzu ? »

« Dans une semaine... Nous sommes de plus en plus épier, il vaut mieux faire attention... »

Et ils repartirent. Tous, à l'intérieur de la pièce, étaient entrain de bouillir, chacun s'imaginant comment les éliminer.

-Shizune, tu vas m'aider pour les préparatifs, pour prendre en charge Naruto et par la suite les bébés. Il faut vérifier qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut...

-Vous croyez que Naruto accouchera sans soucis ? Demanda Ino, inquiète pour son ami.

-Il faut prévoir tous les cas de figures, surtout quand c'est un accouchement multiple. La grossesse peut arriver à terme comme Naruto peut accoucher dans quelques jours... Une grossesse multiple de ce genre, ne doit pas être pris à la légère... Je pense que pour cela les deux vieilles biques qui me servent de Conseillés ont du prendre les précautions... J'espère que le médecin qui le suit est avec eux sur le retour...

-Il y a-t-il eu des cas de grossesses de triplet ? Demanda Shizune.

-Une seule du temps de mon grand-père, mais à l'époque on n'avait pas les mêmes méthodes médicales et les médecins avaient avancé à tâtons. La dame a accouché à 27 semaines de grossesse soit presque le début du septième, mais seul, deux bébés ont survécu... Ils ont été en couveuse pendant près de quatre mois. C'est pour cela qu'il faut prendre toutes les précautions avec Naruto et sa future descendance...

-Et pour les Conseillés ? Demanda Shikaku.

-Une fois Naruto rentrer, je préviendrai le Seigneur que nous les aurons arrêté.

Elle donna les derniers détails de leurs nouvelles missions, puis tous sortirent de la pièce ensuite ils s'en allèrent pour leur mission. Shizune partit également pour vérifier le stock de matériel. Tsunade se trouva seule, mais pas pour longtemps. Un Anbu de l'équipe de surveillance de Sasuke apparut.

-Tora...

-Il est chez Naruto, il dort, il était épuisé.

-Bien... Cela me laisse du temps pour le prévenir.

-Par contre nous avons remarqué qu'un autre Anbu le surveiller, mais il s'est mal dissimulé. Est-ce vous qui l'avez envoyé ?

-Non... Mais je pense savoir qui.., dit-elle en serrant le point. Que tes coéquipiers continue de surveiller Sasuke Uchiha, toi tu surveilles discrètement cet Anbu. Fais cependant attention, il fait partit de la Racine.

-Très bien Hokage-Sama.

Et il partit. Tsunade soupira une énième fois puis se replongea dans le tamponnage de feuilles.

Pendant ce temps dans le ciel du Pays du Feu :

Depuis qu'ils étaient partit, le voyage c'était passé sans encombre, la matinée avait passé et Naruto venait de reprendre connaissance.

-Coucou, belle au bois dormant, fit Sakura en souriant et lui caressant une joue.

-Coucou... Je suis resté longtemps inconscient ? Dit-il en s'asseyant avec l'aide du médecin et faisant un signe à ceux qui le regardaient.

-Près de six heures... Kakashi-sensei !

-Oui ? Fit-il en criant un peu.

-Nous devrions faire une pause. On va manger, surtout Naruto, il doit reprendre des forces.

-Ok... Il y a un plateau pas très loin, on va se mettre là !

Après une demi-heure de vol supplémentaire, ils se posèrent. Yamato aida Naruto à descendre de l'oiseau. Aider de Sakura et de Kana, il marcha un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes, puis le médecin fit une vérification rapide avec les bébés. Ils prirent une bonne heure pour manger, puis reprirent le vol. Jusqu'en début de soirée, ils volèrent puis quand la nuit tomba, ils se posèrent dans une clairière.

-Yamato, tu t'occupes de notre logement.

-Ok Kakashi ! Mokuton, la demeure aux quatre piliers.

Une bâtisse en bois, surgit de terre. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Il y a une pièce sur le rez-de-chaussée, Naruto, tu vas être là, fit Yamato.

-Vous faites toujours de chouette demeure, Yamato-sensei, fit le jeune homme en souriant.

-Merci.

-Hinata, Sakura, Kana, vous dormirez avec Naruto. Nous, nous irons à l'étage.

-Hai...

Naruto prépara le repas. Kana lui avait sortit des vivres d'un parchemin qu'elle avait préparé : un peu de viande, des légumes, du riz. Puis elle s'occupa de préparer la table dans la pièce principale. Kakashi, organisa les tours de gardes pendant ce temps. Une fois prêt, Naruto les avertit et ils prirent les différents plats puis tous rentrèrent dans la maison. Kana et Sai aidèrent Naruto, à se relever de devant le feu, l'aidèrent jusqu'à dans la maison, puis l'aidèrent à se rasseoir.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un assisté maintenant !

-Tu n'es pas encore totalement remis de ce matin, demain cela devrait aller mieux.

-J'espère... Bon, bon appétit à tous ! Fit-il joyeusement en se servant.

-Bon appétit, firent-ils tous en chœur.

Quand ils entamèrent le repas, ils furent surpris que cela soit si délicieux.

-Tu es un vrai cordon bleu ! Fit Kakashi. C'est très bon !

-Ouais, cela change des Ramen, rajouta Shikamaru.

-Hé ! C'est très bon pour la santé les ramen et c'est super bon.

-Peut-être, fit Sakura, mais bon, c'est pas le plat idéal, à tout bout de champs...

-Ah, mais euh ! Fit-il en rouspétant.

-Naruto ! Fit Kana un peu durement. Continue comme ça, et tu n'auras plus du tout droit au Ramen, jusqu'à ce que tu accouches !

-Mais... T'es vraiment effrayante !

Tous éclatèrent de rire en les voyant faire, il boudait comme un gamin. Une forte amitié était née entre eux. Puis la conversation redevint sérieuse.

-On va mettre encore une bonne journée pour rentrer, fit Shikamaru, voire deux. Naruto a besoin de plusieurs haltes.

-Nous avons gagné un peu de temps, dit Saï. Nous sommes dans le sens du courant d'air. On a pris un peu plus de vitesse. Demain soir, si tout va bien nous serons de retour à Konoha.

-Super, fit Naruto...

Puis son regard se voilà quelque peu. Il redoutait « l'affrontement », les retrouvailles avec Sasuke dans de telles circonstances. C'est alors que ses pensées s'envolèrent, car autre chose avait retenu son attention : les bébés s'étaient mis à gigoter. Il caressa son ventre comme il le faisait à chaque fois, comme pour les apaiser ou pour dire qu'il était à leur « écoute ». Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua le regard de Sai qui était assis à côté de lui. Il semblait analyser ce qu'il voyait, cherchant à comprendre comment on pouvait ressentir le bonheur d'être parent ou ce que les bébés pouvait ressentir. Cela fit sourire Naruto, car Saï n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il était observé par lui mais pas seulement. Il était concentré sur le ventre de son ami. De sa main libre, Naruto prit la main pale de Saï et la posa sur son ventre. Sai fut surprit du geste, puis il resta stupéfait : il venait de sentir un petit coup contre sa paume de main puis un autre. Au bout de quelques secondes son visage se fendit d'un sourire, puis il regarda Naruto et dit :

-Merci...

Naruto ne lui rendit que son sourire tout en lâchant sa main. Avec ce simple geste, cette simple sensation, il comprenait pourquoi, son ami, avait fini par pleinement accepté cette grossesse. Naruto se leva en souhaitant bonne nuit à tous, il était fatigué encore mais alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la chambre, il s'arrêta net et poussa un petit gémissement plaintif.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, surprit. Il se tenait d'une main au chambranle de l'entrée et de l'autre, il avait posé une main ferme sur son ventre. Sakura, Hamasaki et Kana, reconnurent ce qu'il avait et ils allèrent le voir.

-Contraction..., fit-il entre deux souffles... Faut vraiment... Que j'aille me coucher...

-On va t'aider, fit Sakura.

-Je vous mets sous monitoring pendant une heure... Et on va vérifier autre chose...

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Saï.

-Tu... tu le sauras quand tu seras... papa, fit Naruto alors que la contraction était presque passé et qu'il avait compris.

Puis tous les quatre entrèrent dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux. Kana et Sakura, installèrent sur le futon, leur ami. Hamasaki, prit une paire de gant et se positionna devant les jambes de Naruto. Kana l'aida à enlever le pantalon et le sous vêtement, puis le médecin, après avoir bien positionner les jambes, vérifia le col.

Comme toujours cela faisait tirer une grimace au jeune homme mais il savait que c'était pour son bien et celui des enfants. Le médecin fit un sourire rassurant. Le col était encore bien fermé et dure. Il fut rhabiller, puis Hamasaki, installa les capteurs, mit l'appareil en route.

-Vous voulez que je coupe le son des battements ?

-Juste le baisser un peu, dit-il en souriant.

Une fois fait, ils sortirent. Naruto ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercer par les petits cœurs.

-Comment va-t-il ? C'était une alerte ? Demanda Kakashi.

-Non, c'est la fatigue cumulée et un peu les soucis, fit Kana. Il appréhende de retrouver Sasuke, ça le travail, cela c'est vu tout à l'heure...

-D'accord... Bon, on va ranger l'essentiel et on se couche, fit Kakashi. Shikamaru, on va commencer la surveillance.

Après le rangement, chacun alla se coucher, et Kakashi et Shikamaru partirent à l'extérieur. Une fois dans la chambre, Sakura vérifia les courbes et les soumis au docteur, ils finirent par tout arrêter. Sakura regarda un moment son ami. Malgré les évènements, elle le trouvait plus serein, et dans le malheur qu'il subissait, au final, il allait connaître le bonheur, celui d'avoir une vrai famille. Elle finit par s'endormir comme ses amis.

Le lendemain après un petit déjeuner copieux, ils reprirent le vol vers le village.

Pendant ce temps au village :

Tsunade venait d'être avertis que Sasuke était retourné aux archives, aussi, alla le retrouver. Quand elle le retrouva dans la salle des archives, consacré à sa famille, elle le trouva entrain de fouiller des étagères, retirant un tas de parchemins.

-Sasuke.

Ce dernier sortit la tête de l'étagère et la regarda.

-Tsunade-sama.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-J'ai eu des nouvelles hier... J'ai préféré attendre que tu sois reposer pour t'avertir. Ils ont retrouvés Naruto, ainsi que son ami. Ils sont sur le retour.

-C'est vrai ? fit-il en posant ce qu'il avait en main sur la table, et de la même manière bien que surpris.

-Naruto est cependant dans un état un peu critique... mais je n'ai pas plus de renseignement, fit-elle très doucement.

-C'est grave ?

-Ca peut l'être pour sa santé mais pas seulement... Quand ils arrivent je te préviens...

Et elle commença à partir, mais il l'attrapa par le bras.

-Si vous me mentez, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

-Du calme Sasuke... Si je ne t'en dis pas plus, c'est il y a une bonne raison, et elle vient de la part de Naruto... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ?... Au fait, fais attention à toi, les deux vieilles biques, on mit un Anbu de chez eux à ta surveillance...

Il l'a lâcha, hocha affirmativement et repartit vers la bibliothèque, bouillant de nouveau. On le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile. Tsunade sortit rapidement de là. Une fois en dehors des archives, elle soupira un grand coup. Cela s'était joué de peu. On lisait en elle comme dans un grand livre ouvert par moment. Mais elle savait que la demande n'était pas de Naruto. Elle savait que s'il apprenait que son ami était dans cet état, hors du commun et surtout hors norme, il irait direct faire deux meurtres. Donc elle se devait de lui cacher pour l'instant cet état de fait, et laisser le soin à Naruto, de calmer le jeu, car il serait bien le seul à le raisonner. Elle repartit pour son bureau un peu plus soulager.

Fin d'après-midi dans le ciel du Pays du Feu :

Durant le voyage, ils avaient fait plusieurs haltes pour manger mais surtout pour Naruto. Il devait beaucoup s'hydrater et comme le poids des bébés étaient importants, il avait souvent envie d'aller « aux toilettes ». Plus d'une fois, Shikamaru, avait gratifié la situation d'un « galère » mais il savait que pour une femme enceinte c'était un calvaire, il l'avait constaté avec Kurenai. Naruto était mal à l'aise car cela ralentissait le retour, mais tous l'avaient rassuré.

-D'ici combien, on arrive ? Demanda Shikamaru...

-Peut-être en milieu de soirée, fit Sai

C'est alors qu'une nuée d'insectes fonça sur eux, puis se stoppa et s'organisa en un message.

-C'est un message des Aburame... L'Hokage veut qu'on rentre par le sud, par le Mont, fit Kakashi, qui lit le « mot »... Shino et Shibi sont à deux kilomètres du village. Un autre groupe sécurise la zone d'entrée. Ils nous attendent dans une clairière.

-Il faudra passer par le sol, alors, fit Sakura, c'est pas possible. Il ne tiendra pas les deux kilomètres voire plus. C'est de la folie !

-On n'a pas le choix...

-Cela va aller Sakura, je m'accrocherai... comme d'habitude.

-Mais Naruto..., firent Kana et Sakura.

-On mettra juste beaucoup plus de temps...

Kakashi, renvoya les insectes avec un message. Naruto, lui, plongea dans un profond mutisme, regardant l'horizon d'encre, perdu dans ses pensées puis il se mit à méditer et rentra dans son subconscient, il entama une discussion avec Kurama.

-Tu vas morfler physiquement, fit le renard.

-J'arrive à marcher, une bonne demi-heure, après je fais une pause de dix minutes et on reprend la route...

-Tu risques de les faire avant l'heure et en pleine forêt, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Moi je ne pourrais pas t'aider sur ce coup.

-Je sais Kurama. Mais je dois rentrer... S'il faut je mettrais dix jours, mais je rentrerai chez moi ! Entier et avec les petits encore en moi.

Le renard soupira, car il savait qu'il avait raison même si cela n'était pas raisonnable.

Dans la réalité, chacun observait à tour de rôle leur ami enceint, qui restait calme à la situation.

-J'ai bien une solution, fit Sai, mais nous ne pourrons aller vite.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Hamasaki.

-Je peux créer un animal d'encre. Naruto sera porter. Il faudra cependant encore marcher, sinon les secousses risques de provoquer, ce qu'il a eu hier.

-Tu parles des contractions ? Fit Sakura.

-Oui... Au moins de cette façon, il sera soulager, physiquement, dit-il en regardant son ami qui était toujours en profonde méditation.

-C'est une bonne idée, firent le médecin et Kakashi.

-Merci Sai..., fit d'une voix lointaine Naruto, qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

-De rien mon ami.

Ils arrivèrent vers vingt-deux heures au point de rendez-vous. Une fois descendu des oiseaux, ces derniers, se détruisirent. Aburame, père et fils restèrent stoïque devant l'apparence de Naruto.

-Naruto, bon retour parmi nous, fit Shino.

-Merci, dit-il en tendant la main vers son ami pour la lui serrer.

-Nous devrions être au point de rencontre numéro deux dans environs une heure, si tout va bien, fit Shibi. Nous avons éparpillé nos insectes pour sécuriser notre avancée.

-Très bien, fit Kakashi. Saï, à toi.

Il dessina rapidement un grand chien, de la stature de Akamaru. Naruto, eut un peu de mal pour s'installer, mais au final il trouva le « dessin » très confortable. Ensuite ils prirent la route. Naruto se mit à somnoler, bercer par la marche du chien. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait rien fait de spécial durant tout le voyage, mais la longueur et le peu de confort, avaient eu raison de lui. Au final, Saï avait eu une bonne idée. Il pouvait vraiment compter sur ses amis.

Quand ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, tout était calme. Les quatre ninja sortirent de leur cachettes. Shikaku et Chouza, saluèrent chaleureusement le retour de Naruto. Kiba et Chôji, une fois qu'ils avaient réalisés vraiment que Tsunade n'avait pas dit de bêtises, serrèrent chaleureusement mais avec douceur, leur ami.

-Tu nous as manqué, mon pote ! Fit Kiba, au bord des larmes.

-T'es devenu sentimental ? Fit en souriant le blond. C'est plutôt à moi de pleurer, avec le trop plein d'hormones...

Et il craqua. Il fondit en larmes, heureux d'être vraiment de retour. Sakura, Kana, Hinata, Shikaramu, Chôji, Kiba et même Saï qui n'avaient vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre d'effusion de sentiments, l'entourèrent et le réconfortèrent. Les adultes sourirent, heureux de ce soutient sans faille qu'ils avaient pour leur ami, qui était dans le besoin. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient que rien n'était encore gagnés.

Le groupe qui était au courant pour la paternité de Sasuke, redoutaient, que ce dernier repousse, encore une fois Naruto. Ils ne dirent rien aux autres, ce n'était pas le moment. Naruto avait besoin de repos, avant la suite des évènements le lendemain matin. Ils entrèrent discrètement dans le tunnel qui les mènerait au cœur du mont Hokage, au cœur du village tant aimé par Naruto.

_TBC..._

_Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ? J'espère que oui. Et j'espère être toujours aussi sadique avec vous XD._

_Je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous avez du rencontrer, mais je les corriges au fur et à mesure que je relie. Mais il y en aura toujours un peu je crois._

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience comme à chaque fois et je vous en remercie d'avance si vous en laisser une, et je vous remercie aussi de l'avoir lu pour ceux qui ne répondront pas. :D_

_Alors à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Naruto... et Sasuke !_

_Bye !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou la compagnie !_

_Me revoici avec un chapitre tout frais. _

_Je vais être encore sadique à la fin du chapitre, j'y ai pris goût XD !_

_Je vous remercie encore une fois, pour toutes vos reviews. Bien que je les ai eu avec du retard, puisque il semblerait que le site bug depuis quelques jours, je suis contente de les avoir reçu. _

_Donc je remercie, Audragon, FantasticBaby, Narustory, Loulouve, Kageroprincesse, Laure59, Shashiin, Kiranosabaku, Wakiie-chan, Loveless, de m'avoir laissé une review charger d'émotions diverses mais une commune : le meurtre des petits vieux !_

_Et merci pour tout vos encouragements, cela me motive énormément !_

_Je remercie également tous ceux qui l'ont rajouté en favoris/alertes. Donc tous mes lecteurs, de par le monde, francophone ou non qui apprécient cette fic._

_A Sasunarudu59 : J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, au chapitre précédent : Joyeux Anniversaire !... Même si c'est avec beaucoup de retard maintenant._

_Je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes que vous pourrez trouver, mais comme je relie assez souvent pour ne pas perdre le fil de l'histoire, je corrige au passage._

_Donc j'ai fini avec les blablas et je laisse ma place à la lecture !_

_NB : Je l'ai un peu amélioré, j'ai trouvé au final qu'il manquait quelques petits trucs :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

Sacrifice... partie 7

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le tunnel, Shibi, envoya ses insectes chez le Hokage. Durant le chemin, Shino, Chôji et Kiba, surtout, posèrent plein de questions au jeune homme enceint, beaucoup du même genre que lui avaient posé les autres, auquel il répondit avec sincérité, sauf une :

-Tu sais qui est le donneur ? Demanda Kiba.

-...

Son regard se ferma, les yeux baissés. Ce fut Hinata qui prit la direction de la discussion.

-Kiba... Ne lui demanda s'il te plait... C'est très dure pour lui...

-Heu, ok ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser Naruto...

-Pas grave, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Vous le saurez le moment venu... Pour l'instant il a besoin de repos..., rajouta Hinata.

-Oui, tu as raison, je suis vraiment trop bête par moment !

-Tu veux des chips Naruto ? Fit Choji en tendant le paquet qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Naruto regarda Kana et Sakura, et elles lui sourirent :

-Volontiers, dit-il en plongeant la main dans le paquet, alors que le chien avait ralentit l'allure. Merci.

Le reste du chemin fut un peu plus silencieux juste envahit par les craquements des chips déguster par les deux garçons.

Tour de l'Hokage :

Tsunade était encore entrain de travailler alors que dans le village tous dormaient ou presque. Elle savait que Sasuke était toujours entrain de lire un tas de document. Shizune s'était assoupie sur le divan, Tonton dans les bras.

Elle n'avait pratiquement pas arrêté avec les préparatifs pour l'arrivée de Naruto.

_**Flash Back**_

Plutôt dans la matinée, Shizune était arrivée dans le bureau de son amie, épuisée et inquiète :

-Shizune, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il nous manque beaucoup de matériel !

-Quoi exactement ?

-Trois couveuses de néonat, les appareils respiratoire, trois lit à UV... Du matériel de chirurgie... Le plus gros c'est pour les bébés que cela manque.

-Ils ont du voler le matériel... Ils avaient prévu de le faire accoucher là bas... Les enfoirés ! Si par malheur, il ne perd qu'un seul enfant, je me chargerai de leur exécution moi-même ! Dit-elle en tapant encore une fois le bureau.

Pauvre bureau, il n'allait pas tenir à se rythme à être maltraité de la sorte par la Godaime.

-Il faut espérer que les autres ramèneront le matériel. Sinon je crains le pire, s'il accouche bien avant l'heure. Passe qu'en même une commande, de ce que nous avons besoin en urgence... Et fais cela discrètement, je ne veux pas que cela tombe sous les yeux des vieux débris.

-Haï

Et elle partit comme elle était venue.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Elle venait de faire une pause et siroter un thé. Elle le regardait plus que ce qu'elle le buvait, elle était perdu dans ses pensées, comment gérer une grossesse multiple sans prendre de risque, comment aller vivre sa paternité-maternité, pour Naruto ? Comment aller le prendre Sasuke, surtout après toutes ces cachotteries.

Alors qu'elle allait enfin boire son thé, une nuée d'insecte, s'infiltra dans son bureau, par le plafond et se postèrent devant elle avant de former un message.

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle se leva.

-Shizune !

-Hum...

-Shizune, on y va, dit-elle avec le sourire alors la jeune fille la regarder, le regard encore remplit des brumes du sommeil.

Elle comprit et se leva, comme requinquer d'un coup. Elles sortirent, passèrent par une autre porte et prirent un petit corridor qui les menaient au Mont Hokage.

Quand elles arrivèrent, le groupe était arrivé quelques minutes avant et Naruto avait été installé sur un lit.

-Naruto ! Fit Tsunade.

Ce dernier la regarda et sourit. Elle alla vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Mais elle fut sur l'instant surprit. A peine elle s'était assise que le jeune homme lui était tombée dans les bras, pleurant. Elle le serra à son tour, pour le réconforter. Elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de rester fort devant tout le monde, mais là c'était le trop plein de souffrance morale qui ressortait.

-Chhh... C'est fini, Naruto... Cela va aller maintenant... Je te le promets...

-Désolé... De pleurer... comme un enfant... Mais...

-Je comprends... On comprend tous... T'inquiète pas...

-Merci...

Ses larmes se tarirent au bout de quelques minutes et Tsunade se leva puis :

-Godaime-sama, fit Kana... Je suis Kana Hitomi, dit-elle en se présentant et s'inclinant respectueusement devant l'Hokage.

-Alors c'est toi Kana... Je te remercie profondément pour ce que tu as fait... Tu as pris des risques énormes mais je suis contente qu'il soit de retour, ainsi que toi... Nous allons pouvoir faire cesser tout cela rapidement.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier... Puis-je vous présenter quelqu'un d'autre s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr...

-Je vous présente le Dr Hamasaki.

-Docteur.

-Hokage-sama, heureux de vous rencontrer. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui arrive mais je pensais que les ordres venaient du Seigneur, et je ne savais pas que c'était Naruto. J'ai fait mon possible pour que sa grossesse se passe le mieux possible... Il y a déjà eu quelques alertes et il était vraiment temps de rentrer.

-Il nous manque du matériel, fit Shizune.

-J'ai le rouleau contenant ce dont on a besoin, je l'ai récupéré, dit Kana en sortant de son sac le rouleau. Il y a aussi le matériel de puériculture.

-Cela doit être le matériel volé... Merci, fit Shizune en le prenant.

Et ils se mirent à discuter, afin devoir comme se déroulait cette grossesse :

Pendant ce temps à la salle des archives :

Sasuke venait de trouver un petit carnet noir en cuir avec le symbole du clan. Le journal intime de son frère. Il y avait un autre dessin fait avec de la peinture blanche. Deux personnages fait par un enfant, lui. Il caressa d'abord les deux personnages qui se tenaient par la main, le renvoyant dans ses plus joyeux souvenir, puis il se reprit et défit le jutsu de confidentialité. Il s'installa à la table et commença à parcourir le carnet, tournant page après page, jusqu'à tomber sur :

_En date du 17 octobre 2000._

_Le Conseil vient de décider de renier Naruto, alors qu'il n'a que 5 ans. Le maître Hokage ainsi que Père ont tout fait pour s'opposer à cette décision, mais ils n'ont pas voulu. La majorité des Conseillés à emporter la voix de la décision. Ils ont même refuser que notre famille l'adopte sans quoi il y aurait des représailles._

_Même s'il est le fils de Feu Yondaime, il en reste néanmoins qu'une arme à leurs yeux. Ils ont commencé à faire courir le bruit qu'il était l'enfant-démon, le porteur de Kyuubi. La population à commencer à le rejeter, n'étant pas au courant des réels faits._

_Il va être installé dans un quartier abandonner et vivre seul, mais je sais que le Hokage va garder un œil sur lui discrètement. Une jeune ninja du nom Hitomi, sera sa « surveillante » de loin, à la demande du Hokage et aussi parce qu'elle s'est attachée à l'enfant, elle a joué avec lui quand il était encore chez le Hokage et son épouse._

_Père à décider de veiller également de loin, le fils de son ami. Mère est choquée par cette nouvelle, elle n'arrive pas à comprendre cette décision, comment on peut faire cela à un enfant. Elle espère que Sasuke et Naruto, deviendront amis quand ils rentreront à l'académie. _

_Père m'a chargé d'une mission, je devrais déposer un peu d'argent chaque semaine à l'intérieur de chez lui._

Sasuke était décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Toute sa famille avait voulu protéger Naruto, malgré la décision. Il continua de feuilleter le carnet et trouva autre chose.

_En date du 20 Novembre 2001._

_Cela fait maintenant un an que Naruto, vit seul. Il s'est fait à sa vie même s'il ne comprends pas la méchanceté des adultes. Quelques personnes lui ont montré de l'intérêt dans la mesure du possible. Surtout le restaurateur Teuchi Ichiraku. Souvent il lui offre son repas. Il n'a pas pris l'enfant en pitié, bien au contraire, car en le voyant, il voit le Yondaime. Il est l'un des rare à avoir fait le rapprochement. Je ne comprends pas que les gens soient aussi aveugle. Il n'y avait pourtant pas 5O OOO blonds dans Konoha, juste un seul._

_Hitomi, est retournée à la vie civile afin de mieux aider l'enfant. Elle et son mari qui a ouvert une épicerie, lui offre un peu de nourriture pour pouvoir survivre. Le Hokage a fait déposer un peu de linges discrètement. L'enfant a senti qu'il avait des protecteurs, mais la haine de la population est forte et le blesse énormément. Il a commencé à faire des bêtises pour se faire remarquer et montrer qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, pas le nom dont ont lui avait affublé._

Plus il lisait les faits qu'avait noté Itachi dans son journal intime, plus il fulminait contre les Conseillers. La plupart était mort, dont un qu'il avait pris plaisir à voir mourir... Danzô. Il continua sa lecture et sa rage monta d'un cran encore.

_En date du 04 Mai 2005._

_Le Conseil a encore forcé la main du Hokage qui se retrouve complètement coincé, et je me retrouve dans une position délicate. Quelques membres de la famille ont soit disant tenter de renverser le pouvoir en place. On me demande d'exécuter ma famille. _

_J'ai refusé. Comment pourrais-je tuer ma famille ? _

_Le Hokage a mis des documents de côtés dans un coffre secret. Il l'a caché sous le monument aux héros._

_..._

_Je viens de découvrir les parents et le reste de la famille massacrer. Le seul a y avoir réchapper est mon petit frère qui est encore à l'académie. Je vais faire en sorte de tourner cette haine vers moi, car je sais bien que rien ne prouvera mon innocence. Je ne suis pas sûr que le Hokage aura pu mettre des documents à l'abri pour qu'un jour je sois laver de tous soupçons. Je vais alors infiltrer l'Akatsuki et donner un maximum d'informations au Sandaime dans la mesure du possible. _

_J'écris ces quelques notes pour toi, si un jour tu as ouvert ce carnet._

_Pardonne moi Sasuke, pour t'avoir fait souffrir, c'était pour ton bien._

_Je t'aime mon petit frère. _

_Itachi Uchiha. Ninja de Konoha._

Les yeux de Sasuke virèrent aux rouges. Il rangea le journal dans sa veste, et remit Kusanagi à sa hanche. Il venait d'atteindre la limite.

En cette nuit de pleine lune, le sang allait couler.

Les Anbus chargeaient de sa surveillance, sentirent une aura noir, un chakra brûlant de colère se répandre dans le jeune homme. Ils avaient compris qu'il avait découvert quelque chose de très important, et cela s'annonçait mal pour les Conseillers, quand ils le virent, sauter de toit en toit, vers la Tour et le Bâtiment des Conseillés.

Un des Anbus se volatilisa en un tourbillon de feuilles.

Pendant ce temps au Mont Hokage :

-Tu vas rester ici pour cette nuit, tu vas te reposer... Nous nous occuperons du reste plus tard dans la journée. Je ne veux pas que tu te surmènes.

-Et pour Sasuke ?

-Je ne lui ai pas parler de ton état...

-Merci... Je dois lui parler d'une certaine chose...

-Laquelle ?

-Après lui avoir parlé...

C'est alors qu'arriva dans la pièce, l'Anbu, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Maître-Tsunade ! Il y a un gros problème avec Sasuke Uchiha ! Il est parti vers la Tour, vers le Bâtiment des Conseillés !

-Et merde ! Il pouvait pas rester où il était lui !

-Je crois qu'il a découvert quelque chose. On la sentit se remplir de colère, mais une lecture la mis en fureur, il a activé ses Sharingans !

-Bon très bien, j'y vais ! Je crois qu'il va les massacrer !

-Je viens avec toi ! Fit Naruto déterminer.

-C'est pas raisonnable, tu es épuisé et...

-J'y vais, je serai je crois le seul à le raisonner... Et tant pis, si les deux autres me voient, je ne risque plus rien, ni vous, ni Kana !

Il remonta sur le Chien d'encre. Tsunade se retrouva vaincu car elle savait qu'il avait raison. Sasuke ne l'écouterait que lui, mais elle avait peur pour le jeune homme. Peur de la réaction de Sasuke, peur de la réaction des deux vieux Conseillés.

-Vous venez tous ! Il vaut mieux être prévoyant !

Et ils partirent en direction du Bâtiment.

Pendant ce temps dans le Bâtiment :

Sasuke était rentré dans la bâtisse sans aucun soucis mais avec beaucoup de fracas, qui avait alerté tout le monde. Koharu et Homura, sortirent de leurs chambres respectives et se dirigeaient vers la sources du bruit, quand ils virent dans le noir, deux points rouges sang.

-Sasuke Uchiha ! C'est de toi encore tout ce grabuge ! Fit le Homura.

-...

-Petit insolent ! Comment oses-tu venir ici, sans te faire annoncer ? Et surtout en faisant des dégâts...

-Je n'ai pas à me faire annoncer à deux pourritures comme vous, dit-il d'une voix calme mais glaciale... Surtout pas après ce que vous avez fait !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es vraiment fou mon pauvre ! Vous êtes tous pareils les Uchihas, vous êtes tous fous !

-Comment ? Comment osez-vous dire cela après tout ce que vous avez fait ? Surtout à ma famille ! Cria-t-il.

Il dégaina rapidement Kusanagi et se jeta sur eux, mais c'était sans compter les Anbus de la Racine qui protégèrent les deux vieux, et les Anbus que lui avait collé au basque Tsunade, pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

-Sasuke, fit le chef Anbu, vous ne l'aiderez pas comme cela, reste raisonnable.

Il cria encore plus de rage, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, bien sagement dans un coin, non, ce n'était pas possible, et il repoussa violemment l'homme. Ceux de la Racine se jetèrent sur lui, et le combat s'engagea mais pas pour longtemps, car par la rage, il avait activé Susanoo. Il était à présent recouvert, de la poitrine et la tête du Susanoo, et un bras était apparu, et il tenait le dernier Anbu de la Racine.

-Je vais vous faire disparaître à jamais !, dit-il alors que Susanoo lâchait le corps sans vie.

C'est alors que les autres arrivèrent.

-Sasuke ! Cria la Godaime.

-Ne vous en mêlez pas ! Fit-il sans se retourner.

Les vieux n'avaient vu qu'une partie du groupe, l'autre étant encore au côté de Naruto.

-Ils vont payer Sasuke, je te le juge qu'ils vont payer, pour Naruto !

-Et pas que seulement pour cette mission pourri, fit-il glacial sans lâcher du regard Homura et Koharu.

-Explique-toi ! Ordonna le Hokage.

Personne n'avait vu l'arrivée de Naruto, qui restait pour l'instant dissimuler par les autres.

-J'ai trouvé le journal intime de mon frère... Ils ont voulu que mon frère assassine notre famille, il a refusé, alors ils l'ont fait faire. Il a décidé de porter le chapeau pour me protéger, fit-il avec colère et des larmes qui commençaient à couler. Ils n'ont jamais voulu que ma famille adopte, Naruto, alors qu'il était le fils des meilleurs amis de mes parents ! Ils s'en sont servit que comme une arme potentiel ! Et c'est cruel de faire cela à un enfant ! Mais le pire... ce sont eux qui ont balancé la rumeur de ce que portait Naruto en lui, ils ont tout fait pour qu'il soit haït, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à son père. Ils n'ont jamais voulu respecter la volonté du Yondaime...

Beaucoup furent surprit par cette révélation.

-QUOI ? Fit une voix remplit de haine. Tout mes malheurs viennent de vous ! Cette haine que j'ai eu durant toute mon enfance est à cause de vous, vieux débris ! Gronda Naruto.

Tous se retournèrent ou fixèrent le jeune homme.

-Tu... Tu es rentrée ? fit presque en s'étranglant de stupeur Koharu. Comment...

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

Sasuke sur l'instant n'avait pas reconnu le jeune homme, mais le regard bleu, le visage, bien que très féminin, c'était bien lui, mais il bloqua son regard plus bas, sur le ventre arrondi.

-Naruto ? C'est bien toi ?

Il ne fit que hocher la tête. Mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait profondément meurtri et mit dans une rage folle.

-Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour vous ! Fit-il en s'avançant vers eux.

Et alors qu'il approchait, il se passa quelque chose de stupéfiant : une mèche d'un rouge bordeaux, apparu dans sa chevelure et son regard changea :

-Mon dieu, fit Homura ! Alors c'était vrai ! La légende est vrai !

-Vrai quoi ? Fit Tsunade, toujours stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait.

-...

Sasuke, qui avait repris le contrôle, s'était rapproché de Homura et avait collé la pointe de Kusanagi sous la gorge du vieux. Tsunade voyait la situation dégénérer : elle ne devrait pas un calmer un mais deux.

-REPONDEZ! Cria Naruto, qui n'avait rien remarqué à son changement.

-Le... le troisième clan le plus puissant... du monde des ninjas... c'est... c'est celui des Uzumaki...

-Tu possèdes en toi, le Rinnegan ! Cria presque la vieille Koharu.

-Est-ce vrai, ce que viens de dire Sasuke ?

-...

-EST-CE QUE C'EST VRAI ? Cria de nouveau le jeune homme.

-..., ils ne répondirent pas.

-Votre silence en dit long... TENDO !, fit-il grondant, en tendant le bras.

L'un des vieux se retrouva attirer et se retrouva dans sa main. Il venait d'attraper Koharu et la serrait à la gorge.

-Naruto ! Fit Kana, en l'attrapant dans son dos et serrant ses bras autour de son ami. Ne fais pas ça... Ne fais pas cela s'il te plait...

-Ils méritent de mourir pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait, dit-il alors que des larmes coulaient. Ma vie, en grande partie, n'a été que souffrance... J'ai du me battre pour être respecté, pour gagner ma place parmi les villageois... Eux, ils m'ont toujours méprisé, il n'y a qu'à voir dans l'état qu'ils m'ont mis... Je ne suis qu'un objet...

-S'il te plait...

-J'ai failli me faire violer par leur Anbu pourri ! Cria-t-il presque, ses larmes redoublant.

Tous furent abasourdi, car Kana et lui, leur avaient caché ce détail. Tsunade, se reprit et jugea qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne la situation en main sinon, cela allait finir en boucherie pure et simple.

-Tu n'es pas comme eux Naruto ! Tu n'es pas un meurtrier !

-...

-Tu ne peux pas tuer de sang froid... Laisse Maitre Tsunade gérer la situation... Tu dois te concentrer sur ta grossesse... Je ne veux pas que tu la passes en cellule, rajouta Kana, alors que des larmes lui coulaient. Ecoute moi Nee-chan...

-...

-Je te promets qu'ils vont payer, fit Tsunade... Je vous le promets, les garçons. Ils n'en ressortiront pas sans dommages. C'est de la haute trahison ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Vous le jurez, Tsunadee-baba ? Dit-il sans la regardait et regardant fixement Koharu qui était presque à moitié inconsciente.

-Je le jure, dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras tendu du jeune homme enceint.

Il relâcha la précision de la gorge, et commença à reculer, Kana toujours derrière lui, Tsunade s'écartait également, mais tout alla très vite. Koharu attaqua, un kunaï en main et blessa Naruto au bras, lui, il l'envoya contre le mur violemment après lui avoir arraché de la main l'arme ninja. Sakura se mit à soigner le bras de son ami qui saignait abondamment.

-Bouge un cil, sans ma permission vieux débris et tu es mort ! Fit Sasuke toujours aussi froidement et pointant plus fermement Kusanagi sur le vieux.

-Koharu, Homura, vous êtes arrêtés pour haute trahison...

-Tu ne peux pas, si on a fait cela c'est pour le bien du village.

-Foutaise ! Vous faites tout derrière mon dos mais aussi derrière celui du Seigneur ! C'est juste pour vous !

Les Anbus les encerclèrent, toujours sous « l'oeil » noir de Sasuke.

-Homura, je t'ordonne de retirer ces bracelets !

-Non...

-C'est un ordre ! gronda-t-elle

Sasuke força la pression sur la jugulaire.

-Tu vas le faire, où je te plonge dans une illusion qui te tueras de toute façon.

-Non ! Vous n'êtes que des idiots et des incompétents ! Faire confiance au démon et à un maudit ! C'est de la folie !

Ce fut la phrase de trop ! Comme un seul homme, Naruto et Sasuke frappèrent violemment le vieux Conseillé avec leurs armes, les enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, mais ne touchant aucun point vitale, seulement, le vieil homme se vidait de son sang.

-Tu n'aurai jamais du dire cela, firent les garçons en murmurant à son oreille, avant de retirer les lames.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, mais grandement souffrir comme tu nous l'as fait !, fit Naruto.

-Au prochain coup, rajouta Sasuke, tu es mort !

Le viel homme s'effondra, ses blessures suintantes du liquide écarlate. Koharu avait regardé la scène, stupéfaite, ainsi que les autres : ils avaient été d'une telle rapidité que cela en était effrayant.

Shizune se précipita pour soigner les blessures. Tous comprirent qu'ils n'avaient fait que le blesser alors que cela les démanger de le faire trépasser. Koharu, repoussa un peu les Anbus qui voulaient la restreindre, mais face au signe de tête de Tsunade, ils la laissèrent. Elle s'approcha de Naruto, presque tremblante de peur.

-Je suis désolée...

-Vous êtes désolée ? Vous êtes ironique, vieille sorcière ! Le vieux débris et toi, vous allez passer en Jugement, j'espère que vous aurez la peine capitale.

Elle baissa le regard, puis attrapa les poignets de Naruto. Avec l'aide de son doigt, elle fit passer du chakra dans les bracelets qui se mirent à briller puis à se briser en mille morceaux.

Naruto fut durant quelques secondes étourdit par l'arrivée de son chakra ainsi que celui de Kurama, dans son corps comme si la quasi totalité des deux chakras avaient été contenu dans les bracelets. Kana et Sakura le soutinrent en le voyant chanceler.

Les Anbus conduisirent ensuite les deux vieux dans la prison de Konoha.

-Je jure que la prochaine fois, s'ils sont libérés je n'en fais qu'une bouchée... Où alors je m'en irais de ce village...

-Ne dis pas cela Naruto... Il y a trop de fait contre eux. Ils vont être exécuter, mais il faut les juger et voir s'ils n'ont pas menacé d'autres personnes... Au fond de toi tu le savais c'est pour cela que tu ne l'as pas tué.

Sasuke, n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient « relâché » Homura, et restait dans un coin, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Naruto était enceint, à cause des vieilles peaux.

Alors que Naruto se calmait et retrouvait ses yeux bleus, il fut prit de contractions violentes, le faisant crier. Il tomba à genoux tenant fermement son ventre.

-Naruto ! Se précipita, Tsunade et le reste de « l'équipe » médicale.

-Hmmmm !

Il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier par la douleur mais il n'y arriva pas.

-HAAAA ! lui arrachant des larmes.

Hamasaki, l'examina rapidement !

-Cela lui a déclenché le travail, il faut l'arrêter de suite !

Une fois la contraction passée, ils entrèrent dans le bureau des vieilles biques, Kana se cala contre le mur, s'asseyant au sol, les autres aidèrent Naruto, à s'installer contre elle.

-Serre ma main, Naruto...

-HUMMM ! HAAAA !

-Souffle maintenant... Voilà comme ça...

Une nouvelle contraction fit son apparition, lui arrachant encore un cri de douleur. Sakura sortit de sa sacoche, une seringue déjà rempli d'un médicament et la donna au médecin. Celui, injecta le produit, une fois la contraction passée.

Sasuke était comme pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Son Amour était vraiment dans une grande détresse, toute sa colère tomba pour laisser place à l'inquiétude.

-On te bougera quand les contractions auront complètement cessé, fit Hamasaki.

-Ok...

Pendant que Hamasaki, finissait de l'examiner, Tsunade demanda quelque chose :

-Shizune, va chercher une équipe médicale et un brancard, dit-elle alors qu'elle posait une couverture qu'avait fait apparaître Sakura, sur Naruto.

-Haï !

Elle s'en alla en courant. Elle rencontra Ibiki, Ino et son père sur le chemin, ils avaient été averti du grabuge. Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent d'abord surpris, mais voyant la situation de Naruto, ils comprirent. Ino voulu s'approcher, mais son père l'arrêta. Et elle comprit en voyant ce qui se passait.

Sasuke était entrain de s'approcher, presque fébrilement, de Naruto. Tsunade fit signe de sortir. Les garçons avaient à parler, mais le groupe de sauveteurs savait que Naruto n'avouerai pas de suite certaines choses. Seule Kana resta.

-Tu... tu peux approcher... je vais pas te manger..., fit le jeune homme, tout en soufflant pour diminuer la douleur.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla mais resta à une certaine distance.

-Alors, ils t'ont obligé à faire ça... Ils t'ont mis dans cet état...

-Oui... Ils m'ont pris par surprise et puis ils m'ont endormi plusieurs jours afin... d'implanter les bébés et attendre d'être sûr que mon corps ne les rejette...

-Les ?...

Naruto ne fit que hocher. Puis ils restèrent silencieux, un moment, aussi pour briser le silence :

-Sasuke, tu peux me remplacer... Je dois aller quelque part, dit-elle pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait un besoin naturel à soulager.

-Mais...

-Ce n'est pas dure... Viens.

Elle voulait surtout encourager les garçons à se parler. Et en étant présente cela n'était pas possible. Ils avaient besoin de plus d'intimité.

Le jeune homme hésita puis il se rapprocha. Naruto se dégagea un peu et Kana se leva. Sasuke prit sa place. Naruto hésita à se caler, mais d'une main douce, Sasuke le tira en arrière, contre sa poitrine. Kana sourit et s'en alla rapidement.

Dehors dans le couloir :

-Il y a un soucis ? Demanda Sakura.

-Non, dit-elle en souriant... J'ai juste laissé ma place à Sasuke...

Et tous comprirent. Ibiki, Ino et Inoichi, étaient déjà repartis. Kakashi, Sai et Yamato, leurs avaient remis les trois parchemins qui contenait les trois Anbus. Kakashi précisa que dans le sien, ce n'était que le cadavre. Tsunade ordonna l'autopsie.

-C'est vrai, fit alors Hinata... Il a failli être...

-Oui, répondit Kana... C'est le Chef Anbu qui l'a sauvé mais pas pour ses beaux yeux... C'est que l'autre aurait pu blessé les bébés, et les ordres disaient qu'il ne fallait pas profiter de la situation... D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a été exécuté à son retour ici...

-Au moins il n'aura pas subit cette humiliation..., fit Sakura un peu triste.

Dans la pièce :

Les garçons étaient toujours silencieux, chacun légèrement anxieux puis ce fut Naruto qui lança la discussion. Sasuke tenant la main de Naruto pour le soutenir en cas de contraction.

-Tu es revenu, mais pourquoi ? Pour moi ?

-...

-Tu es libre de vivre où bon te semble..., fit-il un peu déçu, face au long silence de son ami.

-Non, tu as raison... C'est... c'est pour toi que je suis là... J'ai cru devenir dingue, quand j'ai su que tu n'étais pas là, que les vieux avaient manigancé des choses à ton sujet... J'ai fait le point... Il m'a fallu du temps... beaucoup de temps pour comprendre... Mais j'ai réalisé une chose... Je suis fou de toi.

Naruto, pencha sa tête sur le coté et l'inclina pour regarder le regard de Sasuke. Il était sincère. Il sourit et resserra la prise sur la main du jeune homme, doucement. Puis il se réinstalla mais il eut encore une contraction, cependant moins forte. Sasuke était inquiet, mais il se rappela comment avait fait Kana.

-Vas-y souffle doucement...

-Humm... Sffff... La... la contraction... passe...

Elle dura moins d'une minute mais, elle fut stressante pour Sasuke.

-Tu en as combien ?

-De bébé ?

-Ben oui ! Je ne te parle pas de bol de Ramen.

Naruto sourit et posa sa main libre sur son ventre pour le caresser.

-Trois... Je les ai accepté dès le départ même si j'étais totalement contre, de ce qu'on fait Homura et Koharu... Ils n'ont rien demandé, ces bébés, je ne peux leur en vouloir d'exister et d'être en moi.

Sasuke fut surpris par tant de maturité.

-Tu... Ton corps va pas... Enfin...

-Je ne vais pas exploser, ni mon ventre va se déchirer en deux..., fit-il en pouffant. Je vais encore grossir un peu, s'ils restent bien au chaud encore quelques semaines... mais à la naissance ils seront quand même plus petits que les autres enfants...

Le silence revint rapidement par le fait que Naruto, s'endormit, complètement épuisé, dans les bras de Sasuke qui profitait de ce moment de pléniture et de solitude pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son Amour et d'y déposer un baiser, il posa sa main, après avoir hésité un moment, sur le ventre de celui qu'il aimait. Il sentit alors un mouvement sous sa main, un des bébés bougeait. Il sourit doucement puis il le rejoignit au pays des rêves. Dans leur sommeil, leur main se cherchèrent et entremêlèrent.

Quand Tsunade, entra dans pièce avec Hamasaki, pour vérifier que tout se passait bien, ils les trouvèrent profondément endormi. Ils sourirent face à la scène. Ceux encore présent, passèrent la tête dans le bureau et eurent la même réaction. Mais Tsunade dû réveiller à contre cœur Sasuke.

-Sasuke, fit-elle dans un murmure.

-...

-Sasuke, fit-elle en tapotant doucement sur l'épaule qui eu pour effet de le réveiller. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital... Il doit être mis sous surveillance quelques temps.

-Ok...

Il lâcha la main de Naruto doucement puis, l'équipe médicale, placèrent le jeune enceint sur le brancard. Naruto ne se réveilla, il était très épuisé. Tsunade aida Sasuke, complètement engourdit, à se relever.

-Rentre chez lui... Repose toi... Les autres sont rentrés aussi. Je veillerai sur lui, cette nuit.

-Merci.

Ils prirent la même direction vers la sortie. L'équipe couvrit chaudement le jeune homme puis ils prirent la direction de l'hôpital, Sasuke partit vers le centre du village.

Arriver à l'hôpital, Tsunade fit mener Naruto en maternité, dans une chambre aménagée pour lui, par Shizune. Doucement, ils le glissèrent sur le lit et elle plaça tous les capteurs des différents appareils de monitoring qui surveilleraient les trois bébés. Enfin l'équipe médicale la laissèrent. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil placer à côté du lit et le regarda un moment.

Elle serait là pour le soutenir et l'aider avec les bébés après leur naissance. Elle deviendrait grand-mère voire arrière-grand-mère par procuration. Elle sourit, elle imagina le caractère des trois enfants : aussi joyeux et turbulent que le « père » et pour la petite fille d'avoir tiré du caractère de Kushina. Elle fit, elle aussi par s'endormir épuiser.

Sasuke, rentra dans le studio et son visage se fendit d'un léger sourire. Il était heureux de retrouver son « poursuivant ». Mais son sourire retomba quand il glissa une main dans sa grande veste et en sortit le petit carnet intime de son ainé. Il le regarda puis le posa sur la table, ainsi que Kusanagi qu'il avait récupéré avant de partir du Bâtiment. Il s'installa sur le lit et regarda le plafond un moment. Il reconnut au fond de lui, que finalement Naruto était plus qu'un héros. Il était quelqu'un de vraiment très courageux qui faisait face à l'adversité que lui imposait le destin et surtout des Adultes complètement abrutis. Puis il repensa à leur petite discussion et quand il avait remarqué leur main qui s'était jointe durant leur sommeil, il sourit plus franchement. Il finit par s'endormir avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il se réveilla en milieu de matinée. Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner, une douche, s'habilla et fila comme l'éclair, jusqu'à l'hôpital. Alors qu'il allait demander où était la chambre de son Amour, Sakura l'interpela :

-Sasuke ! Tu viens le voir ?

-Oui... Tu...

-Je t'emmène, dit-elle souriante. Il est en maternité... Maître Tsunade est restée toute la nuit à son chevet pour les veiller tous les quatre...

Ils restèrent un petit moment silencieux puis :

-Sakura... Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Vas-y..., dit-elle alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier vers la partie maternité.

-Tu sais qui est le père ?

-...

-Réponds s'il te plait...

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler... C'est à lui. Ça le gène beaucoup d'en parler...

Il n'insista pas car elle ne lui dirait rien de plus, il demanderait directement au concerné. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage. L'écho des pleurs des bébés, résonna sur tout l'étage. Le balai des infirmières et des puéricultrices qui portaient dans certaines chambres des biberons, ancra un peu plus en Sasuke, un monde, où des petits Naruto se baladeraient, dans quelques mois, un peu de partout, faisant devenir dingue tout le monde.

Sakura toqua et ils entendirent un « entrée » dit en choeur.

Tsunade venait de finir d'examiner le col et était entrain de retirer la paire de gants, alors que Naruto se recouvrait.

-Salut tous les deux, fit Naruto joyeusement.

-Salut ! Firent le noireaud et la Rose.

Ils discutèrent un moment puis le visage de Naruto se ferma un peu , un instant, car il fallait qu'il affronte Sasuke mais seul à seul :

-Je... Je voudrais parler avec Sasuke seul à seul, s'il vous plait..., fit-il avec léger sourire pour les rassurer alors que tous avaient été surpris par cette tristesse.

Sakura comprit en le voyant la fixer.

-Pas de soucis, Naruto ! A plus tard, fit Sakura.

-Je ne serai pas loin, rajouta Tsunade bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Et elles sortirent. Sasuke comprit que la conversation ne serait pas joyeuse. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main tendrement.

-Je voudrais savoir certaines choses, fit Sasuke.

-D'accord...

-C'est qui ce type qui a failli te...

-Violer ?... C'était un des Anbus qui me surveillait... Il est mort de toute façon... Tu n'auras pas besoin de le tuer...

-Si j'ai bien compris, ta grossesse est dû à une insémination artificielle... Tu sais qui est le père ?

Le visage de Naruto se ferma complètement. C'était plus dure que prévu d'avouer une telle chose. Naruto baissa les yeux et des larmes commencèrent à couler.

-Naruto ?... , fit le jeune homme, inquiet, tout en caressant le visage baigner de larme de son Amour.

Naruto inspira un grand coup, puis le regarda :

-Toi..., souffla-t-il.

_TBC..._

_Je suis très cruelle sur ce chapitre, hein ?_

_J'espère qu'il vous a vraiment plus. Cela n'a vraiment pas été évident de le faire. _

_J'attends vos avis, vos impressions à ce sujet... Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain !_

_Bisous tout le monde !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien._

_Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas les idées, c'est que j'étais très fatiguée, mon petit garçon ne m'a pas fait beaucoup dormir ces derniers temps, mais maintenant cela va mieux._

_Ce chapitre est normalement plus long que le précédent. _

_J'ai été cruelle avec vous et je vais continuer à l'être mais je ne vous en dirait pas plus ! XD_

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragements, je suis très, mais alors très touchés. Je ne pensais vraiment pas rencontrer un tel succès avec cette histoire._

_Merci à : Yaone-kami, Alihya, Philaae89, Choco97, Leiiiko, Loulouve, Loveless, Hinata, Fantasticbaby, Youhou, Sasunarudu69, Audragon, Kiranosabaku, Laure59 pour vos reviews._

_A Raziel : J'espère que tu as réussi à le lire._

_Merci aussi à tous ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris/alertes. Je remercie également encore une fois tous les lecteurs francophones ou non, de part le monde pour avoir pris le temps de lire la fic._

_Je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour les difficultés que vous avez rencontré pour lire le chapitre, mais cela venait du site et cela a duré quelques jours, j'ai reçu vos reviews en décalage, et le récapitulatif des deux premiers jours où le dernier chapitre avait été publié, n'a pas été mis à jours, mais je savais qu'il été lu, grâce aux différentes alertes que je recevais par mail._

_Je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes que vous pourrez rencontrer._

_NB : Dans la fic vous trouverai en gras des titres de musiques ou d'une petite chanson que vous pourrez retrouver facilement sur Youtube. Donc, on va dire que ce chapitre est un peu interactif. Et aucun des titres ne m'appartiennent._

_Bien, fini les blablas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

Sacrifice... partie 8

La main de Sasuke glissa et retomba lourdement sur le lit. Il regardait Naruto, avec un air ahuri. Naruto ne le regardait plus mais les larmes coulant toujours. Il attendait une réaction, une réponse.

-Tu... tu es sûr ?

-C'est ce qu'ils m'ont... dit... Ils voulaient faire renaître... ton clan... Je... Je suis désolé..., dit-il en baissant la tête un peu plus.

-...

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Cela fit mal, au cœur de Naruto, une telle réaction, mais il s'y attendait.

-Sasuke..., fit-il avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

-..., il le regardait.

-Si tu ne les veux pas je comprendrais... Je ne peux pas t'imposer cela... Tu n'as rien demandé et cela serait égoïste de ma part, de te forcer à les aimer, même si tu ne veux pas...

Sasuke le regarda encore quelques secondes puis sortit de la chambre. Naruto se rallongea et tourna le dos à la porte. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?..., se demanda-t-il dans un murmure alors qu'il serrait le coussin.

Dans le couloir, Tsunade et Sakura, croisèrent Sasuke, il avait la mine sombre et n'avait pas réagit à leur appel.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe Sakura ? Demanda la fausse jeune femme.

-Oui... Il vaut mieux aller voir Naruto.

-D'accord, mais j'espère avoir le fin mot de cet histoire.

-Vous l'aurez, je vous le promets...

Elles montèrent à l'étage après avoir vu Sasuke sortir de l'hôpital. Elles n'avaient encore pénétré dans la pièce, qu'elles pouvaient entendre les pleurs étouffés du jeune homme enceint. Elles entrèrent et Sakura fit le tour du lit et s'assit sur le bord. Elle caressa le dos de son ami pour le réconforter. Tsunade se contentait de regarder la scène. Sakura attendit que son ami se calme un peu.

-Tu lui as dit n'est-ce pas ?

-hm...

-Et il l'a mal pris...

-Je crois, oui... En fait, je m'en doutais qu'il le prendrait mal... C'est normal...

-Il a besoin de temps, pour s'y faire, pour prendre une décision...

-J'ai... j'ai peur qu'il s'enfuit... de nouveau...

-Je sais..., dit-elle le serrant comme elle pouvait son coéquipier.

C'est alors que la lumière se fit en Tsunade.

-Ils ont fait ça, c'est bien ce que je pense Naruto ? Demanda Tsunade.

Il ne fit que hocher la tête par l'affirmative.

-Naruto... Je sais que je vais être un peu brute mais... où ont-il trouvé...

-Dans une des cachettes d'Orochimaru..., fit-il en se retournant. Ils ont trouvé une cuve cryogénique où... où son... où s'était conservé...

-D'accord... Mais pourquoi ?

-Ils voulaient les ninjas les plus puissants : avec les gênes Uchiha cela permettait de contrôler Kurama... et avec les gênes de ma famille, nous sommes les seuls à très bien supporter le scellement et le descellement de Kurama...

-Je comprends... Les vieilles pourritures... Ne te soucis plus de rien si ce n'est de toi et de ta future progéniture. J'ai fait envoyé un message au Seigneur du Pays du Feu, on m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il était en route. Il arrive cet après-midi.

-Et pour Kana ?

-Shizune a envoyé un message à l'équipe Gaï, hier soir. Ils ont dû prendre le chemin du retour.

-Bien...

D'un commun accord, elles décidèrent de changer de sujet.

Pendant ce temps studio de Naruto :

Sasuke venait de rentrer. Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Je vais être père...mon dieu, je vais être père... Comment je vais faire ?... Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur... »

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent à cause de moi et de mon passé... Je ne suis pas un bon exemple pour ces enfants... »

« Si je partais, ce serait bien mieux, non ?... Je ne peux pas le laisser seul face à ça... Il a déjà tellement souffert... »

« Mais j'ai peur d'être un mauvais père... Et puis, on est deux hommes... Les gens vont nous juger encore une fois... »

« Que vais-je faire ?... »

Pendant un moment, il tergiversa. Naruto n'y était pour rien, les bébés n'ont plus. Il aimait plus que tout le jeune qui était enceint maintenant, mais il avait peur. Il voulait une famille, il en était sûr, mais il s'était fait une raison, deux hommes étaient égal à « pas d'enfants », mais de savoir qu'il en aurait d'une façon pas du tout conventionnelle, c'était tout bonnement destabilisant.

Comment allait-il gérer trois enfants d'un coup ?...Physiquement, moralement et financièrement parlant. Ils devraient emménager dans une grande maison pour accueillir, par la suite, tout le monde. Comment supporter le regard des autres surtout pour les petits ? C'était ce genre de sentiments qui le faisait hésiter. Comment accepter une paternité aussi soudaine ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Kakashi vint le voir.

-Salut Sasuke !

-Kakashi... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu me faire la morale !

-Oh non, pas du tout !... Je me doute que c'est très dure pour toi cette situation... En fait, c'est Maître-Tsunade qui m'envoie pour récupérer les documents qui t'ont fait sortir de tes gonds.

-...

-Elle veut s'en servir comme preuve contre Homura et Koharu.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la table, et prit le journal intime d'Itachi. Il le tendit à son ancien senseï.

-Les pages les plus importantes, je les ai corné... Et cherchez du côté du monument aux héros. Vu qu'il est resté intact malgré l'attaque, vu qu'il était éloigné, il doit y avoir encore le coffret du Sandaime... Vous aurez plus de renseignement dans ce carnet, pour le trouver.

-Merci... Si elle a besoin de plus de renseignement, Tsunade-sama te convoqueras.

-Hm...

Alors qu'il allait repartir, Kakashi se retourna et dit :

-Ne le fais pas trop attendre... Qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir, ok ?

-J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point.

-Ok... En tout quelque sera ta décision, sache qu'il est bien entouré.

Et il partit, laissant le jeune homme retourné à ses réflexions.

Pendant ce temps à la maternité :

Naruto s'était calmé. Tsunade et Sakura, avaient réussi à le dérider en lui faisant penser à autre chose.

-Tu leurs à trouver des noms ? Tu sais comment tu vas les appeler ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Oui... J'y ai réfléchi tout un après-midi, puisque je n'avais que ça à faire, mais je ne vous dirai rien ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Et tu as quoi en faite ? Fit Sakura. Je veux dire, tu connais les sexes des bébés ?

-J'ai deux garçons et une fille.

-Je sens que la future équipe va m'épuiser dans l'avenir, fit Tsunade. De grâce, fais que tes gosses ne soient pas aussi turbulents que toi et surtout plus respectueux envers les ainés !

Naruto éclata de rire, suivit par ses deux amies. Puis la conversation se concentra sur la grossesse.

-Hamasaki a dû t'expliquer ce qui se passerait pour l'accouchement, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Oui... Tout dépend, de comment cela va se présenter, on me fera une césarienne.

-C'est bien... Mais une fois les bébés sortis et les placentas retirer, tu vas te retransformer, alors qu'on sera peut-être entrain de te recoudre, et cela va poser problème, fit le Hokage.

-Non, j'ai toujours le sceau bloquant le henge.

-Ok... Tu vas vouloir les allaiter ? Demanda Sakura.

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais ce qui est sûr, je veux retrouver mon apparence.

-Je comprends.

-Si je me transforme en fille pour les moments de leurs repas, tu crois que je pourrais le faire, les allaiter ? Demanda-t-il à Tsunade.

-Je ne sais pas...peut-être que oui... Je peux te proposer quelque chose. Tu restes sous cette forme, durant deux semaines, afin de les allaiter, pour qu'ils aient les anticorps et qu'ils soient plus résistants. Durant les deux derniers jours, on fait en sorte de te tirer du lait maternel et on le conserve au congélateur, pour une semaine, afin de continuer à leur donner ton lait mais en biberon, afin de les habituer au changement, avant qu'ils aient celui en poudre et le moment venu, on te retire le sceau, pour que tu redeviennes un homme. Et on fera le teste pour voir si en te retransformant ton corps garde en mémoire le post partum.

-Ok...

-Et puis quand tu redeviendras sous ta forme d'origine, la cicatrice tirera moins.

-Si tu accouches de façon naturelle, tu sais comment tu vas le faire ?demanda Sakura.

-La position debout... Ils descendront un peu plus facilement.

-C'est une bonne solution, fit la Rose.

-Il faut qu'on vérifie ton bassin avant, rajouta Tsunade. C'est pour voir, si le passage est assez large. On va te faire un scanner pelvien.

-Je comprends... Euh, maintenant que j'ai eu une grosse alerte, je vais devoir rester alité ?

-Non, mais tu vas devoir beaucoup te reposer. Rester souvent coucher certes mais pas non plus clouer au lit... Tu vas rentrer chez toi dans quelques jours.

-Mais...Mais, il y a... Sasuke, fit-il alors que son regard se voilait légèrement.

-Je sais, fit le Hokage. S'il n'a toujours pas pris de décision d'ici là, je le ferai aller dans un studio libre... Je ne veux pas que la cohabitation devienne dure entre vous deux. La situation est déjà assez difficile en soit.

-Merci...

-Kana et moi, nous viendrons aussi très souvent ainsi que le Dr Hamasaki, fit Sakura... On tiendra informer Tsunade-senseï.

-Tes amis, te feront des courses. Tu pourras te promener mais pas trop longtemps.

-Et où je vais vivre par la suite car je ne pourrais pas rester très longtemps dans le studio avec les petits.

-On s'en charge, surtout Yamato, dit Sakura. Il a dit que ce serait le cadeau de naissance.

-Il va s'épuiser !

-Pour la bonne cause, dirent les filles en choeur.

-C'est vraiment super gentil de sa part... Au fait, pourquoi je n'ai pas encore vu Iruka ? Il n'est pas au courant de mon retour ?

-Si, mais je lui ai demandé de te laisser te reposer ce matin et de ne venir que cet après-midi. Le connaissant il ne t'aurait pas laisser tranquille, te posant un tas de questions. Il t'aime tellement qu'il serait devenu un agent de sécurité, ici, pour qu'on ne vienne pas t'embêter. Et en plus il avait les cours à assurer.

Naruto sourit face à la remarque. C'était vrai, Iruka était très protecteur par moment avec lui. Il imaginait les retrouvailles : Iruka, le serrant à l'étouffer, pleurant sa joie de le revoir, sain et sauf. Il se mit à rire à cette image.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles tout seul ? Demanda Sakura.

Et Naruto, leur expliqua, elles même rigolèrent car c'était tout à fait le genre du jeune professeur.

Au bout d'un moment, elles laissèrent Naruto seul, Sakura devait prendre son service et Tsunade devait retourner à la Tour pour faire le point sur les dernières investigations :

Tour de l'Hokage, une heure plus tard :

Tsunade, était entrain d'éplucher le rapport d'autopsie qu'avait rendu Shizune et son équipe, quand Kakashi, Shikaku et Shikamaru, entrèrent après qu'ils aient toqués et entendus le « Entrez ».

-Maître-Tsunade, firent les trois hommes en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Vous avez quelque chose ?

-Oui, fit Kakashi... J'ai récupéré le journal intime d'Itachi, Sasuke avait fait en sorte de marquer les pages importantes. Il m'a également dit que son frère avait noté l'emplacement d'un coffret qu'aurait cacher le Sandaime.

-Et ?

-Nous l'avons trouvé, dit Shikaku. Sous le monument des héros... Celui-ci, dit-il en le montrant puis le déposant sur le bureau.

-Seul un Hokage peut l'ouvrir, rajouta Kakashi. Normalement cela contient un certain nombre de document compromettant qu'avait pu réunir le troisième du nom, jusqu'à sa mort. Et voici, le carnet d'Itachi. Je l'ai feuilleté, je peux dire que c'est assez révélateur sur Itachi et sur bien d'autres choses.

Elle se mit à feuilleter le carnet et lire les pages cornées.

-Je comprends mieux la colère de Sasuke mais aussi celle de Naruto. En tout cas, on pourrait dire que le monde est petit... Alors, Kyoko Hitomi a veillé sur Naruto, je suis quasiment sur que Kana ne sait rien.

-Oui, en effet.

-Je voudrais lui parler ainsi qu'à son mari dès leur retour.

-Il sera fait selon votre souhait, fit Shikaku.

Puis elle brisa le sceau de confidentialité et ouvrit le coffret. Il contenait un tas de papiers et de rouleaux. Elle en prit un et l'ouvrit.

-Un sceau ?

Elle déroula le rouleau et vit qu'il contenait plusieurs sceaux, identiques au premier. Elle en brisa un, et un petit rouleau apparut. Elle le déroula et vit ce qu'il contenait, elle le parcouru rapidement puis dit :

-Ce sont des ordres de missions officiels et officieux, que contient en autre ce parchemin et les autres, d'après Sarutobi-sama. Tous émanant d'Homura et de Koharu, de Danzo, et des anciens Conseillés qui sont déjà mort... Je crois que nous aurons des preuves solides contre eux maintenant...

-Oui, en effet.

-A-t-on des nouvelles du convoi du Seigneur ?

-Pas encore, fit Shikaku, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas très loin. Voulez-vous que j'envoie une équipe pour les escorter ?

-Oui, s'il te plait.

-Bien.

Il s'inclina et partit.

-Kakashi, Shikamaru, je vous charge de lire ces parchemins. Moi je vais voir Ibiki et les Yamanaka pour voir s'ils ont réussi a extirpé des informations aux Anbus.

Et ils sortirent tous, Kakashi le coffret en main. Ils se séparèrent au bout du couloir. Elle prit un autre corridor, bien plus long et souterrain qui la conduisit à la prison. Elle arriva à la salle de visualisation. Inoichi et Ino, étaient entrain d'explorer le subconscient des deux prisonniers.

-Hokage-sama, fit Ibiki.

-Tu as pu en tirer quelque chose ?

-Non, ils sont très résistant à la douleur, à la torture. « L'école » Danzo.

-En effet... Ils y ont depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le père et sa fille.

-Trois heures. Ino commence à fatiguer. Elle n'a pas encore l'habitude.

-Bien... Ino, Inoïchi ! Prenez une pause, fit-elle plus fort pour qu'ils l'entendent.

Tous deux enlevèrent leurs mains des crânes des deux hommes, mais Ino chancela. Tsunade la retint.

-Tu as besoin de récupérer. Tu n'as pas l'habitude comme ton père.

-C'est vrai Ino... Repose toi, un peu et après va voir Naruto, il sera contenant je pense d'avoir un peu de compagnie, rajouta son père.

-Tu es sûr ? Je peux continuer encore un peu.

-Non, repose toi, s'il faut de demander à Aoba.

-D'accord... Alors je reviendrai cet après-midi, après ma visite à Naruto.

-Très bien.

-Hokage-sama, Ibiki-sama, s'inclina-t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla.

-Tu as réussi à voir quelque chose avec lui ?

-Un peu... Mais cela date de Danzô. Il y a encore beaucoup à voir. Le seul élément en rapport avec les deux Conseillés, et pas des moindre, c'est l'ordre de mission de surveiller Naruto durant sa séquestration au lac. Pour l'autre il faudra demander à Ino.

-Très bien, repose-toi un peu. Je veux vos premiers rapports demain.

-Bien Hokage-sama, firent les deux hommes.

Puis elle les laissa, retournant travailler.

L'après-midi arriva rapidement.

Iruka alla voir Naruto. Il toqua mais n'eut aucune réponse aussi, il ouvrit doucement la porte et le trouva profondément endormi. Il était allongé sur le côté, une main posée sur son ventre dénudée, sur lequel était posé les nombreux capteurs des trois appareils de monitoring. Un bruit léger, envahissait la pièce. Iruka sourit en entendant et reconnaissant les différents battements de cœurs. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et attendit que Naruto se réveille. Il le fit une heure plus tard.

-Bonjour..., fit Iruka.

-Eh, Iruka-nee... Je suis content de te voir, dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

Iruka se leva et le serra , mais longuement dans ses bras, et il pleura, ce qui fit sourire Naruto.

-Iruka, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais ce n'est pas une position des plus confortable pour moi...

-Oh oui, pardon, fit-il en s'écartant... Tsunade m'a un peu expliquer ta situation, je suis allée la voir avant de venir ici... Il a prit une décision ?

-Il n'est pas encore revenu... Je dois lui laisser encore un peu de temps, c'est normal. Moi-même j'ai mis un peu de temps pour réellement réaliser. Entre le savoir et le réaliser, il y a un gouffre à franchir. Moi je l'ai fait, de toute façon, je ne pouvais faire autrement, mais lui, tout a été fait dans son dos, et je vais accoucher dans un peu plus de deux mois. Savoir qu'il va être père de but en blanc, en sachant que la personne enceint est un homme, je crois que cela en perturberai plus d'un.

-Oui, tu as raison... Au début j'ai pas voulu croire Maître-Tsunade mais son regard sévère m'a fait réaliser la situation... Je serai à tes côtés.

-Je sais merci... Tu as toujours été là pour moi, dit-il en tendant sa main que prit chaleureusement son grand-frère de coeur. Cela te fait quoi d'être bientôt, tonton ?

-Très... mais alors très bizarre... J'espère seulement qu'ils ne seront pas aussi excités que toi !

Naruto éclata de rire, car tous pensaient la même chose au final. Ils discutèrent un long moment. Ino vint le voir comme prévu et s'était joint à la joyeuse conversation :

-On va t'organiser un petit quelque chose Naruto, pour fêter l'arrivée des bébés.

-Je vais crouler sous les cadeaux alors !

-Oh oui ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Vous allez organiser une fête ? Fit une voix qui rentrait dans la chambre.

-Eh Kana !

La jeune femme alla serrer dans ses bras son ami et salua les deux autres.

-Merci pour ce que tu as Kana-kun, fit Iruka.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, c'est tout à fait normale.

Et alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter, le visage de Naruto, se crispa légèrement. Kana regarda alors les différents tracés sur les papiers, Iruka et Ino furent inquiet, surtout le senseï.

-Ils doivent beaucoup bouger, fit Kana.

-Oui... J'ai l'impression qu'ils se bagarrent...

_-_Tout à l'heure le Dr Hamasaki, va venir pour t'examiner, pour l'instant il est avec Tsunade-sama, elle l'interroge, comme elle a fait avec moi. Elle voulait avoir un maximum de renseignement... Là le Seigneur est arrivé.

-Bien... J'espère que toute cette histoire va se finir rapidement, fit Naruto avec lascitude.

D'un commun accord, ils passèrent à un autre sujet pour ne pas que le jeune homme enceint ne rumine de trop.

Pendant ce temps à la Tour :

Tsunade, faisait le rapport de la situation, aider de Hamasaki, pour le côté médical.

-Donc vous avez des preuves de leurs méfaits autres que celui qu'ils ont fait subir à Naruto ?

-Oui... Nous avons trouvé le coffret du Troisième Hokage, une bonne partie des parchemins ont été regarder, il y a beaucoup d'ordres de mission comme celui-ci, dit-elle en tendant un.

Le Seigneur se mit à le lire, et son regard ce fit surprit puis en colère.

-Ils ont envoyé des Anbus de Danzô, tuer un membre de ma famille, mon frère parce qu'ils se sont sentit menacer par ce qu'il savait ! On a cru qu'il était mort accidentellement... Je veux les voir maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il

-Comme vous voudrez !

Elle le mena jusqu'à la prison, suivit de ses Conseillés personnels. Tous les ninjas qu'ils rencontrèrent, s'inclinèrent. Koharu et Homura étaient dans des cellules différentes, totalement opposées dans le grand couloir, pour qu'ils ne communiquent pas entre eux et surveiller par trois anbus chacun. Des bracelets du même genre que ce que portaient Naruto, leur avait été mis pour qu'ils ne puissent utiliser leur chakra.

Le Seigneur s'arrêta d'abord devant celle de Koharu et il la regarda sévèrement.

-Tsunade, faites sortir ces deux là et mettaient dans une même salle.

-Bien... Torà, fit Tsunade à l'anbu, va le chercher et récupère là !

-J'ai un nom au cas où tu aurais oublié ! Fit la vieille offusquée.

Mais avant qu'elle est pu réagir, se fut le Seigneur qui répondit !

-Tu n'as plus de nom ! Toi et les autres, vous avez profité pour faire du mal à un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé ! Comment peux-tu prétendre à un nom, alors que toi et les autres l'avaient appelé le Démon ! Les démons c'est vous ! Je n'aurai aucune pitié à votre égard !

Et il s'éloigna. La vieille femme avait baissé la tête. Les deux Conseillés furent amener dans une pièce annexe. Le Seigneur ne prit aucun gant et montra le parchemin que lui avait donné Tsunade.

-Vous vous êtes attaqués à ma famille ! Vous avez tué mon frère car il avait tout découvert de vos manigances que vous faisiez avec mon oncle. Comment avez vous osé ? C'est de la haute trahison.

-C'est votre oncle qui en a fait la demande ! Nous n'y sommes pour rien ! Fit Homura.

-Si ! Vous auriez du refuser et transmettre le message au reste de la famille. Nous aurions réglés le problème. Vous êtes comme mon oncle, pourri de l'intérieur ! C'est à cause de vous toutes ces discordances entre les différents pays ! C'est à cause de vous, que Pain à attaquer Konoha !.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Fit la vieille.

-Tout un tas de document conserver par le Troisième, signer de vos mains, prouvent le contraire. Vous avez fait alliance avec Hanzo la Salamandre, comme l'avait fait Danzô, pour maintenir la puissance du Pays !... Ce qui vous fait horreur maintenant, c'est que Naruto lui a réussi où vous avez échoué ! Maintenir la paix grâce à son grand cœur... Il n'est pas seulement un Jinchuuriki, il est Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki de Kohona, un des derniers membres du Clan Uzumaki, du Pays des Tourbillon que vous avez fait détruire, l'un des porteur de Dôjustu des plus puissants. Je devrais le laisser vous éliminez comme vous avez fait avec sa famille, mais je ne le ferai pas. Il saura la vérité après la naissance de ses enfants, maisvous, vous serez déjà exécuter pour haute trahison... Tsunade, je veux que les investigations continues pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres traitres. Je vais avertir les autres Seigneurs des quatre coins du monde, je vous charge d'avertir les Kage et et le Chef du Pays du Fer.

-Bien Daïmo-Sama... Il sera fait selon vos souhaits.

Il regarda ses Conseillés et tous hochèrent la tête.

-Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, je vous condamne à mort par pendaison. Votre exécution, aura lieu dans une semaine.

-Ramenez-les en cellules, fit le Seigneur.

Les Anbus les ramenèrent, mais à aucun, leur regard de haine ne leur échappa.

-Puis-je vois Naruto ? Fit le Daïmo.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Et ils partirent pour l'hôpital. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage de la maternité, c'était à peu près calme, mais quand l'équipe médicale et les patientes les virent tous s'inclinèrent. Tsunade toqua à la porte de la chambre de Naruto.

« Attendez un peu, il y a un examen ! » fit une voix masculine.

-C'est le docteur Hamasaki, on va devoir attendre un peu.

-Pas de soucis.

Cinq minutes ils purent rentrer. Naruto sortait de la salle de bain, changer pour pouvoir se promener un peu.

-Tsunade-baba, Daïmo-Sama, fit le jeune homme tout en s'inclinant comme il pouvait.

-Ne force pas Naruto, fit le Seigneur, je te dispense de ce genre de salut... Tu as l'autorisation de te promener ?

-Oui.

-Oui, je lui ai autorisé une demi-heure, ses jambes étaient ankylosées... Bien je vais vous laisser.

Et il s'en alla après les avoir saluer. Tous les trois quittèrent à leur tour la chambre et se promenèrent dans le couloir. Naruto s'arrêta et regarda à travers une vitre, la nurserie, il souriait en voyant les bébés. Ils continuèrent à marcher tout en discutant, mais alors que les deux adultes discutaient, lui se focalisa sur autre chose. Il avait stoppé devant une baie vitrée, son regard s'était fait triste.

Tsunade et le Daïmo, s'aperçurent que Naruto n'étaient plus à leur côté et se retournèrent. Ils le virent regarder dans la pièce plus sombre.

-Naruto, ça va ? Demanda Tsunade.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et elle vit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux bleus puis il retourna son regard. Ils s'approchèrent et virent ce qui le faisait pleurer. Un tout petit bébé, dans une couveuse très équipée. Sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient entrés dans le service de néo natalité. Il venait de prendre conscience réellement que ses enfants pouvaient se retrouver là, avec une survie précaire.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester Naruto...

-Comment... Il est né beaucoup trop tôt n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... Il est né à 28 semaines de grossesses... Il va rester ici encore trois mois. Sa mère est sortie il y a une semaine. Elle vient tous les jours et restent très longtemps. Elle a du rentrer se reposer là, elle reviendra tout à l'heure... Allez-viens...

Et elle l'entraina vers la partie de la maternité plus joyeuse. Ils eurent du mal à le dérider car l'image de cet enfant en souffrance lui revenait constamment en tête. Ils le ramenèrent à sa chambre pour qu'il se repose un peu puis le quittèrent, tout en taisant la décision contre les deux vieux. Il le saurait dans quelques jours.

Le lendemain matin :

L'équipe Gaï rentra avec la famille Hitomi au complet et les emmenèrent jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade quand ils surent qu'ils étaient attendus.

-Hokage-sama, saluèrent tous la femme.

-Bon retour parmi nous... Comment va votre mère Kyoko ?

-Elle va mieux, c'était une fausse alerte. Mon frère a pris le relais et elle est bien suivit médicalement...

-Tant mieux.

-Merci d'avoir sauvé notre fille, fit le père.

-C'était normal... Si je vous ai convoqué c'est pour vous parler de Naruto. J'ai découvert que vous l'aviez protégé Kyoko.

-Alors cette histoire à refait surface...

-Oui, vous pouvez m'expliquer.

-A l'époque je venais d'être promu Chuunin, et le Sa ndaime m'a choisi pour m'occuper de lui dans la journée, sachant que je venais d'être maman. Je me suis occupée de lui jusqu'à ses cinq ans... jusqu'à la décision de le faire vivre seul... Cela m'a fait mal au coeur, je ne pouvais me résoudre de le laisser comme cela, aussi j'ai quitté le service des ninjas pour retourner à la vie civile. Le Sandaime à approuver aussi nous avons essayé, avec Toshi, de l'aider. Nous lui avons donné à manger... Kana jouait avec lui quand ils étaient tous petits mais à la longue j'ai du faire en sorte de l'écarter de Naruto, même si cela me brisait de le faire. Je devais aussi protéger mon enfant.

-Je comprends, la méchanceté des autres enfants et des parents.

-En effet... Nous avons du partir... Juste après le... le massacre du clan Uchiha.

-Mon père est décédé et je devais régler tout un tas d'affaire, on est partit cinq ans, le temps que tout soit réglés, mais entre temps Naruto nous avait oublié. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le lui rappelait. Il avait retrouvé le sourire, avait commencé à faire ça place et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Il venait au magasin, peut-être qu'intérieurement il sentait qu'il était attaché à ce lieu. Quand il faisait les courses, je rajoutais deux ou trois bols de ramen, il adorait ça, fit-elle en souriant nostalgiquement., une ou deux briques de lait et d'autres choses. Il était toujours surpris par tant de gentillesse aussi sincère. On discute beaucoup mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de tout lui avouer... Il n'avait que très peu rencontrer Kana, elle était souvent à l'hôpital pour son apprentissage.

-Je comprends... Je crois qu'il est temps de lui dire la vérité...

-Je crois oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me croira...

-Tu as toujours la peluche que tu lui avais acheté... La petite grenouille...

-Oui, elle est dans le coffre au grenier.

-Alors allez la chercher et rejoignez moi à l'hôpital.

Une heure plus tard, la maternité :

Kyoko venait d'arriver suivit de Tsunade, la peluche dans un sac. Son mari et ses enfants restèrent à la maison, c'était ses retrouvailles et de toutes façons trop de monde dans une chambre n'était pas bon.

-Maman ? Vous êtes rentrée, je suis tellement contente, fit la jeune femme en serrant sa mère.

-Moi aussi ma Chérie.

-Tu viens voir Naruto ?

-Oui...

-Moi aussi, on doit parler de la petite fête...

Tsunade toqua à la porte, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse, ils entendirent alors une musique s'élever.

-Il est au jardin, fit Kana en souriant.

Quand elles arrivèrent, elles le trouvèrent assis sur un banc, les yeux fermés, jouant de sa flûte, observer par beaucoup de personnes. Tout en jouant, il le balançait doucement.

**(Música Clasica China II - sur Youtube)**

-Tu lui as appris à jouer de la flûte ? Fit la mère de Kana surprise.

-Oui... Il m'a entendu jouer et il a voulu apprendre... Il a appris très vite...

-On dirait qu'il exprime ses sentiments dans sa façon de jouer, fit surprise Tsunade.

-C'est tout à fait ça, Tsunade-Sama... Et cela apaise ses bébés. Ils ressentent les vibrations et se calment... Je crois qu'ils en avaient besoin, tous les quatre...

Le groupe d'ami de Naruto arriva dans le bâtiment mais en entendant la musique et surtout les dire des gens, ils n'en crurent leurs oreilles et se dirigèrent vers le jardin.

-Naruto, joue de la flûte ? Fit Kiba abasourdie !

-On dirait, fit Shino.

-Tout le monde l'observe, rajouta Neji qui voyait pour la première fois son ami sous cette forme.

La musique prit fin, mais pas pour longtemps, Naruto se mit à jouer une autre mélodie.

**(Chinese Flute – Subaru – sur Youtube)**

Quand il arrêta de jouer, il posa la flûte près de lui, puis caressa son ventre tendrement c'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que beaucoup de monde le regardait, il se mit à rougir violemment. C'est alors que tout le monde se mit à applaudir, et il sourit chaleureusement. Puis tous retournèrent à leur occupations, seuls, Tsunade, Kana, Kyoko, s'approchèrent, ainsi que le groupe d'ami.

-Naruto, tu joues super bien, fit Kiba !

-Merci...

-Tu devrais rentrer dans ta chambre, il commence à faire froid, fit Sakura.

-Tu as raison.

Et il essaya de se lever...

-Oh oh...

-Quoi ? Firent-ils tous.

-Le banc est plus bas que je ne le pensais... Je peux plus me lever, dit-il confus.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, puis se fut Sakura et Chojî qui le tirèrent doucement vers l'avant pour le mettre debout. Kana prit la flûte, et ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre.

-Vous ne pourrez pas rester trop longtemps, fit Tsunade.

-Pas de soucis, fit Lee... Naruto, je peux toucher ? Fit-il tout exciter.

Ce dernier le regarda un peu surpris, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son lit, puis comprit.

-Oui, tu peux.

Il remonta un peu sa tunique et Lee posa sa main sur le ventre et au bout de quelques secondes il sentit un mouvement sous sa main. Il se mit à sourire grandement et en retirant sa main commença à sauter et crier de joie.

-J'ai senti un des bébés, j'ai senti un des bébés !

-Lee ! fit Tenten excédé et l'assommant à moitié pour le calmer.

-Lee, tu es dans un hôpital, pas dans une fête foraine, retiens toi, rajouta Neji.

Ils discutèrent un moment, où pleins de questions furent poser, et Naruto y répondit honnêtement même si une lui faisait mal. Les autres comprirent et espéraient que la décision viendrait bientôt pour le bien de leur ami. Une heure plus tard, ils le laissèrent. Seules Kana, sa mère et Tsunade, restèrent.

-Naruto, je te remercie, pour avoir veillé sur Kana.

-Non, c'est elle que je dois remercier... C'est grâce à elle, si je ne suis pas devenu fou... Et je dois vous remercier. Vous avez fait preuve de tant de gentillesse envers moi, depuis toutes ses années que par moment je me suis posé des questions : pourquoi ? Je savais au fond de moi, que ce n'était pas de la pitié, c'était comme de l'amour que vous aviez pour moi.

-Et c'était le cas... Quand tu étais tout petit, tu jouais avec Kana, très souvent même...

Les deux jeunes gens la regardèrent avec de grands yeux de surprise. Elle sourit.

-Cela fait tellement longtemps que vous avez tout oublié et c'est normal... Et puis Toshi et moi-même on a pris une décision lourde de conséquence, même si c'était pour le bien de vous deux. On vous a tenu éloigné l'un de l'autre à notre retour, pour vous protéger tous les deux...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes maman ?

-Je suis occupée de Naruto, après la mort du Yondaime et de Kushina, à la demande du Sandaime... Tu habitais avec lui et sa femme, mais dans la journée, j'étais ta baby-sitter et comme je venais d'être maman, je t'emmenai Kana... Quand les Conseillés t'ont mis tout seul malgré les protestations du Troisième et du chef du clan Uchiha, j'ai démissionné et j'ai rejoint mon mari à la boutique. On te donnait déjà à manger... Le Sandaime les vêtements et la famille Uchiha de l'argent toutes les semaines. Puis il y avait aussi Teuchi qui t'avait pris sous son aile... Mais juste après la mort de la famille Uchiha, nous avons du partir car le père de mon mari venait de décéder, et mon mari devait s'occuper des formalités et autres... Nous ne sommes revenus que cinq ans plus tard, mais tu nous avais oublié... Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le rappeler car tu te reconstruisais entourer de tes amis et on a voulu protéger Kana...

-...

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Ce... ce n'est pas ça... Mais...

Alors Kyoko, sortit du sac la grenouille.

-C'était ton doudou... Je n'ai jamais pu te la rendre quand nous sommes partis...

Naruto regarda longuement la peluche que lui avait mis dans les mains Kyoko. Il remonta dans ses plus loin souvenirs. Au début tout était flou dans sa tête, mais une chose lui revint en tête comme un boomerang, et il se mit à fredonner tout en continuant à regarder la peluche :

(**~La chanson de Momiji par moi~.wmv – Youtube. Nb ce n'est pas moi, l'auteur, qui chante bien sûr :))**

_Yûhi no ooyama ni_

« Dans les montagnes au coucher du soleil »

_Teru teru momiji_

_**« **_Les feuilles d'érable deviennent toutes vermeilles »

_Kaeru ya tokage ga konnichiwa_

_**« **_Grenouilles et lézards se disent bonsoir »

_Yûhi no ooyama ni_

« Dans les montagnes au coucher du soleil »

_Teru teru momiji_

_**« **_Les feuilles d'érable deviennent toutes vermeilles »

_Kaeru ya tokage ga konnichiwa_

_**« **_Grenouilles et lézards se disent bonsoir »

_Koï no arai mo_

_« _le filet de carpe »

_Kazonoko umami_

« Et les oeufs de harengs sont bons »

_Yûhi no ooyama ni_

_**« **_Dans les montagnes au coucher du soleil »

_Teru teru momiji_

_**« **_Les feuilles d'érable deviennent toute vermeilles »

_Kaeru ya tokage ga konnichiwa_

_**« **_Grenouilles et lézards se disent bonsoir »

Naruto releva son regard rougit vers la mère de Kana. Elle ne faisait que sourire. Elle voyait qu'il se souvenait de la berceuse. Kana aussi était souriante malgré les larmes qui coulaient, car sa mère le lui avait chanté aussi.

-Tu te rappelles maintenant, hein ? Fit la femme tout en effaçant ses propres larmes de joie.

Il ne fit que hocher la tête et elle le serra dans ses bras.

Ils discutèrent un long moment, entre crise de rire et crise de larmes. Tsunade s'était éclipsée pour les laisser se retrouver. La semaine avait été riche en surprise.

Ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'était que Sasuke était dissimulé dans l'arbre en face de la chambre de Naruto et observait.

_TBC..._

_Alors je suis toujours aussi cruelle ? Je suis toujours aussi sadique ? J'attends avec impatience toutes vos remarques. _

_En tout cas, je rigole beaucoup quand je lis vos réactions et cela me fais énormément plaisir._

_Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain ! Bisous XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien ? Moi ça va en pleine forme.:D_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Le chapitre avec la REPONSE ! Vous allez enfin être heureux de la connaître._

_Il y aussi un passage un peu... comment dirai-je ? Peut-être instance... Peut-être savoureux ou presque... Vous allez peut être ouvrir les fenêtres parce que vous allez avoir un peu chaud... Avoir l'imagination en ébullition peut-être même ! On verra bien XD._

_Merci, merci et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise et que vous la suiviez assidument._

_A Jene : Non Itachi n'est pas vivant, mais Sasuke a trouvé son journal intime, c'est tout.:)_

_Donc merci à XxsoraxX, Loulouve, Sasunarudu59, Kiranosabaku, Laure59, Loveless, Youhou, Choco97, Narustory, Jene, Fantasticbaby, Alihya, Audragon et Philae89 pour vos reviews pleine de vie et de sentiments._

_Merci aussi, à tous ceux qui l'on mit en favoris/alertes... A tous les lecteurs de par le monde, francophones ou non. Pour moi, c'est important de vous remercier car en suivant la fic à chaque chapitre publier cela me prouve que vous l'appréciez._

_Je suis moins sadique ce chapitre.;)_

_Je m'excuse également pour les fautes que vous verrez probablement, mais comme à chaque fois, dès que j'en vois une, je fais la correction._

_Donc fini le blabla et place à la lecture ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

Sacrifice... partie 9

Sasuke attendit un long moment, mais le ballet incessant des amis et des infirmières, le découragea et il rentra chez Naruto. Il voulait parler seul à seul et ne pouvait le faire.

Alors qu'il s'en allait, Naruto perçut le chakra de celui qu'il aimait, mais le temps qu'il se lève et aille regarder à la fenêtre, Sasuke avait disparut. Il soupira, un peu désespérer.

« Qu'es-tu venu faire ? As-tu décidé ? »

Il se réinstalla, sur le lit et finit par s'endormir, épuiser par toutes les visites.

Le lendemain :

La matinée, passa rapidement : Naruto avait été pas mal occupé avec de nombreux examens, dont celui du scanner pelvien. Les infirmières l'avaient aidé à s'installer dans l'appareil puis a en ressortir, son ventre très rebondit l'empêchant de bien bouger. L'examen bien que long, se passa sans heurt et avec une bonne nouvelle : le bassin été assez large pour que les bébés passent. Maintenant restait à voir s'il arriverait presque au terme et si après le premier ou les deux premiers bébé(s) il ne serait pas épuiser pour sortir le(s) autre(s) enfant(s).

Tsunade, avait donné l'ordre de laisser Naruto tranquille un peu, au moins pour le début d'après-midi car ça l'avait fatigué tout cela. Pourtant quelqu'un vint le voir.

Cette personne était Sasuke, et il tapa à la porte mais n'eut aucune réponse. C'était l'occasion de discuter de mettre les choses à plat mais surtout de lui donner sa décision. Il retoqua mais cela restait pareil. Aussi il entra doucement dans la chambre et le trouva profondément endormi. Bien que Naruto lui tournait le dos, il remarqua le souffle régulier et léger de quelqu'un qui dormait. Il fit le tour du lit et le regarda un moment, un long moment. Il remit même une mèche derrière l'oreille du blond, qui était tombée devant ses yeux clos.

Il fixa le ventre comme si c'était une chose étrange et merveilleuse à la fois. Il avait pris sa décision, mais comment lui dire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour dire ce qu'il ressentait si ce n'était par sarcasme, comme si cette façon de parler était une protection, une carapace face aux menaces extérieures.

Il fut prit alors d'une envie soudaine. Doucement, il s'allongea près de lui, profitant que le lit était assez grand. Quand il se retrouva collé contre le ventre, Naruto bougea dans son sommeil, lui retint sa respiration car il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il l'observa encore un moment puis il chuchotta doucement comme une chanson :

_Je ne serai jamais ni l'ombre d'un homme  
>Ni le pale reflet d'un autre que moi<br>Je suis toutes mes failles, mes blessures et mes fautes  
>Je suis ce que tu vois<em>

Il caressa doucement le visage au trait féminin, de l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

_Je ne serai jamais le héros de tes fables  
>Ni ce beau chevalier dont tu rêves parfois<br>Si je dresse mes bras en murs infranchissables  
>Tu vois, je ne suis , je ne suis que moi<em>

C'est alors que Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon, sans rien dire. Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas mais éleva légèrement la voix.

Derrière le groupe d'ami était arrivé, entre temps, ainsi que Tsunade qui avait pris une pause. Hinata les arrêta, elle venait de sentir le chakra de Sasuke et regarda avec le Byakugan :

-Il y a Sasuke... Je crois... Je crois qu'il se déclare, dit-elle en souriant tout arrêtant son Byakugan. Il faut les laisser. On passera plus tard.

Tous approuvèrent et allèrent prendre un thé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

_Je ne serai jamais ni prince d'illusion, ni de ces beaux marquis, si brillants et narquois__  
><em>_Je suis de mon histoire, de mon passé, de mes passions__  
>J<em>_e suis ce que je crois_

Naruto se mit à caresser la joue du noiraud, attendant une réponse à sa question muette.

_Je ne sera jamais un regret pour mes pères  
>Un de ces baladins à la solde d'un roi<br>Et je veux des enfants Toujours fiers d'être fiers_

_Je suis ce que je dois_

Dit-il en souriant et caressant le ventre de Naruto. Ce dernier sourit tendrement, posant sa main sur celle de Sasuke, qui s'entremêlèrent doucement par la suite.

_Mais je pourrai mon bel, si tu le demandais  
>Décrocher les étoiles, te couvrir de soie<br>Faire enfin de mes bras, le plus beau des palais  
>Mais je ne serai jamais, jamais que moi...<br>_

Il fit une légère pause, tout en caressant le ventre rebondit contre lui, puis redit :

_Je ne serai jamais, jamais que moi... _

Il l'avait murmurer sa dernière phrase de sa déclaration : c'était une déclaration d'amour et aussi une déclaration où il acceptait pleinement sa paternité. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, immobiles, se regardant seulement, puis ce fut Naruto qui fit le premier pas. Il rapprocha son visage, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon qui combla l'écart en les scellant contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Au départ, le baiser fut tendre, remplit de douceur. C'était leur premier vrai baiser. Le premier fait volontairement. Puis à la longue, le baiser se fit plus passionner, c'était comme un besoin vital, comme un manque. Ils arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, calé un contre l'autre, front contre front.

-Je t'aime tant Sasuke...

-Je t'aime follement Naruto... Je veux... Je les veux...

-Je sais, fit-il en souriant et lui caressant la joue.

-Je... je suis... effrayer pour la suite... pour leur avenir... notre avenir à cinq...

-Moi aussi... mais sache qu'on est et on sera toujours entourer.

-Je le sais... J'ai enfin compris... Je ne regretterai jamais cette décision...

-Je sais Sasuke... je sais...

Naruto se redressa légèrement et Sasuke s'installa mieux, ouvrant ses bras pour l'accueil contre lui. Naruto s'installa doucement, puis Sasuke posa sa main libre contre le ventre. Ils ne bougèrent plus, mais sourirent dès qu'ils sentaient les bébés bouger.

Quand les autres revinrent, ils remarquèrent que tout était calme. Ce fut Tsunade qui toqua.

« Entrez » dirent en chœur les deux garçons.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils étaient toujours dans la même position.

-Bonjour tous les deux, firent le groupe.

-Salut !

-Alors tu as pris ta décision Sasuke ? Demanda le Hokage.

Il ne fit que sourire. Un sourire que seul Naruto avait eu droit de voir jusqu'à présent.

-Félicitations alors, fit Tsunade, suivit des autres.

-Merci, fit le jeune couple.

-Naruto, on a décidé de la date de la petite sauterie, répliqua Ino.

Sasuke les regarda surprit et Ino, lui expliqua. Le jeune homme se dit que les bébés et eux, allaient croulés sous les cadeaux. Naruto, lui dit également qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire pour là où il habiterai, que Yamato s'en charger, aussi le noiraud le remercia.

-Donc la fête se fera le jour de ton anniversaire, Naruto, pour tes 18 ans.

-Merci...

-Nous emmènerons chacun un petit quelque chose à grignoter, fit Sakura, vu que nous allons être nombreux.

-Est-ce que Teuchi et Ayame pourrons venir, ainsi que la famille de Kana ?

-Oui, bien sûr, fit Tsunade.

-Je me charge des invitations, fit Sakura.

-Pour les cadeaux, j'ai préparé une liste, fit Tsunade, comme ça on n'aura pas trop de choses en double ou en triple.

La plupart ne restèrent pas longtemps à discuter avec le jeune couple, Naruto devait encore se reposer. Seuls Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi et Iruka restèrent.

-Le village est au courant pour toi, Naruto. L'attaque n'est pas passé inaperçu et la rumeur comme quoi Homura et Koharu avaient été arrêté, plus l'arrivée du Daïmo, n'a fait que conforter la nouvelle... La population a été choqué par ce qui t'arrivait et j'ai entendu dire que la population s'est retourné contre les deux autres, alors qu'ils étaient respecté... Donc vous deux vous êtes tranquille... Il n'y aura pas de préjuger à votre égard, je crois qu'ils ont compris. De plus j'ai fait deux annonces officielles.

-Lesquelles ? Fit Naruto.

-J'ai révélé à la population un fait important et leur ai fait prendre conscience pour la plupart qu'ils avaient fait une grosse erreur en te maltraitant. Je leur ai dit que tu étais le fils du Quatrième du nom et que s'il t'avait choisi ce n'était pas pour rien. Le silence est apparu d'un coup, mais au moins ils ont cogités et on comprit.

-Et l'autre ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Le Daïmo a décidé de la mise à mort des deux traitres.

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce, chacun attendait leur réaction, car même Sasuke n'en avait rien su, vu qu'il était resté cloitré chez Naruto.

La seule réaction de Naruto fut de pleurer. Le trop plein d'émotion, de soulagement, sortit de cette façon. Sasuke le serra tendrement dans ses bras le temps qu'il se calme.

-Ca va mieux Amour ?

-Oui... merci...

-Par contre, tu resteras chez toi, le jour de l'exécution, je ne veux pas que cela te provoque quoi que ce soit.

-Mais...

-J'irais, fit Sasuke.

-Non, tu resteras avec lui, pour le surveiller, dit-elle fermement.

-Mais j'ai le droit, après tous ce qu'ils nous ont fait...

-Je sais, mais je veux quelqu'un pour veiller sur Naruto et le plus à même de le faire c'est toi.

Mais tous savaient, lui y comprit que c'était pour éviter de faire une bêtise. Il céda car l'inquiétude pour le blond était plus grande que son envie de vengeance.

-Il y a aussi une nouvelle chose à ton sujet, Sasuke. Cela vient directement du Daïmo... Tu réintègres les ninjas de Kohona, cela te permettra d'être le plus apte à faire vivre ta famille.

-Merci.

-C'est pas vraiment à moi que tu dois le dire, c'est au Daïmo.

La conversation changea de sujet par la suite.

-Je sors quand de cette maison de vampire ? fit Naruto.

-Comment oses-tu qualifié l'hôpital ? Fit outrée, enfin faussement, Tsunade.

-De maison de vampire ! Depuis que je suis arrivé, j'ai fait je ne sais combien de prises de sang, j'ai eu des perfusions ! Si je bois trop d'eau, je vais finir par fuir comme une vieille passoire !

Tsunade soupira puis sourit, elle retrouvait le vrai Naruto, toujours prêt à vanner, à rouspéter pour un oui ou pour un non.

-J'en ai marre de me faire piquer et je veux... Hmmm... Hmmm...

Il venait d'être interrompu par un baiser passionner. Sasuke avait réussi à le faire taire. D'abord surpris, tous éclatèrent de rire, face au manège qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Une fois le baiser rompu, Naruto était dans son petit nuage.

-Tu sors demain après-midi...

-...

-Oh, je te parle Naruto...

-Hum, quoi ?

-Dobe, tu sors demain !

-Chouette ! Fit-il presque en criant de joie.

-Et calme-toi ou tu vas les faire maintenant.

Il la regarda et sourit. Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis ils s'en allèrent. Seul Sasuke resta. Il resta même toute la soirée. Il était partit juste un peu, le temps d'aller chercher deux bols de ramen, pour Naruto et lui. Il resta également pour la nuit, grâce à l'autorisation de Tsunade.

Alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de dormir. Sasuke avait posé sa tête sur le ventre rebondit et sentait contre sa joue les petits coups d'un des bébés. Tout en faisant cela il lui posait des questions.

-Ils sont placés comment exactement ?

-Là et là, fit Naruto en pointant les deux côtés de son ventre, il y a les garçons, en bas, il y a la demoiselle.

-Alors elle va être la première... Tu leur as trouvé des noms ?

-Oui... j'ai fait une petite liste. Tout dépendra de certaines choses... Je te ferai voir le carnet demain quand on rentrera...

-Je pourrai en rajouter ?

-Bien sûr, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Sasuke mut d'une impulsion soudaine souleva un peu plus le haut de la tunique et déposa de petits baisers sur le ventre, où se trouvait chacun des bébés. Et pour réponses, il sentit sous sa paume de main, le mouvement de chacun des petits êtres que son Amour portait. Naruto souriait en le sentant faire, puis Sasuke s'installa correctement, ainsi que le jeune homme enceint. Naruto lui tourna le dos et Sasuke le serra dans ses bras doucement, posant sa main contre le ventre. Il aimait ce contact comme pour se rassurer que sa futur progéniture était toujours là, en bonne santé. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, après un dernier baiser.

Le lendemain la matinée passa rapidement. Sasuke, avait laissé seul Naruto, afin de faire un peu le ménage. Tsunade tint à ce que Naruto, fasse une dernière série d'examen, avant de rentrer chez lui, puis en début d'après-midi, Sasuke, vint le chercher. Il avait apporté un sac et il avait rangé les quelques vêtements que Naruto avait dans l'armoire de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Tsunade, Kana et Sakura, virent le voir pour son départ.

-Tu vas te reposer, d'accord..., fit Tsunade

-Comme d'habitude, pour pas changer.

-Je suis sérieuse Naruto !

-Je sais, et je connais les règles, fit-il un peu sèchement. Je le faisais déjà avant de rentrer à Konoha, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Eh, soit pas si dure Dobe...

-Laisse, je crois savoir ce que s'est, fit Tsunade en souriant comme les deux autres jeunes femmes.

-Hein ? Fit-il un peu perdu.

-Ce sont ses hormones qui travaillent, fit Kana, cela lui provoque des sautes d'humeurs. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu une.

-Je crois que c'est le stresse, le fait que tout le monde, va le dévisager, vous dévisager.

-Ok, je comprends.

-Aller, rattrape-le, rajouta Sakura.

Il arriva à temps car Naruto s'apprêtait à descendre seul, les marches de l'étage.

-Et attends-moi, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses seul.

Naruto soupira, mais fut qu'en même content d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider. Il n'arrivait même pas à voir les marches, tellement son ventre lui bouchait la vue. Les trois femmes les suivirent jusqu'à la sortie. Tsunade, elle fit un bout de chemin avec eux.

Les deux garçons, même si Naruto, avait toujours l'apparence d'une fille, se tenait par la main. Ils avançaient doucement pour le blond. Les gens, sachant pourtant que l'état du jeune homme était dû au deux vieilles peaux, étaient au final, heureux pour lui, car il avait enfin trouvé l'amour, même si c'était un homme qui faisait battre son cœur, et surtout qu'ils allaient être des parents. Bien sûr tous auraient préféré, laisser ce choix au jeune homme, surtout qu'il était encore jeune, très jeune. Les villageois qu'ils croisaient, les félicitaient. Tsunade était ravi face à l'attitude de la population. Sasuke, n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de chaleur humaine, et cela le déstabilisait, mais Naruto lui souriait et il se sentait mieux, et offrait des petits sourires de bonheur. Tsunade leur souhaita une bonne journée, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à une intersection. Elle partit pour la Tour, alors qu'eux rentrer chez le blond.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Naruto alla s'asseoir directement sur le lit, et retira avec un peu de difficulté ses chaussures puis s'allongea.

-Je suis mort !

-Mais non, sinon tu ne parlerai pas.

-Ah ah ah ! Je suis mort de rire !

-Je te le dis, tu n'es pas mort !

Et il se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire alors qu'il venait de finir de ranger les affaires de son amour.

-Tu as appris l'humour, c'est cool ! Fit le jeune homme enceint.

-J'ai été à bonne école !

-Laquelle ? Fit-il alors que le brun s'approchait de lui.

-L'école Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, avant de capturer les lèvres du blond.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent comme dans un ballet, avec douceur.

-Je suis un très bon professeur, dit-il alors en se séparant des lèvres douces de son amour.

Il glissa une main sous le petit pull que portait Sasuke, puis sous son tee-shirt, et caressa le ventre musclé du brun. Le brun fut surprit, mais c'était très agréable.

-Ben quoi, t'as bien profité, alors à mon tour...

Sa main remonta et caressa les pectoraux et il fit glisser sensuellement sa langue, autour de ses lèvres. Sasuke déglutit face à l'image un peu provocatrice que donnait Naruto. Quand ce dernier joua avec l'un des tétons, Sasuke se mit à gémir. Il avait fermé les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et pencha sa tête en arrière. Naruto lui souriait, face à la réaction de Sasuke puis il redescendit et caressa l'entrejambe, malgré la couche de vêtement.

-Na... Naruto... On..., fit Sasuke, essayant de reprendre ses esprits malgré la douce torture.

-On... ?

-On ne doit pas...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant sentant son petit ami, durcir sous sa main et continuant sa torture.

Sasuke le regarda, avec un regard de désir mais aussi de raison.

-C'est parce que je suis en fille ?

-Oui... Non... J'ai... j'ai pas envie que tu accouches... Hum... maintenannnt..., fit longuement Sasuke sentant un peu plus la pression sur sa virilité encore entravée.

Il finit par attraper la main de Naruto.

-Alors même sous cette apparence je te plais ?

-Baka, si je ne te trouvais pas beau en fille, je ne t'aurai pas embrasser...

Naruto se contenta de sourire, et l'attira à lui avec son autre main libre doucement.

-On peut, souffla-t-il doucement... J'ai demandé... Il faut juste aller avec douceur...

Et il déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur son nez et après sur ses lèvres, glissant ses doigts fins dans la chevelure douce, l'attirant ainsi plus contre lui. Sasuke se laissa porter par les sensations qu'il ressentait, il avait rendu les armes face à l'envie et la passion qui le brûlait.

Il se mit à l'embrasser avec douceur, descendant les baisers dans le cou halé. Naruto se cambra doucement sous le plaisir ressentit. Les baisers descendirent sur le léger décolleté. Tout en faisant ses baisers, Sasuke caressait avec tendresse le ventre de son compagnon. Il fit remonter sa main ensuite sur le tissu de la tunique et commença à déboutonner le vêtement. Il embrassa alors, une fois le vêtement complètement ouvert, la partie de la poitrine qui n'était pas couvert par le sous-vêtement. La respiration de Naruto se fit plus intense, alors qu'il gémissait doucement. Il reprit légèrement les rênes en ramenant les lèvres de Sasuke, vers les siennes et fit glisser ses mains sous le pull et le tee-shirt. Il commença à tout soulever, révélant la peau pale du brun. Ce dernier les retira, avant de recapturer les lèvres de Naruto qui avait enlevé le chemisier épais. Il rallongea Naruto avec douceur, se collant à la peau douce de celui-ci, s'allongeant aussi dans le petit lit. Naruto sentit contre sa jambe, la tension du membre emprisonné de son futur amant. Il commença à déboutonner le pantalon, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, puis glissa sa main entre les deux tissus, provoquant de grands gémissements à Sasuke, mais il ne voulait pas être le seul à recevoir aussi, il glissa sa main sous l'élastique du pantalon puis sous la culotte et caressa doucement le petit bouton rose, ce qui eut pour effet de faire cambrer encore plus Naruto. Il étouffa le gémissement profond en l'embrassant tendrement.

Alors que la chaleur, montait en eux, quelqu'un vint taper à la porte. Au début, ils ignorèrent le bruit, espérant que la personne abandonnerait mais ce ne fut le cas.

-Rrrrr, fit Naruto, complètement frustrée, alors que Sasuke se levait et remettait son tee-shirt et se reboutonnait le pantalon.

Naruto quant à lui, il remit sa chemise.

Sasuke alla ouvrir, l'air pas content.

-Quoi ? Avait-il dit de façon un peu dure, en ouvrant la porte à l'intrus qui était en faite Sakura.

-Whoo ! Doucement Sasuke, je viens apporter des affaires pour Naruto.

-Et ça pouvait pas attendre ?

-Mais...

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua, les cheveux défait de Sasuke, et ceux de Naruto aussi , qui venait de se coller contre son amour, ainsi que l'air un peu, beaucoup débrailler.

-Ooops !

-Oui, ooops ! Fit le noiraud de mauvaise humeur en croisant les bras.

-Laisse tomber Teme... On verra ça plus tard.

Et il l'écarta de la porte ce dernier, afin de laisser entrer la jeune femme.

-Tu as dit que tu étais venu m'apporter des affaires ?

-Oui, c'est Maître-Tsunade qui m'a demandé. Ce sont les vitamines que tu dois prendre tous les jours, et elle t'a pris de nouveaux vêtements un peu plus grand.

-C'est vrai que les autres commencent à me serrer..

-Tout est dans les deux parchemins, dit-elle en les lui tendant.

-Merci.

Ils discutèrent un peu, Sasuke boudant sur le lit, complètement frustré.

Quand elle partit, Naruto, s'allongea contre lui et s'endormit. Sasuke soupira : il allait devoir attendre. Mais le plus important pour lui, était que Naruto se repose. Il finit par le rejoindre dans le sommeil.

Ils ne reprirent leurs explorations que deux heures plus tard. Toujours en douceur, avec lenteur faisant gémir l'un l'autre par les nombreux baisers éparpiller sur leurs peaux. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent éparpiller autour du lit. Sasuke, le regardait, ils étaient complètement nu. Sasuke avait même suçoter les bouts des seins, faisant encore plus gémir Naruto. Le jeune homme ne pensait pas que cela pouvait donner autant de plaisir... Peut-être qu'il ressentirait les mêmes choses une fois revenu un garçon.

-Même en étant une fille, tu restes beau... C'est le Naruto, garçon, que je vois... Et... tu as la peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé...

Naruto sourit et l'embrassa, puis Sasuke se positionna, collant sa poitrine contre le dos du jeune homme. Il attendit son accord, puis se glissa à l'intérieur, son membre pénétrant doucement dans l'intimité féminine, puis doucement il entama un lent va et vient, leurs mains s'entremêlant, et les faisant gémirent doucement. Au bout d'un moment, il changea de position et fit allonger Naruto complètement sur le dos, avant de repénétrer en lui et de reprendre le rythme, qui s'accéléra. Les poussées étaient plus fortes, plus profondes mais toujours faites avec douceur pour ne pas déclencher le travail. Et au bout d'un moment, ils eurent l'extase finale en même temps. Il se retira, et les couvrirent en s'allongeant.

-C'était merveilleux Sasuke... Tu étais merveilleux...

-Toi aussi... Et j'espère n'avoir pas fait de mal aux bébés...

-Non... Je me languis quand même qu'on fasse l'amour avec ma véritable apparence...

-Moi aussi...

Il l'embrassa et s'allongea complètement contre son dos, entremêlant leurs doigts. Ils s'endormirent heureux, la frustration qu'ils avaient eu dans la journée, levée, mais surtout la longue attente qu'ils avaient eu pour prouver à l'autre qu'ils s'aimaient.

Le lendemain ils se refirent l'amour tendrement, avec passion et douceur, puis plus tard dans la journée, ils se promenèrent, main dans la main le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto comme promis montra le carnet avec les noms. Sasuke n'eut rien à rajouter, tous les prénoms lui plaisaient.

Trois jours plus tard :

C'est le début de l'après-midi. Le village était dans un calme relatif. Sur le toit de la Tour, avait été installé une potence. C'était le jour de l'exécution.

Tsunade avait fait mettre Torâ, l'Anbu, en surveillance du jeune couple, le temps que l'exécution des deux anciens Conseillés, eu lieu, ainsi que celle des deux Anbus de la Racine.

Une grande partie de la population assista à ça. Le Daïmo était toujours présent. C'était lui qui ferai le signal, pour tirer le manche, ouvrant les trappes.

Les Anbus, amenèrent les quatre personnes sur le toit, les mains liées dans le dos. Les gens du village, les sifflèrent, les huèrent quand ils furent visible. Les ninjas qui étaient réunis sur le toit, restèrent silencieux mais n'en pensèrent pas moins la même chose. Les quatre accusés furent installer sur la potence, au dessus de chaque trappe, une corde autour du coup. Tsunade fit signe pour qu'ils se taisent :

-KOHARU UTATANE, HOMURA MITOKADO, SAKUTARO, MURO, VOUS ETES CONDAMNES A CE JOUR, A MOURIR PAR PENDAISON. VOUS AVEZ ETE RECONNU COUPABLE DE TRAHISON ENVERS LA NATION DU PAYS DU FEU, fit Tsunade très fort pour que tous l'entendent.

-VOUS AVEZ TRAHI UNE NATION. VOUS AVEZ TRAHI VOTRE VILLAGE. VOUS M'AVEZ TRAHI, fit le Daïmo en se mettant devant les quatre condamnés. VOUS AVEZ SURTOUT TRAHI LA CONFIANCE DE NOMBREUSES PERSONNES ET FAIT DU MAL A DES FAMILLES POUR VOS INTERETS PERSONNELS, rajouta-t-il en regardant les deux vieux Conseillés. JE NE POUVAIS VOUS LAISSER FAIRE PLUS LONGTEMPS. VOUS ALLEZ ETRE PUNI EN CONSEQUENCES. ADIEU !

Et il fit signe au bourreau. Les trappes s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres, laissant pendu chacun des accusés. Ils se débattirent mais pas longtemps, emporter par la mort. Le village fut silencieux. Il n'y eu aucune effusion de joie car c'était toujours une tragédie d'exécuter l'un des leurs même si c'était un traitre.

Durant l'exécution, Sasuke et Naruto restèrent silencieux comme s'ils surveillaient l'extérieur. Naruto était installé sur le lit. Sasuke près de la fenêtre et regardait l'extérieur.

Quand il vit les gens revenir, il comprit :

-C'est fini, souffla-t-il... Le cauchemar est fini, Naruto, dit-il en le regardant.

Ce dernier avait baissé la tête, sa longue chevelure cachant l'expression de son visage. Sasuke s'approcha et vit qu'il pleurait. Des pleurs de délivrance. Il le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta. Il finit par s'endormir épuisé. Sasuke l'allongea avec douceur et le couvrit puis sortit du studio prendre l'air. Il s'assit sur les marches et regarda les gens passer, les yeux dans le vague. Les gens le regardait avec un regard semblant être remplit de compassion.

-Ils sont exécutés, fit l'Anbu qui vint vers lui.

-On sait...

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il s'est senti enfin délivrer, il se repose maintenant.

-Bien... Je vais vous laisser maintenant, ma mission est fini.

Et après un salut rapide, il s'évapora. Peu de temps après, tous leurs amis vinrent les voir.

-Sasuke... Ca va, vous allez bien, tous les deux ? Demanda Sakura.

-Oui... Il dort là.

-Comment a-t-il pris la... ?, fit Neji ne trouvant le mot correct.

-La mort des quatre autres ? Il a pleuré, il s'est senti enfin libéré... Il a finit par s'endormir dans mes bras.

-Je crois qu'il doit se languir d'accoucher car il a les nerfs à fleur de peau, et je ne l'ai jamais vu pleuré autant, fit Tenten.

-Je le crois aussi...

-Maître-Tsunade va passer tout à l'heure, ainsi que Kana, fit Kakashi. Elles vont venir avec le matériel.

-Il va encore être sous monitoring ?

-Oui, fit Sakura. Normalement c'est une fois par semaine maintenant, mais avec ce qu'il y a eu aujourd'hui, Tsunade-sensei et le Dr Hamasaki, voudraient être rassurés.

Ils discutèrent un moment, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tsunade et de Kana.

-Coucou ! Fit Kana.

-Salut !

-Il est où ? Demanda Tsunade, surprise de ne pas voir Naruto.

-Il dort encore.

-On va devoir le réveiller.

-Nous, on va vous laisser, on a encore pas mal de boulot ! Fit Shikamaru.

-C'est vrai ! Moi je dois commencer le dressage de deux chiots ! Fit Kiba. Ils seront pour les équipes de sauvetages lors de catastrophes.

-Bon ! A plus ! Firent le groupe d'ami tout en partant.

Tsunade et Kana suivirent Sasuke dans le studio, Naruto était toujours profondément endormi. Sasuke le réveilla avec douceur, en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Naruto...

-...

-Naruto...

-Hum... Quoi ?...

-Il y a Tsunade et Kana...

-Pourquoi ? Fit-il en gémiant un peu... Je vais bien...

Et il tourna le dos à tout le monde, prêt à se rendormir.

-Non, Naruto ! Tu pourras dormir une fois qu'on aura mis les capteurs.

-Pff... Ok...

Il se remit comme il faut et souleva son pull léger tout en étouffant un bâillement.

-Tu dors beaucoup en ce moment Naruto ? Demanda Tsunade tout en installant les capteurs.

-Hum... Pas plus que d'habitude je crois...

Et alors qu'il réfléchissait, il se mit à rougir violemment.

-Naruto ? Fit Kana surprit.

Naruto regarda Sasuke, un long moment et ce dernier comprit, il se mit à rougir aussi mais détourna la tête. Tsunade et Kana les regardèrent à tour de rôle, d'abord surprises puis comprirent.

-J'ai dit d'accord, qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis mais pas tout le temps qu'en même !

Naruto prit le coussin à côté de lui et se le mit sur le visage pour le cacher car il prenait encore plus en couleur. Sasuke lui se sauva à l'extérieur du studio pour se reprendre. Il n'avait jamais exposé autant d'émotion en peu de temps et cela le gênait grandement. On pouvait lire en lui comme dans un grand livre ouvert dès qu'il était près de son amant.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

-Cpatouléjou...

-J'ai rien compris, enlève ce coussin !

-C'est pas tous les jours...

-Et combien... ?

-Ca te regarde pas, fit-il en rougissant plus qu'une tomate...

-Ok ok...

Kana éclata de rire face au duo qu'elle avait devant elle.

-Sinon, il n'y a pas eu de petits soucis ?

-Non pas de contractions, fit-il en retrouvant un teint un peu plus normal. On y est allé avec beaucoup de douceur, dit-il avec un sourire tendre... Mais je me languis que tout redeviennent normal.

-Je comprends...

-Au moins tu sais ce que peut ressentir une femme quand un homme si prend bien, fit Kana... Et je crois que cela sera bénéfique pour vos relations plus tard.

Sasuke revint quelques minutes plus tard, plus serein, il s'installa sur le bord du lit et écouta longuement les battements de cœurs qui envahissaient la pièce. Les filles purent voir dans ses yeux, le bonheur d'être père même s'il était encore jeune et qu'au final même s'ils allaient être une famille différentes, ce serait la sienne qu'en même avec tout l'amour qu'il pourrait donner.

Les deux femmes partirent une heure plus tard laissant le couple enfin seul.

Ils discutèrent un peu parlant de la futur fête d'anniversaire et de la sauterie préparer pour les futurs bébés. Le grand jour approchait, les deux semaines allaient vite passés.

_TBC..._

_Alors l'avez vous aimé ce chapitre ? J'espère que oui ! Qu'avez vous ressentit durant cette lecture ?_

_Avez-vous reconnu la chanson ? J'ai fait exprès de ne pas le préciser, c'était mon petit jeu de devinette. Je vous confirmerai la réponse au prochain chapitre._

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous ! XOXOXOXOXO_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Comment vont mes lecteurs ? J'espère bien._

_Je vous remercie comme d'habitude pour vos reviews nombreuses._

_Donc merci à : Mini-Yuya, BoysL.Y., SxN, Philae89, Laure59, Alihya, Sasunaru., Fantasticbaby, Kvt86, Mangasgirl, Elladora., Hinata, Loveless... pour avoir laissé une review._

_Merci aussi, encore au nombreux lecteurs de par le monde._

_Quelques réponses : _

_Alors effectivement la chanson qui m'a inspiré pour le passage de déclaration de Sasuke, même si cela fait OOC, c'est bien Patrick Fiori « Je ne serai jamais ». Je la trouvais bien, reflétant tous les ressentit de Sasuke. J'aime le Kawai de temps en temps pour le noiraud ^_^_

_Réponse à Sasunaru : Je suis encore en pleine réflexion pour savoir comment les mômes vont différenciés les deux pères. Et effectivement ce n'est pas drôle pour toi de ne pas savoir les prénoms mais moi j'aime vous laisser dans un suspens insoutenable._

_Réponse à Alihya : Oui, les vieilles crôutes sont mortes... Il reste encore quelqu'un dans l'ombre mais Chhuuuttt, c'est un secret ^_^_

_Réponse BoysLY : La scène d'exécution je l'ai « montré » XD, t'as pas du bien lire peut-être mais c'est pas grave. C'est normal quand on lit très tard, les détails peuvent nous échapper._

_Sinon merci aussi pour votre soutient. Cela me touche toujours de voir qu'elle vous plait._

_Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous !_

Sacrifice... partie 10

Deux semaines venaient de passer. Naruto venait d'entrer dans son septième mois de grossesses et avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer. Il avait souvent mal au dos, le poids de son ventre encore plus rebondit en était la cause. Sasuke était allé acheté un lit de place, afin que tous deux est plus de place, surtout Naruto, qui avait besoin de beaucoup de place pour se retourner sans se faire mal. Ce fut surtout deux semaines que vécu durement Sasuke. Naruto avait des envies à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit.

**Flash Back**

Une semaine venait de passer depuis l'exécution des quatre traitres, mais cela faisait déjà quatre jours que Naruto avait commencé à avoir des envies. Au début, cela allait, il ne voulait que des choses qu'on trouvait facilement, comme de la pâte à tartiner, des fruits de saisons, ses éternelles ramens, des gâteaux... Puis il avait commencé à manger bizarrement, faisant des mélanges des plus étranges, dont un qui fut le « pompon » pour Sasuke qui avait finit par être écœuré.

Un soir au cour du repas,

Sasuke avait préparé avec l'aide de Naruto, du riz, des légumes et des poissons grillés. Et alors qu'ils étaient entrain de manger.

-Tu vas où Naruto ? Fit le brun en le voyant se lever.

-Chercher quelque chose, curieux !

Naruto, ouvrit la porte du frigo et en sortit quelque chose. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était, jusqu'à ce que son amant revienne à sa place.

-Du wasabi et de la confiture?

-Oui...

-Pourquoi faire ?

Naruto ne répondit pas mais étala sur les poissons, le wasabi et la confiture. Il n'avait même pas été troublé par les regards inquiets et épouvantés de Sasuke. Il se mit à les manger sous ses yeux.

-Hummm... C'est trop bon ! Fit-il en engloutissant le reste de sa préparations.

-Hein ? fit le noiraud horrifié. Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Fit-il avec une tête qui passait de l'écœurant à l'incompréhension avant d'avoir d'un coup une subite envie de vomir.

Ce dernier laissa tomber son repas. Il avait fini par partir pour ne pas voir ce spectacle. Naruto lui, ne percuta pas devant la fuite de Sasuke. Il ne revint que plus tard, sûr que son amant ai bien fini de manger. Naruto l'avait assaillit de questions au sujet de son départ, et Sasuke, avec peu de tendresse, lui déballa son écœurement.

**Fin Flash Back**

Depuis ils ne mangeaient que rarement ensemble, surtout quand il le voyait mettre tout un tas de pots sortant du frigo, devant lui.

De plus Tsunade, l'avait assigné à faire de la surveillance aux alentours de Konoha afin de gagner un peu d'argent, mais en restant dans les parages puisque Naruto pouvait accoucher à tout moment.

Le jour de la fête d'anniversaire et de la fête des futures naissances venait d'arriver.

Ce matin, là Sasuke réveilla en douceur Naruto, qui était emmitouflé sous la couette. Il devait le réveiller car la matinée allait être importante pour le jeune couple. Sasuke allait assisté à la troisième échographie mais pour lui c'était une première.

Il câlina le ventre de Naruto tout en déposant des petits baisers sur la nuque légèrement visible.

-Hummm... Je veux dormir...

-Non mon Amour..., dit-il avant de continuer à l'embrasser sur la nuque. Tu dois... te lever, ... Hamasaki... doit te faire... l'échographie... aujourd'hui...

-Humm... C'est vrai...

Il se retourna lentement et lui fit fasse avec un sourire, mais un regard bien ensommeillé.

-J'ai tellement envie de dormir... Ils ont beaucoup bouger cette nuit...

-Je te crois, mais il va falloir se préparer... Il faut que l'on parte de bonne heure, vu que tu ne peux avancer rapidement.

-Pas besoin... J'ai vu Sakura hier, un ninja va venir nous chercher avec une petite calèche pour que je n'ai pas à m'épuiser.

-Super... Alors, tu restes au lit le temps que je prépare notre petit déjeuner.

-Ok...

Et il ferma les yeux, replongeant dans le sommeil. Sasuke, sourit puis prit son temps pour préparer le repas. Il mit tout sur un grand plateau et le posa au sol à côté du lit, le temps de re-réveiller Naruto.

-C'est prêt.

Naruto soupira et s'assit lentement dans le lit, avant de se caler contre les gros coussins que venait de lui mettre son amant. Sasuke posa le plateau devant lui et ils entamèrent le petit déjeuner tranquillement.

Une fois finit, ils firent la douche ensemble, afin que Sasuke l'aide, puis se préparèrent. Naruto se mit un t-shirt orange, avec un sweet noir et un pantalon de la même couleur. Sasuke lui mit les bottines ne pouvant plus du tout atteindre ses pieds aisément. C'est alors que quelqu'un toqua et entra après le « entrez » dit en chœur :

-Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama, je suis chargé de vous conduire à l'hôpital.

-Merci, fit Sasuke.

Naruto se mit sa cape car il commençait à faire frais en cette période d'automne, puis suivit les deux hommes. Sasuke et le ninja aidèrent Naruto à monter dans la calèche. Les gens saluèrent le couple chaleureusement durant leur trajet. Il ne fallut que cinq minutes pour y arriver. S'ils avaient été à pieds, ils en auraient eu pour une bonne demi-heure voire plus et Naruto aurait été épuiser.

-Je vous ramènerai par la suite.

-Bien merci.

Le couple monta tranquillement jusqu'à la maternité et fut accueillit par Kana et Hamasaki.

-Prêt à voir les bébés Sasuke ? Fit Naruto à son amant.

-...

-Je crois que cela veut dire oui et non, fit le blond en souriant devant le silence et le regard mitigé de son amant.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Naruto s'installa, puis releva et baissa ses vêtements. Hamasaki mit le gel froid sur le ventre et posa la sonde. Il commença à chercher le visage d'un des bébé et quand il tomba dessus, tous se mirent à regarder le futur père.

-Voilà un de vos fils Sasuke.

Ce dernier regardait l'écran, avec un regard d'émerveillement, et de fierté. Naruto remarqua quelque chose et passa sa main sur la joue de son amant. Il effaça une larme, une larme de joie qu'avait eu Sasuke. Puis le médecin repris l'examen avec plus de sérieux.

Il vérifia tout un tas de chose comme à son habitude, l'examen était très long vu que le médecin devait en examiner trois au lieu d'un.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Demanda Sasuke sans lâcher l'écran.

-Oui... Ils sont juste un petit peu plus serrer les uns contre les autres. Ils commencent à manquer de beaucoup de place... Il va falloir surveillé... Il va falloir tenir au moins jusqu'à la 35 ème semaines de grossesses pour qu'ils soient vraiment viable.

-Je sais, fit Naruto avec un voile de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

-Cela veut dire ? Demanda Sasuke un peu perdu.

-Jusqu'au début du neuvième mois, dit le médecin en comprenant... Mais dites-vous que même si les bébés naissent après cette période, ils restent en danger et vont être en couveuses quelques temps car ils seront plus fragile...

-Je comprends...

-Alors le petit garçon sur la droite pour l'instant pèse un kilo pour 32 cm. L'autre sur la gauche, 980 gr pour la même taille... Le bébé qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est votre fille, elle ne fait que 30 cm pour 900 gr... Bien sûr elle va encore grossir, mais à première vu, c'est elle qui sera la plus petite. Elle supporte le poids des deux autres. Ils ne vont pas dépasser les deux kilos tous les trois... Aujourd'hui vous pourrez faire la fête Naruto mais après c'est repos, et vous allez rester souvent allonger. Par contre à la fin du mois, on va vous hospitaliser, il va falloir bien vous surveiller... Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est aussi bien pour leurs santés que la votre, dit-il en voyant le voile de déception s'installer dans le regard de Naruto... Nous en avions discuté.

-Je sais, mais je ne pensais pas si tôt.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé... L'examen est fini, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des patientes encore à voir...

Le médecin éteignit l'appareil puis se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de partir il se retourna vers le couple.

-Pour l'instant n'y pensez plus, les bébés vont bien et c'est l'essentiel. Allez faire la fête... Bon anniversaire Naruto.

-Merci...

Et le médecin partit. Naruto se rhabilla puis il prit le bras de Sasuke et sortirent de la salle d'échographie. Ils descendirent doucement l'escalier. Quand ils arrivèrent vers la sortie, le ninja conducteur apparut. Il était resté au chaud le temps de l'examen.

-Naruto-sama, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr ! Fit le blond en souriant.

-Vos bébés vont bien ?

-Oui, tout va bien pour eux. Merci de vous en inquiéter.

Sasuke monta le premier puis prit les mains de Naruto pour le tirer. Le jeune ninja se tenait derrière le blond dans l'éventualité de le rattraper. Une fois tous installer, la calèche fit demi tour, mais à un moment, elle bifurqua dans une autre rue. Elle longea le parc puis s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse après être rentrée dans une petite allée. C'est alors qu'une vingtaine de personnes sortirent de la maison en criant :

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NARUTO !

C'était tous ses amis ninjas, Tsunade, la famille Hitomi, la famille Ichiraku.

-Mais..., fit Naruto surpris... c'est...

-C'est notre maison, fit Sasuke souriant.

Sasuke descendit de la calèche ainsi que le ninja puis ils aidèrent Naruto à descendre. Chacun serra chaleureusement le jeune homme lui re-souhaitant un « joyeux anniversaire ». Naruto caressa par la suite le bois de l'entrée de la maison, les larmes de bonheur lui vint puis il se retourna vers Yamato et souffla un merci enroué. Naruto poussa la porte et pénétra dans la maison, dans la pièce principale. Tous rentrèrent à sa suite et Yamato lui dit :

-Cette pièce est le salon, salle à manger et la cuisine donne directement sur cette pièce. En prenant ce couloir il y a quatre chambre la plus grande étant la votre.

Il montra la chambre des petits et Naruto pu voir déjà les lits et les armoires installer ainsi que les trois tables à langer. Entre les trois chambres il y avait deux portes coulissantes qui donnaient l'impression d'être dans une pièce unique, ce qui allait être très pratiques pour les premiers temps.

-Là-bas, il y a la salle de bain. Elle est très grande, elle pourra tous vous accueillir.

-C'est vraiment super ce que vous avez fait, merci.

-Tu sais je n'étais tout seul, des artisans sont venu m'aider. C'était leur façon de vous féliciter pour ces naissances.

-Nous récupèrerons notre lit demain, ce soir on dort ici, mais dans le salon, le canapé s'ouvre, dit Sasuke, de plus tu seras très fatigués pour pouvoir rentrer.

-Ok... Pendant que tu te reposeras demain, on va m'aider à déménager tes affaires ainsi que les miennes, même si je n'ai pas grand chose.

-Allez on va manger ! Fit Sakura joyeuse.

Par contre Sasuke grimaça légèrement à l'annonce. Tsunade le prit à part et lui demanda pourquoi cette tête et il lui expliqua doucement. Elle éclata de rire, faisant se retourner tout le monde.

Naruto alla s'asseoir à table, commençant à saliver en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur la table : des légumes grillés, des grands bols de riz, des brochettes, de la viande et du poisson grillés. Il se servit et se mit un peu de tout dans l'assiette tout en prenant son bol de riz et entama le repas en souhaitant joyeusement un bon appétit. Le repas se passa des plus joyeusement possible, tous discutaient puis en cour d'après midi, tous s'installèrent dans le salon, Naruto bien installer dans le canapé.

-C'est le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux tous les deux ! Fit Kana gaiement.

Chacun alla chercher son cadeau, tous assez volumineux, ou presque.

-Alors voici notre cadeau, fit Keiko. C'est de notre part.

Sasuke prit le cadeau et l'ouvrit : c'était un stérilisateur de biberons. Le jeune couple les remercia.

-Ca c'est de nous, fit Teuchi, en tendant une enveloppe.

Naruto l'ouvrit et trouva une photo : c'était une photo montrant trois chaises hautes de couleurs différentes, une bleu, une orange et une rose. Le couple remercia le restaurateur et sa fille.

-Ca c'est de ma part, Ino en tendant une boite peu volumineuse.

Naruto l'ouvrit et en sortit une boite à musique. Il remonta la clé et la mélodie s'éleva. Naruto la reconnu et sa voix s'éleva doucement :

_-Yûhi no ooyama ni_

_Teru teru momiji_

_Kaeru ya tokage ga konnichiwa_

_Koï no arai mo_

_Kazonoko umami_

_Yûhi no ooyama ni**  
><strong>Teru teru momiji_

_Kaeru ya tokage ga konnichiwa_

Les autres sourirent en l'entendant puis il remercia Ino.

-Moi j'ai fait quelque chose de pratique, mais faut faire attention, c'est fragile, fit Chôji.

Quand Sasuke prit la boite, il la trouva lourde et quand il l'ouvrit il comprit pourquoi : c'était tout un tas de biberons avec un grand stock de tétines. Puis vint le tour de Shikamaru : lui offrit du linge, trois habits différents pour chaque bébé. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino et Hinata firent la même chose. Sasuke et Naruto sourirent car, ils savaient qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de vêtements pour les bébés. Vint ensuite le tour de Sakura :

-Alors moi, j'ai fait aussi quelque chose de pratique pour les bébés...

Sasuke alla déballer un grand carton couvert de papier cadeau et quand il regarda, sourit :

-Elle a fait une table à langer – baignoire.

-Merci Sakura...

-De rien, je vous aiderai à la montée.

Puis vint le tour des Senseis plus précisément de Gaï, Kakashi et Iruka. C'était un gros carton. Sasuke aidé d'Iruka l'ouvrit : c'était des peluches, des tas de peluches. Il y avait trois lapins, trois nounours et trois tortues. Et tous dans les mêmes tons : bleu, orange, rose. Comme dans les vêtements.

Tous éclatèrent de rire face à ce constat : tout le monde avait eu la même idée. Puis vint Kurenaï. Elle confia son fils à Shikamaru et montra le grand carton couvert de papier cadeau. Sasuke le défit et découvrit un grand parc.

-Ce n'est pas tout fit la sensei, j'ai aussi des jouets pour vos trois enfants...

Elle tendit un grand sac, où Naruto découvrit des animaux en plastiques, des hochets, des pots colorés qui s'empilent et une petite poupée pour la future petite fille. Naruto étaient aux anges.

-Merci beaucoup Kurenaï-senseï...

-Moi j'ai ceci pour les chambres des bébés, fit Saï... J'espère que cela vous plaira.

C'était grand, un peu épais, mais léger. Quand Naruto déballa le paquet, il découvrit avec Sasuke, trois tableaux formant une sorte de triptyque : Trois enfants, deux garçons et une petite fille couraient dans les champs, poursuivant des papillons. Chaque enfant sur un tableau.

-C'est très beau, fit Naruto, effaçant ses larmes naissantes.

-Merci Sai, tu es vraiment un excellant peintre, rajouta Sasuke.

-De rien, dit timidement le jeune homme pale.

-Voici mon cadeau, ainsi que celui de Shizune, fit Tsunade en tendant une enveloppe.

Naruto l'ouvrit et trouva une photo. C'était une photo d'une grande poussette triple.

-Merci Tsunade-baachan, merci Shizune-kun.

-Merci à toutes les deux, fit le noiraud...

Tous mirent les cartons dans les chambres des bébés puis ils se remirent à table. C'était l'heure du gâteau d'anniversaire.

Quand Chôji, Kakashi, et Yamato, apportèrent le gros gâteau au chocolat, les yeux de Naruto se firent gourmand. Tous se mirent à lui chanter «Joyeux Anniversaire » puis les parts furent distribuer. Naruto, avala trois part de gâteau avant d'être complètement repus. Beaucoup étaient restés interloqués n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir manger comme cela mais Tsunade et Sakura, rassurèrent car c'était une des nombreuses envies du jeune homme et vu son état, les hormones y étaient pour beaucoup. Il fut également couvert de cadeau. Et pendant que les autres rangeaient un peu la maison, il s'était installé, allongé, dans le canapé et avait finit par s'endormir, épuisé et repus.

-Naruto, tu veux du thé ? Fit Sakura en venant vers lui.

-...

-Na... Oh...

Et elle avait sourit. Son ami instinctivement avait posé ses mains sur son ventre.

-Sasuke, tu peux aller chercher une couverture, s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Il dort...

Le jeune homme alla vite chercher ce qu'elle demandait et couvrit doucement son amant. Il caressa tendrement la chevelure de Naruto et remis la petite mèche rouge en place, alors qu'elle était tombée sur le visage. Naruto soupira doucement. Les autres le regardaient faire tout en souriant. Au côté de Naruto, il était d'une douceur, tout au contraire de ce qu'il avait montré jusqu'à présent. Il prenait les gens moins haut dans sa manière de parler, mais il restait comme sur ses gardes, sa carapace refaisait surface quand il travaillait.

Tous finirent par partir ou presque. Seul Sakura et Iruka, restèrent afin de finir de ranger puis ils rentrèrent également chez eux.

Naruto ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Sasuke avait finit par sortir un fûton et dormir sur le sol, près de son amant. Dans la journée, leur lit fut amené, et Naruto, si coucha avec délice, son dos le faisant souffrir puis Sasuke le laissa en compagnie de Kana pour le reste de la journée.

Trois semaines plus tard:

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines, que le jeune couple avait emménagé dans la grande maison qui se trouvait en faite sur l'ancienne zone du domaine Uchiha.

Kana avait été assignée à rester avec Naruto durant les longues absences de Sasuke. Naruto venait d'entrée dans sa trentième semaine de grossesse, il était de plus en plus fatigué et dormait beaucoup. Aussi, il était surveillé de près car, en plus, il avait eu encore quelques contractions. Son ventre avait pris encore de l'ampleur et donnait l'impression que Naruto portait des jumeaux presque à terme.

-C'est demain que tu es hospitalisé c'est ça ?

-Oui, soupira Naruto. Je ne me languis vraiment pas... mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, fit-il en préparant un rouleau pour transporter ses affaires.

-Je te crois, il vaut mieux pour les bébés et toi...

-Je vais m'ennuyer ferme là-bas...

-On va te donner de l'occupation, dit-elle en souriant. On a du travail pour toi, enfin, c'est surtout pour les bébés.

-Hein ?

-Quand tu as joué de la flûte la dernière fois quand tu étais hospitalisé, cela a apaisé les patients et les bébés. On sait que tes bébés apprécies aussi, on a pensé que ce serait bien que tu joues de temps en temps pour les bébés des autres pour les apaiser. Tu seras dans une pièce adjacente pour atténuer un peu le son... Cela fera du bien aux bébés... placé en néonat.

-Oh... Euh Kana... Comment va le bébé qui est né à 28 semaines ?

-Il va bien mieux, il a atteint le poids d'un bébé qui est né à terme, il va sortir demain.

-C'est super... Je suis heureux pour les parents.

-Nous aussi.

Ils allèrent dans les chambres des bébés et sortirent plusieurs grenouillères, body, brassières, chaussettes pour les bébés. Quand Naruto regarda les vêtements, son regard se voila et commença à se remplir de larmes.

-Naruto ? Dit-elle très surprise.

Il ne répondit pas et se réfugia dans sa chambre. La jeune fille resta interdite. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix de Sasuke.

-Kana ! Naruto ! Je suis rentré !

Kana alla à sa rencontre et l'avertit du changement d'humeur du jeune homme enceint.

-Il est dans la chambre et pleure... On était entrain de préparer le linge des bébés et il a craqué, il semblerait.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non, il ne m'a pas répondu... Il y est rentré juste avant que tu arrives...

-Je vais aller le voir.

Le jeune homme longea le couloir et entra dans leur chambre. Naruto tournait le dos à l'entrée de la pièce et pleurait toujours. Sasuke s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il caressa le bras de son amant pour le réconforter puis demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-...

-Dis le moi s'il te plait... Tu m'inquiètes et tu inquiètes Kana...

Naruto tourna son regard baigner de larmes vers son compagnon et essaya de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Sasuke caressa sa joue pour l'encourager, alors que les larmes continuaient de couler.

-J'ai... peur... Je veux pas... qu'ils naissent... trop tôt... Je sais pas si... si je supporterai... de les voir avec... tous... tous ces appareils autour... pour les maintenir en vie..., dit-il entrecouper de soubresauts. Ils... Ils vont être... si petits... si fragiles... Je... Je veux pas... qu'ils meurent... Je ne veux pas..., craqua-t-il complètement.

Kana était restée dans le couloir et avait observé. La confession de Naruto, la toucha fortement et elle pleurait silencieusement. De voir le bébé si petit en couveuse, le hantait encore.

Sasuke, avait écouté et avait ressentit au plus profond de lui la détresse, le désarroi de son compagnon. Lui même, avait ressentit cette peur qui s'était insinuée en lui, au fur et à mesure des semaines qui passaient, des fatigues et des contractions répétés que subissait son amant. Lui même face à cette confession, craqua mais pleura silencieusement. Il prit son compagnon tendrement dans ses bras et le consola comme il pu. Au bout d'un moment, leurs larmes se tarirent. Naruto avait fini par s'endormir complètement épuisé. Sasuke le recouvrit et sortit de la chambre. Il remarqua le regard rougit de leur amie, et elle, elle effaça les dernières larmes de Sasuke.

-Je vais finir de préparer les affaires des bébés... Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Ok...

Ils entrèrent dans l'une des chambres et mirent dans le parchemin bleu, des bébés, toute la layette.

C'est en regardant les vêtements qu'ils comprirent le déclenchement de la crise. Un peu plus tard Kana s'en alla, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Sasuke alla se coucher auprès de son compagnon après un rapide repas.

Le lendemain matin :

Sasuke se leva le premier et prépara le petit déjeuner. Il réveilla par la suite Naruto, qui s'excusa pour la crise de larmes.

-Je suis désolé... J'ai complètement craqué...

-C'est normal... Ce n'est pas grave... Allez mange bien, après on doit se préparer.

Après un léger sourire, Naruto se mit à engloutir son repas, il avait très faim et en repris encore une fois, sous l'œil amusé mais surveillant de son amant. Naruto mangeait moins, les bébés comprimant son estomac, mais buvait énormément de lait. Ses goût bizarre envers la nourriture avaient disparu au grand soulagement de Sasuke.

Puis ils se préparèrent. Naruto se coiffa et se tressa les longs cheveux. Il avait fini par apprendre grâce à Kana et Hana.

Quelques jours auparavant, Kana était venue lui apportait des nouvelles de leur jeune amie. Elle disait qu'elle allait bien ainsi que sa mère qui n'était plus du tout malade. Elle disait que leur compagnie lui manquait et qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau travail. Elle s'occupait d'enfants orphelins et elle leur donnait autant d'amour qu'elle pouvait. Elle disait aussi qu'elle était tombé amoureuse d'un jeune professeur et qu'elle nageait en plein bonheur. Naruto avait été content pour elle.

Quand se fut l'heure, le ninja conducteur arriva avec la calèche. Naruto eut encore plus de mal à monter à l'intérieur. Sasuke l'emmitoufla dans une couverture. Le froid était maintenant plus piquant et Naruto ne devait en aucun cas tomber malade, même s'il avait Kurama.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes à l'hôpital et montèrent à la maternité. Une infirmière était venu les chercher, elle avait un fauteuil roulant pour Naruto. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre, il y avait Hamasaki, Sakura, Kana et Tsunade. Kana les avaient prévenu de la crise qu'avait eu son ami. Tous avaient été peiner et ils se doutaient que cela arriverait.

-On va commencer par vous mettre sous monitoring.

-...

Naruto, s'installa automatiquement, sans un mot, soulevant son vêtement pour mettre en évidence son ventre rebondit. Le médecin ne fit aucune remarque face au silence du blond. Il avait comprit que le blond, savait que c'était la dernière ligne droite, et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se fatiguer pour rien, sans quoi, ses enfants sortiraient bien avant le moment comme celui qui venait de sortir de l'hôpital. Les bruits des cœurs s'élevèrent, ce qui apaisa Naruto et finit par s'endormir avec le sourire aux lèvres. Tous sortirent et allèrent dans le bureau du médecin que lui avait attribué Tsunade.

-Je vais le surveiller et si vraiment son moral ne remonte pas, il faudra qu'il discute avec quelqu'un de neutre, peut-être qu'il se laissera aller plus facilement.

-Je ne crois pas, souffla Sasuke... Il n'est pas du genre à déballer si facilement ce qu'il a sur le cœur avec des étrangers surtout quand c'est personnel... On discute assez souvent... Hier j'ai réussi à le faire parler alors que Kana s'est retrouvé face à un mur...

-Pourtant nous sommes proche, fit la jeune femme tristement, mais il s'est un peu renfermé...

-Je crois qu'il ne veut pas t'embêter plus... Tu as fait tellement pour lui au lac... Il ne veut plus être un poids pour toi, c'est ce qu'il a sous entendu l'autre jour quand nous discutions.

Après un silence, Hamasaki, fit le point sur ce qui allait se passait au cours du séjour, rappelant au futur père que l'équipe de néonat était prête à tout moment. Puis ce dernier les laissa et retourna auprès du blond, s'allongeant sur le grand lit, contre lui, écoutant les battements rapides et réguliers des trois bébés, puis finit par l'endormir à son tour.

Sasuke avait eu sa journée, pour qu'il puisse resté avec son amant. Au cours de la journée, il remarqua qu'il avait repris le dessus et souriait. Sasuke s'amusait à poser ses mains sur le gros ventre, pour sentir les petits coups, ou les petites vagues de mouvement de ses enfants, sous le regard attendrit du blond. Il resta la nuit avec lui puis au première lueur, il se leva en douceur. Mais Naruto ressentit un froid et ouvrit ses paupières.

-Sasuke ?

-Rendors toi mon Amour... Il faut que je rentre à la maison me préparer, je travaille aujourd'hui...

-Ok... fit-il en refermant les yeux.

Et alors que Sasuke allait partir, il entendit comme un murmure :

-Je veux un baiser...

Il fit demi-tour en souriant, se pencha au dessus de Naruto qui s'était retourné et captura les lèvres charnues pour un tendre baiser.

-Bonne journée... et à ce soir, mon Amour... fit Naruto en se rendormant.

-A toi aussi, mon blond d'amour...

Et Sasuke s'en alla.

Presque un mois passa, tout allait pour le mieux pour le blond. Naruto avait retrouvé le morale, faisant rire sous l'équipe médicale. Il allait souvent voir les bébés en nurserie et était même allé voir une maman, qui était au service de néo natalité pour son bébé.

**Flash Back**

-Bonjour..., fit timidement en entrant dans la pièce.

La maman avait son bébé contre elle, peau à peau. Elle le regarda surpris sur l'instant puis le reconnu.

-Bonjour... Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Naruto-sama ?

-Euh... Oui... enfin je crois, dit-il en rentrant et s'asseyant sur la chaise près de l'entrée. Je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

-Bien sûr, dit-elle en voyant le regard d'appréhension du jeune homme.

Elle se doutait bien pourquoi il était là, mais le laissa faire pour en parler.

-Euh... Vous saviez si vous alliez... accoucher à terme ?

-En fait, répondit la femme, mon médecin m'avait prévenu qu'il n'arriverait pas à terme, mais qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il arrive à un stade où il pourrait survivre.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je fais de l'hypertension, et le plus souhaitable c'était qu'on tienne jusqu'au sept mois et demi de grossesse... J'ai tenu une semaine de plus que prévu, dit-elle souriante. Cela lui avait augmenté ses chances encore.

-Il est si petit...

-Il est robuste, et va de mieux en mieux... Il va encore rester en couveuse au moins deux mois mais je sais qu'il est entre de bonne main.

-Vous faites le peau à peau, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... Cela permet au bébé de s'apaiser contre moi... Je reste le plus longtemps possible pour le faire. Cela lui fait du bien, et cela me fait du bien car cela me permet de savoir qu'il va bien...

-Vous avez... euh... enfin... accouché naturellement ou... on vous a fait une césarienne ?

-Il est sorti de façon naturelle... mais l'équipe médicale se tenait prête au cas où... Vous êtes un peu plus rassuré, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Oui... Merci...

Et il discuta encore un petit moment, avant repartir pour sa chambre. Juste avant de sortir de la chambre, la dame lui signala que son bébé se sentait bien, apaisé quand il jouait de la flûte. Il lui sourit et s'en alla en la remerciant encore une fois.

**Fin Flash Back**

Comme il ne pouvait plus réellement bouger, il restait dans sa chambre pour jouer de sa flûte. Les bébés étaient réellement apaisés par les mélodies. Il avait eu assez souvent la visite de ses amis et Sasuke dormait souvent avec lui le soir venant, après son travail. Il repartait le matin pour se laver et se préparer, avant de retourner travailler.

Naruto avait eu encore des contractions au cours des semaines qui avaient passé mais jamais comme celles qu'il allait ressentir bientôt.

_TBC..._

_Alors cela vous a plus, comme d'habitude ? J'espère sincèrement que oui._

_Je sais que je vous laisse encore une fois sur votre fin avec ce chapitre mais c'est un pur plaisir pour moi de jouer la Sadique. XD_

_Alors j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! _

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou la compagnie !_

_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manquer, surtout ma fic. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, qui je le reconnais à été un peu plus long à écrire, même s'il est à peu près de la même « taille » que les précédents. _

_Comme toujours, je fais quelques recherches pour compléter mes idées. Bien que je sache ce que c'est d'être maman, les grossesses multiples n'est pas mon domaine, aussi pour ne pas marquer de bêtises, il vaut mieux vérifier._

_Alors comme toujours voici les remerciements à :_

_-Boys Love Yaoi, XxSoraxX, Sasu-hime, Liim, Laure59, Elladora, Kvt86, Sasunarudu59, Fantasticbaby, Juju8D, Loulouve, Loveless, Alihya, pour vos reviews._

_-Tous les lecteurs de par le monde francophone ou non, je suis toujours autant impressionnée._

_-Tous ceux qui l'ont mis en alerte/favoris, ou m'ont mis en auteur favoris, cela fait vraiment plaisir._

_Réponse à quelques questions :_

_Sasu, Alihya et Loveless: vous aurez les réponses ou en tout cas en partie dans ce chapitre._

_BoysLY : Pour répondre à ta question : ce qu'on met sur les ventres des mamans, ce sont des capteurs, qui sont branchés à un appareil, appelé monitoring, cela sert à capter les battements comme un appareil cardiaque pour les adultes et il enregistre les contractions et mouvements des bébés faisant pensé à une contraction comme une sorte de sismographe... Ce qui m'a un peu surpris à ton sujet : tu as sauté le lemon ? même si c'est un mélange hétéro/homo... Bizarre :D_

_Kvt86 : Pour le coup du mélange, je me suis souvenus de ce que ma mère m'avait raconté au sujet d'une de ses amies qui était enceinte : elle avait mis dans un morceau de pain, des sardines, badigeonnées d'harissa et de confiture d'abricot. Vraiment je crois qu'il n'y a que les femmes enceintes pour faire cela. Ma propre mère avait fait des mélanges spéciaux : rillettes, fèves, chantilly... Beurk ! XD_

_Sora : Je te comprends, les études passent avant tout. Je suis passée par là, vue que j'ai été étudiante jusqu'à il y a encore presque deux ans. Lis quand tu peux. Bonne continuation pour tes études._

_Sinon, je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes que vous risquez de voir._

_Je vous remercie aussi de confirmer que je suis sadique, car je peux dire que je vais être encore :_

_Je suis Sadique !_

_Réellement Sadique !_

_Quand je coupe au moment fatidique_

_A la fin du dernier chapitre..._

_Je suis Sadique !_

_Complètement Sadique !_

_J'aime quand dans vos reviews _

_Je vois votre grand désespoir_

_De ne pas avoir la suite..._

_Bon j'arrête mon gros délire __et je vous laisse lire l__a suite du chapitre..._

_Bonne lecture à tous ! ^_^_

Sacrifice... partie onze

Quelques part au Pays de la Cascade :

Le soleil était à peine haut dans le ciel. Un vieil homme et sa femme venaient de sortir d'une petite maison au bord de mer, ils montèrent dans leur calèche, avec deux sacs de voyage, prêts semblait-il pour un long voyage.

-Je ne sais pas s'il faut y aller chéri, fit la vieille femme.

-Nous devons, il faut qu'il sache... Qu'il sache qu'il n'est plus seul...

-Mais après temps d'années...

-Je sais, mais il le faut... Nous devons l'affronter... même si cela fait mal.

-On risque de le perturber...

-Chérie... On doit le faire, pour eux... pour lui... pour nous...

La vieille femme perdit son regard sur la mer calme, un regard triste mais remplit d'appréhension. Son époux donna un léger coup de renne et les deux chevaux commencèrent à avancer, arrachant un soupir de lassitude à la vieille femme.

Une semaine plus tard :

Naruto avait passé le cap de la trente-cinquième semaines sans soucis, bien qu'il avait quelques contractions de temps en temps.

Ce matin là Sasuke était partit de bonne heure comme à son habitude. Cette fois là Naruto ne s'était pas du tout réveiller. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, il avait eu quelques contractions très espacées et les bébés avaient beaucoup bougés, ils étaient à l'étroit dans le ventre de leur père-porteur. Il embrassa doucement le front de son amant et sortit à pas de loup de la chambre. Il croisa l'équipe médical de nuit qui le salua chaleureusement mais silencieusement vu l'heure très matinale. Il se dirigea vers la sage-femme en chef.

-Hanajima-san !

-Sasuke-sama ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

-Un peu oui... Naruto a eu des contractions cette nuit, elles étaient espacées cependant, heureusement d'ailleurs, mais les bébés ont beaucoup bougés et il avait du coup un peu mal, il faudra en parler à Hamasaki quand il arrive.

-Oui pas de soucis. Comment va-t-il là ?

-Il dort, il récupère... Cela ne s'est calmé que vers quatre ou cinq heures. Cela fait à peu prêt une heure et demi qu'il dort bien. Il n'a même pas remarqué que je me suis levé.

-Ok. Merci, de prévenir. Dès qu'il se réveille, je le mets sous monitoring. Je suis encore là jusqu'à midi, je veillerai sur lui.

-Bien, merci...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Sasuke-sama, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, on vous préviendra.

-Merci... Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée aussi.

Sasuke se dirigea vers l'escalier et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Avant de passer la grande porte du hall d'entrée, il mit sa cape épaisse puis affronta le froid mordant de l'aube. Il prit une inspiration puis pris la direction de la maison, au pas de course plus pour se réchauffer que s'il était vraiment pressé.

Il arriva à la maison et se déshabilla rapidement, puis se glissa sous la douche chaude, qui le réchauffa un peu plus. Il laissa couler l'eau bienfaitrice sur sa musculature et surtout sur ses reins. Pour lui non plus la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos et il avait fini par être coincé par son compagnon. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila sa tenue de ninja, Kusanagi accroché à sa hanche. Il prit un petit déjeuner rapidement, puis après avoir remis sa cape, partie jusqu'à la muraille de terre du village, pour prendre son poste.

-Sasuke-kun !

-Aki ! La nuit a été comment ?

-Calme. Et toi ? A voir tes cernes, la tienne n'a pas été très bonne.

-En effet...

Mais il ne s'étala pas plus. Son camarade ninja avait compris. Etant devenu père il y a peu de temps, il comprenait tout à fait la fatigue physique de son camarade.

-Bon je te laisse... Je vais retrouver mon lit qui va m'accueillir à bras ouverts... ainsi que ma petite femme chéri, le ninja avec un grand sourire.

-Profite bien.

-Merci... Ah, au fait, on a eu cependant un message venant de la frontière. Il y a un peu d'agitation... Des nukenins ont été repérés et semblaient pour l'instant se diriger de notre côté.

-Des nukenins ?

-Oui, ils viennent de Kiri... La Godaime a demandé à ce qu'un message soit envoyé à la Mizukage. Pour l'instant, les équipes les surveillent de loin.

-Bien... On va rester sur nos gardes, alors !

Sasuke se mit à son poste, pendant que l'autre prenait le chemin, par lequel le noiraud était arrivé. La longue journée commença pour le jeune ninja qui au fond de lui sentait qu'elle ne finirait pas comme elle avait commencé.

Deux heures plus tard, la maternité :

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Naruto s'était réveillé. L'aide soignante lui avait apporté un plateau bien garni comme chaque matin et alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement, la sage-femme entra.

-Salut Naruto !

-Salut Hanajima ! Qu'est-ce... ?

C'est alors qu'il vit l'appareil, ou plutôt le monticule que donnait les trois appareils ensemble.

-C'est Sasuke, hein ?

-Oui, il m'en a parlé avant de partir. On va donc vérifier et le docteur va être au courant quand il arrivera.

Naruto soupira puis poussa la table roulante et souleva le long tee-shirt. La sage-femme, installa tous les capteurs et alluma les trois appareils, elle fit les réajustement pour bien avoir les trois cœurs, puis posa quelques questions.

-Tu as eu la première vers quelle heure ?

-Heu... Je ne sais pas...Je crois qu'il devait être dix ou onze heures du soir... Ce qui est sûr, c'était que l'étage était très calme, durant un long moment, nous n'avons pas entendu les bébés.

La dame nota dans son calepin le renseignement.

-Combien tu en as eu ?

-Je crois..., fit-il en réfléchissant...quatre... environ une toutes les heures puis plus rien, si ce n'étaient ces trois là, fit-il en montrant son ventre, qui ont fini par faire une soirée disco dans mon ventre... J'ai même eu mal, tellement ils bougeaient.

-Ok...

-Elles étaient comment ?

-Assez forte... Même en soufflant, la douleur avait du mal à partir... Et c'était un peu plus long que d'habitude.

-Comment ?

-Presque une bonne minute à chaque fois.

-Bon, tu vas rester une bonne partie de la matinée avec cela, au moins jusqu'à ce que le médecin te voit...

-D'accord... Je peux finir mon petit déjeuner, avant qu'on vienne me l'enlever ? Vu que c'est Rinne, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'état damne à me le retirer, alors que je mange doucement maintenant.

-Oh oui bien sûr, dit-elle en souriant tout en reconnaissant la rapidité de la vieille aide-soignante.

Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle entendit un gémissement derrière elle. En se retournant, elle vit Naruto, qui avait posé sa main sur le bas du ventre et soufflant tout doucement, alors que son visage était crispé par la douleur. Elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme et regarda le tracé... Le pic de contraction était moyen, rien d'alarmant en soit mais c'était vraiment à surveiller. Elle resta jusqu'à ce que la contraction passe puis partit quelques instants avant de revenir avec une paire de gant. Naruto les regarda et grimaça :

-Oh non..., dit-il avec lassitude.

-Oh si..., dit-elle en souriant et en enfilant les gants.

Naruto, s'allongea, elle lui enleva le sous-vêtement puis l'aida a bien écarté les jambes, avant de mettre deux doigts gantés dans le vagin. Elle palpa le col, et son visage se fit plus sérieux, elle avait peur d'avoir mal senti aussi elle palpa un peu plus, avant de retirer ses doigts et de retirer les gants.

-Naruto... Je te demande de ne pas te lever aujourd'hui... Sauf si tu as l'autorisation du docteur...

-Mais pour aller... enfin tu vois...

-Tu sonnes et quelqu'un viendra t'aider.

-Ah, euh... Ok... Qu'est-ce qui se passa Hanajima ?

-Ton col est plus souple...

-Oh non.., fit-il doucement comprenant ce que cela impliquait dans cette révélation.

-Il faut attendre l'avis du médecin...

Et après quelques mots rassurant, elle s'en alla, laissant le bruit des battements de cœurs, envahir le silence pesant de la pièce.

Au cours de la matinée, le médecin vint voir Naruto et lui confirma qu'il devait se ménageait. Sinon cela ne présageait rien de bon. C'était encore trop tôt même s'ils pouvaient vivre. Naruto resta silencieux tout du long, hochant seulement pour dire qu'il acceptait les recommandations. Cependant, il pouvait faire quelques pas dans sa chambre pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Vers midi :

Sasuke, de son poste d'observation, repéra une petite calèche couverte, s'approcher des grandes portes du village, aussi il envoya un message à Izumo et Kotetsu par radio.

Alors que la calèche franchissait les portes :

-Halte là ! Fit Kotetsu.

La calèche s'arrêta, devant le ninja qui s'approcha ensuite près des passagers. Il les détailla et remarqua que c'était deux personnes âgées. Un homme et une femme.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Fit le vieil homme surpris.

-Mesure de sécurité... Nous sommes en alerte.

-On comprend, fit la vieille dame.

-Votre motif pour rentrer dans le village ?

-Nous venons voir un membre de notre famille que nous n'avons pas vu depuis longtemps, répondit l'homme.

-Son nom ? demanda le ninja.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

L'homme resta septique ; aux dernières nouvelles Naruto n'avait plus de famille, à par celle qui se construisait doucement en lui, avec Sasuke a ses côtés.

-Nous sommes de la famille de Minato Namikaze. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas venu ici... Trop longtemps même, fit le vieil homme tristement.

Il les jaugea puis regarda son compagnon d'arme.

-Nous allons d'abord vérifier votre calèche et vos affaires.

Le couple descendit puis pendant qu'il était surveillé par Izumo, Kotetsu passa au crible le véhicule et les deux sacs de voyages.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez passer.

-Merci, firent les deux anciens en se réinstallant dans la calèche.

-Par contre, fit Izumo, vous devrez laisser votre calèche au point relais, qui est a une centaine de mêtres tout droit puis tourner à droit, c'est bien indiqué, elle sera surveiller et nous avons des écuries pour accueillir vos chevaux.

-Très bien merci, fit le vieil homme.

Et alors qu'ils allaient poursuivre leur route.

-Dites-moi, fit la vieille femme, où peut-on trouver Naruto ?

-L'hôpital de Konoha, au service de maternité.

-Merci...

Et ils s'en allèrent, mais les deux ninjas auraient bien voulu les avertir pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.

-Tu crois que le petit à sa propre famille, fit la vieille femme tristement. Il est si jeune.

-Je crois oui, vu qu'il est à la maternité... Sa compagne, a du accouché...

-J'ai peur de sa réaction...

-Moi aussi... Mais il a droit à la vérité...

-Nous avons été tellement lâche... Il ne nous connait pas... On aurait du ne jamais venir ici...

-C'est trop tard. Il faut le faire... On le doit à Minato et Kushina...

-Je sais pas... Je ne sais plus...

Le vieil homme ressentait la même tristesse que sa femme au fond de lui. Pourquoi, ils avaient cela, ce n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque.

Sasuke de son promontoire, observa la calèche avancée dans le centre du village. En voyant le couple, il avait ressentit comme un nœud se faire à son estomac, sans savoir pourquoi. Son appréhension grandissait et cela le mettait de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur. Ses collègues l'avaient laissé tranquille en le voyant et sentant l'aura colérique qu'il dégageait.

Pendant ce temps, Izumo était partit prévenir l'Hokage de l'arrivée des deux étrangers.

« Entrez ! »

-Hokage-sama...

-Izumo... ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Deux étrangers viennent de rentrer dans le village. Un couple de personnes âgées.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui... Nous avons fouillé leurs affaires et leur calèche, et ne paraissait pas du tout dangereux, mais une chose nous a intrigué, d'où je suis venu vous avertir. Ils sont venus pour voir Naruto.

-Comment ?, fit-elle élevant légèrement le ton, attendant plus d'explication.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient de la famille du Yondaime Hokage... En y réfléchissant bien, Kotetsu et moi, avons remarqué une très légère ressemble avec notre ancien Hokage, d'où on les a laissé passer. Nous avons pensé à de la famille éloignée.

-Bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu... Tu peux retourner à ton poste.

-A vos ordres... Au fait, nous leur avons dit qu'il était à la maternité mais on n'a eu le temps de leur préciser pourquoi.

-Très bien. Va maintenant.

Et il disparut rapidement du bureau.

-Torâ !

L'Anbu apparut devant elle, en sortant de la trappe située dans le plafond.

-Hokage-sama !

-Surveille ce couple discrètement... Je veux un premier rapport dans deux heures.

-Bien Maître Tsunade.

Et il disparut comme le courant d'air. Shizune entra dans la pièce avec une énième pile de papier à tamponner, suivit de près par Tonton.

-Ca va Tsunade ? Fit-elle en voyant le visage grave de la Godaime.

-Hum... Oui... Il y a juste un petit truc qui me chiffonne.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en posant la pile sur le coin du bureau.

-Un couple vient d'arriver au village et il veut voir Naruto... Le plus surprenant c'est que l'homme a des ressemblances avec le père de Naruto. C'est vraiment bizarre.

-J'en conviens... Tu as fait quoi ?

-Je viens d'envoyer Torâ les surveiller, dans deux heures il va revenir pour faire son premier rapport.

Tsunade se leva de son fauteuil avec lassitude et regarda sans regarder le village, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Deux heures plus tard, tour de l'Hokage :

-Alors ? Fit la vieille femme, à l'Anbu.

-Ils se sont installés dans un hôtel pour l'instant. La femme avait l'air épuisée. C'est vrai qu'il y a une très légère ressemblance entre le vieil homme et le Yondaime... C'est vraiment bizarre.

-Comme tu dis... Bon retourne les surveiller.

-Bien Hokage-Sama.

Et il disparut. Au même instant on toqua à sa porte.

-Entrez !

La personne entra et elle fut un peu surprise de le voir, mais voyant sa mine grave :

-Hamasaki ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème avec Naruto ?

-Oui, un peu... J'ai du ordonné à Naruto, de rester alité le plus possible. Il a eu une série de contractions cette nuit puis cela c'est arrêté et il en a eu encore une ce matin... Le col s'est assoupli...

-C'est pas vrai..., souffla-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

Hamasaki lui fit un rapport complet puis lui expliqua des derniers ordres donnés.

Pendant ce temps Hôpital de Konoha :

Le vieux couple était partit de l'hôtel, juste après le départ de Torâ. Grâce aux renseignements des passants, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

-Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, fit la vieille dame. C'est à quelle étage la maternité ? Demanda-t-elle à la dame de l'accueil.

-Au premier étage Madame.

-Merci beaucoup.

Son mari et elle prirent l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent et furent accueillit par un son qui les fit sourire. Celui des pleurs de nombreux bébés, et ils entendirent alors aussi autre chose : une mélodie douce. Ils sortirent et regardèrent les indications sur les panneaux en face d'eux.

-Les chambres sont par là, fit le vieil homme.

-Je peux vous aider ? Fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir une jeune femme en tenue de puériculture.

-Oui, merci, fit la vieille femme. Nous cherchons Uzumaki Naruto, on nous a dit que nous pourrions le trouver ici.

-Oh oui... Chambre 4, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Merci.

Et ils prirent la direction de la chambre. La jeune femme était partit vers la nurserie avec les biberons.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils entendirent que la mélodie, les sons qu'ils reconnurent comme étant ceux venant d'une flute, venait de cette chambre. Ils se regardèrent, surpris. La vielle femme toqua à la porte après une hésitation.

« Entrez ! »

Quand le couple ouvrit la porte ils furent surprit sur l'instant, puis en voyant la jeune femme assise devant eux, sur le bord du lit, la flûte de bambou à la main, ils pensèrent que c'était la compagne de Naruto.

-Désolés de vous déranger mademoiselle mais nous cherchons quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Naruto Uzumaki, votre compagnon...

La jeune fille les regarda étrangement puis dit en souriant :

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki !

La vieille dame vacilla ce qui inquiéta son mari qui était lui aussi surprit, mais encore plus Naruto, face à leur réaction. Il comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas du village.

-Prenez ce fauteuil Madame..., dit-il tout en posant sa flute sur le lit et prenant sur sa tablette une carafe et un verre.

Son mari l'aida à s'asseoir, puis quand elle avait repris des couleurs, Naruto se leva doucement et apporta un verre d'eau à la vieille qui le prit volontiers et le bu assez rapidement.

-Cela va mieux Madame ? Fit le jeune homme toujours inquiet.

-Oui... Mais, normalement... vous... vous êtes...

-Que je suis un garçon ? C'est vrai, je le suis...

-Mais votre apparence... et le bébé...? dit-elle en bégayant et montrant le ventre du jeune homme.

-Les bébés..., fit-il en corrigeant. C'est une très longue histoire, trop longue... Mais pourquoi, vous vouliez me voir ? En tout cas si c'est de l'aide que vous avez besoin, je ne suis vraiment pas en mesure de vous aider... Il faut aller voir la Godaime, fit-il en rangeant sa flûte dans l'armoire.

-Non, nous ne sommes pas là pour cela... Nous sommes là pour toi, fit le vieil homme en le regardant.

Naruto ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le vieil homme et il était surpris du soudain tutoiement.

-Vous êtes... de ma famille ?

Le vieil homme regarda sa femme qui avait le visage un peu plus fermé.

-Oui...

-Et ?

-Nous avons fait l'imaginable... l'impensable, à ton sujet, il y a très longtemps de cela...

Le regard de Naruto se renfrogna. Quelle tuile allait encore lui tombée sur la tête ? Son visage perdit son sourire, restant à l'écoute, attendant le verdict.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il y a... Il y a dix-huit ans... Nous n'avons pas pu nous occuper de toi...

-Donc vous êtes de ma famille... Vous, vous avez un regard que je connais...

-Oui, fit le vieil homme..., c'est normal... Je suis le père de Minato... Nous sommes tes grands-parents...

-Mes grands parents ?

-Oui, fit la vieille femme en le regardant tendrement.

-N'importe quoi ! Fit-il durement. Ils sont mort durant l'attaque ! L'attaque de Kurama !

-Kurama ?

-C'est le vrai nom de Kyubi ! Je veux bien croire que vous êtes de ma famille, mais vous faire passer pour mes grands-parents, c'est immonde !

-On te le jure, fit la vieille femme avec peine.

-On m'a dit que vous étiez morts ? Fit Naruto d'une façon où la colère et l'incompréhension se mêlaient dans sa voix. C'est le troisième du nom qui me l'a dit, même s'il m'avait caché ma vrai ascendance ! Je ne vous crois pas.

-C'est la vérité Naruto, nous sommes tes grands-parents paternels.

-On n'a pas réussi à s'occuper de toi ! Tu nous faisais peur ! fit la vieille femme avec tristesse.

-Peur ? Un môme d'à peine quelques heures qui vous terrorisait ? Vous m'avez pris vous aussi pour un monstre ? C'est pas vrai ! fit-il avec un rire sans joie.

-Nous sommes partis comme des lâches, fit le vieil homme la tête basse. On ne savait pas comment surpasser notre peur...

-Vous m'avez abandonné, alors que je n'avais plus mes parents... Mes parents qui s'étaient sacrifiés et m'avaient sacrifiés pour sauver tout le monde ? Fit-il avec colère. Parce que j'étais le plus à même de contrôler Kurama au final ?

-Nous sommes désolés, sincèrement désolés Naruto...

Le silence se fit quelques instants avant que la vieille femme reprenne.

-Nous sommes venus pour te dire la vérité... Elle nous pesait depuis des années...

-Sortez..., dit doucement mais avec dureté Naruto alors qu'il se tenait à la barre du pied du lit, la serrant durement à s'en blanchir les points d'articulations.

Son visage était caché par sa longue chevelure et le couple ne voyait rien, ni n'entendirent les paroles prononcées.

-Il nous a fallu beaucoup... beaucoup trop de temps pour comprendre que tu n'étais pas un danger...

-J'ai dit Sortez ! Fit-il en s'écriant et les faisant sursauter.

-Laisse nous nous expliquer s'il te plait ! Fit le vieil homme.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer... Dégagez, et ne revenez jamais ! Dit-il dans un grondement, le regard baisser essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Mais...

C'est alors que le corps de Naruto se mit à « briller » voire « brûler », le mode bijuu s'étant enclenché par la colère...

-DEGAGEZ !

-Naruto...

La vieille femme voulu s'approcher pour le calmer mais il leva son regard vers elle, lui aussi avait changé.

-Au mon dieu ! S'écria la vieille femme.

La colère avait enclenché le Rinnegan.

-DEGAGEZ ! SORTEZ DE MA VIE A TOUT JAMAIS ! Hurla-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Dehors, dans les couloirs, tous sentirent l'aura de colère puis entendirent les hurlements de Naruto. L'équipe médicale se précipita et vit ce qui se passait. Kana qui était présente, était très inquiète en le voyant dans cet état.

-Vous ! Fit-elle à un ninja qui était venu voir sa femme. Allez chercher Sasuke, vite.

-Oui, j'y vais.

Et il partit comme une flèche.

-VOUS ETES MINABLE A VENIR COMME DES FLEURS ET ME BALANCER CA EN PLEINE FIGURE !

-Vous, allez prévenir Tsunade-sama ! Aussi vite que vous pouvez ! Fit-elle à un autre ninja présent.

-Haï !

Puis elle entra doucement dans la chambre.

-Naruto ! Calme-toi s'il te plait ! Fit Kana.

-JE NE VEUX PAS ME CALMER ! JE VEUX QU'ILS DEGAGENT !... JE VEUX QU'ILS ME LAISSENT TRANQUILLE !

Elle voyait la fureur mais aussi les larmes de son ami. Puis le regard de la jeune femme se reporta sur le couple. Elle voyait le couple complètement terrorisé, incapable de faire un mouvement, prostré dans un coin de la chambre. Elle venait de comprendre qu'ils étaient la cause de cette crise.

-Sortez s'il vous plait, fit-elle au couple, tout en s'approchant de son ami afin de le retenir de faire une bêtise.

Ces « moustaches » s'étaient épaissis. On pouvait sentir que cette colère n'émanait pas seulement de Naruto, mais aussi de Kurama, qui s'était attaché au gamin et qui avait senti la grande détresse de son compagnon.

Pendant ce temps sur la muraille :

-Sasuke, il y a un énorme problème avec Naruto, il est dans une fureur noire !

-Quoi ? Fit-il en s'écriant.

Il partit aussi vite que possible sans attendre les explications de son collègue, vers l'hôpital.

L'Hôtel :

Torâ était entrain de regardait discrètement par la fenêtre, mais ne vit personne mais quand il vit Sasuke et un ninja, partir à vive allure vers l'Hôpital. Il prit de ce fait la même direction. Le couple devait être là-bas.

Tour de l'Hokage :

Le ninja envoyé par Kana, entra en trombe dans le bureau de la Godaime sans se faire annoncer :

-Insolent ! Comment oses-tu rentré comme ça dans ce bureau ! Vociféra Tsunade.

-Désolé, Godaime Sama, mais il y a un grave problème avec Naruto. Il est en pleine crise de fureur, il est en mode bijuu et le rinnegan est enclenché...

-Oh merde !

Et elle partit, elle aussi en courant suivit du ninja.

Quand Tsunade, Torâ et Sasuke arrivèrent, ils purent entendre les cris de colères de Naruto !

-DEGAGEZ ! DEGAGEZ ! JE VOUS DETESTE !

En entrant ils virent de suite le couple et remarquèrent que Kana avait du mal à retenir Naruto. Tsunade les reconnurent de suite.

-Hatori ? Mayuko ?

Le couple tourna leur tête vers elle, leurs visages ravagés par les larmes, mais complètement paralysé par la peur...

-J'ETAIS UN MONSTRE A VOS YEUX ! JE NE VOUS LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ JAMAIS !

-Sasuke, occupes toi de lui, je m'occupe d'eux.

Il regarda le couple, c'étaient les personnes qui étaient arrivées ce midi. Son regard se durcit, son Sharigan s'enclencha, faisant sursauter un peu plus de frayeur le couple puis il s'approcha doucement vers son amant, ses yeux retrouvant leur couleur d'encre. Elle, elle s'approcha du couple.

-Vous allez sortir, et on va s'expliquer..., dit-elle en les poussant doucement vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

-Naruto... Il faut que tu te calmes mon cœur... C'est pas bon pour toi, ni pour les bébés..., fit-il en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras, une fois que Kana s'était écartée.

-Je les hais ! Je les hais ! JE LES HAIS !

Il venait de complètement craqué dans les bras de son amant, pleurant comme jamais.

Et alors qu'ils étaient entrain de sortir de la chambre :

-HAAAAAAAAAA !

Tous se retournèrent et trouvèrent Naruto, plié en deux, criant de douleur, alors qu'il se tenait le ventre, calé contre l'épaule de Sasuke. Il avait retrouvé une apparence normale.

C'est alors que Sasuke, sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide contre ses genoux. Naruto soufflait pour évacuer la douleur. Sasuke se pencha légèrement et son regard s'horrifia. Une flaque légèrement translucide s'agrandissait peu à peu.

-Non, non, pas maintenant..., dit-il dans un murmure. Tsunade ! Fit-il plus fort. Il faut Hamasaki, maintenant...

Elle s'approcha et vit le liquide amniotique se répandre sur le sol.

-Je veux pas maintenant Sasuke..., fit Naruto qui avait sentit le liquide s'écouler d'entre ses jambes, son regard plein de larmes, de douleur et de peur. C'est trop tôt...

_TBC..._

_Alors, je suis toujours aussi Sadique d'après vous ? Je crois bien que oui. XD_

_J'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience._

_Merci encore d'avoir suivi la fic et je vous dis à bientôt !_

_BISOUS !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Minasan Kon'nichiwa !_

_Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Vous allez vivre, voire peut-être souffrir en même temps que notre héros préférer. Peut-être que vous serez tenter inconsciemment de le refaire._

_Je vous remercie comme d'habitude pour tous vos messages de soutien._

_Je remercie mes reviewers et revieweuses : Wakiie-chan, Elladora, Sasunaru, Loveless, Liim, Licyelie, Sora, Hinata, Philae89, Laure59, Loulouve, Kirano, Juju8D, Fantasticbaby, Choco97, Kvt86, Alihya._

_Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui l'ont rajouté dans les favoris, mis en alertes ou m'ont mis en tant qu'auteur favoris._

_Je remercie encore et toujours tous les lecteurs éparpiller aux quatre coins du monde, qui me suive chapitre après chapitre._

_Pourquoi je suis Sadique ? Dixit Fantasticbaby... Ben parce que je le suis XD !_

_Réponse à Juju8D : Oui, mais pas encore de suite. J'ai évoqué le pourquoi, dans un des chapitres précédent._

_Laure, si t'es pas accroc, c'est quoi ? De l'acharnement alors ? XD_

_Je crois que j'ai bien fait de faire rentrer dans la vie de Naruto ses grands parents même si s'était de façon brutale, mais vous aurez plus de réponse dans le prochain chapitre voire le suivant. Je verrai comment je goupille la suite de l'histoire._

_Wakiie-chan : je comprends très bien que tu ne puisses pas suivre l'histoire comme tu le voudrais, mais l'école est plus importante que mon histoire, mais en tout cas je suis très touchée qu'elle te plaise autant._

_Je m'excuse aussi par avance comme d'habitude pour les fautes que vous risquez de voir mais elles sont corrigé au fur et à mesure que je les vois en relisant._

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous et DÔMO ARIGATÔGOZAIMASHITA!_

Sacrifice... partie 12

Tsunade avait fait ramener à l'hôtel, le vieux couple, par Torâ et elle lui avait intimé l'ordre de les surveiller, alors que Naruto avait été conduit en salle d'accouchement en néonat..

**Flash Back**

-Où est Hamasaki ? Fit-elle avec rudesse.

-Il est allé faire une tournée chez des patientes... trois pour être exactes, fit une sage-femme.

-Vous, fit-elle à un ninja, partez rapidement le chercher, vous, fit-elle à la sage-femme, donnez lui le nom et l'adresse des patientes...

-Haï ! Firent-ils en chœur.

-Quant à vous, fit-elle méchamment, on parlera de tout cela plus tard, fit-elle aux deux vieux. Je dois m'occuper de votre petit fils ! S'il perd un des bébés, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Torâ ! Ramène les à l'hôtel !

-A vos ordres !

-On ne voulait pas provoquer son accouchement..., fit la vieille tristement.

-Je veux bien te croire Mayuko, mais vous auriez du venir me voir en premier... Maintenant partez !

Et l'Anbu, s'en alla accompagner le couple aux visages complètement défait et inquiets.

**Fin Flash Back**

La salle d'accouchement était remplit de monde. Le service de néonat presque au complet était présent, ainsi que Tsunade, Sakura, Kana, Shizune. Sasuke se préparait dans une pièce , à côté.

Naruto avait été installer sur un lit en position semi-assise, il ne portait plus que son long tee-shirt. Posés sur son ventre, des capteurs avaient été installés. Ils avaient été relié à un monitoring un peu spécial, qui été relier par des fils de chakra, afin de faciliter les mouvements du jeune homme enceint.

-Naruto, je vais vérifier ton col...

-Je sais baa-chan...

Elle enfila une paire de gant puis enfonça doucement deux doigts, jusqu'au col.

C'est alors qu'Hamasaki, arriva, déjà habiller.

-Alors ?, fit le médecin à s'approchant.

-Le col est complètement effacé... Le premier bébé va bientôt arriver Naruto, dit-elle pour le rassurer... Elle est dans la bonne position, cela va facilité le travail.

Il sourit doucement, la peur l'ayant envahi un peu. Sasuke apparut alors enfin changé.

-Ca va mon Amour ?

-Oui... La demoiselle va bientôt arriver... Tu sais que le vert te va bien ? Dit-il amusé, alors qu'il se relevait et commençait à faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

-Ah oui ? fit-il en le suivant.

-Ouais... Cela te va mieux qu'à Gaï ou qu'à Lee !, dit-il en souriant.

-Eh ! Me compare pas à eux, s'il te plait !

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

-Et pour Kurama ? Demanda Shizune.

-Il ne sortira pas de Naruto, j'ai eu une discussion directe avec lui, tout à l'heure, fit Tsunade se rappelant de l'échange bizarre. Il n'a pas envie de sortir tout simplement.

**Flash Back**

-Je vais devoir faire appel à Yamato.

-Pourquoi ? fit le jeune homme.

-Ton sceau va s'affaiblir et c'est pour retenir Kurama.

« Laisse moi parler à la vieille ! Fit Kurama »

« Comment ? »

« Qu'elle pose sa main sur ton front et toi sur le sien... »

« Ok »

-Il veut te parler, fit le jeune homme.

-Ah oui ? Dit-elle surprise.

-Pose ta main sur mon front.

-Hein ? !

-Fait ce que je te dis...

Elle mit sa main et lui posa la sienne sur sa Baa-chan. Elle se retrouva transporter dans le subconscient de Naruto. Ce dernier était sous sa forme d'origine, lové contre la grosse pâte du renard. Ce dernier était hors de sa cage.

-Tsunade.

-Kurama... fit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui... J'ai deux trois petites choses à t'expliquer, alors écoute bien la vieille.

Automatiquement, une veine pulsa sur le front de Tsunade, ce qui fit rire Naruto grandement. Elle préféra cependant garder son calme, car elle savait qu'il le faisait exprès.

Et durant près de cinq minutes, il lui expliqua pourquoi il ne sortirai pas et d'autres choses.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Pourquoi, il n'a pas empêché la perte des eaux ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Parce que c'était impossible. Il ne contrôle pas totalement le corps de ton amant, et cela s'est fait trop rapidement, mais il fait en sorte à ce que les bébés soient bien. Il ne peut faire plus que surveiller. Si les bébés ont un problème, il ne peut les soigner comme son hôte.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait ressentit quelque chose de bizarre pour la petite, fit Naruto, tout en continuant de marcher.

-Quoi ?

-Il ne sait pas... Il est en moi, pas en elle... HUUUMMMM !

Il s'arrêta et posa ses mains contre le mur. L'appareil afficha une longue contraction.

-Souffle Naruto, fit Hamasaki.

-C'est... ce que je fais... non ? Fit-il de manière entrecoupé, tout en jetant un œil noir au médecin.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire. Le plus paumé dans l'histoire, c'était Sasuke car il ne savait pas quoi faire et Kana le remarqua.

-Masse lui les reins...Cela atténuera un peu la douleur...

Sasuke s'exécuta et entama un doux massage, même si cela découvrait les fesses de Naruto. Lui était trop concentré pour se sentir gêné. Au bout d'une très longue minute pour le jeune homme enceint, la douleur de la contraction diminua puis disparut. Sasuke le massa encore quelques instants puis Naruto se remit à marcher.

Depuis la perte des eaux, les contractions étaient espacés toutes les dix minutes. L'équipe de néonat vérifiait encore une fois qu'ils avaient bien tout le matériel.

Pendant ce temps l'Académie des Ninjas :

TOC TOC TOC.

-Entrez, fit assez fortement Iruka.

Un ninja entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du professeur. Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter.

-Taisez-vous ! Fit-il promptement. Kyosuke ? Il y a un problème ?

-C'est Naruto... Il est entrain d'accoucher, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

-Mais c'est trop tôt ! Fit-il en s'écriant.

-Vas-y, je te remplace ! Je m'occupe de ces fripouilles.

-Merci ! Vous, vous allez l'écouter ! Si j'apprends que vous lui avez fait des misères, il y aura un teste de multiclonage et de henge !

-Non, senseï ! Firent les enfants dépités.

-Alors, faites ce que je vous ai demandé !

Et alors qu'il allait sortir :

-Iruka-sensei ?

-Quoi ?

-Tenez nous au courant pour Naruto-nee ! Fit un des élèves.

Le jeune professeur sourit puis en alla, rapidement pour la maternité.

En cours de route, il aperçut, Kakashi et Saï, ainsi que l'équipe Ino-Shika-Cho, entrain de manger des ramens, à l'Ichiraku.

-Où cours-tu comme ça Iruka ? Fit Kakashi. Tu as cours pourtant ! Alors ?

-A ton avis ?

-Oh c'est pas vrai ? Maintenant ! Fit Shikamaru comprenant.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ino.

-Naruto est entrain d'accoucher.

Ils payèrent leurs repas rapidement, puis partir en promettant au vieil homme et sa fille de les tenir au courant.

Arriver à la maternité, tous les amis de Naruto étaient là, la nouvelle avait vite fait le tour du village.

-Vous allez devoir, attendre ici, fit une sage-femme.

-D'accord, fit Iruka... Mais dans combien de temps ?

-Le premier bébé ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, fit la jeune femme en souriant. Ne vous inquiétez pas Tsunade-sama est avec le reste de l'équipe de néonat et du Dr Hamasaki... Maintenant veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois voir des patientes.

Et elle s'en alla.

-Tu vas être « grand-père » par procuration ! Fit en rigolant Kakashi.

-Ouais..., dit Iruka en souriant.

-Vous voulez un thé Iruka-senseï ? fit Ino.

-Je veux bien merci...

Les autres en voulurent aussi, Ino, et Hinata allèrent à la cafétéria. Quand elles revinrent avec deux plateaux, empruntés, bien plein, tous se jetèrent sur leurs tasses, surtout Iruka.

-Alors ? Fit Ino.

-Toujours rien.

Dans la salle d'accouchement au même moment :

Les contractions s'étaient rapprochées rapidement. Elles avaient atteint toutes les deux minutes.

-Sasuke, tu vas te caler contre le lit, fit Tsunade.

Ce dernier s'exécuta rapidement. Kana et Sakura, calèrent contre le torse de Sasuke, Naruto qui reprenait son souffle suite à la dernière contraction. Hamasaki, se positionna devant le jeune homme, à genou sur le grand champ stérile. Il regarda la machine à côté de lui, affichant le tracé des contractions et des battements de cœurs. Sasuke passa ses bras sous les aisselles de Naruto, pour le soutenir, alors que lui écartait les jambes pour facilité la sortie du premier bébé.

-HUMMMM !

Sasuke raffermit sa prise, alors que Naruto se contractait, et grimaçait de douleur.

-Elle arrive Naruto, il faut que tu pousses, comme nous t'avons monté...

Il ne put que hocher de la tête, avant de se mettre à pousser tout en retenant sa respiration et de se pencher légèrement vers l'avant..

-Aller, pousse !...

-HUMMMMM !

-Relâche...

Il reprit son souffle c'est alors qu'une nouvelle contraction vint :

-Allez pousse, encore !

Naruto attrapa les mains de Sasuke pour raffermir plus sa prise et poussa :

-HUUUMMMM !

Sasuke commença à grimacer légèrement sous la pression qu'exerçait les mains de son compagnon, sur les siennes.

-Relâche...

Cela dura près de dix minutes comme ça quand :

-La tête est là ! Allez pousse encore ! Plus fort !

-HUMMMMM !

Avec la grosse poussée exercer, la tête sortie complètement et dans une manœuvre habile, Hamasaki, sortit complètement le bébé, qui se mit à pousser son premier cri.

-Et voilà une belle petite fille, pleine de vie ! Fit le médecin, alors que Tsunade posait sur l'enfant un champ stérile réchauffer... Nait à 16H14, dit-il en coupant le cordon ombilical.

-Voilà, votre premier bébé, fit Tsunade en la montrant.

Naruto relâcha les mains de son compagnon et posa un doigt doucement sur la joue du bébé. Elle était brune, la peau presque aussi blanche que son second père. Il sourit tout en versant des larmes de joies. Sasuke n'était pas en reste non plus. Il venait de poser son menton contre l'épaule de Naruto et pleurait tout en regardant son enfant.

-Elle est belle, fit-il dans un murmure contre l'oreille de son compagnon.

-Oui...

-Comment veux-tu qu'on l'appelle alors ? Fit-il en posant une main tendre sur le petit crâne.

-Koyuki... _(neige légère : trad)_

Tsunade partit par la suite, vers la première équipe pour porter les premiers soins à la petite fille.

-Dans pas très longtemps, le premier placenta va se détacher et après quelques contractions tu l'expulseras...

-Et pour les garçons ? Fit Sasuke.

Hamasaki, examina l'intérieur du ventre avec son chakra.

-Cela ne devrait pas trop tarder non plus. Les poches sont légèrement descendu, et avec les contractions dû au rejet du placenta, cela va fragiliser plus les poches. Elles sont déjà légèrement fissurés, mais les garçons font le bouchon pour l'instant.

-Cela te laisse un peu de répit, Naruto, fit Kana. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer.

Ils installèrent Naruto sur le lit incliné pour qu'il puisse récupérer un peu, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Il ferma les yeux et commença à s'assoupir, sous le regard attendrit de tous. Sasuke, laissa son compagnon quelques instants pour aller voir son premier bébé.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Pour l'instant bien, fit le pédiatre de néonat. Elle n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais elle se fait entendre cette demoiselle.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué, fit le jeune père en souriant.

-Elle mesure 42cm pour 2kg054.

-Elle est si petite, dit-il dans un murmure, une larme coulant doucement sur sa joue.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle d'attente :

Chacun s'occupait comme il pouvait, lisant des magasines, discutant, ou pour Iruka, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage et marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Pourquoi, c'est aussi long ?... Il y a du avoir un problème... Pourquoi personne n'est encore venu ?... Je vais devenir dingue, à force d'attendre...

Kakashi soupira de lassitude, à force de l'entendre et de le voir dans cet état, aussi, il se planta devant lui.

-Iruka, calme-toi !

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Je suis inquiet... Très inquiet !

-Je sais, mais c'est pas en faisant ce que tu fais, que tu vas te calmer.

C'est alors qu'apparut Sakura. Elle devait passer dans la chambre de Naruto pour récupérer le sac avec le linge des bébés qui avait été oublier dans la précipitation.

-Hé Sakura ! Firent tous.

-Alors ? fit Iruka en se plantant devant la jeune femme, stressait à mort.

Elle sourit puis dit :

-Une petite Koyuki vient de voir le jour.

Tous crièrent de joies mais Sakura les calma, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient dans un hôpital. Puis elle les laissa, pour apporter le linge.

Salle d'accouchement :

Sakura entra et porta le sac près de la table d'examen. Elle sortit un tout petit body rose clair, ainsi que d'un petit bonnet rose. On aurait dit des vêtements pour poupée, vu la taille. Une petite fleur rouge était brodé sur le bonnet. Les puéricultrices se chargèrent de la vêtir une fois les examen presque fini et un peu nettoyer.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto fut prit de contractions et au bout de quelques minutes, le premier placenta sortit. Alors qu'il se remettait dans la même position qu'avant, Sasuke, derrière lui, une seconde vague de liquide amniotique s'écoula d'entre ses jambes sur le champ stérile. Ce dernier fut changer rapidement, puis Hamasaki se remit en position. Les contractions reprirent par vague de plus en plus rapprocher.

-Allez c'est le moment Naruto ! Il faut que tu pousses !

-HUUUMMMM !

Il venait de se ré-agripper aux mains de Sasuke.

-Courage mon chéri... Il est bientôt là..., fit-il en murmurant doucement, alors que Naruto reprenait son souffle.

Et au bout d'une dizaine de poussées :

-Aller Naruto, le sommet de sa tête est visible...

Naruto poussa encore plus fort et le bébé finit par sortir, aidé du médecin. Tsunade mit sur l'enfant le champ stérile et pendant qu'Hamasaki coupait le cordon, elle montra le petit garçon. Il était blond comme Naruto, même s'il n'avait qu'un fin duvet en guise de cheveux mais une peau clair comme Sasuke. Le bébé criait comme s'il disait qu'il aurait préféré rester au chaud, tellement il ne semblait pas être content.

-C'est bien un petit garçon ! Naît à 17h05 !

-Bonjour Mitsuaki (_lumière d'automne : trad)_, fit Naruto caressant doucement la joue du bébé, avec son doigt, alors que de nouvelles larmes de joies faisaient leur apparition.

-Bonjour mon grand, fit Sasuke dans le même état et caressant le petit crâne.

Tsunade le porta à la seconde équipe.

Naruto eu à peine quelques minutes pour récupérer que la troisième et dernière vague de liquide amniotique se répandit.

-Tu évacueras donc les placentas après, la sortie du dernier bébé, fit le médecin en changeant le champ stérile du sol.

C'est alors que Naruto, eut à peine le temps d'attraper les mains de Sasuke, qu'il se mit à pousser sans attendre.

Hamasaki, enfila très rapidement une nouvelle paire de gants et un nouveau tablier, pour se repositionner à genou devant Naruto.

-Il est déjà là le bonhomme ! Sa tête est apparente.

-Déjà ? Fit surprit Sasuke, avant de grimacer face à l'étau des mains de Naruto.

-Oui... Aller ! Pousse !

-HUUUMMMMM !... AHHHHH !

Dans un cri de délivrance final pour Naruto, le dernier bébé sortit et s'époumona comme son frère et sa sœur.

-Et un garçon, un ! Naît à 17h17.

Tsunade réitéra pour la troisième et dernière fois, l'opération, posant le champ stérile chaud contre le bébé, puis montrant l'enfant pendant qu'Hamasaki s'occupait du cordon. Le dernier petit bout de chou, avait les cheveux rouges, comme sa grand-mère Kushina et une peau légèrement halé comme Naruto.

-Bonjour Momiji _(feuille de l'automne : trad)_ fit Naruto, faisant également avec le dernier bébé, le même contact qu'avec Mitsuaki et Koyuki.

Sasuke caressa tendrement la petite tête rouge, pleurant encore, puis Tsunade porta le dernier bébé, à la dernière équipe. Naruto commença à faiblir sur ses jambes, complètement épuisé. Sasuke le retint comme il put le temps que Hamasaki l'aide pour le mettre sur le lit.

On aurait dit une ruche en pleine effervescence. Naruto fut réinstaller sur le lit incliné. Sasuke resta quelques instants à ses côtés.

-Ils sont tellement beaux, fit Sasuke en souriant et pleurant.

Naruto effaça les larmes de son amant alors qu'il pleurait lui même, puis l'attira à lui doucement. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser sous les regards attendrit de quelques uns. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto expulsa, les deux placentas. Le saignement fut très léger durant l'accouchement ainsi que par la suite. Kurama se chargea de « réguler » le corps de son hôte. Il finit par s'endormir complètement épuiser, sous les caresses de son compagnon.

C'est alors que de vives douleurs se manifestèrent à Sasuke. Celles de ses mains. Il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient broyés. Sakura, les examina.

-L'adrénaline a fini par se dissiper et maintenant tu vas déguster, fit Sakura en souriant en se moquant de lui. Il t'a fêlé quelques petits os à chaque main.

-Quoi ? Fit-il épouvanté.

-T'inquiètes, je vais t'arranger cela !

-Je vais t'aider, fit Tsunade tout en souriant.

Chacune prit une main de Sasuke qui grimaça dès le départ. Puis quand le chakra médicinal commença à faire son effet, il serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur : un Uchiha ne crie pas. Les deux médecins quant à elles, avaient un grand sourire.

-C'est... c'est pas marrant ! Fit-il en boudant tout en continuant de serrer les dents.

Elles éclatèrent de rire alors qu'elles avaient au final pitié du noiraud.

-Dites, cela n'aurait pas du être plus long ? Fit Sasuke surprit alors que les douleurs s'atténuaient.

-Si, et je crois dire que cela a été le cas. Le travail a commencé la nuit dernière. Ce matin d'après la sage-femme en chef, cela avait repris. Son col était assouplit. Kurama avait réussi à maintenir le placenta... Jusqu'à la crise de nerf de Naruto... et la colère de Kurama... Voilà ta main gauche est comme neuve, fit le Hokage.

-Ta main droite également, rajouta Sakura.

-Merci, à toutes les deux.

Il se leva, embrassa le front du blond puis se dirigea vers les deux tables d'examen pour avoir des nouvelles de ses deux autres bouts de choux.

-Alors Koyuki, s'est endormie. Elle est déjà dans la couveuse, fit le pédiatre de néonat. Quand au petit blond Mitsuaki, il va très bien, ainsi que Momiji. Ils sont un peu plus grand que leur sœur ainsi qu'un peu plus lourd, fit-il en relisant ses notes qu'il avait marqué dans le dossier. Mitsuaki mesure 44cm pour 2kg380 et Momiji, 44cm pour 2kg260. Malgré leurs petites tailles ils ont un bon poids ce qui est très bien pour la suite. Ils sont plus développés qu'on ne le pensait.

-Et pour Koyuki ? Vous avez trouvé ce qui n'allait pas ?

-Pas encore. Mais par rapport aux premiers examens il n'y a rien.

-Cela m'étonnerait que Kurama ce soit trompé, fit Tsunade qui avait écouté le rapport.

-Pour l'instant rien ne montre qu'il disait vrai.

-Et pour leurs yeux, les garçons ont ouvert les leurs ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Eux oui, mais on ne pourra déterminer leurs couleurs que dans quelques mois, ainsi que pour votre fille.

-Merci.

-On va garder Naruto, ici, environ deux heures puis on le ramènera dans sa chambre... Les petits vont être installés dans les couveuses comme leur soeur puis vont être menés tous les trois dans la salle de soins intensifs, fit Hamasaki.

-Je peux les voir ?

-Bien sûr.

Quand ils approchèrent des couveuses, les deux garçons venaient d'être installés. Momiji fut habillé d'un petit body bleu clair ainsi que d'un bonnet de la même couleur avec un petit oiseau brodé, quant à Mitsuaki, d'un petit body jaune clair et d'un bonnet jaune de la même couleur avec un petit poussin brodé. Tous les trois portaient de très petites couches. De toutes petites canules avaient été installer dans leur narines pour qu'ils aient un peu plus d'oxygène, et un capteur avait été installé à l'un de leur petit pied pour enregistré l'oxygénation dans leur sang, ainsi que leur température et leur rythme cardiaque et tension.

Sasuke les contempla un long moment, sous les regards attendrit puis, il fut le temps où ils devaient aller dans le service de soins intensifs.

-Ils vont y rester environ deux semaines puis si tout va bien, vous pourrez les ramener à la maison, avant noël.

-Merci docteur. Merci à tous.

Il regarda les trois couveuses être déplacé vers une salle adjacente, un sourire tendre s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

-Allez va te changer ! Fit Tsunade, je le surveille ton blond... Après va prévenir les autres... Et fait attention, Iruka risque de te sauter dessus.

Il sourit face à cette remarque puis partit vers le vestiaire et se rhabilla. Une fois en tenue de ninja, il prit la direction de la salle d'attente. Personne ne le vit, chacun absorbé par une conversation ou un livre, ou complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

-Hm hm...

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Ca y est ! Ils sont tous nés !

Iruka se leva et le prit dans ses bras, pleurant de joie. C'est alors que Sasuke craqua complètement. Il venait de vraiment réaliser qu'ils étaient bien là et en bonne santé. Personne ne dit rien, laissant faire le professeur. Ce dernier frotta doucement le dos de son ancien élève, l'encourageant à faire sortir toutes ses larmes de joies.

-Merci Iruka ! Fit-il une fois calmé et en s'écartant du professeur.

Il s'installa rapidement sur une place vacante, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps.

-Alors ? Demanda Ino, excitée comme une puce.

-Les deux garçons sont sortis, l'un derrière l'autre... Cela a épuisé Naruto, il dort là... Et il m'a broyé les mains, mais grâce à Sakura et Tsunade, cela va mieux !... Et vous foutez pas de moi ! Fit-il en voyant les sourires apparaître, j'ai déjà dégusté avec Sakura et Tsunade.

Mais cela fut plus fort que et ils rirent. Il finit par se laisser emporter par leur bonne humeur. Puis quand le calme revint, il décrivit ses trois enfants.

-Quand pourrons-nous les voir tous les quatre ? Demanda Kiba.

-Je ne sais pas... Je pense que Naruto, ce sera dans quelques heures. Il doit récupérer. Les petits devraient sortir dans deux semaines de néonat puis si tout va bien, ils rentreront à la maison.

-Il faut aller prévenir Teuchi et Ayamé, fit Yamato.

-Je m'en charge, répondit l'Argenté... Iruka va te reposer. Et vous aussi. Vous avez eu tous une bonne journée de boulot et de stress intense pour votre ami. Portez la bonne nouvelle à vos famille.

Tous hochèrent affirmativement puis félicitant une dernière fois Sasuke ils s'en allèrent. Ce dernier retourna dans la salle d'accouchement.

Deux heures plus tard :

Naruto fut reconduit dans sa chambre. Il dormait profondément. Il avait toujours une légère grosseur dû au ventre énorme qu'il avait encore quelques heures avant, mais déjà Kurama s'attelait à effacer les traces de cette grossesse. Bien sûr Naruto avait toujours l'apparence d'une femme, cela en avait été convenu, le temps de quelques semaines afin qu'il puisse donner le sein et ainsi mieux protéger leurs bébés. Sasuke le regardait avec un sourire tendre, il s'allongea en douceur près de son amant et finit par rendre les armes épuisés par la nuit et toutes les émotions ressentit.

Tsunade passa un peu plus tard et les trouva profondément endormit. Elle posa une couverture doucement sur Sasuke, qui ne réagit même pas puis elle se retira sans bruit le sourire aux lèvres. En quelques sortes elle devenait arrière-grand-mère.

« Tu aurais été tellement fier de lui Jiraya... et vous aussi Minato, Kushina... »

Elle passa voir les petits qui dormaient toujours, puis s'en retourna à son bureau. Elle devait prévenir Gaara de la naissance.

Trois heures plus tard :

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant. Naruto se réveilla contre un corps chaud, le faisant sourire. Il regarda son amant, toujours profondément endormi, puis il déposa un tendre baiser, mais son amant ne réagit pas. Il recommença.

-Hm...

Et il déposa encore un baiser puis un autre. Enfin Sasuke ouvrit les yeux doucement.

-Encore, fit-il dans un murmure.

-T'es sûr ?, fit-il souriant

-Oui...

Et il déposa encore un baiser, mais Sasuke l'attira complètement vers lui et un ballet naquit dans leurs bouches, leurs langues se mêlant, se caressant avec tendresse et passion. Ils furent interrompu par de petits coups contre la porte de la chambre. Une puéricultrice apparut.

-Désolée, de vous déranger, mais vos enfants ce sont réveillés.

-C'est l'heure de la tétée ?

-Oui...

-Est-ce que Koyuki a enfin ouvert ses yeux ? Demanda Sasuke en se relevant, tout en aidant Naruto.

-Non pas encore, mais elle se fait entendre la demoiselle.

Ils sortirent tous les trois dans la chambre pour rejoindre le service de néonat. Tout était calme à cette heure là, mais plus ils approchaient plus ils entendaient un pleur cristallin. Ils sourirent car c'était Koyuki qu'ils entendaient. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et ils s'approchèrent de la couveuse de la petite fille. Ils la regardèrent braillée quelques secondes puis Naruto fut installé dans un grand fauteuil. Une autre puéricultrice, posa sur lui une sorte de gros traversin souple et enfin on installa sa fille contre lui, la petite recouverte d'une petite couverture molletonnée. Sasuke s'installa sur la chaise en face de son amant. La puéricultrice aida Naruto à défaire son haut de pyjama qui avait des boutons et défit le tissus couvrant son sein droit, elle lui montra comment mettre correctement le téton dans la bouche du bébé. Koyuki, se mit à aspirer doucement le lait chaud contenu dans le sein lourd de son père-porteur. Naruto la regarda faire, attendri.

-Comment on va définir les rôles ? Ils ne peuvent pas t'appeler maman, fit Sasuke en se rapprochant de sa petite famille.

-C'est vrai... J'avais pensé à Papa-Naru et pour toi juste Papa, dit-il en regardant tendrement son amant.

-Et pourquoi pas , Papa-Sasu ?

-Si tu veux.

Naruto se re-concentra sur leur fille. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lâcha le sein dans lequel du lait sortait encore un peu puis elle se mit à bailler.

-Je crois qu'elle est repus.

C'est alors que la petite fille ouvrit ses yeux pour la première fois, mais ce qu'ils virent les choqua quelque peu.

-Mon bébé, souffla Naruto, alors que des larmes lui venaient et qu'il la serrait tendrement dans ses bras.

_TBC..._

_Comme je suis sadique de vous laisser encore sur votre faim ! Niak niak niak :P_

_Alors comment l'avez vous trouvé ? Je suppose que comme d'habitude, vous avez du l'aimer :)_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre, mais j'étais pas mal occupée avec mes deux amours... De plus j'ai fait des recherches comme d'habitude mais c'était plutôt infructueux cette fois-çi._

_Donc je remercie tout le monde pour la énième fois XD... Je sais je radote comme une vieille mémé._

_Celles et ceux qui ont laissé une review : Personnee, Maimai..., Elladora, Kirano..., Mini..., Juju8D, BoysL.Y., Laure59, Sasunaru, Kvt86, Narustory, Youhou, Alihya, Fantastic..., Liim, Loveless..., Philae89._

_Celles et ceux qui l'ont mis en alertes/favoris ou m'ont mis en auteur._

_Celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de la lire et qui sont éparpillés au quatre coin du monde._

_Réponse à une énigme : Pour beaucoup d'entre vous, vous avez trouvez la bonne réponse au sujet de Koyuki. Je crois que c'était une évidence._

_Vous aurez aussi la réponse pour un autre mystère que j'avais laissé en suspend._

_Désolée, encore une fois aussi pour les éventuelles fautes que vous risquez de rencontrer._

_Sinon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous._

_NB : Il y a les paroles d'une chanson, je pense que vous la reconnaitrez, vous la trouverez aisément sur Youtube. Donc la chanson ne n'appartient pas !_

Sacrifice... partie 13

Le lendemain le pédiatre fut avertit du problème du bébé. Après la dernière tétée, la petite fille fut emmené dans un autre service, toujours dans sa couveuse.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que les médecins faisaient tout un tas d'examen à la petite fille, Sasuke, les avaient accompagnés dans les différents services. Naruto, quant à lui, était resté dans la pièce. Mitsuaki et Momiji avaient eux aussi exprimé la volonté de manger et ils s'étaient fait entendre à en casser les oreilles. Les deux garçons furent installés contre Naruto et ils avaient avalé goulument le lait chaud et sucré de leur paternel.

Les puéricultrices essayèrent de remonter le moral du jeune homme, comprenant toute fois la peine qu'il ressentait.

Une fois repus, les puéricultrices reprirent les bébés afin de les changer puis les remirent au chaud dans leurs couveuses. Elles laissèrent le jeune père près d'eux, allant voir les deux autres petits patients du service. Quand elles repassèrent, elles virent qu'ils regardaient les couveuses, son regard dans le vague, la mine sombre.

C'est alors que Tsunade arriva pour voir les trois petites merveilles mais fut surpris de ne voir que les garçons, mais surtout de voir la mine défaite de Naruto qui ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Elle fit signe discrètement, aux puéricultrices de la suivre dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Naruto est dans cet état ? Et surtout où est Koyuki ?

-Hokage-sama. Koyuki a été emmené provisoirement dans d'autres services par le chef-pédiatre, fit la première puéricultrice. Sasuke-sama est avec eux.

-Hier soir quand Naruto-sama est venu pour les nourrir, la petite à finit par ouvrir les yeux... La petite..., fit-elle tournant son regard vers Naruto qui n'avait pas bouger, ... elle avait les yeux bleus mais nacré... et on ne voit pas les pupilles... Elle est aveugle, il semblerait..., dit-elle tristement.

-Oh mon dieu, fit Tsunade en regardant son protégé. Et pourquoi personne n'est venu me prévenir ? Pourquoi ?

-Le chef-pédiatre a dit qu'il le ferait, Hokage-sama.

-Bien... Vous pouvez reprendre votre service.

Elles rentrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce et Tsunade se dirigea vers le jeune père. Elle vit qu'il avait baissé la tête, son visage caché par la longue chevelure, les bras reposants sur ses jambes, les mains jointes.

-Naruto, fit-elle avec douceur alors qu'elle s'était accroupi devant lui sans qu'il la voit.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, elle posa tendrement une main sur celles du jeune homme et de l'autre, elle caressa une joue qu'elle sentit légèrement humide. Elle comprit qu'il avait pleuré. Elle le tira doucement contre lui, et le serra contre elle tendrement. Les puéricultrices regardèrent tristement le jeune homme qui se laissait un peu aller.

C'est alors que le médecin, le pédiatre en chef plus exactement revint avec Sasuke et la petite poussée doucement dans sa couveuse. Tsunade s'écarta et laissa la place à Sasuke qui avait aussi la mine sombre. Les puéricultrices prirent en charge Koyuki, pendant que Tsunade sortait de la salle suivit du pédiatre.

-Alors ? Fit Tsunade.

-Le diagnostic est confirmé, Koyuki est aveugle... Le cristallin ne sait pas former correctement donnant l'impression d'une cataracte sévère mais on ne comprend toujours pas comment ce processus ce fait.

-On peut la soigner ?

Le médecin bougea négativement la tête, l'air désolé.

-Je vais regarder dans toutes les archives médicales que nous avons, fit Tsunade. Je vais demander au chef de clan Hyuuga, pour avoir accès à leurs archives. Sasuke, m'a déjà donné accès à ceux de sa famille quand il recherchait des preuves contre les deux Conseillés... Je demanderai aussi s'il le faut au Kazekage... Je sais qu'il essaierai d'aider au mieux son meilleur ami.

Ils regardèrent, ensuite, les jeunes parents.

Sasuke essayait de rester fort pour deux. Naruto, toujours serrer contre lui. Il l'avait écouté, quand il lui confirma ce que leur petite fille, leur petite Koyuki, avait, il avait littéralement craqué.

-C'est ma faute... si elle est comme ça... C'est moi qui... qui l'ai... rendu aveugle, fit-il entre les sanglots... Si... si j'avais pas... si j'étais pas entrée... en mode sennin... Elle ne serait pas... handicapée... Et...

-Non mon Amour, murmura Sasuke... Tu n'y es pour rien... pour rien du tout... C'est comme ça... C'est tout...

-Mais... mais...

-Ch... Ch... Tu n'y es pour rien mon Amour...

Sasuke le berçait tendrement, lui disant dans un murmure :

-Nous devons rester fort pour eux, pour elle... Ils sont si petits, si fragile... Ils ont besoins de nous... de notre amour... Elle n'est pas la seule enfant avec un handicap... On sera très bien entouré... En plus à part ce problème, elle va bien...

Au bout d'un moment, ils le virent s'écarter des bras chaleureux de son amant :

-Oui, tu as raison... L'essentiel c'est qu'elle soit en bonne santé... sur le reste... On l'aidera de notre mieux...

-Oui mon Amour..., fit-il en caressant doucement son visage et effaçant les larmes ruisselantes. C'est une petite battante... Et qui sait, peut-être que malgré son handicap, elle sera capable de mettre la raclée à ses frères ou aux autres.

Naruto éclata légèrement de rire, faisant sourire tout le monde. Il reprenait un peu du poil de la bête. Il finit par se calmer complètement quand il entendit les petits réclamés, vu l'heure, une attention particulière pour leurs petits estomacs.

-Je crois qu'ils ont tiré de toi, fit Sasuke en souriant. De vrais estomacs sur pattes !

-Baka ! Fit-il tapotant doucement l'épaule de son compagnon.

-Naruto-sama, vous vous mettez dans le grand fauteuil, s'il vous plaît, je vais vous mettre Koyuki et Momiji.

-Sasuke-sama, vous allez avoir Mitsuaki... Le bibi est prêt.

-Merci.

Naruto se leva et commença à aller vers le grand fauteuil, quand ses yeux se révulsèrent et s'effondra évanoui. Tsunade se précipita ainsi que le pédiatre, pour aider Sasuke à le réveiller.

Tsunade l'examina puis poussa un soupir de soulagement mais une mine triste.

-C'est juste de la fatigue accumulée... Toutes les émotions qu'il a ressentit en quelques jours l'ont épuisé... En plus il n'a pas du dormir depuis hier soir...

Les puéricultrices confirmèrent.

-On va leur donner les bibis, fit les deux femmes.

-Je vais vous aider, rajouta Tsunade. Sasuke, ramène-le dans sa chambre et repose toi également.

Il prit doucement dans ses bras le corps « mou » de son amant et partirent pour la chambre. Il déposa doucement son amant puis le recouvrit. Il retira ses sandales et se glissa dans le lit. Il regarda un moment son compagnon puis se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de néonat :

-Vous croyez qu'il va vraiment s'en remettre de cette nouvelle ? Demanda le pédiatre.

-Oui, fit-elle en regardant Koyuki qui avalait le lait chaud. Il est fort, il a un morale d'acier habituellement… Il lui faudra quelques jours seulement pour digérer la nouvelle, mais je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. La faiblesse de Koyuki, il la transformera en force, vous verrez, dit-elle en caressant d'un doigt la joue de la fillette... En plus leurs amis vont les aider, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus.

Une fois les petits repus, ils furent réinstaller dans les couveuses et Tsunade s'en alla.

Elle passa par la chambre de Naruto et vit les garçons profondément endormit, elle demanda à ce qu'on ne les dérange pas avant le début de l'après-midi puis elle partit pour son bureau.

Pendant ce temps à l'Académie des Ninja :

-Iruka-senseï ! Alors les bébés sont nés ? Fit une petite fille.

-Oui et ils vont très bien même s'ils sont encore très petits.

-Il a eu quoi Naruto-nee ? Demanda un petit garçon.

-Deux petits garçons et une petite fille, fit le grand-père d'adoption.

-C'est quoi leur noms ? Demanda un autre enfant.

-Momiji et Mitsuaki pour les garçons et Koyuki pour la petite demoiselle.

-Et pour leurs noms de familles, comment ils vont faire ? Fit une petite fille. Naruto-nee et Sasuke-kun sont des garçons, ils peuvent pas se marier.

-C'est vrai, fit Iruka, mais ils ont trouvé la solution... Les enfants auront les deux noms : Uchiha-Uzumaki.

-Whaou ! C'est super long ! Fit un petit garçon.

Après quelques rires et encore quelques questions, Iruka put enfin donner son cours. A la pause de midi, il alla à la maternité voir son protégé ainsi que les petits mais il se fit gentiment refouler tout en ayant les explications. Les visites n'auraient lieu que dans l'après-midi. Il repartit à l'académie le cœur lourd, et n'étant pas un bon comédien, ses élèves virent sa tristesse et il leur expliqua avec les mots les plus simples. Les enfants furent un peu triste mais un enfant dit :

-Eh ben, si quelqu'un un jour l'embête, on la défendra !

-Ouais ! Firent en chœur les enfants.

Iruka se mit à sourire tendrement à ses élèves, la volonté du feu commençait déjà à brûler dans leurs veines, pour protéger une petite fille différentes d'eux.

Deux heures plus tard, la maternité :

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Sasuke qui était réveillé depuis un petit moment, avait profité pour aller prendre un repas. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, il remarqua que Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il réfléchissait.

-Naruto ?

-...

-Naruto ? Ça_ va ?

-Hum... Sasu... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je devais donner à manger à nos trois petits renardeaux, non ?

Sasuke sourit face aux surnoms puis s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui expliqua. La mine de Naruto se décomposa mais Sasuke le rassura, les enfants avaient bien mangé. Il venait de passer à la néonat et tous allaient bien ce qui rassura son amant et lui redonna le sourire.

-Tu vas manger, puis on ira à la néonat.

-Ok...

Sasuke ressortit pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, avec le plateau. Naruto se mit à « engloutir » son repas puis partit presque en courant comme revigorer, vers la néonat. Quand il arriva, suivit de Sasuke, il sourit comme si de rien n'était et alla voir ses enfants à tour de rôle, les caressant doucement après avoir glissé une main dans l'ouverture ronde de chaque couveuse. Les petits étaient bien réveillés. Les garçons essayaient de suivre les ombres, Koyuki, tourna sa tête à la voix de son papa-naru.

-Naruto-sama, fit une des nouvelles puéricultrice qui venait de prendre son tour de garde, cela vous dit de faire le peau à peau ?

-Oh oui, fit-il en souriant.

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil ouvrant sa « chemise » et la puéricultrice posa Mitsuaki et Momiji. Sasuke s'installa dans l'autre fauteuil, retirant sa veste et son tee-shirt. L'autre puéricultrice, lui posa délicatement Koyuki. Il caressa doucement le petit dos dénudé sous la petite couverture. La petite sembla se coller un peu plus à son paternel brun ce qui fit sourire tout le monde dans la salle. Quand à Momiji et Mitsuaki, ils cherchaient autres choses. Contre la peau de Naruto, ils avaient senti les effluves du lait qui coulait un petit peu.

-Ce sont vraiment des gloutons, fit Naruto en souriant.

-C'est bien ce que je disais tout à l'heure, fit Sasuke en riant doucement.

Les petits garçons se calmèrent sous les caresses du blond puis en sentant la poitrine de ce dernier vibrait doucement alors qu'il chantait la berceuse de son enfance tout en les caressant doucement, tendrement. Sasuke le regarda surprit. Il ne l'avait pas encore entendu chanter et trouvait qu'il avait une belle voix sous sa forme féminine. Puis il se mit à chanter autre chose, tout en fermant les yeux, surprenant encore plus tout le monde, même ses amis qui venaient d'arriver mais qui restaient dehors pour ne pas porter des microbes aux bébés fragiles :

**Ooooo oooooo ohoohohoo**  
><strong>Ooooo ohooohoo oooohoo<strong>  
><strong>Ooooo ohoohooo oohoooo<strong>  
><strong>Oohooo oohoooho ooooho<strong>  
><strong>Ooooo oooooo oooooo<strong>  
><strong>Ooooo oooooo oooooo<strong>

**Somewhere over the rainbow**  
><strong>Way up high<strong>  
><strong>And the dreams that you dreamed of<strong>  
><strong>Once in a lullaby ii ii iii oh<strong>

**Somewhere over the rainbow**  
><strong>Blue birds fly<strong>  
><strong>And the dreams that you dreamed of<strong>  
><strong>Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh<strong>

**Someday I'll wish upon a star**  
><strong>Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh<strong>  
><strong>Where trouble melts like lemon drops<strong>  
><strong>High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me oh<strong>

**Somewhere over the rainbow **

**Blue birds fly**  
><strong>And the dream that you dare to,<strong>

**Why, oh why can't I? i iiii**

**Someday I'll wish upon a star,**  
><strong>Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh<strong>  
><strong>Where trouble melts like lemon drops<strong>  
><strong>High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me oh<strong>

**Somewhere over the rainbow way up high**  
><strong>And the dream that you dare to, <strong>

**why, oh why can't I? I hiii ?(x2)**

**Ooooo oooooo oooooo**  
><strong>Ooooo oooooo oooooo<strong>  
><strong>Ooooo oooooo oooooo<strong>  
><strong>Ooooo oooooo oooooo<strong>  
><strong>Ooooo oooooo oooooo<strong>  
><strong>Ooooo oooooo oooooo<strong>

Quand Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et regarda ses deux petits anges collés contre lui, il sourit car ils s'étaient endormis au son de sa voix.

-Sasuke, elle s'est endormie ?

-...

-Ouhouh ! Sasu...

-Hum... Quoi chéri ?

-Bon je vois que les petits ne sont pas les seuls à avoir été subjuguer, fit-il en souriant.

Sasuke lui sourit puis Naruto lui reposa la question. Le noiraud lui confirma que la fillette dormait paisiblement. Les puéricultrices prirent délicatement les bébés et les remirent dans les couveuses. Pendant que Sasuke se rhabillait correctement, Naruto, alla dans une autre pièce, où il s'installa de nouveau sur un fauteuil puis il prit sur la table l'un des bibi relier à une sorte d'entonnoir, ce dernier relier à une machine. Il plaça l'entonnoir contre l'un de ses mamelons, d'où lequel le lait s'écoulait, puis alluma l'appareil, qui se mit à tirer le lait.

Sasuke lui, alla rejoindre ses amis.

-Sasuke, c'est vrai ce qu'on m'a dit à midi ? Demanda Iruka.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ino.

Le regard de Sasuke se voila légèrement.

-Oui... Koyuki est aveugle.

Sakura le prit directement dans ses bras.

-On l'aidera, Sasuke, on vous aidera à traverser cette épreuve.

-Merci...

-Comment va Naruto ? Comment a-t-il pris la chose ? Demanda Neji.

-Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, mal... Il s'est sentit responsable... Là, il va mieux mais je le vois quand il la regarde... Ce sentiment de culpabilité le ronge encore...

-Il lui faudra un peu de temps, fit Shikamaru... Mais avec ton amour, celui qu'il donne aux petits, il va complètement s'en remettre, et ce, rapidement.

C'est alors que Tsunade apparut :

-Alors les jeunes ? Vous êtes venu admirer les merveilles ?

Tous sourirent.

-Où est Naruto ?

-Dans la salle d'à côté ! Fit le jeune père.

Ils se dirigèrent et entrèrent, faisant sursauter Naruto qui était dénudé, et la réaction du jeune homme comme des amis étaient plus ou moins prévisible.

-Bande de pervers ! s'écria-t-il en tenant les pans de sa chemise serrer contre sa poitrine et pointant d'un doigt accusateur sa bande d'ami, enfin surtout une partie des garçons.

En effet Iruka, Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba et Lee, avaient eu une éruption nasale intense. Tsunade se chargea de Kakashi et d'Iruka, Sakura de Yamato, Tenten de Lee et Kiba. Tous les cinq reçurent une claque magistrale derrière le crâne et se firent éjecter de la pièce le temps que leurs hormones se calment.

-Je vois que tu as remplis plein de bibis, fit Tsunade en voyant six petits bibis, bien remplis.

-Oui... Ils étaient tellement plein que cela en était devenu douloureux. Cela fait un peu de réserve pour les prochaines heures.

Entre temps, les garçons revinrent, enfin surtout les suivirent jusqu'à la chambre du jeune père. Ils discutèrent un moment sur l'avenir des petits surtout pour Koyuki.

-J'ai demandé à Kana de vous aider, dès que les enfants rentreront à la maison, fit Tsunade. Au moins pour les premiers temps, surtout que toi, Sasuke, tu vas devoir reprendre le travail, et je vais devoir t'envoyer en mission.

-En mission ?

-Oui... Il va falloir plus d'argent pour trois petits bouts à nourrir et vêtir. Toi Naruto, tu ne reprendras pas les missions avant au moins six mois, le temps que tu récupères complètement.

-Euh... Ok...

-Naruto, Sasuke, pour aider Koyuki plus tard, je le formerai un chien pour qu'il soit ses yeux, fit Kiba en souriant chaleureusement.

-Merci Kiba, firent les deux parents.

-Par contre quand elle ira à l'école, elle ira dans une classe spécialisée, fit Kana. Une amie de ma mère y est professeur. Elle s'occupe de cette classe.

-Tu nous la présenteras ?

-Oui, bien sûr le moment venu, voire même avant si c'est vraiment important pour vous.

Puis la conversation dévia sur un autre sujet, lancé par Naruto. Son regard s'était voilé.

-Ils sont toujours là, je suppose...

Tous le regardèrent sans comprendre ou presque. La question était surtout destinée à Tsunade.

-Oui... Je les ai fait venir dans mon bureau.

-Et...

Elle lui raconta l'entrevue.

**Flash Back**

-Torâ ?

-Hokage-sama..., fit-il en s'inclinant après être apparut devant elle.

-Le couple est-il toujours à l'hôtel ?

-Oui, j'ai laissé une équipe les surveiller comme vous l'avez demandé. Nous leur avons apporté des repas. Ils voudraient savoir si pour Naruto-sama, tout va bien.

-Je vois... Va me les chercher, s'il te plait.

-Hai !

Et il disparût.

-Shizune, fait en sorte que personne ne vienne nous déranger, sauf si c'est vraiment urgent, pendant qu'ils seront là.

-Hai... Mais c'est vrai, ce sont les parents de Minato-sama ?

-Oui... Tout le monde les croyait mort... Je comprends tout à fait la colère de Naruto, surtout après ce que j'ai entendu et compris quand on est arrivé... Je ne suis pas sûr que Naruto va pouvoir leur pardonner un jour.

-Je comprends...

Pendant ce temps à l'hôtel.

Torâ toqua à la porte et le vieil homme la lui ouvrit.

-Le Hokage désire vous voir.

-D'accord... On vous suit...

Ils se mirent leur cape chaude sur leurs épaules, puis suivirent Torâ jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Leur appréhension augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de Tsunade, connaissant la femme, ils savaient que cela n'allait pas se passer très bien.

Torâ toqua et ils entendirent un « Entrez » puissant et remplit de reproche.

-Hokage-sama, fit l'Anbu en la voyant regarder le mont Hokage.

-Tu peux nous laisser Torâ, je ne risque rien avec eux.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui...

Il s'inclina puis s'en alla. Le silence était devenu pesant dans la pièce. Le vieil homme prit la main de sa femme pour la soutenir. C'est alors que la voix plein de reproche de Tsunade s'éleva :

-Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ? Fit-elle sans se retourner.

-Pour dire la vérité à Naruto... Ce que nous avions fait... on s'est sentit très mal..., fit la vieille femme.

-Vous avez mis dix-huit ans pour vous en rendre compte ? Dit-elle en se retournant et tapant déjà du point sur son pauvre bureau qui n'allait pas faire comme son prédécesseur, du vieux bois. Dix-huit ans qu'il vit sans famille à cause de vous, et là qu'il commence à en avoir une à lui, vous venez le briser de nouveau ! Vous auriez du venir me voir, au lieu de débarquer comme ça !

-Pardon, on n'a pensé à mal en allant le voir... On ne savait pas qu'il était... Enfin...

-Justement, vous auriez du venir me voir, je vous aurai averti, je vous aurai expliquer la situation dans laquelle il était... A cause de vous il aurait pu perdre les bébés...

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre un peu son calme.

-Il vous en veut énormément, vous vous en rendez compte j'espère !

-Oui... Nous le comprenons, c'est tout à fait légitime..., fit le vieil homme.

-Qu'espériez vous, en venant le voir ? Dites moi Hatori, Mayuko ?

-Peut-être une rédemption ou être pardonner..., fit la vieille femme la tête basse alors qu'une larme coulait.

Tsunade soupira puis les fit s'asseoir sur l'un des petits canapé installé dans la pièce jouxtant son bureau. Le silence revint mais un peu moins pesant.

-Pourquoi, l'avez-vous abandonner ? Ce n'était qu'un bébé...

-Nous avions peur... Nous étions complètement paniqué... Quand nous avons appris que Minato avait scellé le démon en lui... on a eu très peur qu'il n'arrive pas à garder ce monstre...

-Pourtant vous saviez que Kushina avec Kyuubi, alors pourquoi ? Naruto était le seul à pouvoir le garder en lui... C'est un fait et ce depuis des générations dans la famille Uzumaki, ma grand-mère était une Jinchuuriki.

-Tsunade comprend nous ! Fit Hatori. C'était un bébé ! Kushina ne l'a eu en lui que bien plus grande.

-C'était pas une raison pour l'abandonner. Vous avez été lâche... Et ce, jusqu'à maintenant. Si vous étiez venu bien avant, le troisième du nom vous aurez aidé et Naruto n'aurait pas eu une vie si misérable pendant dans des années, s'écria-t-elle de colère.

-NOUS AVONS ESSAYE, s'écria à son tour Mayuko. Nous avons essayé, dit-elle en pleurant et s'effondrant contre son mari.

Hatori la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Tsunade les regarda incrédule. Voyant sa femme n'être plus en état de parler, il prit le relais.

-Sarutobi-sensei, nous donnait des nouvelles de Naruto régulièrement... Il avait comprit que le choc, nous avait poussé à agir ainsi... Quand nous sommes revenus au bout de six mois, on voulait s'occuper de Naruto, il était tout ce qui nous restait de Minato et Kushina. Au début, nous avons vécu chez Sarutobi-sensei, nous apprenions peu à peu à faire connaissance avec notre petit fils mais à la longue cela n'a pas plus au Conseil de nous savoir en vie et surtout de retour au village... Ils ont tenu un grand Conseil... Les seuls personnes favorables à notre retour et surtout au fait que nous nous occupions de Naruto était le Hokage et le chef de clan Uchiha... l'ami de Minato... On s'est révolté contre leur décision mais il nous ont menacé de tuer Naruto... A leur yeux, il n'était déjà qu'une arme, alors que ce n'était qu'un bébé de huit mois... Avec l'aide de Sarutobi-sensei, nous avons essayer de nous enfuir avec Naruto, mais on nous a rattrapé et un des Anbu de Danzo, a blessé volontairement Naruto...

Les larmes lui venaient également, son cœur se serrait de plus en plus face à ce qu'il racontait.

-Pour le bien de Naruto... pour qu'il est une chance de grandir... Nous avons du l'abandonner une seconde fois, et ne plus avoir de contact avec lui... Nous... Nous sommes retournés vivre au Pays des Vagues, dans un petit village proche de la frontière... Le Hokage nous donnait régulièrement des nouvelles, jusqu'à sa mort... C'était dur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devenait, et surtout de savoir qu'il souffrait à cause des Conseillés et du rejet de la population...

-J'ai fini par tomber malade à la longue, fit Mayuko... J'ai fait une profonde dépression, après la mort de l'Hokage... Cela signifiait pour nous que nous n'aurions plus du tout de nouvelles de notre petit fils...

-Nous avons su ce qu'il devenait grâce aux missions qu'il faisait, grâce à sa popularité qui grandissait et surtout au fait que son amitié résolvait beaucoup de problèmes.

Hatori, sortit de sa besace, un petit paquet de lettres et le tendit à Tsunade.

-C'est quoi ?

-La preuve de notre bonne fois... Ce sont les nouvelles que nous donnait Sarutobi-sensei...

Elle prit le paquet et regarda les dates, et surtout l'écriture. Elle les regarda et son regard s'adoucit.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant... Mais vous auriez du venir avant, m'expliquer tout cela...

-Nous savons... Mais nous étions à la fois heureux et inquiet de le revoir que nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchit à cela.

-Donc le faite que vous êtes là, c'est que la nouvelle aux sujets des Conseillés s'est répandu un peu de partout dans les autres pays.

-Oui... Nous avons appris la nouvelle par des commerçants venant d'ici, il y a trois semaines, mais jamais, ils n'ont fait la mention de ce qui était arrivé à Naruto.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle le expliqua la situation de Naruto.

-Comment vont les bébés ? Demanda Mayuko.

-Ils vont bien... Il y a juste un petit problème avec Koyuki... Elle est aveugle, mais je sais essayer de la soigner, il me faudra cependant beaucoup de temps pour faire toutes mes recherches.

-Nous comprenons, donc pour l'instant nous ne devons pas trop nous illusionner.

-C'est ça... De toute façon, elle va être bien entouré, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.

-Tsunade, j'ai vu qu'il y avait le fils de Fugaku, l'autre jour..., commença à dire Hatori.

-Ils sont ensemble, si c'est cela que tu voulais savoir. Ils s'aiment réellement mais ils leur à fallu du temps pour comprendre leur sentiment, surtout pour Sasuke. Les épreuves qu'ils ont vécu, n'a fait que renforcer le lien qu'ils avaient depuis des années... J'espère que cela ne vous dégoutes pas...

-Non, fit Mayuko en souriant. Quand on tombe amoureux, ce n'est pas le sexe de la personne le plus important, mais c'est ce que notre cœur ressent pour la personne qui nous le fait battre très fort... Il a droit au bonheur, comme n'importe qui même voire plus, après tout ce qu'il a subit... Nous ne voulons que le bonheur de Naruto et de sa petite famille.

-Moi, je dirai grande, fit Tsunade en souriant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis le calme revint mais les cœurs et les consciences plus légers.

-Je vais vous installer dans l'ancien studio de Naruto, personne n'y a encore emménager, par contre vous devrez acheter un lit... C'est pas bien grand mais...

-Cela ira très bien Tsunade... Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour nous là, dit Mayuko.

Et ce fut ainsi que dans le début de l'après-midi, le couple déménagea.

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche, les autres n'ont plus, laissant Tsunade racontée la rencontre. Sasuke l'avait pris contre lui quand il avait vu se mettre à pleurer. Le blond avait été traverser par tout un flot d'émotion : la colère, la haine, la compréhension, la peine et autres... Sasuke avait ressentit la même chose que son amant. Les Conseillés avaient vraiment été ignobles avec Naruto, la famille de son Amour et celle de sa famille. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous morts... Au moins, son amant pouvait retrouver des membres de sa famille.

-Naruto... Ils sont là... Je les ai fait attendre à la cafétéria...

-...

-Tu veux les voir ?... Tu n'es pas obligé de les voir maintenant, ils comprennent que tu as besoin de temps...

-Alors mon Amour ? Fit Sasuke en caressant tendrement son visage.

Il hocha la tête pour dire « oui ». Il acceptait de les voir mais il ne savait pas comment il allait les accueillir.

Shizune s'en alla, après un signe de tête de Tsunade.

Cafétéria :

-Hatori-sama, Mayuko-sama.

Le vieux couple se leva et la regarda.

-Il est prêt à vous voir. Tsunade-sama, lui a parlé de votre rencontre.

Elle sourit puis rajouta.

-Je crois que tout va bien se passer.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda Mayuko.

-Le connaissant, et maintenant qu'il connait la vérité, tout se passera bien.

Ils se sourirent, leurs cœurs heureux puis la suivirent.

Quand ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard, Naruto était tendu. Shizune ouvrit la porte et les laissa passer en premier. Alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de la chambre, une tornade blonde passa devant tout le monde, et se jeta dans leur bras.

_TBC..._

_Alors, ce chapitre vous a plus ? J'espère que oui, comme d'habitude._

_Je vous mets quand même le titre et le chanteur_**Somewhere over the Rainbow - Israel "IZ" Kamakawiwoʻole**

_J'attends avec impatience, vos réactions, vos reviews._

_Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de le lire et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

_Bisous !_


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Désolée pour le gros retard, pour ce chapitre. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi, entre les rendez-vous de ma fille et les deux fois où nous avons eu à fêter son anniversaire, je n'ai pas pu avancer le chapitre. Mais j'ai pu me rattraper et le voici pour vous._

_Je remercie tout le monde pour les nombreuses reviews, les alertes et favoris. Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement cela me touche toujours beaucoup._

_Donc je remercie pour les reviews : Misaki-sama007, Caprice75, Flo7794, Maimai..., Mimicam, Kirano..., Laure59, Sasunaru..., Loveless..., Elladora..., Liim, Juju8D, Haruna..., Kvt86._

_Il y aura un passage Lemon, bien marqué pour que vous puissiez le sauter si vous ne voulez pas le lire._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ce chapitre._

_Donc officiellement en utilisant OpenOffice, cette histoire fait déjà 146 pages et c'est pas encore fini._

_NB : La position qu'utilise Naruto pour mettre aux seins deux des trois bébés, s'appelle « position ballon de rugby »... Si vous voulez voir comment maintient vraiment Naruto, ses bébés, vous pourrez le trouver cela sur la toile._

_NB2 : Osechi : ce sont des plats raffiné préparer normalement pour les fêtes de l'an. Vous trouverez plus de renseignement sur notre cher Wikipédia._

_NB3 : Ce chapitre est très long._

_Je vous souhaite à présent, bonne lecture !_

Sacrifice... partie 14

Sur l'instant ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient, et avaient faillis se retrouvaient par terre, mais le son d'une voix, leur fit tout comprendre.

-Obaa-chan, Oji-chan...

-Tu nous pardonnes, Naruto ? demanda Mayuko dans un murmure.

Les autres, dont Hatori, attendirent la réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir. Ce ne fut qu'un hochement d'affirmation et une pression de tendresse plus appuyée.

Tsunade fit signe, à tous, pour qu'ils sortent et les laissent discuter. Sasuke, lui ne bougea pas. Hatori et Mayuko, le prirent plus tendrement dans leurs bras et restèrent un moment comme ça, silencieux.

Naruto s'écarta et les regarda. Il posa sur chacun une main sur leur joue et effaça les larmes avec ses pouces tout en souriant, puis il prit leur main et les fit s'asseoir.

-Tu es Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hm...

-Ca veut dire « oui ». Il parle pas beaucoup mais il est très gentil, fit Naruto en souriant face à la réplique quasi-muette de son amant. Disons que je suis le seul à décrypter le langage « Uchihien ».

-Hé ! Je peux tenir une conversation claire et précise quand j'en ai envi.

-Je sais, mais sinon il faut quand même décrypter tes onomatopées qui se résument souvent à « Hm » « Hfff ».

-Hfff ! Fit le noiraud en tournant la tête en rougissant légèrement.

-Tu vois !

-Dobe !

-Teme !

-Baka !

-C'est celui qui dit qu'il l'est !

Les deux vieux éclatèrent de rire face à cette scène, car on aurait dit deux gamins et les suivirent dans le rire.

-Nous sommes contents que vous vous entendiez bien, fit Mayuko. Après tout ce que vous avez subit, vous avez maintenant droit au bonheur et c'est le plus important.

-Merci, firent les deux jeunes hommes.

-Naruto... On peut... vous aider pour les bébés ? Demanda Mayuko.

-Nous aimerions vous aider, cela vous soulagera un peu... Déjà s'occuper d'un bébé cela n'est pas évident mais trois, rajouta Hatori, et puis on pourrait réapprendre à faire connaissance après tant d'années.

Naruto regarda son amant silencieusement, ce dernier finit par esquisser un très léger sourire.

-Ok ! Fit-il en souriant légèrement.

Sa grand-mère le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier et murmura un merci à Sasuke.

Au bout d'un petit moment, ils finirent par aller à la salle de néonat, afin de présenter les trois bébés à leurs arrières-grands-parents.

-Ils sont si petits..., fit Mayuko avec quelques larmes.

-Mais ils sont si beaux. Koyuki, ressemble beaucoup à toi Sasuke. Momiji a pris de Kushina, et Mitsuaki de toi Naruto... Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, fit Hatori en souriant tendrement.

-J'ai surtout le caractère de maman.

-C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre quand Tsunade nous a parlé de toi, fit Hatori. Tu sors des fois du « dattebayo » comme faisait Kushina.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants comme si chacun replonger dans ses souvenirs puis Naruto dit :

-Je les ai rencontrer... mes parents... ils m'ont aidés...

-Comment ?

Et il leur raconta. Sasuke aussi car Naruto ne lui en avait encore jamais parlé. Ils furent touchés devoir qu'au final, il n'en voulait pas à ses parents et qu'eux avaient toujours veillés sur lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Tout avait été dit surtout l'essentiel. Un nouveau départ commençait pour la famille Namikaze ainsi que pour la famille Uchiha Uzumaki.

Trois semaines plus tard :

On était à trois jours de noël. Les rues de Konoha étaient animées. Les gens couraient à droites et à gauches pour les derniers préparatifs avant le réveillons. L'Hiver étaient bien installés et les gens étaient bien couverts.

Naruto avait eu l'autorisation de rentrer à la maison, une semaine après l'accouchement, mais tous les soirs c'était un déchirement pour lui de les laisser, même s'ils étaient bien entourés.

Maintenant les bébés étaient hors de danger. Mitsuaki, Momiji et Koyuki, avaient bien grandit et avaient pris beaucoup de poids. Les garçons avaient pris presque 700 g et quatre centimètres. Koyuki, elle prit environ 500 g et trois centimètres.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin des canules depuis presque deux semaines et depuis quelques jours, l'équipe médicale faisait en sorte de faire alterner, la prise de lait : deux fois le lait « maternelle », une fois le lait « en boite ». Ils s'y habituèrent très rapidement au grand plaisir de Naruto, car les tétés étaient douloureuses à la longue et il produisait un peu moins de lait. Depuis une semaine également, ils n'étaient plus en couveuse mais restait au service de néonat dans la nurserie.

Aujourd'hui, le couple allait être fixé. Est-ce que les petits étaient aptes à rentrer enfin à la maison ?

Tsunade, Kana, Sakura, Iruka ainsi que les grands-parents de Naruto étaient présents et attendaient le verdict dans la salle d'attente. Sasuke étaient restés près d'eux alors que le blond, lui attendaient devant la baie vitrée.

Le médecin examina chaque bébé, les pesant, les mesurant, vérifiant leurs réflexes et leurs articulations, alors que chacun faisait savoir au médecin leur mécontentement d'être dérangé dans leur sommeil, sous les sourires de tous. Une fois les examens complètement terminés, le pédiatre regarda Naruto et sourit.

Naruto partit rapidement vers la salle d'attente. Son apparition ne passa pas inaperçu mais avant que quelqu'un ait pu poser la question, Naruto fit un grand sourire, avant de se retrouver enlacer dans les bras de Sasuke.

-Mais c'est génial, s'écria Iruka en prenant Naruto dans ses bras une fois la prise de Sasuke relâcher.

-Oui, vous allez enfin être en famille pour les fêtes, fit Kana.

-C'est vrai... Je suis si heureux de les avoir à la maison.

-Je vais aller à la maison chercher ce qu'il faut pour les récupérer, fit Sasuke.

-Je vais te donner un coup de main, rajouta Hatori, car il va falloir déplier la grande poussette et installer les trois maxi-cosi.

-Merci...

-Je viens également, fit Iruka.

Et les trois hommes s'en allèrent rapidement. Le médecin arriva alors et donna ses instructions.

-Là vous allez les sortir, il faut qu'ils soient bien couverts. Votre prochaine sortie avec eux sera dans quinze jours, vous allez les ramener pour une visite de contrôle... Vous ne les sortirez qu'à ce moment là.

-Oui, je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-On va vous donner les biberons qui nous restes, pour qu'ils ne soient pas perdu, vous devrez donner de plus en plus le lait en poudre.

-Je crois qu'il s'y sont bien habitués donc pas de soucis.

-Dans combien de temps pensé vous qu'ils n'auront plus besoins du lait « maternelle » ? demanda Tsunade en faisant le signe des guillemets quand elle dit maternelle.

-D'ici quinze jours, trois semaines... Je vous en dirais plus quand je reverrai ces trois petits anges... Donc voici les trois carnets de santé... Et s'il y a le moindre problème, venez sans attendre.

-Merci... Merci pour tout.

-De rien... Bon je vais voir mes autres petits patients... A bientôt !

Tous le saluèrent et il s'en alla. Les puéricultrices mirent les bébés dans les petits berceaux de plexiglas puis mirent dans un coin les trois couveuses. Mayoko, Naruto et Kana poussèrent les trois petits berceaux jusqu'à une sorte de chambre, où une grande table à langer trônait. Elle servait pour préparer les bébés pour le départ de la maternité. Tsunade porta le grand sac des bébés. Naruto se mit à habiller Koyuki, avec délicatesse. Elles purent voir toute la tendresse et la douceur qu'il avait dans ses gestes. Il fit de même avec les garçons tout en faisant la conversation.

-Tsunade-baba, tu as bien envoyé l'invitation à Gaara ?

-Oui, et j'ai eu la réponse hier après-midi. Ils arriveront le 24 dans l'après-midi. Ils nous amènent également un exemplaire de leur recherche médicale sur l'œil comme promis.

-Super... Mais je sais que je ne dois pas me faire de faux espoir, fit-il en voyant Sakura prête à dire quelque chose.

-Vous allez être combien pour le réveillon ? Demanda Sakura qui passait les fêtes dans sa famille. Je crois qu'on est une douzaine environ.

-Il y aura Kakashi, Iruka, commença à énumérer Tsunade, Shizune, moi, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro... Euh... Teuchi et Ayame... Nos deux hôtes... Mayuko et Hatori... Yamato et Saï... Soit quinze.

-Cela va faire beaucoup de travail pour toi Naruto, puisque Sasuke ne viendra que dans la soirée, fit Kana.

-Grand-mère et Grand-père vont m'aider, donc pas de soucis... Et voilà Mitsuaki, t'es tout beau mon bébé ! Dit-il en souriant en prenant doucement son fils dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes il le posa dans son berceau, s'étant endormi. Alors qu'il sortait du sac les trois nids d'ange, bien épais et les trois couvertures offertes par Kana, les garçons arrivèrent la poussette bien ouverte. Iruka, retira la grande bâche et les trois petits coussins épais. Hatori, s'occupa de retirer les trois bouillottes. Les garçons avaient pensés à tous pour essayer de réchauffer au maximum les places avant de mettre les petits. Naruto mit Momiji dans le nid d'ange puis l'installa délicatement dans le maxi-cosi pendant que Sasuke habillait Koyuki et alors qu'il l'installait dans le siège et posait la couverture, Mayuko s'occupa de Mitsuaki.

Une fois les bébés fins prêts pour le départ, bien couverts, Iruka rangea les coussins et les bouillottes dans un grand sac et Hatori, rangea la grande bâche sous la poussette. Sasuke prit celui des bébés et enfin ils s'en allèrent. Dans la tête et le coeur de Naruto c'était comme une libération, un poids en moins, ses enfants rentraient dans leur doux foyers.

Il rentra dans l'ascenseur, c'était plutôt comique. La poussette faisait tout juste la largeur de la « pièce ». Hatori et Mayuko entrèrent à sa suite, les autres prirent les escaliers puis une fois en bas.

-Et Teme ! T'aurais pu me dire que cela allait être galère de la rentrer dans l'ascenseur !

-Je voulais voir comment tu allais t'en sortir, Dobe !

-Ah les mots doux, il y avait longtemps, lâcha Tsunade en souriant. Deux vrais mômes par moment, je vous juges, heureusement qu'on sait que vous vous aimez, sinon on croirait que vous êtes toujours rivaux.

Les deux garçons sourirent, surtout Sasuke qui fit un sourire franc, un sourire à la Naruto ce qui était assez déconcertant et surtout surprenant, pour celui qu'on nommait Iceman par moment. Comment imaginez Sasuke avec un sourire à la Colgate ? Si on leur avait dit, ils auraient rigolé au nez de l'annonceur mais de le voir c'était déstabilisant, mais au final, on ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour le jeune homme. On pouvait dire que Naruto l'avait travaillé au corps dans tous les sens du terme.

-Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo ! Lança Tsunade. Je l'aurais placardé dans tout Konoha et cela aurait été comme un événement National !

-Oui dommage pour vous ! Fit le concerné avec son sourire toujours en place.

-Hihi ! Tu n'y échapperas pas Sasuke, fit Naruto.

-Hein ?

Naruto montra du doigt Iruka, ce dernier venait de le prendre discrètement en photo et tendait l'appareil avec un sourire triomphal à Tsunade. Sasuke tourna le dos et bouda mais Naruto n'était pas dupe et savait que son amant avait gardé un micro sourire. Une fois le calme revenu, tous se mirent les capes épaisses sur les épaules et sortirent enfin de l'hôpital, sous les félicitations, pour le couple, de la part des patients et du personnel.

Tout le long du chemin, beaucoup de personnes s'extasièrent devant les bébés, mettant à rude épreuve la patience du noiraud. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, faire rentrer les bébés au chaud. Ce fut Naruto qui coupa court à ce flot, voyant Sasuke prêt à faire des meurtres :

-Merci à tous de vous inquiéter et vous émerveiller devant nos merveilles, mais il faut qu'on rentre, ils sont encore fragile... Alors s'il vous plait nous devons rentrer pour leur sécurité et leur santé.

Les gens s'excusèrent puis les laissèrent. Eux reprirent le chemin vers la maison.

-Tsunade-baa-chan... Si on fait une photo des trois bambins, tu peux la faire publier dans le Konoha no Jânaru (le journal de Konoha) comme ça tout le monde les verra et nous n'aurons... normalement... personne à nos portes.

-Bien sûr...

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison des Uchiha-Uzumaki. Mayuko, Naruto et Sasuke, enlevèrent les petits et les portèrent dans leurs chambres, où ils furent déshabiller pour être mis dans une gigoteuse douillette et placer dans leur lit. Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient réveillés. Naruto et Sasuke restèrent quelques minutes à les regarder dormir, l'un contre l'autre, un doux sourire sur leur visage.

Ils rejoignirent les autres :

-Sasuke, demain tu reprends ton poste, sur les rempart, tu partiras en mission après le nouvel an.

-Hai.

-Kana, tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton poste à plein temps, mais je te laisse le choix : soit tu retournes en médecine générale, soit je te propose la pédiatrie ou la maternité. Je t'ai observé et tu te débrouilles à merveille avec les enfants.

-Merci du compliment... Mais...

-Je sais que le chef de service de pédiatrie qui était en service l'année dernière refusait te trouvant trop jeune pour être avec les enfants, Sakura et certaines de tes collègues me l'ont dit, mais tu es douée avec les enfants, alors je t'offres cette chance. Que décides-tu ?

-J'accepte... Merci beaucoup Hokage-sama, fit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire puis s'inclinant respectueusement vers Tsunade.

Tous la félicitèrent puis après quelques discussions tous s'en allèrent laissant le couple et les enfants enfin seuls. Ils allèrent dans leurs chambres et s'allongèrent, après avoir récupéré un bibi au frigo et l'avoir réchauffé. Naruto s'installa dans les bras de Sasuke, attendant tranquillement tout en discutant, le réveil des petits pour leur repas qui n'allaient pas tarder.

Quand se fut l'heure, Naruto s'installa confortable dans le lit et se déshabilla, pendant que Sasuke allait chercher un des petits. Naruto plaça d'abord Mitsuaki contre l'un des seins, calé par le gros traversin, pendant que Sasuke récupérait Momiji. Mitsuaki tétait goulûment alors que Momiji était entrain d'être mis dans la même position sur l'autre sein. Sasuke récupéra Koyuki. La pièce était presque dans le silence, seuls les bruits de succions envahissait le calme paisible de la chambre. Une fois la tétée finie et les petits rots sortis, les deux garçons allèrent changer les couches. C'était toujours comique de voir Sasuke se faire arroser par l'un des garçons.

**Flash Back**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que les deux garçons changeaient les bébés. Ils avaient appris avec un grand intérêt l'art du changement. Bien sûr la toute première fois, la scène fut comique : ils avaient mis les couches à l'envers mais surtout juste avant Sasuke s'était retrouvé asperger par Momiji. Sa veste était trempée. Les puéricultrices avaient beaucoup rigolé ainsi que Naruto.

-Si tu voyais ta tête Sasu ! Fit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

-Oh ça va !... Momiji, on fait pas pipi sur papa ! Ça ne se fait pas !

-Non Momiji, continue, c'est trop marrant, fit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

C'est alors qu'il le perdit, arrosé par Mitsuaki, mais lui en pleine figure. C'est alors que les puéricultrices et Sasu éclatèrent de rire.

-Merci mon fils !

Naruto s'essuya la figure rapidement et tira la langue vers son amant. Ils rhabillèrent les petits puis Naruto s'occupa de Koyuki.

Et depuis, la plus part du temps, c'était Sasuke qui se faisait arroser.

**Fin Flash Back**

Donc à ce moment là, Sasuke changeait Momiji. Alors qu'il allait passer le coton imbibé de lait, Momiji l'arrosa.

-Momiji ! T'es un garnement ! Fit-il avec un sourire et douceur dans la voix.

C'est alors qu'un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du poupin.

-Naruto !

-Quoi ? Fit ce dernier, alors qu'il s'occupait de fermer la grenouillère de Koyuki.

-Momiji... Momiji m'a sourit ! Fit le jeune père joyeusement.

-Mais c'est super !

Avec un simple petit sourire, Sasuke était complètement gaga. Il changea ensuite Mitsuaki.

-Ah non ! Pas toi aussi Mitsu ! Fit-il alors qu'il se faisait encore arrosé.

C'est alors que sous le ton amusé de Sasuke, Mitsuaki étira un sourire presque aussi digne que celui de son paternel blond. Ce fut à ce moment là que Naruto les rejoignit et qu'il vit le sourire. Sasuke avait un grand sourire mais aussi un regard brillant. C'était tellement rare de le voir dans cet état. Une fois le petit dans son lit, Naruto enlaça tendrement Sasuke.

-Je suis tellement content pour toi... Il ne reste plus que Koyuki, mais cela ne saurait tarder...

-J'espère que cela sera toi qui aura droit à son petit sourire, fit le noiraud en murmurant doucement.

Ils finirent par regarder les petits s'endormir avec la mélodie de la boite à musique « s'élevant » entre les chambres.

Trois jours plus tard :

Cela faisait trois jours que les petits étaient à la maison et tout se passait très bien. Hatori et Mayuko étaient venu aider le couple, aussi bien pour les petits que dans les préparatifs de noël. Et là c'était le jour J du réveillon.

Naruto avait aidé sa grand-mère pour le repas pendant que Sasuke et Hatori s'occupait des dernières retouches de décorations et de la grande table qui allait accueillir les invités. Le blond et sa grand-mère avaient préparé plusieurs plat d'Osechi, composé de viande, de poissons, de légumes, de crustacés et fruits de mer, présenter sous différentes formes et dans diverses boites ressemblant à de très gros bento. Il y avait aussi des tempuras de légumes et de crevettes. Différentes sauces. Des desserts, ça pour une partie, Mayuko était allé les acheter.

Un sapin trônait près de la partie salon, et déjà quelques cadeaux se trouvaient emballer. Naruto sa grand-mère s'occuper de préparer le reste du repas et alla nourrir les petits.

Puis vers 19h, les invités arrivèrent. Tsunade et Shizune arrivèrent avec la famille Sabaku au complet.

-Salut, firent Tsunade, Shizune, Kankuro et Temari.

-Bonsoir ! Fit Gaara, en serrant chaleureusement la main de Sasuke.

-Je vous présente Hatori et Mayuko Namikaze, les grands-parents de Naruto.

-Bonsoir, fit la famille Namikaze et la famille Sabaku à tour de rôle.

Après les présentations, Temari fit :

-Où est le beau blond qui te sert de petit-ami ?

-Dans la chambre des petits...

Elle fila dans le grand couloir sans attendre la fin de la phrase suivi de Kankuro. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la troisième chambre, Naruto était assis dans un fauteuil à bascule, Koyuki calée dans ses bras entrain de tétés. Il ne les avait pas entendu, focalisé sur le visage de sa fille, qui le regardait sans le voir. Ce ne fut que par le bruit d'une grande claque et un AÏE ! très sonore venant de Kankuro. Quand il releva la tête vers le bruit, il vit le filet de sang couler du nez de Kankuro.

-Pervers ! Fit rougissant Naruto.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas mais ta...

-Désolée Naruto, fit Temari avant de prendre son frère par les cheveux et de le sortir de la chambre.

Le blond ne réapparut que dix-minutes plus tard, alors que tous discutaient et que les derniers invités étaient arrivés. Il salua tout le monde et se joignit à la conversation. Le pied du sapin était vraiment encombrés par les divers cadeaux.

-J'ai gardé le journal avec les photos des petits, fit Ayamé joyeusement. Je peux les voir ?

Sasuke regarda de biais son amant, avec un sourire amusé.

-D'accord mais pas de bruit !

Il emmena la famille Sabaku et la famille Ichiraku. Les filles étaient on peut dire en « extase » devant les bébés et alors qu'ils retournaient avec les autres, Temari lâcha une « bombe ».

-Je crois que demain, je vais aller faire un tour chez Shikamaru... J'ai envie de pouponner...

Gros blanc, durant quelques secondes, avant d'entendre Kankuro rire pour s'arrêter presque aussitôt avec l'aide d'une seconde claque.

-Mais arrêtes de taper ! Fit Kankuro avec une grosse pointe de reproche.

-Tu n'as qu'à pas réagir comme un gros Baka ! Et en plus tu dois le respect de ton ainée, je te rappelle.

-Je plains déjà ce pauvre Nara... Non pas taper ! Fit-il en croisant les bras devant son visage alors que sa grande sœur allait encore lui en mettre une.

Tous éclatèrent de rire surtout Naruto. Quand le calme revint, Naruto et Mayuko, allèrent en cuisine rapidement, pour revenir les bras biens charger avec les plats d'Osechi puis repartirent pour aller chercher ceux avec les tempuras et les sauces.

Tous se mirent à table, pendant que Naruto réglait correctement les trois babyphones. Alors qu'ils attaquaient les premières bouchées :

-HUMM ! Mais... chest chuper bon ! Fit Kankuro la bouche un peu pleine.

Et une troisième claque vola ! Pauvre Kankuro, c'était vraiment pas sa fête, alors que c'était le réveillon de noël.

-Parle pas la bouche pleine Baka !

-C'est pas grave Temari, fit Sasuke amusé par la situation. Cela ne nous gêne pas du tout, on a l'habitude avec le bouffeur de ramen.

Le dit « bouffeur de ramen » suspendit son geste puis pinça durement la cuisse du noiraud qui poussa un cri de douleur et qui fit rire les autres. A la longue le calme revint complimentant aussi bien Naruto que Mayuko pour le succulent repas.

Ils parlèrent de la vie de famille, comment cela se passait à Suna, les amours entre Nara et Temari car ce n'était pas avec « tête d'ananas » qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'infos, si Gaara s'était enfin déclaré à Matsuri, ce dernier rougit violemment ce qui était rare.

-Il a bégayé tout le long de sa demande, lâcha Kankuro. C'était comique.. AÏEeee ! Mais merde qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

-Réfléchis à ce que tu dis, n'oublie pas que je suis ton Kazekage ! De plus tu n'avais pas à espionner, c'était personnel.

-Ben quoi ? Je perfectionnais ma technique de camouflage et d'espionnage !

-Ben pas à mes dépends ! Non mais c'est comme si moi je voulais voir à tout bout de champ tes roulage de pelles avec Nana, que tu m'imposes presque à tout bout de champs... De plus, pour faire vos cochonneries, commencer dans la chambre et non dans le couloir, comme il y a une semaine !

C'est alors que le pauvre Kankuro resta sans voix, et rouge de honte. Tous rigolèrent face à cette tirade et cette réaction.

Ils passaient vraiment une excellente soirée, toujours animés par des fous rires. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, minuit étaient très proche.

-Bon Noël, c'est dans cinq minutes, je vous propose de vous mettre autour du sapin pendant ce temps je vais préparer du thé, fit Naruto.

C'est alors qu'un bébé se fit entendre. Sasuke regarda le voyant s'allumait sous les pleurs du bébé concerné. Il regarda l'étiquette.

-C'est Koyuki, je vais aller voir.

-Ok, merci mon Amour.

Sasuke partit en direction de la chambre pendant que Naruto partit à la cuisine suivit de Tsunade.

-Je vais te donner un coup de main, ta grand-mère est fatiguée, elle a besoin de souffler.

-C'est vrai.

-Gaara m'a mené comme promis les parchemins médicaux, je les consultes dès après-demain.

-Merci, dit-il en souriant doucement.

De savoir sa petite Koyuki aveugle lui faisait toujours un peu mal, mais le fait de la savoir sinon en bonne santé suffisait par la suite à l'apaiser.

Quand ils revinrent avec le thé près, ils purent voir Koyuki dans les bras de Sasuke, il venait lui aussi de rejoindre les autres.

-La demoiselle ne veut pas dormir, je crois qu'elle a faim.

Naruto partit à la cuisine réchauffer un petit biberon. Quand il revint :

-Je peux lui donner ? Demanda Gaara.

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire. Sasuke qui était protecteur regarda le jeune Kazekage quelques secondes puis pensa que c'était une bonne chose de le laisser portait un si jeune bébé. Il posa délicatement la petite fille contre le jeune homme, replaçant doucement les bras de ce dernier dans la bonne position pour qu'il tienne bien l'enfant puis Naruto tendit le bibi tout en plaçant le petit bavoir sur sa fille.

La petite fille se mit à téter goulûment, sous les sourires de tous et celui attendrit de Naruto et Gaara. Sasuke profita pour prendre une photo. La petite fille finie par s'endormir, Naruto la repris doucement et tapota le dos. Elle sortit son petit rôt sans se réveiller puis il alla la recoucher.

Quand il revint ils se mirent à enfin déballer les nombreux cadeaux.

Naruto et Sasuke se mirent à faire la distribution des cadeaux. D'abord, les deux garçons ouvrirent les cadeaux des petits bouts : les enfants eurent des vêtements et divers jouets comme on pouvait se doutait. Puis vinrent le tour des adultes.

Tsunade ouvrit ses cadeaux : elle reçut une journée complète au Onsen avec tous les soins de la part du jeune couple, un vêtement de la part de Shizune, de la famille Sabaku un précieux manuscrit écrit par le grand-père de Tsunade, le premier Hokage. C'était les débuts de ses mémoires. Il les avait confié à son ami le premier Kazekage. Il l'avait retrouvé dans un vieux coffre. Teuchi et sa fille, lui offrir un service à thé. Mayuko et Hatori, un collier. Quatre ninjas (Saï, Yamato, Kakashi et Iruka) firent un cadeau commun : eux aussi offrir une journée complète au Onsen. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Hatori et Mayuko reçurent : Deux peignoirs brodés de la part de Tsunade et Shizune, Les quatre ninjas leur firent un service de vaisselle complet. Teuchi et Ayamé, une jolie parure de drap. Quant au couple, une journée complète au Onsen. Naruto savait que cela ferait du bien surtout à sa grand-mère qui souffrait d'un début d'arthrose à cause de la ménopause. Les quatre ninja, une nouvelle armoire. Ils l'avaient présenter sous photo.

Shizune : ce fut des vêtements de la part de Tsunade et du couple, un bijou de la part de Kakashi, des Sabaku pleins de produits de beauté, ils avaient eu vent qu'elle aimait beaucoup cela. Les trois autres ninjas lui aussi des vêtements.

Teuchi et Ayamé : reçurent de la part du couple eux aussi une journée au Onsen, ainsi que de Tsunade et Shizune. A la longue cela firent tout le monde.

-Je crois qu'on va organiser une journée en commun pour pouvoir discuter tout en se détendant, fit Mayuko.

-C'est une bonne idée, dit en souriant Tsunade.

Puis la famille Ichiraku reçurent de la part des ninjas un joli service à thé, des livres. De la part du vieux couple un fauteuil à bascule pour Teuchi et pour Ayamé une parure de lit.

Temari reçut des vêtements, des produits de beauté, des armes et des parchemins.

Kankuro reçut des vêtements, des armes mais surtout de la part de son petit frère le poste de chef des Anbus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait cela.

Gaara lui reçut également des vêtements et des armes, des livres et parchemins.

Quant aux quatre ninja, ce fut du linge et des armes surtout, des livres et des parchemins, du linge de maison. Saï eut un cadeau plus personnel de la part du jeune couple : un nouveau chevalet et surtout un coffret complet de peinture.

Quant à Naruto et Sasuke : Le couple reçurent des livres et des parchemins, des armes, du linge de maison, des peignoirs brodés avec le symbole de l'éventail au cœur d'un tourbillon. De la part de Tsunade Naruto reçut une enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et trouva une lettre qu'il lut :

-Juge que tu dis vrai Baa-chan !

-Oui, tout est vrai... Alors ?

Tous le regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Tu peux nous expliquer Tsunade ? Demanda Mayuko.

-C'est simple : dans cette lettre je lui offre le poste dans 5 ans, un poste tant convoité, le temps de le former.

-Le poste ? Fit Hatori et d'autres sans comprendre.

Le silence se fit quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Sasuke comprenne quand Naruto hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Naruto, tu es... tu es le prochain Hokage...

Tous félicitèrent le jeune homme et furent heureux pour lui.

-Je vais te mener la vie dure, fit Tsunade, pas de traitement de faveur. Tu veux le poste et bien tu vas voir défiler les formulaires et autres. Quand tu vas rentrer le soir, tu vas avoir mal à la main et au bras à la longue.

-Je suis prêt à relever le défi !

-Quand tu reprendras les missions, tu passeras les premiers temps un jour par semaine avec moi, puis au fur et à mesure que la date de ton entrée en fonction se rapprochera, tu viendras plus souvent, et quand je partirai pour des visites officielles, c'est toi qui aura la charge du village. Comprends-tu bien les termes de ton contrat... même s'il n'est que oral ?

-J'accepte !

Après de longues discussions et un dessert grandement apprécier, tous s'en allèrent, sauf le vieux couple, les bras toujours aussi charger de cadeaux, surtout pour certains. La fête était finis.

Deux jours plus tard, la famille Sabaku repartit pour le village de Suna, afin de fêter le nouvel An, avec leur villageois.

A Konoha, beaucoup de monde avait souhaité la bonne année sous un feu d'artifice. Le réveillon encore une fois s'était fait chez Sasuke et Naruto, mais il y eu encore plus de monde, car tous les Rookies (les amis des deux garçons) ainsi que ceux venu au premier réveillon - sauf bien sûr la famille Sabaku - étaient présents. La famille Hitomi était partit quelques jours dans la famille de la mère de Kana.

Tous espéraient que cette nouvelle année soit prospère dans le monde des ninjas.

Une semaine plus tard après les fêtes :

Comme prévu Naruto ramena les petits à l'hôpital pour leur visite de contrôle.

-Comment vont-ils ? Demanda le pédiatre en examinant Mitsuaki.

-Bien... Ils mangent bien... même si moi, ben j'ai presque plus de lait. Je ne fais que le tirer. Ils dorment bien, ils commencent à dormir un peu plus longtemps la nuit.

-C'est à dire ?

-Le dernier repas tourne autour de 22h30 – 23h puis jusqu'à environ 5h – 5h30, ils dorment et moi je peux récupérer un peu.

-C'est bien, c'est une bonne chose... Vous disiez ne produire quasiment plus de lait ?

-Je remplis trois petits biberons dans la journée avec les deux côtés... Soit un chacun... Je mets un bouchon de couleur différente sur chaque bibi pour savoir à qui je l'ai déjà donné.

-Très bien pensé... Bon, donc on va pouvoir briser le saut de scellement du henge. Il va falloir pour cela prévenir le Hokage, puisque c'est elle qui doit s'en charger. Je vais la prévenir dans la journée, je pense que ce soir elle passera chez vous... Bon ce petit bonhomme va très bien, il a pris encore du poids et à encore pris aussi des centimètres.

Il passa ensuite à Momiji, pendant que Naruto, rhabillait son fils. Lui aussi allait très bien. Enfin vint le tour de Koyuki.

-Tsunade-baa-chan, n'a encore rien trouvé, pour les yeux de Koyuki, fit tristement le jeune père. Même si elle ne voit pas et ne verra pas dans l'avenir, je pense fortement qu'elle sera une battante. Elle s'est battue quand je l'avais en moi, elle se battra pour surmonter son handicap et devenir une jeune fille complètement épanouie.

-Vous avez raison. Elle s'en sortira très bien. Elle est très bien entourée...

Il posa la petite fille sur la balance et regarda s'afficher le résultat.

-Tu as pris un peu plus de poids que tes frères demoiselle, ainsi que des centimètres en plus... C'est très très bien, dit le pédiatre avec un grand sourire.

C'est alors qu'il vit la fillette lui en faire un.

-Le jour de noël, elle nous a sourit, fit Naruto. Les garçons quelques jours avant, dit-il tout en rhabillant Momiji.

-C'est un très beau cadeau.

Le médecin fit ces derniers examen sur la fillette puis Naruto la rhabilla, pendant que le pédiatre notait tous dans les carnets de santé. Une fois ces derniers rendus à Naruto, ce dernier s'en retourna à leur maison heureux.

La journée passa rapidement et vers 18h, Sasuke rentra. Les grand-parents de Naruto étaient là. Après avoir discuté de la journée de Sasuke, ce dernier demanda :

-Alors comment cela s'est passé ? Ils vont bien ?

-Oui, ils ont tous pris du poids et des centimètres surtout Koyuki, elle a presque rattrapé ses frères... Les garçons ont pris 2cm et demi, soit ils mesurent 50,5 cm et Koyuki a pris trois centimètres et mesure 48 cm.

-Mais s'est super !

-Mitsuaki a prit 425 g donc il pèse maintenant 3kg 505, Momiji a prit 404 g et pèse 3 kg 364 et la petite princesse à pris 443 g et pèse maintenant 2 kg 997. Ils ont rattrapé leur retard... Et moi j'ai une bonne nouvelle...

C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte. Naruto alla ouvrir, pour faire entrer Tsunade et Sakura. Sasuke la salua respectueusement, ainsi que son amie puis voyant la trousse médicale, il comprit rapidement :

-Le henge va cesser ?

-Oui Sasuke. Dès ce soir, Naruto redevient celui que tu as toujours connu... Un garçon pur et dur, qui t'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas murs.

-C'est vraiment bien pour vous, fit la Rose, heureuse de retrouver son ami, avec sa véritable apparence.

Les garçons se sourirent.

-On va se mettre dans votre chambre.

Naruto s'installa dans son lit, allongeant sur la largeur et torse nu.

-Cela va être douloureux et tu vas te sentir épuiser. Mais grâce à Kurama tu vas vite récupérer. Le henge n'est pas fait pour durer autant de temps et le sceau comme je te l'ai dit quand je l'ai examiné, est profondément encré en toi. Donc pour le retirer, le briser cela va être long, surtout que ce sceau a été créer par les deux vieilles biques, donc j'ai du chercher dans leurs affaires pour trouver comment faire mais n'ayant pas la même signature de chakra donc je vais mettre du temps, beaucoup de temps... Sasuke, Sakura, vous allez le tenir fermement, il doit bouger le moins possible.

-Haï.

Sasuke se plaça derrière Naruto, retenant ses bras et Sakura lui tint les jambes. Tsunade passa sa main sur la poitrine de Naruto et fit apparaître le sceau avec son chakra, puis elle fit apparaître sur chacun de ses doigts, une « flamme » de chakra, qu'elle posa sur chaque point du sceau. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, la douleur fut fulgurante. Naruto se mit à s'arc-boutait sous la douleur. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas réveiller ses enfants.

Tsunade retira sa main, pour le laisser reprendre son souffle puis reposa ses doigts. Au bout d'une dizaine de fois, la première partie du sceau se brisa. Naruto avait mal de partout mais surtout, il avait l'impression d'être brûlé au tisonnier par Tsunade. Les points de chakras de Tsunade brûlaient littéralement la peau de Naruto mais heureusement que Kurama allait effacer cela. Les larmes avaient fini par sortir, et pour s'empêcher de crier, il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieur, à s'en faire saigner.

Tsunade attendit encore un peu laissant le temps à Naruto de se réhydrater et de récupérer, puis elle recommença l'opération. Naruto finit, à la longue par la douleur et la fatigue ne plus retenir ses cris.

Dans la chambre des enfants, Mayuko et Hatori s'occupaient des bébés qui avaient finit par se réveiller par les cris de leur paternel. Mayuko pleurait. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de savoir que son petit-fils souffrait encore à cause des projets des deux vieux Conseillés qui avaient été exécutés. Alors qu'elle serrait dans ses bras Koyuki, Hatori la prit tendrement dans ses bras pour la soutenir. Une fois calmés, il retourna vers les garçons.

Alors que dans la chambre du couple, l'opération continuait, les dernières traces du chakra de Koharu et Homura disparurent du corps de Naruto et ce dernier retrouva enfin son apparence d'origine, mais il avait fini par s'évanouir par les douleurs incessantes. Ce qui ne changea pas, c'était sa mèche rouge, elle n'avait fait que racourcir.

Pendant que Tsunade s'installait sur la banquette pour récupérer, car cela lui avait demandé énormément de chakra, Sakura examina son ami.

-Alors ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Je vais lui soigner les marques... Et il a une forte fièvre.

-Je m'en doutais, cela a réagit comme s'il venait d'attraper une infection, à cause de mon chakra. Un corps ne peut pas assimiler plusieurs chakras. Déjà que celui de Naruto et Kurama sont puissants, mais Naruto a eu aussi celui de Homura et Koharu et cela à créer un léger déséquilibre et moi qui ait été obliger de rajouter le mien pour briser le sceau des deux vieux, son corps a fini par ne pas le supporter.

-Vous croyez que Kurama a été affecter ? Demanda Sasuke.

-C'est possible, puisque il a supporté le sceau également mais de manière moins physique.

C'est alors qu'une voix grave s'éleva. Naruto se redressa en position assise, il avait ouvert les yeux mais ils avaient changé de couleur.

-JE NE SUIS PAS VRAIMENT AFFECTE PAR CELA MAIS J'AI DU ATTENUE AU MAXIMUM LES DOULEURS DE NARUTO SINON CELA L'AURAIT TUE.

-Ces vieilles peaux avaient vraiment pensé à tous ! Fit rageusement Tsunade.

-J'aurais dû les tuer durant la guerre, fit Sasuke.

-DE PLUS, ILS ONT FAIT EN SORTE IL SEMBLERAIT QUE JE NE PUISSE UTILISER MON CHAKRA POUR BRISER MOI-MEME LE SCEAU.

-Ils ont mis une sorte de kekkai comme quand vous étiez au lac, mais je n'ai pas trouvé plus d'information.

-L'ESSENTIEL C'EST QU'IL A RETROUVE SON APPARENCE D'ORIGINE... JE VAIS VOUS LAISSER, JE DOIS RECOUVRER DES FORCES POUR SOIGNER NARUTO.

-Merci Kurama-sama, firent les trois ninjas.

Il hocha la tête, puis rallongea son hôte et ferma les yeux. Sakura soigna du mieux qu'elle put son ami, injectant un produit pour faire baisser la forte fièvre, et passa du baume cicatrisant sur les points de brûlure. Une fois fini, Sasuke défit le lit, et y glissant dedans son amant avec douceur, puis les trois ninjas sortirent de la pièce.

Dans la chambre les petits avaient fini par se rendormir et, Mayuko et Hatori étaient retournés dans le salon.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Mayuko en se levant du canapé, le regard inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mayuko, son calvaire est enfin fini. Il récupère. Il a de la fièvre et a des brûlures mais il va vite s'en remettre.

Mayuko s'approcha de son amie et lui prit les mains :

-Merci... Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait et fait pour lui...

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Mayu... c'est normal.

-Je vais préparer du thé, fit Sasuke.

-Merci, j'en ai bien besoin, fit la fausse jeune femme.

Sasuke partit dans la cuisine, pendant que Mayuko et Hatori se dirigeaient vers la chambre du couple. En entrant ils découvrirent le vrai visage de Naruto. Mayuko s'assit sur le bord du lit et remit une mèche de cheveux en place, puis caressant doucement son visage. Il ressemblait tellement à Minato au même âge, car par rapport à la photo qu'ils avaient vu, les cheveux de Naruto n'avaient plus la même apparence. Il avait la même coiffure que son paternel, mise à part la mèche rouge.

La respiration de Naruto était lente, ses traits détendus et la fièvre semblait déjà moins forte. Ils finirent par retourner avec les autres.

Alors que le village dormait déjà, Tsunade et Sakura, finirent par s'en aller. Mayuko et Hatori, restèrent pour la nuit afin d'aider Sasuke. Ce dernier ne travaillerait pas le lendemain, afin d'aider Naruto avec les petits car il serait à coup sûr encore fatigués.

Quand le lendemain, Naruto recouvra ses esprits, il se sentait bien mieux, même s'il était fatigué, mais son estomac criait famine. Il sentit contre lui le corps chaud de Sasuke. Il le regarda un moment, puis se leva sans faire de bruit et alla à la cuisine. Il vit dans le salon, ses grand-parents profondément endormit. Il récupéra les baby-phones et s'enferma dans la cuisine puis commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

C'est une odeur de poissons frits et de légumes mijoter qui réveilla tout le monde et pendant qu'ils remplissaient leurs estomacs les bébés se firent entendre. Naruto partit avec les trois bibis déjà réchauffer. Il créa deux clones et ils donnèrent à manger aux enfants. Les enfants n'étaient pas du tout perturber par le changement de voix malgré qu'ils reconnaissaient l'odeur de leur père. C'est ce qu'avait craint Naruto et avait dit aux autres durant leur repas. Il était heureux.

Plus tard, Mayuko et Hatori les quittèrent.

Quelques jours plus tard :

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Naruto avait retrouvé son apparence et le couple allait franchir un nouveau pas dans leur relation.

**LEMON !**

Ce soir là, la maison était calme. Les petits dormaient profondément. Naruto et Sasuke étaient dans leur chambre. Ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient tendrement. Au fils des minutes, les vêtements se retrouvèrent éparpiller dans la pièce. Pour leur première fois, cela serait Sasuke qui dominerait la situation. Il sortit de la table de chevet, le tube de lubrifiant et en mit sur ses doigts.

D'abord, il se mit entre les jambes écarter de son amant et commença lécher le gland du blond avec douceur. Il pouvait entendre les petits gémissement de ce dernier, aussi, il prit la hampe bouillante en bouche et commença à faire un mouvement de va et vient. Les gémissements se firent plus audibles et en sentant Naruto caressait sa chevelure, il glissa doucement un doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement mais pas pour longtemps. Sentant que Naruto s'était complètement relâché, il glissa un second doigt puis fit un mouvement de ciseaux pour mieux le préparer, enfin il glissa un troisième doigt et entama un petit va et vient, suivant le même rythme que sa bouche. C'est alors qu'il toucha une zone sensible et entendit un profond gémissement et sentit dans sa bouche, le membre de son amant se durcir encore plus.

Il retira ses doigts et sa bouche qui provoqua un grognement de frustration à Naruto. Il lubrifia son membre et le présenta à l'intimité du blond. Il le rentra en douceur faisant gémir à la fois de douleur et de plaisir son amant, tout en s'allongeant doucement sur lui, pour atteindre ses lèvres et lui donner un baiser passionner. Il attendit que Naruto soit complètement habitué à l'intrusion étrangère puis entama un doux va et vient.

Leurs gémissements remplirent la chambre. Au bout d'un moment ils changèrent de position, Naruto collant son dos contre son amant tout en restant à genou sur le lit. Tout en déposant des baisers dans le coup halé, Sasuke prit en main la hampe gorgée de sang de son compagnon et imprima le même rythme qui faisait subir à l'intimité de ce dernier. Au bout d'un moment, emporter par le flot de sensation, Naruto rajouta sa main sur celle de son amant et lui fit comprendre d'aller plus vite. Leurs deux mains accélèrent la cadence, ainsi que Sasuke à l'intérieur de Naruto et dans un cri d'extase, ils jouirent au même moment. Ils étaient en sueur et épuisés mais heureux, le couple était définitivement celé.

Sasuke se retira avec douceur et ils allèrent se laver tout en se caressant mutuellement puis tout en restant nu, ils changèrent les draps et se couchèrent. Ils s'endormirent avec le sourire, l'un contre l'autre.

**FIN LEMON !**

Tout allait de mieux en mieux pour eux et c'était le plus important.

_TBC..._

_Alors, vous avez aimé ce tout nouveau chapitre ? _

_J'ai été sadique avec ce pauvre Kankuro, c'était tellement amusant de le voir dans cette situation._

_Et j'espère que le Lemon vous a plus._

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

_NB4 : J'ai publié une nouvelle fic de Naruto en cross-over avec Stargate Atlantis. Si quelqu'un veut la lire, Vous la trouverez dans la partie cross-over SGA - Naruto._


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien surtout à l'école pour les plus jeunes. Moi ça va, juste un peu fatiguée avec les enfants. _

_Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous ravira._

_Merci à tout le monde de prendre le temps de suivre cette histoire et merci à celles et ceux qui laisse une review ou la mette en favoris/alertes._

_Donc merci aux reviewers : Kaila, Loveles..., Kvt86, Sasunaru..., Passerine, Caprice75, Haruna..._

_Réponses à quelques questions :_

_Kaila : L'histoire n'est pas encore finie, donc l'épilogue ce n'est pas pour maintenant:D_

_Caprice : Je n'ai pas oublié Konohamaru ! _

_NB : Spoiler OAV juste avant le film numéro 5._

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

Sacrifice... partie 15

Quatre ans venaient de passer. Quatre ans de bonheur dans le couple même s'il y avait des hauts et des bas comme dans tous les couples, et pour les enfants qui avaient bien grandit, mais pas sans soucis pour le village ainsi que pour les autres nations.

Quelqu'un avait repris en main le village du Son mais pas pour les meilleures intentions. Personne ne savait qui c'était. Tous les Kages avaient envoyé leurs meilleurs espions sans résultat. La personne semblait faire tous les pays pour recruter des nukenins. Quelques ninjas de l'ancienne alliance y avait laissé leur vie pour ces informations précieuses, et de jours en jours l'armée du village du Son grandissait. Sans preuve tangible, aucun membre de l'alliance ne pouvait attaquer le Pays du Riz.

Mais revenons un peu à la famille Uchiha-Uzumaki.

**Flash Back**

Six mois après la naissance des petits, Naruto reprit du service, effectuant une à deux missions par semaine et une journée auprès de Tsunade. Sasuke était souvent envoyé loin en mission, il avait fini par rejoindre le service des Anbus. Au début Tsunade rigolait en regardant Naruto faire la série de tamponnage des énormes feuillets qu'aimait tant Shizune, car quand il repartait, il se plaignait qu'il avait mal à la main, à son bras et voire même à la tête et qu'il avait surtout la dalle car la règle de Tsunade était de prendre le déjeuner en moins de vingt minutes, vu tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Mais au fil des semaines, il avait pris le pli et comprenait mieux la position de sa Baa-chan.

Tsunade quant à elle, elle avait lu tous les ouvrages qui existaient sur la médecine de l'œil et de la médecine cellulaire, pour essayer de donner la vue à Koyuki, mais il n'y avait rien, et elle ne pouvait se lancer à « l'aveuglette » - sans mauvais jeu de mot – dans des expériences sur la petite fille. Naruto et Sasuke avaient fini par lui dire de stopper ses recherches que ce n'était pas grave. La petite fille qui commençait à avoir de la force, semblait avoir pris ses marques.

Les enfants, à neuf mois, marchaient à quatre pattes sans difficultés, et Koyuki, dans la maison, plus exactement dans sa chambre et dans le salon, avait comme pris des repaires. Elle avançait avec douceur sur le sol. Elle semblait se repérer au son. Tsunade et le pédiatre leur avaient dit, qu'elle avait développé son ouïe pour compensait sa vue.

Vers un an, les enfants marchaient debout et disaient leurs premiers mots :

« Papa » sans pour autant distinguer autrement les deux pères.

« RaRa » pour Ramen à force d'entendre souvent – voire trop souvent au goût de Sasuke – Naruto le dire.

« Miam » au moment des repas.

Les petits grandissaient, parlaient de plus en plus, s'affirmaient, surtout Koyuki qui montraient bien qu'elle savait se défendre quand ses frères l'embêtaient trop. Elle avait évolué encore plus facilement dans la maison et avait développé son sens du toucher : elle reconnaissait laquelle des peluches étaient son doudou. Une fois Naruto voulu lui donner une autre peluche car l'autre qui servait de doudou séchait encore, et se fut le scandale, aussi Sasuke du faire un séchage express avec un jutsu. Une fois le doudou en main, la fillette avait sourit, dit merci et s'était endormie. Aussi la règle d'or de la maisonnée : laver le doudou dans la journée et le sécher direct dans le sèche-linge.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient appris au cours de la troisième année une bonne nouvelle pour Koyuki.

-Flash Back-

Un soir, Naruto et Sasuke étaient entrain de faire manger les petits, confortablement installer dans leur chaise haute, quand soudain quelqu'un toqua.

Sasuke se leva et alla ouvrir. Il fut surprit de tomber nez à nez avec Kiba.

-Salut Sasuke !

-Salut Kiba ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à cette heure-ci ?

-Je peux entrer avant ?

-Oui... Bien sûr !

Il fit rentrer son ami et tous deux se dirigèrent le reste de la petite famille, la saluant.

-Alors ? Demanda le noiraud.

-Akamaru, va être père pour la première fois.

-C'est cool ! Félicitations, réagit Naruto heureux.

-Merci.

-Mais en quoi cela nous concerne ? Fit Sasuke.

-L'un des petits sera pour Koyuki. Comme promis je formerai le chien. Je prendrais une femelle, elle sera plus douce avec votre fille.

-Merci... La portée née quand ? Demanda Naruto.

-Dans environ deux mois

-C'est cours pour une grossesse ? Fit surpris Sasuke.

-Chez les chiens c'est entre cinquante trois et soixante trois jours environs, c'est la moyenne. Le chiot ne sera former cependant que quand il aura environ un an. Normalement la formation dure environ six mois, si tout se passe bien, mais comme votre fille sera très jeune quand elle l'aura, cela prendra un peu plus de temps. Elle aura la chienne pour vers ses quatre ans.

-C'est super.

-De temps à autres je viendrai avec la chienne, pour qu'elles fassent connaissances et voir comment cela se passe. Bien sûr je m'adapterai à vos possibilités. C'est ma sœur qui se chargera du bon suivi médical.

-Merci beaucoup Kiba, fit avec un grand sourire le blond.

Sasuke se contenta de tendre la main et de serrer celle de son ami.

Et comme promis quelques mois plus tard Koyuki fit connaissance avec celle, qui serait pour un très long moment ses yeux : Shiro (Blanche – car elle avait la même couleur qu'Akamaru)

-Fin Flash Back-

Ils rentrèrent à la maternelle vers trois ans et la première chose que la maîtresse fit, c'était d'expliquer le handicap de Koyuki et pourquoi, il y avait une autre maîtresse avec elle. Elles avaient remarqués que les enfants étaient plutôt doués pour leur âge surtout Koyuki pour le dessin. La petite fille, faisait de beaux dessin, à la peinture aux doigts. Elle se servait de sa main libre comme point de repère pour dessiner ses bonshommes, les maisons et autres. Elle étonnait vraiment tout le monde. Même si le dessin en soit était encore approximatif, que les arêtes ou les formes géométriques ne se rejoignaient pas, on devenait aisément ce qu'elle faisait parce qu'elle avait un grand sens de l'observation avec son touché. Elle avait enregistré grâce à son touché, la forme des visage de sa famille, de ses oncles et tantes de cœurs et elle en avait fait de même avec les maîtresses. Elle utilisait les couleurs mais en sans vraiment de sens pour elle, mais le rendu donnait au dessin un côté joyeux, magique.

**Fin Flash Back**

Maintenant, les enfants étaient âgés de quatre ans presque « et demi » et étaient très vifs pour leur âge.

C'était le week-end, il faisait beau pour la mi-avril, aussi les enfants jouaient dans le jardin de la maison pendant que leurs parents les surveiller. Ils jouaient dans la petite cabane, Koyuki dans le rôle de la maison et les deux garçons dans le rôle de ses enfants.

-Maman ! Maman ! Mitsu m'embête !

-Mitsu, faut pas embêter Momi ! C'est pas gentil !

-Mais c'est lui ! Il prend mon ninja !

-Mitsu, prend pas son jouet !...

Elle rentra dans la cabane puis sortit juste sa tête par l'entrée.

-Maman à fait des Ramen !

-Ramen ! Ramen !

La petite ressortit avec une petite marmite, vide, et doucement se dirigea vers la serviette de pique-nique et commença à servir.

-Koyuki, je peux avoir aussi un bol de Ramen ? Fit Naruto avec un sourire.

-Oui, papa !

Elle versa dans un petit bol, les Ramens invisibles et Naruto s'installa sur la serviette sous les sourires de son compagnon. Il commença à « déguster » le bol.

-Hummm ! C'est très bon, ma puce, tu es une grande cuisinière...

La petite fille sourit puis fit semblant de manger à son tour. Sasuke finit par les rejoindre, se sentant complètement seul. Naruto se mit à lui tendre des baquettes invisibles près de la bouche, qu'il appât goûlument, se prêtant au jeu.

Alors que le jeu partait dans des éclats de rire, quelqu'un vint les interrompre.

-Ouh ouh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Fit une voix hurlante.

-Ici Kiba !

Le jeune homme apparut sur le seuil de la terrasse.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Fit Naruto en allant voir son ami, suivi de son amant.

-Salut les gars. J'ai une petite surprise pour Koyuki.

C'est alors qu'une petite tornade blanche fonça vers les enfants qui la reconnurent.

-Shiro ! S'écrièrent les enfants, alors que la petite chienne leur tournait autour joyeusement.

Les parents et Kiba sourirent en voyant la scène.

-Alors ça y est ? Elle peut l'avoir ? Fit Sasuke.

-Oui, j'ai complètement fini sa formation. Elle a appris la plus part des itinéraires, donc il suffira, si Koyuki est seule, de dire le mot et Shiro, la guidera... Koyuki !

-Tonton Kiba !

La petite s'accrocha doucement au poil de la chienne et elle alla vers le dresseur.

-Koyuki, fit ce dernier en se mettant à sa hauteur. Shiro est pour toi.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui... Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ?

-Oui, elle m'aidera.

-Et bien, maintenant, elle est pour toi, elle sait faire plein de chose, et elle sera tes yeux...

Cela replongea les deux pères dans un souvenir triste.

**Flash Back.**

La petite avait environ deux ans et demi, et était devenue une vrai pipelette. Comme ses frères, elle posait beaucoup de questions. Les enfants arrivèrent main dans la main, un soir, le regard sérieux et curieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Fit Sasuke.

-PapaSasu, papaNaru, pourquoi je vois pas ? Fit la petite fille toute triste.

Les deux parents se regardèrent et leurs visages s'assombrirent.

-Quand tu grandissais dans mon ventre, fit Naruto, tes yeux n'ont pas fini de grandir et c'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas voir.

-Mais maintenant que je suis grande, je peux voir, non ?

-C'est très compliquer à expliquer ma puce, fit Sasuke. Mais on a essayé et surtout Mamie Tsunade, mais même elle, qui est un docteur, elle n'a pas pu faire grandir tes yeux. Tu ne verras pas même quand tu seras grande, mais Tonton Kiba, a trouvé un autre moyen pour t'aider.

-Tu te rappelles du bébé chien tout blanc qu'il est venu montrer ? Fit Naruto.

-Oui...

-Tonton Kiba va lui apprendre à t'aider.

-Whoua ! Fit Mitsuaki et Momiji.

-Koyuki, tu ne peux pas voir, mais le chien sera tes yeux.

La petite fille sourit finalement puis les enfants retournèrent dans leur chambre. Les deux garçons se regardèrent car ils savaient qu'un jour un nouveau flot de questions sérieuses allaient leur tomber dessus. « Papa pourquoi on a pas de maman ? Papa t'es un garçon tu peux pas avoir de bébé ?... »

Ils appréhendaient un peu ce moment.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ils se reprirent bien vite et sourire de bon cœur cette fois-ci. Pendant que les enfants jouaient avec la chienne, les trois hommes allèrent dans la cuisine.

-Donc voici ses croquettes et ses gamelles... Son nécessaire de toilettage et son carnet de santé. Faudra mettre sa couche dans la chambre de votre fille. Quand il devra y avoir les contrôles, soit moi, soit ma sœur, on passera venir prendre Shiro.

-Ok, fit le noiraud.

-Merci pour tout Kiba, fit Naruto.

-De rien les gars, c'est tout à fait normale.

Ils se serrèrent tous la main puis Kiba, alla dire au revoir aux enfants.

Alors qu'il allait partir :

-Merde, j'allais oublié... Sasuke, Maître Tsunade te convoque dans son bureau demain matin. Tu dois te présenter à 9h.

-Ok, j'y serai.

-On ira ensemble alors, c'est ma journée avec Baa-chan.

-Bon, ben salut les mecs !

Et il partit et c'est ainsi que débuta le duo Koyuki – Shiro. Dans l'après-midi, ils passèrent chez les grands-parents, Iruka et Tsunade. Koyuki voulaient leurs montraient qu'elle était fière d'avoir Shiro à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin 9h :

Les garçons avaient déposés les enfants, à l'école. Koyuki étaient pour l'instant avec les autres enfants, mais une maitresse spécialisée l'aidait cependant. Etant au courant qu'elle allait avoir un chien, la direction de l'école, s'adapta, et cela fit le bonheur des autres enfants.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage avec dix minutes d'avance.

Tsunade était concentré à lire un parchemin, aussi les garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, mais le visage très, voire trop sérieux de Tsunade, inquiéta Naruto.

-Un problème Hokage-sama, fit le blond avec sérieux.

-Hum... Oui... Hier le Kazekage m'a fait envoyé un parchemin... Ses équipes de recherches on eut vent que le ninja recruteur était près de sa frontière commune avec le Pays de la Rivière... Et ce matin, j'ai reçu celui-ci du Kage de ce pays nous demande d'envoyer quelqu'un pour trouver ce ninja. Ils ne sont toujours pas remis des énormes pertes à cause de Madara et..., fit en s'arrêtant en regardant Sasuke qui avait baissé la tête.

Naruto attrapa la main de son amant pour le soutenir.

-J'ai déjà envoyé deux équipes hier mais la surface est grande..., reprit Tsunade. Sasuke, prend ton équipe d'Anbu, vous allez vous aussi voir si vous le trouvez. Vous irez sur notre frontière commune.

-Quand partons nous ?

-Départ dans deux heures.

-Hai !

Alors que Sasuke allait sortir :

-Naruto, je te donne les deux heures, dit Tsunade en souriant.

-Merci Hokage-sama.

Et il partit avec son compagnon. Ils passèrent en premier à la maison pour que Sasuke prépare son sac, puis allèrent à l'école.

-Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama? Fit la directrice.

-Je dois dire au revoir aux enfants, je pars en mission et je ne sais pas quand je rentre, fit le noiraud.

-Je comprends, vous allez pouvoir profiter c'est la récréation.

Elle les fit patienter dans son bureau, le temps d'aller chercher leurs enfants.

-Papa ! crièrent les enfants en se jetant sur leurs pères.

Après un gros câlin, Sasuke redevint sérieux.

-Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, je dois partir en mission.

-Tu reviens quand, papaSasu ? Demanda Momiji.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je veux que vous restiez sage...

-Tu fais attention, hein papa ? Fit Koyuki en attrapant doucement le visage de son père.

Elle sentit sous ses doigts le sourire de Sasuke se dessiner. Elle s'accrocha à son cou.

-Je vais tout faire pour revenir sans un bobo..., dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

-On aidera papaNaru, pendant que t'es pas là, fit Mitsuaki.

-Merci les enfants.

Ils embrassèrent une dernière fois Sasuke puis les deux hommes partir pour le bâtiment des Anbus. Naruto attendit à l'extérieur. Son homme revint avec son équipe, fin prêt pour la mission. Sasuke portait déjà son masque au symbole de l'aigle.

Les deux garçons se mirent à l'écart des trois autres pour se dire au revoir. Sasuke retira son masque et Naruto attrapa son visage avec douceur pour l'embrasser.

-Reviens moi entier, s'il te plait... j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je vais essayer.

Après un dernier baiser, le noiraud s'en retourna à ses coéquipiers. Après un dernier regard pour le blond, l'équipe disparut. Naruto soupira puis s'en retourna auprès de Tsunade.

-Ils viennent de partir, fit-il en entrant dans le bureau.

-Bien... Bon, il faut se remettre au travail, on doit voir les membres du Conseil, au sujet de notre homme.

Et ils allèrent dans le bâtiment annexe où les attendaient tous les Chefs de familles important de Konoha. Chacun s'inclinèrent devant le Hokage et saluèrent Naruto.

-Hokage-sama, avez-vous de nouvelles informations au sujet de ce mystérieux recruteurs ? Demanda Hiachi Hyuga.

-Oui hier. Le Kazekage m'a informé qu'il avait été repéré aux abord de sa frontière et celle du Pays de la Rivière. Et ce matin j'ai eu la demande d'aide du Kage de la Rivière. Ils ne veulent plus de problèmes avec les autres pays à cause des nukenins.

-La mesure prise ? Fit Chôza Akimichi.

-Deux équipes sont partis hier et ce matin j'ai envoyé une nouvelle équipe... Connaissant parfaitement le pays, j'ai envoyé Sasuke Uchiha...

Le silence se fit et tous les Conseillés regardèrent Naruto. Ce dernier avait le regard légèrement fermé.

-Nous attendons les premiers rapports et d'après ce qu'on put constater quelques espions rester au Pays du Riz, une cinquantaine de nukenin sont déjà rassemblés et le Daïmio du pays pour l'instant ne veut pas bouger sans preuve formelle.

-Il est possible qu'il est pour se rassemblement, fit Shikaku Nara.

-En effet c'est possible. Le Seigneur Arika, notre Daïmio ainsi que les autres attendent pour prendre une décision... Nous les Kages savons que s'ils sont d'accords nous ferons en sorte de les arrêter.

-Vous pensez qu'on va encore rentrer en guerre ? Demanda Hiachi.

-Je le crains fort.

Ils discutèrent un moment, Naruto observant les débats sans jamais intervenir, jusqu'à ce que Shizune entre dans la salle du Conseil.

-Shizune ?

-Désolée de vous déranger Hokage-sama, Conseillés-sama... On vient de recevoir un parchemin secret avec le sceau du Raïkage.

Elle tendit l'objet que Tsunade prit et cette dernière brisa le sceau. Elle parcourut rapidement la missive.

-Naruto !

Ce dernier la regarda surpris.

-Tu vas prendre l'intérim de mon poste le temps de mon absence. Le Raïkage fait une réunion avec tous les Kages, au sujet de ce dont nous venons de parler.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Je vais y aller maintenant... Shikaku, tu viens avec moi.

-Bien Maître Tsunade.

Elle se leva et s'en alla suivi de son assistante, de Shikaku et de Naruto, après que les autres les aient salué. Ils se retrouvèrent à son bureau et Naruto s'installa dans le fauteuil sous l'œil amusé de Tsunade. Lui était devenu très sérieux prenant son rôle à cœur.

-Shizune !

-Oui Naruto-sama ?

-Convoque Kakashi, Saï et Hinata, dis leur que c'est urgent ! Je les veux dans le bureau dans vingt minutes !

-Haï !

Et elle s'en alla en courant.

-Votre départ Hokage-sama, sera dans une heure !

-Et bien, voilà que t'es très sérieux... Shizune t'épaulera mais n'oublie pas que tu as ta petite famille à t'occuper.

-Je ne les ai pas oublié.

-Je vais aussi faire en sorte de prévenir que tu es en poste le temps de mon retour, et que donc toutes les doléances, ils doivent te les adresser.

-Pas de soucis.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de faire les dernières mise au point pour l'intérim, pendant que Shikaku faisait son pactage et Shizune préparait les affaires de Tsunade, tout le monde arriva.

-Vous nous avez demandé Hokage-sama ? Fit Kakashi en s'adressant à Tsunade.

-Non, c'est moi !

-Naruto ?

-Je suis le Hokage par intérim depuis une heure environ et ce, jusqu'au retour de Mamie Tsunade. Kakashi, Saï, Hinata, je vous charge de sa protection. Shikaku Nara sera avec vous pour cette mission, lui en tant que Conseillé avant tout. Vous allez les protéger durant la réunion de tous les Kages qui va avoir lieu dans trois jours, au Pays de la Foudre. Cette réunion est organisé à la demande du Raïkage.

-Je vous expliquerai en détail sur le chemin, fit Tsunade... Bon, allez vous préparer on se retrouve dans une demi-heure à la porte principale.

Les ninjas s'en allèrent rapidement. Tsunade sortit d'un sac qui était tendu par Shizune, quelque chose de volumineux.

-Ton chapeau de Hokage ? Mais tu vas en avoir besoin ! Dit Naruto, alors que Tsunade le lui tendait.

-C'est celui de rechange, pour affermir ton autorité. Demain tu pourras le laisser dans le bureau, mais aujourd'hui tu peux le porter fièrement.

-Merci...

Il le prit et le posa sur sa tête.

-Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père maintenant, fit le Hokage en caressant la joue du jeune homme. Il serait tellement fier de toi.

-Il l'est, ainsi que maman..., dit-il la voix un peu nouée.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu petit garçon ? Fit-elle en effaçant la larme qui dévalait la joue du blond.

Elle n'utilisait cette phrase que très rarement avec Naruto mais elle savait que cela avait le don d'ouvrir grandement le coeur du jeune homme, car encore au fond de lui, il était un petit garçon qui avait encore besoin qu'on lui prouve qu'on l'aimait pour ce qu'il était pas pour ce qu'il paraissait.

-Parce que je suis heureux... Parce qu'on me fait vraiment confiance... Et que je suis arrivé à ce que je voulais sans lâcher prise...

-Oui tu peux être heureux... Tu vas m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte, c'est la meilleure façon pour qu'ils comprennent que tu es le chef.

-D'accord.

Elle prit son sac et tous les trois prirent la direction de la Grande Porte. Les gens se retournaient, regardaient Naruto avec surprise, certains avaient des regards de chouette. Certains même sur l'instant crurent voir Minato et le dire à haute voix, mais Naruto les regardait et faisait son grand sourire. Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin, un cri de stupeur se fit entendre :

-QQUUUOOOOIIIII ? Mais je rêve !

Ils se retournèrent et virent le groupe de Konohamaru, et surtout lui qui pointait son doigt vers Naruto.

-Comment tu peux être Hokage maintenant ? Ta formation n'est pas fini !...

-Et bien ce n'est que...

-Et en plus t'es encore qu'un simple gennin ! Alors que moi je suis déjà Chunnin !

Juste ce mot fit réagir Naruto mais avec un grand sourire.

-Erreur ! Je ne suis plus Gennin ! Je suis Junnin !

-Naruto-nii ? Fit Moegi.

-Comment ça Junnin ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis trois semaines, mais toi tu étais en mission longue durée.

-Mais...

-C'est moi qui t'ai refilé le bébé comme on dit ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-QUUOOOIIII ? hurla le petit-fils du Sandaime pour la deuxième fois.

-J'adore ta tête !

Et oui, notre blond préféré avait fait directement les épreuves Junnin sans passer par la case Chunnin, une nouvelle fois, et ces épreuves se déroulaient à Konoha. Et pour ne pas avoir Konohamaru dans ses pattes, il l'avait envoyé en mission d'escorte pour les enfants du Daïmio qui allaient à la Résidence secondaire auprès de leur Grand-mère pour les vacances.

-Je ne le crois pas !

Konohamaru s'énerva mais Naruto préféra ignorer sa saute d'humeur, pourtant, il fit un geste et redevint sérieux. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son petit-frère de cœur et le regarda profondément. Ce dernier se calma et tous attendirent.

-Ecoute Konohamaru... Je ne voulais pas t'avoir avec moi, pas que j'ai peur de toi, mais je te surpasse tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu dois encore beaucoup apprendre pour arriver à mon niveau... J'ai versé de la sueur et du sang pour en arriver là, tu le sais. De plus les vieilles biques ont fait en sorte que je reste très longtemps avec ce statut... C'est vrai que la deuxième fois que j'ai passé l'examen, c'était de ma faute car je n'ai pas écouté Temari parce qu'on se disputait... Mais comprends moi, c'est pas le besoin de reconnaissance qui m'a poussé à faire cela, c'est parce que je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas être celui qui t'a blessé profondément, de plus pour être officiellement Hokage, il faut que j'ai ce statut de Junnin, et enfin, j'ai une famille à élever... C'est vrai, Sasuke à un héritage et moi aussi léguer par nos parents, mais on garde cela pour les gros coups durs et l'avenir de Momiji, Mitsuaki et surtout Koyuki...

-Pardon...

-Ce n'est pas grave, je te comprends tout à fait... Bon vous venez de rentrer de mission, je vous laisse la journée. Demain je veux votre rapport.

-Haï ! Firent en chœur les trois adolescents.

-On doit vous laisser, je dois accompagner Mamie Tsunade jusqu'à la porte, elle risque d'être en retard...

-Oh, euh, pardon...

-Et oui, j'ai une réunion avec les Kages donc c'est Naruto qui va assurer le poste ici.

-Ok...

-Bon voyage Hokage-sama, fit Udon.

Les deux autres dirent la même chose tout en saluant respectueusement Tsunade, puis les trois jeunes ninjas partirent pour l'Ichiraku.

Tsunade, Shizune et Naruto arrivèrent à la porte, au même moment que les quatre autres ninjas.

-On t'enverra un message pour te dire que nous sommes bien arriver... Et toi s'il y a un gros problème, n'hésite pas, fait de même.

-Pas de soucis... Si les équipes rentrent, je te fais le topo.

-Ok... Bon allons-y ! Bonne chance Naruto !

Tous le saluèrent ainsi qu'à Shizune et disparurent rapidement sur le chemin pour aller au haut plateau. De là, Saï devrait faire des oiseaux d'encre pour aller plus vite comme lors du sauvetage du blond.

Naruto retourna au bureau et y resta jusqu'à vers 16h pour aller récupérer ses enfants. Il passa également chez ses grands-parents pour savoir s'ils pouvaient les surveiller car il avait encore beaucoup de travail. Hatori et Mayuko étaient fier de leur petit fils. Ils acceptèrent volontiers la tâche. Ils adoraient leurs petits enfants.

Cinq jours plus tard :

Tsunade était toujours au Pays de la Foudre pour la réunion et Naruto jonglait entre ses enfants et sa fonction.

Ce matin là, sa vie bascula dans la peur. La peur de perdre celui qu'il aimait.

Il était entrain de donner les ordres de mission avec l'aide de Shikamaru :

-Equipe 4 et Equipe 9 : votre mission est une mission au village de Fukui, le chef du village demande de l'aide car un groupe de brigands rackets les villageois depuis un mois maintenant. Ils ont élu domicile dans les alentours de la forêt qui borde ce village.

-Combien sont-ils ? Demanda Lee qui était le sensei de l'équipe 9.

-D'après le chef, une quinzaine et bien armer... Il pense aussi qu'ils s'en sont pris à quelques femmes... Certaines sont plus refermées ou sont devenues dépressives...

-Kami-sama, fit une jeune Gennin qui avait compris.

-Donc vous devez les arrêter à tout prix mais si possible vivant pour pouvoir les juger.

-Bien Hokage-sama ! Firent en chœur les huit ninjas.

-Vous partez dans deux heures ! Rompez !

-Haï !

Et alors que les deux équipes allaient sortir et qu'il allait continuer la distribution :

-Hokage-sama ! Hokage-sama !

-Kotetsu ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-L'équipe 3 des Anbus viennent de rentrer de mission, avec un blessé grave... C'est Sasuke.

Dans la seconde Naruto se leva laissant en plan ce qu'il faisait, bousculant les ninjas et courut aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à l'hôpital, suivi de Shikamaru.

Il arriva à l'accueil :

-Sasuke Uchiha !

La jeune femme allait lui dire de lui parlait sur un autre ton mais quand elle le vit, elle se ravisa et lui dit :

-En salle opératoire, Sakura-sama s'occupe de lui.

-Merci.

Et alors qu'il allait partir :

-Hokage-sama !

Il se retourna et la regarda :

-Il est entre de bonnes mains.

-Je sais merci.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent à l'étage et virent l'équipe 4 qui attendaient des nouvelles.

-Naruto-sama.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous ne savons pas, nous l'avons trouvé à moitié mort dans une clairière sur le chemin du retour, fit un Anbu.

-Tout était dévasté, rajouta Torâ qui était le capitaine de l'escouade. Nous avons trouvé nos autres compagnons plus loin... Morts.

-Nous les avons scellé dans un parchemin.

-Vous l'avez avec vous ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Nous l'avons déjà donné à Shizune-san, elle était avec Sakura-sama. Shizune est déjà entrain de s'occuper de leurs autopsies.

-Bien.

-Je l'ai soigné tant bien que mal pour qu'il puisse supporter le voyage, fit l'Anbu au masque de Chat. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

-Son adversaire devait être très fort, fit Tôra.

Naruto finit par s'asseoir, les mains tenant sa tête. Ses bras calés sur ses jambes, le regard caché par la longue chevelure, puis au bout d'un moment :

-Je l'avais senti... J'avais ce pressentiment qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose...

-Naruto..., fit son ami en s'agenouillant devant lui et posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. C'est un costaud, il tiendra bon... Pour toi et pour les enfants...

-Je sais, fit-il avec un maigre sourire alors qu'il regardait Shikamaru... Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi.

-Oui bien-sûr.

-Envoie un message à Baa-chan le plus vite possible, elle va devoir avertir les autres Kages de la puissance de ce ninja mystérieux... S'il a réussit à battre Sasuke qui très puissant, de simples ninjas ne l'arrêterons pas... Et passe chez mes Grands-Parents pour leur dire de s'occuper des petits mais chez nous... Tu leur expliques et dis leur de ne rien dire aux petits, s'il te plaît.

Shikamara hôcha sa tête puis se releva. Après un dernier mot son ami, il s'en alla rapidement. Les quatre ninjas comprirent que c'était lui qui dirigeait le village. Naruto se leva, reprenant un peu de contenante et les regarda :

-Je veux vos rapports dans l'après-midi. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Haï ! Firent-ils en chœur, puis disparurent.

Naruto se retrouva seul, les heures défilants comme au ralenti. Il fut rejoint par Iruka à un moment, Shikamaru l'ayant averti au passage puis en début d'après-midi par Mayuko.

-Alors ?

-Toujours aucune nouvelle... Cela fait déjà au moins quatre heures qu'il est là dedans...

-Il va s'en sortir... Tu as mangé mon chéri ?

-J'ai pas faim...

-J'ai réussi à lui faire boire un thé, fit Iruka.

Et alors qu'ils discutaient au sujet des petits, Sakura sortit de la salle, la blouse ensanglantée. Naruto se précipita vers son amie épuisé et la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Alors ? Demanda avec appréhension le blond.

-Il avait plusieurs organes touchés avec d'importantes hémorragies, mais grâce au soin de Neko, cela lui as sauvé la vie. Il devait y avoir peu de temps qu'il s'était battu quand ils l'ont trouvé qu'il était dans cet état... Il... Il est dans le coma... un coma profond, je ne sais pas quand il va se réveiller... On l'a mis sous respirateur le temps que ses poumons se remettent complètement... Les infirmières finissent de le préparer, après il est transféré aux soins intensifs. Je m'occupe personnellement de lui.

-Merci Sakura, merci pour tout.

Elle s'en alla afin de se changer et de se reposer un peu.

Entre temps, Sasuke fut monter à l'étage. Quand Naruto pénétra dans la chambre, seul le « Whoosh » régulier du respirateur envahissait le silence pesant. Il eu un haut le cœur quand il vit l'état de son amant : il était couvert de bandages, avait des bleus de partout, les yeux tuméfiés ainsi que les lèvres. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près du lit et prit la main de Sasuke doucement dans la sienne. Une longue attente commença.

_TBC..._

_Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'espère aussi que cette histoire vous passionne toujours. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. _

_Je vous remercie d'avance pour toutes les reviews qui seront postées et vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

_Bisous, bisous !_


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Milles excuses de ne pas avoir publié avant mais ces derniers temps je suis vraiment très occupée et donc peu de temps pour vraiment potasser l'histoire. Donc officiellement à partir de ce chapitre, le rythme de publication sera d'environ toutes les deux à trois semaines. Je sais que vous allez être un peu déçu mais pour l'instant ma priorité sons mes enfants, donc j'espère que vous comprendrez._

_Maintenant les remerciements :_

_Merci à Sora, Laure, Loveless, Sieg, Estelle U., Mama, Philae, Carokamiya, Caprice, Mini-yuya, Sasu, Mizaki, Kvt pour vos reviews._

_Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris/alertes._

_Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui lisent des quatre coins du mondes._

_Autres :_

_Félicitation Sora pour tes examens, c'est super ! ^_^_

_Question de Mama : Pour l'instant j'ai pas encore trop potasser le sujet des 7 Biijus, j'ai une vague idée de ce que je vais faire d'eux mais j'attends de voir où cela en est dans les scans. Par contre je prends des libertés comme tu le remarqueras à la fin du chapitre._

_Merci Caroka, moi aussi Hook est un de mes films préférés._

_Question de Sasu : Tu verras !_

_Attente de Kvt : J'espère que tu as pensé à la bonne personne._

_Donc j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous satisfera et répondra à vos attentes._

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

Sacrifice... partie 16

Naruto resta jusqu'à la fin des visites puis rentra à leur maison. En chemin il tenta de se reprendre pour paraître calme comme à son habitude.

-Papa ! Crièrent les garçons se précipitant vers leur père.

A la vitesse où ils lui sautèrent dessus, Naruto se retrouva à terre ses enfants dans ses bras. Koyuku arriva plus tranquillement. Les garçons s'enlevèrent et le prit dans ses bras. Et alors qu'elle prit son visage entre ses mains, elle dit :

-T'as un soucis Papa ?

Ce dernier resta surpris instant mais se reprit alors que ses grands-parents le regardait.

-Je suis juste très fatigué... J'ai beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui.

-Il rentre quand PapaSasu ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti..., fit Momiji.

-Je ne sais pas, fit-il avec un regard un peu triste...

-Ben je vais lui faire plein de dessins !

-Bonne idée !

Il se releva et alla vers Mayuko et Hatori.

-Ils ont été sages ?

-Oui, fit Mayuko... Et ils ont mangés aussi.

-Ils ont voulu rester debout jusqu'à ton retour.

Il sourit puis se retourna vers les enfants.

-Il est temps d'aller dormir maintenant.

Il s'accroupit et prit Koyuki dans ses bras. Momiji s'accrocha dans son dos et Mitsuaki, le plus farceur des trois à sa chambre. Les grands-parents rirent envoyant cette scène, alors que Naruto avançait tant bien que mal à avec son chargement dans les chambres.

Il déposa d'abord Momiji, puis Mistuaki, qui arrivait dans sa chambre, se détacha de la jambe de son père et à la dans son lit. Naruto lui se sentit plus léger d'un coup puis il alla déposé Koyuki.

Une fois les enfants bien installé dans leur lit de grand – et oui les lits de bébés avaient été remisé dans le grenier comme beaucoup d'affaires de quand ils étaient petits – Naruto pris dans une des petites bibliothèques un livre et s'installa dans le fauteuil à bascule qu'ils avaient laissé dans la chambre de Mitsuaki, les portes des entres-chambres grandes ouvertes, leur lisant l'histoire.

Une fois endormi, il quitta la chambre sans bruit et retourna dans la cuisine. Mayuko déposa sur la table, un bol de ramen. Ils lui posèrent des questions une fois le repas finit. Mayuko finit par le prendre dans ses bras en le voyant au bord des larmes, épuisé.

Le vieux couple décida de rester chez Naruto, afin de l'aider avec les enfants, le temps que Sasuke s'en sorte.

Une fois tout le monde coucher, Naruto alla dans sa chambre. Dans le noir, installer contre le montant du lit, il serra le coussin de son amant contre lui. Il laissa encore libre court à ses larmes. Il ne s'endormit que très tard, épuisé par la journée et les larmes.

Le lendemain : Salle de Conférence à Kumo

La réunion battait son plein quand un ninja entra dans la salle discrètement et s'approcha du Raikage.

-Kanta ?

-Désolé de vous déranger Maître Raikage, mais nous venons de recevoir un message de Konoha, adresser pour le Hokage.

-Donne-lui.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et virent le jeune ninja tendre le parchemin à Tsunade en s'inclinant vers elle respectueusement. Elle vit qu'il était écrit message urgent, aussi, elle déroula le reste du parchemin et brisa le sceau de confidentialité. Elle parcourut le message et plus elle lisait, plus elle blêmissait.

-Tsunade-sama ? fit Gaara en s'approchant d'elle, la voyant dans cet état.

-Un soucis ? Fit le Tsuchikage.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle... Une des trois équipes a été attaquer... Le seul survivant est entre la vie et la mort...

Elle fit une pause et regarda Gaara :

-C'est Sasuke...

Tous comprirent la portée de cette révélation : même un ninja de très haut niveau comme Sasuke n'avait pu battre le mystérieux recruteur. Et tous comprirent que Naruto aurait beaucoup de mal à rester en place et ferait tout pour retrouver ce type.

-Je vais retourner à Konoha et je vous tiendrai au courant.

-Je vous suis Tsunade-sama, fit Gaara avec détermination.

-Merci...

Elle partit donc précipitamment de la réunion suivi de Shikaku et des Sabaku. Ils apprirent la nouvelle au reste des ninjas de Konoha, choquant en particulier Hinata. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et à partir du toit de la tour du Kage, Sai déroula le rouleau contenant les oiseaux d'encre pour leur transport, les firent apparaître, s'installèrent et s'envolèrent pour un long voyage.

Dans la même journée à Konoha :

Naruto avait laissé un clone au côté de son amant la veille, afin d'être tenu plus rapidement au courant de l'évolution de Sasuke.

Ce matin là il partit de la maison, après le réveil des enfants pour ne pas les perturber, mais tous les trois avaient senti la tristesse émanée de leur père, pourtant ils ne posèrent aucune question. Il savait que leur caché l'état de leur second père, était important car ils étaient encore trop jeunes pourtant au fond il savait que les enfants ce doutait de quelque chose.

Il alla directement au bureau, et se mit à lire le rapport du chef de l'équipe qui avait retrouvé Sasuke et ses compagnons d'infortunes.

_« RAPPORT DE MISSION D'ESPIONNAGE A LA FRONTIERE DU PAYS DE LA RIVIERE _

... Partie faisant part du début de la mission ...

_...Sur le retour vers Konoha, mon équipe est moi-même sommes passé par la grande plaine de Shenzou, direction sud-est, vers la Forêt Bleu. Après quelques kilomètres sur cette plaine, nous avons constaté des traces de combats et nous avons fouillé la zone grâce au Byakugân de Hayabusa (Faucon) et au bout de quelques minutes nous avons trouvé Hyô (Panthère), Uma (Cheval) et Osuushi (Taureau), tous les trois méconnaissables et surtout morts. Ils n'avaient pas du tenir quelques minutes. Nous les avons placé dans le parchemin puis nous sommes allé à la recherche du dernier membre de l'équipe. _

_Nous avons suivit les traces du combat qui nous menèrent à la forêt bleu. Il y avait de nombreuses traces de brûlages ainsi que des armes. Nous avons récupéré des indices. A environ un kilomètre après notre entrée dans la forêt nous l'avons enfin trouvé. Washi (Aigle) était dans une mare de sang, cela semblait faire peu de temps qu'il était dans cet état. Hayabusa a passé la zone au peigne fin ainsi que Tokage (Lézard) pendant que Neko et moi-même nous nous occupions de notre compagnon. Il était toujours vivant mais en très mauvais état et nous n'étions pas sûr qu'il survive malgré nos soins._

_Une fois rassurer que notre ennemi n'était plus présent nous avons pris la direction de Konoha aussi vite que nous pouvions. Nous nous sommes relayé pour le porter et avons fait très peu de pose pour récupérer. De la récupération du Chef Sasuke Uchiha à notre retour au village, cela nous a pris presque une journée pour rentrer. _

_La prise en charge fut immédiate et le Hokage mis au courant de la situation. Nous avons donné le parchemin contenant les corps de nos compagnons d'armes, ainsi que celui contenant les indices relevés._

_FIN DU RAPPORT - »_

-Shizune !

-Hokage-sama !

-Convoque Tôra ! Et le chef Scientifique.

-Haï !

Ces derniers apparurent quelques minutes plus tard :

-Hokage-sama, firent les deux hommes.

-Tôra, je viens de lire ton rapport et j'ai vu que tu faisais mention d'un relevé d'indice. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

-Nous avons fait un relevé de trace de sang, là où se trouvait les armes que nous avons trouvé, donc toutes les armes recouvertes, surtout quand nous étions dans la forêt au moins on était sûr que cela ne pouvait venir que de deux combattant. Nous avons trouvé des lambeaux de tunique ainsi que u ne sorte de peau de reptiles, nous avons pensé donc que ce mystérieux recruteur porte un vêtement en peau de serpent ou quelque chose de ce genre.

-Bien... Kusakabe-San, que donne vos recherches ?

-Nous avons bien deux sang différents : celui de Sasuke Uchiha et celui de notre inconnu. Pour l'instant nous n'avons plus de renseignements. Je vais envoyer des échantillons aux autres Chefs Scientifiques des autres villages de l'alliance pour voir si nous aurons plus de chance. Pour la peau, c'est celle d'un boa aux premières analyses données mais là également la recherche s'arrête à ce niveau. Un autre fragment vient d'un autre serpent, celui d'une vipère, la texture des écailles est différente. Il est possible que son vêtement soit fait de différents serpents...

C'est alors qu'apparut Sakura :

-Désolée de te déranger Naruto ! J'ai fini les analyses de sang de Sasuke. Il y a différentes toxines qui lui ont été injecté.

-Comment ?

-Je l'ai réexaminé tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé deux petits trous déjà « refermés » sur son bras. Il s'est fait mordre par un serpent mais ce serpent semble avoir été modifier génétiquement.

-Un croisement ? Fit Kusakabe.

-Possible.

-Je ne connais que deux personnes capables de faire cela Oroshimaru et Kabuto, mais tous les deux sont morts des mains de Sasuke ! Fit Naruto.

-C'est vrai et le corps de Kabuto a été complètement brûlé par l'Amateratsu, fit Tôra.

-Ce fut grâce à Itachi et à Sasuke, si on a pu s'en débarrasser, rajouta le blond.

-Exact, fit Torâ... Il est possible qu'un des plus proche disciple d'Orochimaru a attendu patiemment pour mener à bien son œuvre.

-Un mec génétiquement modifié ? Avec un malade tel qu'Orochimaru, c'est possible... Sakura, Kusakabe-san, je veux vos rapports, complets dans deux heures !

Ces derniers le saluèrent et s'en allèrent.

-Tôra, toi et ton équipe êtes en repos pour trois jours afin de récupérer complètement de cette mission.

-Merci Hokage-sama.

C'est alors qu'apparut un autre Anbu.

-Hokage-sama.

-Yamato !

-Nous venons de finir notre mission. Nous avons retrouvé la trace du recruteur, il est retourné au Pays du Riz.

-Vous avez vu à quoi il ressemblait ?

-Cheveux Gris et très long, corpulence moyenne mais grand.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, et un serpent blanc enroule sa taille.

-Et merde ! Encore un sous-fifre d'Orochimaru... Je veux votre rapport dans quatre heures et passer d'abord voir le portraitiste pour faire le portrait de notre homme.

-Hai !

Et il disparut en même temps que Tôra.

Naruto posa ses bras sur le bureau de façon croisé et posa sa tête dessus, complètement désespéré. Mais quelle merde leur tomber vraiment sur leur tête, ils étaient vraiment poursuivit par le spectre d'Orochimaru.

Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à rédiger une lettre pour les kages pour les tenir au courant des découvertes. Il en fit plusieurs exemplaires, puis alla voir Kusakabe.

-Faites les lettres à vos confrères, puis donnez les moi, avec les échantillons de sang, je vais les envoyer par message urgent en même temps que mon rapport pour chacun.

-Bien Maître Hokage.

Naruto attendit patiemment dans un coin le temps que le Chef scientifique fasse ce qu'il lui avait demander. Une fois fini, il repartit à son bureau et scella dans chaque parchemin, la lettre avec l'échantillon. Il alla ensuite à la volière des oiseaux messagers pour les faire envoyer très rapidement.

A la fin de la journée, il se rendit une petite demi-heure auprès de son compagnon qui était toujours aussi pâle et encore entre la vie et la mort.

-Reviens-moi... Ne nous abandonnes pas... Je t'aime Sasuke..., fit-il en l'embrassant doucement, 0avant de partir pour leur demeure.

En chemin, il se mit à réfléchir au sujet des enfants... un long moment, ralentissant le moment de son arrivée. Quand il arriva sous le porche de la maison, il venait de prendre sa décision. Leur dire même si c'était dure, mais il leur devait la vérité.

Il entra dans la maison sans faire de bruit et écouta les sons pour repérer sa famille. Les enfants jouaient dans le jardin avec leurs arrières-grands-parents. Il s'approcha et observa quelques minutes la plénitude de ses enfants. Une plénitude qui serait briser bientôt et remplacer par de l'inquiétude et des larmes.

Au bout d'un petit moment, il se manifesta et tous se retournèrent.

-Papa ! crièrent de joie les enfants.

Les garçons lui foncèrent dessus alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour les réceptionner, Koyuki arriva en tenant sa chienne. Mayuko et Hatori en voyant son visage fermé comprirent qu'il allait leur dire.

-Les enfants, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose... On va aller sur le canapé.

Les enfants devinrent sérieux en entendant le son de la voix de Naruto leur paraître sérieuse et douloureuse. Il attrapa Koyuki dans ses bras pendant que les garçons allaient s'asseoir. Le vieux couple resta à l'écart.

-PapaSasu est rentré...

-Ouais ! crièrent de joie les enfants mais s'interrompirent vite quand les garçons virent les larmes aux bords des yeux de leur père.

-Papa ? Fit Koyuki en posant sa main sur la joue et sentant celle-ci mouillée.

-PapaSasu... PapaSasu est à l'hôpital...

-Il a rien de grave hein ? Fit Momiji plein d'espoir.

Mais Naruto hocha négativement la tête.

-PapaSasu a été attaqué par un très vilain ninja... Ce méchant était très très fort... PapaSasu est gravement blessé... Tata Sakura le soigne et il commence déjà à guérir mais cela va être très long... Mais...

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge : comment leur dire qu'il pouvait encore mourir ? Il ne pouvait pas, c'était au delà de ses forces.

Les enfants eux commençaient à pleurer, comprenant que leur papa ne rentrerai pas de sitôt et qu'ils avaient compris malgré leur jeune âge qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas survivre.

-Je veux voir PapaSasu ! Fit Mitsuaki.

-Ce n'est pas possible mon chéri... Seuls les grandes personnes peuvent le voir pour l'instant... Mais dès que cela sera possible, je vous emmènerai le voir, d'accord ?

Tous firent « oui » de la tête et il les serra tendrement dans ses bras. Dans le couloir, Hatori avait pris tendrement Mayuko dans ses bras, cette dernière pleurait silencieusement.

Plus tard le repas se passa dans le silence, un silence pesant mais qui faisait du bien, puis Naruto les prit pour la nuit dans sa chambre pour les veiller et sentir l'odeur de Sasuke pour les rassurer. Les garçons avaient serré avec force le coussin de leur père et Koyuki, le tee-shirt qu'avait laissé Sasuke, et ils s'étaient endormis rapidement. Naruto était retourné dans le salon pour ranger la maison avec ses grands-parents et il leur fit par des dernières nouvelles, puis il alla se coucher près des enfants.

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, il passa à l'hôpital pour le voir, lui parler, pour voir s'il y avait une amélioration, lui donner les dessins que lui avaient fait les enfants. Cela égayait un peu la chambre terne, puis vers 9h, il retourna au bureau, travailler.

Vers midi, plusieurs oiseaux d'encre firent leur apparition dans le ciel de Konoha. Tsunade et les autres étaient enfin revenus.

-Naruto ! Fit Tsunade en entrant dans la pièce, faisant sursauter le jeune homme, complètement absorbé par les différents rapport et surtout par le portrait robot de leur nouvel ennemi.

-Baa-chan ! Tu es rentré !

Il se leva et alla dans ses bras qu'elle avait grand ouvert. Elle le réconforta, puis il s'écarta et vit tous les autres. La famille Sabaku et les autres ninjas lui demandèrent comment cela aller. Il resta évasif mais dit une chose importante :

-Gaara, je sais que tu es venu pour me soutenir avec ta famille et je t'en remercie grandement mais il va falloir que tu rentres à Suna.

-Pourquoi ? Fit le jeune Kage curieux.

-A toi comme aux autres Kage, je vous ai envoyer un message urgent faisant le rapport des dernières nouvelles que nous avons eu, ainsi que des analyses de sang à faire.

Et il expliqua plus en détail les découvertes tout en montrant le portrait robot et en donnant une copie au jeune homme.

-Tu as fait du bon travail Naruto, fit Tsunade.

-Je n'ai rien fait, ce sont les équipes que tu avais envoyé en mission et Sakura...

-Tu as su garder la tête sur les épaules malgré l'épreuve que tu subis alors si, tu as fait du bon travail, tu as pris les bonnes initiatives.

Au bout d'un moment ils se rendirent à l'hôpital, Tsunade examina leur jeune homme comateux et soigna encore quelques blessures. Tous cela devait se faire par étapes et il fallait laisser le corps aussi faire sa part de guérison. Mais ce qui était sur, Tsunade, la plus puissante medic-nin, ne pouvait sortir du coma le jeune homme. Il devait le faire de lui même.

En fin d'après-midi, les Sabaku repartirent avec les oiseaux d'encres de Saï, avec ce dernier et une équipe d'Anbu pour les escorter jusqu'à bon port.

Une semaine plus tard :

Tsunade et Naruto étaient dans le bureau à lire les différentes missives reçues de la part des Kages qui avaient assisté à la réunion et les alliés qui n'avaient pas une grande force ninja mais qui pouvaient servir de refuge pour une bonne partie de la population.

-Gaara dit que les analyses non rien donner, fit Naruto.

-Idem pour le Raikage et la Mizukage... Tu prends le Tsuchikage, le Takikage (_Kage du pays de la Cascade_), je prends Mifune (_Chef du pays du Fer_), et le Seigneur du Pays des Neiges .

-Hai !

Ils lurent les derniers courriers mais là encore, les analyses ne donnèrent rien.

-Je me demande si un jour ce type ai existé un jour..., fit Naruto désespéré.

-Il doit venir d'une des petites nations qui n'a pas de ninjas.

-Donc Orochimaru l'aurait enlevé enfant ?

-Possible... Rappelle toi que ses cobayes venaient de partout.

Ils restèrent un moment a discuté jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent interrompus par Shizune.

-Désolée de vous déranger, mais Sakura m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'elle va tenter de voir si Sasuke respire de lui même et si oui l'ex-tuber.

-On arrive ! Fit Tsunade.

Les deux blonds se précipitèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital et arrivèrent très rapidement. Sakura attendait dans la chambre, vérifiant les constantes et son état.

-Tsunade-sensei, Naruto...

-Vas-y...

-Bien...

Elle s'approcha du visage de Sasuke et débrancha le tuyau du respirateur, du support du tube d'intubation et attendit. Naruto se concentra sur la poitrine de son amant alors que les deux femmes regardaient les moniteurs. La poitrine s'affaissa puis se releva doucement plusieurs fois de suites. Naruto laissa échappé quelques larmes, alors que Tsunade aidait Sakura à ex-tuber complètement. Elles l'examinèrent encore une fois tout en soulageant la trachée irritée, cependant Sasuke étaient encore loin de se réveiller.

-Naruto, tu as quatre jours de repos bien mériter. Repose-toi bien et passe plus de temps avec les petits, je me charge du reste.

-Merci Baa-chan.

Naruto resta un moment avec son amant puis rentra à la maison, après avoir laissé un clone.

Il attendit patiemment que les enfants soient rentrer de l'école pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, aussi en attendant cela, il prépara les goûters, une chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis le départ de Tsunade.

Quand les enfants et les arrières-grands-parents rentrèrent dans la maison, ils furent tous surpris de le voir, mais les enfants se jetèrent dans ses bras :

-Les enfants j'ai une bonne nouvelle... PapaSasu n'a plus besoin de la machine pour respirer, il dort toujours et les docteurs ne savent toujours pas quand il va se réveiller mais il est en bonne voie pour guérir.

Ces derniers sautèrent de joie, accompagné des aboiements joyeux de la jeune chienne et sous les sourires des adultes.

Il fallu attendre encore deux semaines avant d'avoir la dernière bonne nouvelle.

-Il est en phase de coma léger... Son cerveau réagit à plus de stimuli... A ce rythme, commença Sakura, il sera réveillé d'ici deux-trois jours voire même plus tôt si on continue de le stimuler.

-C'est génial, fit le blond heureux.

C'est alors que sortir de la chambre les aides-soignantes qui avaient fini de laver le patient inconscient qui servait d'amant à Naruto et ce dernier entra suivit de Sakura.

-Pour le stimuler, tu peux parler de tout et n'importe quoi, mais évite les sujets douloureux, il peut réagir négativement surtout son corps.

-Ok.. Sakura ?

-Oui... ?

-Quand il va se réveiller tu crois qu'il va me reconnaître ? Ce souvenir de tout ?

-Franchement je n'en sais rien, le cerveau reste encore un grand mystère... Il faut juste attendre. Il réagit à ma voix et à celle de Maître Tsunade, il y a de fortes chances qu'avec la tienne aussi... Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore des patients à voir.

-Ok merci...

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement puis s'en alla. Il créa un clone qu'il envoya cette fois-ci à la maison.

Maison Uchiha-Uzumaki, dix minutes plus tard :

-PapaNaru !

-Bonsoir les enfants !

-Papa t'es un clone ? Fit Koyuki en touchant la joue de ce dernier.

-Oui, ce soir je reste auprès de vous. Le vrai PapaNaru est resté à l'hôpital. PapaSasu est entrain de se réveiller mais cela risque encore d'être long, donc je suis là.

-On peut aller voir PapaSasu ? Demanda Momiji.

-Toujours pas... Il faut attendre l'autorisation de Tata Sakura.

-Il revient bientôt PapaNaru, maintenant qu'il se réveille ? Demanda Mitsuaki.

-Non mon chéri, là aussi c'est Tata Sakura qui dira quand il sort.

Il ramena les enfants dans le salon et joua avec eux joua aux cartes. Mayuko et Hatori rentrèrent chez eux ce soir là, Naruto reprenait le relais maintenant. A ce moment là c'était Koyuki qui gagnait la partie du jeu de 7 familles (cartes spéciales avec le marquage de points)

-Dans la famille Machi, je veux la maman..., fit Koyuki à son père.

-Pioche !

-Zut !... Je l'ai...

Et elle recommença, récupérant carte après carte faisant rageait ses frères. Puis Naruto les laissa pour aller préparer le dîner. Une fois à table et le repas bien entamés :

-Papa...

-Oui Momiji ?

-Pourquoi on a pas de maman comme les autres ?

-...

-Ils ont tous des mamans mais pas nous.

Naruto ne s'attendait vraiment à devoir répondre aussi tôt à la question et surtout sans la présence de Sasuke pour le soutenir.

-Je vous en parlerai tout à l'heure, après le repas.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Mitsuaki avec toute son innocence d'enfant.

-Car, c'est un sujet délicat et je veux qu'on soit vraiment au calme.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux-rouges regarda le petit blond tout en haussant les épaules.

Ils finirent rapidement leur repas tout au contraire de leur père qui prenait tout son temps pour repoussait au mieux l'échéance des explications.

-Papa, on a finit de manger, on peut aller jouer ? Demanda Momiji.

-Oui, mais ne faites pas trop de bruit. Madame Miaggi, notre vieille voisine est fatiguée en ce moment et elle a besoin de calme.

-D'accord.

Et ils se levèrent et partirent rapidement dans leurs chambres. Lui soupira profondément et commença à réfléchir de comment aborder le sujet. C'était au vrai Naruto de le faire. Au bout d'une heure, il alla les voir et les retrouva endormis sur le sol, aussi, il les coucha un par un dans leur lit respectif et alla dans le salon. Une fois assis sur le divan, le clone lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il finit par s'endormir.

Du côté de l'hôpital au milieu de la nuit :

Naruto avait finit par s'endormir, près de son amant, il avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés, posés sur le lit, bercés par le bip régulier générer par le moniteur cardiaque.

Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux, et mit du temps à faire le point. Il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit, la chambre éclairée légèrement par les rayons du croissant de lune. Il remarqua une forme près de lui et tourna son visage. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage encore légèrement tuméfié. Il aurait reconnut cette chevelure n'importe où. Doucement il souleva sa main et la posa délicatement sur le crâne de son amant, puis commença une légère caresse.

Naruto se mit à gémir doucement de contentement puis il entendit un murmure :

-Naruto...

Il redressa sa tête faisant tomber la main sur ses bras. Il regarda son amant et sourit, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes par l'émotion de le voir enfin réveiller.

-Hey...

-Hey, fit le noiraud la voix enrouée... J'ai dormi longtemps.

-Deux semaines, dit Naruto en préparant un verre d'eau. Mes grands-parents m'ont aidés avec les enfants.

-Bien... Merci...

Il prit le verre et bu doucement. Sa gorge fut soulager par l'eau fraiche puis rendit le verre. Naruto alluma la lumière de la salle de bain pour ne pas éblouir son amant.

-Les enfants ?

-Ils sont au courant que tu es ici, que tu as été blesser, mais je ne suis pas rentrer dans les détails... Tous les jours ils me demandent s'ils peuvent venir te voir, dit-il en souriant, et à chaque fois je dis qu'il faut attendre l'autorisation de Tata Sakura. Ils t'ont fait plein de dessin, surtout Momiji, dit-il en lui montrant les murs où les dessins avaient été scotcher.

Sasuke regarda tous les dessins, même ceux poser sur la table de nuit, il avait finit par s'endormir, une main posée sur sa poitrine coinçant un dessin de Koyuki. Naruto retira avec douceur le dessin puis embrassa le front de son amant puis se réinstalla sur le fauteuil, une petite couverture sur lui, et se rendormit.

Le lendemain Sasuke se réveilla et tomba dans un océan profond. Naruto s'était mit côté de lui dès qu'il avait remarqué qu'il ré-émergeait.

-Bonjour, fit le blond avant de l'embrasser.

-Bonjour mon Amour...

-Sakura ne va pas tarder à passer pour t'examiner, accompagner de Baa-chan.

Et pendant qu'ils discutaient les deux femmes entrèrent.

-Bonjours les garçons ! Firent les deux femmes.

-Bonjour, répondit le noiraud...

-Tu vas bien à ce que je vois, fit la vieille femme... On va faire le bilan.

Et elle commencèrent à l'examiner puis au bout d'un moment :

-Dans quelques jours tu vas pouvoir sortir, le temps de faire un peu de rééducation pour réveiller tes muscles. Ton état physique en surface est satisfaisant, fit Tsunade.

-Naruto, tu vas pouvoir emmener les trois petits monstres voir leur PapaSasu, rajouta Sakura.

-Super !

Puis le visage de Sasuke se fit plus sérieux :

-Dans quel état j'étais quand on m'a trouvé ?

Et lui expliquèrent durant plusieurs minutes. Tsunade l'avertir aussi que tous les kages étaient au courant et attendaient plus d'informations. Ce fut Naruto qui posa la question fatidiques.

-Sasuke... Tu sais qui c'est ce type ?

-Oui, et vous n'allez pas aimé..., dit-il en soupirant avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de dire :

-Notre recruteur c'est... c'est Kabuto...

_TBC..._

_Alors vous a-t-il plut ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Et je m'excuse encore une fois que maintenant les chapitres seront plus espacés dans le temps._

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Bisous._


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je suis de retour comme promis avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait languir._

_Merci comme d'habitude, à tous mes lecteurs (filles et garçons), à ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris/alertes et à mes reviewers._

_Donc merci à : Juju, Caprice, 7-cloclo-7, Kirano, Mini-Yuya, XxSoraxX, Kvt86, Loveless, Haru-chan, Sasunaru, d'avoir laissé une reviews._

_Réponse à Caprice :Tu verras ! XD_

_Merci aussi pour vos encouragements et votre compréhensions._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira pleinement, qu'il répondra à vos attentes._

_NB : Vous verrez, je suis traumatisée par un film !_

_Je vous souhaite Bonne Lecture, Amis lecteurs._

Sacrifice... partie 17

-Kabuto ? S'écrièrent les trois ninjas.

-Tu es sûr Sasuke ? Fit Naruto. Mais d'après Yamato...

-Son apparence est légèrement différente mais j'en suis sûr... Il utilise un henge mais sa véritable nature ressort.

-Sa véritable nature ? Demanda Sakura.

-Sa peau ressemble à celle d'un serpent...

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour rassembler ses souvenirs, certains étant très flou dans son esprit :

-Sa voix... Elle n'a pas changé et son regard... ses pupilles sont fendus comme celles du reptile... Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre... Je ne saurais dire quoi...

Tous se regardèrent en silence un moment, réfléchissant aux révélations de Sasuke.

-Je vais demander à ce qu'on fasse des recherches plus poussées sur les échantillons de sang, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose..., dit la Godaime en soupirant.

Cette histoire de recruteur allait de mal en pire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait au ciel pour que Kami-sama leur balance encore un tel fléau.

-Sasuke quand tu sortiras d'ici, nous te laisserons quelques jours pour rester avec ta famille, puis tu verras Inoichi. Il devra fouiller ta mémoire.

-Hai...

-Attends, Baa-chan ! Il sort à peine du coma, cela risque d'être dangereux !

-Je sais...

-Naruto..., fit le brun en soupirant. Il faut le faire c'est tout... Il en va de la vie des villageois de tous les villages mais surtout de notre famille...

-Je sais... Mais tu dois récupérer ! S'écria le blond.

-Non plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on pourra mettre en place une stratégie.

-Tu es sûr ?

Le brun plongea son regard anthracite dans celui océan de son amant, puis attrapa sa main avec douceur. Il savait que Naruto s'inquiétait pour sa santé mais elle passait avant la précieuse vie de leur trois enfants.

-Oui...

Le visage de Naruto se ferma légèrement. Il savait que c'était urgent, sa raison le lui disait mais son cœur n'était pas du même avis, il hocha cependant avec positivité la tête donnant lui aussi à contre cœur son consentement.

-Désolé de ne pouvoir vous en dire plus pour l'instant.

-Ce n'est pas grave... C'est déjà beaucoup alors que tu sors à peine du coma. Je vais prévenir les autres Kages, je vous laisse les jeunes ! Fit Tsunade avant de sortir.

Sakura finit par s'asseoir dans le fauteuil laisser libre par Naruto.

-Kabuto... Avec ce type on peut s'attendre à tout, fit la Rose désespérer.

-Ouais..., rajouta en soupirant le Blond. Et le serpent, tu te souviens qu'il t'a mordu ?

-Oui... J'ai déjà été mordu quand Orochimaru m'entrainait mais je n'ai jamais ressentit pareil douleur...

-Qu'as-tu ressentit ? Demanda Sakura en sortant son petit bloc note et un crayon.

Sasuke rassembla encore une fois ses souvenirs puis dit :

-On aurait dit qu'on me brûlait au tisonnier... Puis j'ai eu l'impression que dans mes veines coulaient quelque chose de bouillant... Cela m'a arraché un cri de douleur... et à lui des éclats de rire... Mon bras s'est retrouvé paralysé en même pas une minute... Puis plus rien, cela ne s'est pas étendu... Mais cela à suffit pour me faire lâcher Kusanagi... Le reste de mon corps semblait sans force...Mes mouvements étaient du coup très lent, trop lent... C'est là que je me suis fais complètement démolir... Mais pourquoi il m'a laissé en vie, alors que les autres... les autres il les a tué sans état damnes ?

-On a tous pensé, commença Sakura, que c'était pour montrer sa force... Montrer que même un des plus puissant ninja ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville...

-Il nous a fait passer un message, rajouta Naruto. Nous ne sommes rien face à lui. Il est du coup encore plus dangereux qu'avant...

Le silence se refit dans la chambre, durant un long moment cette fois-ci, puis Sakura s'excusa car elle devait continuer sa tournée des chambres et qu'elle avait pris du retard. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Sasuke, lui faisant promettre de bien se reposer, et éjecta aussi Naruto de la chambre, pour le bien de son patient mais surtout pour aller chercher les trois garnements.

Naruto rentra rapidement à la maison et vit les enfants entrain de s'amuser dans le jardin. Ses grands-parents le virent et rentrèrent sans se faire remarquer.

-Alors ? Demanda Mayuko.

-Il est réveillé et se souvient de nous, il est assez en forme, mais il va avoir besoin d'un peu de rééducation pour réveiller complètement ses muscles endormis. Dans quelques jours, il va pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

-C'est une très bonne nouvelle, fit Hatori.

-Oui... Je vais aussi pouvoir emmener les enfants, ils ont le droit de le voir.

-Ils vont être content, fit en souriant la vieille femme.

Naruto se rendit à la véranda puis s'écria :

-PapaSasu est réveillé !

Les cris de joies ne se firent pas attendre et les enfants se précipitèrent vers lui.

-Papa va bien ? Il rigole ? Fit Momiji.

-Papa à manger ? Demanda Mitsuaki.

-Papa se souvient de nous ? Demanda Koyuki.

-Doucement les enfants ! Fit leur père en souriant. Oui, papa va bien, il va juste devoir faire un peu de sport pour se re-muscler. Il doit être entrain de manger là... Et oui, il se souvient de vous trois et il a beaucoup aimé tous vos dessins.

-Ouais ! s'écrièrent de joie les petits.

-Et vous avez le droit de le voir !

Les cris de joies doublèrent et ils se mirent à faire la ronde autour de leur père, sous les rires des trois adultes.

-Mitsu, Momi ! On va se faire propre ! Fit Koyuki d'autorité.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et tous les trois partirent dans la salle de bain. Naruto les suivit et les aida à se laver et à se changer pour partir ensuite vers l'hôpital, cependant la chienne resta à la maison. Naruto tint la main de Koyuki qui avait sa petite canne blanche à la place pour s'aider.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'hôpital :

-Quelles sont les règles quand on rentre dans un hôpital ? Demanda Naruto avec sérieux en regardant ses trois enfants.

-On est poli avec les gens qu'on voit, fit Mitsuaki.

-On ne crie pas, fit Momiji.

-On ne coure pas, rajouta Koyuki.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car les malades sont là pour être soigner et guérir dans le calme, firent en chœur les enfants.

-Bien. Alors on peut y aller.

La famille fut accueillit avec pleins de sourires. Tout le staff médical connaissait bien les enfants pour les avoir vu, surtout les garçons courir dans les couloirs quelques années plutôt et jusqu'à encore récemment, mais Sasuke et Naruto avaient réussi à les calmer et à leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un centre de jeu.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Naruto toqua :

« Entrez »

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir que les garçons se précipitèrent dans la pièce, se retenant avec beaucoup de difficultés de crier. Ils grimpèrent sur le lit et se jetèrent dans les bras de Sasuke, ce dernier retenant un petit cri de douleur. Naruto lâcha la main de Koyuki et tranquillement alla vers son second père. Les garçons s'écartèrent et Sasuke l'aida à monter dans le lit.

-Alors les enfants, vous avez été sage pendant mon absence ?

-Oui, fit Momiji, et on a bien écouté la maîtresse.

-On a appris à écrire des lettres... mais c'est très dure, fit Mitsuaki.

-C'est vrai, fit Sasuke, mais une fois que vous saurez bien les faire cela sera facile. Et toi Koyuki ?

-La maîtresse m'apprends à écrire mon prénom avec la machine.

-C'est super ma puce...

-Tu sors quand papa ? Demanda Mitsuaki.

-Mitsu qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à la maison ? Fit le blond mi-agacer que son fils ne l'écoute pas et mi-amuser justement pour cela.

Le petit se mit à réfléchir un instant puis dit :

-Dans quelques jours.

-Alors pas besoin de reposer la question.

-Je sortirai quand Tatie Sakura et Mamie Tsunade donneront l'autorisation pas avant.

-Tu as le droit de promener dans les couloirs ? Demanda Momiji plein d'espoir.

-Non, pas encore, demain peut-être... Je marche encore très mal...

-Mais si, on peut se promener, fit Naruto...

Et il partit quelques minutes pour revenir avec :

-Tada ! Un carrosse chromé pour Monsieur... Et tu peux même sortir de l'hôpital le temps de la promenade, Sakura à donner son autorisation.

Sasuke se contenta de sourire devant celui remplit de dents de son amant. Naruto cala le-dit carrosse près du lit et aida Sasuke. Koyuki et les garçons s'installèrent tant bien que mal sur les jambes de Sasuke mais ils ne pouvaient tenir qu'à deux, aussi Mitsuaki, se plaça à côté de Naruto.

C'est là qu'une chose frappa Sasuke : Mitsu ressemblait de plus en plus à Naruto. A part les « Moustaches » manquantes et des cheveux plus longs, le petit garçon était le portrait cracher du blond. Momiji avait pris les traits de sa grand-mère, Kushina. Quant à Koyuki, elle ressemblait à Mikoto, son autre grand-mère.

Naruto poussa son amant et les enfants, aidé de son fils, jusqu'au petit parc de l'hôpital. Les enfants discutèrent avec Sasuke durant un long moment puis une question revins sur le tapis qui avait faire s'étouffer Sasuke, alors qu'il buvait un thé :

-PapaSasu, pourquoi on n'a pas de maman ? Demanda Momiji.

Sasuke regarda son amant qui avait soupiré. Il comprit que son amant avait déjà eu droit à cette question mais qu'il avait réussi on ne sait comment à échapper à la réponse.

-C'est une question délicate mon chéri..., fit Sasuke aussi embarrassé que son amant, alors qu'il se grattait le crâne... Quand je rentrerai à la maison, on vous expliquera mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous allez tout comprendre.

-Tu sais papa, on peut comprendre, on est très intelligent, fit Mitsuaki.

-Je sais cela... mais on verra le moment venu... Bon qu'avez-vous appris d'autre ? Fit-il pour changer de conversation.

-Mitsu et moi, on apprend à lancer des kunaïs... C'est papi Iruka qui nous donne des leçons...

-Tu as donné ton accord Naruto ? Fit le brun surpris.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le regard de surprise du blond, donc il n'était pas au courant.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda ce dernier.

-...

Les deux garçons restèrent muets, ils avaient peur que leurs pères les grondent. C'est Koyuki qui répondit.

-Depuis lundi... C'est à l'école... Moi j'ai pas droit, parce je ne vois pas..., dit-elle dans un murmure qui marquait surtout un chagrin.

Sasuke la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-On t'apprendra, on ira très doucement.

-On vous apprendra aussi le Taijutsu, fit Naruto... Comme ça vous pourrez vous défendre et surtout vous dépenser le soir.

-Mais comment je vais faire moi, je vois rien ! Fit la petite fille avec un peu de colère.

-Tu verras ma Puce...

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis les enfants s'étant mis à jouer à l'aire de jeu, Naruto revint sur les leçons d'Iruka.

-Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne m'a pas prévenu !

-Il n'a peut-être pas eu l'occasion, avec tout ce qui se passe et surtout le fait que je suis à l'hôpital.

-Attends, on est samedi, et c'est depuis lundi, il aurait pu faire passer le message à mes grands-parents, qu'en même.

Sasuke se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Bon ce n'est pas un drame en soit, fit le brun.

-Non, mais regarde Koyuki, elle se sent encore mise à l'écart, et je n'aime pas la voir si triste.

-Moi non plus cela ne me plait pas mais dit toi qu'elle est différente des autres enfants.

-Non, elle ne l'est pas...

Sasuke voyait bien que Naruto avait du mal au fait que l'on « catalogue » leur fille comme cela, comme il avait été « cataloguer » étant jeune : vieille blessure du cœur qui a toujours du mal à cicatriser. Il attrapa la main de son amant et la serra tendrement pour le tempérer, car il continuait à faire l'éloge de leur fille malgré son handicap.

-Tu as raison, elle est comme les autres et elle deviendra une grande femme, et nous serons là pour le devenir, mon Amour.

Ce petit monologue, réconforta le blond et lui tira un léger sourire. Elle deviendrait la meilleure grâce à eux et à leur entourage. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement, Sakura arriva à leur hauteur, elle regarda les enfants et vit les garçons rigoler.

-Vous savez que Mitsu et Momi, rigolent en vous voyant faire ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les garçons se séparèrent et les regardèrent. Ils les virent faire des bisous à l' « air ». Ils éclatèrent de rire mais pas pour longtemps.

-Où est Koyuki ? Fit Naruto aux garçons.

-Là, fit Momiji en la montrant dans la cabane.

Naruto alla la voir et la trouva entrain de jouer, mais il remarqua qu'elle était fatiguée, elle n'arrêtait pas de bailler.

-Ca va ma Puce ?

Et elle se remit à bailler.

-Bon tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup sommeil, on va rentrer à la maison.

-Non, je veux rester avec PapaSasu.

-Papa aussi doit se reposer et moi j'ai encore du travail.

Il prit la mai de la petite fille et retournèrent vers le groupe.

-Je vais les ramener à la maison, elle est fatiguée, une bonne sieste l'attends, ainsi que vous deux, dit-il à ses fils.

-Mais on a pas sommeil, firent-ils en chœur.

-Pas de discussion ! Vous rentrez, moi aussi je suis fatigué, fit le brun et tata Sakura va finir par se fâcher si je ne retourne pas au lit.

Les garçons la regardèrent et virent un visage sévère.

-D'accord..., firent-ils en soupirant.

Ils n'arrivaient à résister face à la Rose. Les deux parents sourirent ainsi que leur amie. Tous les six retournèrent à la chambre de Sasuke. Une fois installé, ce dernier embrassa tout le monde et sa famille s'en alla.

Une fois arriver à la maison, Koyuki se glissa avec délice dans son lit, où elle s'endormit très rapidement. Les garçons, eux, rechignèrent, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils avaient rejoints le monde de l'insouciance comme leur soeur.

Dans la ,journée, Naruto passa à l'académie pour discuter avec Iruka au sujet du cour de lancer de kunai. Ce dernier s'excusa, il voulait lui faire une surprise et lui rassura qu'il faisait très attention à ce que tous les enfants ne se blessent pas. Il lui demanda cependant de ne pas mettre à l'écard Koyuki car elle le vivait mal, aussi, Iruka lui promit de lui apprendre comme aux autres les bases avec beaucoup plus d'attention. Enfin, il retourna auprès de Tsunade.

Sasuke ne sortit qu'une semaine plus tard, le temps de retrouver complètement ses forces, mais il avait encore besoin de repos. Tsunade attendit alors une semaine avant de le convoquer.

Bureau du Hokage :

-Tu te rappelles pourquoi tu es là, fit la blonde.

-Oui, je dois passer entre les mains de Inoichi pour fouiller ma mémoire.

-Te sens-tu prêt ?

-Autant que je peux l'être...

-Comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas douloureux et tu seras endormi, mais j'espère que ton corps est assez en forme pour le subir. Je serai là ainsi que Shizune pour veiller à cela.

-Très bien... Et Naruto ?

-Il est déjà au bâtiment avec Inoichi et Shizune. Tes enfants seront récupérés par Hatori et Mayuko.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le-dit bâtiment, les gens saluant comme à leur habitude Tsunade respectueusement, et Sasuke chaleureusement. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce appelée « la salle de la mémoire », la fameuse salle où l'on plaçait normalement les prisonniers dans une sorte de demi-sphère de laquelle, il n'y avait que la tête de l'interroger dépasser.

-Sasuke, Maître Hokage, firent les trois présents.

-Vu que tu n'es pas un prisonnier, on va te mettre sur cette table et te relier à une machine pour mesurer tes signes vitaux... Viens, fit Tsunade en indiquant la-dite table.

-Retire ton haut et allonge-toi.

Il le fit sous le regard, à la fois inquiet et encourageant de son amant. Tsunade et Shizune, placèrent les capteurs du monitoring, puis cette dernière injecta un somnifère. Le noiraud ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Naruto se mit à l'écart et observa. Inoichi s'approcha de Sasuke et posa sa main sur le crâne du brun, ferma les yeux et pénétra dans la mémoire.

**FLASH BACK MEMORIEL **

Au départ, il se retrouva devant Naruto, ce dernier le prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Il se sentait un peu gêner voir cette scène même s'il les avait déjà vu faire, puis en quelques secondes il fit un bon dans le temps, et vit l'unité d'Anbu de Sasuke, la mission avait commencé. Il reconnu la lisière de la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et celui de la Rivière. Ils venaient de s'établir dans un poste d'observation discret.

-Hyô (Panthère), va vers le nord à dix minutes d'ici, pose quelques pièces mais inspecte la zone avant, on se tient au courant par la radio. Uma (Cheval) tu fais la même chose mais vers le sud, quant à toi Osuushi (Taureau), idem mais à l'ouest, je fais l'est... On se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure !

-Haï ! Firent en chœur les trois Anbus.

Inoichi fit encore un bond dans la mémoire du jeune homme et vit à travers son regard qu'il se déplaçait vers une zone d'affrontement suivi de Uma, les deux autres étant déjà sur place. Quand ils arrivèrent, un homme de haute stature, venait de retirer son kunai du cœur Hyô. Osuushi était déjà mort. Les deux hommes foncèrent sur leur ennemi et quand Sasuke le vit, il resta surpris quelques secondes ainsi que son acolyte, sa peau était comme celle d'un serpent et un vrai entourait sa taille. Les deux ninjas ne purent voir le visage de l'ennemi caché par la capuche d'une longue cape, mais quand il se mit à parler, Sasuke fut prit de frisson mais surtout de doute. Il enclencha ses Sharingans au maximum de leur puissance.

-Il y avait bien longtemps, hein Sasuke ?

-Non ce n'est pas vrai, tu es mort ! On t'a tué !

-On dirait que non ! Fit-il avec rire sarcastique.

Les deux ninjas de Konaha se mirent en position et commencèrent à attaquer.

-Doton : La Vague de Boue ! Fit Uma en composant très rapidement le jutsu.

Cette dernière se forma et d'un geste d'Uma, elle se dirigea vers leur ennemi, qui sauta très haut pour y échapper. Du coup Sasuke enchaîna :

-Katon : Boule de Feu Suprême !

Mais l'autre retomba rapidement et lança des boules explosives. Les deux Anbus eurent juste le temps de sauter en arrière qu'il lança une attaque :

-Suiton : L'Hydre marin !

Une sorte de grand dragon d'eau à trois têtes apparut et chacune des têtes cracha un jet d'eau puissant comme une cascade. Sasuke contra deux des trois jet par un Katon très puissant qui provoqua un énorme brouillard. Uma tenta de contrer une des têtes avec un Doton, mais ce dernier provoqua un torrent de boue. Le terrain était devenu très dangereux pour les deux Anbus. Leur ennemi en profita pour s'éloigner, ayant constaté la même chose, mais les deux autres le suivirent.

Les attaques s'enchainèrent jusqu'à :

-Nagini ! Attaque !

Le serpent se détacha rapidement de l'homme et fonça vers les deux hommes, ces derniers tentant de tuer l'animal. Ce dernier se faufila par un trou dans la terre.

-Méfie-toi de ce serpent, fit Sasuke, elle est très dangereuse, on est paralysé en quelques secondes et meurs dans la minute !

Ils continuèrent cependant à attaquer l'homme. C'est alors que le serpent, qui était une femelle, surgit brutalement devant eux. Uma n'eut pas le temps de réagit qu'il se fit mordre au bras. Sasuke enclencha Susanoo et balança violemment le bras du monstre contre le serpent qui lâcha prise et se réfugia dans la lisière. Sasuke rattrapa son compagnon :

-Désolé... De t'avoir... déçu...

-Non tu ne m'as pas déçu...

Et l'Anbu derrière son masque, ferma les yeux à tout jamais. Il le posa délicatement mais rapidement et partit à la poursuite de l'autre fou. Arrivé dans la forêt où l'autre s'était réfugié il hurla :

-KABUTO ! TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour avoir une réponse :

-Que tu es devenu sentimental ! Orochimaru n'aurait jamais du te choisir ! Tu es un faible !

C'est alors que le serpent bondit sur Sasuke qui enclencha de nouveau Susanoo, juste à temps. Kabuto apparut au même moment :

-Pourquoi te caches-tu sous cette apparence ?

-Pour mieux tromper l'ennemi et jusqu'à présent cela à marcher.

Le Henge se dissipa et Sasuke reconnu parfaitement Kabuto mais, il y avait une chose bizarre avec cet homme et il n'aurait su dire quoi si ce n'est qu'il était différent par rapport à sa dernière rencontre. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus à ses réflexions et recommença à l'attaquer.

Inoichi fit encore un bon. Il sentait le corps de Sasuke épuiser et voyait le soit-disant Kabuto dans le même état. Il vit à travers les yeux de Sasuke, que le Susanoo se des-enclenchait à cause de l'épuisement. Et ce fut à ce moment là que le serpent attaqua. Sasuke ne put éviter l'attaque et se fit mordre.

Cependant le venin mis beaucoup plus de temps à faire son effet et il mit ses dernières forces dans de nouvelles attaques :

-Katon : Eruption Solaire !

Un grand arc de feu se dirigea vers l'ennemi, mais n'étant pas assez puissante elle ne toucha que très légèrement « Kabuto ». Ce dernier semblait être brûlé au bras mais pas assez pour être immobilisé. Alors que Sasuke allait retentait le jutsu, son corps se fit encore plus mou, plus engourdit ce que remarqua l'homme en face de lui, et ce dernier, envoya des aiguilles empoisonnées.

Sasuke envoya tant bien que mal, une rafale de shuriken que lui renvoya en partit l'homme et il ne put les éviter et s'effondra. Ils s'étaient fichés un peu de partout sur la face avant de son corps, et il saignait abondamment.

-Tu n'es plus qu'une loque, fit « Kabuto » en s'approchant de lui. C'est la fin pour le Grand Sasuke. Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de ton frère.

-Soit maudit..., fit faiblement Sasuke.

-Toi le premier...

Il était entrain de perdre connaissance et la dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut « Kabuto » fuyant dans la forêt profonde, le serpent de nouveau enroulé à sa taille.

Inoichi refit un bon et se retrouva dans le clair obscure de la nuit, sentant comme une présence près de lui. Tournant sa tête, il vit Naruto endormit. Il comprit que c'était à ce moment là que Sasuke s'était réveillé depuis son retour au village. Il se déconnecta de la mémoire et retourna à la réalité.

**FIN FLASH BACK MEMORIEL**

Quand il revint à lui, il fut surprit de se retrouver assis et des capteurs sur lui.

-Tu nous as fait peur Inoichi, fit Tsunade.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Fit ce dernier un peu perdu.

-Tout en restant connecter à Sasuke, tu t'es senti mal... Tu as commencé à transpirer et à saigner du nez, puis il y a quelques minutes tu t'es mis à vaciller, du coup nous t'avons assis, en prenant garde de ne pas te déconnecter.

-Sasuke est plus ou moins dans le même état que vous Yamanaka-san, fit Naruto.

Ce dernier regardait le jeune homme, Naruto était entrain d'essuyer le sang qui coulait d'une des narines. Les capteurs indiqués que son cœur et sa tension revenaient à la normale.

-Cela fait combien de temps que je fouille sa mémoire ?

-Trois quart d'heure, fit Shizune en tendant un verre d'eau à l'homme.

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

Et pendant une bonne demi-heure, il fit le rapport sur la mémoire de Sasuke et ce qu'il avait ressentit.

-Si je comprends bien, par rapport à ce que tu viens de me dire, je comprends mieux ce que tu viens de vivre, ainsi que Sasuke inconsciemment... Tu as ressentis la peur, la douleur psychique et physique de Sasuke, et ton corps a réagit. Sasuke a tout revécu, il savait mais même endormi son subconscient réagit au stimuli... En réactivant sa mémoire, il l'a vécu comme un cauchemar, plus la fatigue parce qu'il n'est pas complètement guéri, ont provoqué la même chose que toi...

-Baa-chan, je t'avais dis que c'était trop tôt...

-Je sais, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'on ne pouvait faire autrement... Je lui ai laissé une semaine complète au lieu des quelques jours. Je ne pouvais repousser indéfiniment.

Naruto soupira puis caressa la joue de son amant endormi. Elle avait raison et il le savait très bien.

-Inoichi, je te laisse le reste de la matinée pour récupérer, je veux ton rapport en fin d'après-midi.

-Bien Maître Hokage.

Il salua tout le monde et s'en alla. Une demi-heure plus tard Sasuke se réveilla, avec l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus. Tsunade lui rapporta la recherche d'Inoichi, lui demandant si au final, il avait une idée sur ce qui l'embêtait au sujet de « Kabuto », mais ce dernier ne voyait toujours pas, elle le renvoya chez pour se reposer, accordant par la-même une journée à Naruto.

Trois semaines plus tard :

Sasuke s'en était remis et avait repris les missions, mais aucune ne concernait « Kabuto ». Depuis la bataille, l'homme s'était fait discret.

Tsunade avait fini par réunir au village, les Kages et les Chefs des Petits Pays alliés, pour faire un peu le point.

-Donc vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ? Demanda le Raikage.

-Oui, mais il y a toujours le fait du pourquoi, il est différent d'avant. Sasuke s'est remémoré plus d'une fois le combat et à relever de nouvelles choses à son sujet.

-Lesquelles ? Fit la Mizukage.

-D'après ses souvenirs, le serpent n'est plus relié à lui, comme le ferait un parasite. Elle s'enroule juste autour de lui.

-Elle ? Fit Mifune.

-Oui... C'est une femelle... Son nom est Nagini, elle est l'enfant de Manda, donc très puissante. D'après Sasuke qui en avait entendu parler par Orochimaru, elle est jeune, mais atteindra la taille de son paternelle d'ici deux ou trois ans... Ces serpents grandissent très rapidement, arrivés aux stades de leur puberté... Donc si on attend trop longtemps, le problème sera encore plus grand, sans mauvais jeu de mot... Il a remarqué aussi qu'il avait plus l'apparence du serpent que du dragon comme durant la 4ème grande guerre.

-Il aurait régressé ? Fit Gaara.

-Possible... Sasuke et Itachi... surtout Itachi, ont fait en sorte de le tuer enfin, ils avaient crus le tuer... Cependant cela lui a fait perdre énormément de chakra... Peut-être que Itachi avait bloqué une grande partie des Gentetsus... Mais cela on ne le saura jamais, même Sasuke qui était présent n'en a pas le souvenir...

C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez ! Fit fermement Tsunade.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Naruto.

-Veuillez, excusez mon retard..., fit-il en s'inclinant.

-Pourquoi as-tu un quart d'heure de retard ? Fit Tsunade. Tu sais pourtant que tu devais être présent.

-Je sais Tsunade-sama... Il y a eu un soucis à la maison... Mes enfants sont tous malades, j'ai du attendre l'arrivée de mes grands-parents et le retour de Sasuke, ainsi que la venue de Sakura...

-Comment vont-ils ? Demanda la Mizukage, touchée par le soupir lâcher du Blond.

-Ils vont devoir rester à la maison, une bonne semaine... Ils ont tous les trois l'angine..., fit-il avec un nouveau soupir... Merci de votre sollicitude, Mizukage-sama.

Il s'installa près de Tsunade, et la réunion repris pour un moment. Puis Tsunade demanda :

-Shizune, fait venir Shikamaru avec les indices relevés l'équipe d'Anbu lors de la récupération de Sasuke.

-Hai...

Et elle s'en alla rapidement.

-Vous avez relevé beaucoup de chose ? Fit le Tsuchikage.

-Non peu... Nous avons des fragments de peau, des échantillons de sang, des kunaïs et des Shurikens avec les « empreintes » de notre ennemi, fit Tsunade.

-Nous allons vous fournir des échantillons de peaux et une arme de Kabuto, cela vous permettra d'avoir des données supplémentaires à votre disposition. L'échantillon de sang, vous devez encore en avoir, non ? Fit Naruto.

Tous hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

-Vous aurez aussi, une copie du rapport de Inoichi Yamanaka, notre expert dans la fouille mémorielle, de quand il est rentré dans l'esprit de Sasuke, rajouta Tsunade.

C'est alors qu'on toqua et que deux personnes entrèrent après l'accord de Tsunade. Shikamaru s'inclina et posa ce qu'il avait amené.

-Voici ce que vous avez demander Maître Hokage.

-Merci Shikamaru.

Shizune se mit à faire la distribution, puis une fois en main chacun regarda les éléments.

-Nous ferons nous même des examens, pour voir si nous décelons autre chose, fit Gaara.

-Merci Kazekage.

-Nous aussi, fit la Mizukage.

Tous furent du même avis.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Kurama interpela Naruto :

« Gamin... »

Ce dernier alla à la salle de Kurama et se retrouva devant le grand renard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurama ?

-Une des armes présentes n'est pas celle de notre homme... Il a du être blessé avec puis l'a retourné contre Sasuke... J'ai ressenti du chakra imprégné... Il est mêlé au sang... Il faut que tu la récupères, on va essayer de récupérer des infos.

-Comment ?

-On va s'en servir comme d'un émetteur.

-Comme avec Nagato ?

-Tout juste le Mioche ! Tu vas passer une de tes mains au dessus des armes au fur et à mesure, je te dirai quand t'arrêter.

-Ok...

Il revint à lui, et remarqua que tous l'observaient inquiet.

-Naruto, cela fait la quatrième fois que je t'appelle.

-Désolé... Kurama avait à me dire quelque chose... Je vais faire quelque chose à sa demande, laissez moi faire.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Gaara.

-Retrouvez l'arme où le chakra de Kabuto est encore bien présent et m'en servir d'émetteur.

-Quoi ? Fit très surprise Tsunade.

Naruto se leva et passa sa main sur chaque arme, s'avançant petit à petit vers celles tenues par les autres Kages et Chefs...

-Kurama... Tu le sens toujours ?

« Oui, il n'est pas loin... »

Naruto continua, jusqu'à :

« C'est celle là !, fit le Renard avec un léger grondement. »

-Tu es sûr ?

« Oui, Gamin ! »

Naruto, récupéra l'arme poser devant Mifune, kunai recouvert complètement de sang et s'éloigna un peu. Tsunade s'approcha légèrement inquiète. Naruto resta immobile, les yeux dans les vagues.

« Il y a assez de chakra pour qu'on essaie de le repérer. A deux cela amplifiera le champ de recherche... »

-J'espère qu'on va le trouver ce salaud...

Naruto passa en mode Senju puis se planta le kunaï dans la main avec rapidité lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur. Tsunade se plaça encore plus près du jeune homme. Naruto ré-ouvrit les yeux, tout en serrant les dents faces à la douleur, puis il se laissa envahir par les images. Son regard était devenu fixe, comme vide, qui semblait être accroché à un point imaginaire.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes, ce qui inquiéta tout le monde car Naruto saignait abondamment de la main, son front couvert de sueur...

Naruto lui voyait défilé le paysage rapidement, lui arrachant par moment un haut le cœur comme s'il était dans un grand-huit. Il venait de passer la frontière du Pays du Riz... L'ennemi était bien là-bas...

-Hokage-sama, il faut l'arrêter, il est pas loin de s'évanouir ! S'écria Mifune.

Et juste à ce moment là, les jambes de Naruto cédèrent, mais il était toujours dans sa recherche. Tsunade essaya de le faire revenir en parlant, lui tapotant les joues mais rien n'y faisait.

« On l'a presque trouvé ! »

Le nez du blond se mit à saigner, il avait un pic de fièvre. Alors que Tsunade allait lui assener une claque magistrale pour le faire revenir parmi eux, le Senju se des-enclencha. Naruto s'effondra dans les bras de sa Baa-chan, avec un sourire triomphale mais épuisé..

-Gagné..., fit-il dans un murmure avant de fermer les yeux.

-Shizune aide-moi !

La jeune femme s'approcha. Elle retira le kunaï et soigna la main, pendant que Tsunade vérifiait si tout allait bien pour le jeune homme.

-Alors ? La fièvre est déjà entrain de diminuer mais cela lui a couté beaucoup de chakra, il besoin de repos.

C'est alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux mais d'un regard rougeoyant.

-Kurama ?

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit, la Vieille ? Fit le Renard de façon ironique mais fatigué »

-A la ferme, la carpette ! Alors ?

« Nous avons retrouvé, le Sac à main ambulant ainsi que son Porte-feuille qui mord... »

Tous sourirent à la description que le Renard avait fait de Kabuto et Nagini.

« Il est bien au Pays du Riz... Chez notre cher ami, le Seigneur Yu... Et on a remarqué autre chose...»

-Tu es sûr ?

« La défraichit, tu crois qu'on se serait mis dans cet état pour rien ? Notre info c'est du béton. »

Tsunade commençait à avoir la veine temporale qui pulsait un max, par la colère. Comment ce Sac à Puce l'appeler ? Aucun respect !

« On vous donnera les autres infos, après notre repos bien mérité... Moi-même je suis épuisé, cela m'a bouffé beaucoup de chakra, donc je dois faire le plein avec un long dodo... Bon à la revoyure la compagnie ! »

Naruto referma les yeux.

-Je propose qu'on remette la réunion à plus tard, fit Tsunade.

-Oui, Naruto a besoin de repos là, fit la Mizukage.

-Shizune, fait venir un brancard, il sera mieux dessus que sur le sol.

Et c'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, Naruto se retrouva installé dessus, et reconduit chez lui par l'équipe médicale et Tsunade.

Quand ils arrivèrent au domicile, seuls les adultes étaient présent, les enfants dormaient tous, ce qui rassuraient tout le monde. Tsunade expliqua ce qui c'était passé puis après quelques recommandations, une fois Naruto installé dans le lit conjugal, s'en retourna à la tour et l'équipe médicale à l'hôpital.

-On va avoir beaucoup de travail mon chéri aujourd'hui, fit Mayuko en souriant.

-Je vois cela... Sasuke, va te reposer... Les gamins ont du te refiler l'angine, tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude...

-Hmm ! Fit-il mi-véxé, mi-amusé.

Le vieux couple avait appris à déchiffrer le language Uchihin au fil du temps, et regardèrent le jeune homme partir avec un léger sourire vers sa chambre mais aussi avec une grande fatigue. Effectivement aujourd'hui, ils avaient beaucoup de travail.

_TBC..._

_Alors vous a-t-il plus ? Avez vous aimé le jeu de réplique entre Tsunade et Kurama ? Je suis presque sûr que « Oui ». J'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous à tous !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Salut tout le monde !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien, et que vos débuts de vacances sont cools._

_D'abord je souhaite félicités toutes celles et ceux qui ont passé soit un brevet, un bac ou le 2ème partiel de la fac. C'est pas toujours évident d'y arriver et je souhaite de tout cœur que vous ayez obtenus de bon voire très bon résultats._

_Sinon,_

_Je remercie tout le monde de prendre encore le temps de suivre cette histoire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous pourriez voir, je ne les vois pas toutes malgré mes nombreuses relectures._

_Je remercie également tous mes reviewers : Cheikh Tidiane, Juju, Naru-Sasu, 7-cloclo-7, Patatoes, Hura-carnage, Mini-yuya, Caprice, Loveless, Kvt86, Misaki, Laure59, Sasunarudu59._

_Je suis toujours aussi étonnée mais aussi émerveillée de voir que cette fic dépasse les frontières de la France et de l'Europe même. Les lecteurs anomymes ou non, viennent des quatre coins de monde et je suis vraiment touchée._

_Quelques réponses aux questions posés ou autres :_

_Tidiane : Maintenant je mets entre trois et quatre semaines pour écrire mon chapitre. Je n'ai plus trop de temps pour faire un chapitre par semaine : c'est ça d'avoir une famille. Sinon, je ne peux te prévenir par mail, car -FF. Net- ne fait plus apparaître les adresses mails ou blogs, désolée. Mais si tu mets l'histoire en alerte, tu sauras que le nouveau chapitre est arrivé._

_Juju : Et oui, mais les explications vont arriver._

_Naru-Sasu : Je n'ai plus ton blog, j'ai supprimé mon compte blog, trop de pervers me contactait._

_Patatoes : Merci pour la correction, surtout qu'au début je le marquais bien et merci pour la correction du nom du serpent._

_Sinon, merci à tous pour vos encouragement._

_Dans ce chapitre il y a aussi une réponse d'une question qui a été posé il y a quelques chapitres de cela, j'espère donc que la réponse vous conviendra._

_J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est pas toujours évident d'écrire en pleine journée avec les enfants, et le soir en ce moment je suis K-O._

_NB : J'ai porté une petite modification et fait une petite correction_

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

Sacrifice... partie 18

Il avait fallu deux jours à Naruto – et Kurama – pour récupérer. Au bout de quelques heures le blond s'était réveillé, mais était resté cloué au lit par le manque de force. Sasuke fut dans le même état que les enfants par-contre, avec pour ordre de se reposer un maximum, du coup, Hatori et Mayuko furent très occupés.

Deux jours après la recherche un peu particulière et surtout au final dangereuse de Naruto et Kurama pour retrouver le-dit Kabuto, Tsunade réorganisa la réunion, le blond à ses côtés.

-Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Demanda la Mizukage.

-Oui, bien mieux... Merci pour votre sollicitude tout le monde.

-Qu'as-tu appris jeune homme ? En tout cas tu nous as fais une belle frayeur l'autre jour.

-Désolé... Avec Kurama, nous avons retrouvé la trace de notre recruteur... Même s'il part faire ses recrutements, il revient toujours au même point de départ.

-Comment en es-tu sûr ? Fit le Raikage. Le Pays du Riz est très vaste et il peu avoir plusieurs planques.

-C'est vrai... Il a du garder les laboratoires d'Orochimaru installé un peu de partout dans le Pays, mais sa principale planque est chez le Seigneur Yu.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Demanda sa Baa-chan.

-Sa chambre est un labo... Et nous avons vu une conversation entre Yu et lui alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre.

Tous restèrent interdit face à cette révélation.

-Kurama a comprit pourquoi il était à la fois si semblable et si différent à la fois... Le Kabuto que nous voyons à présent est un clone.

-Hein ? Firent-ils tous surpris.

-C'est impossible ! Rugit le Raikage en tapant du point. Un clone ne peut survivre sans l'original.

-C'est vrai ! Fit le Tsuchikage.

-C'est possible, fit Gaara. Il a fait comme avec Zetsu.

-...

-Ce que veut dire Gaara, c'est qu'il a créé un corps à partir de son patrimoine génétique, fit Tsunade en soupirant.

-Oui, c'est cela... Il se régénère dans une cuve remplit d'un liquide bleu. Il respire grâce à un masque. Il est surveillé pendant ce temps par un clone d'ombre ainsi que de Nagini. C'est comme cela que nous les avons vu.

-Mais pourquoi est-il différent de l'original ? Demanda Mifune.

Tous se regardèrent se demandant la même chose, puis tournèrent leurs têtes vers le blond. Il semblait ailleurs. C'est alors qu'il ferma les yeux puis les ré-ouvrit avec le regard rougeoyant.

-Kurama-sama, firent-ils tous respectueusement.

-Bonjour à tous ! Salut Gros Néné !

-KURAMA ! rugit de fureur la blonde, se retenant de frapper Naruto qui y était pour rien pour ce pic envoyer.

Pourquoi adorait-il se foutre ainsi ouvertement de sa figure surtout devant autant de monde ?

-Tu me casses les oreilles avec tes hurlements, la Gâteuse !

-La ferme, plumeau sur pattes ! Gronda-t-elle.

-Si moi, je suis un plumeau, alors je vais te dépoussiérer, la Momie.

-Momie ? Comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi ? Fit elle de manière très colérique.

-C'est pas moi qui fait semblant d'être jeune, hein ! Une fois le masque tombé, on dirait une pomme ratatinée !

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la Momie, Gros Paillasson Ambulant ? S'écria-t-elle.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit la Vieille Mégère ? Vociféra-t-il.

Et pendant près de cinq minutes, le démon Renard et la Godaïme se balancèrent des noms d'oiseaux, sous les regards amusés au début puis fatigués de tous. Ce fut Gaara qui mit fin à ce pingpong verbal.

-Et si nous en revenions à notre sujet principal, s'il vous plaît ?

Les deux protagonistes de cette longue dispute, se redonnèrent une certaine contenance puis Kurama répondit enfin à la question de Mifune.

-Il a du commencé à créer ce clone bien avant la guerre. Avec les traits, le patrimoine génétique qu'il avait déjà à l'époque, dit-il avant de réfléchir quelques secondes... Cependant il est très fort et bien plus que sous sa forme dragon... Son chakra est plus puissant mais il ne montre pas tout. Il a une bonne défense également.

-Laquelle ? Demanda le Raikage.

-Mademoiselle, Je-te-mord-tu meurs !

-Il n'a pas tord...

-Pourquoi alors, Uchiha Sasuke n'est pas mort ? fit le vieux Onoki.

-Il a failli mourir entre le venin et ses blessures. Le fait qu'il est résisté au venin, est du au fait qu'il s'est fait mordre un certain nombre de fois durant son séjour chez Orochimaru, et qu'il a reçu l'injection des sérums. Cela la quasiment immunisé. D'où la lente réaction chez lui, alors que cela à tuer son coéquipier en même pas une minute, fit Tsunade. Il a été retrouvé à temps.

-Donc il est tout aussi réel que l'original, fit Mifune, et nous ne connaissons qu'en partie sa force. Pensez-vous qu'il est capable d'utiliser l'Edo Tensei ? Demanda-t-il au Renard.

-Je ne pense pas, fit Kurama.

-Développe..., fit Tsunade très sérieuse.

-Aucun corps n'a disparu, je me trompe ?

-En effet, c'est la base de ce jutsu, mais peut-être qu'il utilise ceux des ninjas d'Oto, fit le Tsuchikage.

-Possible, mais pourquoi alors il recrute les nukenins les plus fort, les plus dangereux ? Dit-il en sachant que son hôte avait lu et relu les fiches à leurs sujets.

-Durant la grande guerre, il prenait n'importe qui et imposait l'Edo Tensei, fit remarquer Gaara.

-Exact Gaara, fit Kurama. Il avait aussi fait des clones de Zetsu. Donc on peut en conclure, qu'il était au summum du Clonage cellulaire... Je ne serai pas surpris qu'il est intégré des cellules de ninja puissant dans son propre clone. Donc, on peut dire qu'il nous a montré réellement que ce qu'il voulait que l'on voit. Mais un homme seul, même avec les plus grandes capacités de ninja qu'il peut avoir, ne peut rien contre une énorme armée.

-Très juste, d'où ce recrutement... Il nous manque pas mal d'éléments à son sujet, sinon plein de supposition, ce qui n'aide pas, fit le Renard grondant.

-En peut de temps il a recruté pas mal de monde, rajouta Gaara.

-C'est vrai, d'après nos dernières recherches, rajouta la Mizukage, il a encore recruter, mais il a envoyé deux de ses nouveaux partenaires.

-Cela en fait combien ? demanda le Chef du Pays de la Rivière.

Tsunade regarda son dossier et dit :

-Nous en étions à 53, mais s'il a encore recruter... Mizukage ?

-D'après nos Anbus, trois autres ninjas l'ont rejoint. Deux autres ont refusé préférant faire cavaliers seuls.

-Donc on en est à 56.

-J'ai ressentit autre chose, fit le Renard... Et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il n'a fait que très peu de recrutement, si on regarde bien.

-Comment cela ? Fit Onoki très perplexe.

-Son chakra est très intense... Aussi puissant que celui de Naruto et moi réuni...

Tous restèrent interdit face à la nouvelle.

-Nous sommes perdus, alors fit la Mizukage défaitiste.

-Je vous interdit de parler comme cela ! Fit le Renard très durement... On a une chance surtout avec le Gamin.

-Mais avec ce que vous venez de nous apprendre Kurama-sama...

-J'ai une solution mais je dois en discuter avec le petit d'abord... Il en va de sa vie après tout.

-Bien on vous laisse faire.

-Bien... Il faut que vous agissiez rapidement, si vous ne voulez pas plus de monde sur le dos, fit remarqué le Renard... Bon je vais vous laisser.

-Kurama-sama ! Firent-ils tous en chœur.

Naruto baissa la tête puis la releva rapidement son regard azur scrutant tout le monde.

-Kurama n'a pas tord. Et il vous faudra vos meilleurs éléments..., fit le blond. Ce qui est sûr, sans être imbu de moi-même, c'est que je dois faire partie de cette équipe.

-Naruto, tu as une famille à présent, fit la Mizukage.

-C'est vrai, et je suis le futur Hokage, mais je reste avant tout un ninja, et en tant que tel je me dois non seulement de protéger ma famille mais aussi tout mon village. De plus nous avons un atout supplémentaire.

-Lequel ? Fit Onoki.

Le regard de Naruto changea.

-Le Rinnegan ? Mais c'est vrai !

-As-tu eu l'occasion de t'entrainer ? Fit le Raikage.

-Oui, cela n'a pas été facile au début, car je n'arrivais à l'activer que par la colère, et il en fallait beaucoup pour. Alors en discutant avec mes amis et avec Baa-chan, j'ai trouvé un moyen plus facile en m'inspirant un sannin légendaire.

-Lequel ? Demanda Mifune.

-Rikudô Sennin... J'utilise un souvenir que je ne peux et ne veux refouler, un souvenir qui me fait beaucoup de bien, même s'il a été douloureux... La naissance de mes enfants. C'est dans le soucis de les protéger que le Rinnegan s'enclenche... Je n'arrive pas a utilisé tous les jutsus de Nagato car bien trop dévastateur, mais celui que je sais bien utiliser et que j'ai utilisé d'instinct, est le Tendo... Seulement je ne peux l'utiliser que très rarement, c'est un jutsu très dangereux même pour moi... Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus pour ne pas abattre mon jeu.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment puis vers midi la réunion prit fin. Après le déjeuner les Kages et les Chefs des Pays étrangers s'en retournèrent chez eux, se promettant comme toujours de se tenir informer des dernières découvertes.

Deux semaines plus tard :

Plus personne n'avait des nouvelles de Kabuto, et n'avait retenté l'expérience pour le retrouver avec l'aide de Naruto et Kurama, c'était bien trop dangereux au final pour le blond et son squatteur comme aimait appeler Tsunade pour narguer le Renard.

Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pu échappé cette fois-ci aux explications de comment les enfants étaient nés puisque qu'ils n'avaient pas de maman.

**FLASH BACK**

Naruto et Sasuke étaient tranquillement installés sur la canapé sirotant un thé quand débarqua d'un coup les enfants devant eux :

-Papas, comment on fait les bébés ?

La première réaction qu'eurent les deux parents, fut de recracher pour l'un son thé et l'autre l'avaler de travers, ce qui fit rire les enfants d'ailleurs. Ils durent reprendre une certaine contenance avant de pouvoir répondre à la question et surtout se consulter du regard pour être sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Il faut une maman et un papa, fit Sasuke. C'est comme cela que naisse les bébés.

-Alors pourquoi on a deux papas et pas de maman ? Fit Momiji, les bras croisés, et un regard très sérieux.

-Maman est morte ? Demanda Koyuki.

Ses frères et elle, savaient ce que cela signifiait la Mort, même à leur âge. Ils en entendaient souvent parler autour d'eux et ils savaient que Sasuke avait failli l'être.

-Non ma chérie, fit Naruto avec douceur.

Alors Naruto se leva et alla fouiller dans la bibliothèque.

Un soir après le retour de Sasuke à la maison, ils avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit de comment leur expliquer et en étaient venus à une certaine conclusion. Leur cacher le moins de chose possible.

Il sortit un album de photo puis se remit à côté de Sasuke. Les enfants s'installèrent sur le sol devant les jambes de leurs pères, alors que Naruto, posait l'album encore fermer sur la table basse.

-Alors c'est vrai que normalement il faut une maman et un papa pour faire un bébé. Vous, vous êtes des enfants qui avaient eu une maman un peu particulière.

Il ouvrit l'album et les garçons découvrirent une femme aussi blonde que Naruto, avec les rondeurs de la femme enceinte.

-C'est qui ? fit Mitsuaki.

-C'est moi...

Koyuki se retourna vers son père malgré qu'elle ne le voyait pas, avec un visage de grande surprise.

-Vous savez que les ninjas peuvent changer d'apparence.

-Comme il a fait PapaSasu une fois, en se déguisant en un vilain monsieur ?fit Momiji.

-Oui, fit ce dernier. Cette technique s'appelle le henge. Tonton Konohamaru adore le faire.

-C'est vrai, surtout quand il se déguise en fille et que Tata Moegi elle finit par le frapper, renchérit Mitsu.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et les parents confirmèrent.

-Donc, reprit Naruto. On m'a demandé de prendre l'apparence d'une fille, mais les vieux conseillés étaient méchants et ont tout bloquer pour que je ne redevienne un garçon avant un moment.

-Normalement la transformation, c'est comme si on mettait un costume et qu'on se maquillait, rajouta Sasuke. On reste un garçon ou une fille en dedans... Mais à cause de Kurama, PapaSasu, quand il se transforme, il devient vraiment une fille.

-Vous arrivez à comprendre? Demanda le blond.

-Oui... T'as de vrai tétés aussi gros que Baa-chan alors ! fit Momiji avec un gros sourire.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un sourire amusé. Si Tsunade l'entendait, elle passerait le savon du siècle au garçonnet.

-Donc les méchants conseillés ont fait en sortent que je vous ai. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, mais je ne regrette pas de vous avoir eu. Ce que je regrette c'est qu'on ne m'a pas laissé le choix et surtout que cela pouvait être dangereux pour moi et surtout pour vous. Je regrette aussi, qu'ils ont tout caché à Baa-chan... Au début Papa n'était pas du coup au courant que vous alliez voir le jour, puis quand il l'a su il a été très heureux.

Il fit une pause et tourna les pages de l'album, montrant l'évolution de son ventre.

-Tu devais avoir mal au ventre, alors ? Fit Mitsu.

-Un peu, surtout quand vous bougiez beaucoup... Et là, fit-il en montrant une photo après leur naissance, vous n'aviez que quelques heures et vous n'étiez pas bien grands et fragile.

-Grand comment Papa ? Fit Koyuki.

Son père lui prit ses mains et les écarta un peu.

-Grand comme ça, comme ton bébé.

Les enfants restèrent silencieux.

-Quand vous avez été assez fort pour ne plus avoir besoin du lait qui sort des tétés comme les vrais maman, Mamie Tsunade à fait en sorte que je redevienne un garçon. Donc c'est pour cela qu'en réalité vous avez deux papas.

-Donc t'es une maman-papa ! Fit Mitsu très sérieux.

-On peut dire cela.

Les deux parents expliquèrent encore deux trois choses, et une fois les enfants satisfaits, ils eurent enfin la paix.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ce jour là, la famille Uchiha-Uzumaki se rendirent au dojo de l'académie pour donner les premiers cours de Taijutsu aux enfants. L'école étant fermée pour le week-end, ils avaient eu l'autorisation de l'utiliser. Ils devaient passer tout l'après-midi là-bas.

-PapaNaru, comment je vais faire moi ? Demanda Koyuki.

-Je vais t'aider. Pendant que papa s'occupe des garçons, moi je vais t'aider, tu verras se sera très facile.

Sasuke s'installa d'un côté du dojo avec les garçons, de l'autre Naruto avec leur fille. Ils commencèrent à apprendre les bases des mouvements mais d'abord ils les firent s'échauffer avec des étirements qu'ils avaient déjà maitrisés.

Naruto mettait en position sa fille, et l'aidait à faire le mouvement, plusieurs fois en lui donnant cependant des instructions. Une fois sûr que la petite avait comprit il la lâchait et elle refaisait le mouvement en suivant le rythme dicter par la voix de Sasuke.

Ils apprirent d'abord à avancer en gardant bien l'équilibre sur une ligne imaginaire, les mains dernières le dos, la jambe avant bien élancé, ce qu'ils maitrisèrent rapidement puis faisant le même mouvement mais en donnant un coup de poing devant eux tout en avançant, les mouvements des bras étant inversé de ceux des jambes. Une fois bien maitrisé, ils passèrent à un autre exercice.

En fin de journée, les deux parents furent à la fois impressionner mais fier de voir qu'ils apprenaient vite, surtout Koyuki malgré son handicap. Ils réitérèrent l'expérience le lendemain encore au dojo puis le reste du temps à la maison.

Ils firent des progrès très rapidement dans le taijutsu. Au moins ils pouvaient se défendre si on les embêtait. Koyuki, avait largement compensait son problème de vue par l'ouïe. Celle-ci s'était affinée et elle pouvait au bout d'un mois d'entrainement arrêter quasiment tous les coups de ses frères. Elle se sentait très fière d'elle et surtout, elle avait enfin admis qu'elle était une petite fille comme les autres, qu'elle pouvait faire plein de chose, malgré sa cécité.

Naruto et Sasuke, avaient plus d'une fois emmener les enfants sur leur ancien terrain d'entrainement. Pendant que les petits s'entrainaient, eux même se maintenaient en forme sachant au fond d'eux que bientôt ils devraient partir affronter Kabuto et sa clique.

Alors que la fin de l'été approchait, une nouvelle allait avoir l'effet d'une bombe.

Ce jour là, juste avant la mauvaise nouvelle, Naruto essayait de mettre au point, un nouveau jutsu avec l'aide de Kurama pour contrer Kabuto, un jutsu mélangeant son Rinnegan et le mode Biiju, elle devait être l'ultime recourt pour détruite ReptileMan avant d'être obligé d'utiliser la bombe biiju qui était très dévastatrice.

Le jeune hôte et son invité, savaient aussi que le mode Biiju était puissant mais épuisant. Le blond ne pouvait rester sur ce mode que vingt minutes. Vingt minutes d'éternité comme vingt minutes qui passait très rapidement. Vingt minutes sur lequel tout se jouait, cela avait été ainsi lorsqu'il avait fini par se battre contre le Madara qui s'était battu contre les Kages.

Alors que son jutsu stoppait et le laissait complètement épuisé sur le sol du terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe 7, un Anbu vint le chercher.

-Naruto-sama, le Maitre Hokage vous attend de toute urgence dans son bureau.

-...

-Naruto-sama ?

-Hum ? Fit-il sans vraiment le voir

-On vous attend à la tour... Vous êtes épuisé, voulez-vous que je vous aide ?

-Je veux bien, fit-il en s'asseyant doucement.

L'homme au masque de loup s'approcha et lui tendit les mains que le blond prit et fut soulever de terre.

-Buvez un peu, vous êtes déshydraté, fit-il en tendant sa gourde.

-Merci... La mienne est vide...

Le blond bu d'une traite l'eau fraîche puis les deux hommes prirent le chemin retour vers le village, mais à l'allure du jeune homme, c'est à dire avec une aide. Il sortit de sa sacoche un kunai, celui de son père fait spécialement pour la téléportation.

-Accrochez vous à mon bras...

L'homme s'exécuta et Naruto, injecta son chakra dans la lame. Ils disparurent pour réapparaitre dans le bureau de Tsunade. L'Anbu eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Tsunade se précipita et vérifia si tout allait bien chez son « petit-fils »

-Il était entrain de s'entrainer quand j'arrivais. Il est complètement épuisé.

-Je vois cela.

Elle commença à lui transmettre un peu de chakra afin de le réveiller.

-Tsunade-baba ?...

-Gros Nigaud... Tu dois te reposer !

-C'est pas ça, fit-il en s'asseyant... La technique nous bouffe pas mal de chakra... Après seulement trois essais j'étais mort ainsi que Kurama.

-Alors il va falloir trouver autre chose !

-Mais...

-Pour une fois écoute moi.

-Ok...

Il se leva difficilement du sol pour s'installer sur le petit canapé.

-Qui a-t-il de si urgent au fait ?

-Kabuto refait parler de lui avant hier, mais on a le message qu'aujourd'hui.

Elle prit sur son bureau le parchemin reçu et le lui tendit. Il parcourut la missive et plus il lisait, plus il blêmissait.

-Il est encore plus tordu que l'original, ma parole ?

-J'en ai bien peur... Le Tsuchikage est de plus en plus inquiet également. Il a perdu une quinzaine de ninjas et les cinq survivants sont dans un état critique... Ils ont pu lui raconter un peu avant que les médecins les mettent dans le coma pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas plus... C'est un miracle qu'ils soient encore en vie, les équipes de secours sont arrivés très rapidement. Par contre, il semblerait qu'il n'a pu recruté personne cette fois-ci.

-Une réunion va être organisé ?

-Non, mais les courriers vont se faire plus présents.

Ils discutèrent durant un moment sur les possibilités de comment battre l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru quand quelqu'un toqua :

-Entrez ! Fit fortement Tsunade.

Un ninja entra avec un rouleau scellé.

-Un message du Kusakage (Kage du Pays de l'Herbe) Maitre Tsunade.

-Merci... Tu peux te retirer.

Elle rompit le sceau de confidentialité une fois l'homme partit et se mit à lire la missive.

-Eh Merde !

-Tsunade-baba ? Fit le blond en se levant péniblement.

-Il a recommencé aujourd'hui... Et les deux ninjas survivants ont vu certaines de ses techniques..., dit-elle en lui tendant le petit rouleau.

Plus il lisait et plus son visage marquer l'incertitude. Dans son subconscient, grâce à leur lien, Kurama avait pu lire les deux parchemins et il se mit à réfléchir, à comment se débarrasser de l'avorton à lunette.

« Naruto... »

Tsunade s'aperçut du changement de regard, il était partit discuté avec Kurama. Le sachant encore fatigué, elle se posta près de lui, au cas où il aurait un relâchement par l'épuisement.

Dans la conscience de Naruto :

-Kurama, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai peut-être une solution... J'ai bien dit peut-être, mais je dois en discuter avec mes frères et sœurs.

-Je ne suis pas assez en forme pour qu'on puisse y aller.

-Je sais, donc nous irons demain.

-Euh... ok... Mais c'est quoi cette solution ?

-Tu verras demain, fit le Renard avec un sourire énigmatique. Maintenant parles-en à Tsunade et après va te reposer.

-Haï...

Alors qu'il revenait à la réalité, Tsunade le vit vaciller, presque flancher, aussi, elle l'attrapa fermement :

-Naruto, ça va ?

-Hum... Oui... Je suis juste très fatigué...

Elle le fit s'asseoir de nouveau puis lui demanda :

-Que voulait Kurama ?

-Il a peut-être une solution à nos problèmes dut au bigleux.

-Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Il doit discuter avec ses frères et sœurs. Nous irons les voir demain, là il veut que je me repose un maximum.

-Cela ne peu pas attendre encore un peu ? Le temps que je réunisse tout le monde pour une réunion ?

-Mais tu m'avais dit que...

-Je sais, mais là cela s'impose.

-NON CELA NE PEUT PAS ATTENDRE LA VIEILLE ! Fit Kurama, à travers la voix de Naruto. C'EST TRES URGENT. A MOINS QUE TU VEUILLES VOIR LE MONDE NINJA REDUIT A SA PLUS SIMPLE EXPRESSION. NOUS PARTIRONS DEMAIN MIDI ET NOUS FERONS AU PLUS VITE POUR RENTRER.

-Comme tu veux...

-Tu peux toujours les réunir, fit Naruto.

-Soit ! Bon alors, file te reposer avant que tu ne t'écroules.

-Bien chef, à vos ordres chef ! Fit le blond en souriant et tentant de se lever mais retombant lourdement dans le canapé.

Les deux blonds soupirèrent mais pas pour la même raison.

-Bon je vais utiliser les grands moyens.

Il sortit de sa pochette le kunai à trois « dents », injecta le chakra, murmurant le mot « maison » et se téléporta chez lui. Il arriva au milieu du salon et s'écroula au sol, épuisé. La maison était vide, les enfants étaient encore chez ses grands-parents et Sasuke bossait jusqu'au soir. Il rampa tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa chambre pour se glisser dans son lit douiller. A peine avait-il posé sa tête sur le coussin, qu'il partait pour le pays des songes.

Tsunade se chargea de faire avertir Mayuko et Hatori de la situation, pour qu'ils puissent garder les petits jusqu'au retour du brun.

Quand ce dernier rentra, il trouva la maison bien silencieuse. En faisant le tour de la maison, il trouva dans le salon le kunai, aussi alla-t-il rapidement dans sa chambre. Il trouva Naruto entrain de ronfler par la fatigue accumuler. C'était le signe qu'avait remarqué Sasuke au fil des années. Aussi il se rendit chez le vieux couple qui lui expliquèrent brièvement la situation. Il récupéra les petits puis s'en alla.

-En rentrant vous restez sage, vous ne faites pas de bruit. Papa dort, il est épuisé.

-D'accord Papa, firent en choeur les trois enfants.

Ils en profitèrent pour faire quelques courses avant de rentrer, puis une fois à la maison, les enfants partirent jouer calmement dans leurs chambres. Une fois le repas engloutit les enfants furent mis au lit et Sasuke rejoignit son amant.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Tsunade :

La fausse jeune fille, regardait le Mont Hokage sans vraiment le regardait. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées se remémorant un très lointain souvenir.

**FLASH BACK**

Presque six ans plus tôt.

Naruto venait de rejoindre ses amis et les autres ninjas de l'alliance Shinobi, après avoir confronter et s'être déclaré au brun de son cœur. Tous attendaient au pied de la Statue de Juubi.

-Qu'allons nous faire de cette Statue ? Demanda Onoki.

-Nous devrions la détruire et détruire les démons, fit le Raikage.

-Vous n'avez rien compris alors ! Fit Naruto en grondant malgré son épuisement.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Fit Tsunade.

-S'ils sont devenus mauvais, c'est à cause de nous, de gens comme Madara, de la soif de pouvoir et de domination sur les autres.

Tous l'écoutaient attentivement.

-Quand Rikudô Sennin les à créer à partir de Juubi, ils étaient bons, mais le cœur des hommes mauvais les ont corrompu... Pourtant ils ont gardé une part de bonté en eux. La preuve Kurama et Gyuuki.

-Kurama ? Gyuuki ? Demanda la Mizukage.

-Ceux que vous avez appelé Kyuubi et Hachibi. Tous, sans exception m'ont confié leur vrai nom.

Ichibi-Shukaku, Nibi-Matatabi, Sanbi-Isopu, Yonbi-Son, Gobi-Kokuou, Rokubi-Saiken, Nanabi-Choumei, Hachibi-Gyuuki, Kyuubi-Kurama. Soit le Yin et le Yang, Soit le Mal et le Bien... J'ai beaucoup appris d'eux durant notre contact pendant la bataille... Je ne vous laisserais pas détruire la Statue.

C'est alors que Gyuuki, pris la parole en se matérialisant à la place de Bee.

-Nous voulions et voulons toujours retourner là où nous sommes nés, loin des hommes, c'est notre territoire et un seul homme a eu l'occasion de fouler ce sol. Le seul à l'avoir fait est Maître Rikudô. C'est notre foyer. Nos peuples nous attende depuis si longtemps.

C'est alors que Kurama se matérialisa autour de Naruto et prit la parole, avec sa grosse voix.

-Comme la dit un jour, le plus imprévisible des ninjas à un petit garçon : sa maison se trouve là où des personnes pensent à lui. C'est notre cas, le peuple des chiens sauvages, des félins, des tortues, des Singes, des Chimères, des Insectes et des Renards, nous attendent. Un jour quand le temps viendra, je retournerai définitivement là-bas.

-Moi également, fit Gyuuki. Nos amis, nos frères et sœurs, n'ont plus de Jinchuuriki aussi ils peuvent retourner vivre en paix là-bas. Nous, notre mission n'est pas terminé. Nous voulons bien vous aider mais arrêtez de nous prendre pour des monstres assoiffés de sang.

-Peut-être qu'un jour nos deux mondes pourrons cohabiter ensemble comme l'avait souhaiter Maitre Rikudô...

-Que comptez-vous faire alors pour les renvoyer là-bas ? Demanda Mifune.

-Vous allez-voir ! Fit le Renard.

Les deux Biijus se tournèrent vers la Statue et composèrent une longue série de Mudras puis apposèrent les deux pattes avant sur la surface de la statue. Leur chakra s'infiltra dans la Statue et ils dirent :

-KYCHIOSE : TAMASHÏ BIIJUS NO YURUMI (Invocation : descellement des âmes biijus)

C'est alors que d'énormes quantités de chakra démoniaque apparurent, de différentes couleurs et au bout de quelques minutes apparurent les sept Biijus.

-Merci pour tout Naruto, firent les neuf Biiju en s'inclinant devant lui.

-Oh... Euh... Mais de rien, fit le jeune homme embarrassé mais souriant.

-Nous allons vous donner deux parchemins à Bee et toi pour pouvoir nous rejoindre chez nous, fit Yonbi.

Ils se remirent à composer des Mudras et deux rouleaux apparurent.

-Kurama et Gyuuki, vous apprendront comment les utiliser. Pour l'instant, c'est deux parchemins réuni l'un contre l'autre, vont permettre d'ouvrir un portail spacio-temporel...

Ils ouvrirent les deux rouleaux et se remirent encore une fois à faire toutes une série de Mudras et une immense porte lumineuse apparut. Un à un les sept biijus libres passèrent la porte. Le dernier fut Yonbi mais avant il s'adressa aux deux jinchuurikis.

-A la prochaine lune rejoignez nous.

-D'accord, firent les deux hommes.

Et il traversa le portail. Ce dernier se ferma laissant l'assistance toujours effarer.

Et comme promis à la lune suivante les deux jinchuurikis, ayant appris comment ouvrir le portail, se rendirent à la demeure des Biijus. Ils apprirent là-bas a être en bonne entente avec les différentes peuplades animales et chimériques, et avoir du coup des messagers.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Tsunade se disait, en souriant que le fils du Yondaime et de sa descente, puisque sa propre grand-mère était une Uzumaki et donc la première Jinchuuriki, était vraiment un enfant étonnant.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla contre un corps chaud et doux. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra ceux de son amant qui l'observait tout en souriant.

-Bonjour, fit le blond en lui rendant son sourire puis se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui... J'ai bien récupéré...

C'est alors que l'estomac du blond se fit entendre ce qui fit rire son amant. Ils se levèrent et allèrent préparer le petit déjeuner. Un à un les enfants se levèrent avec une intervalle de cinq minutes. Une fois le petit déjeuner avaler, Naruto réunit sa petite famille.

-Les enfants... Chéri... Je vais devoir partir aujourd'hui et ceux pour je ne sais combien de temps. Je dois aller voir la famille de Kurama.

Son amant le regarda interloqué. Naruto continua ses explications avec des mots enfants pour que les siens le comprennent.

-Vous savez qu'il y a un très vilain monsieur qui fait du mal à beaucoup de monde.

-Oui, répondit Momiji.

-Et bien Tonton Kurama à peut-être une solution mais on doit en parler avec les autres et donc je dois partir.

-Part pas Papa ! Fit Koyuki en se serrant contre son paternel blond.

-Je dois ma puce... C'est pour vous protéger tous que je dois le faire. Si je vous perdais... je... je serais très très malheureux, et je tiens trop à vous pour vous perdre. Tu comprends ma Puce ?

-Oui, Papa...

Une fois les grandes lignes dites, il expliqua plus en détail à Sasuke. Vers dix heures, tous partirent pour chez les grands parents et Naruto réexpliqua les raisons de son départ, ces derniers lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, attendant de ses nouvelles avec impatience puis le couple s'en alla jusqu'à la tour. Tsunade les attendait, ainsi que Kakashi, Sai, Sakura et Yamato, qui avaient été avertit de la situation.

-Tu es assez en forme pour y aller ?

-Oui, j'ai bien récupéré ainsi que Kurama.

-Très bien, alors je te dis bonne chance.

-Merci.

-Donne moi de tes nouvelles mon Amour.

-Promis... Bon il est temps d'y aller.

Naruto s'écarta d'eux puis fit une série de mudras très rapidement, c'est alors qu'apparut dans un « POP » un peu sonore, un parchemin moyen. Il le déroula, faisant apparaître un sceau très complexe. Il mordit son pouce et apposa celui-ci sur le sceau dans une longue trainé avant de dire :

-NINPO : Portail Spacio-Temporel !

Une sorte de porte lumineuse s'éleva du parchemin, impressionnant plus d'un car personne n'avait encore vu cette technique. Puis il composa une série de mudras qui fit apparaître un petit renard blanc à trois queues.

-Maître Naruto, il y avait bien longtemps, fit le petit animal.

-Oui Isatis. Tu seras mon messager entre les deux mondes.

-Bien, il en sera fait selon vos ordres.

Tous étaient encore plus surpris. Il leur en avait légèrement parler mais avait promis de garder le secret un maximum à moins que Kurama ne donne son autorisation.

-Baa-chan, je te confis ce parchemin, lui montrant celui au sol. Quand je devrais rentrer, Isatis te mettra au courant. Tu devras le dérouler sur le sol et attendre. Tu n'as rien d'autres à faire.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui... Isatis est un gentil renard, pas du tout colérique comme un certain.

« Ah ferme là, le Mioche ! »

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, fit-il dans un sourire... On va aussi contacter Bee, Gyuuki (Hachibi) à aussi son mot à dire.

-Bon alors « Bonne réunion », fit Kakashi en souriant derrière son masque.

Tous lui souhaitèrent un bon séjour et il eut droit à un tendre baiser de Sasuke, puis il prit son sac et traversa la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci se referma et le rouleau se ré-enroula.

-Maitre Naruto est bien arrivé de l'autre côté, fit le petit renard.

-Bien... Maintenant, je vais demander une réunion aux autres Kages.

Pendant ce temps dans le monde où Naruto s'était rendu :

Cela ne faisait que la troisième fois qu'il s'y rendait mais il était toujours aussi émerveillé par la beauté du lieu. Il se trouvait sur une grande ile, luxuriante, un peu comme sur la tortue qui servait d'ile flottante pour les animaux géants. Il se dirigea vers une montagne imposante et entra dans une grotte, dont l'entrée était assez imposante. Il arriva dans une immense pièce. C'est alors qu'apparut, les septs démons tant convoité par Madara, cinq ans plus tôt. Mais ici, ils avaient une taille plus modeste. C'était la « demeure » et l'Ile secrète de Rikudô Sennin.

-Salut Naruto, firent les sept Bijuu. Salut Kurama !

-Salut ! Firent l'hôte et l'invité en chœur.

Ce dernier apparut près de Naruto, sous une forme moins imposante tout comme sa fratrie.

-Nous avons sentit votre présence, fit Matatabi (Nibi).

-Je m'en doutais, fit le Renard de son sourire carnassier.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Son (Yonbi). Tu n'es pas venu pour une petite visite familiale, je suppose ?

-En effet, non, fit le Goupil.

-Nous avons un gros problème, fit Naruto. Kabuto est de retour.

-Quoi ? Fit Isopu (Sanbi) C'est impossible ! Les frères Uchiha l'ont supprimé !

Naruto expliqua la situation aux sept Bijuus mais tous se demandaient pourquoi le jeune homme et Kurama était venu.

-Avant de vous parler plus de mon idée, il faut que Gyuuki et Bee viennent, fit le Renard tout en remuant ses neufs queues comme dans une danse.

-Naruto, peux-tu rentrer en contact avec Bee ou Gyuuki ?

-Je suppose qu'il a toujours le parchemin, je peux essayer de lui envoyer Sechura.

Il composa une série de Mudras et fit apparaître un petit renard beige à deux queues.

-Maitre Naruto, Maitre Kurama, fit le petit renard en s'inclinant. Seigneurs Bijuus. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je vais essayer d'ouvrir le portail de Bee, je voudrais que tu lui passes un message urgent.

-Quel est-il ?

-Réunion urgente sur l'Ile Secrète, besoin de l'avis de Gyuuki.

-Bien, je transmettrais.

Naruto se rendit vers une étagère et prit un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit le nom de Bee. Il le déroula et apposa sur le sceau son sang mais rien ne se passa, il retenta encore deux fois puis au troisième coup :

Au même moment à Kumo :

Bee était assis sur le bord d'une corniche, son calepin et son crayon en main, à composer de nouveaux vers de Rap quand Gyuuki se manifesta.

« Bee, le parchemin secret t'appelle... »

-Je vais tous les terrasser, les fracasser... Abruti, Enfoiré !

« Bee ! »

-Ca va je laisse tomber, je vais décrocher, le Parchemin Secret.

Il se leva et fit apparaître son parchemin, le déroula et la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit apparaître un petit goupil.

-Maitre Bee, Maître Gyuuki. Maitres Naruto et Kurama, m'envoient pour vous avertir d'une réunion d'urgence sur l'Ile Secrète, votre avis est requis.

-Dis au Marmot, que je vais prévenir mon frérot et que je rapplique Illico presto.

-Bien.

L'animal repartit dans l'autre sens et Bee retrouva son frère.

Une heure plus tard, Bee faisait comme Naruto, ouvrant le passage et laissant le parchemin à son ainé. Il laissa également un petit messager ressemblant à un petit Minotaure puis s'en alla.

Sur l'Ile :

Bee et Gyuuki qui était apparut, saluèrent tout le monde puis, Naruto expliqua la situation de nouveau sur la cause de leur présence, puis il laissa la place à Kurama :

-J'ai peut-être une solution pour que l'on batte Kabuto. Il a la puissance d'un Biiju semble-t-il. Nous sommes tous présents donc, on ne peut que supposer que sa puissance phénoménale est du à ses expériences génétiques ou qu'il a réussi à récupérer du chakra d'un entre nous, juste avant la guerre.

-Quelle est ta solution Kurama ? Demanda Yonbi croisant les bras.

-Naruto est l'enfant de la prophétie de Maître Rikudô... Je crois que les Parchemins Sacré de Rikudô lui reviennent. Il apprendra les techniques les plus puissantes qui peuvent contrer un Biiju.

Naruto le regarda incrédule.

-Ce dont je parle Gamin, ce sont les techniques qu'il a utilisé pour battre Juubi, le démon principal, on va dire notre père.

-Je comprends mais je ne suis pas digne de...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, fit Matatabi. Tu es le plus digne de tous les ninjas pour recevoir les « enseignements » de Maître Rikudô.

-Tu n'es pas obligé cependant d'accepter, fit remarquer Gyuuki. Nous savons que c'est une énorme responsabilité.

-Merci de votre confiance, fit le blond.

-Si le Gamin apprend de nouvelles techniques, puis-je aussi ? Fit Bee, sans rapper pour une fois.

Les neuf démons se consultèrent du regard un moment puis Gyuuki, prit la parole.

-Tu ne pourras apprendre que les techniques Suiton, car tel est ton affinité.

-C'est déjà mieux que rien.

-Quels sont ces techniques ? Demanda le blond très intéressé.

-Suiton, Katon, Doton, Fûton, Raiton, c'est à dire celles de bases mais aussi Le Hyuton, le Mokuton, le Kinton, Shoton, etc, etc... répondit Kurama.

-Mais j'ai pas toutes ces affinités ! Fit le blond désespérer.

-Mais si, depuis l'éveil du Rinnegan... tu peux manipuler toutes sortes de jutsus.

Doucement doucement, l'information remonta jusqu'à son cerveau, c'est alors :

-ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU ME LE DIS ! s'écria le blond mi-vexé, mi-consterné, en pointant le Renard.

L'autre le regardait et s'amusait de le voir gesticuler dans tous les sens tout en le critiquant. Les autres démons étaient également amusés. Ce gosse avait vraiment beaucoup d'énergie à revendre.

-ON AURAIT PU GAGNE DU TEMPS... BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS, criait le jeune homme irrité. DèS QU'ON A SU POUR KABUTO... ET PERMETS-MOI DE TE DIRE QUE...

-Pfff... Bon, bon, ça va! Je te demande pardon ! Fit le Renard avec une pointe de moquerie.

-Ah tout de même ! Répondit le blond qui n'avait pas relevé la plaisanterie et en tapant encore du pied, ses bras croisés. Fait plus ce genre de cachotterie !... C'est Baa-chan qui va en faire une drôle de tête, fit-il avec amusement. On commence quand ?

Tous le regardèrent amusés par son caractère si versatile en voyant son changement d'humeur puis ils se consultèrent du regard avant que Kurama reprenne la parole :

-Demain... On va faire apparaître le Parchemin Secret maintenant puis on préviendra Konoha et Kumo.

Les neuf démons formèrent un cercle, et les deux hommes attendirent contre la paroi de la « demeure ». Ils commencèrent à faire une longue série de mudras. Cela dura près de cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent en chœur en posant chacun la patte gauche au sol :

-KUCHIYOSE : HIMITSU NO SUKURÔRU (Invocation du Parchemin Secret)

Un rouleau aussi gros que celui transmis par Jiraya apparut sur le sol.

-Ce rouleau contient tout le savoir en ninjutsu de Maître Rikudô, fit Kokuou (Gobi, le démon à 5 queues). Tu n'es pas obligé de toutes les apprendre, tu auras bien le temps, mais il te faudra apprendre les plus puissantes afin de supprimer définitivement Kabuto.

-Haï... Merci de la confiance que vous me donner.

Il déroula le parchemin... il n'en voyait plus la fin :

-Mais combien de techniques y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en déglutissant.

-Environ une centaine... En faite ce sont surtout les explications les plus longues.

Bee s'approcha et repéra les Suiton.

-Intéressant... Je vais pouvoir en noyer quelques uns, avec ces techniques pas faites pour les vauriens.

-Bee, arrête de rapper, tu me casses les oreilles, fit Kurama en soupirant.

-Il ne m'écoute pas, tu veux qu'il t'écoute toi ? Fit Gyuuki. Alors bonne chance.

Ils discutèrent durant un moment de comment tous cela allait se passer, le temps qui laisserait Naruto loin de sa famille.

Kurama rentra en contact télépathique avec Isatis et Gyuuki le petit Minotaure, afin de les prévenir qu'il serait absent une bonne semaine et qu'ils les tiendraient au courant des évolutions. Tsunade et le frère de Bee, restèrent surpris d'apprendre qu'ils allaient apprendre de nouvelles techniques, surtout concernant Naruto, celles de Rikudô.

Naruto alla se coucher de bonne heure, le début de l'apprentissage et de l'entrainement intensif commencerait l'aurore.

_TBC..._

_Alors vous a-t-il plus comme les autres ? Pensez-vous que je dois l'améliorer ou voulez-vous transmettre quelques idées que je pourrais utilisée plus tard._

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

_Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

_NB : A la demande d'un reviewer un petit récap (je suis l'ordre des nombres de queues) donc Spoiler_

_1 - Ichibi - Shukaku, porté par Gaara_

_2 - Nibi - Matatabi, porté par Yugito Nii du village de Kumo_

_3 - Sanbi - Isopu, appelé par Yukimaru grâce à son pouvoir, mais son dernier Jinchuuriki est le yondaime Mizukage_

_4 - Yonbi - Son, porté par Rôshi du village d'Iwa_

_5 - Gobi - Kokuou, porté Han du village d'Iwa_

_6 - Rokubi - Saiken, Utakata du village de Kiri_

_7 - Nanabi - Choumei, porté par une ninja de Taki du nom de Fû_

_8 - Hachibi - Gyuuki, porté par Killer Bee_

_9 - Kyuubi - Kurama, porté par Naruto_

_Merci Wikipédia surtout si vous voulez plus de renseignements - tapez Démons à queues._


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici avec un peu d'avance, ce chapitre tout frais ! J'espère que comme d'habitude, il vous plaira._

_Merci à tous les lecteurs répandus dans le monde entier, anonymes ou non, à mes reviewers, même si beaucoup sont surement absents : C'est les Vacances quoi !_

_Merci aussi d'avoir pris le temps de lire les deux Os que j'ai publié il y a quelques jours. Je suis contente qu'ils vous ai plus surtout « If I could... »._

_Merci aussi pour vos encouragements._

_Merci à : Emi-Neko, C.-Tidiane, Demonangel, Mini-Yuya, Patatoes, Loveless, Caprice, et « Anonyme » d'avoir laissé une réunion._

_Réponse à quelques questions/demandes :_

_Anomyne : Le topo est à la fin, j'espère que tu arriveras à les visualiser, sinon tu peux te référer au chapitre 572, page 10 (sur CaptainNaruto). Donc Spoiler si tu ne l'as pas lu._

_Caprice : Pour l'instant je n'envisage pas d'autre couple Yaio, cependant, on sait déjà qu'il y a un autre couple dans l'histoire Tema-Shika (voir le chapitre de « Noël ») Pour l'autre question que tu te posais aussi, et bien... Tu verras ! XD._

_Loveless : En petite partie tu auras ta réponse... ou non._

_Patatoes : Merci pour le petit supplément d'info._

_Emi : Peut-être que je développerai ta question dans la fic._

_Voilà, sinon, j'en ai fini avec les coms et Bonne lecture._

_NB : Je me répète mais pardon d'avance pour les fautes sur lesquelles vous risquez de voir._

Sacrifice... partie 19

Aux premières lueurs de l'aurore, les deux hommes se levèrent et trouvèrent sur la table, le petit déjeuner prêt.

-Hum, ça sent trop bon ! Fit le blond avec un grand sourire et son estomac qui gargouille.

-J'ai l'estomac dans les talons, j'espère que c'est bon, sinon je vais m'enrager et tout faire péter !

-Bee. Au lieu de dire des conneries, mange ! Fit Gyuuki.

Il s'attabla prêt de Naruto qui lui dévorait littéralement son repas, aussi, il attaqua le repas.

Une fois repus et bien prêt, ils suivirent Kurama et Gyuuki, vers un terrain plutôt lunaire qui contrastait avec la beauté de l'île.

-Vos entrainements se feront ici, pour ne pas déranger la population, fit Gyuuki.

-Bee, tu te mets de ce côté avec Gyuuki, moi le vais là-bas avec le Gamin.

-Ok ! Abruti ! Enfoiré !

Kurama et Gyuuki se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Le Rap de Bee finissait par taper sur les nerfs à la longue et Kurama dit doucement à son frère :

-Heureusement que le Mioche,n'est pas fan de Rap, j'aurai craqué depuis belle lurette.

-Moi, je fais surtout comme si je ne l'entendait pas, et la plus part du temps j'arrive à faire abstraction...

Ils se tournèrent vers les deux hommes et purent les voir concentrer à étudier le parchemin du sennin légendaire. Bee, recopia sur un parchemin vierge deux techniques Suiton, puis rejoignit son acolyte chimérique. Pendant ce temps Naruto parcourait chaque jutsu, la mine grave sachant que l'apprentissage ne serait pas de tout repos.

-Alors par quoi vas-tu commencer ? Fit le Renard se posant près de son ami.

-Toutes les techniques sont très intéressantes mais... Pour commencer, je vais apprendre les technique Fuuton, puisque c'est que je maitrise le mieux.

-Soit... Bon choix... Commence à les apprendre sans le Rinnegan.

-Pourquoi ?

-La puissance du Rinnegan est telle avec son utilisation au premier coup risque de t'achever ou en tout cas de te mettre dans un sale état. En le faisant d'abord sous t'a forme originelle, tu pourras maitriser la technique. Une fois fait, tu passes en mode sennin pour augmenter la puissance de ce justu. Une fois maitriser, passe au Rinnegan et après nous l'essayerons ensemble voir si ce n'est pas dangereux.

-Euh... Ok...

-Par laquelle commences-tu ?

-La bourrasque infernale.

-Elle ne fait pas beaucoup de dégât à la cible, mais elle la repousse très loin, permettant de ce fait de préparer une nouvelle attaque.

-Et justement c'est ce qu'il faut pour repousser Kabuto.

-Exact ! Allez au travail Gamin.

Naruto relu la combinaison de mudras, puis la fit de ses mains avec lenteur plusieurs fois pour bien la maitriser, puis une fois sûr, il la fit à grande vitesse et cria :

-FUUTON : JIGOKU NO SOKÔRU (la bourrasque infernale)

Il leva les deux mains devant lui, paume faisant face à l'arbre qu'avait fait pousser entre temps Kurama et une énorme rafale de vent arracha un peu d'écorce

-Kurama, tu peux faire pousser encore quatre arbre, s'il te plait ?

-Ok... Je vais les espacer, dit-il en comprenant pourquoi le blond lui demandait ça.

Il s'exécuta pendant que Naruto créait quatre clones. Chacun se dirigea vers un arbre et tous se mirent à retenter l'attaque. Au fil des heures, Naruto commença à déraciner l'arbre puis à la fin de la journée, lui et ses clones avaient réussit à arracher les arbres du sol. Dans une ultime tentative, Kurama refit pousser un arbre à la demande de Naruto, pendant que lui annulait tous ses clones accumulant de ce fait toutes les expériences d'un coup. Une fois prêt, il refit la série de mudras encore plus rapidement avant de lancer son jutsu :

-FUUTON : JIGOKU NO SOKÔRU !

La puissance du fuuton qui sortit des mains de Naruto était tel que l'arbre fut arraché et propulser à plus de vingt mètres. Naruto regardait son œuvre avec un grand sourire, Kurama l'observant avec fierté, mais il le vit perdre son sourire et s'effondrer. Il se précipita à son ami et constata un grand épuisement. Bee et Gyuuki les avaient rejoint.

-Le petit va bien ? Fit le démon à son frère renard.

-Oui, dit-il en le mettant sur son dos avec l'aide d'une de ses queues. Il est juste très épuisé. Entre l'entrainement intensif, le fait qu'il n'a pas mangé et son relâchement, cela a contribué à son évanouissement.

-Pourtant tu lui avais dit de manger.

-Quand il a quelque chose en tête... il ne l'a pas ailleurs..., fit lacement le Renard.

Ils rentrèrent à la demeure et il déposa le jeune homme dans son lit. Naruto ne se réveilla que le lendemain, complètement affamé.

En trois jours, il acheva d'apprendre la technique mais Kurama repoussa la combinaison du Rinnegan et du mode Biiju pour plus tard, jugeant l'attaque extrêmement puissante déjà.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Fit le Blond

-Oui, Gamin, et il te reste beaucoup de techniques à apprendre.

-Je sais, fit-il un peu las en pensant à ses enfants.

Et c'est ainsi que durant près de deux mois, il apprit trois fois plus de jutsus que Bee. Dans les techniques suitons au final il en avait apprit six de technique et dans les Raitons, qui était son second élément, cinq. Tout en donnant des nouvelles, au moins une fois par semaine et aussi pour savoir si tout se passait bien durant son absence.

Naruto avait utilisé encore plus ses clones, faisant des groupes de cinq, pour apprendre une nouvelle technique. Il acquérait une force certaine mais aux prix de s'épuiser. Après trois jours intensif, Kurama faisait en sorte qu'il récupère complètement pendant le même nombre de jour. Il était arrivé aussi qu'il se blesse assez sévèrement mais sans jamais que cela ne le fasse renoncer.

Mais au cours du dernier jour d'entrainement, ils avaient essayé de combiner le Rinnegan avec le mode Biiju avec une technique Fuuton. Cela avait été dévastateur pour les alentours du terrain d'entrainement et surtout la vie de Naruto qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

-NARUTO ! hurla le Biiju en voyant le jeune homme s'effondrer dans un sale état.

Il inspecta les signes vitaux du jeune homme et il se mit à gronder puis à hurler :

-GYUUKI, VIENS M'AIDER A LE SOIGNER ! JE N'AI PLUS ASSEZ DE CHAKRA ET IL RISQUE DE MOURIR !

La chimère se précipita et commença à « injecter » son chakra dans le jeune homme. Les plaies commencèrent à se résorber et Kurama espérait que le cerveau du blond ne soit pas toucher. La puissance jutsu libéré, avait propulsé en arrière le blond qui était en mode Biiju. Kurama avait essayé de prendre la violence du choc pour lui, mais sous la violence de l'impact, le blond cogna fortement la tête et Kurama avait pu entendre les os du crâne se briser.

-Tiens bon Gamin, tes enfants et ton amant t'attendent...

Il fallut aussi l'aide de Matatabi, pour le remettre sur pied et effacer toutes traces de blessures, maintenant restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

Isopus et Shukaku vinrent s'occuper de Kurama pour le « recharger » en sentant que son chakra était faible également et qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses quatre pattes. Il avait fallu prêt de deux heures pour soigner au maximum le blond. Pour Kurama cela alla plus vite, mais il reçu l'ordre de sa sœur Matatabi, de ne pas venir les aider à soigner le jeune homme. Il devait retrouver le reste de ses forces tranquillement. Puis quand Naruto retrouva « la forme » :

-Matatabi, veille sur lui, je vais prévenir Tsunade.

-Hai, Kurama, fit-elle en prenant délicatement dans sa patte le jeune homme pour le porter dans sa chambre.

Il alla dans la pièce principale et entra en communication avec Isatis.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Tsunade :

L'Hokage regardait de temps en temps le petit renard, qui dormait dans un coin du bureau et là elle le vit bouger ses oreilles, signe qu'il se réveillait. Elle le vit s'asseoir et son regard se fixer, vers un point imaginaire, avant d'entendre sa petite voix s'élever.

-Maître Kurama ?

« Dis à Tsunade que j'arrive. Qu'elle ouvre le rouleau maintenant. »

-Bien Maître...

-Isatis ?

-Maître Kurama arrive, veuillez ouvrir le parchemin s'il vous plait.

Cette dernière s'exécuta rapidement et après quelques secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Biiju, faisant deux fois la taille d'Akamaru.

-Kurama-sama... Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je viens vous informer que l'entrainement vient de mal tourné...

-Que... Quoi ? Fit-elle avec des yeux ronds.

-Nous avons du sauver Naruto d'une mort certaine mais nous ne savons pas si son cerveau a été atteint.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à grande volée, laissant apparaître l'amant de Naruto, Sharingan activé, alors qu'il semblait revenir de mission.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Gronda le brun.

-La dernière forme d'attaque que nous avons essayé, à failli nous tuer tous les deux. Gyuuki et Matatabi, l'ont soigné avec leur chakra... Il a prit un énorme choc à la tête, fracturant le crâne... Extérieurement et intérieurement, il n'a plus de séquelles enfin nous le pensons, mais pour le psychique... Il est dans le coma... il semblerait...

-Je veux aller le voir ! Fit le brun comme un ordre.

-Je vais y aller Sasuke, tu dois t'occuper de tes enfants, je te tiens au courant.

-Non ! Fit le brun avec véhémence.

-Sasuke, je ne peux te laisser aller là-bas, tu n'as aucune connaissance médicale et il aura plus besoin de moi que de toi.

-Mais...

Tsunade fit non en silence, faisant baisser les yeux de Sasuke, se pliant à sa volonté.

-Je vais attendre que vous soyez prêtes pour qu'on reparte dans l'autre sens, fit le Renard.

-Bien.

Elle envoya Shizune chercher Kakashi et Sakura, qui arrivèrent rapidement faisant le résumé.

-Kakashi, tu me remplaces durant mon absence.

-Haï.

-Sakura tu viens avec moi ! Nous partons dans une heure.

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent dans leur logement respectif puis à l'hôpital pour prendre du matériel, avant de retourner dans le bureau.

Elles purent entendre juste avant d'entrer ce que disait Kurama qui semblait abattu.

-C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais du lui proposer cette dernière forme d'attaque. Au fond de moi, quelque chose me disait que c'était dangereux, mais avec la menace de Kabuto...

-Vous l'avez mise de côté, dit le brun dont le regard été brillant mais dont le Sharingan montrait toute la colère du jeune homme.

-Oui, fit le Renard. Je suis désolé Sasuke, je ne veux pas que le Gamin meurt.

Le brun resta silencieux quelques secondes puis dit de son regard rougeoyant :

-Il meurt, tu meurs, mais je me chargerai de te faire disparaître à jamais ! Fit-il d'une voix dure.

Et les deux femmes entrèrent pour clore le sujet. Tsunade donna ses dernières instructions, promettant de les avertir très rapidement, et elles franchirent le portail dimensionnel avec le Renard.

L'Ile – la demeure de Rikudô :

Kurama les emmena dans la chambre de Naruto. Bee, attendait en face de l'entrer, regardant de loin, la Panthère Bleue s'occuper de son protéger.

-Tsunade-sama, fit le jinchuuriki... Sakura...

Elles le saluèrent tristement puis rentrèrent dans la pièce. Elles s'approchèrent de Naruto, et elles eurent l'impression qu'il dormait à poing fermer.

-Nous l'avons soigné au mieux Hokage, fit Matatabi. Mais on ne peut aller dans son esprit, nous sommes trop épuisé pour l'instant... Ou tout simplement nous n'arrivons pas à passer sa « barrière » mentale. Le seul qui aurait pu, est lui aussi épuisé, fit-elle en regardant Kurama qui venait de se coucher près du blond.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui... On va l'examiner...

Et c'est ainsi que pendant près d'une demi-heure, elles scrutèrent le corps du blond ainsi que son cerveau.

-Il a une commotion cérébrale importante... même je dirais une contusion... Il risque d'avoir quelques séquelles..., fit la blonde en essayant de garder sa tristesse...

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un murmure... la voix de Naruto...

-Sas'ke...

Il répétait le nom de son amant comme une litanie mais avec des grimaces de douleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape de bras de Sakura, fermement au point de lui faire mal, avant de se redresser dans cri de douleur et rendant le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac, sur lui et le drap qui le recouvrait. Les deux femmes le soutinrent tout en lui parlant. Il entendait les voix mais elles étaient déformées. Ses oreilles bourdonnait, c'était à croire qu'une ruche avait prit place dans sa tête. Il réussit alors à lever légèrement la tête pour reconnaître malgré son regard flou, Tsunade et Sakura...

-Ba... Baa-chan... Sa... Saku...

-Oui, Naruto, on est là, fit la Rose en caressant doucement la joue de son ami.

Il eut de nouveau un haut le cœur et rendit cette fois-ci de la bile.

-Bee ! Prends lui du rechange et des draps propres, fit Tsunade... La salle de bain c'est par où ? Demanda-t-elle à Matatabi.

-Là ! Fit-elle avec sa patte.

Délicatement Tsunade prit dans ses bras le jeune homme, aidé de Sakura et entrèrent dans la pièce. Elles le déshabillèrent puis Sakura prépara l'eau. Bee déposa le linge et alla faire le lit en attendant.

-L'eau est prête, fit la Rosée.

-Tu peux y aller, dit-elle en ayant glissé doucement dans la baignoire Naruto.

Sakura commença par les jambes puis remonta doucement vers le haut. Elle faisait en sorte qu'il s'habitue à la température, puis commença à le rincer surtout au niveau de la bouche. Puis Tsunade commença à le laver, alors qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à garder ses yeux ouverts. Sakura le rinça rapidement puis, la vieille femme, le sortit aidée de sa disciple, du bain et elles commencèrent à le sécher. Elles l'habillèrent puis le recouchèrent, une fois que Tsunade s'était changé rapidement dans une autre pièce puisque son linge était mouillé et sentait pas la rose, du au « rejet » du blond.

-Dans combien de temps ira-t-il mieux ? Demanda Isopu.

-Demain, j'espère..., soupira la blonde. Une fois à la maison, je l'y cloitre pendant quinze jours... Sakura je te le laisse, je vais aller leur faire un rapport pour les rassurer tous... Car je suis presque sûr que tout le monde est au courant parmi vos amis.

-Surement...

Kurama la reconduisit dans la pièce principale et après avoir communiqué avec Isatis, le passage fut ouvert. Elle passa en demandant au Renard de garder le passage ouvert jusqu'à son retour.

Elle arriva dans son bureau, et se retrouva en face d'un regard anthracite. Elle soupira car elle savait que Sasuke n'allait pas trop aimer ce qui allait être dit. Son bureau était également envahi de tous leurs amis, seuls manquaient Mayuko et Hatori, s'occupant encore des trois enfants.

-Alors ? Fit mi-stressé, mi-en colère le brun.

-Il a une contusion cérébrale, il risque d'avoir des séquelles..., dit-elle las. Il s'est réveillé mais dans un état... Il devait avoir mal au crâne et il a vomit...

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramené ici alors ? Siffla Sasuke sans desserrer la mâchoire.

-Il n'est pas transportable avant demain. Il ne supporterai pas le voyage dimensionnel dans son état. On a déjà eu beaucoup de mal pour le déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bain pour le laver.

Tous comprirent le sens et Hinata, bien qu'elle n'avait plus le béguin pour Naruto, rougit à la penser de le savoir nu.

-Normalement demain on le ramène... si tout va bien... Tu n'as rien dit aux gamins ?

-Non, mais ils l'ont ressentit...

-Je vais retourner là-bas, Kurama vous avertira par l'intermédiaire d'Isatis de notre retour... Shizune !

-Hai ?

-Je veux qu'une chambre soit préparer en Traumatologie pour Naruto, et qu'une équipe médicale se tienne prête ici, en début d'après-midi. Je pense que nous partirons vers deux heures. Nous le ferons passer avec le brancard.

-Bien Tsunade-sama...

Après encore deux trois échanges, elle retourna auprès du jeune homme.

Quand elle retourna auprès du blond, il était dans une semi-conscience.

-Il a énormément mal à la tête, fit Sakura qui essayait de soulager la douleur de son ami avec son chakra vert... Et il a encore vomi, fit-elle en montrant la bassine.

-Ba...

-Je suis là Naruto...

Elle lui prit la main tendrement et il finit par s'endormir.

-Tu nous en feras voir des vertes et des pas mûrs, Gamin... fit-elle en caressant de sa main livre le front du blond... Kurama, fit-elle lacement.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas mais entrouvrit ses yeux montrant qu'il l'écoutait.

-N'utilisez plus jamais cette technique.

-Je n'en n'ai plus l'intention... Elle est dévastatrice... et consomme énormément de châkra... Comment-va-t-il ?

-Cela peut aller... Une fois que tu auras complètement récupérer et être retourné dans son corps, il ira très bien.

-Hmmm...

Et le Renard se rendormit.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla encore groggy du au choc mais il remarqua quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux pensant chasser « la brume » du sommeil. Mais ne vit que de manière flou une tâche Rose à quelques mètres de lui, il tourna la tête vers un ronflement et reconnu la chevelure blonde de Tsunade, endormit elle aussi dans un futon. Il remarqua Kurama dont les traits étaient plus précis vu sa taille et dormait à poing fermé.

Doucement il se leva de sa couche et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais tendant ses mains pour anticiper un choc, titubant, car il avait encore du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Seulement il se prit les pieds dans le sac de Sakura et s'étala sur le sol rocailleux en jurant. Les deux femmes et le Renard, alertés par le bruit, regardèrent dans sa direction et le virent se relever péniblement et tâter l'air devant lui, avant qu'il ne trouve le mur et se déplace en parcourant de sa main la paroi. Il arriva à une zone vide et su qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce et claqua la porte.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, l'air triste puis se levèrent.

Dans la salle de bain, Naruto se tenait devant le lavabo, essayant de distinguer ses traits dans le miroir durant un moment, puis il soupira.

Il ne voyait qu'une tâche jaune et une vague silhouette devant lui, rien d'autre. Il comprenait maintenant parfaitement le désarroi de Koyuki qui elle ne pouvait rien voir du tout.

-Fait chier ! Fit-il alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue et qu'il tapait du poing sur le pauvre lavabo qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il ne sortit de la pièce qu'au bout de quelques minutes et rentra dans Tsunade et Sakura qui avaient essayé d'écouter à la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites au milieu ? Fit-il un peu durement.

-On s'inquiétait pour toi, Baka ! Fit rudement son amie.

Celui-ci baissa la tête honteux.

-Pardon...

Il se releva tant bien que mal et commença à s'en aller mais Tsunade l'attrapa doucement au bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il ne la regarda pas, sa chevelure cachant son regard.

-Tu ne vois rien, c'est ça ?

-...

-Naruto ?

-J'y vois... enfin presque... Tout est flou, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un brouillard.

-C'est dû à la contusion. Cela va disparaître une fois que Kurama sera de nouveau en toi et qu'il aura finit de récupérer... C'est qu'il est marmotte ce Vieux Renard, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-QUOI ?, rugit le Renard qui démarra au quart de tour.

Elle le regarda puis commença à rigoler, suivit de Sakura et Naruto qui avaient au final retrouver sa bonne humeur.

-Je vous jure ! Les humains vous êtes irrécupérable..., dit-il en laissant échapper un sourire.

-Kami-sama ! Il sourit ! Fit la Blonde pour en rajouter une couche.

-Bien sûr que je souris, qu'est-ce que tu crois la Vieille ?

-En tout cas un brossage des dents ne serait pas du luxe.

Tous la regardèrent surprit.

-Tu as de la salade entre les dents !

-RRRRRRR ! Je ne suis pas une vulgaire brebis ! S'écria-t-il.

C'est alors que Naruto se retrouva au sol, fatigué mais mort de rire.

Le calme revint au bout d'un moment et tous allèrent manger. Puis après le repas, cela redevint sérieux.

-Kurama, as-tu assez de force pour retourner dans le Petit ? Demanda Goku.

-Oui, mais pas encore assez pour le rétablir... Il me faudra encore quelques jours.

-Bien, alors commençons.

-Prêt Gamin ?

-Oui, Kurama, dit le blond en se tenant à Sakura pour avancer.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale et Kurama commença à ne devenir que de la « vapeur » de châkra puis il entra en Naruto à partir du sceau qui facilitait son passage dans le corps du blond.

Naruto serra les dents car, cela était entrain de lui donner de nouveau mal au crâne. Une fois le Renard complètement en lui, une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le crâne lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, avant de se pencher en avant et de rendre son repas.

-Naruto ?

-Ba...

Mais il s'effondra dans les bras de la vieille femme. Aidé de Bee, ils remirent le blond dans son lit puis Tsunade l'examina.

-Kurama est bien à l'intérieur... Son corps n'a pas supporté ce brusque retour au final... Mais cela va aller maintenant, il lui faut juste du repos, beaucoup de repos.

Et jusqu'à deux heures, ils s'occupèrent tant bien que mal. Naruto s'était réveillé encore nauséeux, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, si ce n'est à petite gorgée un peu d'eau ou du thé . Tsunade l'avait forcé à rester coucher, car son mal de tête était toujours présent et avec sa vision qui faisait défaut, il aurait été encore plus fatigué.

-On va ouvrir le portail, fit Tsunade. C'est l'heure.

-Je vais vous l'ouvrir Hokage, fit Goku... Mais je vais avoir besoin du petit pour la communication. La télépathie ne fonctionne qu'avec le Jinchuuriki qui possède le démon d'une population.

-Je comprends... Bee, quand je te ferais signe, dit à Naruto de demander à Isatis l'ouverture du parchemin, puis une fois fait qu'il dise aux autres de passer.

-Bien, Hokage-Baa-Sama !

-BEE ! Hurla la vieille femme.

Elle tolérait l'écart de conduite du blond mais là s'était trop. Bee, s'excusa et alla prêt du blond.

Bureau de Tsunade :

Tous attendaient l'appel. Le petit Renard se mit à regarder un point fixe, ils avaient compris que c'était le moment.

-Maître Naruto ?

« Dis... à Kakashi d'ouvrir... le parchemin... »

-Bien... Vous pouvez l'ouvrir Kakashi-san.

Ce dernier le posa au sol et le déroula. Quelques secondes plus tard le passage s'ouvrit.

« L'équipe médicale... peut passer... »

Le Renard fit signe au groupe d'infirmier et ils franchirent le passage.

De l'autre côté :

Ils furent stupéfait et un peu effrayer de voir autant de démons autour d'eux, mais en voyant Sakura et sa disciple, la peur disparut et ils les suivirent jusqu'à la chambre.

-Bonjour Naruto-sama, firent les deux infirmiers.

-Salut..., répondit-il en grimaçant, son cerveau « se vrillant » de douleur encore une fois.

Il eut juste le temps de basculer sur le côté, pour rendre le peu qu'il avait dans la bassine.

-Baa-chan... J'ai chaud...

Cette dernière s'approcha et posa une de ses mains sur le front.

-Tu as un peu de fièvre, fit-elle las... ton corps est affaibli, vu que tu ne manges pas... Mais une fois les maux de tête passer, cela ira bien mieux.

Elle sortit de son sac, une petite bouteille et une seringue.

-Je vais te faire une injection.

Elle le vit grimacer, il n'aimait vraiment pas les piqûres surtout depuis qu'il avait été obligé dans avoir assez souvent durant sa grossesse. Il sentit l'aiguille lui pénétrer le bras et le liquide se répandre dans ses veines.

Une fois les affaires du blond récupérer, Tsunade demanda à ses infirmiers de mettre le blond dans le brancard et allèrent en suite vers le portail toujours ouvert.

-Bee, rentre chez toi également, fit l'Hokage, ton frère et tes élèves t'attendent.

-Elle a raison, fit Gyuuki, on a fit ici et puis tu pourras toujours les perfectionner en étant à Kumo.

-Ok !

Gyuuki, s'évapora et retourna dans le ninja.

-Merci de vous être occupé de Naruto.

-De rien.

-Merci, les gars... à la prochaine, fit le blond avec un petit sourire.

Tous passèrent la porte après un dernier « au revoir » aux démons et Bee.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, Sasuke se précipita sur son amant.

-Eh !

-Eh...

Sasuke posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond, arrachant un sourire à tous.

-Ca va ? Fit le brun en prenant la main de son conjoint.

-Ouais... Mis à part le fait que j'ai mal au crâne... comme si j'avais d'énormes cloches qui n'arrête pas de sonner,... que je vois pas grand chose... que j'ai de la fièvre, je peux rien avaler..., que je... suis pas loin de vomir... encore une fois...

-Et c'est tout ? Fit le brun en souriant même si le faîte d'apprendre que son amant, ne le voyait pas vraiment, l'inquiétait.

-Non... J'ai une halène de chiotte...

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Malgré son état, il arrivait à faire de l'humour.

-Bon on va y aller. Tu as besoin de repos.

Et l'équipe médicale, suivit de Tsunade et de Sasuke partirent pour l'hôpital. Sakura fit le topo aux autres.

Arriver à destination, ils remarquèrent que le blond dormait. Sasuke s'occupa de le mettre dans son lit puis ils sortirent sans bruit de la chambre.

-Alors ? Fit le brun qui attendait une réponse.

-Tant que la contusion ne passera pas, il aura mal au crâne et ne verra rien... Kurama mettra encore quelques jours pour récupérer... Je vous ferais un rapport complet plus tard à tous dans le bureau... Pour l'instant, je vais aller m'occuper de donner les instructions et toi, va rassurer les gosses.

Ce dernier décrocha un très léger sourire puis, ils prirent des directions différentes.

Chez les Uchiha-Uzumaki :

Les enfants étaient dans le salon, sages. Les garçons dessinaient et Koyuki était couché au sol contre Shiro et dormait paisiblement, tout en tenant un tee-shirt du blond contre elle.

Sasuke rentra et les garçons allèrent le voir sans faire de bruit, c'est alors qu'il remarqua la petite endormit. Mayuko et Hatori revinrent dans le salon en entendant la voix de Sasuke.

-Koyuki, fit-il doucement en caressant le visage de sa fille après s'être accroupi près d'elle.

Elle émergea doucement et frotta ses yeux.

-Papa ?

-PapaNaru vient de rentrer, fit-il en regardant tour à tour ses enfants puis le couple avec le sourire.

La petite fille fut bien réveiller et ses frères l'attrapèrent pour faire une danse autour de leur second père.

-Il va devoir rester à l'hôpital quelques jours. Il est très fatigué ainsi que Kurama.

-Oh..., firent-ils déçu.

-On pourra aller le voir ? Demanda Koyuki pleine d'espoir.

-Bien sûr... On ne pas tarder à y aller... Allez vous préparer.

Les enfants s'en allèrent rapidement dans leur chambre.

-Alors ? Demanda Hatori.

Sasuke leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait et vit Mayuko blêmir, mais la rassura disant que son état était temporaire.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils allèrent voir le blond. Sasuke ouvrit doucement la porte mais vu son amant bien réveillé.

Les garçons se précipitèrent sur son amant, montant sur le lit pour un gros câlin. Sasuke posa Koyuki près de lui.

-Tu m'as manqué Papa..., fit-il la petite fille.

-Je sais... Vous m'avez tous manquer.

Doucement ses mains remonta vers le visage de la petite fille et il se pencha pour lui embrasser le front. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi, tu fais comme moi ?

-Hmm ?

-Pour trouver...

Le blond resta muet quelques secondes pour trouver la bonne phrase.

-J'ai une grosse bosse dans la tête... Et elle m'empêche de voir correctement. Je te vois flou... Tu te rappelles quand il y a eu le gros brouillard au printemps ?

-Oui. Les garçons ont dit qu'ils ne voyaient rien.

-Et bien cela me fait ça pour l'instant... J'attends que Kurama guérisse pour guérir complètement et surtout plus vite.

-Oh... Alors je t'apprendrais comment faire Papa...

Naruto, sourit ainsi que les autres.

-Merci ma chérie.

Tout l'après-midi ils discutèrent, apprenant que la rentrée approchait. Naruto n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps défiler même si sa famille lui manquait énormément. En soirée, il eut la visite de ses amis.

Au bout de deux jours il put rentrer chez lui, les nausées étaient quasi inexistante et son mal de tête avait largement diminué et surtout, il avait retrouvé l'appétit. Par contre sa vision faisait toujours défaut, et il avait besoin d'aide quand il allait à l'extérieur. Dans la maison, il avait repris rapidement ses repères. Pourtant un soir juste avant que Sasuke ne rentre de mission un incident arriva.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il marcha sur un jouet et s'étala de tout son long.

-Momiji ! Mitsuaki ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant.

Les deux garçons se présentèrent devant lui inquiet. Ils avaient compris, à la voix de leur père que ce dernier n'était pas du tout content. Et c'était tellement rare qu'il se fâche contre eux, qu'ils savait qu'ils avaient fait une grosse bêtise.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà pour les jouets ? Fit-il en croisant les bras et le regard sérieux même s'il avait beaucoup du mal à les voir.

-De ne pas laisser les jouets dans le couloir..., fit en murmurant Momiji.

-De les ranger quand on a finit de jouer avec, fit le petit blond...

-Alors pourquoi, il y en a là ? Je viens de tomber. Vous auriez surtout pu blesser Koyuki !

-Pardon, firent les deux petits garçons, la tête basse.

-Vous allez me faire le plaisir de les ranger et après vous mettre au piquet devant le mur blanc. Vous serez puni cinq minutes là. Maintenant allez !

Il reprit sa route vers sa chambre.

Quand Sasuke rentra cinq minutes plus tard, il remarqua les garçons, tête basse dans leur coin et comprit qu'ils étaient puni.

-Qu'avez-vous fait pour mettre PapaNaru en colère ? Fit-il en croisant les bras attendant une réponse.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, se mordillant les lèvres puis Mitsu dit :

-On a laissé les jouets dans le couloir... et... et papa est tombé...

-Je comprends qu'il soit en colère... Naruto ?

-Je suis dans la chambre... Les garçons, vous pouvez sortir du piquet mais filez dans vos chambres, jusqu'au repas ! S'écria-t-il pour être bien entendu.

Les deux ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Le brun rejoignit son homme et le voyait fouiller l'armoire en tâtonnant sur chaque étagère.

-Tu cherches quoi ?

-Les parchemins de Kurama... Tsunade voudrait voir un truc... A les voilà ! Fit-il heureux, après son dur labeur.

-C'est par rapport à ton problème ?

-J'en sais rien... Je dois lui emmener demain matin...

-Mais comment tu vas faire ?

-Les enfants, surtout Mitsu et Momi, vont m'aider.

-Ah ok !

Ils passèrent la soirée à papoter, avec les enfants qui s'étaient encore excusés puis tous se couchèrent. Le lendemain matin Sasuke se leva sans bruit et se prépara, il commençait de très bonne heure, une mission de reconnaissance l'attendait. Avant de partir, il déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun des petits et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, qui émergea :

-Je ne m'en lasserai jamais..., fit-il d'une voix endormi.

-Moi non plus, dit-il en souriant... Je vais devoir partir.

-Tu rentres dans deux jours, c'est ça ?

-Oui...

Il déposa une dernière fois un baiser et s'en alla laissant Naruto replonger dans le sommeil. Ce fut trois hurlements de douleurs qui le sortir complètement du sommeil, deux heures plus tard. Il se précipita dans la chambre Momiji malgré son handicap provisoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon chéri ?

-J'ai très mal aux yeux ! Ca brûle !

-J'ai mal aussi ! S'écria Mitsu.

Naruto passa à l'autre chambre et put entendre les même plaintes ainsi que celles de Koyuki. Il se doutait de ce que cela pouvait être, mais n'y connaissait absolument rien et surtout dans son propre état, il était vraiment démuni. Et sans Sasuke, il était dans les problèmes, noyé jusqu'au cou. Pourquoi cela arrivait maintenant.

Une seule solution l'hôpital.

_TBC..._

_Alors, alors ? Qu'en dites vous ? J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et oui, je sais, je suis sadique avec Naruto, mais bon, un entrainement ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, mais maintenant connaissant les dangers, lors du combat, il sera plus prudent._

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous dit « A bientôt » pour le prochain chapitre._

_Bisous et Bonnes vacances._


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre. Je me répète toujours mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous m'excuserez pour les fautes sur lesquelles vous pourriez tomber._

_J'ai eu plus de temps pour moi cette semaine aussi, le chapitre arrive bien plus vite. Je vous promets également que prochainement que la grosse action va enfin entrer dans l'histoire._

_Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre, celles et ceux qui l'ont lu depuis le début et à mes reviewers : « Anonyme Guest », Tanusi, Sakura-O, Philae (Il y avait bien longtemps XD), Mini-Yuya, Caprice et PortgasD-A__._

_J'espère retrouver mes autres reviewers adorés prochainement:D_

_Réponse à Caprice : Pour l'instant je n'ai pas prévu d'autre Mpreg, mais j'ai des tas d'histoires qui me trottent dans la tête._

_Réponse à Tanusi : Tu auras la réponse._

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements._

_Bonne lecture !_

Sacrifice... partie 20

Il s'habilla rapidement puis alla mettre tant bien que mal les vestes aux enfants. Il posa Koyuki sur Shiro et prit ses fils dans ses bras, une fois la porte fermée et qui ai accroché la laisse de la chienne à sa ceinture.

-Shiro ! Hôpital !

La chienne se mit en route doucement se calant au rythme des pas de Naruto. Durant près de dix minutes, ils ne rencontrèrent personnes. Ils étaient encore tôt et beaucoup de gens dormaient. A une centaine de mètres de l'hôpital, quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Naruto ?

-Neji...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est les petits, fit-il un peu fatigué du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore récupérer. Je les emmène à l'hôpital... Ce sont leurs yeux.

-Papa..., chouina Momiji à son oreille.

-On y va Momi...

-Je vais t'en prendre un, fit-il en prenant Mitsu dans ses bras.

-Tu crois que...

-Oui, leurs Sharingan se réveillent... Mais Sasu...

-Oui, il est en mission avec Lee et Kiba, et ne rentre pas avant au moins demain soir.

-Ouais...

Neji remarqua que Koyuki s'accrochait comme elle pouvait au poil de Shiro pour ne pas tomber, à cause de la douleur.

-Normalement il devrait s'enclencher avec un événement important, non ? Demanda Neji.

-Je crois, mais on en a pas vraiment discuter avec Sasuke...

-On arrive Naruto.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et Neji héla une infirmière pour Naruto.

-Naruto-sama ?

-Il faudrait que Maître Tsunade viennent ausculter les enfants... Tous les trois souffrent des yeux... Je crois que leur Sharingan apparaît.

-Très bien. Tsukiko, fit-elle à une de ses collègues qui passait près d'eux, conduit la famille dans une salle d'auscultation.

-Hai...

Le groupe suivit la seconde infirmière. Neji aida Naruto à installer les enfants sur la table.

-Baa-chan, va bientôt arriver mes chéris...

-Mais j'ai mal, se plaignit Mitsu.

-Je sais mon grand...

Cinq minutes plus tard Tsunade arriva.

-Bonjour Baa-chan...

-Bonjour à tous... Neji, tu peux sortir s'il te plait.

-Oui pas de soucis... Je passerais plus tard à la maison.

-Ok, Neji, fit le Blond.

Une fois la porte fermée, Tsunade commença à ausculter les enfants.

-L'infirmière m'a dit que tu pensais au Sharingan ?

-Oui... Mais ne voyant rien et vu la douleur qu'ils ressentent, j'ai préféré les emmener...

-Tu as bien fait... Mitsu, tu peux ouvrir tes yeux s'il te plait ?

-Mais ça fait mal, pleurnicha-t-il encore plus.

-Bon, on va faire autrement... Qu'avez vous ressentit ? Cela vous fait mal comment ?

-Ca brûle ! Fit Mitsu.

-C'est comme si on avait ouvert les yeux dans l'eau, rajouta Momiji.

-De l'eau très très chaudes... Et ça pique aussi très fort, fit Koyuki.

-D'accord... Alors vous allez ouvrir très vite vos yeux en même temps puis les refermer... Vous êtes prêt ?

Elle les voyait hésita à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentirait mais ils finirent par dire « oui ». En cinq secondes « l'opération » fut faite, les petits hurlèrent de douleur et Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de les consolés.

-Je vais vous donner un médicament pour faire en sorte que la douleur parte, mais d'abord je vais les soulager un peu.

Elle passa sur chacun des enfants, ses mains remplient de châkra.

-Cela va mieux ?

-Oui, firent-ils d'une petite voix...

-Mais ça pique encore beaucoup..., fit Momiji.

-Tsunade-Baba ?

-Tu avais raison... Mais je n'ai pas pu voir où ils en sont exactement... On va les garder déjà cette nuit ici, cela me permettra de consulter les archives médicales que m'a fourni ton cher et tendre. Une fois dans la chambre, ils auront leur médicament... Cela va toi ?

-A part avoir été réveillé par des hurlements, d'être un peu inquiet, d'être encore très fatigué, ça va.

-Bien...

Elle fit rapidement le nécessaire et les enfants furent mis dans une grande chambre en pédiatrie. Une fois installée, ils prirent leurs antidouleurs et sous les mots tendre de leur paternelle s'endormir.

Naruto s'installa sur le gros fauteuil, à côté de lui, s'était installé Shiro, et il fit par s'endormir également.

Tsunade ne revint que deux heures plus tard. Naruto était tellement fatigué qu'il n'entendit pas sa Baa-chan entrer. Elle s'approcha du lit de Momiji et souleva doucement une paupière mais cela réveilla l'enfant.

-Baa-chan ? Fit-il dans un murmure.

-Je veux juste voir tes yeux vu que tu n'as plus mal.

Il ouvrit les yeux et elle fut stupéfaite.

« Deux tomoes à cet âge ?... C'est vraiment étonnant... »

-Merci mon chéri, tu peux faire dodo...

L'enfant referma ses petits yeux et se rendormit. Elle alla vers Koyuki, celle-ci ne se réveilla pas du tout. Elle constatait que malgré le handicap de l'enfant, cela n'avait pas empêché le Sharingan d'apparaitre mais pourquoi. Elle passa ensuite à Mitsuaki, lui également ne broncha pas.

Tous les trois avaient deux tomoes à chaque oeil. Il était vraiment nécessaire que Sasuke apprennent aux enfants surtout aux deux garçons comment le manier pour ne pas être des dangers pour les autres. Elle ressortit de la chambre à pas de loup et retourna étudier les différents rouleaux.

Naruto ne se réveilla que vers midi quand l'aide soignante apporta les plateaux repas des enfants. Il les réveilla, c'est alors que Koyuki, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-Ma chérie ?

-Papa... papa, je crois que je vois...

-...

-C'est tout bizarre... Je suis plus dans la nuit...

Naruto se mit à bouger sa main devant le regard de sa fille qui suivit le mouvement.

-Je te vois papa !

Naruto se précipita vers l'extérieur, se cognant malgré tout contre les lits et maugréant dans sa barbe et héla un médecin :

-Faites venir Tsunade-sama, c'est urgent ! Très urgent !

-Bien.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, les garçons lui dirent qu'ils voyaient encore mieux qu'avant.

-C'est bizarre on dirait que tu bouges un peu comme un robot, pas vite..., fit Mitsu en rigolant.

-Ah ouais, c'est trop marrant, fit Momiji en pouffant.

Naruto se contenta de sourire puis s'approcha de Koyuki qui semblait étudier le décor.

-Ca va ma chéri ?

-C'est très drôle... mais... mais j'ai peur papa...

-Je te crois, cela me ferai peur aussi... Tu ne pourras utiliser ces yeux tous le temps, cela peut devenir dangereux.

-...

-Le mieux c'est que PapaSasu vous l'explique quand il rentre... Je ne sais pas grand chose sur le Sharingan...

-Sha... Sharin..., tenta de dire Mitsu.

-Sharingan, reprit son père... C'est un peu compliquer de le prononcer au début...

Il essaya d'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait ce qu'était le Sharingan quand Tsunade entra dans la chambre.

-Naruto ? Qui a-t-il de si urgent ?

-Koyuki voit grâce au Sharingan.

-Sérieux ?

-Hm, hm, fit en hochant la tête.

Elle s'approcha de la petite fille encore surprise de cette nouvelle.

-Baa-chan ?

-Oui, ma puce ?

-Pourquoi t'as un losange sur la tête ?

Tsunade regarda l'enfant puis Naruto qui affichait un grand sourire malgré qui ne la voyait vraiment pas bien.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard... Tu vois comment ?

-C'est plein de couleurs mais on dirait que cela va un peu doucement de temps en temps...

-Nous aussi on va comme si c'était doucement puis cela revient comme avant.

Elle les ausculta pendant près de dix minutes et restait perplexe pour Koyuki.

-Tu as trouvé comment ils pouvaient le désactiver ? Demanda Naruto.

-Cela réagit aux émotions, au contrôle mental... Mais ils sont si petit que, je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet... J'ai envoyé Sai remplacer ton amant pour qu'il revienne rapidement.

-...

-Plus vite on s'occupe de ce problème plus vite tes enfants iront mieux...

-Ok... Je vais profiter pour t'examiner, tu as encore les traits tirer.

Elle le fit asseoir sur le dernier lit libre et commença à l'ausculter sous les regard amusé de ses enfants.

-Je peux parler à Kurama s'il te plait ?

-Ok...

Il baissa la tête et le regard rougeoyant fit son apparition puis il regarda Tsunade :

-Kurama.

-Tsunade-hime, que me désires-tu ?

-Savoir où tu en étais dans ta récupération ?

-J'ai presque fini de refaire le plein de châkra... D'ici deux trois jours, je vais pouvoir m'atteler au soin du gamin... la contusion à du mal à se résorber.

-C'est normal... C'est un peu long pour un humain sans démon... Et son corps réagit comme tel pour l'instant... Est-ce qu'il voit à travers tes yeux ?

-Je ne sais pas nous n'avons pas essayer.

-Bon alors fais le revenir s'il te plait et merci pour les renseignements.

-Pas de quoi... La vieille ! Fit-il en ricanant.

-Pfff... Tu me fatigues Kurama..., dit-elle las.

Le regard du blond redevint bleu.

-Est-ce que tu voyais bien durant notre discussion ?

-Etant dans mon subconscient non...

-Alors enclenche le mode Biiju.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes et il devint brillant, faisant pousser une exclamation d'admiration aux enfants.

-Et maintenant ?

-Toujours que dalle !

-Bizarre... Retrouve ton apparence...

Elle se mit à tourner en rond dans la chambre faisant rire les enfants.

-On dirait qu'elle va creuser le parterre à force de tourner, fit Mitsu avec un grand sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à son paternel.

-Chut Mitsu, je me concentre...

Cela dura près de cinq minutes comme ça.

-Mets toi en mode Sennin !

Les cernes oranges apparurent ainsi que le regard de batracien.

-Et maintenant ?

-C'est un peu plus clair, mais cela reste encore flou... Et puis je ne peux rester pas plus de cinq minutes, maximum vingt en utilisant mes clones sans épuiser mon châkra.

-Bon, dernier essai... Active ton Rinnegan.

Le regard du blond changea, devenant ainsi de couleur grise cerclé de trois anneaux dans chaque oeil.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, très surprit. Tsunade comprit que cela fonctionnait.

-Tu nous vois papa ?

-Oui, fit-il en souriant... Je crois que je peux l'utiliser en permanence, le temps que Kurama me soigne complètement.

-Je pense oui... Mais désactive le durant ton sommeil, vaut mieux... On ne sait pas les effets à long terme... Car normalement il doit être permanent mais toi tu as la même faculté que les Uchiha et les Hyuga donc vaut mieux prendre des précautions... A l'avenir il faudrait j'étudie tes yeux avec des spécialistes afin de créer une nouvelle base de donner...

-Je comprends... Ils risquent de l'avoir également, dit-il doucement alors qu'il regardait ses enfants qui jouait avec leur nourriture qui n'avait pas l'air très ragoutant.

-Possible... Je crois, et j'en suis même sur, ils vont être de puissants ninjas, surtout s'ils acquièrent un oeil de chaque et de façon naturelle par rapport à Madara.

-C'est qui Madara ? Demanda Mitsu.

-On vous en parlera quand vous serez plus grand..., fit Naruto, la mine triste.

-Tu as mangé ? Demanda soudainement Tsunade.

-Non pas encore... Je...

-Quel papa-poule tu fais ! Bon je les surveille et toi va chez Teuchi, chercher un ramen.

-Merci Baa-chan.

Il partit rapidement et se rendit sans plus attendre chez le vieux restaurateur.

-Ohayo Chef ! fit le jeune homme en entrant dans l'établissement.

-Oh Naruto ! Il y avait bien longtemps. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-En fait c'est à emporter...

C'est alors que le vieil homme voir son regard pour la première fois.

-Naruto, tes yeux...

-Oh, ça... Ils sont enclenchés volontairement pour que je puisse voir... Les petits sont à l'hôpital, leur Sharingan sont apparut... et Koyuki voit maintenant.

-Ah oui... ? Bon je prends tes commandes et tu m'expliques...

Et c'est ainsi que pendant près d'un quart d'heure, il raconta ce qui se passait et demandait au vieillard de garder celui pour lui pour l'instant. Une fois la commande prête, il repartit à l'hôpital, mais passa rapidement à la maison chercher des croquettes pour Shiro.

-Les enfants ! Je suis de retour !

-Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Fit la vieille. Ils vont me faire tourner en bourrique les deux là, dit-elle en montrant les deux garçons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite à Tsunade Baba ?

-On compte les boing boing que font ses gros tétés !

-Mais ça va pas la tête ! S'écria Naruto.

Mais il fut surprit du calme apparant de Tsunade. Cela cacher quelque chose.

-Je veux que vous vous excusiez ! Ca ne se fait pas ! Je ne veux pas que vous deveniez pire qu'Ero-sennin !

-Ojii-chan ? Fit Momiji.

-Oui... Si vous ne voulez pas que Baa-chan se fâche très dur, faites lui des excuses et cela maintenant !

Les garçons se regardèrent et baissèrent la tête.

-Pardon, Oba-chan, firent en chœur les deux petits garçons.

-Bien, j'accepte vos excuses mais c'est la dernière fois que je vous vois faire ça, sinon, vous allez avoir une correction.

Les gamins palirent.

-Bon passons à table ! Fit le blond pour détendre l'ambiance.

-Tu n'as pas mangé ?

-Non, j'ai pris à emporter, dont pour toi.

-Mais il ne fallait pas !

-C'est pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi ces derniers temps... Je t'ai pris un ramen minceur, Sakura, m'a dit que tu appréciais vraiment ce plat.

Il tendit à chacun de ses enfants un petit bol de Ramen également.

-Mais...

-Je vous ai vu jouer avec le plateau repas, c'est que cela n'était pas bon.

Un soupir en choeur lui répondit avec une négation par la tête.

-Je vous ai pris un spécial Naruto.

-Ouais ! Un spécial papa ! S'excita Mitsu dans son lit.

Une fois tous servit, un tonitruant « Itadakimasu » s'éleva dans la chambre.

Pendant ce temps au nord-est de Konoha, à une centaine de kilomètre :

L'équipe de Sasuke venait de s'arrêter pour faire une pause repas quand soudain, une grande ombre s'abattit au dessus d'eux. C'était un hibou fait d'encre et blanc. Il atterrit près d'eux et ils virent Sai en descendre.

-Sasuke, je vais devoir te remplacer, tu dois rentrer à Konoha tout de suite.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Fit-il très inquiet.

-Naruto a du emmener vos enfants à l'hôpital...

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont !

-Leur Sharingan s'est déclenché durant leur sommeil... Maitre Tsunade à dit qu'ils avaient déjà deux tomoes à chaque oeil...

-Merde !

-Prends mon oiseau, tu y arriveras bien plus vite.

-Merci Sai... Kiba je te laisse les rênes et explique lui la mission.

-Ok.

Le brun monta rapidement sur l'oiseau qui s'envola aussitôt. Il ne fallut que quatre heures pour atteindre le village et une fois au dessus de l'hôpital, il sauta sur le toit. L'oiseau entra ensuite dans le parchemin que maintenait ouvert le brun. Une fois scellé et fermé, il se rendit en pédiatrie.

Arrivant devant le bureau d'accueil de l'étage pédiatrique, il fit sursauter l'infirmière qui se reprit rapidement et lui dit d'un sourire en le reconnaissant.

-Chambre 4, Sasuke-sama.

-Merci...

Il arriva devant la pièce et essaya d'entendre du bruit, mais il n'entendit que la voix de son amant. Il chantait pour les petits.

Il toqua et entra, faisant ainsi s'arrêter la chanson. Les gamins bondirent de joie en voyant leur second père.

-Ca va mes chéris, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, cela nous a fait très mal, mais grâce à Mamie, cela va mieux, fit Mitsu.

-Tu es vraiment beau papa..., fit une petite voix.

Sasuke se retourna vers Koyuki et avait cru avoir mal entendu.

-Tu... tu as dit quoi...?

-Ben... que t'est beau...

Il s'approcha de sa fille surprit.

-Tu... Tu me vois ?

-Hm, hm..., fit-il en affirmant avec la tête.

Elle tendit sa petite main et caressa la joue pale de son père tendrement. La réaction de Sasuke fut des plus tendre. Il prit doucement sa fille dans ses bras pour un gros câlin, puis il en fit de même avec les garçons. Et alors qu'il se tournait vers son amant pour avoir des explications, il vit le Rinnegan.

-Naru ?

-Grâce au Rinnegan, je peux voir, comme notre petite princesse grâce à son Sharingan, mais bon, d'abord parlons d'eux, et Mamie Tsunade veut être présente.

Il alla voir une infirmière qui partit ensuite chercher l'Hokage. En attendant l'arrivée de Tsunade, Naruto raconta la grosse bêtise des deux garçons.

-Vous mériteriez le piquet pour cela, fit Sasuke.

Les garçons baissèrent la tête directement.

-Bon, elle vous a pardonné, mais la prochaine fois que vous recommencez ce genre de bêtise vous aurez à faire à moi.

-Oui papa, firent les garçons tous penauds.

Il regarda son amant qui souriait puis il le vit redevenir sérieux.

-Tu sais comment les faire revenir comme avant leurs yeux... ? Enfin, je veux dire comment leur faire comprendre ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est qu'ils les aient déjà, alors que je ne sais ai eu qu'à... qu'à 7 ans, dit-il avec un souvenir douloureux en tête. Et surtout qu'ils aient déjà deux tomoes. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Normalement il faut un événement très dur pour que cela s'enclenche.

-On dormait tous les quatre... Et ils se sont réveillés en hurlant... Je n'en sais pas plus...

-Alors j'aimerai des explications, fit Tsunade en entrant. Dans vos archives, ils disent la même chose que ce que tu viens de dire mais j'ai pas encore tout lu, il y en a tellement...

-Oui, je sais...

Il s'approcha des lits.

-Les enfants je veux que vous fermiez les yeux et que vous murmuriez « sharingan ».

Les enfants s'exécutèrent et au bout de quelques secondes, ils ressentirent un petit picotement puis plus rien.

-Alors ?

Ils réouvrirent les yeux et il constat qu'ils étaient redevenus normaux. Il remarqua cependant la mine triste de Koyuki.

-Ma chérie ?

-Je ne vois plus rien...

-Je comprends, mais trop utiliser le Sharingan surtout quand on ne le maitrise pas, c'est est très dangereux. Je vous apprendrai comment faire avec... Bien maintenant, dites moi, si vous faisiez un cauchemar.

-Oui, firent-ils en choeur.

-Moi, je voyais papa avec plein de sang..., fit Momiji.

-Moi, une grosse explosion effrayante, dit Mitsu dans un murmure.

-Moi, que tu te battais avec papa très méchamment et que vous aviez de gros bobos..., fit Koyuki. Mais vous étiez des enfants...

Les trois adultes se regardèrent vraiment surpris, c'est alors qu'un « Oh merde » murmurer venant de la part du blond s'éleva.

-Naruto ? Firent la blonde et le brun ensemble.

-J'étais empêtré dans un cauchemar... Nous, à la Vallée de la Fin... puis... puis mon entrainement...

-Ok... mais pourquoi, ont-ils vu les mêmes images ? fit pour elle-même Tsunade.

Ils tentaient d'analyser mais n'avaient aucune solution à ce mystère.

-Bon je vais réfléchir à tout cela, je vous tiendrais au courant... Finalement vous pouvez les ramener à la maison, mais il faut surveiller cela... Et toi n'oublie pas de retirer ton Rinnegan une fois que tu es couché.

-Pas de soucis.

-Au revoir Mamie Tsunade ! Firent les enfants.

Elle salua tout le monde et retourna à son bureau. Ils préparèrent les enfants et retournèrent à la maison mais avant ils passèrent chez Teuchi ramener les bols.

Neji passa comme prévu mais en fin de soirée, pour prendre des nouvelles des enfants et fut surpris des découvertes. Il promit de consulter dans les archives du clan pour voir si eux aussi, ils avaient eu un cas où un des leur, alors aveugle, pouvait voir grâce au Byakugan.

Après le repas tous se couchèrent, enfin presque car notre blond qui avait retrouvé ses yeux bleu ,et notre brun s'adonnèrent à un gros câlin sous la couette, évitant cependant de réveiller le reste de la maisonnée. Ce qui avait surtout surpris Naruto durant cette démonstration d'amour, ce fut qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit pareil sensation et comprenait maintenant la grande sensibilité leur petite fille sur les choses et les gens qui l'entouraient.

Trois jours plus tard, Naruto retrouva sa vue grâce aux soins de Kurama, il n'était pas mécontent que le brouillard s'arrête. Et Tsunade avait en partit répondu au mystère qui liait le déclenchement des pupilles chez les enfants. Un lien qui semblait fusionnel entre eux et lui. Ils n'avaient rien ressentit pour Sasuke mais cela avait été tout autre lors des problèmes du blond, une angoisse sourde les avaient pris lui avait expliqué plus en détail Sasuke durant le séjour de Naruto à l'hôpital. Les Naruto et les enfants ne semblaient faire qu'un tout, peut-être à cause de la grossesse qui était elle-même exceptionnelle. Elle se demandait également s'il n'y avait pas une petite dose de châkra de Kurama au fond d'eux, très latent permettant ainsi le lien, et elle devrait le vérifier. Mais pour l'instant elle avait autre chose de bien plus important, pour elle, pour le village, pour quelqu'un. Et il fallait un peu de temps pour cela.

Cinq mois plus tard :

Au fils des mois, Sasuke apprit aux enfants à maitriser leurs nouvelles pupilles mais avec interdictions formelles de s'en servir sur les gens du village ou leurs amis.

Tout était très calme en cette fin d'automne, trop calme même pour tous les kages. Kabuto n'avaient plus donner aucun signe de vie, et n'avait plus recruter personne.

Toute la famille avaient fêtés les différents anniversaires qui s'était succédé au fil des derniers mois. D'abord celui de Sasuke au mois de juillet, juste après l'épisode de l'éveil des pupilles de ses enfants puis celui de Naruto en octobre et enfin celui des enfant à la fin novembre. Il y avait eu aussi le retour à l'école pour les enfants entre temps.

La maison avait été envahi par les copains de classes, plus tous les amis du couple lors de l'anniversaire des triplets.

**FLASH BACK**

Toute la matinée, Naruto, Sasuke et les arrières grands-parents s'affairèrent à préparer la maison pour l'anniversaire des triplets qui étaient intenables. Après tou, on fait pas 5 ans tous les jours, et surtout avec pour la première fois les copains.

La maison avait été décoré de ballons et de guirlandes. Naruto et Moyuko avaient préparé trois gros gâteaux aux chocolats, pendant que Sasuke et Hatori étaient allé acheter des jus de fruits et des bonbons pour tous les enfants, ainsi que de la vaisselle jetable.

En début milieu d'après-midi tous arrivèrent et la fête débuta. Les enfants reçurent des mallettes de dessins surtout pour les garçons, des poupées pour Koyuki, des déguisements de ninjas et bien d'autres cadeaux mais le plus précieux pour eux fut celui de leurs pères. Naruto et Sasuke avaient beaucoup discuté à ce sujet, pesant le pour et le contre longuement, ainsi qu'avec les amis. Les enfants les avaient harcelés, surtout Koyuki, ce qui était très surprenant mais on pouvait voir leur détermination. Et ils avaient finit par juger que ce n'était pas plus mal : ils avaient leurs premières armes et ils leurs apprendraient à s'en servir.

-Papas qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boite ? demanda Momiji.

-Ben ouvrez et vous verrez ! Firent les deux pères en chœur.

Koyuki défit le nœud pendant que Momiji tenait la boite et Mitsu retira le couvercle.

-Whoua ! firent les garçons.

-Koyuki enclenche tes pupilles, fit Sasuke.

-Merci papa... Whoua !

Dans la boite se trouvait trois kunais, quatre shurikens et pour Koyuki un Jôhyô _(l'arme comme Matsuri, l'élève de Gaara)_. Les armes étaient gravées au noms des enfants.

-Je t'apprendrais à maitriser le Jôhyô, fit Tenten à Koyuki.

Elle prit l'arme et la serra contre elle.

-Nous vous apprendrons également à vous servir des Kunais et des Shurikens.

Le reste de la fête se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Le début décembre débutait, quelques jours étaient passé depuis l'anniversaire des triplets et Tsunade finalisait les derniers préparatifs du changement pour tout Konoha.

Salle du Grand Conseil :

Tous les chefs de Clans étaient réunis dont Sasuke qui avait été convier puisque son Clan se reconstruisait.

-Alors vous êtes d'accord ?

-Je vote Pour, fit Shikaku.

-Également Pour, rajouta Inoichi.

Et elle tourna ainsi de suite le regard vers la mère de Kiba, ainsi que Chozû, Shibi Aburame et Hiashi, qui étaient tous Pour.

-Sasuke... Dois-je vraiment poser la question ?

Ce dernier ne fit que sourire.

-Bien... Donc nous avons sept voix plus la mienne et celle du Seigneur Féodal, on a la majorité absolu. Plus le soutient des Grands Kages et des Chefs des Grandes Nations.

-Je crois qu'il est temps maintenant. Cela fait tellement de temps qu'il attend cela, fit Shikaku en souriant.

-En effet... Kakashi !

-Tsunade-sama ?

-Passe chez les Namikaze pour les avertir de récupérer les enfants et va le chercher...

-Hai !

_TBC..._

_Alors vous a-t-il plus ?_

_Avez vous compris la décision du Conseil ? Je pense que oui._

_Je crois que vous vous dites : vivement le prochain chapitre et vivement l'action. Je réserve encore au moins une grosse surprise à l'histoire mais je n'en dirais pas plus._

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. _

_Bisous à toutes et à tous et à bientôt. _


	21. Chapter 21

_Salut à tous, j'espère que tout le monde va bien et passe de bonnes vacances ou qu'il n'est pas trop crevé par la chaleur et le boulot._

_Mille merci à toutes celles et ceux qui viennent lire, suivre, la fanfic. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle vous plaise, qu'elle vous tienne en haleine._

_Merci à mes reviewers anomymes ou connus, merci à tous les francophones ou non qui suivent l'histoire des quatre coins de la planète._

_Donc, merci aux deux Guests, à Tidiane, Masirkkisoi, Demonangel59, Boys-Love (même si tu ne la reprendra que plus tard la lecture), Sakura-Okasan, Sasunarudu59, Mini-Yuya, Tanusi, Mama, Caprice et Philae._

_Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui l'ont rajouté en alerte/favoris. Merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragement._

_J'ai été un peu plus longue pour l'écrire car j'ai eu deux semaines très charger pour les RdV de ma fille plus mon petit garçon à fait un séjour à l'hôpital pour un traumatisme crânien, j'ai du veillé toute une nuit pour être sûre qu'il allait bien, donc j'étais épuisé et je me suis pris quelques jours sans écritures pour récupérer. Donc ce chapitre n'a pas été évident à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les précédents._

_Bon, trève de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous._

Sacrifice... partie 21

Vingt minutes plus tard Kakashi revint avec celui qu'il devait aller chercher. Il toqua et attendit d'avoir la permission de pénétrer dans la pièce, ce qui ne fut pas long.

« Entrez ! » fit Tsunade de derrière la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit passer son acolyte. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux surtout quand il vit Sasuke installer à une table.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sasuke ?

-Rien d'inquiétant je te rassure, fit le brun avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Si nous t'avons convoqués, c'est que nous venions de tous nous mettre d'accord sur un point très important, fit Tsunade avec un sourire immense.

-...

-Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, tu vas devenir le Nanadaime de Konoha et cela dans une semaine.

-...

Ce dernier était abasourdi, même s'il savait qu'il devait le devenir comme promis. En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que cela faisait presque cinq ans que Tsunade lui avait promis ce poste tant convoité.

-Mais... mais je pensais que je l'aurai après l'an ?!... Je...

-Chhh... Laisse-moi finir, fit la blonde en souriant.

-Tu nous as prouvé que tu avais rapidement acquis les notions d'Hokage, de ce que cela en coûtait surtout quand je te laissais les rênes du village. Il est indéniable que tu es le ninja le plus fort du village et même de toutes les Nations... J'espère que tes chevilles n'enflent pas trop ?!

-Non... Je ne pensais pas en être à ce point là... Ok j'ai largement dépasser mon père... mais de surpasser d'autres Kages surtout Onoki-jiji...

-Toujours aussi modeste, fit Sasuke en souriant tendrement.

-Non, tu es plus fort... que nous tous réunis... Tu as protégé je ne sais plus combien de fois le villages, tes amis... au prix de ta vie ou en tout cas tu te sacrifiais pour la protection des autres..., rajouta la blonde.

-Tu as pris sur toi de subir les expériences de Homura et Koharu, afin de tous nous protéger, renchéri Shikaku... Peu voire personne ne l'aurait fait.

-Tu es un héros pour tout le monde, aussi bien sur le plan du militaire que celui qui donne sans compter, de celui qui préfère prendre la peine des autres sur ses épaules pour éviter que les autres ne souffrent.

Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de son amant, puis il encadra tendrement le visage de son vis-à-vis avant de dire :

-Tu es mon héros... Celui qui m'a ouvert son cœur malgré la peur de me perdre complètement, celui qui malgré les tortures psychologiques voire physique m'a donné de beaux enfants même s'il est peu commun d'en avoir de cette façon... Celui qui chaque jour s'entraine et se surpasse pour protéger Koyuki, Momiji et Mitsuaku, me protéger moi, protéger nos amis, notre village, notre pays... toutes les Nations qui n'aspire qu'à une paix durable et que tu es le seul à pouvoir apporter... Mon héros...

Et il déposa un tendre baiser, mais en s'écartant il remarqua que son amant pleurer. Il le prit dans ses bras car il savait que ces larmes étaient des larmes de joies, qu'enfin son rêve se réalisait.

-Pourquoi ces larmes petit garçon ?, fit Tsunade en s'approchant du couple et caressant une joue du blond qui s'était légèrement écarté de son amant.

-Une larme pour chaque pensée heureuse, Tsunade-jolie.

Il s'écarta complètement et prit tendrement sa grand-mère de cœur dans ses bras. Puis au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent.

-L'Eclair Orange de Kohona sera le meilleur des Hokage, fit Naruto avec un grand sourire et avec la position de la Nice Guy !

-L'Eclair Orange ? Firent-t-il tous.

-Ben oui ! Je suis le Fils de l'Eclair Jaune et Du piment Habanero, Le mélange des couleurs donne le Orange... C'est ce que j'ai dit à ma mère quand je l'ai rencontré dans mon esprit..., fit-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Je comprends mieux ton goût incommensurable pour cette couleur maintenant, fit Tsunade... Surtout que si on remarque bien, tu portes sur ta tête les deux couleurs depuis bientôt six ans...

Naruto attrapa sa mèche rouge et la caressa entre ses doigts : oui, un peu de sa mère s'était révélé.

-La passation de pouvoir sera officielle la semaine prochaine, afin que tous tes amis et les Kages et Chefs des autres Nations, ainsi que le Seigneur Féodal et Fukasaku-sama et son épouse, puissent venir. Car ils tiennent tous à être là pour ce jour, fit Tsunade. Je me charge d'envoyer les missives d'invitations aujourd'hui... Toi, tu vas faire un tour chez le tailleur officiel des Hokages...

-Baa-chan... Je voudrais juste, la veste de mon père...

-Ce n'est pas pas possible de la retoucher mais je te la donnerai pour que tu puisses l'avoir chez toi... On peut en faire une sur le modèle de ton père cependant.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, fit Shikaku... Ayame Soma est notre meilleur tailleur... Dis-lui ce que tu veux et il le réalise.

Naruto, sourit car heureux d'accéder à la fonction la plus noble, même si elle n'était pas facile et de son poste, il pourrait apportait vraiment la paix.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis tous se séparèrent. Le couple rentra chez lui pour retrouver le reste de la petite famille et les Grands-Parents. Hatori et Mayuko, furent mis dans la confidence et la vieille femme du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas crier sa joie. Pour les enfants cela resterait encore secret, cela serait leur surprise avant Noël.

Le reste des amis proches fut mis au courant leurs faisant promettre de garder le secret.

Au courant de la fin de la semaine qui venait de passer, la population fut très surprise de voir autant de dirigeant dans le village. Yamato avait du largement utilisé sa capacité pour le Mokuton, aidé de Naruto pour construire, près de la Tour de l'Hokage un nouveau bâtiment afin d'y accueillir tout le monde pour le moment prévu. Yamato, au bout de la journée, s'était laissé tomber au sol complètement épuisé alors que pour Naruto, juste quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front faisant naître un petit sentiment de jalousie à son sempai.

Le jour J, les habitants de Konoha, ainsi que les ninjas se retrouvèrent réunis devant le bâtiment du Chef du village. Tsunade avait fait en sorte que le village soit prévenu la veille. Sur le toit de la bâtisse, se trouvait tous les dirigeants et seigneurs réunis, le Conseil du Village. Mayuko et Hatori étaient aussi présent ainsi que les enfants de Naruto, Sasuke se tenant près d'eux.

-Papa ?

-Oui Momi ?!

-Il est où PapaNaru ?

-Il va bientôt arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mitsuaki. Il y a beaucoup de monde et surtout, il y a Fuka-jiji et Ma-baa, fit le petit garçon en regardant les deux grenouilles ermites près d'eux.

-Ah... Une surprise, fit Sasuke en souriant. Koyuki, enclenche tes Sharingan ma chérie.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, comme ça tu verras aussi la surprise.

Son petit regard bleu perle devint rougeoyant.

En bas de la Tour, les gens discutaient, se demandaient ce qui se passait de si important pour que le Hokage les convoquent tous et surtout pourquoi, il y avait autant de personnalité « politique » et « militaire ».

Ils furent interrompus quand ils virent Tsunade à la rambarde du toit.

-VILLAGE DE KONOHA, KAGES ET CHEFS DES NATIONS, SEIGNEURS FEODAUX... MES AMIS... NOUS SOMMES REUNIS EN CE JOUR POUR UN GRAND EVENEMENT QUI VA MARQUER UN GRAND TOURNANT DE NOTRE HISTOIRE... AUJOURD'HUI, EST UN GRAND JOUR POUR MOI EGALEMENT CAR DANS QUELQUES MINUTES JE PRENDS MA RETRAITE DE HOKAGE...

Dans le village, les gens commençaient à comprendre, les voix s'élevaient mais Tsunade qui souriait redemanda le silence.

-MON SUCESSEUR A ETE CHOISI A L'HUNANIMITE PAR LE CONSEIL DU VILLAGE ET GRACE AU SOUTIEN DE BEAUCOUP DE PERSONNE. IL NOUS A MONTRE PLUS D'UNE FOIS SON COURAGE, SA BRAVOURE, SON COEUR, L'ESPRIT DE SACRIFICE, ET IL EST INDENIABLEMENT LE PLUS PUISSANT NINJA QUE NOUS CONNAISSONS. JE VEUX QUE VOUS LE SOUTENIEZ COMME VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT AVEC MOI ET MES PREDECESSEURS. VOUS SEREZ SA FORCE COMME IL SERA LA VOTRE... VOICI A CE JOUR LE NOUVEL HOKAGE, LE NANADAIME HOKAGE...

Sur le toit, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de grande stature, portant un long manteau blanc décorer de flamme orange sur le bas. Dans le dos, dans le style d'une estampe, se trouvait le dessin d'un renard, le renard à neuf queue. Il avait une tenue sobre en dessous ou presque, un pantalon de juniin noir avec les sandales de la même couleur et un tee-shirt à manche longue noir au flamme orange comme sur la veste. Sur sa tête le chapeau de Hokage. Les enfants étaient impressionnés, émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils comprirent, leur papa réalisait enfin son rêve, celui qu'il avait parlé si souvent.

En bas, tous comprirent que le gamin le plus turbulent qu'ils aient connus, qu'ils avaient détesté mais surtout appris à connaître, réalisait ce qu'il avait toujours clamé haut et fort, sans jamais avoir un doute. Leur Naruto Uzumaki devenait le septième Hokage. Il n'était plus le hokage de remplacement durant les absences de Tsunade, il devenait le chef d'un village à part entière.

Il arriva devant la rambarde après avoir fait un grand sourire à tous ses amis et à sa famille. Il serra tendrement Tsunade dans ses bras et pris la place qu'elle occupait quelques instants auparavant. Il devait faire son discours.

Tous scandaient son prénom et ceux durant près de cinq minutes mais face au signe d'apaisement que demandait Naruto avec ses mains, le calme revint.

-MERCI DE M'ACCORDER TOUTE VOTRE CONFIANCE... JE SAIS QUE J'AI ENCORE BEAUCOUP DE CHOSE A APPRENDRE CAR LE METIER DE HOKAGE CE N'EST PAS SEULEMENT REMPLIR OU LIRE DES TAS DE PAPIERS, C'EST SURTOUT DE GARDER LE RESPECT DES HABITANTS DU VILLAGE ET DES NINJAS, DE PRENDRE LES BONNES DECISIONS POUR LA SECURITE DE TOUS ET DE CEUX QUE NOUS DEVONS AIDES... J'ESPERE POUVOIR APPORTER UNE PAIX DURABLE, POUR MOI, POUR VOUS MAIS SURTOUT POUR JIRAYA OJI-CHAN CAR C'ETAIT SON REVE, CELUI QU'IL AVAIT TRANSMIS A MON COUSIN ET SES AMIS MAIS QU'UN HOMME A REUSSI A PERVERTIR... UNE PAIX QUE SOUHAITAIT EGALEMENT MES PARENTS MINATO NAMIKAZE ET KUSHINA UZUMAKI... JE VEUX LA PAIX POUR MES ENFANTS, POUR QU'ILS N'AIENT JAMAIS A CONNAÎTRE CE QU'EST UNE GUERRE SI CE N'EST A TRAVERS LES LIVRES... JE FERAI TOUT POUR ETRE A LA HAUTEUR DES ANCIENS HOKAGES SAUF D'UN DONT JE TAIRAI LE NOM... TU VOIS TSUNADE-BABA, J'AI GAGNE MON PARI, dit-il en se retournant vers la vieille femme, MAIS JE SOUHAITE QUE TU RESTES PRES DE MOI POUR POUVOIR CORRIGER MES ERREURS ENCORE QUELQUES TEMPS.

-J'ACCEPTE AVEC JOIE !

Il fit signe à sa famille et tous s'approchèrent de lui. La foule salua chaleureusement le hokage, la famille. Après encore quelques mots Naruto libéra tout le monde.

Tous ceux qui étaient sur le toit se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle de réception pour un buffet campagnard. Naruto avait voulu rester simple dans cette petite fête, facilitant ainsi le contact avec tout le monde. C'était sa manière à lui de faire débuter la paix durable.

Les enfants avaient fêté la nomination en faisant une ronde autour du blond faisant rire tout le monde. Mais il du aussi leur faire comprendre qu'il serait encore moins présent avec eux vu son nouveau travail.

-Et ben avec mamie on t'apportera à manger, fit Mitsu.

-Et on restera sage dans ton bureau, rajouta Momiji, on te fera de jolis dessins.

-Et on te fera pleins de bisous quand tu seras tristes, finit Koyuki.

Il s'accroupit à leur hauteur et les prit tous les trois dans ses bras puissants mais remplis de douceur. La petite fête prit fin en fin d'après-midi et Naruto fit un tour dans le village pour voir comment les gens réagissaient et il fut plus que content car, à leurs yeux, il était toujours le ninja le plus imprévisible et gentil avant d'être le nouvel hokage.

En rentrant dans son nouveau bureau, il savait que c'était surtout maintenant que les choses se corsaient pour lui. Il devait prendre les bonnes décisions car il savait au fond de lui que Kabuto se manifesterai bientôt et que tout le monde était en danger.

Une semaine plus tard :

Les deux premiers jours, ce fut vraiment bizarre d'entendre ses amis l'appeler Hokage-sama, mais il s'y habitua mais faisant cependant promettre à ses plus proches amis de continuer à l'appeler par son prénom et non par son titre.

Et il réfléchissait à une chose importante : la sécurité des habitants du villages. Alors qu'il regardait le village se recouvrir de neige peu à peu, à travers la grande baie vitrée, quelqu'un entra et qu'il reconnut sans se retourner.

-Baa-chan...

-Je suis toujours aussi impressionnée quand tu sais qui rentre sans regarder...

-...

-Naruto, un soucis ?

-Je réfléchis à la meilleure marche à suivre pour la sécurité des gens... Kabuto va se manifester dans peu de temps, je le sens au fond de moi... Et j'ai peur que rien ne soit prêt quand le moment viendra...

-Je te comprends, on est tous passé par là...

-Je te crois... je crois que je vais consulter les archives... Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Si tu m'expliquais à quoi tu penses.

-A une évacuation massive rapide...

Elle le suivit et au passage ils récupérèrent Shikamaru qui avait été nommé second conseillés des tactiques militaires après son père.

-Combien de villages composent le pays du feu ?

-Environ une centaine, le notre étant bien entendu le plus grand..., fit Tsunade.

-Ok... Donc on va dire, qu'il y a facilement un demi-million d'habitants...

Il tournait en rond et réfléchissait. Shikamaru restait caler contre un mur, les yeux fermés mais tout en réfléchissant également pour suivre les idées de son ami.

-Les archives de notre famille sont où ? Fit-il à Shizune.

-Allée 4.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Tsunade qui avait vraiment du mal à voir où il voulait en arriver.

Il ne dit rien et se dirigea vers l'allée et fouilla durant quelques minutes avant de trouver un rapport.

Un nuage de poussière s'abattit entre les quatre ninjas, les faisant tousser.

-Gonem..., fit Naruto alors qu'il le posait sur une table.

Il rompit le sceau de confidentialité et lu rapidement le rapport.

-Alors ce que maman m'avait dit est vrai...

-Quoi ?

-Tout a été détruit à Uzu no Kuni... Mais cela remonte à tellement longtemps... Tu sais si des gens sont retournés vivre là-bas ?

-Non... Tous n'étaient que ruine et cela avaient énormément marqué les rares survivants. Des gens pensent que Uzu est maudit...

-Foutaise ! Et pourtant je suis le plus grand froussard au sujet des fantômes...

Cela fit sourire les autres, c'était bien une des rares choses qui faisait peur au grand blond.

Il retourna dans la grande bibliothèque fouillant encore et trouva un gros ouvrage. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : Uzushio avait un système de téléportation en lien avec Kohona. La salle était dans la tête gravée du premier Hokage.

-Je vais envoyer des clones à Uzushio.

-Quoi ?! Firent les trois autres.

-Vous avez très bien entendus... Si tout va vient là-bas, je ferais en sorte d'envoyer les gens en sécurité dans mon pays natal... notre pays d'héritage...

Tsunade sourit car c'était vrai, Uzu était aussi son pays...

-Tu ne devrais pas partir seul Naruto, fit Shikamaru.

-Non en effet, je vais prendre quelques ninjas avec mes « moi »... Et je voudrais que ton père face parti de cette mission d'exploration... Tsunade peux-tu aller là-bas aussi, tu pourras juger des ressources que nous aurons besoins pour la population.

-Pas de soucis.

-D'abord je vais étudier le sceau de téléportation de la salle...

Et s'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle, une très grande salle. Sur le sol était dessinait un gigantesque sceau.

-Tu sais comment cela fonctionne ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Je pense que cela fonctionne comme pour les Kunais de mon père... Du chakra et la prononciation d'un mot...

Il créa un clone.

-Place toi au centre.

Le clone s'installa et Naruto accroupit devant le sceau, injecta le chakra qui s'illumina et le clone prononca : Uzushio. Ce dernier disparut.

Naruto enclencha le Rinnegan et quelques secondes plus tard, pu voir à travers les yeux de son double l'endroit.

Toute la salle était dans une quasi-pénombre. Il ordonna à son clone d'enclencher le mode Biiju et de dégager au mieux l'endroit. Tsunade et les autres le regardaient, stupéfait par ce qu'il accomplissait avec un simple clone. Ce dernier mit près d'une heure pour dégager un grand passage puis partit vers l'extérieur. Le village des Remous n'étaient qu'un champ de désolation. Naruto fit revenir son clone au point de départ après les premiers constats.

Une fois le clone de retour voyant que son clone pouvait aussi utiliser la technique, il le désintégra et « absorba » les informations.

-A première vue, il n'y a rien de dangereux. La mission débutera après-demain.

Ils retournèrent au bureau et Naruto fit la liste des ninjas qu'ils avaient besoins pour ce genre de mission.

-Je veux qu'ils soient là, demain matin, à 10h pétante !

-Hai Hokage-Sama !

-Shizune ! Fit désespérer le blond.

Le lendemain matin bureau du Hokage :

Naruto qui avait accroché sa veste au porte manteau ainsi que son chapeau, remplissait des papiers quand, on toqua à sa porte. Après sa permission donnée d'entrer un groupe de gens arrivèrent.

Tsunade accompagner des deux Nara et d'Hinata, furent les premiers arrivés. Suivit peu après de Gemma Shiranui (Juunin), Kiba, Aoba Yamashiro (Junnin), Shibi Aburame, Konohamaru, Udon et Moegi, Sai, mais il manquait encore quelqu'un : Kakashi.

-Toujours pareil celui là ! Fit Naruto en souriant légèrement.

-Non je suis là, fit le ninja copieur... J'ai du aidé une vieille...

-Stoppez votre baratin Kakashi-sensei, on la connaissait depuis des années cette excuse bidon.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire derrière son masque ainsi que les autres.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer votre convocation... Demain vous partez en mission d'exploration.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Kakashi.

-Pour savoir si là où je veux envoyer la population sera bien protéger.

-D'après ce que m'a dit Shikamaru, fit le père Nara, c'est à Uzushio.

-En effet.

-C'est où ça ? Fit Kiba.

-Au pays des Tourbillons, d'où vient notre famille, Baa-chan et moi.

-...

-Si c'est vrai que le pays est complètement à l'abandon, je peux m'en servir comme refuge, après tout je suis un des derniers Uzumaki.

-Et on y va comment ? Demanda Konohamaru.

-Par téléportation !

-Whoua ! La classe.

-Naruto ?! Fit Shikamaru.

-Quoi ? J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu disais hier au sujet de l'évacuation, je crois que la priorité sera notre village et les quatre alentour.

-...

-Continue sur ta lancée, fit le blond. Je crois que nous avons pensé à la même chose mais je voudrais confirmation.

-Kabuto comme le Seigneur Yu n'ont aucun intérêt à attaquer les autres villages, que je m'explique, s'il attaque nous sommes sa cible principale, ceux alentours seront des dommages collatéraux.

-C'est que ce que je pensais également, mais je veux mettre toute nos chances de côté et avoir le moins de morts dans la population de la Nation.

-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre alors ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Je vais préparer des rouleaux avec le sceau. En fait j'ai étudié cette nuit les documents sur le sceau de la grande-salle, n'importe quel ninja peu l'utiliser, très pratique en temps de guerre.

-Effectivement. Mais à double tranchant, car l'ennemi peut l'utiliser.

-En effet mais c'est un risque à prendre, après on peut installer un kekkai à Uzushio.

Le silence se fit quelques minutes, analysant les faits et se fut Kakashi qui conclut.

-Tu es vraiment surprenant Naruto, ton idée me plait beaucoup.

Les autres hochèrent la tête par affirmation.

-Bien ! La mission durera trois jours... Vous partirez demain matin, 9h... Vous êtes douze, et il y aura au moins quatre clones de moi avec vous... L'organisation des groupes, je laisse au bon soins de Tsunade et Shikaku, vous êtes les plus à même de connaître ce territoire.

-Ok...

-Baa-chan, Hinata, vous vous occupez de tous ce qui est du nécessaire de survis et de provisions... Shikaku, Kakashi de la partie des armes nécessaires... Vous mettrez tous ce dont vous avez besoin dans la salle de téléportation.

-Hai...

-Un de mes clones me fera un rapport de vos avancés et si vous avez besoins de quoi que ce soit, transmettez, je m'occuperai du reste.

Ils mirent au point les derniers détails de la mission puis tous quittèrent le bureau, laissant seul Naruto.

Salle de téléportation, le lendemain matin 9h :

Tout le monde était présent, beaucoup découvraient pour la première fois la salle. Un genjustu puissant la dissimulait.

Ils posèrent donc le matériel nécessaire au centre du sceau et les douzes « voyageurs » également. Naruto créa quatre clones, qui s'installèrent avec les autres ninjas.

-Bonne chance pour votre mission.

-Merci, firent-ils tous en chœur.

Naruto se positionna et injecta son chakra, un de ses clones prononça le lieu de leur destination. Ils disparurent après un dernier sourire. Il resta un moment à regarder l'espace devant lui devenu « vide », il fut tirer de ses pensées par Shizune lui rappelant qu'il devait donner les ordres de missions. Après un petit soupir, il la suivit. Il espérait de tout cœur que la mission se passerait bien.

Salle de téléportation, Uzushio.

Tous furent impressionner par les dégâts surtout Tsunade. Elle avait connu l'endroit étant petite, comme une très grande pièce, creuser à flan de montagne. Les clones montrèrent la voie et tous sortirent au grand jour.

Le premier clone de Naruto avait bien dégager un grand passage et surtout la petite plate forme à l'entrée de la grotte. Quand ils regardèrent en contre bas, ils pouvaient voir que la nature avait repris ses droits sur le village. Les ruines étaient recouvertes de plantes et les animaux se baladaient. Mais voir le village dans cet état de désolation, sans vie, sans le rire des habitants qui étaient bien plus joyeux que ce de Konoha, serra le cœur de Tsunade. Il était indéniable que Naruto avait hérité de la joie de vivre de ses ancêtres, bien plus qu'elle. Elle finit par se resaisir, ils avaient une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir.

-Hinata, essaie de voir s'il y a une grande plaine près d'ici.

-Hai... BYAKUGAN !

La jeune femme scruta l'horizon durant un moment jusqu'à :

-A deux heures, environ un kilomètre, près de la rivière.

-On va mettre tout le matériel dans le parchemin d'invocation..., fit Tsunade.

Elle prit un grand parchemin dans lequel contenait plusieurs sceaux de scellement, les hommes mirent le matériel sur les différents et une fois fait, elle les scella.

-Bien, allons y maintenant !

Ils se mirent en route vers la clairière, guidés par Hinata. La traversée du village ou plutôt de la forêt pour se rendre à la clairière ne leur prit qu'une vingtaine de minutes, observant au passage les alentours.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent éblouis par la beauté du lieu. La clairière était parsemé de fleurs d'hivers de toutes les couleurs, bien qu'il faisait froid, il ne neigeait pas.

-Si le vrai moi serai là, il aurait autant de mal que moi à détruite ce coin de beauté, fit un des clones de Naruto.

-C'est sûr, fit Tsunade... En premier nous allons faire la reconnaissance des lieux.

Elle fit les groupes où chaque clone s'intégra.

-Alors les équipes : Equipe 1 – Shibi, Udon, Aoba et Naruto Bleu, dit-elle en tendant un brassard bleu au clone. Equipe 2 – Kakashi, Konohamaru, Gemma et Naruto Rouge, fit-elle en réitérant la même opération. Equipe 3 – Shikaku, Kiba, Moegi et Naruto Vert... Et la dernière, Sai, Hinata et Naruto Jaune avec moi...

-On reste en communication avec nos émetteur radio, fit Shikaku en mettant le sien. Fréquence 2.

-Equipe 1 vous prenez l'Est ! Equipe 2, l'Ouest ! Equipe 3, le Nord ! Nous prenons le Sud, fit Tsunade avec fermeté. On se retrouve ici à midi, il faut essayer d'explorer le plus de terrain possible.

-Hai, firent tous en chœur à Tsunade.

Et dans un même bond, les quatre groupes de ninjas disparurent au quatre coins de la forêt environnante.

Durant près de deux heures, ils fouillèrent les moindres recoins de la forêt sur une distance de deux kilomètres depuis le point de départ et constatèrent qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, si ce n'est la faune et la flore foisonnante.

-Alors ? Fit Shikaku.

-De notre côté, commença Kakashi, nous avons trouvé peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Comment ça ? Fit Shikaku.

-Nous avons trouvé de vieilles serres où la flore à repris ses droits mais à créer une sorte de cocon protecteur aux plantes qui si trouvaient... Les fruits et légumes d'hivers que nous trouvons chez nous, poussent sans soucis, ici aussi...

-Ah oui ? Fit Tsunade très intéresser. Comme quoi ?

-Chou blanc, Radis, Oignon... Poireau... Dans le verger, à côté de la serre, il y a des pommiers, des orangers...

-La terre semble très fertile ici..., fit Aoba... C'est un atout...

-En effet... Kakashi, tu me montreras ce coin tout à l'heure.

-Hai... Et vous ? Fit-il aux autres ninjas.

-On a trouvé un souterrain, fit Tsunade... Il est encore en état même si les racines l'envahissent... Il va falloir que l'on regarde plus sérieusement si cela peut servir de refuge...

-Nous, nous avons trouvé une partie des murs d'enceinte du village, fit Shikaku...

-De ce que nous avons constaté, fit le Naruto Jaune, qui avait récolté les infos des autres, c'est le seul endroit où le mur est encore en place...

-Tu penses pouvoir le reconstruire ? Demanda Kakashi.

-La « construction » du refuge, va me demander énormément de chakra, je ne sais pas si j'en aurai assez pour reconstruire l'enceinte...

-Je comprends...

-Je ferais appel à nos meilleurs manipulateurs de Kekkai, fit Naruto Vert...

Ils discutèrent durant un moment puis mirent en place les tentes. Les filles dormiraient ensemble dans une tente, les hommes devraient se partager les trois autres tentes. Quand aux quatre Naruto, à tour de rôle ils feraient la garde avec un des autres ninjas. Une fois le campement placer, Kakashi mena Tsunade aux serres et constata que le ninja copieur avait dit vrai...

Sai mit ses talents en avant et cartographia une large zone de vie depuis l'ancien village d'Uzushio pendant que les autres continuaient de voir les avantages et les inconvénients du coin.

Chaque jour, un des Naruto faisait son rapport à l'original et à la demande de Tsunade et Sai, accorda deux jours supplémentaires pour finir la cartographie. Le dernier jour Naruto vint de lui même.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Fit Tsunade.

-Faire ma part de travail... J'ai fais en sorte de recenser la population de Konoha et des quatre villages autour, nous sommes à environ ving mille habitants et ninjas... Il me faudra plusieurs jours pour créer les habitations... Yamato, va me donner un coup de main après sa mission dans une semaine.

-Effectivement, ton chakra va s'épuiser, fit Kakashi, se rendant compte de la lourde tache qui repose déjà sur les épaules de Naruto.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait faire vivre au moins trois ou quatre familles par bâtisse... Quand Yamato-sempai fait la maison des quatre piliers il y a au moins deux chambres... Donc plus il y a de chakra plus je pourrais faire assez grande les maisons. Une fois finit je demanderai aux artisans de faire leur maximum pour que toutes les maisons ai au moins accès à l'eau et autres. L'électricité sera pour un temps réserver aux locaux du Hokage et des services ninjas... Et l'Hôpital.

-Tu penses vraiment à tout ! Fit en souriant Tsunade.

-Faut bien ! Et j'ai peut-être une solution pour une partie du matériel... Demander aux habitants par exemple, s'ils ont du mobilier qui dort dans les caves, greniers et placard... Cela sera toujours bon à prendre quitte à les retaper un peu mais au moins cela sera déjà cela en moins à acheter ou créer.

-Effectivement c'est une bonne solution, rajouta Kakashi.

-Donc mes propositions vous conviennent ?

-Pour ma part oui, fit Shikaku, suivi de Shibi.

Au final tous étaient convaincu.

-Pour l'Hôpital, j'ai vraiment besoin de tes lumières Baa-chan, de ce que ton service aura besoin... Car la construction va se faire par étape.

-Je te mets cela par écrit.

-Et où doit-il être placé stratégiquement parlant ?

Elle lui expliqua qu'il faudrait qu'il soit au centre du village avec une grande rue laissant un accès facile. Grâce à la cartographie précise de Sai, ils positionnèrent l'emplacement de l'hôpital et des bâtiments administratifs et militaires, ainsi qu'un grand entrepôt où serait stocker un maximum de vivre et de matériel.

-Quand je rentre au village, je vais aller directement à l'Hôpital pour commencer la fabrication de médicaments et autres, fit Tsunade.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après de grandes discussions sur la marche à suivre, Naruto commença à construire l'hôpital.

-DOTON : SHICHÛKA ISHI NO JUTSU ! _(La maison de pierre aux quatre piliers), _s'écria Naruto en posant ses mains sur le sol recouvert d'herbe.

Une bâtisse en pierre s'éleva au sol, de la même manière que quand Yamato, la faisait en bois. Vue la quantité de chakra injecter, Naruto avait réussi à faire un bâtiment assez large sur deux étages. Une fois en place, Tsunade regarda à l'intérieur.

-C'est très bien... Je crois que pour ne pas endommager l'édifice, il faut faire un bâtiment annexe, l'attenant... Dans l'autre sens si possible...

-C'est faisable...

Et il recommença dans l'autre sens...

-C'est parfait.

-Oui, mais il manque les accès entre les deux bâtiments, fit remarquer Kakashi.

-En attendant que Yamato viennent on peut laisser tel quel, dit Naruto, attendant cependant une affirmation.

-Oui, pas de soucis.

Puis sous le regard des autres...

-TAJÛ KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU ! _(Multi clonage supra!)_

… il créa encore une centaine de clones.

Sous les ordres de Tsunade et Shikaku, chacun se plaça à un endroit et d'un seul mouvement, tous les clones et Naruto crièrent après une série de Mudras et s'étant agenouiller au sol :

-MOKUTON : SHICHÛKA NO JUTSU !

Une centaine de maison assez imposante sortir du sol. Quelques secondes passèrent une fois les bâtisses complètement sortit de terre, puis tous les clones disparurent et Naruto s'effondra sur le sol.

-Ca va, Naruto ? Firent Kakashi et Tsunade, alors que tous l'entouraient.

Il leva juste le pouce à la Nice Guy avec un sourire ultra bright et une respiration plutôt haché vu l'effort fourni, toute la journée et surtout à ce moment là. La combinaison du Multi Clonage Supra avec la technique de Mokuton qui demandait beaucoup de chakra pour faire de grande bâtisse, avait eut raison de ses forces. Kiba et Sai soulevèrent leur ami et tous retournèrent à Konoha.

Naruto fut ramener directement chez lui, et mis au lit pour récupérer. Sasuke qui était rentré depuis peu à la maison avec les enfants, ne fut pas surpris de retrouver son compagnon dans cet état de fatigue. Ce dernier se fit dorloter toute la soirée.

Durant la construction du « Refuge » à Uzushio, Naruto avait prit un moment pour recevoir les chefs des quatre villages. Ils leur avaient expliquer comment se déroulerait l'évacuation si nécessaire et avait donné à chacun un rouleau avec le sceau de téléportation, tout en ayant sélectionner le ninja qui l'utiliserait. Il avait demandé également de faire l'inventaire du mobilier et autres que leurs villageois n'avaient d'utilité et de demander au ninja charger du parchemin de faire le transfert vers Uzushio. Lui en avait fait de même avec Kohona en faisant une annonce officielle et leur expliquant la raison. Bien que déconcerter par le lieu, les gens avaient compris que le refuge à Uzushio serait sûr et ils se prêtaient de bonnes grâces aux demandes du blond. Naruto avaient aussi demandé à quelques ninjas de rester au refuge pour recevoir les différents « colis » et mettre de côtés.

Du côté de Tsunade, cette dernière avait mobilisé une grande équipe de laborantin aidé de Sakura et Shizune qu'elle avait réquisitionné. La fabrication de médicament avançait bien.

La Famille Akimichi fut chargé de faire la liste des vivres et en charge la réserve de nourriture nécessaire, pour une grande population.

Des artisans, avaient été envoyé sur place et ils avaient été impressionné du travail, de l'effort fournit par leur Hokage et Yamato qui étaient arrivé entre temps durant les « travaux ».

La mise en place du refuge avait pris près de deux semaines presque trois mais, il était enfin fini et semblaient aussi grand que Konoha. Naruto avait fait en sorte que tous ai au moins une place, le matériel lui continuait d'être acheminé.

Naruto stoppa tout, deux jours avant Noël, il était épuisé ainsi que ses équipes et les artisans, ils avaient tous bien mériter du repos. Les gens étaient vraiment fiers au final, de tout le sacrifice et la générosité que faisait preuve encore une fois, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Ce dernier essaie de leur donner encore un peu d'insouciance car au fond de lui, le blond savait que Kabuto allait bientôt faire parler de lui de nouveau et qu'il ferait un massacre.

_TBC..._

_Alors ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu. Bientôt les grands bouleversements menés par Kabuto vont arrivés donc restez encore un peu patients._

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 22. _

_Bisous à toutes et à tous !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre._

_Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère comme d'habitude, vous plaira... J'ai l'impression de radoter comme une vieille dame XD._

_Donc ça y est les choses bougent et j'espère que cela vous conviendra._

_Il y a du spoiler, je l'ai indiqué dans le chapitre._

_Je remercie une énième fois tous mes lecteurs se situant aux quatre coins de notre belle planète. Ceux qui l'ont mis en alerte/favoris, ceux qui m'ont mis en auteur favoris et tous mes chers reviewers._

_Donc merci à : Caprice, Haru-carnage, Tanusi, Loveless, Mini-Yuya, Philae, Demonangel..._

_NB : Mon fils va beaucoup mieux, mais c'est toujours un kamikaze, je dois avoir les yeux constamment sur lui..._

_NB2 pour Caprice : Bonne chance avec ton portable et ne t'inquiète pas pour les coms, je sais que tu suis toujours la fic._

_Merci aussi encore une fois pour tous vos messages d'encouragements, cela me toujours autant plaisir._

_Donc trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture à tous. _

Sacrifice... partie 22

Cinq semaines plus tard :

Les fêtes et de Jour de l'An venaient de passer, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Juste quelques jours après le Nouvel An, Naruto renvoya vers Uzushio, les artisans finirent le gros œuvre. Il avait demandé à deux couples d'anciens fermiers, s'il pouvait s'occuper des serres et du verger et un autre plus jeune qui cherchait à s'installer, à faire une ferme d'élevage. Il était allé créer les fermes près des serres, afin de loger les trois couples. Une petite équipe médicale commençait à aménager l'hôpital et vivait déjà sur place, ainsi qu'une dizaine de jeunes ninjas célibataire. La Nouvelle Uzushio accueillait ses premiers habitants. Des villageois sans travail, venant des quatre autres villages avaient demander l'autorisation de vivre déjà là-bas, afin d'aider, et d'entretenir le nouveau village. Certains étaient des artisans menuisiers et avaient commencer à faire des meubles pour les maisons. Les épouses préparaient des vêtements au cas où dans la précipitation les gens ne prendraient pas ce qu'il faut.

Naruto était vraiment ravi par la solidarité des villageois de Konoha et des quatre autres villages. Ils avaient demandé aussi à la population de préparer dans les sac à dos fournis, le nécessaire pour la famille, ainsi que de remplir des petits parchemins de scellement avec ce qu'ils avaient vraiment besoins, un groupe de ninjas avaient été réquisitionner afin d'effectuer les scellements pour les villageois qui ne savaient pas manipuler le chakra.

Lorsqu'il y aurait l'évacuation, ils devraient emmener si possible leurs animaux de compagnie.

Dans l'entrepôt, Naruto avaient fait en sorte de mettre de quoi occuper les gens surtout les enfants.

Une partie des ninjas seraient mobilisés pour protéger le Refuge, les autres seraient là pour protéger le village le plus possible. Naruto se tenait au courant aussi des mouvements de Kabuto. Il avait envoyé ses meilleurs Anbus, dont Sasuke, vers la frontière du Pays du Riz. Malgré sa peur que la mission se passe mal, il n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer, car il savait que c'était celui qui connaissait le mieux la région. Saï, les avaient rejoint afin que ses animaux d'encre s'infiltrent dans le pays et récoltent toutes les informations possible sur leurs ennemis.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que l'équipe était rentrée de la mission. Ils avaient eu pour ordre de faire un check up complet avant de faire leur rapport et maintenant ils étaient tous devant lui.

-Alors ? Fit-il la mine sérieuse reprenant presque les mêmes mimiques que Tsunade.

-Kabuto et Yu sont entrain de monter une armée de ninjas et parmi lesquelles il y a les nukenins recruter..., fit Sasuke... Ils vont commencer par le Pays du Feu... Par Konoha... Comme tu le pré-sentais.

-Mes serpents d'encre, on surprit la conversation entre le Seigneur Y u et Kabuto. Leurs objectifs, détruire la puissance de Konoha c'est à dire toi, puis faire plonger les autres Nations, les pliés sous leur joug... Une unité de ninjas diriger trois nukenins, doivent se rendre chez le Seigneur Féodal pour l'abattre également.

-Vous savez pour quand ?

-Hélas non, fit Sasuke.

-Son armée est telle importante ?

-Environ dix-milles hommes, peut être plus... Et qui sait ce que nous réserve Kabuto, fit Yamato qui avait été sur cette mission.

-Bon je vais tenir informés les Kages et Chefs... Shizune !

-Hokage-sama ?

-Envoie un oiseau messager en urgence chez le Seigneur Féodal pour qu'il évacue son palais. Il va partir pour Uzushio au plus tôt.

-Hai ! Fit-elle en partant rapidement pour la tour aux Aigles.

-Quand à vous, vous pouvez aller vous reposer...

-Hai..., firent-ils en chœur.

Yamato, Saï et le quatrième Anbus s'en allèrent, laissant Sasuke avec son amant. Une fois la porte fermée, Sasuke se plaça derrière son amant, le serrant dans ses bras. Naruto prononça un peu plus l'étreinte en collant sa tête contre le torse du brun et soupirant.

-Il nous déteste hein ?! Fit Naruto plus par affirmation que questionnement.

-On est la cause de tous ses malheurs, enfin, je veux dire, il a été la victime des agissements d'Orochimaru et de Danzo... comme tu le sais...

Naruto se rappela d'un des interrogatoires de Sasuke, au début de son retour. Il avait parlé de ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet de Kabuto, quand Itachi et lui, l'avait combattu durant la guerre.

**FLASH BACK** _**(chap 582 - 584)**_

Le nouveau conseil venait d'être formé. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Homura et Koharu avaient été exécuter pour génocide et traitrise. Il était temps maintenant d'interroger Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait pas rechigner, peut-être grâce à Naruto. Ce dernier malgré ses sept mois de grossesses avaient tenus à assister pour le soutenir.

-Tu viens de nous faire le bilan de tes quatre presque cinq années de désertions, fit Tsunade. As-tu d'autres choses à nous révéler ?

-Je sais que cela ne sert plus à rien puisqu'il est mort mais durant notre confrontation aidé de mon frère Itachi, Kabuto nous a révélé son enfance et ce qui l'a amené à être ce qu'il a été.

-Ah oui ? Fit Shikaku.

-Oui... Il a été le jouet d'Orochimaru mais surtout de Danzo... Il a été recueilli dans un orphelinat, blessé. Il ne se souvenait de rien, aussi depuis le jour où il a été recueilli dans l'orphelinat mais je ne sais pas de quel pays, il s'était reconstruit. C'est la dame qui l'a recueilli qui lui a donné le nom de Kabuto... C'est grâce à elle qu'il a pu voir correctement, elle lui avait donné même ses propres lunettes... Elle était vraiment une mère pour lui... Elle lui a appris la médecine, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre pour la première fois Orochimaru... Il avait été soigné par le jeune Kabuto ainsi que d'autres ninjas, il lui avait proposé de devenir ninja mais avait refusé... Seulement peu de temps après, il découvrit le lourd secret de sa mère... Elle était une espionne de Danzo, son nom de codé était Nonou « l'Infiltrée ».

Cela jeta un froid dans la grande salle, tous les Chefs de famille ainsi que Tsunade, en avait entendu parlé, mais il ne savait pas d'où elle venait et ils avaient enfin des réponses.

-Danzo a fait du chantage à la mère de Kabuto, pour qu'elle reprenne du service, car sinon il n'y aurait plus aucune aide pour l'orphelinat, et de plus il voulait un enfant à former... Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver l'orphelinat et sa mère, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années... Il est devenu l'espion, son meilleur espion... mais un jour au cour d'une mission, il s'est fait attaqué par un autre ninja... C'était sa mère et elle ne le reconnaissait plus... Il a essayé de la sauver en la soignant mais n'a pas réussi et à ce moment là, Orochimaru est apparut et à profiter de sa faiblesse psychologique pour le recruter et lui laver peu à peu le cerveau... Il a finit par oublier toute son humanité et devenir ce qu'il était au moment de la guerre. Un être manipulé par les deux plus vils ninjas de Konoha... D'où sa haine pour nous, comme j'avais été manipuler pour haïr le village.

Il expliqua encore quelques faits et tous comprenaient enfin la personnalité de Kabuto, mais à ce moment là ils savaient pas, qu'il s'était cloné génétiquement parlant et qu'il allait encore faire parler de lui.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

-Il fait comme ce que tu as fait..., prendre en grippe tout un village... mais lui est complètement irrécupérable.

-Que vas-tu faire alors ?

-Je vais commencer l'évacuation... Déjà les personnes âgés, et l'orphelinat, et l'hôpital avec les malades les plus importants... Et ceux des quatre villages, je ne vais prendre aucun risque. Je vais convoquer les quatre patriarches des villages et les ninjas affecter aux transferts.

C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez !

Tsunade apparut dans le bureau et sourit en voyant les deux garçons enlacer, mais voyant l'air grave de Naruto, elle sut que les choses bougeaient.

Sasuke se décolla de son amant et lui fit face.

-Je vais rentrer à la maison mais d'abord je vais prévenir tes grands-parents et récupérer les petits à l'école.

-Ok... Embrasse-les de ma part et dit leur que je m'excuse de ne pas rentrer à la maison ce soir, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire.

-Ok, pas de soucis.

Il embrassa tendrement son compagnon, puis s'en alla en saluant les deux blonds.

-Naruto ? Fit Tsunade en s'asseyant en face du jeune homme.

-Kabuto va bientôt attaquer et il va commencer par Kohona.

Il lui expliqua alors le rapport de mission, ce qu'ils avaient découverts et lui parla des mesures qu'il allait prendre dès à présent. Elle approuva cette tactique et pendant qu'il écrivait les messages de convocations, elle retourna à l'hôpital pour organiser le départ des malades.

Il envoya les messages à l'aide des aigles, puis envoya les nouvelles aux Kages et aux Chefs des Nations alliés, il fallait qu'eux aussi se préparent à une attaque.

Pendant ce temps au Pays du Riz, demeure du Seigneur Yu :

-Alors que comptes-tu faire Kabuto ? Demanda Yu.

-Je vais envoyer Rivu _(Rivu-aiasan = Leviathan)_ chercher mon dernier pion... Disons qu'il est dans un endroit complètement inaccessible, lui seul peut le récupérer et après tout il sera dans son élément cela fait un moment qu'il réclame aller se balader là-bas..., dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Dès que je l'ai, nous pourrons lancer l'attaque...

-Tu sais que tu parais un peu fou.

-Oui, mais c'est ce qu'il vous plaît, non ?!...

Yu rigola doucement approuvant les dire de l'homme serpent.

-Cela fait des décennies que votre pays attend sa revanche, je vous l'apporte sur un plateau et avec peut-être en prime la tête du Hokage.

-Cri pas victoire Kabuto mais je sais que c'est très encourageant... Si Uzumaki tombe, alors les autres Nations seront tellement déprimés que les battre sera un jeu d'enfant.

-Bientôt notre revanche..., fit Kabuto en tendant sa main.

-... bientôt notre revanche ! Conclua Yu.

Deux jours plus tard :

Les chefs de villages étaient venu et avait pris les ordres, et depuis ce matin là, les évacuations avaient commençaient. Durant trois heures, selon un ordre précis, chaque village faisait l'évacuation des premiers villageois.

Le Seigneur Féodal, lui était arrivé la veille avec sa cour et sa garde personnelle et ce fut Naruto qui le conduisit directement à Uzushio. Le Seigneur, fut impressionné par l'ampleur de la renaissance du Village caché du Pays des Tourbillons. Seul un homme comme Naruto pouvait en être capable. Seul un Uzumaki pouvait le faire, c'était dans les gènes.

Naruto avait profité d'être au « Refuge » pour faire ce que lui avait demandé sa Baa-chan. Tsunade l'avait informé que le premier hôpital manquait de place au final pour les malades, aussi avec l'aide de Yamato, il était allé construire encore deux bâtiments et Yamato s'occupait des passages entre les édifices grâce à sa technique Mokuton. Ils avaient aussi fait quelques bâtissent de secours en bois pour des gens qui seraient en plus. Les artisans déjà sur place reprirent leurs ouvrages pour terminer les travaux.

En trois jours, les quatre villages furent rapidement évacuer, vu que la population était moins bien importante et un tiers de la population de Konoha avaient rejoins Uzushio et tous essayaient de rester calme et d'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à donner un coup de main pour organiser au mieux la vie dans le nouveau village, soit en faisant le déménagement des meubles, participer à la couture, aider à l'hôpital... et autres.

Naruto devait faire évacuer sa famille le lendemain, ainsi qu'Iruka pour qu'il les aide. Sasuke devait restait avec lui au village pour organiser les défenses.

Pendant ce temps au Pays du Riz :

Un énorme serpent sorti de la rivière qui longeait la demeure de Yu. Il se mit à rapetisser et ne mesurer plus que quatre-cinq mètres. Il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers la chambre-labo de Kabuto, faisant sursauter plus d'un garde quand il passait près d'eux.

Il pénétra dans la pièce. Kabuto était dans la cuve, semblant se régénérer, surveiller par deux clones, installer devant une console de contrôle.

-J'ai ccce que tu voulais... Kabuto...

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'animal. Il finit par sortir la tête de la substance et retira son masque.

-Bien... Bon travail Rivu... Alors on va pouvoir y aller, fit-il avec un regard brillant de cruauté...

Il était temps pour lui de se venger de Konoha.

Le lendemain soir à Konoha, demeure des Uchiha-Uzumaki :

Ce soir là, Naruto avait réuni toute sa famille, ainsi qu'Iruka et Tsunade. Il devait expliquer aux enfants la marche à suivre pour l'évacuation. Tous étaient installés à la table familiale.

-Momi, Mitsu, Koyuki, vous savez que je suis entrain de faire évacuer le village.

-Oui, les méchants vont venir, fit Momiji.

-Et tu mets tout le monde en sécurité, à l'ancienne maison de mamie Kushina, rajouta, Mitsuaki.

-Effectivement... Vous partez demain avec papi et mamie, mamie Tsunade et papi Iruka. Vous allez bien écouter et vous veillerez sur papi et mamie Namikaze.

-Oui, on fera attention à eux, mais est-ce que tu vas mieux mamie Mayuko ? Demanda Koyuki.

-Oui, ma chérie et puis papi va m'aider à marcher.

Mayuko était de plus en plus fatiguée et avaient déjà eu quelques pertes de connaissance par des chutes de tensions. Tsunade l'avait mis sous médication et depuis elle allait un peu mieux, mais elle savait que le couple était un peu plus âgés qu'elle, et n'avait pas la même capacité de régénération.

-Vous partirez demain matin avec le troisième groupe. PapaSasu, se charge des transferts, donc vous le verrez, moi je vous dirai au revoir avant... j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, vous comprenez ?

-Tu es le Hokage ! Fit fièrement Koyuki. Tu dois t'occuper de tous les gens.

Tous les adultes sourirent face à cette réplique.

-Tu as raison...

-Je veux que vous preniez les sac à dos que nous avons préparé et votre doudou rien de plus, le reste du nécessaire est dans le parchemin d'invocation, fit Sasuke. C'est papi et mamie qui l'ont.

-Moi je veillerai que tout se passe bien, fit Tsunade, mais même moi, je dois passer avant à l'hôpital pour vérifier qu'il n'y a plus de malade mais qu'il reste des équipes médicales sur place pour vous aider.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis tous allèrent se coucher. Mayuko et Hatori dormiraient chez eux, tandis que Tsunade retournerait dans son appartement à la Tour du Hokage et Iruka dans son studio.

Le lendemain matin, tous se levèrent tôt pour finir les préparatifs du départ et surtout dire au revoir à Naruto en premier. Les « aux revoir » furent déchirant pour les enfants qui s'accrochaient à leur père blond. Mais au bout d'un moment ils se reprirent vous faire la fierté de leurs pères et les trois enfants lui firent un sourire à la Nice Guy, le pouce levé.

Naruto partit pour la tour et Sasuke vers Salle de téléportation. Tsunade les accompagna jusqu'au groupe de départ et les laissa avec les autres villageois et Iruka. Elle alla à l'hôpital comme prévu.

Koyuki s'accrochait légèrement au pelage de Shiro pour se rassurer tout en tenant la main de Momiji qui tenait celle de Mayuko. Mitsuaki tenait ses deux grands-pères.

-Nous allons bientôt rejoindre Sasuke à la salle, ne vous éloignez pas les enfants.

-On veut juste parler avec Daiki _(Grand arbre)_ et Bara _(Rose)_ nos deux copains, ils sont là-bas avec leur papa et leur maman, fit Momiji.

-D'accord mon chéri, mais restez là où nous pouvons vous voir, fit Hatori.

-Ouaii ! Crièrent de joie les enfants.

Ils lâchèrent la main des grands et se précipitèrent vers les deux jumeaux, sous les sourires de tous les adultes.

-Cela les fera moins penser au départ pour l'instant et au moins ils sont sûr d'avoir des copains, fit Iruka.

Quelques instants plus tard les parents des deux enfants s'approchèrent d'eux.

-Ohayo Namikaze-sama, Iruka-san, firent le couple.

-Ohayo, firent les trois adultes.

-Maitre Hokage et Uchiha sama, ne sont pas avec vous ? Demanda la maman.

-Mon petit-fils est à la tour pour tout coordonner et son compagnon s'occupe avec son équipe des transferts, nous le verrons à la Salle, fit Mayuko.

-Pour les enfants cela va aller ? Demanda Iruka au couple.

-Maintenant oui, vu qu'ils ont retrouvé des copains, fit le père en regardant les cinq enfants rigoler.

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt dense aux abords de Konoha :

Une énorme armée venait d'arriver et se cachait, faisant disparaître toute trace de chakra, attendant les ordres.

Yu avait demandé à Kabuto qu'il puisse garder au moins trois milles ninjas sur son territoire, ce que ce dernier lui avait concédé, de toute façon, il ne pensait pas que Konoha se tiendrait autant sur ses gardes et de ce qu'il savait, le village avait subit d'énorme perte durant la quatrième grande-guerre, donc il devait avoir très peu de ninja. Ils entouraient le village, tout le tour de la muraille.

Alors qu'ils restaient bien cacher, plusieurs animaux arrivèrent à la hauteur de Kabuto, en quelques minutes. Des messages étaient accrochés à leurs pattes du genre :

« Attaque échouée, le village est désert. » « Naruto a mis à l'abri le Seigneur Féodal. »

Il serra le poing pour calmer sa colère. Nagini qui était près de lui, ressentit son trouble et siffla doucement de mécontentement.

-Tu l'auras... Ne t'inquiète pas... Il a prit des initiatives mais, il ne peut rien contre nous...

-Tu sais toujours trouver les mots juste Nagini.

Il se reconcentra sur son objectif et regarda les troupes impatientes d'en découdre et de se venger. C'est alors que Kabuto donna le signal. Comme un seul, tous sortirent de la forêt et se précipitèrent sur le village.

Bureau du Hokage :

Naruto avait fait venir de toute la Nation du Pays du Feu, plus de deux milles ninjas, le seul soucis pour le blond était : est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à temps ? Son propre village ne comptait plus que trois milles ninjas. Tous les Genins avait été envoyé à Uzushio pour protéger les civils au cas où.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir pour vérifier que tout se passait bien, d'énormes explosions se firent entendre. Il se précipita vers la baie et vit les panaches de fumées entourer tout le village.

En dehors, c'était le début de l'affolement, les gens se précipitaient vers le visage du premier Hokage.

Naruto se précipita dehors, suivit de sa garde personnelle d'Anbu et se dirigea vers l'enceinte. Des centaines de ninjas suivirent le même mouvement. Il avait bien fait de faire évacuer en premier les gens vivant près de l'enceinte.

Du côté de l'enceinte les ninjas ennemis étaient surpris de ne voir personne si ce n'est les quelques ninjas poster pour la surveillance et qui leurs faisaient face. Le combat entre la centaine de ninjas et les milliers d'Oto, fut largement inégale et presque tous furent tués pour ce de Konoha. Ils finirent par s'engouffrer dans le village et commencèrent à attaquer les gens qui tentaient de s'enfuir.

A la salle, le flot de gens s'était accrut, Sasuke avait laissé ses compagnons pour rejoindre la zone de combat.

Le groupe où se trouvaient la famille s'était mis en marche à la demande du ninja qui était venu les chercher quand ils avaient entendu les explosions, mais étant encore loin de la montagne, ils avaient été rattraper par une vingtaine de ninjas d'Oto, mené par deux nukenins.

Tous se précipitèrent pour échapper aux ninjas et les trois enfants furent séparer ainsi que Mayuko et Hatori du reste du groupe à cause de l'affolement. Alors que des ninjas se précipitaient sur eux, Iruka arriva et bloqua un des ninjas :

-Fuyez ! s'écria-t-il.

Mais avant que tous purent faire un pas, les ninjas encerclèrent la petite famille. C'est alors Iruka se prit plusieurs kunais dans le dos et qu'un ninja attaqua Mayuko. La vieille femme se retrouva avec un kunai sous la gorge, Hatori arriva à repousser et tuer le combattant avec son propre kunai mais ce dernier fut attaquer par trois hommes et se retrouva à terre rapidement.

Les enfants qui avaient été mis dans un coin pour les protéger se mirent à pleurer en voyant les trois adultes couverts de blessures. La colère gronda soudainement en eux. Cela leur enclencha les Sharingan mais avec un tomoe supplémentaire.

Les trois enfants sortirent de leur cachette et firent face aux groupes de ninjas :

-Tiens, les marmots du Hokage et de Uchiha, fit un ninja.

-Ils sont comme leurs pères, surtout Sasuke...

-Eh, les mioches c'est quoi ce regard... Vous croyez nous faire peur ?!

Les trois enfants ne dirent rien mais restèrent planter devant eux, le regard aussi sévère mais fier que Sasuke et Naruto, et les poings serraient de colère. Shiro se plaça devant le couple pour les défendre.

Tous trois sortirent de leur petites pochettes accrocher derrière eux, leurs armes qu'ils avaient eu pour leur anniversaire et se précipitèrent sur trois adultes ninjas.

Les trois hommes furent impressionner par la vitesse des petits et ces derniers réussirent à les blesser légèrement.

Iruka qui avait rampé jusqu'au couple, regardait ahuri le combat qui venait de s'enclencher. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu les enfants aussi fort. C'est alors qu'il vit encore plus impressionnant.

Les enfants composèrent rapidement une série de mudras et deux clones de chacun apparu, laissant stupéfait tous les adultes sur l'instant.

-Vous êtes bien les rejetons du traitre et du démon.

Koyuki ainsi que ses clones, composèrent quelques signes et s'écrièrent :

-KATON : GÔKAKYÛ NO JUSTU ! (technique de la boule de feu suprême)

Elles crachèrent une énorme boule de feu qui s'unir et qui brûlèrent les premiers ninjas devant elles grandement.

Momiji et Mitsuaki ne furent pas en reste et injectèrent du chakra dans leurs Kunais comme leur avaient fait voir Naruto avant de se battre avec deux adultes. Koyuki en fit de même avec son Jôhyô. Ils réussirent à maintenir éloigner les ninjas un petit moment, copiant les techniques de certains ninjas comme faisait Kakashi grâce aux Sharingan mais voyant l'état de fatigue des enfants ils en profitèrent. Les clones se dissipèrent et les ninjas se jetèrent sur eux ainsi que sur les trois adultes. Un autre lança des shuriken sur Shiro qui n'avait pas bouger pour protéger le couple. La chienne finit par s'effondrer, glapissant de douleur. D'autres ninjas arrivèrent et encerclèrent encore plus la famille, bloquant tous les passages pour une éventuelle fuite.

Alors qu'ils allaient tués Mayuko et Hatori, ainsi qu'Iruka, une énorme bourrasque de vent s'abattit dans le groupe de ninja. Elle venait des garçons. Leur colère avait prit le pas et leur regard venaient encore de changer. Les ninjas présents se reculèrent surpris. Une mèche venait d'apparaître dans la chevelure de Mitsuaki.

C'est alors que dans les mains des garçons se formèrent instantanément deux Rasengans. Des crépitements puis comme des cris d'oiseaux se firent entendre, ils virent alors apparaître un chidori dans la main de Koyuki.

Naruto et Sasuke qui s'étaient rencontrés en chemin et avaient appris que leur famille avait été séparer, entendirent le bruit si caractéristique des mille oiseaux et se précipitèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent leurs enfants prêts à attaquer :

-Vous allez regretter..., commença Momiji avec colère.

-De vous être attaqué..., continua Mitsuaki...

-A nos papis et mamie..., termina Koyuki.

Et ils se jetèrent sur les ninjas qui avaient essayés de tuer les trois adultes, et deux des trois ninjas d'Oto, se retrouvèrent projeter au loin par les Rasengan et le dernier, la jambe transpercer de part en part par l'attaque de Koyuki.

Les deux pères furent surpris, car ils ne leur avaient pas appris, mais la lumière se fit rapidement. Lors de leurs entrainements, souvent, les enfants étaient avec eux pour s'entrainer eux-même à manier les armes qu'ils avaient eu, Naruto et Sasuke faisaient souvent des petits combats comme durant leur enfance. Les enfants avaient dus étudier les techniques grâce au Sharingan. Ils remarquèrent aussi le regard de leurs fils. Il était indéniable qu'il avait hérité de Naruto.

Les techniques cessèrent une fois les coups portaient, et ils étaient complètement épuisés. Les enfants chancelèrent et n'étaient pas loin de s'évanouir, mais leurs pères arrivèrent devant eux, faisant barrage aux ninjas prêts à profiter de la situation. Pourtant sans savoir comment Koyuki lança un genjutsu ainsi que les deux garçons qui retrouvèrent les Sharingans. Des ninjas hurlèrent de douleur et s'effondrèrent, surprenant encore plus les deux parents.

-Les enfants, nous nous occupons d'eux maintenant..., fit Sasuke.

-Nous sommes fiers de vous, fit Naruto.

Mais les deux hommes, ne décrochèrent pas un regard pour eux, menaçant justement l'ennemi avec.

Naruto avait enclenché le Rinnegan et Sasuke le Mangekyô Sharingan Eternel. Leurs regards promettaient mille souffrances.

-Tôra, ton équipe et toi, emmenez notre famille et Iruka en sécurité et faites les soigner, fit Naruto.

-Haï !

Ces derniers soulevèrent les trois adultes qui avaient perdus connaissances, ainsi que Shirô, les enfants suivirent les quatre adultes malgré leur fatigues et s'éloignèrent.

-Vous allez regretter de vous être attaqué à notre famille, fit Sasuke.

Et les deux hommes disparurent de la vision des ninjas d'Oto, pour réapparaître au milieu d'eux. En deux minutes, plus aucun ninja n'étaient debout et jonchaient le sol du village sans vie. Puis ils prirent la direction de l'hôpital et trouvèrent Tsunade entrain de soigner Hatori et Mayuko.

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Iruka a perdu beaucoup de sang mais sa vie n'est plus en danger. Hatori est toujours inconscient mais il est lui aussi hors de danger... Mayuko... Elle a eu une légère crise cardiaque, elle a prit un mauvais coup dans le sternum... déjà que son cœur est fatigué... il faut vraiment la mettre à l'abri à Uzushio. Là pour l'instant elle est inconsciente.

-Et les enfants ? Demanda Naruto.

-Des bleus, quelques coupures sans gravité, mais un grand épuisement, ils ont utilisé beaucoup de chakra pour une première fois... Tôra m'a brièvement expliqué la situation...

-Ils sont transportables ? Fit Sasuke, en parlant des trois adultes.

-Oui, on peut les conduire maintenant. Tôra et son équipe attendent. J'ai essayé de soigner aussi Shirô mais je n'ai que très peu de connaissance sur la médecine vétérinaire. Des membres de la famille Inuzuka sont déjà à Uzushio, ils pourront la soigner.

-Bien, allons-y alors.

Les trois adultes furent installer sur des brancard, ainsi que la chienne. Sasuke prit Koyuki et Naruto les garçons. Ils utilisèrent le kunai de téléportation pour se rendre directement à la salle.

-Vous allez accompagner Mamie Tsunade et allez l'aider à s'occuper de papis et mamie, d'accord ?!

-D'accord papa, fit Mitsu.

Ils se placèrent tous sur le sceau et Tsunade fit le transfert de chakra sur le marquage au sol avant de prononcer « Uzushio » et qu'ils disparaissent tous.

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans le village, près à en découdre avec l'ennemi. Naruto profita pour envoyer Shizune avec quelques anbus pour la protéger, vers la tour des Aigles messagers, pour prévenir les alliés. Ils se séparèrent en bas du mont, allant prêter mains fortes aux groupes de ninjas du village. Naruto créa une centaine clones qui se dispersèrent dans tout le village.

C'est alors que près des onsens, là où il y avait un embranchement de la rivière qui rentrait dans le village, un énorme serpent sortit de l'eau, et prit en taille. C'était Rivû qui se précipita dans le village.

A l'entrée du village Kabuto, franchissait l'enceinte, accompagné de Nagini qui avait doublé en taille.

Naruto ressentit un puissant chakra s'approcher. Il se précipita vers cette source de ckakra, pendant que les combats faisaient rage dans le village et que les gens continuaient à évacuer dans la précipitation.

A Uzushio au même moment :

Les Namikaze et Iruka venaient d'être déposés à l'hôpital. Dans le « Refuge », c'était le chaos, les gens arrivaient en masse, apeurés, d'autres blessés, ou certains déjà mort. Tsunade et Shikaku prirent les choses en mains, et demandèrent le calme et la coopération.

Momiji, Koyuki et Mitsuaki, dormaient près de leurs grands-parents, complètement épuisés. Ils avaient utilisé tellement de chakra pour toutes les techniques que leurs petits corps n'avaient pu supporter plus, surtout pour les garçons dont le Rinnegan c'était révélé sous la colère et la haine.

Ils s'étaient surtout encore avec une appréhension au ventre : celle de l'inquiétude pour leurs pères.

Kohona :

Sasuke et son équipe de ninja, tombèrent sur Rivû qui étaient entrain de faire un massacre parmi les villageois et les ninjas.

-Comme on ssse retrouve... Sssasssukeee..., fit l'animal en repérant le ninja.

-Rivû !

-Vous connaissez ce serpent, Uchiha-sama ? Fit des Anbus.

-Oui... Il est le frère de Manda...

-Mais on ne pourra jamais le battre ! Fit un autre ninja.

-On peut toujours essayer, fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il souleva sa manche et fit briller son sceau d'invocation. Un énorme serpent violet apparut.

-Maître..., fit l'énorme serpent...

-Toi ?! Je croyais que Sssassukee t'avait tué ?

-C'est son clone... le clone qu'avait créé Kabuto.

-...

-Il ne te l'avait pas dit ? Quel cachottier !... Je ne suis pas sûr que Nagini, elle même connaisse son existence.

-Comment l'as tu eu ? Fit Rivû avec colère.

-Quand j'ai « combattu » le vrai Kabuto... Mais il m'a fallu des années pour l'avoir sous contrôle... Et je l'ai caché. Peu de personne connaissait son existence... Je me demande si Kabuto le clone sait qu'il existe...

-Pas grave... Je vais me faire un fessstin de vous toussss...

-Tu vas regretter de n'être pas resté au Pays des Serpents... Manda ! Attaque !

Et le serpent violet se jeta sur le serpent de mer.

Du côté de Naruto, ce dernier arriva devant le possesseur du puissant chakra, il avait retrouvé son apparence normale pour ne pas dévoiler son jeu dès le départ. Kabuto était debout sur le crâne de Nagini.

-Naruto... Le petit avorton que tu étais, est devenu Hokage... Félicitations...

-...

-Mais je serais la cause de ta chute.

-Je vais t'apprendre à t'attaquer à des gens innocents ! A t'attaquer à ma famille !

L'homme rigola et le regarda avec dédain.

-Crois-tu vraiment me faire peur Naruto ? Je ne crains rien contre un faible comme toi.

-C'est ce que tu crois !

-Nous verrons bien.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, leur combat serait sans merci. Naruto enclencha le mode Biju et se lança sur son ennemi. Kabuto lança en attaque Nagini, la gueule grande ouverte, et les crocs coulants déjà venin.

_TBC..._

_J'espère qu'ils vous a plus. Que cela ne fait pas trop pour les enfants. Donnez moi votre avis. Au sujet du clone de Manda, je suis tombée sur cette info sur le net, donc ce n'est pas une invention, à par bien sûr le fait que Sasuke le récupère et arrive à l'avoir sous contrôle._

_Dans l'attente d'une réponse de votre part, chers lecteurs, veuillez agréer, tous mes bisous les plus sincères... _

_... Je suis complètement fumée, aujourd'hui ! XD. _

_Bisous, bisous !_


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que la rentrée c'est bien passée._

_Et oui, plus d'un mois s'est écoulé depuis la publication du dernier chapitre, et j'en suis désolée. Mais comme tout le monde, j'ai eu aussi la reprise avec mes enfants. Gérer les deux plannings des deux, prendre tous les RDV, caler correctement les séances, courir à droite et à gauche, m'ont laissé peu de temps au final pour avancer le chapitre. Comme tout le monde, j'avais besoin le soir de me reposer._

_De plus j'ai fais pas mal de recherche... enfin je veux dire par rapport aux différents jutsus que vous rencontrerez au fil de la lecture. Certains sont connus, d'autres comme vous vous en doutez sont de mon invention, donc j'ai souvent utilisé le traducteur de Google. Et jongler entre le net et écrire en même temps ce n'est pas tout le temps évident._

_J'espère donc que le chapitre vous plaira, que les jutsus ne vous paraitront pas absurdes._

_Sinon, je tiens à remercier comme d'habitude mes nombreux lecteurs. Je remercie celles et ceux qui l'ont mis en alerte/favoris, celles et ceux qui m'ont mis en auteur favoris, celles et ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire. Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que vous aimez ma fic. ^_^_

_Donc merci à : Asamiaki, Caprice, Mini-Yuya, Kytiara, Craps, Héliana-Hime, Mama..._

_J'espère aussi retrouver mes autres reviewers. :-)_

_Donc sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

Sacrifice... partie 23

Alors que Nagini allait fermer sa gueule sur le blond, ce dernier sortit les deux pattes de Kurama qui attrapèrent les crocs de l'énorme serpent puis le rejeta sur le côté puissamment. Kabuto qui était resté sur la tête de l'animal, sauta et alla plus loin alors que Kurama venait de les lancer.

L'animal se remit rapidement à l'attaque, crachant le venin comme le ferai un cobra. Naruto composa très rapidement une série de mudras et s'écria :

-SUITON : HAKAI-TEKINA NAMI ( la vague destructrice)

Une énorme vague surgit du sol et déferla sur le venin projeter, ainsi que sur l'animal qui se retrouva propulser à l'extérieur du village. Naruto créa quelques clones afin de tuer l'animal, mais cette dernière se ressaisit et elle s'enfonça dans le sol pour totalement disparaître.

« Je ressens les fines vibrations... Elle essaie de creuser une fosse autour de nous, fit Kurama.

-J'ai ressenti la même chose. »

Les clones restèrent en alerte. Le regard de Naruto changea et devint celui de Kyuubi-ermite comme quand il était en colère contre Nagato. Il ressentit encore plus les vibrations et se figea quelques secondes. Kabuto dans son coin le regarda faire, surprit, mais il le fut encore plus quand les bras de Kurama s'enfoncèrent dans le sol et en sortirent quelques instants plus tard Nagini. Les clones en firent de même.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Siffla l'animal de colère.

-Je ne te dirai pas, fit Naruto avec un petit air hautain.

Elle se mit à se tortiller et se dégagea rapidement, avant de se redresser de tout son long. Elle se remit à cracher son venin, qui avait une autre couleur. Les clones disparurent un à un sous la « gerbe » de venin. Naruto fit un grand bon en arrière juste à temps puis composa rapidement des mudras et un demi-dôme de bois apparut devant lui, le protégeant des éclaboussures. Le bois, comme le sol se mirent à fumer, à être ronger. Le venin était très acide. Plusieurs fois il dut paraît de la même façon l'attaque puis il profita d'une ouverture.

-DOTON : TOCHI O BUNKATSU (fracture terrestre)

Une grande ligne de fracture se dirigea vers le serpent rapidement le déstabilisant et projetant son venin en direction de Kabuto. Ce dernier recula avant que le jet ne lui tombe dessus mais rongeant rapidement les arbres où il se trouvait puis il vit l'animal s'effondrer dans la fracture.

-Au lieu de me regarder faire Kabuto, aide-moi ! Siffla le reptile alors qu'il était complètement coincé.

Kabuto rejoignit Nagini rapidement lasser de voir que finalement, l'animal n'était pas aussi puissant que son aïeul.

-DOTON : GAKE ( la falaise), s'écria l'homme reptile derrière le serpent en posant ses mains au sol.

Nagini se retrouva ériger sur un énorme pend de terre et en profita pour recommencer son œuvre.

-Mais c'est qu'elle commence à me gonfler celle-là ! Fit Naruto.

« A moi également... Je vais apparaître, à deux on l'aura ! »

-Ok.

Profitant d'être à l'abri, Kurama se matérialisa auprès de Naruto comme la dernière fois. Et il attaqua direct. Quant à Naruto, il retrouva son regard d'ermite.

-FÛTON : KAZE NO KYÛ BURÊDO ( les neuf lames du vent), s'écria-t-il alors qu'il battait avec force ses queues.

Cette attaque ressemblait un peu à celle de Temari en bien plus puissante et bien plus utile vu la taille de l'adversaire. Nagini se retrouva avec plusieurs coupures sur le long de son corps écailleux mais au lieu de l'épuiser, cela l'a mis dans une rage folle.

-TU VAS ME LE PAYS SSSALE RENARD !

Pendant ce temps Naruto commença à ce battre contre Kabuto.

-Tu as d'autres surprise en réserve ?

-Tu verras bien, Sac à main ambulant.

-Tss ! T'as pas trouvé mieux comme surnom ? Tu te ramollies morveux. SUITON : DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU (la grande cataracte)

-DOTON : KAKÔGAN NO KABE (la muraille de Granite)

Une énorme structure pierreuse noire et blanche en granite s'éleva du sol bloquant l'énorme et la renvoyant à son « lanceur » ainsi que vers les deux animaux.

-Eh Gamin ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe !

-Désolé !... Mais regarde Nagini n'a pas aimé l'eau !

En effet le serpent n'avait pu contrer la déferlante par rapport à Kurama qui avait planté ses griffes dans le sol.

-Pas mal, tu as appris des choses ! Mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises avec moi... J'ai atteints le niveau final comme mon original...

-...

-Celui du Dragon ! Fit-il en rejetant sa cape.

Mais par rapport à la description qu'avait fait Sasuke, il était cependant bien différents de l'autre. Il semblait bien plus aboutie. Deux ailes se déployèrent complètement dont l'envergure faisait deux fois la hauteur de son corps. Elles étaient de couleurs ocre et pourpre. Le corps de Kabuto était également pourvu de cette couleur par les écailles qui le recouvrait. Deux petites cornes juchaient son crâne. Ses mains étaient un peu plus volumineuse et pourvu de griffes acérées. Son regard était devenu de couleur ambré et de pupilles fendues. Pourtant il gardait aussi toute l'apparence humaine. Mi-homme, mi-dragon. Naruto resta surpris quelques secondes.

-Je peux me transformer comme toi ! Je fais appel au dragon qui sommeil en moi et je prends son apparence et sa puissance... Sans Kyuubi tu n'es rien !

-C'est ce que tu crois !

Et il passa en mode Kyubi malgré Kurama à l'extérieur de son corps. Une grosse quantité de chakra du Démon Renard, restait dans l'hôte et cela créer un avantage sur l'adversaire.

-Effectivement tu t'es amélioré... Mais cela ne change pas le problème !

Et ils commencèrent à se battre au corps à corps avec pour seuls armes leurs Kunaïs. A ce niveau, ils étaient de forces équivalentes et tous deux avaient beaucoup de mal à dominer l'autre.

Pendant ce temps la bataille faisait rage du côté de Kurama et de Nagini. Le renard ne pouvait se grandir plus sans prendre tout son chakra qui logeait encore dans Naruto, pour pouvoir tuer le serpent qui semait la désolation rien qu'avec son venin.

« Naruto, je vais devoir puiser dans ton corps mon chakra pour mettre fin au combat contre le porte-feuille ambulant. »

« Comment ? »

« Je vais devoir faire une bombe Biiju, mais vu ma taille, elle ne tuera normalement que le reptile et creusera un petit cratère... »

« Ok... »

« Reste vigilant même si cela t'affaiblit un peu. »

« Hai! »

Naruto sentit le chakra de Kurama diminuer en lui. De son côté Kurama profita que Nagini reprenait ses esprits pour créer la bombe.

Un tas de petites sphères noires s'agglutinèrent entre elles pour en former une plus grosse devant la gueule grande ouverte du Renard. Nagini voyant cela se précipita sur son adversaire pour le mordre, mais juste à quelques pas de son arrivée, Kurama envoya la bombe avec puissance.

Elle atteignit sa cible et commença à l'engloutir. Tous, dans le village, purent entendre le hurlement d'agonie du reptile.

« Naruto écarte toi le plus possible, la bombe va péter ! »

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et en une fraction de seconde il s'écarta d'une centaine de mètres, suivit de Kabuto. Quant à Kurama, il réintégra le corps de son hôte, pour récupérer un peu car, il avait été blessé, par l'autre animal durant le combat.

« Je vais devoir récupérer un peu Gamin. Tiens le coup. »

« OK. »

Pendant ce temps du côté de Sasuke :

Lui même avait beaucoup de mal avec Rivû. Manda était puissant, mais Rivû avait plus d'un tour dans ses crochets, et avait réussi à blesser plusieurs ninjas. Le point faible de Manda c'était que par rapport à l'original, il ne connaissait pas les points faibles de son adversaire et avait du mal à parer les attaques. Il contrait facilement les attaques Suitons mais ne pouvait contrer la puissance du Genjutsu de l'animal marin. Heureusement Sasuke brisait à cache fois l'attaque mais il était devenu la cible principale.

Sasuke se réfugia sur le crâne du serpent violet et donna ses instructions.

-Fait une attaque au venin acide, puis celui causant des problèmes neurologique et respiratoire, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Bien Maître...

-Mais tu ne l'atteint pas, il doit patauger dans ce mélange.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent l'agonie de Nagini.

-Naruto a eu raison de l'autre serpent !

-Il va le payer ! S'écria Rivû.

Et alors qu'il attaquait Manda cracha le venin faisant exprès de le manquer ce que ne remarqua l'autre fou de colère. Il s'en aperçut trop tard quand ses écailles ventrales commencèrent à être ronger et que l'autre venin faisait son office en étant absorbé par la peau mise à nue et à sang.

-QU'EST-CE... QU'EST-CE... QUE TU AS FAIT?!

-Juste fait en sorte de te bloquer grâce à Manda... Et oui, Kabuto l'a amélioré.

L'animal commença à agoniser dans la flaque de venin. Il renvoya Manda à l'abri, car l'animal était épuisé et blessé.

-Je vais t'achever Rivû.

-TU ES UN DEMON SSSASSUKE UCHIHA !

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire, avec cette mimique si caractéristique de suffisance. Le regard de Sasuke changea pour quelque chose de plus sinistre.

-AMATERASU !

Des flammes noires apparurent sur tout le corps du serpent de mer. Ce dernier hurla d'agonie comme Nagini. Sasuke décida d'attendre que l'animal ai complètement disparut pour partir en quêtes des autres ninjas d'Oto. Il ne voulait pas que son attaque décime le village ou la forêt environnante.

Pendant ce temps à Uzushio :

Des valides et des blessés qu'ils aidaient à marcher, arrivaient encore de Konoha, certains porter des gens décédés, à bout de bras, complètement épuiser. Tsunade organisait comme elle pouvait les arrivées aux urgences, donnant des codes couleurs selon le type de blessure et la priorité de la soigner. L'équipe médicale entière s'était mobilisée car le plus gros des blessés, étaient les ninjas.

Elle profita d'un petit moment de répit pour jeter un œil dans la chambre de sa « petite famille ».

Hatori et Mayuko dormaient toujours, Iruka lui regardait par la fenêtre le ciel bleu, perdu dans ses pensées. Quant aux trois enfants, ils avaient tout bonnement désertés la chambre.

-Iruka, fit-elle dans un murmure.

-Maître Tsunade...

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, merci... Grâce à vous...

-Où sont les petits ?

-Je leur ai dit de sortir un peu, ils doivent être dans le jardin derrière... Tous les trois déprimaient en les regardant, fit le maître d'académie en regardant le couple alité près de lui.

-Bien... Je vais te faire porter une soupe...

-Merci... Dites, et Shiro ?

-Les Inuzukas l'ont soigné, mais elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos... Koyuki ne pourra qu'utiliser sa canne.

-En effet... En tout cas, ils m'ont beaucoup surpris... Les garçons ont le rinegan et maîtrise le rasengan... Koyuki, le Chidori... Ils ont largement dépasser Itachi.

-Oui... Ils vont largement dépasser leurs pères je pense... Bon je vais te laisser, je vais apporter à manger aux petits puis je retourne travailler.

En sortant de la chambre elle croisa une infirmière et lui demanda d'apporter une soupe au professeur. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cantine de l'équipe médicale et prépara trois sandwichs. Comme lui avait dit Iruka, elle les trouva, dans le jardin, assis les uns contre les autres, sous un arbre, silencieux, leurs regards dans le vague.

-Les enfants...

Les enfants relevèrent la tête, et les garçons la regardèrent, avec inquiétude.

-Mamie Tsunade ! Papi et Mamie vont pas bien ? Demanda Momiji.

-Non, ils dorment encore... Je suis venus vous porter à manger et à boire...

-On a pas faim, fit Mitsuaki.

Mais trois petits estomacs se firent entendre pour contredire, le petit blond. Tous sourirent et prirent les sandwichs tendus vers eux, ainsi que les canettes de jus de fruits.

-Tu as des nouvelles de nos papas ? Demanda Koyuki.

-Pas vraiment... Je sais juste qu'ils se battaient avec les serpents géants du méchant.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont gagner ? Demanda Momiji.

-J'espère de tout mon cœur, mon chéri.

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau. Elle put voir les enfants tendus. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus, c'est qu'ils seraient les premiers à ressentir un gros problème au sujet de Naruto, tellement leurs liens étaient fort.

-Quand vous aurez fini finit de manger, je vais vous conduire dans mon studio pour que vous vous reposiez, mais en premier on passera voir Shiro, elle a été soigner et va mieux, mais elle besoin de beaucoup de repos, donc on ne restera pas longtemps. Si tu veux Koyuki, tu pourras rester avec elle, pour la câliner.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et après le repas, elle fit ce qui était prévu.

Au même moment, à Konoha :

Les dernières flammes de l'Amaterasu se dissipèrent, ne laissant plus qu'un gros tas de cendre à la place du serpent de mer.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke soignait ses compagnons d'armes, attendant d'aller trouver une équipe médicale.

-Vous quatre, vous restez avec eux pour les protéger, fit-il aux quatre valides.

-Et vous Sasuke-sama ?

-Je vais faire le tour du village pour aider à battre l'ennemi mais surtout retrouver Naruto. Je vais faire en sorte de vous envoyer du secours aussi... Récupérez toutes les armes que vous pouvez, qu'il y a dans le secteur, on ne sait jamais, surtout sur les ninjas d'Oto que nous avons éliminé...

Il fouilla dans sa pochette et tendit trois kunais avec des parchemins explosifs, donna ses dernières instructions et s'en alla comme le vent vers les autres lieux de batailles qu'il entendait au loin.

De son côté, Naruto avait réussi à éloigner Kabuto du Village, jusqu'à une immense clairière.

-Au lieu de fuir Naruto, combats-moi si tu l'oses ! S'écria l'homme en direction de la forêt.

« Tu récupères Kurama ? »

« Oui, je vais pouvoir t'aider. »

C'est alors qu'il entendit, ainsi que Kabuto, l'approche d'une armée imposante. L'armée de soutient réclamé par Naruto.

« Tu as une stratégie, Gamin ? »

« Me remettre en mode Kyubi et attaquer. »

« Tu parles d'une stratégie ! »

« Je dois essayer de trouver une faille dans ses attaques et ses défenses... »

« Mouais... »

Il sortit du bois rapidement et composa une série de mudras avant de s'écrier :

-FÛTON : JIGOKU NO SOKÔRU (la bourrasque infernale)

Par la surprise, Kabuto fut soulever de terre et projeter plus loin, mais il se stabilisa grâce à ses ailes.

-Bien tenter ! Mais c'est pas encore cela ! Je vais te montrer ce que c'est une véritable attaque ! Fit-il alors qu'il s'approchait très rapidement vers le blond.

-KATON : RYÛ NO IKI (le souffle du dragon)

De sa bouche, sortit une énorme « langue » de feu, faisant se reculer Naruto tout en composant une nouvelle série de mudras. Quatre clones apparurent et s'éparpillèrent. Ils encerclèrent Kabuto qui était toujours dans les airs. Naruto s'était rapproché également mais resta à une bonne distance. Il fit signe à ses clones et ses derniers jetèrent deux grosses boules chacun. Elles éclatèrent au sol, sans plus.

-C'était quoi ça ? Des armes de mauvaises qualité ?! Fit Kabuto en rigolant.

Mais il ne vit pas le fin sourire de Naruto. Ce dernier composa les signes sans que son ennemi puisse suivre.

-KATON : IKARI HÔSENKA NO JUTSU (Feu suprême du Phénix immortel), s'écria le blond, visant droit devant lui.

Il cracha une large boule de Feu qui atteignit là où les boules s'était éclaté, ce qui provoqua une très importante explosion, engloutissant Kabuto et Naruto qui s'était réfugié dans un dôme de terre.

Quand à Kabuto, il n'eut pas le temps de s'envoler plus haut, et se prit la colonne de feu. La colonne se dissipa très rapidement, Kabuto était entier, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. Des trous s'étaient formés dans ses ailes, et plus il battait des ailes pour s'élever, plus les trous s'agrandissait. C'est alors qu'il sentit une vive douleur et remarqua qu'il descendait très rapidement.

Naruto en profita pour l'attaquer :

-SHOTON : SEN NO SHINJÔKESSHÔ (les milles aiguilles de cristal)

Kabuto eut le temps cependant de réagir :

-SHOTON : KURISOTARUSHÎRUDO (bouclier de cristal)

La plupart des pics se fracassèrent contre le bouclier, mais certaines n'arrangèrent pas les ailes de Kabuto, le faisant chuter encore plus vite.

En touchant le sol à la vitesse qu'il venait d'atteindre, il creusa un énorme cratère mais il disparut rapidement laissant la place à un énorme rondin de bois. Naruto scruta les alentours mais ne vit rien, alors il tenta de ressentir le chakra de son ennemi. Durant un moment il se concentra restant cependant sur ses gardes.

« Il ne fait plus qu'un avec la Nature, Naruto... Comme toi, mais lui c'est encore plus... »

« Ou alors, il est encore plus trafiquer que je ne le croyais... »

« ... »

« Ce Kabuto est un clone, d'ici qu'il a des cellules de Zetsu blanc, qu'il n'y a plus trop à chercher à comprendre. »

« Ce qui veut dire qui peut copier le chakra le plus puissant du monde. »

« Exact... Donc encore plus galère de le retrouver. »

Effectivement Naruto avait eut raison. Quand Kabuto avait atterri violemment sur le sol, le cratère former avait provoqué un important nuage de poussière « bouchant » brièvement la vue de Naruto. Kabuto avait laissé la place à un clone et était rentré dans le sol comme le faisait Zetsu, le temps de se mettre à l'abri au bord de la lisière, et le clone se transformai en un rondin au moment voulu. Il en avait profité du coup pour copier le chakra de la Nature, sa condition de « Dragon », lui permettant plus de facilité.

Naruto et Kurama eux étaient encore plus surpris car Kabuto avait bloqué l'attaque avec le Shoton. Est-ce que le Kabuto original avait manipulé aussi les gènes de Guren, ou avait-il acquis ce jutsu à cause de sa nouvelle forme.

C'est alors que les renfort arrivèrent et encerclèrent Naruto pour le protéger.

-Nous allons pouvoir vous aider Hokage-sama... Nous avons entendu et vu de loin le combat, fit un Juunin d'un certain âge.

-Méfiez-vous ! Kabuto à qui nous avons à faire et encore plus puissant que ce à quoi on croyait.

-Comment cela ? Demanda un autre Juunin.

-Il est devenu mi-homme mi dragon... Et peut copier le chakra de la Nature donc aucun moyen de le repérer.

Kabuto lui avait réussi à soigner ses ailes grâce à son justu, mais il ne pouvait plus voler tant qu'elles ne seraient pas complètement cicatriser.

Il sortit très rapidement de la lisière et certains ninja n'eurent même pas le temps de l'attaquer qu'ils étaient tombés raide-morts par qu'il avait tranché leur gorge avec ses griffes.

-Tu as raison Naruto ! Je suis bien plus puissant ! Dit-il alors qu'il s'était de nouveau éloigner mais qu'il restait en vu des ninjas.

Tous avaient sortis leurs armes et autres en vu de l'attaquer. Mais ce dernier changea la donne très rapidement.

-Naruto, je t'ai réservé une petite surprise, dit-il avec un sourire démoniaque.

Le blond se tint sur ses gardes, prêt à en découdre.

Kabuto composa très rapidement une série de signe et s'écria :

-SHOTON : KESSHÔ NO SHÔNYÛSEKI AME (pluie de stalactite cristalline)

-SHOTON : KYODAINA KESSHÔ NO KABE (mur de cristaux géants) s'écria Naruto.

Les stalactiques se brisèrent contre les parois du mur.

Pendant ce temps à Konoha :

Là où passait Sasuke, les ninjas d'Oto ne faisaient pas long feu malgré leur nombre supérieur à l'ancien nukenin et aux ninjas auxquels il prêtait mains-fortes.

C'est alors qu'il tomba sur un nukenin extrêmement puissant et qu'il connaissait bien. Il portait presque la tenue complète d'un Junin, mais à la place de son bandeau frontal, se trouvait une étrange paire de lunettes. Il avait également un long Katana et dans son dos, une arbalète. Son petit carquois de flèches était accroché à sa cuisse droite

-Kyochiro Hijiro !

-Sasuke Uchiha... Alors comme ça t'es de l'autre bord ?! Orochimaru ne t'as pas vraiment arranger.

-Cela n'a rien avoir et cela ne te regarde pas de toute façon. Tu peux parler, tu es bi... Mais on est pas là pour parler sexualité... Je suis là pour te faire rejoindre le dieu des enfers.

-Essaie toujours minus... J'ai atteint le stade 4... Et toi, je vois que tu n'as plus le sceau maudit.

-Franchement je ne m'en porte pas mieux... KATON : KARYU DAN (le souffle du dragon de feu)

-SUITON : SUISEÏ SHÏRUDO (le bouclier aqueux)

L'attaque de Sasuke se rompit en rencontrant le « mur » d'eau et créa un important brouillard de vapeur.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tes attaques Katon ne fonctionnent pas sur moi ?! Fit son ennemi en rigolant. Tu es vraiment navrant mon cher Sasuke.

Ce dernier se retrouva aveugle un certain temps, mais il enclencha rapidement son Sharingan au trois tomoes. Il essaya de repérer le chakra de son ennemi, mais rien. Il avait assez de puissance pour le masquer. Alors qu'il allait enclencher le niveau supérieur de son hérédité, il sentit un courant d'air lui frôler la joue. Il entendit alors, un objet se ficher dans le mur, puis d'autres. Il vit alors avec son Mangekyô, des fils de chakra qui l'entouraient comme dans une sorte de grand cube.

Le brouillard finit par se dissiper et laissa place à la vue d'ensemble. En effet Kyochiro avait envoyé des flèches reliés avec un fil dans lequel, il avait injecté du chakra. L'autre se tenait à l'écart, ses lunettes devant ses yeux. Des lunettes thermiques. Voilà comment il avait fait pour bien l'encercler.

Sasuke prit Kusanagi, car il savait qu'un simple Kunai, n'aurait pas raison des fils, mais quand il tenta de les couper, une énorme décharge électrique se répandit dans la lame, et en Sasuke comme si l'électricité était une chose vivante.

Il s'effondra de douleur sous les rires de son ennemi et remarqua alors que des « murs de chakra » l'empêcherai de sortir

-un kekkaï ?!

-Surpris Sasuke ?

-Tu as créé un champ de force...

-Et ouais ? Pas mal, hein ?!

-...

-Je vois qu'Orochimaru ne t'as jamais parler vraiment de mes capacités.

-...

-Comme toi, j'ai une affinité avec le Raïton... Je viens de Kumo... Mon affinité, j'arrive à la maitriser à distance, mais ça, tu ne sauras jamais comment ? Secret de ninja, hein ?!

Sasuke se releva difficilement sentant encore les « fourmis » lui parcourir le corps.

-Disons, que pour que cela soit plus sport, je vais rentrer dans l'arène, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

-...

L'homme franchit la barrière sans difficulté.

-Je fais quoi ?... J'attends que tu te sentes mieux ou j'en profite ?... quel choix cornélien ?

Sasuke se contenta de grogner, serrant fermement kusanagi près à riposter. C'est alors que son ennemi attaqua le premier, faisant entrechoquer les lames et créant des étincelles sous les coups des deux armes.

Pendant près de dix minutes ils se battirent ainsi mais Sasuke s'affaiblissait et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce qu'il savait cependant c'était qu'à chaque blessure qu'il prenait à cause de l'épée de Kyuchiro, il se prenait en même temps une sacré décharge électrique, le faisant crier de douleur et le sonnait de plus en plus.

-Ce cube aspire ton chakra... Et cette épée est entrain de te faire subir une sacrée torture...

-...

-Tu es pour l'instant encore résistant, au moins Orochimaru n'a pas rater cela... Mais l'évidence est là. Tu es plus faible que moi, moi, celui qu'on appelle le Maitre de la Foudre... Cela va être un jeu d'enfant de tuer.

-Tu peux toujours rêver !

Et il réattaqua avec des Katon et des Raiton très puissant. Kyochiro paraît toutes les attaques et gagnait en puissance récupérant le chakra de Sasuke.

« Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, bordel !... Il faut que j'arrive à briser ce cube... Mais comment ?... En plus, son épée m'inflige de sacrés blessures et décharges... Mon coeur ne va pas tenir à la longue... Et impossible de l'approcher à cause de cette foutue épée... »

C'est alors qu'il se rappela de son entrainement avec Kakashi, pour les « Milles oiseaux »

**Flash Back**

-L'électricité que tu créée, génère beaucoup d'énergie et tu peux changer le métal en aimant ce qui est dangereux.

-Mais nos kunais et nos shurikens sont en fer, donc si j'utilise les Mille oiseaux, je cours à ma perte.

-Non car, ils sont fait d'un alliage spécial, pour éviter cela, par contre les autres armes sont potentiellement dangereuse, à part si tu « doses » ta puissance. Et tu le fais à l'aide de ton chakra déjà inconsciemment car sinon dès que le chidori né dans ta main, cette dernière serait brûlés au troisième degré voire pire.

-Je comprends.

-Tu pourras attirer les armes et les récupérer sans soucis si tu t'y prends bien... Et au final, tu désarmeras ton ennemi qui sera sur le coup déboussoler et toi tu pourras en profiter...

Et ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à s'entrainer...

**Fin Flash Back**

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'utilisait plus cette technique, qu'il se demandait si cela marcherai. Il jaugea l'arme de son ennemi et commença à sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Au pas grands choses.

-Alors je vais te le faire ravaler, gronda Kyuchiro.

Il chargea son épée d'un courant électrique bleu mais Sasuke l'arrêta grâce à :

-RAITON KAGE BUSHIN (clone de foudre)

Deux clones de foudre apparurent et foncèrent sur Kyuchiro. Alors qu'ils attrapaient l'épée, ils se dissipèrent. Kyochiro crut que l'électricité généré par son épée, les avaient détruit, mais au contraire les deux clones avaient déchargé une puissante attaque de foudre dans l'arme et annula la charge bleu.

Sasuke en profita alors pour créer deux Chidori et tendit ses mains vers son ennemi sans bouger. Ce dernier resta surpris par tout ce qui se passait à cet instant et resta sur ses gardes cependant.

C'est alors que ce dernier sentit son arme être attiré puissamment. Il résista un moment mais la force magnétique eu raison de lui et lui fit lâcher son arme. Sasuke la rattrapa et armé de cette dernière et de Kusanagi, il fonça sur son ennemi.

Mais ce dernier eu le temps de réagir :

-KATON : HAISEKISHÔ ( Nuées ardentes)

Kyochiro cracha un nuage de cendre ardente sur Sasuke.

Sasuke enclencha rapidement le Kamui qu'il avait appris « grâce » à Madara et fit passer le nuage dans une dimension parallèle.

-Comment ?!

-Je vois que tu es resté à l'écart du monde..., fit-il avec un rictus de suffisance malgré les douleurs. Tant mieux. SUSANOO !

L'invocation apparut sous sa forme complète et elle brisa par la même le kekkai. Le niveau de chakra de Sasuke avait incroyablement décupler.

- Je croyais qu'il n'était pas complet...  
>- Tu vas le regretter amèrement de l'avoir cru.<p>

Susanoo commença à tirer les flèches. Kyochiro en évita plusieurs tout en se sauvant mais l'invocation du Sharingan finit par atteindre sa cible.

Sasuke put entendre de loin les hurlements d'agonie puis plus rien.

Susanoo se dissipa. Il commença à partir en direction de Naruto pour aller l'aider, mais ses nombreuses blessures, la grande perte de son chakra et les biens trop nombreuses décharges électriques eurent raison de lui et il s'effondra, inconscient, à la merci d'un éventuel ennemi.

Du côté de Naruto :

Kabuto avait déployé une armée de serpent pour décimer les ninjas et déjà une centaine des ninjas n'avaient survécu aux morsures infligés par les reptiles.

-Sautez, le plus haut possible ! S'écria Naruto.

Les ninjas s'exécutèrent et Naruto s'écria en composant très rapidement les mudras :

-HYOTON : HYÔKAI (mer gelée)

La glace se forma très rapidement sur le sol emprisonnant la plupart des serpents. Certains y échappèrent mais les ninjas qui étaient de nouveau au sol, les tuèrent.

-Tu caches bien ton jeu Naruto... Moi aussi...

-Allez au village, ils auront plus besoin de vous que moi..., fit Naruto au Juunin en chef.

-Mais...

-Faites ce que je vous dis !

-Haï..., fit l'homme avec désolation... Que Kami-Sama vous garde Hokage.

Ce dernier se contenta de donner un petit sourire rassurant sans pour autant lâcher du regard Kabuto.

Les ninjas se mirent en mouvements vers le village tout en jetant un dernier regard vers les deux hommes. Tous espéraient que leur Hokage vaincrait l'ennemi sans y perdre sa vie.

-On va pouvoir se battre sérieusement, fit Naruto.

-J'ai encore une surprise comme je te l'ai dis.

Naruto se positionna près à attaquer mais il fut surpris par ce qui arriva :

-EDO TENSEI !

Deux cercueils surgirent du sol puis s'ouvrirent. Naruto n'en crut pas ses yeux. Comment avait-il osé faire cela ?!

Kabuto implanta rapidement deux kunais avec des parchemins spéciaux dans la nuque des deux morts. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et furent très surpris d'être parmi les vivants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Fait la jeune femme ressuscité.

-La technique de Nagato..., fit l'homme âgé. On nous a ramené à la vie pour combattre...

C'est alors qu'ils virent le Blond :

-Naruto... Mon chéri...

-Salut Gamin...

Naruto était pétrifié : Kabuto avait ressuscité sa mère et Jiraya. Il se rappela des explications qu'avait donné Sasuke sur la technique, et il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de les libérer de l'Edo Tensei si facilement même s'il arrivait à tuer Kabuto.

Kushina et Jiraya réalisant l'ampleur de ce qu'il allait arriver, tentèrent d'attaquer Kabuto.

-Comment à tu oser ?! S'écria Kushina prête à fracasser l'ennemi.

Jiraya et elle essayèrent de le frapper ou attaquer avec un jutsu, mais d'un seul signe de sa main, ils devinrent des pantins.

-C'est beaucoup mieux... Elle a un sacré tempérament ta mère, fit-il en souriant.

Il vit alors le chakra de Kurama sortir du corps de Naruto, puis se dissiper comme si le démon avait réussit à reprendre le contrôle.

« Je vais le pulvériser ce connard... Je vais lui faire regretter ce qu'il vient de faire... Je vais le réduire en poussière... »

« Du calme Naruto... Il va falloir combattre à armes égales Gamin... »

« Tu as raison... Mais... »

« Je sais et il va le regretter... »

-Tu t'es calmé ?! Kyuubi est plus raisonnable que toi... ATTAQUEZ ! S'écria-t-il à l'ordre des deux morts.

Sans plus aucune personnalité, Jiraya et Kushina attaquèrent le jeune homme.

-KYAPIRARÎ HARI (aiguilles capillaire), lança Jiraya dans la direction de Naruto.

-DOTON : JÔHEKI (rempart)

Les aiguilles se plantèrent dans la paroi mais Kushina attaqua par derrière :

-POING DESTRUCTEUR !

Elle frappa la paroi avec fureur, cette dernière s'effondra, ensevelissant Naruto. Mais il ne resta longtemps en dessous et éjectant avec force les blocs de roche et repoussant par la même les deux morts, avec la technique de la Bourrasque Infernale.

Un combat au Taijutsu commença entre les trois combattants et Naruto devait rester lucide même si cela lui faisait mal de devoir se battre contre Jiraya et surtout sa mère.

Lui au fil du temps s'épuisait alors que les deux membres de sa famille, ne ressentait aucune fatiguent. Kabuto lui s'était retiré et mis à l'écart pour manipuler toute tranquillité les ninjas devenu ses pantins.

C'est alors que Jiraya et Kushina combinèrent leur attaquent. Lui un rasengan, elle son poing charger d'un chakra rougeoyant, des restes de Kurama. Leurs attaquent rencontrèrent celle de Naruto, un Rasengan ultime.

La rencontre des trois attaquent créèrent une explosion gigantesque qui s'entendit jusqu'au village est souffla les abords de la forêt. Kabuto dut se rattraper à une branche pour ne pas se fracasser, contre un des arbres géants, à cause du souffle.

Du côté de Konoha :

Tous sentirent l'onde de choc provoquer par le souffle, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria Shikamaru.

-On dirait que cela vient de la forêt... Surement Naruto, pensa Neji.

-Merde !

C'est alors qu'ils virent arriver les ninjas de renfort.

-Maître Hokage nous a envoyé ici pour vous aider, fit le Juunin en chef.

-Mais vous auriez pu laisser un petit contingent là-bas pour l'épauler, s'énerva Shikamaru.

-Il nous a forcé à venir..., fit un autre pour leur défense.

-Tu sais comment il est Shikamaru... Il pense aux autres, bien avant lui même...

-Ben, il faudrait que cela change un peu ! Bon, puisque vous êtes là, vous allez vous répartir dans tout le village, il y a eu encore un arrivage de ninjas d'Oto et nous sommes très peu nombreux, votre aide au final est la bienvenue.

-Hai !

Le Junnin se mit à répartir très rapidement ses hommes et tous se dispersèrent dans le village accompagner des ninjas de Konoha. Le point positif dans leur situation, c'était qu'ils avaient réussit à évacuer tous les civils.

Pendant ce temps du côté de la forêt-clairière :

La force de l'explosion créa un contact entre Naruto, Jiraya et Kushina, comme quand il se battait contre Sasuke.

-Où sommes nous, fit Kushina qui avait repris ses esprits.

-On dirait que nous sommes libérés de ce maudit sort, fit l'ermite.

-Non... C'est un point de contact avec nos esprits, du au lien très fort que nous avons.

C'est alors qu'il senti se faire plaquer contre un corps, plus petit et plus frêle que le sien. Sa mère l'enserra de toute sa forme, presque à l'en étouffer. Il resserra son étreinte et versa une larme alors que sa mère en versait un torrent.

-Tu me surprendras toujours Gamin... Avoir des enfants avec Sasuke... Je crois bien que c'est le destin au final qui vous guide.

Naruto se contenta de sourire sous la réplique de son parrain et sensei.

-Mes petits enfants sont magnifique, fit-elle en pleurant doucement. Momiji me ressemble tellement et Mitsuaki à Minato... Koyuki ressemble tellement à Mikoto...

-Je sais maman... Et tu peux être fier d'eux... Ils seront de bons ninjas mais surtout de bonnes personnes.

-Oui, je te crois mon fils.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle s'écarta de lui, les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues mais avec un regard sérieux.

-Il va falloir que tu arrives à nous battre, maintenant.

-Je sais...

-N'hésite pas Gamin... C'est pas sûr quand sortant d'ici, nous soyons de nouveau nous même, fit son parrain.

-Je sais...

C'est alors que Kurama se matérialisa.

-Je vais t'aider Naruto, je vais faire les scellements... mais pour pouvoir les battre... car ils sont très puissant, tu vas devoir utiliser ton Rinnegan.

-Le Rinnegan ?! Fit Jiraya complètement perdu.

-En fait c'est de famille... Nagato... Nagato était un Uzumaki...

Jiraya eut un blanc.

-Alors mon chéri, n'hésite pas et fait ce qu'il faut... Ne retiens plus tes coups...

Il comprit que sa mère avait raison. Ce qui l'empêchait d'être à sa pleine puissance, c'était qu'il se freinait parce qu'il se battait contre elle, contre celle qu'il n'avait connu qu'au travers des résidus de chakra scellé en lui à sa naissance, de penser qu'il était incapable de faire mourir une seconde fois sa mère. C'est à ce moment là que le lien commença à se dissiper.

-Sache que nous t'aimons mon chéri..., s'écria sa mère en disparaissant.

-Courage Gamin...

Lorsque le contact se rompit, ils se retrouvèrent projeter au loin. Jiraya et Kushina étaient partis en cendre, mais, leur « corps » se reformèrent presque aussitôt, alors que Naruto reprenait ses esprits.

Kurama réapparut ayant retrouvé des forces, Naruto était de nouveau debout et près à combattre.

-Prêt ? Demanda Kurama.

-Prêt !

Il enclencha le Rinnegan.

KATON : KAMI NO HI NO WA (le cercle de feu divin)

Un cercle gigantesque fait de flammes apparurent autour des deux ninjas.

FÛTON : TATSUMAKI SÛPA (super tornade)

Une tornade apparut et s'abattit au dessus du cercle, créant une tornade de feu, emprisonnant les deux ninjas qui tentaient d'annuler les jutsus par les leurs, mais sans résultats.

SHÔTON : SUISHÔ NO SEKKAN (sarcophage de cristal), fit-il après la nouvelle série de mudras.

Le cristal se répandit sur le sol puis cristallisa le tourbillon de feu et les deux prisonniers.

-Naruto, il faut faire très vite, ils vont réussir à se libérer.

-Hai

Une lame de chakra très dense apparût dans sa main et découpa le cristal, créant un cercueil parfait pour les deux ninjas.

Kurama fit apparaître le parchemin de scellement.

-Désolé Kushina, désolé Jiraya...

Et des bandes spéciales sortirent du parchemin tenu par le démon Renard, et entourèrent les cercueils qui étaient déjà en train de se briser.

Alors que cela finissait de les envelopper, le cristal se brisa complètement, laissant du « jeu », mais Kurama lança « Resserrage » et ils furent complètement sceller.

Naruto se rapprocha des deux « momies » et les regarda avec des larmes aux yeux.

-Je jure que je vais lui faire regretter cela...

Kurama posa une patte sur l'épaule du Blond pour montrer sa compassion, puis ils partirent en direction de la forêt pour retrouver Kabuto, qui lui avait commencé à prendre la fuite vers les abords à la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et celui de la Rivière.

Kabuto, lui venait de comprendre que son adversaire était encore plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait et il devait trouver une stratégie très rapidement. Il sentait le chakra bouillonnant de fureur de Naruto. Sa seule chance de pouvoir battre Naruto au final, était d'utiliser les armes de Rikudô qu'il avait réussit à récupérer, au fil des années, grâce à ses serpents. Aussi pour éviter toutes interventions de la part des Ninjas de Konoha, il devait l'éloigner au plus vite et cela fonctionnait.

_TBC..._

_Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ? Est-ce que c'est assez explosifs à votre goût ? Etais-je trop culottée pour faire apparaître Kushina et Jiraya dans l'histoire ? J'espère que non, mais j'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

_J'aimerai aussi voir un peu vos suggestions pour le final entre Kabuto et Naruto. _

_Donc dans l'attente de vos reviews mes chers lecteurs, je vous dis « Au revoir et à bientôt tout le monde ! »_

_Bisous !_


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien depuis la Rentrée et que vous commencez les vacances de la Toussaint dans la bonne humeur._

_Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais mettre en place le planning de ma fille a été long et comme elle a plus de RDV, c'est épuisant de courir à droite et à gauche. De plus j'ai subit ce que l'on appelle plus communément « le syndrome de la page blanche ». Je n'avais écrit qu'une page et demi du chapitre quand cela m'a pris, et là j'ai rattrapé mon retard en deux jours seulement, alors j'espère que vous aimerai ce chapitre._

_Comme d'habitude, il y aura quelques jutsus connus mais la plus part sont de mon invention et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont._

_Au cour de la lecture, il y aura quelques rebondissements qui je l'espère vous conviendra._

_Maintenant les remerciements : :)_

_Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début, qui sont nouveaux et ont lu presque d'une traite les 23 chapitres, à ceux qui l'ont mis dans les favoris/alertes, celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review._

_Donc merci à mes reviewers : Demonangel, Caprice, Mai96, Tanusi, Loveless, Philae, Kytiara, Sakura-Okasan._

_Réponse à quelques questions :_

_Caprice : J'ai répondu à ta demande et j'ai bien rajouté un petit quelque-chose aux sujets des enfants durant la rencontre de Jiraya et Kushina._

_Philae : Combien de chapitre encore ? Après celui là, peut-être deux ou trois._

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, vos suggestions et surtout votre honnêteté. Il n'y a que comme cela qu'un auteur s'améliore._

_Maintenant place à la lecture !_

Sacrifice... partie 24

Une lueur vive était entrain de traverser la forêt. C'était Naruto qui avançait à tout allure vers sa proie en mode Bijuu. Kurama avait réintégré le corps de Naruto pour lui donner le maximum de chakra. Il finit par le rattraper, toujours autant remplit de rage contre le clone de Kabuto.

Les blessures de Kabuto avaient fini par se résorber complètement et il s'était envolé pour se tenir le plus éloigner de Naruto, mais quand il sentit la puissance du chakra du blond, il comprit qu'il devrait utiliser rapidement les quelques armes de Rikûdo qu'il avait en sa possession pour mettre un terme à l'existence de Naruto, définitivement.

-OU COMPTES-TU ALLER FUMIER ?

-Je voulais juste t'éloigner le plus possible du village et surtout d'éventuel renfort, fit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Naruto bouillait de l'intérieur.

-YOTON : YOGAN NO BAKUDAN ! Lança le blond très rapidement. (bombes de laves)

Une pluie de rocher en fusion s'abattit sur l'homme-dragon mais celui réagit aussitôt.

-KUCHIYOSE : BASHÔSEN (L'Éventail Banane)

L'éventail de Rikudo apparut et après l'avoir rattrapé, renvoya les bombes de laves vers Naruto, avec la Vague de Vent, qui du s'éloigner très rapidement.

« Comment il a eut l'éventail ? Fit Kurama. Je croyais qu'il était en lieu sûr près de l'île où nous sommes »

« Je ne sais pas et cela ne me plait pas du tout... Car s'il a l'éventail, alors il a du récupérer la Gourde et la Corde également. »

« L'Epée est toujours sur notre île n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je l'ai laissé sous leur protection, elle est encore plus dévastatrice que les trois autres armes de Rikudo... »

« Fait attention avec la Gourde... »

« Je sais Kurama... Mais sans l'épée, elle est inefficace, n'est-ce pas ?! »

« C'est vrai moustique... En plus la fratrie ne m'a pas avertie de sa disparition... Ainsi que pour le Pot...»

-NARUTO ! Hurla Kabuto.

Naruto apparut, sur ses gardes alors que Kabuto se posait au sol.

-Tu sais, il y a encore une chose que tu n'as pas vu chez moi...

-Quoi ?

-Ça !

Son œil droit resta doré et fendu mais autre chose apparu... Le Rinnegan.

-Comment ?!

-Dis merci à Kabuto 1er ! Et maintenant tu vas déguster, morveux !

-RANTON : KAMIGAMI NO IKARI (la colère des dieux) !

Une pluie de foudre s'abattit, sur le terrain touchant Naruto qui s'effondra sous la douleur. N'importe qui serait mort avec cette attaque mais pas lui, mais il avait affreusement mal.

Kabuto en profita pour faire apparaître la Corde de Rikudo.

-TU... TU VAS ME LE PAYER... CONNARD !... Dattebayo, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu une vrai pile.

Voulant profiter que Naruto était encore à terre, il lança en direction de ce dernier une partie de la Corde pour extraire son âme, mais Naruto eut assez de force pour réagir à temps et s'écarter.

« Il faut que tu évacues toute cette énergie... ! Je vais t'aider... »

« Merci Kurama... »

« L'attaque va se retourner contre lui... Prêts ? »

« Prêts ! »

Naruto composa aussi vite qu'il put la série de mudras et s'écria, en brillant encore plus :

-TENDO : DENKI-TEKI HANPATSU (répulsion électrique)

Toute l'électricité ressortit du corps de Naruto comme dans un flash lumineux et se propagea autour de lui, provoquant des incendies mais surtout réussissant à toucher son ennemi. Kabuto fut plus que surpris de se retour de décharge électrique, le faisant s'arc-bouter et hurler de douleur.

RANTON : EREKUTORIKKUDORAGON ! (Dragon électrique)

Un dragon immense composé seulement d'énergie électrique apparut et fonça sur Kabuto, mais ce dernier eut le temps de réagir.

DOTON : DORAGONSHERU ! (Coquille du Dragon)

Le Dragon de Naruto se fracassa contre la « Coquille » épaisse qui entourait Kabuto, puis se dissipa.

SHOTON : DAIYAMONDO-GATANA RYÔHÔ ! (les deux katanas en diamant)

Deux longs katanas apparurent dans les mains de Naruto et ce dernier fonça sur la protection de son ennemi. En quelques coups de lames, il brisa la gangue protectrice de Kabuto, mais entre-temps, il avait aussi si fait apparaître deux sabres fait à base d'os de Dragon, aussi dure que le diamant.

S'enchaîna alors un combat à « armes égales » entre le blond et l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru, parant les coups avec les armes mais aussi avec ses ailes pour Kabuto et avec les pattes de chakra sortant de son corps pour Naruto.

Pendant ce temps du côté du village de Konoha :

Les derniers ninjas du Sons, tombèrent sous les attaques et la défense de Konoha et des renforts venant des autres villages du Pays du Feu.

-Je veux un rapport de chaque unité ! Lança Shikamaru qui avait fait réunir tout le monde.

-Nous sommes aller à la lisière de la forêt Est, il n'y a personne ! Fit un ninja.

-Je confirme ! Fit Kenshi Hyuuga.

-J'ai survolé l'entrée Nord ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la forêt, personne non plus ! Fit Saï.

-De notre côté, fit Kiba, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive.

-Également de notre côté, il n'y a plus personne.

-Le village est devenu un vrai cimetierre ! Fit Konohamaru.

-Nos blessés ont été évacuer vers Uzuchio, fit Moegi.

-Et les rares prisonniers sont dans la prison créer par Yamato-Shisho, fit Udon.

-Quelqu'un aurait des nouvelles de Sasuke ou de l'Hokage ?

-Je suis allé jusqu'à la zone de combat où se trouvait Naruto et Kabuto..., commença Saï, ils n'y étaient plus, fit-il le visage fermé.

-Merde !

-Et Sasuke ?

-On ne sait pas non plus...

C'est alors que Konohamaru vit arriver quelqu'un. Il titubait et s'aidait d'un mur pour se soutenir. Il était très mal en point. D'un coup, il se précipita vers le ninja qu'il avait reconnu grâce à sa chevelure noire de jaie.

-Sasuke ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

Neji, Saï et Shikamaru se précipitèrent à leur tour vers leur ami. Sasuke s'effondra dans les bras de Konohamaru.

-Sasuke... Comment te sens-tu vieux ?

-Mal... mal partout...

-Tu n'as presque plus de chakra, Sasuke, fit Neji qui l'avait examiné avec son Byakugan.

-Et... Naruto ?

Tous les quatre baissèrent la tête, et il comprit qu'il y avait un gros problème.

-On ne sait pas où il est... La seule chose de sûr c'était qu'il était avec Kabuto.

-Il faut... Il faut que je le... retrouve..., fit-il en tentant de se relever.

Mais ses amis ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille, en le repoussant doucement.

-Konohamaru, va chercher Sakura ! Vite !

-Ok Shikamaru.

Et le jeune homme disparut très rapidement.

Les trois jeunes hommes commencèrent à panser les nombreuses blessures de leurs amis, en attendant l'arrivée de leur amie medic-nin.

-Sasuke... Une fois que Sakura arrive, nous te laissons entre ses mains, et nous allons chercher Naruto, fit Shikamaru. Je te le promets...

-Des nouvelles... de Gaara ?

-Yu a envoyer un petit contingent à sa frontière... Le combat a été rude, mais Suna à gagner, fit Neji.

-Bien... Et... et mes enfants ?

-Ils vont bien ! Fit Kakashi qui arrivait.

Sasuke se contenta de sourire, juste avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Quelques secondes plus tard Sakura arriva et commença les soins. Neji, Shikamaru et Saï, partirent à la recherche de leur ami, une fois que le ninja dessinateur est créer ses oiseaux d'encre.

En prenant de la hauteur, ils avaient une chance infime de retrouver leur Hokage et le monstre qu'était devenu Kabuto.

Du côté de Naruto :

Leurs combats avaient encore fait de nombreux dégâts : des cratères par-ci-par-là, certains remplit d'eau, d'autres de roches en fusion, la forêt en avait pris un sacré coup aussi, des hectares calcinés, d'autres noyés sous l'eau.

Naruto et Kabuto étaient mal en poings mais avaient encore pas mal de réserve de chakra.

-Abandonne Kabuto !

-Jamais ! DOTON : GANSHUZÔ (les aiguilles de pierre)

La puissance de l'attaque de Kabuto se trouva multiplier par son rinnegan. Naruto eut tout juste le temps de se préserver

-KEKKAI KYUUBI !

Le chakra de Kurama se retrouva à être très dense et enveloppa complètement Naruto, créant comme un Kekkai et ne permettant pas à l'attaque de Kabuto de l'atteindre.

C'est alors que Kabuto, voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, tenta ses dernières cartes :

-DECUPLEMENT COMPLET DU DRAGON !

Il se mit à grandir, devenant aussi grand que Chozâ ou Chojî.

« Merde ! »

« Tu l'as dit, fit Naruto qui tentait de trouver une solution au problème. »

« Merde, de Merde ! »

Kabuto sous sa forme de dragon complet, était entrain de créer un équivalent de la Bombe Biju.

Kurama réapparut sous sa formé de chakra maximal et créa sa propre bombe. Les deux bombes étaient massives et dégageaient une quantité impressionnante d'énergie.

Quand les deux bombes finirent par se rencontrer, après un lancer rapide, une formidable explosion apparut, embrasant sur l'instant la forêt et créant surtout un super cratère. Un panache de poussière s'éleva très haut dans le ciel, recouvrant aussi les alentours du cratère. Un important souffle dut, à l'explosion se propagea tout au tour quelques secondes plus tard, éteignant le début d'incendie mais surtout couchant toute la forêt.

Quand la poussière se dissipa, Naruto, Kurama et Kabuto étaient plutôt mal en point. Kabuto avait épuiser beaucoup de chakra dans cette technique et cette attaque, aussi il avait retrouvé sa taille normale, mais il avait encore assez de force pour se battre et mettre à terre une fois pour toute Naruto.

Avec le Bashôsen, il envoya une attaque « Lames de vent », vers Naruto, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagirent encore sonner par le choc qu'il avait prit à la tête.

« Naruto... Tu dois te relever... Je suis épuisé je ne peux... peux t'aider... »

Kabuto arriva sur lui et planta dans le jeune Hokage, un sabre du Dragon. Un léger filet de sang s'échappa de la bouche de Naruto.

-Tu vas mourir Naruto, fait tes dernières prières...

-Pas... Pas avant de mettre... débarrasser de toi...

Il se mit encore plus à flamboyer et avec ses deux mains repoussa la lame, tailladant ses entrailles.

-Tu vas payer pour l'attaque... de mon village... Tu vas... vas payer... pour ma famille... Tu vas payer... pour.. pour avoir... utiliser Jiraya... et MA MEEERRREEE ! s'écria-t-il en sortant la lame et la projetant au loin.

Kabuto se recula le plus possible.

« Je suis désolé... Kurama... Je vais devoir... utiliser les techniques ultimes... Sous sa forme... Dragon... Il... Il a la même force que moi... »

« Je sais Naruto... Cela a été un honneur d'être ton Biiju... d'être mon ami... »

« Cela a été un honneur aussi... Kurama... »

-SI JE DOIS MOURIR KABUTO, TU ME SUIVRAS DANS LA MORT ! Hurla-t-il.

Le mode Biiju s'enclencha et s'intensifia tellement, qu'il aveugla Kabuto. Il apparut devant Kabuto et s'écria en appliquant ses mains sur les ailes de son ennemi :

-BÂKUTON : BAKUHATSU ENERUGI ! (énergie explosive)

Les ailes de Kabuto partirent en fumer et le blessant grandement également le dos, mais il était toujours capable de se défendre et tenta de l'attaquer à coup de griffe. Cependant Naruto, fit un grand bon en arrière tout en composant une série de mudras.

FÛTON : SAIKURON NO ME (œil du cyclone)

Un énorme cyclone se forma autour d'eux très vite. Naruto se cala contre un renfoncement rocheux dans le cratère pour ne pas s'envoler. Kabuto lui tenta vainement de se retenir au sol avec ses griffes, mais il finit par être soulever de terre et quelques minutes plus tard se retrouva dans l'œil du cyclone. Alors qu'il commençait à chuter vers le centre du cratère :

YOTON : ZETTAIREIDO (zéro absolue) fit Naruto.

La température se mit à chuter rapidement, gelant la poussière encore en suspension et tombant comme une pluie. Le froid intense s'approcha d'eux très vite et commença à les geler tous les deux. Etant sous forme reptilienne Kabuto succomba au froid avant d'être complètement gelé. Le gel atteignit très rapidement le sol et commença à tous geler dont Naruto. Kabuto se brisa en mille morceaux, à la fin de sa chute.

Avec ses dernières forces, alors qu'il était bleu par le froid, il rompit le jutsu et s'effondra, sans vie.

Le chakra de Kurama s'échappa du corps de l'hôte, en prenant une forme normale, étant complètement libéré du sceau de scellement, mais sa taille était « minuscule », il n'était guère plus grand que Isatis. Il s'approcha de Naruto et de son museau poussa le visage du blond pour le réveiller, espérant une faible trace de vie, mais rien.

Au même moment, dans les cieux :

Les trois ninjas avaient ressentit quelques minutes avant un souffle surpuissant remplit de chakra :

-J'espère que nous allons arriver à temps, fit Shikamaru des plus inquiet.

-C'est vraiment pas bon ! C'est pire que la dernière fois, fit remarquer Neji, faisant référence à la quatrième guerre ninja.

Alors qu'ils avançaient :

-Regardez ! S'écria Saï, en pointant l'horizon.

-D'épais nuages sont apparut d'un coup, fit Shikamaru.

Neji regarda le plus loin possible avec son Byakugan.

-C'est une technique... Naruto à créer un cyclone !

-Quoi ?! Kuso.

Et plus ils approchaient du cyclone plus ils avaient des difficultés à causes des vents violents.

-On doit survoler l'œil ! S'écria Shikamaru face aux « rugissements » du vent.

-Haï !

Ils s'envolèrent encore plus haut et en survolant l'œil, ils virent Kabuto prit dans le tourbillon puis chuter dans l'œil et Naruto composer une autre série de Mudras. C'est alors qu'ils sentirent un froid intense et leurs oiseaux d'encre commencèrent à geler.

-On dégage ! S'écria Neji, comprenant que s'ils restaient là, ils mourraient complètement gelés et cela très rapidement.

Ils atterrirent plus loin, à un kilomètre du cyclone où le vent n'était pas trop fort.

-Il faut attendre que cela se dissipe. On ne peut rien faire d'autre en attendant.

Du côté de Naruto :

Kurama se colla contre son ami, essayant vainement de le réchauffer. Et pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, Kurama versa des larmes pour un être cher.

Quand Shikamaru, Neji et Saï arrivèrent, ils virent d'abord les dégâts monumentaux à cause du combat et plus ils s'approchaient du cratère, plus ils craignaient le pire. Ils finirent par voir leur ami, dans un sale état et plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils entendirent des pleurs. Kurama n'avait plus de sa splendeur.

-Kurama...

Le renard releva la tête, le museau et la tête ravagés par les larmes.

-Il... Il nous a quitté, souffla le petit renard à neuf queues.

Les trois jeunes gens essayèrent de retenir leurs larmes, en vain. Quand Shikamaru posa sa main sur son ami défunt, il ne put que constater qu'il était mort complètement gelé.

-Nous... Nous devons le ramener au village.

Neji sortit un parchemin de sa pochette et fit apparaître une grande couverture de survit. Il l'ouvrit complètement et la déposa au sol, puis ses amis et lui, soulevèrent Naruto et le mirent dans la couverture, comme pour le réchauffer. Sai créa un oiseau spécial pour Naruto et il fut poser et sceller dessus. Kurama se cala contre lui, et s'endormit complètement épuisé. Saï créa un autre oiseau pour tous les trois et une fois installer, ils se dirigèrent vers le village.

Deux heures plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du village. Les ninjas s'affairaient à récupérer les corps de leurs camarades tomber au combat. Ils passèrent aux dessus d'eux et se dirigèrent vers la tour de l'Hokage pour si poser.

-Bizarre, fit Kakashi.

-Quoi ? Demanda Iruka qui avait eut l'autorisation de revenir au village, malgré la douleur, bien que ses blessures étaient quasiment fermées.

-Ils nous auraient saluer si...

Son visage se ferma et Iruka comprit. Il partit comme un fou vers la Tour, aussi vite qu'il pouvait malgré la douleur, son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Kakashi le suivit. Dans un même mouvement les autres ninjas suivirent.

Sur la tour, Saï, Neji et Shikamaru, récupéraient le corps de leur ami, afin de le poser au sol délicatement. Kurama qui s'était réveillé, était descendu de l'oiseau fébrilement, une fois Naruto poser sur le sol, retourna se lover contre lui, pour veiller son corps, espérant toujours le voir se réveiller. La chaleur de la couverture lui avait rendu quelques couleurs, mais son corps était toujours aussi froid.

Les trois amis, finirent par s'effondrer sur le sol, pleurant. C'est à ce moment là que tous arrivèrent, Iruka le premier et en voyant l'état des trois jeunes junnins, sa main se porta à son cœur et hurla :

-NAARRRUUUUTTTTTOOOOOO !

Il se précipita vers le jeune homme qui n'avait plus aucun souffle de vie, et tomba à genou devant. Il caressa la joue froide du blond, alors que les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage.

Derrière lui, on pouvait entendre les pleurs des autres ninjas. Quelqu'un le pris dans les bras. Il se retrouva collé au torse de Kakashi qui lui même pleurait, mais essayer de soulager la tristesse du tuteur.

-Neji, fit Kakashi dans un murmure.

Ce dernier leva la tête et le regarda.

-Va prévenir Tsunade-sama, s'il te plaît...

-Haï, fit le brun aux yeux de perles avec des soubresauts dans la voie.

Il s'en alla rapidement alors que les autres ninjas commencèrent à encercler le corps de Naruto et à s'agenouiller pour prier.

Uzushio quelques minutes plus tard :

Neji arriva en vue du village reconstruit. Certains le virent et quelqu'un alla chercher Tsunade. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était là, devant lui, soutenant Sasuke qui paraissait en meilleure forme. Tous les valides étaient venus voir, savoir ce qui se passait :

-Neji... Vous... Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Demanda Tsunade de manière hésitante.

-...

-Neji ? Fit suppliant Sasuke, la peur au ventre.

Il avait peur que cela confirme les cris de douleurs de ses trois enfants, presque trois heures avant.

-Je... je suis désolé Sasuke..., fit-il les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues. On est... on est arrivé trop tard...

-Non... Non... NON ! cria-t-il de douleur.

Et il s'effondra dans les bras de Tsunade.

-Nous, l'avons rapatrié... Il... il est sur le toit de la Tour...

-Et Kurama ? Demanda Tsunade dont le visage ruisselait également.

-Il est dans un sale état... Il est libéré du sceau de scellement... mais il a perdu énormément de chakra... Il... Il a la taille d'Isatis... Il veille sur Naruto depuis que nous les avons trouvé...

-Je dois aller là-bas, fit Sasuke qui se relevait...

-Tu es encore faible...

-Je m'en fout ! Je dois aller le voir... Je veux le voir s'il vous plait...

Elle l'aida à se lever, et tous deux suivirent Neji. Elle confia le village et surtout les trois petits, à Shikaku.

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour être de retour au village et de se diriger vers la Tour, à pied, à cause de la fatigue de Sasuke.

Tour de l'Hokage

Quand ils arrivèrent, des ninjas s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Iruka pleurait toujours dans les bras de son ami, et Sasuke et Tsunade tombèrent à genou devant le blond :

-Tu m'avais promis de revenir vivant, Usurakontashi... Pourquoi... tu m'abandonnes mon Amour... ? Fit-il en posant son front contre celui glacer du blond ce qui le surprit mais ne bougea pas...

-Pourquoi, est-il aussi froid ? Fit Tsunade aussi surprise.

Tous regardèrent le petit renard qu'était devenu Kurama.

-Il a utilisé deux Jutsus ultimes... Le deuxième était une attaque Yoton en mode Bijuu Rinnegan... Le Zéro Absolue... Elle ne se combine qu'avec une attaque de type Fûton à pleine puissance...

-Le cyclone que l'on a vu et du survoler ?! Fit Shikamaru.

-Oui... C'est l'oeil du cyclone... Il savait qu'il en mourait... Il a eut juste assez de force pour l'interrompre avant que cela ne fasse des dégâts... Il a... Il a réussit à vaincre Kabuto... mais au prix de sa propre vie... Et cela demande une énorme quantité de chakra...

Le silence retomba durant un long moment, pleurant leur Hokage pour tous et pour certains le membre de la famille.

C'est alors que Kurama se redressa fébrilement sur ses pattes et ferma les yeux :

« _Kurama..._ »

« Son ? »

« _Oui, mon frère... J'ai senti que tu n'avais presque plus de chakra... et Naruto, non plus... _»

« Non... il est mort Son... »

« _Désolée de te contredire, Kurama... Il n'est pas mort mais pas loin... Sa réserve est minime... D'ici je peux ressentir un très faible signe de vie..._ »

« Tu es sûr Matatabi ? »

« _Oui... Tu es trop faible pour le ressentir... Nous avons encore une chance de le sauver mais il faut faire très vite... _»

« _Nous allons devoir tous venir... Il faut le parchemin... On va diminuer nos tailles pour pouvoir tous passer sans difficulté..._, fit Shukaku »

« Et Gyuuki ? »

« _On peut se passer de sa force, t'inquiète pas... Maintenant prévient-les... _»

Kurama ré-ouvrit les yeux et s'écria :

-Shikamaru va me chercher le parchemin du Portail Spacio-Temporel, vite, s'il te plait...

-Kurama ? Fit Tsunade alors que Shikamaru s'exécuta sans demander plus mais sachant que c'était très important.

-C'est vraiment le plus imprévisible des ninjas... Il est encore vivant... C'est très faible mais il est là...

Elle se pencha vers le corps du blond et remarqua qu'il n'était pas aussi bleu qu'au moment de leur arriver. Sasuke se redressa et regarda son amant, l'espoir refaisait son apparition dans son cœur.

-Je crois bien que tu as raison Sac à Puce ! Fit-elle en commençant à passer ses mains avec le chakra vert pour l'examiner.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Vieille Peau !

Les autres commencèrent à sourire, la bonne humeur revenant avec la lueur d'espoir que venait d'annoncer le petit démon renard.

Alors que Sakura arrivait et venait donner un coup de main à sa Shisho, Shikamaru revint avec le parchemin et le déroula près de Kurama :

-J'ai besoin de beaucoup de place ! Fit-il en regardant les ninjas, alors écartez vous !

-Kurama ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Mes frères et sœurs vont venir aider le Gamin... Et m'aider surement à réintégrer Naruto...

Tous les ninjas autour de Naruto s'écartèrent et Kurama composa la série de Mudras avant de poser sa patte sur le sceau :

-NINPO : PORTAIL SPACIO TEMPOREL !

La porte apparut et petit à petit, les Sept démons apparurent : Shukaku, Matatabi, Isopu, Son, Kokuou, Saiken et Choumei. Ils avaient tous deux fois la taille de Akamaru.

-Ecartez-vous Tsunade-sama, Sakura-sama, fit Matatabi qui prenait les « choses en mains ».

-Son corps fonctionne au ralenti, fit remarquer Tsunade.

-Deux battements de cœur par minutes, rajouta Sakura.

-Et sa respiration est très faible, pas plus de quatre inspiration-expiration.

-Son corps s'est mis au minimum... C'est dut à l'hypothermie sévère et surtout à la présence de Kurama, juste avant d'être libéré.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Le soigner avec nos chakras combinés et sceller Kurama de nouveau en lui mais le sceau sera plus faible que celui du Yondaime..., fit Son...

-Nous lui devons tant, fit Kokuou, nous pouvons lui rendre la vie comme il a fait avec nous.

-Par contre il ne va pas se réveiller de suite... Il va être plonger dans un coma... Je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera, mais sa réserve de chakra va se reconstituer doucement..., rajouta Matatabi. Maintenant, nous avons besoin de calme.

Les sept démons entourèrent le corps du blond. Son, découvrit Naruto de sa couverture, puis tous mirent leur patte droite au dessus du corps du blond, empiler les unes sur les autres. Au bout que quelques secondes de concentration, une lumière intense, composé de plusieurs couleurs, entra dans le corps du blond.

Sasuke, Tsunade, Sakura, Iruka et tous les autres, regardèrent l'opération, avec appréhension et espoir.

Matatabi maintenait le cœur et le cerveau pendant que les autres réparaient un à un les organes qui avaient pris un grand coup de froid, ainsi que les nombreuses engelures. Au bout de dix minutes, Naruto commença à reprendre des couleurs. Matatabi avait fait augmenter les battements cardiaque une fois que le sang fut réchauffer.

-Ses fonctions vitales reviennent à la normale, fit le démon Chat. J'espère cependant que son cerveau n'a pas été atteint à cause de la longue attente... Maintenant, il va falloir te sceller à nouveau à lui. C'est toujours ce que tu veux Kurama ?

-Oui... Sinon, Gyuuki sera tout seul à défendre les humains... Je reviendrais définitivement avec vous le jour où le Gamin sera trop vieux ou qu'il aura choisi de me libérer en même temps que Gyuuki.

-Comme tu veux mon frère. Son à toi...

Kurama se plaça à côté de Naruto, pendant que Tsunade écarter les lambeaux de tissus qui lui servaient quelques heures avant de vêtements.

Son fit apparaître un autel de scellement, du même genre que celui qu'avait fait apparaître le Yondaime, mais de taille bien plus impressionnante, puis délicatement, il posa Naruto. Il composa une autre série longue de mudras, puis au dernier signe, Kurama, se changea en chakra et commença à être aspiré dans le sceau qui était réapparut sur le ventre du blond. L'opération prit seulement quelques secondes. Kurama réintégra pleinement le corps de son hôte. Il pouvait ainsi se reposer et récupérer sa puissance doucement.

-Nous allons maintenant les aider à récupérer un peu de chakra, fit Isopu.

-Mais, il ne va pas supporter tous ces chakras différents. Il en a déjà eu beaucoup pour le soigner Vous le savez, tout aussi bien que moi, fit Tsunade inquiète pour son petit fils de cœur. Il a eu aussi bien le mien que celui de Sakura et surtout les votre en grandes quantité.

-Si, il supportera mais il risque d'y avoir un effet secondaire, temporaire..., fit Matatabi.

-Comment ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Nous le ferons à tour de rôle mais l'arrivée d'un coup de tout ces chakras risquent de perturber le métabolisme de Naruto et ce sera là qu'il faudra que vous rentriez en action. C'est aussi pour cela que Kurama a réintégrer le corps de Naruto, avant que nous effectuions cette manœuvre, les effets seront moins néfastes.

-Très bien, on va se tenir prête avec Sakura.

-Shukaku, vas-y commence.

Shukaku s'approcha de nouveau vers Naruto et fit apparaître dans la peaume de sa patte, une sorte de flamme jaune, une flamme de chakra, puis elle s'insinua dans le corps de Naruto, provoquant un arc-boutement du jeune homme. Vint ensuite le tour de Matatabi, avec un chakra bleu intense, et un nouvel arc-boutement de Naruto. Suivi Isopu et son chakra Vert, Son et son chakra rouge foncé... provoquant à chaque fois un sursaut au corps du blond, mais quand vint le tour KoKuou et son chakra violet, Naruto fut prit de convulsions.

-Kuso ! Il convulse, il faut le maintenir ! Ordonna Tsunade.

Sasuke le maintint par les épaules, pendant que Kakashi et Iruka, bloquaient les jambes du blond.

-Il est entrain de se mordre la langue ! S'écria Sasuke en voyant le filet de sang s'échapper de la bouche de son amant. Il enleva ses mains et força l'ouverture de la bouche et plaça sa main entre les mâchoires de son amour qui se remit à serrer fort. De son autre main il essaya de maintenir son amant, pendant que Sakura injectait son chakra, pour calmer les convulsions, ainsi que Tsunade. Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer la chose.

-Sakura, sort de ta pochette, un anti-convulsif ! Vite.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et planta la seringue dans le bras que Tsunade tenait. Au bout de quelques minutes, le produit fit son effet et les convulsions cessèrent.

-Nous allons arrêter là, fit Son, sinon, au lieu de le guérir nous allons le tuer.

-Merci, Son... Merci à tous, de l'avoir ramené parmi nous... et près de moi, fit Sasuke, alors qu'il caressait la joue de son amant de sa main valide, alors que Sakura soignait l'autre, blessé par la morsure de son compagnon.

-Oui, merci, fit Tsunade.

C'est alors que tous les ninjas présents, se tournèrent vers les sept démons, et s'inclinèrent par respect, et une vague de merci, envahi le toit de la tour.

-Ce n'est rien... Il a tant fait pour nous, il nous a permis de croire en nouveau à l'Humanité, fit Choumei.

-Il est temps de le mettre dans une pièce au calme et de surveiller son évolution, fit Matatabi.

Son reposa Naruto sur sa couverture puis fit disparaître l'autel sur lequel, il reposait.

-Nous, nous allons rentrer sur l'île maintenant... Je vais vous laisser, mon messager, fit Son.

Il composa une série de mudras et apparut un petit singe, une sorte petit macaque.

-Abuki, tu vas rester ici, et servir d'intermédiaire pour nous tenir au courant de la santé de Naruto.

-Bien Maitre Son.

-Il est temps pour nous de partir... Saiken, ouvre le passage s'il te plait.

-Hai.

Le démon à six queues exécuta la demande et après les dernières recommandations, ils traversèrent le portail puis celui-ci se referma.

-On va l'amener à l'hôpital d'ici ! Fit Tsunade. Sakura tu viens avec moi. Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Izumo, vous aller nous aider à le transporter. Kakashi, va avertir la population à Uzushio, pour les rassurer.

-HAI ! Firent-ils tous en chœur.

Les quatre désignés soulevèrent délicatement Naruto et ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital, suivit de Sasuke, Tsunade, Sakura et Iruka. Kakashi prit la direction de la salle de téléportation. Les autres ninjas repartirent à la recherche des corps de leurs camarades.

Uzuchio, quelques minutes plus tard :

Kakashi arriva plus vite que d'habitude, il avait laissé sa nonchalance de côté.

-ECOUTEZ TOUS ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il grimpait sur le toit de l'hôpital central.

La population qui l'avait vu arriver, s'approcha rapidement, surtout après son appel. Shikaku arriva avec les enfants de Sasuke et Naruto.

Hatori qui avait entendu la voix de Kakashi, ouvrit la fenêtre et se posta près de Mayuto qui avait fini par se réveiller, bien avant qu'on ne leur annonce la mauvaise nouvelle au sujet de leur petit-fils.

Il serra doucement la main de son épouse pour la réconforter et attendaient tous deux, l'annonce de Kakashi en silence.

-JE SUIS PORTEUR D'UNE BONNE NOUVELLE ! NOTRE CHER HOKAGE NARUTO UZUMAKI EST TOUJOURS PARMI NOUS !

Des cris de liesse s'emparèrent de la population.

-ON NE SAIT PAS QUAND IL SE REVEILLERA MAIS GRACE AUX DEMONS A QUEUES, IL EST EN VIE. MAINTENANT SON CORPS DOIT JUSTE RECUPERER DU LONG ET DOULOUREUX COMBAT AINSI QUE DE SA MORT IMMINENTE.

Momiji, Mitsuaki et Koyuki, pleuraient de joie en sachant leur papa, toujours vivant. Mayuko et Hatori, versaient aussi beaucoup de larmes de bonheur.

Tous deux demandèrent à aller au chevet de leur petit fils et les médecins les y autorisèrent.

Kakashi descendit du toit et se dirigea vers les trois enfants.

-Tonton Kakashi ! Firent les trois enfants en l'entourant.

-Alors les enfants. Vous êtes très content à ce que je vois, fit-il en souriant sous son masque.

-Oh oui! Fit Momiji.

-On veut voir PapaNaru et PapaSasu..., fit Mitsuaki, en effaçant ses larmes d'un revers de mains.

-Ok... On va aller voir d'abord, Mami Mayuko et Papi Hatori, d'accord.

-Haï.

Ils rentrèrent dans la bâtisse suivit de Shikaku et entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils virent alors Mayuko, installé dans un fauteuil roulant ainsi que Hatori.

-Kakashi... C'est vrai, Naruto est vivant ?! Fit la vieille femme.

-Oui... On a vraiment cru le perdre mais, il est plus solide qu'il n'en a l'air.

-Vous avez l'autorisation de sortir ? Fit Shikaku.

-Oui... On nous transfère à Konoha comme cela on sera au côté de Naruto, fit Hatori.

-Bien...

Après les dernières formalité, Kakashi partit en direction du portail avec les enfants qui lui tenaient la mains ou marchait à côté de lui, pendant que deux infirmières poussaient Hatori et Mayuko.

Une demi-heure plus tard, hôpital de Konoha :

Ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment médical et on leur indiqua de suite la chambre de Naruto. Mayuko et Hatori, demandèrent aux enfants de ne pas faire de bruit, leur papa avait besoin de repos.

Kakashi toqua à la porte, et un « petit » « entrez », se fit entendre.

Quand, ils entrèrent, ils découvrirent, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade et Iruka, entourant le lit du blond. Sasuke s'était même assoupit contre le lit, tenant tendrement la main de Naruto. Lui était étendu dans le lit moelleux, recouvert d'un drap et d'une couverture chaude. Il semblait plus endormit que dans le coma. Une canule barrait son visage, positionnée dans ses narines et deux machines étaient reliées au blond. L'une avec des capteurs sur sa poitrine et un capteur en pince au bout d'un doigt, l'autre, a d'autres capteurs, plus petits, collés sur le front du blond, pour mesurer son activité cérébral. Une sonde urinaire avait été aussi placer et cacher pour que les enfants ne soient pas tenter de jouer avec.

Koyuki avait activé son Sharingan pour voir son père, et ses frères et elle furent un peu impressionner par tout cela mais Tsunade les rassura. Ils s'approchèrent alors de leur paternel et lui attrapèrent les doigts.

-Réveille-toi papa..., fit Momiji.

-On veut un gros câlin..., rajouta Mitsuaki.

-On veut que tu rentres à la maison, finit Koyuki.

Sasuke qui s'était réveillé, les avait regardé en silence durant leurs demande et avait sourit, puis il se fit entendre.

-PapaNaru va dormir beaucoup pour pouvoir guérir, mes chéris.

-Comme quand toi aussi tu faisais un gros dodo parce que le méchant monsieur t'avait fait très mal, demanda Mitsu.

-Oui, Mitsu... Il faut être patient... Très patient...

-Mami Tsunade, tu le soignes bien, hein ! Fit Momiji. Comme ça, il se réveillera vite.

-D'accord... Mais tout dépends de votre papa...

-Vous pourrez venir le voir un peu tous les jours, si vous restez sage ici, d'accord ?! fit Sasuke.

Les enfants hochèrent leur tête positivement, puis restèrent silencieux, faisant de petits câlins sur le bras de leur paternel.

Tsunade expliqua un peu plus les évènements précédents à Hatori et Mayuko, leur faisant comprendre que le réveil du blond pouvait être long mais qu'il pouvait aussi subsister des dégâts à son cerveau à cause de la grosse hypothermie, et des fonctions vitales qui fonctionnait au ralenti.

Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer un autre miracle mais l'attente pourrait être courte comme longue, avant le réveil du blond.

_TBC..._

_Alors avez vous aimé l'atroce mort de Kabuto ? _

_J'ai été sadique, hein, avec la prétendue mort de Naruto. J'espère que vous n'allez pas me lapider sur la place public de FF, pour vous avoir fait une frayeur pareille._

_En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre._

_Pardon si vous avez trouvé des fautes, mais je les corrigerai dans mes prochaines lectures._

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatientes et j'espère retrouvés parmi vous d'anciens reviewers._

_Bisous à bientôt !_

_PS : J'espère cette fois-ci ne pas souffrir du syndrome de la page blanche, encore une fois ! ;) _


	25. Chapter 25

_Minasan Ohayo !_

_J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour publier mais car ces derniers jours j'étais dans les prépas de mon opérations et durant quelques jours nous nous sommes retrouvés à la maison, sans fixe/net/tv... On n'a changé d'opérateur. _

_Ben sinon l'opération s'est passé aujourd'hui. on m'a enlevé mes trois dents de sagesses, dont celle qui était complètement explosée dans la gencive d'après le stomato. Là l'ai mal, mais j'ai les médoc pour soulager, alors ça va. Je ne suis pas mécontente de mettre enfin débarrasser de ma dent pourrie._

_Bon après ce petit intermède sur ma vie, voici donc le nouveau chapitre._

_C'est bientôt fin... Non ne sortez pas les mouchoirs, car on se retrouvera je pense pour une nouvelle fic._

_Je remercie tout le monde d'avoir lu le chapitre précédent et remercie encore plus ceux qui l'ont reviewé ou mis en alerte/favoris._

_Donc merci à : NaRuKyUu-BeBe21, Masirkkisoi, Asamiaki, clotilde, ElianaHime, Sarahdu08, Caprice75, Philae89._

_NaRuKyUu-BeBe21 : Je suis vraiment ravie par ta review, elle m'a énormément fait plaisir. Je peux te proposer « Gros Problèmes », un petit peu dans la même lignée que cette fic, mais tu peux cliquer sur mon pseudo, tu accèderas plus facilement à ma liste de fic. NB:Pour ton pseudo, j'ai fait un copier coller c'était le plus simple:)_

_Sinon encore merci tout le monde pour votre soutient et par votre envie de lire._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme d'habitude._

_Si vous voyez des fautes, je m'excuse par avance et comme d'habitude au cours de mes relectures j'en corrigerai._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Sacrifice... partie 25

Cela faisait un mois et demi que Konoha, avait repoussé l'ennemi, même anéanti tout le contingent, mais au prix malheureusement de centaines de victimes civiles et ninjas.

Un gigantesque cimetière avait été construit dans la hâte. Tous les manipulateurs du Doton avaient été réquisitionner pour creuser les nombreux, trop nombreux même, trous, pour enterrer dignement tous les morts.

Les Kages des autres Nations étaient venus pour rendre un dernier hommage à ces héros morts au combats, comme aux victimes de la barbarie humaine.

Tsunade avait repris son poste de Hokage le temps que Naruto se remette, aussi elle avait proposé une réunion, profitant de la présence des Kages.

**FLASH BACK**

Tous étaient allé voir Naruto dans sa chambre, une semaine après la fin du carnage.

-Pas d'amélioration ? Demanda Gaara.

-Non, aucune... Il ne répond à aucun stimuli pour le moment. Cependant nous savons que son cerveau à garder ses fonctions végétatives c'est à dire que son cœur ou les poumons par exemple, n'ont pas besoins d'aide extérieur, là nous lui avons retiré complètement l'oxygène puisque ce n'était qu'une mesure de sécurité durant quelques jours, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est dans un coma profond pour l'instant. Son système neuronal par rapport à l'encéphalogramme, est semble-t-il intact mais il y a encore des zones abimés où la circulation sanguine est moins forte, mais au cours de nos divers soins, cela s'arrangera. Nous devons être juste patient, fit Tsunade, avec une légère tristesse.

-Et Kurama ? Demanda le Raikage.

-Il ne se manifeste pas mais Abuki nous a confirmé qu'il récupérait, et que cela serait encore très long.

-Vous pensez qu'il ne se fera entendre qu'au réveil du Gamin ? Fit le vieux Onoki.

-C'est possible en effet... Puisque vous êtes là, je voudrais organiser une petite réunion.

-A quel sujet ? Fit la Mizukage.

-Yu.

Et ce fut ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient dans la salle de réunion dans le bâtiment du Hokage.

-Il faut faire quelque chose au sujet de Yu, fit Tsunade. Il a causé beaucoup trop de tord à nos Nations, de façon directes comme indirectes.

-Effectivement, rajouta Gaara. Nous, nous avons perdu près d'une centaine de ninjas, et autant de blessé, à la frontière, à cause de ses troupes.

-Tout le monde souhaite une paix durable, surtout Naruto et lui, engendre la mort, fit la Mizukage. Kabuto n'est plus, c'est vrai, grâce au Nanadaime Hokage, mais un autre peu toujours prendre la place surtout s'il s'associe, au Seigneur du Pays du Riz.

-Effectivement c'est surtout Yu, le problème, fit Onoki. Il lui manque une case.

Tous sourirent en l'entendant parler comme les jeunes.

-Cependant nous ne pouvons pas nous en prendre à la population. La plus part ne sont pour rien dans les choix, les méfaits que provoque Yu, fit remarquer Mei.

-Que pouvons-nous faire alors ? Demanda Aa. Menacer son Pays, vous avez dit vous même, que l'on ne peut pas s'en prendre à la population. Signer, un traité ? Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire mais à nos Seigneurs respectifs.

-Vous avez raison Raikage, fit Tsunade, mais nous pouvons soumettre justement l'offre à nos Seigneurs.

Et ils discutèrent pendant plus de deux heures pour trouver la meilleure solution au problème Yu, sans vraiment de résultats.

Quelques jours après le départ des Kages, une nouvelle avait fait le tour des Nations. La population du Pays du Riz, s'étaient soulevés et avait réglé le problème, ayant assez des guerres à cause de leur Seigneurie. Yu et une bonne partie de l'administration et de la famille, qui causaient tous ces problèmes furent arrêter et pendu, sur la place publique, et le nouveau dirigeant, un jeune seigneur du même âge que Naruto, demanda à faire un traité.

Tsunade et les autres Kage, ainsi que les différents Seigneurs des Nations, se réunirent, au Pays du Fer, un pays de nouveau neutre, pour établir, le traité de paix et aidé, le jeune seigneur, à remettre son Pays sur le droit chemin.

Tsunade signa à la place de Naruto ce traité. Elle espérait qu'il voit un jour ce qu'il avait accompli. La paix de toutes les Nations du monde Ninjas.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La plus part des gens étaient rentrés chez eux, surtout ceux des petits villages. Les charpentiers et autres artisans, étaient à pied d'œuvre pour remettre en état le village qui avait subit encore une fois de nombreux dégâts.

La vie reprenait son cours au sein et autour du village, ainsi que les missions, car des nukenins, étaient toujours présents. Ceux qui avait refusé de prendre part à la folie de Kabuto et Yu.

Mayuko et Hatori, déménagèrent définitivement pour la maison de leur petit-fils, parce qu'ils devaient s'occuper des enfants, pour aider Sasuke et surtout pour que Mayuko se remette complètement de son attaque cardiaque. Le vieux couple ne pouvait plus vivre seul. Sasuke avait demander à Yamato de rajouter une chambre à l'étage. Il se fit aider par leurs amis par la suite pour déménager les meubles de la chambre de son couple, vers l'étage, laissant ainsi l'ancienne chambre au vieux couple.

Depuis le retour du blond au village, tous ses amis, allaient lui rendre visite. Sasuke et les enfants, ses grands-parents restaient plus à son chevet. Kana, avait demandé à être affecter aux services de soins, de son ami, pour aider et soulager Sakura et Tsunade. Kyoko, la mère de Kana, passait également en fin de soirée, après la fermeture de l'épicerie. Elle était tellement triste de voir son fils de cœur, être encore une fois, à l'hôpital. Elle lui parlait souvent pour essayer de le stimuler, mais repartait encore plus triste, car rien ne faisait réagir le blond pour l'instant.

Le point le plus négatif pour sa santé était que Tsunade avait du arrêter les perfusions parce qu'il avait beaucoup trop maigri et depuis près de trois semaines, elle lui avait posé à contre cœur, une sonde gastrique entérale. Elle avait ensuite fait en sorte de bien caché la sonde pour que cela ne choque pas les enfants de Naruto et Sasuke. Elle avait aussi assigné au soin du jeune Hokage, un kinésithérapeute pour éviter que ses muscles ne s'atrophie trop, à cause de son coma et de sa maigreur, déjà avancer.

Sasuke lui s'en était remis de ses blessures et de son épuisement physique, mais côté morale, il essayait de rester fort pour leur trois enfants bien que cela était très dur. Tsunade lui avait accordé un week-end complet, pour récupérer de ses tours de surveillance et surtout pour rester près de son compagnon. Quand Kana ou Sakura, ne pouvait s'occuper de la toilette de Naruto, c'était lui qui s'en chargeait.

Là, toute la petite famille était présente, auprès du jeune père, endormi.

-Papa, c'est quand que tu te réveilles ? Fit tristement Momiji.

-...

-S'il te plaît Papa... Tu nous manques... On veut que tu nous lises pleins d'histoires, comme avant, rajouta Mitsuaki.

-On t'aime tellement Papa..., fit dans un murmure Koyuki qui s'était couché contre son père, alors que les deux garçons s'étaient assis au bord du lit de l'autre côté de Naruto.

-C'est les filles qui joue à la belle au bois dormant, fit le petit blond, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke

Koyuki, finit par s'endormir contre lui, alors que les garçons s'étaient réfugiés dans les bras de Sasuke. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mayuko, Hatori et Iruka, entrèrent dans la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment, puis, les trois adultes repartirent avec les enfants, à la maison du couple. Il commençait à se faire tard et les petits étaient complètement épuisés. Sasuke resta un long moment silencieux, observant les différents écrans des machines pour voir un éventuel changement.

-J'aimerai tellement me noyer dans tes yeux océans comme avant, fit Sasuke en lui prenant la main et dans un murmure... S'il te plait réveille-toi mon Amour... Tu me manques tellement...

Il se cala ensuite contre le lit et s'endormit, les larmes glissant doucement sur ses joues pales et tout en gardant dans sa main celle de son amant.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à pointer ses premiers rayons, Sasuke fut réveiller par quelque chose. Il regarda d'abord son amant mais ne vit rien, il regarda autour de lui mais rien non plus, et il crut qu'il avait rêvé mais alors qu'il allait se recaler contre le lit, dans le fauteuil de la « mort » comme l'avait appelé Naruto quand c'était lui le veillait alors qu'il était dans le coma, il sentit un très léger mouvement dans sa main. Il regarda alors plus attentivement sa main et celle de son compagnon et il vit légèrement les doigts se serrer. Il se redressa sans lâcher la main de son amant et le regarda : il vit un léger mouvement des paupières et constata que son autre main aussi se crispait. Il sourit, l'espoir revenait un peu. Il regarda alors l'appareil qui montrait l'encéphalogramme : l'activité était plus constante, les pics, plus haut par moment, le signe qu'il se réveillait enfin. Il lâcha la main de son amant et sortit de la chambre puis héla un médecin :

-Faites prévenir Tsunade-Sama ! Le Hokage se réveille !

-Hai Sasuke-Sama !

Le médecin envoya une infirmière puis alla dans la chambre de Naruto. Il commença à l'examiner, piquant doucement la plante des pieds et la réaction de Naruto se fit remarquer : une petite crispation des doigts de pieds et un pic sur le graphisme de l'encéphalogramme signe évident qu'il avait bien ressentit la petite douleur. Il constata également comme l'avait fait Sasuke, le mouvement sous les paupières, il souleva une paupière et pointa une petite lampe dans l'œil, la pupille se rétracta. Il se tourna alors vers Sasuke, et lui confirma d'un sourire que le jeune homme se réveillait bien.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Tsunade. Elle regarda le médecin et Sasuke, ce dernier avait toujours le sourire et surtout un regard légèrement brillant. Elle s'approcha du blond et lui caressa la joue doucement avant de murmurer :

-Enfin... Enfin tu te réveilles Garnement...

Le médecin s'en alla les laissant seuls avec le blond, et dont le silence pesant n'était envahit que par le très léger souffle de Naruto et le son du rythme cardiaque qui était diffusé par l'électrocardiogramme.

-Dans combien de temps environ, il se réveille ? Fit au bout d'un moment Sasuke avec un brun d'espoir supplémentaire.

-Sasuke..., fit Tsunade ayant le visage plus sérieux... Il peut se réveiller dans quelques heures comme dans quelques jours... Il n'est qu'au tout début de son réveil et on ne sait toujours pas les dommages qu'il a pu avoir à cause du gel... Je suis sûr que la fratrie de Kurama a fait du bon « boulot » pour nous le remettre sur pied mais des choses ont pu être oublié, en plus cela fait un mois et demi qu'il était dans le coma profond, nous avons soigné son cerveau, mais c'est bien plus délicat que le reste du corps, nous n'avons pas assez de donner sur comment fonctionne et réagit vraiment le cerveau et Kurama est loin d'en être remis... A comparer avec ton coma, tu étais plus réceptif que lui, quand tu étais en phase de réveil... En plus de la douleur, tu réagissais un peu à la voix... Naruto … Pour Naruto ce n'est qu'à la douleur et à la lumière...

-Je comprends... Je vous laisse avec lui, je vais rentrer à la maison et prévenir la famille, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Pas de soucis. Les enfants vont être très content ainsi que Hatori et Mayuko.

-C'est sûr... Je repasserai le plus vite possible.

Et il s'en alla alors que Tsunade prenait sa place sur le fauteuil.

Quand il arriva à la maison, les enfants dormaient toujours, mais Mayuko et Hatori, prenaient un thé dans la cuisine.

-Sasuke ? Fit Hatori, surpris de le voir aussi tôt à la maison.

Mayuko se leva rapidement et s'approcha en voyant son regard encore rougit.

-Un soucis mon enfant ?... C'est Naruto ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête par l'affirmative, mais avant que la vieille dame ne se méprenne, il sourit :

-Il commence à se réveiller...

-Kami-sama..., fit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras, heureuse.

-Mais on ne sait toujours pas dans combien de temps, il ouvrira les yeux... Il faut être encore patient.

Il s'installa à table, pendant que Hatori lui servait une tasse de thé, et il expliqua ce qui c'était passé et rapporta sa conversation d'avec Tsunade. Les trois adultes avaient un nouvel espoir. Peu de temps après les enfants se levèrent et furent heureux et tristes à la fois de la nouvelle, ils auraient préférés qu'il se réveille complètement.

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour du village et les amis de Naruto se précipitèrent à son chevet pour avoir plus de renseignement au sujet de son réveil, et Tsunade refit le topo avec eux. Plus tard dans la journée, elle envoya le même message aux Kages, Chefs et Seigneurs, pour les avertir du nouvel état de santé de Naruto, à l'aide des faucons messagers.

Une semaine passa encore sans de réels changements dans le réveil du Blond. Il était plus réactif aux sensations comme le toucher et l'ouïe mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

-Je t'ai apporté un bento, fit Sakura à son ami brun. C'est Mayuko qui te l'a préparé.

-Merci, fit-il en le prenant.

-Elle m'a aussi dit, de te dire, que les garçons se sont fait mettre au piquet par Iruka, ce matin.

-Pourquoi ? Fit-il avec de grand-yeux.

La Rose se mit à glousser, rien qu'à l'idée de la bêtise, ce qui l'a ramené presque 10 ans en arrière. Puis elle regarda le Blond, mi-amusé, mi-triste.

-Ils ont placé, un seau d'eau et un sac de farine au dessus de la double porte de la classe... Et comme tu peux te l'imaginer, fit-elle en gloussant encore une fois, c'est Iruka qui s'est pris tout sur la tête... Quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il était aussi blanc qu'un fantôme dégoulinant.

-Effectivement, fit-il en souriant. Quels garnements ces deux là, tout le portrait de Naruto.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester et ni m'occuper de sa toilette, je dois aider Tsunade-shisho, pour la confection de médicament, et Kana a été affecté provisoirement à la maternité, deux infirmières sont malades.

-Pas de soucis, je m'en charge tout à l'heure.

-Maître-Tsunade, passera ce soir, vers 19h... Et bien, bon après-midi, Sasuke.

-A toi aussi Sakura.

Et la jeune femme s'en alla, après avoir embrassé le front de Naruto et posé un baiser léger sur la joue de Sasuke. Ce dernier sourit par la marque d'affection de son amie. Il entama son déjeuner une fois la porte fermée, puis après son repas, s'attela à la toilette de Naruto.

Il alla dans la salle de bain, préparer deux bassines d'eau chaude, ainsi que le nécessaire pour le laver et le sécher. Il posa le tout à côté de Naruto sur la tablette, puis commença à le dévêtir, tout en mettant sous lui, des serviettes de bains. Une fois fait, il le recouvrit du drap jusqu'à la taille, et il commença à le laver doucement : en premier les cheveux et le visage, qu'il essuya, ensuite, il s'attaqua au buste, faisant attention près de son ventre de ne pas bouger la sonde, et au bras de son amant, le savonnant avec douceur, le rinçant et le séchant, puis il le basculant doucement sur le côté, et lui lava et sécha le dos. Une fois fait, il remit le haut du pyjama. Ensuite, il s'attaqua, aux jambes et pieds de son amant. Alors qu'il lui frottait doucement la peau avec le gant, sur la jambe gauche, Sasuke entendit comme une petite plainte, il regarda Naruto, n'avait pas les yeux ouverts, aussi continua-t-il son œuvre sur le pied, et alors qu'il passait doucement le gant sous la plante du pied, il entendit une sorte de gémissement, mais il vit surtout la réaction au toucher, une crispation assez forte, comme s'il avait réussit à chatouiller son amant. Il le rinça rapidement et le sécha, et durant ces quelques minutes, il entendit les gémissements de Naruto et sa crispation encore une fois sur le pied durant le séchage. Sasuke le recouvrit et s'approcha du visage de son amant et l'observa. Il posa une main sur la joue du Blond et ce dernier entre-ouvrit enfin son regard.

Sasuke lui fit un beau sourire, montrant qu'il était content de le voir réveiller. Naruto avait lui le regard un peu hagard et flou, il ne distinguait presque rien. Sasuke décida de faire entendre sa voix pour le faire réagir plus.

-Tu... Tu me reconnais ?

-...

Il y eut un petit flottement de quelques secondes, mais Naruto finit par répondre par un hochement de tête, un « oui ». Le flou se dissipa rapidement, et Naruto vit mieux son amant. Il lui fit un sourire fatigué et essaya de parler mais sa gorge lui faisait atrocement mal, car sa voix ressemblait plus à un croassement qu'à ce qu'il avait déjà entendu.

-Chut... N'essaie pas de parler mon Amour... Ne force pas ta gorge.

-« Ok , fit-il dans un mimage avec ses lèvres.

-Je vais aller faire demander Tsunade.

Naruto, le suivi du regard et l'entendit parler avec une infirmière, qui partit chercher l'ancienne Hokage très rapidement. Cette dernière arriva très vite comme si elle avait un démon à ses trousses.

-Naruto !

-« Baa-chan »

-Sa gorge doit être très douloureuse, fit Sasuke.

-Je vais te soulager ta gorge, en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

Elle posa sa main au dessus de la zone et injecta le chakra pour le soigner.

-Cela va mieux ? Fit-elle après quelques minutes.

-Mieux..., murmura-t-il. Mais... mais je... je me sens si... fatigué...

-Dans quelques jours tu iras mieux, dit-elle en souriant et caressant ses cheveux tendrement.

-Combien... combien de temps...

-Tu es là, mon Amour ?

-Oui...

-Un mois et demi, fit Sasuke.

-J'ai repris le poste le temps que tu ailles mieux, Gamin, fit Tsunade en posant une main réconfortante sur celle du jeune homme.

-Merci...

-Quand tu seras moins fatigué, je t'expliquerai en détail, ce qui s'est passé durant ces dernières semaines... Par contre je vais vérifier tes réflexes.

Elle se positionna mieux et lui dit.

-Tu vas essayer de le lever ton bras et de toucher ma main avec la tienne, fit-elle alors qu'elle avait mis sa main à une dizaine de centimètres au dessus de celle du Blond.

Tout doucement, au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts et de douleurs, il leva son bras et effleura les doigts de sa Grand-Mère de cœur. Elle réitéra l'opération, avec les trois autres membres. Il avait bien plus de difficulté avec les jambes. Elle le rassura, lui disant que bientôt, il courrait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle lui parla aussi de son moyen d'alimentation provisoire, ce qui lui fit tirer une petite grimace de dégoût et demander quand il aurait droit à de la vraie nourriture. Elle lui dit que cela serait progressif et que d'ici quelques jours la sonde lui serait retirer, puisque, il avait retrouvé un petit peu de muscles mais surtout qu'il était bien réveillé et que donc, il n'en avait plus besoins.

Ensuite, Sasuke le rassura au sujet des enfants et de ses grands-parents, lui disant que Mayuko et Hatori avaient emménager chez eux, ce qui soulagea Naruto, puis, il se rendormit complètement épuisé au bout d'une demi-heure de discussion et surtout sous les caresses de son amant. Une fois fait, Tsunade l'aida à finir de le rhabiller, et lui expliqua le début du réveil, du Blond.

-Je vais prévenir Mayuko et Hatori, ainsi que prévenir vos amis. J'avertirai la population après.

-Merci.

Entre temps à l'école :

Iruka qui donnait les premiers cours ninjas à la classe de maternelle, jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à ses deux petits-fils et à sa petite fille de cœur, qui étaient aussi espiègle que Naruto, bien que Koyuki avait plus tiré du calme olympien de Sasuke. Ils écoutaient le cours bien que cela ne leur servait à rien puisque Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient déjà attelés à leurs expliquer mais, ils avaient la tête basse, du entre autre par la punition qu'ils avaient bien chercher pour les garçons mais surtout pour tous les trois de ne toujours pas voir le papanaru réveiller. Ils étaient assez souvent triste et ils se mettaient un peu à l'écart. Seuls les jumeaux Daiki et Bara, arrivaient vraiment à les approcher et jouer avec eux.

Alors qu'il expliquait comment malaxer le chakra, il vit un changement chez les trois enfants. Ils avaient relevés la tête, le regard fixer sur un point imaginaire tout en se tenant les mains tous les trois puis entendit murmurer : « Papa »...

Koyuki enclencha le Sharingan et les enfants se levèrent d'un coup surprenant tout le monde, Shiro sur leurs talons.

-Les enfants ? fit Iruka inquiet sachant le lien fusionnel qu'ils avaient avec Naruto et donc ne pas prendre à la légère surtout que des larmes naissaient au bords de leurs yeux.

Mais ils ne répondirent rien, trop concentrer et s'en allèrent très vite, faisant s'inquiéter encore plus Iruka.

Iruka passa la porte et les appela, mais ils disparurent du couloir très rapidement. Aussi, il laissa ses élèves à leurs professeurs habituels et partit à leur poursuite.

Les trois enfants arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard devant le bâtiment de l'hôpital, essoufflés, après une course effrénée jusqu'au dit bâtiment et cela en même pas un quart d'heure, après avoir traversé surtout tout le village pour arriver là. Ils prirent quelques instants pour récupérer un peu, puis entrèrent dans l'hôpital, se tenant la main fortement, peur qu'ils ne se soient trompés.

Ils montèrent les trois étages et arrivèrent en traumatologie. Une infirmière les virent arriver et sourit, ils allaient voir leur plus cher vœu exaucer.

Iruka arriva quelques minutes après les enfants et monta quatre-quatre les marches.

Quand il arriva au service, il vit les enfants, devant la porte fermée de la chambre de leur père, hésitant et se tenant toujours la main. Shiro, haletait et sa queue fouettait l'air, attendant un mouvement de sa maîtresse et de ses deux frères. Il se posta à leur hauteur et parla d'une douce voix pour ne pas les effrayer.

-Les enfants ? Qu'avez-vous senti ?

-Je crois..., commença Momiji.

-... que papa..., rajouta Mitsu.

-... est réveillé, fit Koyuki pour finir.

Il resta stupéfait, puis vit sur leurs petits visages un petit sourire.

-Mais on a peur de s'être trompé, avoua la fillette.

-Alors, je vais vous aider, fit Iruka en se relevant.

Il toqua et entendit un petit « entrez ». Il ouvrit la porte, et tous les quatre purent voir le sourire de Sasuke. La chienne entra et se posta dans un coin, observant.

-Papa ? Demanda Mitsuaki, alors qu'il regardait Naruto.

-Papanaru est enfin réveillé, fit-il en continuant de caresser la main de son amant.

-C'est... c'est vrai ? Fit Iruka, qui pensait avoir mal entendu.

-Oui...

Sasuke lâcha la main de Naruto et s'approcha de ses enfants.

-Il est très fatigué, il vient de se rendormir, mais il ne faut plus s'inquiéter, cela va aller de mieux en mieux.

Et il prit ses trois enfants tendrement dans les bras, alors qu'ils pleuraient de joies. Iruka, lui se colla contre le mur et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Ils les installèrent sur le fauteuil pour Koyuki et Momiji, et il garda Mitsuaki dans ses bras, puis il s'approcha d'Iruka et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de leur ancien sensei.

-Je suis tellement heureux, fit Iruka.

-Nous aussi, Iruka, nous aussi.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le bureau de Tsunade :

La Blonde rentra dans son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres et s'installa à sa table de travail.

-Shizune !

-Maître Tsunade ?

-Convoques tous les amis de Naruto, et envoie un ninja quérir Mayuko et Hatori, s'il te plaît.

-Maître ?

-Tu sauras tout à l'heure, en même temps que les autres.

-Bien...

Elle sortit rapidement s'atteler à sa tâche puis revint dix minutes plus tard, prenant Tonton dans ses bras et observant silencieusement sa Shisho, qui lisait des rapports.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tous les Rookies et senseis, ainsi que le couple étaient présents.

-J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, fit Tsunade.

-On n'attend pas Iruka ? Demanda Kakashi surpris de ne pas le voir parmi eux.

-On m'a dit qu'il est parti à la poursuite des enfants de Naruto et Sasuke, leur comportement à brusquement changer et ils sont parti de l'école. Donc, il est avec eux à l'hôpital.

-Que se passe-t-il Maître Tsunade ? Fit Sakura anxieuse.

Elle les regarda tous puis, elle afficha un grand sourire.

-Notre belle... ou devrais-je dire, Notre Hokage au bois dormant, s'est enfin réveillé.

Des cris de joies s'élevèrent dans la pièce, provoquant même des larmes de bonheur. Tsunade vit même le couple s'enlacer tendrement, puis elle redemanda le calme.

-Il s'est réveillé, il y a presque de cela deux heures. Il est encore très affaibli et il faut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, mais cela ira mieux dans quelques jours, j'en profiterai pour lui retirer la sonde gastrique.

-Nos « petits-enfants » ont du le sentir se réveiller, c'est pour cela qu'ils se sont sauvés de l'école, fit Hatori.

-En effet... Vous pourrez lui rendre visite à partir de demain mais pas tous en même temps... Il a encore besoin de repos. Pas plus de trois à chaque fois. Une fois le matin et une fois l'après-midi, maximum une demi-heure.

-Hai, firent en chœur les ninjas.

-Moi, je vais m'atteler de ce pas à avertir les autres... Shizune fait envoyer au dessus du village l'aigle d'appel.

-Hai !

-Vous pouvez y aller... Mayuko, Hatori, après nous irons à l'hôpital.

-D'accord.

-Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

Tous sortirent après avoir salués les trois vieux, puis quelques minutes après, ces derniers montèrent sur le toit, où de là, ils virent la population et les ninjas qui n'étaient pas d'astreinte s'approcher du bâtiment officiel. Au bout d'une demi-heure, un maximum de civil et ninja s'étaient amassés au pied de la Tour, aussi Tsunade se lança dans son discours.

-HABITANTS ET NINJAS DE KONOHA, JE VOUS AI DEMANDE DE VENIR POUR VOUS ANNONCER UNE BONNE NOUVELLE.

Elle observa un peu la population qui était en bas et qui était comme « accrochée » à ses lèvres.

-LE HOKAGE 7ème DU NOM, VIENT DE SE REVEILLER !

Les gens, petits ou grands, jeunes ou vieux, civils ou ninjas, hurlèrent de joie face à cette nouvelle. Certains même, pleurèrent.

-IL VA AVOIR BESOIN D'ENCORE BEAUCOUP DE REPOS ET DE SOINS, MAIS IL VA S'EN REMETTRE RAPIDEMENT. POUR MA PART JE RESTE AU POSTE, LE TEMPS QU'IL FAUDRA. QUAND IL SE SENTIRA ASSEZ EN FORME, JE PENSE QU'IL FERA UNE ALLOCUTION... A PRESENT VOUS POUVEZ REPRENDRE VOS ACTIVITES, MERCI DE VOTRE ATTENTION.

Les gens se dispersèrent rapidement, tout en continuant de discuter, au sujet de retrouver leur Hokage Blond. Quant à Tsunade et au couple, ils allèrent comme prévu, à l'hôpital.

Hôpital de Konoha, chambre de Naruto :

Koyuki s'était mis contre Naruto et lui caressait de sa petite main, celle de son paternel. C'est alors que sa petite voix s'éleva, fredonnant une petite chanson :

_Yûhi no ooyama ni_

« Dans les montagnes au coucher du soleil »

_Teru teru momiji_

_**« **_Les feuilles d'érable deviennent toutes vermeilles »

_Kaeru ya tokage ga konnichiwa_

_**« **_Grenouilles et lézards se disent bonsoir »

_Yûhi no ooyama ni_

« Dans les montagnes au coucher du soleil »

_Teru teru momiji_

_**« **_Les feuilles d'érable deviennent toutes vermeilles »

_Kaeru ya tokage ga konnichiwa_

_**« **_Grenouilles et lézards se disent bonsoir »

Tsunade et le couple entrèrent sans faire de bruit et furent surpris que Koyuki chantait la berceuse à son père.

_Koï no arai mo_

_« _le filet de carpe »

_Kazonoko umami_

« Et les oeufs de harengs sont bons »

C'est alors qu'une autre voix s'éleva dans un murmure et surpris tout le monde.

_Yûhi no ooyama ni_

_**« **_Dans les montagnes au coucher du soleil »

_Teru teru momiji_

_**« **_Les feuilles d'érable deviennent toute vermeilles »

_Kaeru ya tokage ga konnichiwa_

_**« **_Grenouilles et lézards se disent bonsoir »

Koyuki regarda son père, il avait ouvert les yeux et esquissait un fin sourire. Elle se colla contre son torse rapidement mais sans lui faire mal et pleura. Les garçons la rejoignirent afin d'étreindre leur père.

Sasuke l'aida à les prendre correctement dans ses bras, alors que Tsunade et le couple, pleuraient légèrement, émus par la scène. Sasuke regarda son amant et vit des larmes « silencieuses » ruisseler sur son visage aminci. Il lui effaça de sa main douce et chaude, ce qui fit fermer les yeux du Blond qui appréciait également ce contact. La petite famille était de nouveau réunit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les enfants s'écartèrent et laissèrent s'approcher leurs arrières grands-parents.

-Bonjour, mon garçon, fit Hatori en prenant la main de son petit-fils.

-Comme je suis si heureuse Naruto..., fit sa grand-Mère.

Lui sourit et leur murmura « moi aussi ». Elle lui embrassa le front avec tendresse.

-Comment te sens-tu mon chéri ?

-Fatigué... J'espère pouvoir sortir... d'ici rapidement...

-Il semblerait que tu n'es plus de réelles séquelles, Kurama, commence à bien récupérer d'après Abuki, donc, il a du déjà réparer les lésions, fit Tsunade. Tu vas avoir cependant droit à de la rééducation pour te remuscler et soulager tes articulations. Quand tu te sentiras assez en forme, je te ferais marcher pour voir si vraiment tout va bien.

-Ok.

-Quand je retourne à la Tour, je vais envoyer un message aux autres Nations, tous attendaient ton réveil.

-Merci... d'avoir pris... la relève...

Elle se contenta de sourire.

Les enfants lui racontèrent ce qu'ils faisaient à l'école et qu'ils aidaient beaucoup à la maison. Mayuko, raconta la bêtise du matin sur la personne d'Iruka, et la réponse de Naruto fut :

-Ce sont bien... mes enfants..., fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je confirme ! Fit le professeur amusé.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment puis, tous s'en allèrent. Seul Sasuke resta avec son amant, il resterait au moins cette nuit avec lui.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Amour. Je croyais t'avoir perdu à jamais.

-Désolé...

Sasuke le vit alors tenter de lever son bras, aussi il lui prit délicatement la main et la posa contre sa joue. Il sentit les doigts de Naruto, caressait tendrement son visage, puis glissant la main dans ses cheveux essayant de le baisser vers le sien. Alors, il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, une sensation de bien être qu'il leur avait énormément manquer surtout pour le noiraud.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent essouffler mais heureux. Ils discutèrent un moment en attendant le premier repas depuis bien longtemps du blond. Sasuke lui raconta comment il a été sauver, la reconstruction du village, ainsi que les pertes ce qui attrista fortement le blond. Il avait l'impression d'avoir failli à sa tâche, mais Sasuke lui confia, que les habitants et les ninjas ne lui en voulaient pas du tout car il avait fait vraiment son maximum, car cela aurait pu être pire comme quand Nagato avait attaqué le village. Naruto lui demanda s'ils avaient perdu des amis très proches, la peur au ventre et Sasuke lui confia que tous étaient encore parmi eux, même Ebizu et Aoba. Sasuke lui avoua aussi que l'équipe qui était venue le chercher avait décrit ce qu'ils avaient vu de ses attaques, renchérit par les explications de Kurama. Il lui expliqua également pour la rébellion au Pays du Riz. Naruto était content que cela s'arrange pour le mieux pour tous.

Vers sept heure du soir, une infirmière arriva avec un petit plateau pour Naruto :

-Vous allez devoir commencer à manger une alimentation légère pour que votre estomac reprenne les bonnes habitudes, Maître Naruto.

-« Pas de ramen ? », fit-il déconfit.

Son amant se mit à sourire face au faciès qu'il montrait.

-Et non, dit-elle en souriant. Un bouillon de légume et une petite compote, pour commencer... Pour vous Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama vous apportera un bento dans peu de temps.

-Ok, merci. Je vais l'aider à manger.

-Bien, alors je vous laisse.

Elle s'inclina et s'en alla. Sasuke redressa un peu plus le lit, pour que Naruto soit bien assit, puis commença à lui donner la soupe doucement pour éviter les haut-le-cœur, puis ce fut la compote. Alors qu'il était entrain de lui tendre la cuillère, quelqu'un toqua :

-Entrez, fit Sasuke.

Et Sakura apparut, avec un bento. Elle lâcha le tout sur le petit meuble et alla serrer tendrement dans ses bras le blond.

-Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier, je suis vraiment contente... Quelle idée aussi de jouer à la belle au bois dormant aussi longtemps ?!, fit-elle avec le sourire.

-Désolé... mais je voulais avoir... le baiser de mon... prince charmant, fit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

-C'est pas faute de t'en avoir donner, Dobe, répondit son amant, faussement entrain de bouder. Tu es une méchante princesse.

Naruto éclata aussitôt de rire, mais sa gorge lui faisant encore très mal, se mit à tousser fortement. Sakura lui soulagea encore la gorge, tout en lui faisant un sermon, ainsi qu'à Sasuke, mais au fond d'elle, elle était contente de l'entendre à nouveau. Elle continua de donner à manger à Naruto pour que Sasuke puisse attaquer son repas.

-Maître Tsunade dit que tu peux te mettre sur le second lit ce soir et que tu peux le coller contre celui de Naruto.

Le regard des deux jeunes hommes s'illuminèrent de discutèrent un petit moment, Sakura profita même pour redonner un peu de force à son ami, avec l'aide de son chakra médical puis elle rentra chez elle, elle avait finit son service depuis longtemps. Une infirmière rentra quelques minutes plus tard, pour vérifier les constantes de Naruto et lui changer la poche urinaire, puis laissa le Hokage et son conjoint tranquille.

-C'est la honte ! Fit Naruto en chuchotant, alors qu'il était encore rouge de ce que venait de faire l'infirmière.

-Quoi ? Vérifier que la sonde était bien placer ?

-Oui... C'est gênant, fit-il dépité.

-Tu sais, plus d'une fois, les infirmières ont vérifié, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Naruto blêmit.

-J'en ai même entendu certaines dire que tu étais... comment dirai-je ?... Bien monter.

Il vira au rouge total sous les rire de son amant, puis remonta le drap jusqu'à sa tête pour se cacher.

-Je ne te savais pas si timide, fit Sasuke gardant le sourire. Et puis, fit-il en tirant doucement sur le drap pour le regarder, c'est vrai, et je sais aussi que cela m'est réservé à jamais.

Malgré le rouge au joue, Naruto lui fit un sourire tendre. Sasuke combla l'espace qui les séparait, pour un nouveau ballet tendre entre leurs bouches et leurs langues. Au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent et Sasuke vit la fatigue s'installer de nouveau en son amant. Il s'installa son lit pour la nuit, après avoir remis celui de Naruto dans la bonne position. Il fit en sorte de bien les caler puis s'installa contre son amant, le prenant doucement dans ses bras. Naruto posa sa tête sur le torse du brun et sous les caresses de ce dernier s'endormit très vite.

Sasuke souriait de bonheur, heureux de se contact qui lui avait tant manquer et après quelques minutes après l'endormissement du Blond, il rejoignit son amant dans le pays des Songes.

Dès le lendemain et ceux durant près de quatre jours, Naruto reçu la visite de tous ses amis. Les enfants avaient enfin retrouver la joie de vivre et étaient plus attentif en cours. Sasuke reprit du service, à la surveillance du village, laissant du coup son compagnon seul et ce dernier s'ennuyer ferme assez souvent. Naruto avait aussi la visite tous les jours, du kinésithérapeute pour le remettre vraiment en forme.

Une semaine après son réveil, après avoir retrouvé suffisamment de force, Tsunade et Sakura, vinrent lui retirer les deux sondes.

-Naruto, tu vas pouvoir remanger vraiment comme avant mais toujours avec parcimonie pour l'instant, fit Tsunade.

-Et on va te retirer l'autre sonde, rajouta la Rose.

Et comme d'habitude, il prit une teinte colorée.

-On va commencer par la sonde gastrique. Sakura, tu lui enlèves puis je refermerai correctement « les plaies ».

Elles s'exécutèrent, soulageant le jeune Hokage, puis attaqua la source de gêne du Blond. Sakura ferma la vanne prêt de la poche, puis avec l'aide de Tsunade, descendirent le pantalon du jeune homme. Ce dernier ce cas la tête sous le coussin pour cacher ses rougeurs ce qui fit rire les deux femmes.

-Vousfoutezpasdemoi ! fit-il à travers le coussin.

Elles continuèrent de sourire, tout en mettant des compresses qui allaient absorber l'urine qui coulerait puis Sakura retira la sonde doucement. Elles l'entendirent gémir de douleur, aussi Tsunade entrepris de le soulager avec le chakra durant le retrait du tuyau. Sakura ensuite désinfecta correctement le pénis de son ami et avec Tsunade le rhabillèrent.

-C'est fini, fit Sakura.

Mais Naruto se refusa à lâcher son coussin. Les deux femmes se regardèrent en souriant, puis d'un coup elles lui retirèrent le coussin de force.

-Non ! S'écria le Blond rouge de honte.

Et elles éclatèrent de rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, la rougeur de Naruto se dissipa et rigola également.

-Je suis vraiment bête par moment, hein ?! Fit-il avec un sourire.

-En effet, tu n'es qu'un baka quand tu t'y mets, rajouta Sakura.

-Tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis tout ce temps, fit Tsunade...

-C'est que cela n'est jamais aller aussi loin... Je m'en suis toujours remis rapidement.

« Gamin, tu veux me faire concurrence côté rouge... »

-Kurama, fit-il dans un murmure...

Les filles se stoppèrent dans leurs sourires et le regardèrent sérieusement.

« Tu m'as manqué, mon petit Naruto... Grâce à la fratrie et aux médecins, j'ai pu aussi récupérer... Pas encore complètement mais, je peux peu mettre un simple juunin, à terre. »

Naruto sourit, puis se retrouva devant Kurama devant sa conscience. Tsunade remarquèrent le changement en lui.

-Alors comme cela tu as voulu rester avec moi... Merci Kurama.

-Que deviendrais le moucheron que tu ais sans moi ? fit le Renard en souriant.

-J'aurai pas besoin d'avoir tes commentaires sur nos performances... sexuels à Sasuke et moi, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ben quoi, je profite pour mater.

-Ero-Kitsune !

-Naruto Uke !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

-En tout cas, je suis vraiment content de te retrouver Gaki... J'aime vraiment nos joutes verbales. Et puis si j'étais partis avec mes frères et soeurs, je me serais emmerder. Mon passe-temps favori après t'emmerder, c'est celui d'emmerder la Vieille, fit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Naruto éclata de rire, suivit de son Renard adoré.

-Je vais te laisser j'ai encore besoin de faire mon sieston. A plus Naruto !

-A plus Boule de poil!

Et il revint dans la réalité.

-Alors ? Fit Tsunade.

-Il est en forme, même s'il n'a pas complètement récupérer...

-Et ?

-Il se languit de t'emmerder.

-SALE SAC A PUCE ! S'écria de mécontentement Tsunade.

Puis tous les trois éclatèrent de rire, avant que le calme ne revienne.

-Tu vas pouvoir marcher un peu, et prendre l'air, nous allons t'emmener sur le toit de l'hôpital, comme cela tu remuscleras tes jambes au passage.

Elles l'aidèrent à se vêtir plus chaudement puis à se lever et à le soutenir, car ses jambes étaient prêtes à flancher. Alors qu'il marchait doucement aider de son amie et de sa Baa-chan, les deux femmes se regardèrent amusés, car une surprise attendait le Blond.

La montée sur le toit, fut laborieuse et ils avaient du faire de nombreuses pauses car, Naruto commençait à avoir mal aux jambes. Quand ils arrivèrent, ce que vit le Blond le laissa sans voix. Tous ses amis, les Kages et autres, mais surtout toute sa famille, étaient présent et l'applaudissaient.

Kana et Sasuke s'approchèrent d'eux, présentant un fauteuil roulant au Blond pour qu'il se repose.

-Merci Kana, fit-il en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

-De rien Ni-chan, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Sasuke embrassa son amant puis poussa le « véhicule ».

-Il y a une autre surprise, mon Amour.

-Ah oui ?!

Il l'avança vers la rambarde et Naruto vit tout le monde amasser, en bas qui se mit à scander son nom joyeusement et avec des applaudissements.

-C'est une fête pour tout ce que tu as fait et pour ton réveil.

-Et tout le monde attend un discours de ta part, fit Tsunade... Enfin si tu t'en sens la force d'en faire un.

-Ca va, j'ai retrouvé ma voix, et je me tiendrais à la rambarde.

Il se leva doucement, soutenue par son amant et sa Baa-chan, puis se tint à la rambarde. Les gens ciraient encore plus son nom, ce qui le fit sourire. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années encore on l'aurait plus lapider sur la place publique que applaudit comme maintenant. Il avait vraiment fait son chemin, respecter son nindo, et surtout garder sa volonté de fer malgré les trop nombreuses épreuves pour son jeune âge.

Il fit signe à la population qu'il voulait un instant de calme puis entama son petit discours une fois le silence instaurer.

-MERCI A TOUS D'ETRE VENUS. CELA ME TOUCHE ENORMEMENT DE VOUS VOIR TOUS REUNIS ICI, POUR FETER LA SURVIE ET LA VOLONTE DE FEU DE KONOHA, ET D'ETRE PRESENT APRES MA LONGUE SIESTE SI JE PUIS DIRE. COMME DISAIT MES ENFANTS J'AI JOUE UN PEU TROP LONGTEMPS A « LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT ».

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

-MERCI D'AVOIR EU FOI EN MOI... JE SAIS QUE BON NOMBRES D'ENTRE VOUS ONT PERDU UN PROCHE A CAUSE DE LA FOLIE DE KABUTO ET YU MAIS MAINTENANT LA MENACE EST LEVE ET JE L'ESPERE A JAMAIS... JE VOUS DEMANDE D'ETRE JUSTE ENCORE PATIENT LE TEMPS QUE JE ME REMETTE COMPLETEMENT DE TOUT CE QUE J'AI SUBI ET JE REVIENDRAIS PLUS ENERGIQUE ET IMPREVISIBLE QUE JAMAIS. JE SERAI AUSSI LA POUR VOUS AIDER A RECONSTRUIRE NOTRE CHER VILLAGE.

Tous applaudirent face à ce discours.

-JE VOUS SOUHAITE DE JOYEUSES FESTIVITES ET AMUSEZ VOUS BIEN.

Il se rassit puis, Sasuke le conduisit vers toutes les personnes présentes sur le toit qui vinrent le saluer, le féliciter et lui dire qu'ils étaient eux de le revoir parmi eux.

La fête dura jusqu'à tard le soir, faisant attention cependant, à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour préserver les malades et les bébés. Dans tout Kohona ont pu entendre à divers endroits les rires ou la musique qui rythmaient les festivités.

Le lendemain tous les kages, chefs et seigneurs durent retourner à leurs occupations, promettant cependant de prendre des nouvelles. Naruto appris aussi que dans les jours qui allaient venir, il pourrait sortir enfin de l'hôpital, ce qui avait valu une ronde de joie de la part des trois enfants Uchiha-Uzumaki ce qui avait fait rire tout le monde.

Le couple lui, se languissait de se retrouver et de ne faire plus qu'un, de se montrer tout l'Amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, tout en restant comme à leurs habitudes des plus discrets pour préserver leurs enfants, mais aussi maintenant Mayuko et Hatori.

_TBC..._

_Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ? J'espère que oui._

_J'attends comme toujours avec impatience, vos reviews._

_A bientôt pour le prochain._

_Bisous !;)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Et oui, il y a 15 jours je publiais le chapitre 25, que vous avez été nombreux à lire. Et je vous en remercie. Je n'en reviens toujours pas du succès si on peut dire de cette fic, mais cela me fait énormément plaisir._

_Donc voici le chapitre 26 qui je l'espère comme toujours vous plaira et répondra à vos attentes._

_Mais je suis aussi dans l'obligation de vous dire que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. L'histoire s'achève bientôt. _

_Please : pas de lapidation sur la place publique hein XD, car j'ai déjà en préparation une nouvelle histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira. Pour l'instant elle se peaufine sur un cahier mais surtout dans la tête. Je voulais finir en premier celle-ci avant d'attaquer la nouvelle._

_Donc merci à tous mes lecteurs du monde entier, et merci à mes reviewers : Caprice, ElianaHime, Sakura-okasan, Narukyuu-bebe._

_J'ai peut-être perdu des lecteurs, des reviewers en route, l'histoire à peut-être moins plus au final, mais malgré tout je suis très contente de cette fic, car j'ai quand même eu beaucoup de monde qui la suit et la suivra jusqu'au dernier chapitre._

_Merci pour vos encouragement et vos messages de soutient... sur la fic et pour mon extraction dentaire XD._

_NB : Il y a un passage lemon et comme d'habitude, j'ai fait en sorte de bien le repérer pour celles et ceux qui veulent le sauter._

_NB2 : Je m'excuse encore une fois par avance, des fautes sur lesquelles vous pourriez éventuellement tombés._

_Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

Sacrifice... partie 26

Une semaine passa, et c'était le grand jour pour Naruto. Il rentrait enfin chez lui, pour finir sa convalescence sereinement et surtout loin des odeurs d'aseptisations qui régnait dans l'hôpital du village.

Les enfants, ses grands-parents et ses amis, l'attendaient à la maison, pour fêter sa sortie. Ils préparaient tranquillement la maison et le repas, en attendant l'arrivée du couple et de Tsunade.

-Alors Naruto, prêt à rentrer chez toi ? Fit sa ba-chan.

-Oh oui ! J'aime vraiment pas cette maison de vampire.

La vieille femme lui sourit, amusé par les termes qu'il choisissait à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait d'hôpital.

-Le kiné vient encore chez toi, mais aux heures que tu lui indiqueras.

-Ok... En tout cas je ne compte pas rester vraiment inactif. Je vais retourner à la Tour pour travailler.

-Mais...

-Je vais te décharger de la paperasse, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-...

-J'ai oui-dire que tu t'endormais encore dessus.

-Rrrr... Shizune... Traitresse...

-Vous savez Tsunade-sama, vous avez accumulé du retard surtout avec la fête de la semaine dernière, vous avez du gérer les kages, les chefs et sa seigneurie... Faire en sorte que tout le monde rentre sain et sauf, donc un coup de main de Naruto ne vous fera pas de mal, fit Sasuke. Mais surtout il va devenir dingue à la maison.

-Il a raison Ba-chan.

Elle les regarda tous les deux et vit la détermination de Naruto.

-Je ne suis plus aussi impotent Tsunade-baba ! Je marche sans cannes, plus besoin du fauteuil. Donc c'est bon, je peux travailler.

-De toute façon tu en fais qu'à ta tête comme d'habitude et tu ne changeras pas ça, fit-elle vaincu.

-C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes beaucoup Ba-Chan, fit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Gamin va ! Dit-elle en tapotant la tête du jeune Hokage. Bon, tout est prêt ?

-Oui, firent les deux hommes.

Et ils sortirent enfin de l'hôpital.

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison se fit tranquillement, Naruto marchant lentement. Tsunade et Sasuke, l'entouraient, prêt à paraît une faiblesse de sa part. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la demeure des Uchiha-Uzumaki, ils furent saluer chaleureusement, et les gens continuaient à souhait un prompt rétablissement à Naruto.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la maison.

-Pas trop fatigué ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Non ça va !

Mais en le regardant, il vit un sourire un peu forcé. A peine rentrèrent-ils que Naruto se précipita aussi vite qu'il put vers le divan.

-Mon monde pour un divan ! S'écria Naruto en s'allongeant et soupirant d'aise.

-Je me disais aussi ! Fit Tsunade en souriant.

Tous rirent face aux comportements du blond, puis ils vinrent le saluer. Momiji, Mitsuaki et Koyuki eux, se précipitèrent sur lui, et fut ensevelis par les trois marmots, qui furent vite par terre après une séance de chatouille sur chacun.

-Aujourd'hui mon garçon, fit sa grand-mère, tu te laisses choyer...

-Comme ces derniers temps... Et j'adore... Je sens que je vais finir par y prendre vraiment goût, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Les femmes finirent de préparer le repas, pendant que les hommes préparer la table, ou discutaient avec Naruto. Les enfants eux, étaient parti jouer dehors dans le jardin avec Shiro et Akamaru.

-Bon on va pouvoir se mettre à table ! Fit Sakura qui arrivait avec le premier plat.

Sasuke parti chercher les petits pendant que Iruka et Hatori, aidaient Naruto à se lever et à s'installer à la grande table.

Durant le repas la discussion alla bon train, les rires aussi, jusqu'à :

-Quelqu'un est retourné là où on m'a trouvé ? Demanda Naruto le plus sérieusement du monde.

-J'ai envoyé Kakashi et Sai, fit Tsunade. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que nous avons fait beaucoup de dégât... enfin... surtout moi... Mais je voulais savoir sur quelle superficie exactement.

Tous le regardèrent ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, sauf Sasuke.

-Je t'interdit de faire cela ! Fit Sasuke le regard colérique.

-Je dois réparer les dégâts ! Fit Naruto en se levant et le défiant du regard.

-Non ! Tu as réchappé à la mort de très peu, je ne veux pas te perdre là.

Les autres commencèrent enfin à comprendre et étaient choqués de l'entendre dire qu'il voulait redonner à la forêt son état originel.

-Tu ne me perdras pas...

-Si parce que cela va te demander beaucoup de chakra ! S'écria-t-il.

-Mais merde Sasuke ! C'est l'équivalent de la forêt des alentours que j'ai fait disparaître ! S'écria encore plus Naruto, faisant sursauter plus d'un et surtout les enfants.

C'était tellement rare qu'ils se querellent surtout devant leurs enfants que tous les trois regardaient leurs pères avec craintes.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état !

Naruto finit par se lever complètement de table et d'aller dans le salon. Il s'approcha d'un meuble et en sorti un objet. Sasuke le suivit sous le regard de tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai besoin de me calmer.

Et il disparut. Sasuke resta surpris quelques secondes puis son poing rencontra le mur, la colère reprenant le dessus mais surtout la tristesse de s'être mis à dos son amant. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça.

-Fais chier, murmura-t-il en ravalant ses larmes.

Koyuki se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Papa ?...

-Ma chérie ? Fit-il en se retournant vers elle. Pardon... On n'aurait pas du se mettre en colère devant vous.

-Je crois en PapaNaru...

-...

-Papa veut que la forêt vive comme avant..., dit-elle en cherchant ses mots... mais sans qu'il ne tombe malade ou mort...

C'est alors que les deux garçons les rejoignirent.

-Il va soigner la forêt petit à petit, fit Mitsuaki.

-Et tonton Kurama va l'aider aussi, rajouta Momiji.

Sasuke se rendit compte que ses enfants avaient cerné le problème et avait compris surtout comment Naruto allait remédier au problème. Ils étaient vraiment un don du ciel, ses petits. Il les prit tous les trois dans les bras pour un gros câlin sous le regard attendrit de tous.

-Faudrait que tu parles avec papa, fit Koyuki.

-On aime pas vous voir fâcher, rajouta Mitsu.

-Tu sais où il est allé ? Demanda Momiji inquiet.

-Je crois que oui... Merci les enfants... Je suis vraiment bête parfois.

-Non, fit Mayuko qui venait de les rejoindre. Tu es juste très inquiet quand il s'agit de ta famille. Tu réagis comme tout le monde... Et cela prouve aussi que tu tiens énormément à lui... Va le rejoindre maintenant.

-Merci Mayuko, fit-il en serrant la vielle femme tendrement dans ses bras.

Et il partit rapidement de la maison.

Il ne mit que quelques minutes pour le retrouver. Naruto était sur le terrain d'entrainement de leur enfance, adosser contre le poteau auquel il avait été attacher par Kakashi. Sasuke l'entendit pleurer, et cela lui fit mal au cœur.

-Naruto...

-Fiche-moi la paix...

Sasuke soupira et s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à s'accroupir entre ses jambes.

-Non...

-Tu es venu encore me faire ton sermon ?! Dit-il le regard rougit par les larmes.

-Non... Mais m'excuser oui...

-...

-Je ne t'ai même pas laisser le temps pour que tu t'expliques... J'ai été impulsif et surtout trop protecteur envers toi... Les enfants m'ont ouvert les yeux.

-Et maintenant tu vas me laisser faire ?

-Oui... Mais pas tout de suite, hein...

-Mais non Baka ! Fit-il en souriant.

Sasuke effaça les dernières larmes de son amant avec ses mains qui avaient prit tendrement le visage du blond et déposa un tendre baiser. Baiser qui s'éternisa voire même s'embrasa. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent allonger dans l'herbe, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Leurs lèvres se « dévoraient » l'une l'autre, cherchant à prendre le dessus à tour de rôle. Finalement Sasuke rompit le baiser pour qu'ils reprennent un peu le souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que cela m'a manqué..., fit tendrement le brun en plongeant son regard couleur charbon dans celui océan de son amant.

-Moi aussi cela m'a énormément manqué...

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Naruto commença à sourire puis lui avoua qu'il voulait encore rester un peu seul avec lui.

-Autre chose aussi m'a manqué, dit-il avec malice tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place sur Sasuke.

-A moi aussi, dit-il en souriant.

Et il reprit les lèvres de Naruto, mais avec plus de douceur. Ses baisers papillonnèrent ensuite sur le cou du blond, le faisant gémir de plaisir, avant de s'insinuer près de la clavicule. Naruto caressait doucement la tête de son amant, ainsi que son dos. La main se faufila sous le tissus pour atteindre la peau pâle et chaude du brun.

Sasuke ouvrit alors la veste puis souleva le tricot épais, afin de poursuivre l'égrainage de ses baisers sur le corps du blond. Ce dernier se cambra tout en poussant un soupir d'aise. Il finit cependant par repousser avec douceur Sasuke et lui faire subir le même sort.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se retrouvèrent nu, les vêtements éparpiller autour d'eux, dans l'herbe fraiche du printemps, leur corps réchauffer par les rayons du soleil. Étant encore fatigué, c'était Sasuke qui allait dominé la situation de leurs ébats.

**DEBUT LEMON **

Il le prépara avec douceur, lenteur, sachant pertinemment cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient fait l'amour. Tout en l'embrassant, il entra d'abord un doigt. Il le sentit se crisper quelques secondes puis se détendre. Après quelques petites minutes, il en entra un second afin de faire un mouvement de ciseaux puis un troisième pour retrouver sa sensibilité. Il ne mit pas longtemps et pu voir dans le regard de Naruto, l'envie grandissante.

-Fais-moi l'amour Sasuke, fit le blond dans un murmure remplis d'envie.

Aussi, il écarta avec tendresse les cuisses de son amant, et présenta son sexe après l'avoir un peu lubrifier avec sa salive vers l'intimité de son compagnon, et glissa en lui très doucement. Naruto se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le gémissement de douleur. Il finit par soufflet doucement pour évacuer la douleur, alors que Sasuke finissait de le pénétrer complètement. Ce dernier patienta le temps que la douleur passe, en déposant de petits baisers parci-parlà, le faisant gémir de plaisir quand il s'attaquait à son coup.

C'est par un mouvement du bassin, que Naruto lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt à passer à la suite.

Il se mouva en lui, avec tendresse, continuant caresses et baisers. Au bout d'un moment, ils changèrent de position, Sasuke se retrouva allonger dans l'herbe, Naruto le chevauchant, ondulant son corps avec douceur, alors que son compagnon le caressait tendrement, une main sur la fesse, l'autre sur la hampe de son amant, suivant le même rythme et les faisant gémir tous les deux de plaisirs. Mais Naruto ne put continuer très longtemps, son corps étant encore un peu fatiguer.

Sasuke repris les rênes après une nouvelle position. Il avait allongé son conjoint dans l'herbe, sur le ventre et avait repris le rythme doucement. Puis le rythme s'accéléra, la jouissance n'était pas loin pour les deux, les gémissements étaient plus forts, Naruto lui demanda d'augmenter la cadence. Il redressa son amant et le positionna contre son torse. Naruto s'accrocha à sa nuque d'une main, collant encore plus son dos contre le torse suant de son compagnon. Sasuke glissa sa main de nouveau sur le sexe fièrement érigé, Naruto posa la sienne sur celle du brun, et ils y imprimèrent le rythme, calquer sur le va et vient qui accélérait de plus en plus.

Dans un même cri, dans un même nom, ils se libérèrent.

Sasuke redéposa en douceur sur l'herbe le blond et se retira, puis s'allongea contre lui le temps de reprendre leurs souffle.

**FIN LEMON**

-Je t'aime tant Sasuke...

-Je t'aime tout autant Naruto, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans cette position, puis la chaleur retomba, et la fraicheur du printemps les rappela à l'ordre. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement tout en rigolant.

-Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas avoir besoin d'un dessin les autres, fit Naruto en gloussant.

-Pour sûr... Quel est le meilleur moyen pour enterrer une querelle dans un couple ?

-Le sexe...

-Le sexe, tout juste.

-Et puis on a préservé les oreilles des petits.

-Effectivement... Cela fait au moins une bonne heure qu'on est parti.

-Je crois bien que oui... Bon si on rentrait.

Sasuke lui attrapa la main, alors que de l'autre il tenait le kunai de téléportation.

-Maison !

Et ils réapparurent dans le salon.

-Alors vous avez discuter ? Fit Lee.

-Je crois pas qu'ils aient vraiment discuter, fit Kiba, surtout quand on voit comment ils sont accoutrés.

Le rouge monta aux joues des deux jeunes hommes, et se regardèrent. Ils étaient plutôt débrailler mais surtout, ils avaient inversé les vestes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire, tonton Kiba ? Fit Koyuki en regardant son arrière grand-père.

-Vous êtes trop jeunes pour que l'on vous explique les enfants.

-Moi je sais ! Fit Mitsuaki en fanfaronnant.

-Moi aussi ! Rajouta Momiji... Ils ont fait plein de bisous et un gros câlin.

-PapaSasu et PapaNaru ont les lèvres rouges, reprit Mitsu.

Là, les deux hommes ne savaient plus où se mettre et d'avoir été autant décrypter par leurs fils. Tous rigolaient devant la mine rubicond des deux jeunes hommes.

-Nous aussi on veut un gros câlin ! S'écria Mitsuaki en se précipitant vers eux.

Momiji et Koyuki se joignirent à lui et se rejetèrent sur eux, les faisant tomber et faisant rire les inviter. Les deux pères les serrèrent tendrement dans leurs bras sous les sourires affectueux de tous. Iruka profita même du « tableau » pour faire une photo.

Puis ils se levèrent de leurs pères et allèrent jouer dans le jardin.

Les deux jeunes hommes finirent le repas sous les sourires voire rires des autres :

-Oh bon ça va ! Fit Naruto toujours aussi rouge.

-Vous avez tendu la perche les mecs ! Vous étonnez pas maintenant ! Rigola de plus bel Kiba.

Puis le calme revint, et ils changèrent de sujet. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et les cris de joies des trois enfants. Après le thé vers 17h, tous s'en allèrent laissant la famille et surtout Naruto se reposer.

Ce dernier monta à leur chambre, après que le dernier inviter soit partit, et s'endormit très vite.

Quelques jours plus tard

Naruto, repris le chemin de la Tour, accompagner de quelqu'un : ordre de l'Hokage en retraite, pour palier toutes éventuelles défaillances de la part du nouvel Hokage.

Il entra dans le bureau joyeusement faisant sursauter Tsunade qui s'était encore une fois, endormi sur la paperasse laisser par Shizune.

-Quand vas-tu taper à cette fichue porte ?

-Jamais ! Après tout c'est mon bureau. Pourquoi devrais-je taper à la porte de mon bureau, hein ?! Fit-il avec un sourire « Colgate » qui fit soupirer sa Baa-chan.

Il s'installa sur la chaise en face du bureau et récupéra la première pile de feuilles. Il commença à lire, tous les rapports, toutes les demandes, sous l'œil protecteur de Tsunade, tamponnant de deci-delà du sceau du Hokage, acceptant ou refusant les demandes.

Tsunade finit par s'atteler à la seconde pile. Vers le début de l'après-midi, ils finirent les deux piles, faisant le bonheur de Shizune. Tsunade invita ensuite Naruto aller manger chez le vieux Teuchi. Ce dernier fut très heureux de le revoir et lui offrit ainsi qu'à Tsunade le repas cependant Naruto tint à payer le vieil homme puisqu'il avait mangé cinq bols. Puis ils retournèrent travailler, cependant Tsunade le renvoya dans son foyer juste après l'heure de sortir de l'école des petits.

Les journées se suivirent et se ressemblèrent, paperasses à tour de bras pour Naruto et « envoie » en mission pour Tsunade, mais petit à petit, elle repassait la main au jeune homme. Le point positif étaient que Naruto avait vite récupérer, et deux mois après son réveil, il avait retrouvé toute sa force. Pour preuve, il avait fait un petit combat amical avec ses amis et surtout contre son compagnon.

Un matin alors qu'il lisait les rapports de mission, Tsunade vint le voir :

-Naruto, je peux te parler ?

-Bien-sûr ! Installe-toi.

La vieille femme s'assit sur le siège en face de Naruto, alors que celui-ci mettait de côté le rapport de mission.

-Que puis-je pour toi Mamie ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu comptais toujours refaire « naître » la forêt ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais beaucoup mieux et Kurama aussi. Nous allons juste aider la Nature... On va comment dirais-je... la Booster.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-En le faisant en plusieurs fois, une fois par semaine, d'après ma boule de poil adoré...

« Je te dis merde Gaki »

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

-Donc je disais, il n'y aura pas de problème en y allant en douceur... Rassurée ?

-Presque... Permets moi d'être là au cas où.

-Pas de soucis... En utilisant le Mode Bijuu je dégage beaucoup d'énergie naturel, avec le Rinnegan cela sera encore plus amplifier, cependant la manœuvre sera plus courte.

-Il y a une technique ?

-Oui. Cela pousse naturellement juste avec l'énergie s'il y a un élément végétal déjà présent. Je l'ai remarqué quand j'ai maitrisé le mode Bijuu grâce à Bee et ma mère. La technique permet de faire une bien plus grande surface... Elle faisait partie du rouleau de Rikudo.

-Quand vas-tu commencer ?

-Dans trois jours. Là, je vais envoyer une équipe pour tracer le sceau pour m'y rendre plus rapidement, comme ça si quelque chose ne passe pas bien on ira plus vite pour rentrer, et je vais laisser l'équipe sur place, le temps de sécuriser la zone.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment des formalités de la technique, puis elle le laissa finir son travail.

Trois jours plus tard :

Comme prévu, Naruto se rendit à la zone de combat, accompagner de Tsunade mais aussi de Sasuke et d'une partie de leurs amis, qui voulait voir son nouvel « exploit ».

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Neji.

-Oh oui.

Tous purent constater que la zone ressemblait plus à un paysage lunaire qu'à une ancienne forêt. Des troncs jonchaient le sol, les ainsi sur les autres par endroit, brûler par le Katon, ou carrément brûler par le gel causé par le « Zéro Absolu ». D'autres complètement vriller par la force du cyclone. Mais surtout de large bande de terre où plus rien ne poussait.

Il finit par s'éloigner sous les regards inquiets de tout le monde. Il avança sur une centaine de maître puis se stoppa et se concentra.

« Prêt pour la première étape Kurama ? »

« Prêt ! »

Il enclencha le Mode Bijuu et rien que par cela, le sol commença à se recouvrir d'herbes et de petits buissons. Sur les arbres encore planter dans le sol, une étincelle de vie, apparut. De nouvelles branches poussaient. Il enclencha le Rinnegan ce qui amplifia le Mode Bijuu et les branches se transformèrent en de petits arbres et les buissons devinrent encore plus fourni. Des fleurs apparurent égalements

Il composa une très longue série de Mudras puis s'écria en plantant ses bras dans le sol herbeux :

-MOKUTON : RUNESSANSU CHIKYÛ (renaissance de la Terre)

C'est alors que d'immenses arbres sortirent du sol, recouvrant une très grandes surfaces tout autour de Naruto, et lui disparaissant dans la nouvelle forêt.

Tous virent pendant près de cinq minutes la forêt poussait et s'agrandirent sur près de cinq cents mètres carrés puis plus rien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent Naruto sortir de cette toute nouvelle forêt, avec son apparence naturelle.

-Ca va Naruto ? Fit son amant qui s'était précipité vers lui et avait vu son visage en sueur.

-Oui, t'inquiète, je suis juste un peu fatigué mais je ne suis pas prêt de m'écrouler.

-Je vais t'examiner Naruto, fit Tsunade sur un ton qui disait qu'il n'avait pas à refuser.

-Ok, dit-il en s'installant sur le sol.

Cette dernière passa ses mains au dessus du jeune homme et constata que cela pouvait aller.

-Par contre après je crois je vais faire un long somme... Car j'ai pas encore fini.

-Comment cela ? Demanda Kakashi surpris.

-Lors de notre combat, Kabuto et moi-même avons utilisé énormément le Suiton... On a quasiment épuiser la nappe phréatique... Je l'ai senti pendant que je faisais pousser les arbres... Juste le temps de reprendre un peu mon souffle et après, je remplis la nappe, sinon les arbres ne vont pas trop tenir. Mais je peux « rendre » l'eau... C'est assez compliquer comme technique je n'ai pas tout compris je l'avoue... Même Kurama pour une fois sèche à ce sujet.

Tous sourirent face à cet aveu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva puis enclencha le mode Bijuu. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par les vibrations dans la terre. Kurama ressentit en son fort, le cheminement de l'eau jusqu'à la nappe.

« Là Naruto »

« Merci »

Il recomposa une série de mudras puis s'écria :

-SUITON : CHIKA MINAMO NO JÛTEN (remplissage de la nappe phréatique)

Ils virent de l'eau sortir de ses mains puis rentrer dans le sol comme absorber. Ce fut long, très long près d'une heure. Ce qui arrêta la technique ce fut l'évanouissement de Naruto.

-Comment va-t-il Tsunade ? Fit Sasuke très inquiet alors qu'il avait posé la tête du blond sur ses jambes.

-Oui, comment va-t-il demandèrent les autres.

-Il est épuisé mais rien qui mettent sa vie en danger.

-Je pense que la technique doit avoir un « point » de sécurité, fit Shikamaru.

-Je le pense aussi Shikamaru, fit Tsunade.

C'est alors que les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent mais ils avaient changé de couleur et d'apparence.

-Kurama !

-Ouais, la Vieille... Le petit à fait du bon boulot. Il a remplit au deux tiers la nappe, cela permettra à la forêt de se maintenir jusqu'aux prochaines pluies. On attaquera le reste de la forêt en trois fois encore. Là il a vraiment besoin de récupérer, je vais l'aider... Ah oui, au fait, Rikudô avait bien prévu une sécurité sur la technique.

-Merci...

-Bon je vous laisse !

Et les yeux de Naruto se refermèrent.

-Bon ! Et si on ramenait Aurore à sa maison, Blanche-neige va le porter ! Fit Kiba avec un grand sourire.

-Kiba ! La ferme ! Fit Sasuke.

-Oh, Blanche-neige est vexée !

-Kiba ! Fit Sakura le menaçant de son poing.

-Ok, je me la ferme.

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

Sasuke prit tendrement Naruto dans ses bras et ils rentrèrent à Konoha. Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, les enfants et les grand-parents s'inquiétèrent mais Tsunade expliqua la situation. Sasuke, pendant ce temps le coucha dans leur lit, et ce dernier dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Naruto réitéra comme prévu sur trois semaines, la réhabilitation de la forêt, le reste devrait se faire naturellement. Il avait fait le maximum pour la forêt. Après la dernière « renaissance » Naruto détruisit le sceau de téléportation, pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaise main, et rentra avec son Kunai au village.

Les dernières traces de l'attaque des ninjas d'Oto, sur le village, disparurent au bout de six mois. La vie reprenait vraiment son cour.

Ce fut à la même époque que les enfants entrèrent à l'académie ninja pour cinq longues années d'apprentissage. Les deux pères furent à la fois heureux mais aussi inquiet car c'était un nouveau pas vers moins d'innocence.

Jour de la rentrée :

Tous les nouveaux élèves étaient assis dans le grand gymnase, même Koyuki, Momiji et Mitsuaki. Tous attendaient le discours de l'Hokage. Les parents étaient au fond de la salle, sur l'estrade et les observaient.

Iruka comme chaque année, était présent pour instruire les élèves, comme ses collègues, mais il y avait un nouveau venu, qui ne serait professeur qu'à mi-temps : Lee.

C'est alors que Naruto apparut dans le gymnase, vêtu de sa panoplie d'Hokage, accompagner de Tsunade. Il regarda la salle et sourit à tous les élèves. Ils étaient bien jeunes mais ils comptaient bien les éloigner d'une éventuelle guerre le plus longtemps possible.

-Bonjour à tous jeunes apprentis ninjas. Je ne m'attarderai pas sur un long discours mais je vais vous donner la base à avoir pour être un bon ninja. Elle ne se résumera à quelques règles. D'abord je vais vous demander si vous avez une idée de ce qu'est la Volonté du Feu... Oui ? Fit-il en voyant un petit garçon lever sa main.

-C'est la force du Katon ?!

-Non, une autre proposition ? Oui, mademoiselle ?

-C'est de protéger les gens, fit-elle en rougissant de timidité.

-En partie... Autre chose ?

Personne ne répondit. Trois enfants avaient la réponse mais préféraient laisser leur père, l'expliquer à leurs amis.

-En effet c'est de protéger des gens, mais plus particulièrement Konoha et notre Nation... Protéger ceux qu'on aime au risque d'y donner sa vie. C'est la force et l'amour que nous avons pour les uns les autres, qui peuvent nous permettre de battre l'ennemi. C'est de protéger le plus faible, celui qui ne peut se défendre.

Tous écoutaient attentivement les paroles de Naruto.

-Maintenant les règles :

La première, respectez vos coéquipiers. L'entente est primordiale pour qu'une mission se passe bien voire réussisse.

Deuxième : Ne jugez pas une personne avant de la connaître, car vous ne savez pas par quoi elle est passée.

Troisième : Ne laissez jamais votre coéquipier seul avec un ennemi, sauf si la situation ne le permet pas, et essayez de toujours tous rentrer.

Quatrième : Ne vous vantez pas, car il peut y avoir toujours plus fort que vous, ou vous pourriez blesser un ami. Les paroles sont plus blessantes qu'une arme.

Cinquième : Ecoutez votre sensei. Il a de l'expérience, du vécus. Si vous avez un doute, demandez toujours à un autre sensei si possible.

Sixième : Essayer de respecter les horaires, c'est pour le bien de la mission... Ne faites pas comme un certain, dit-il en regardant Kakashi derrière lui, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des enfants et des adultes présent... Ah oui, évitez aussi d'inventer des excuses foireuses..., hein Sensei, fit-il en regardant encore une fois son ancien maître.

-Ca va, ça va j'ai compris...

-Mais vous ne changerez jamais, hein ?!

Seul un regard malicieux et un sourire cacher par le grand col lui répondirent.

-Il y a bien d'autres règles que vos senseis vous apprendrons, mais celles-là sont très importante. Et je voudrais que vous les reteniez. Ce n'est pas parce que vous échouez que vous n'êtes bon à rien. Il faut persévérer pour y arriver, j'en suis l'exemple le plus flagrant.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda une petite fille.

-Parce que j'étais un cancre, vous pouvez demander à Iruka-sensei... Mais je me suis accroché à mon rêve, j'ai prouvé qui j'étais vraiment pour les autres, mais surtout pour moi-même, et maintenant je suis Hokage. Cancre ne veut pas dire nul, cela veut dire qu'on a juste plus de difficulté pour comprendre, mais qu'une fois qu'on a compris cela devient très facile... Sinon vous allez avoir un nouveau professeur : Rock Lee. Il sera votre professeur de Taïjutsu. C'est le plus grand spécialiste après son sensei Gaï Maïto... Lee, merci d'avoir accepté.

-Pas de quoi Naruto ! Fit-il son pouce levé et le sourire à la nice guy.

Naruto s'approcha de Lee et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille, alors qu'il laissait la place à Tsunade :

-Evite cependant la combinaison verte.

Son ami le regarda choqué, puis compris qu'il ne pouvait aller contre la demande de son Hokage, aussi soupira-t-il et hocha la tête positivement alors que Naruto lui faisait son plus beau sourire.

-Lee, tu es unique... Comme Gaï... Laisse-les choisir.

-Tu as raison.

-Comme l'a si bien dit le Hokage, la confiance envers ses équipiers est très importante. Si l'un d'entre eux change de voie, qu'il devient plus sombre, essayez d'être sa lumière, la personne qui le fera revenir sur le droit chemin... Notre Hokage, là fait pour beaucoup de monde, moi y comprit et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. Merci Naruto.

Naruto inclina sa tête par respect envers son ainée, qui fit de même.

-Maintenant, chers élèves. Je vous laisse entre les mains de vos professeurs, et bonne rentrée à tous, finit par dire Naruto.

Tous applaudirent, alors que Naruto les saluer, puis il s'en alla, accompagner de Tsunade. Sasuke les rejoignirent, ainsi que leurs amis.

-Alors cela vous fait quoi de les voir rentrer à l'académie ? demanda Neji.

-Bizarre... J'ai l'impression de perdre mes petits bébés un peu plus, avoua Naruto... mais je sais qu'ils deviendront de très bons ninjas.

-Pareil pour moi, même si le lien est moins fusionnel que Naruto, fit Sasuke. Mais on sera toujours là dans la mesure du possible, pour les recadrer.

-Vous verrez quand vous aurez des enfants cela sera pareil.

-En parlant d'enfant..., commença Shikamaru. Temari va venir s'installer définitivement à Konoha... Nous allons avoir un bébé.

Ce fut l'effusion de joie et tous le félicitèrent.

-Elle m'a dit aussi de vous dire que Gaara et Matsuri, aussi.

-Ils vont se marier ? Fit Naruto content mais qu'en même surpris.

-Bien plus que cela... Un petit No Sabaku verra le jour dans sept mois.

-Kyaaaa ! crièrent de joie les filles.

-Et ben la famille va vite s'agrandir de votre côté, fit Sasuke en parlant des deux grossesses dans la famille No Sabaku.

-Effectivement...

-Tu vas voir, tu vas apprécier les joies... de la grossesses... Comme les sautes d'humeur... Aïe ! S'écria Sasuke en se tenant l'épaule après un coup donner par son conjoint.

-Ca s'est pour avoir démoraliser Shika, fit-il en regardant le Nara, blémir.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

-Ben puisque qu'on est parti dans les bonnes nouvelles..., commença Kiba... J'ai demandé à Hinata si elle voulait se marier avec moi...

-Et j'ai dit oui...

-Nous pareil, firent Neji et Tenten, montrant leurs mains bien l'enlacer, et une petite bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire gauche de la jeune femme ...

Et oui, durant les dernières années où les enfants de Naruto et Sasuke grandirent, des couples parmi leurs amis s'étaient formés, mais bien qu'ils restaient discret, personnes n'étaient dupes. Et maintenant aux moins trois mariages allaient avoir lieu. Même Sai, malgré son problème de communication avec les autres personnes avaient trouvé l'amour, grâce à Ino. Elle avait une patience qu'elle n'avait pas eu avec d'autres mais, ils prenaient vraiment leurs temps.

Certains de leurs amis venaient de débuter la vie à deux avec des civils, pour leur plus grands bonheur, d'autres restaient d'incommensurable célibataire, profitant au maximum de leur liberté.

Tous avaient bien grandi. Les problèmes qu'avaient eu Naruto, à cause de la grossesse même si au final c'était le bonheur, les avaient fait murir.

L'avenir de Konoha était de nouveau assurer par la futur nouvelle génération de ninja qui débutait avec les triplés Uchiha-Uzumaki.

_TBC..._

_Alors est-ce que cela vous à plus ? J'espère encore une fois que oui. J'espère aussi que vous n'êtes pas trop triste de savoir que c'est bientôt la fin._

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. J'espère en avoir pleins ^_^._

_Bisous et à bientôt pour l'épilogue._


	27. Chapter 27

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Voilà c'est maintenant la fin, voici le dernier chapitre, la conclusion de cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez._

_Cela a été un plaisir de créer cette fic, aussi bien pour moi que pour vous. L'aventure à eu de nombreux rebondissement, vous mettant en haleine, sur le qui-vive, d'avoir des envies de meurtres envers certains personnages ce qui me faisait rire à chaque fois que je lisais vos reviews._

_Je remercie encore une toute dernière fois mes lecteurs du monde entier. Tous mes reviewers même ceux qui ne laisse plus rien, car même si je vais que vous ne reviewez pas, vous êtes là, vous lisez... Que vous attendiez la conclusion pour le faire._

_J'en suis à ce jour à 300 reviews ce qui est formidable mais surtout à plus de 52 000 visites sur l'histoire. Un beau score pour moi._

_Merci à : Demonangel59, ElianaHime, Caprice75, Mini-Yuya..._

_Eliana : J'ai toujours rigolé face à tes élucubrations. Maintenant on peut ressortir les violons et le coucher de soleil XD._

_Demonangel59 : Oui, je continuerai à écrire, j'ai trop d'histoires qui grouille dans ma caboche. ^_^_

_Caprice75 : Merci, cela me fait très plaisir que tu aimes vraiment cette fic._

_Mini-Yuya : Cette fin est juste un petit supplément pour bien conclure et j'espère que tu l'aimeras._

_Ce chapitre, cet épilogue est bien évidement plus petit que les autres, sinon cela ne serait pas un épilogue. _

_NB : Désolée encore une dernière fois pour les éventuelles fautes que vous verrez je les corrigerais dès que possible._

_Maintenant place à la dernière lecture... _

Epilogue... Sacrifice.

Vingt ans venaient de passer depuis l'entrée à l'académie des triplés et maintenant ils étaient de très puissants ninjas. Momiji, Mitsuaki et Koyuki étaient des Juunins depuis l'âge de 16 ans.

Une fois qu'ils avaient été promus Genins, ils avaient été séparer, afin qu'ils apprennent à « vivre » seul, pas que le lien fusionnel se brisent mais qu'ils quittent le cocon qu'ils avaient fermé. Bien entendu dès qu'ils reformaient leur trio, les nukenins et brigands n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Mitsuaki était devenu le portrait cracher de son grand-père avec son éternel mèche rouge signe de son lien de filiation avec le clan Uzumaki et plus grand que Naruto. Il était plus posé que son père et que son frère. Il était en couple avec une jeune fille du village.

Momji, avait vraiment prit de Kushina, même sa douceur, mais aussi son tempérament de « feu » comme son paternel blond. Il était aussi grand de son frère et lui aussi était en couple mais avec son amie d'enfance : Bara, la jumelle de Daïki. Ce dernier était avec Koyuki, depuis qu'ils étaient petits l'un l'autre se collaient.

Koyuki était devenue quant à elle, une magnifique jeune femme, aux formes généreuses, ce qui faisait tourner les têtes de plus d'un homme dans le village comme chez les ninjas, mais elle était profondément amoureuse de Daïki. Elle avait la douceur de Mikoto et le calme de Sasuke.

Ils avaient quitter tous les trois le cocon familiale, laissant les deux parents bien seuls. Bien sûr il y avait toujours Hatori, mais Mayuko les avaient quitté, quatre ans plus tôt, son cœur bien trop fatigué. Mais elle était partit le sourire aux lèvres.

Tsunade avait changé : elle ne jouait plus la jeune et faisait vraiment son âge. Sa technique de rajeunissement s'était épuisé, mais elle restait une femme forte malgré sa fatigue. Elle avait hérité aussi du don du clan Uzumaki grâce à sa grand-mère, une espérance de vie plus longue.

Tous les amis de Naruto étaient mariés, et avaient des enfants. La Garderie Ninja fut vite remplis de bambins. Certains avaient perdu un parent ou un membre de la famille.

Hiashi Hyuuga, avait supprimé la Bunke, quelques semaines après la rentrée scolaire des enfants Uchiha-Uzumaki, et depuis peu avait cédé la main à sa fille. Elle était respecter par tous. Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, aussi étaient devenus les chefs de familles. Kakashi avait finit par se marier, lui aussi, certains avaient été soulager de le voir se marier, surtout ce que n'était pas n'importe qui : c'était Ayame, ce qui avait ravi son père Teuchi. Iruka également avait fait vœux d'aimer Shizune, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, ce qui avait rendu fou de joie, Naruto.

Le calme régnait dans le monde ninja, seuls des nukenins et divers brigands troublaient le calme qu'avaient apporté Naruto.

Ce dernier était toujours en poste et menait ses « hommes » d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours, comme l'avait fait les précédents Hokage sauf Danzo bien sûr. Sasuke était à la tête de la police de Konoha comme l'avait été son paternel. Il commençait à grisonner ce qui d'après les dire de son conjoint le rendait encore plus sexy avec l'âge. Naruto aussi avait légèrement éclairci, mais ses cheveux blanc se dissimulaient bien mieux sous sa blondeur, la seule mèche sur laquelle cela se voyait bien était la rouge.

Un soir d'octobre, plus exactement le 10, toute la famille, et les amis furent réunis pour l'anniversaire de Naruto.

La fête battait son plein, Naruto et Sasuke rigolaient avec Shikamaru et Neji, quand ils furent interpeller.

-Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? fit Daïki.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent surpris puis remarquant l'embarras et la soudaine timidité du jeune homme, ils comprirent sa démarche.

-Bien sûr, fit Sasuke en souriant.

-Et bien... Je... je voudrais... vous demandez la main de Koyuki.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent de nouveau, pour le faire « mijoter » un peu, laissant le stress le gagner un peu plus, puis se tournèrent vers lui d'un bloc.

-Si un jour nous savons que tu as fait souffrir notre Bébé, commença Naruto.

-Attend-toi à un châtiment très douloureux, finit par conclure Sasuke.

-Je vous promets de toujours l'aimer... Je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle.

-Alors nous te donnons notre bénédiction Daïki, firent les deux hommes en chœur.

Le jeune homme leur serra la main et les remercia, puis partit à la recherche de la jeune femme aux yeux de nacre qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Koyuki...

-Daïki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu peux enclencher ton Sharingan quelques minutes s'il te plait.

-...

-S'il te plait mon Amour...

Elle posa sa canne sur la table et enclencha le Sharingan. Elle trouva Daïki à genoux devant elle, une boite dans ses mains.

-Koyuki Uchiha-Uzumaki, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras en larmes sous les sourires de tous et un regard remplit de tendresse de la part de sa fratrie et de ses pères. Une fois qu'elle le relâcha et qu'elle l'ai embrassé, Daïki glissa la petite bague de fiançailles à son annulaire gauche.

Puis tous vinrent féliciter les futurs mariées. Le jeune couple retrouvèrent les deux paternelles, ainsi que les parents du couple qui discutaient déjà du futur mariage.

-Papas..., fit-elle en s'adressant à ses deux pères.

-Soit heureuse, mon Bébé, fit Naruto le regard rougit.

-Tu as bien grandit mon Ange, fit Sasuke en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place à sa fille.

-Nous veillerons toujours sur toi comme sur tes frères... jusqu'à..., commença le blond mais fut interrompu par un doigt de sa fille sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais PapaNaru... Et j'ai encore une surprise pour vous... Je comptais en parler à Daïki ce soir, mais je crois que cela sera un beau cadeau pour toi PapaNaru et pour toi aussi PapaSasu.

Le jeune homme la regarda surpris.

-Daïki... Dans... dans sept mois... nous serons trois, fit la jeune femme en souriant timidement.

-Que... que... Quoi ?... Je... Tu... Nous sommes enceintes ?! … Je veux dire tu es enceinte.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

Ses parents la regardèrent surprises et d'un coup le regard de Naruto se noya de larmes. Sasuke contenait un peu plus mais il avait le regard rougit ainsi qu'un immense sourire. Les parents de Daïki étaient tout aussi heureux et la mère du jeune homme dans le même état que Naruto.

Daïki lui prit Koyuki sa fiancée et l'embrassa avec joie, puis ils furent à tour de rôle dans les bras des quatre parents.

-Mon Bébé, va avoir son propre Bébé..., fit-il d'une voix un peu chevrotante... Tu seras une merveilleuse maman...

-Merci Papa...

-Félicitation ma Chérie, fit Sasuke en lui embrassant le front.

Puis tous vinrent encore une fois félicités le jeune couple. C'est alors que Kiba lança :

-Et vous les garçons ? Fit-il en direction de Momiji et Mitsuaki.

-Ben les demandes sont déjà faites, et les parents et nos tendres moitiés ont dit oui... mais être parents c'est pas pour maintenant.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un grand boom... Cela faisait trop pour Naruto qui s'était retrouvé dans les vapes. Tous éclatèrent de rire, alors qu'ils voyaient Sasuke tentait de lui faire reprendre conscience.

-Vous auriez pu le ménager les garçons, fit leur second père, avec un sourire...

-C'est ta faute aussi ! C'est toi qui nous a demandé d'attendre son anniversaire, fit remarqué Mitsu...

-En effet ! Ta phrase était je te cite : Cela sera un très beau cadeau pour PapaNaru...

-Oui, mais je ne vous ai pas demandé de l'achever... Vous auriez du attendre quelques minutes, au moins le temps qu'il se remette de la double nouvelle... Et c'est ta faute aussi Kiba, toujours à mettre les pieds dans le plat, comme d'habitude...

-Et Mec ! C'est pas ma faute à moi, si ton amant est aussi sensible qu'une femme quand il s'agit de vos gosses !

-Je te merde Kiba ! Et puis on va rigoler le jour où tes deux enfants vont t'annoncer le même genre de futur évènements.

Ce dernier bouda car il était tout aussi protecteur avec son fils et sa fille que Naruto avec les triplés, ce qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde même si certains avaient des larmes de bonheurs.

Les triplés décidèrent de prendre la place de Sasuke pour s'occuper de Naruto. Lui alla voir Hatori qui était heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait voir les mariages de ses trois arrières petits enfants ainsi que la futur naissance de son prochain descendant et malheureux de ne pas avoir Mayuko à ses côtés pour assister à tout cela.

-Cela va aller Hatori ?

-Oui... Je suis très content pour eux et pour vous... On va rigoler si les triplés décident de se marier en même temps...

-Je crois que cela serait une solution... Je ne suis pas sûr que Naruto tienne longtemps... Et toi Iruka, fit-il à son ancien sensei qui avait rejoint le brun avec Shizune.

-Je suis très ému... comme d'habitude...

Du côtés des triplés, ils avaient réussit à réveiller leur père, et l'entouraient de tendresse.

-Je suis très heureux pour vous mes Enfants...

-Merci Papa ! Firent les trois enfants en serrant tendrement leurs pères d'un bloc...

-Et vous avez les félicitations de Kurama.

-Merci Tonton Kurama...

A l'intérieur de Naruto le démon sourit de bonheur.

Dix mois plus tard :

Koyuki avait donné à Daïki un beau petit garçon, au cheveux couleur de jaie, comme ses deux parents et Sasuke, et des yeux azurs comme Naruto, deux mois plus tôt. Pour le bonheur des quatre grands-parents et des arrières grands-parents de cœur ou de sang. Il avait été nommé Itachi, en hommage au Tonton légendaire, héros de Konoha.

Et en ce jour, c'était le mariage des deux jeunes parents... mais aussi comme l'avait dit Hatori des deux garçons. Ce fut Hatori qui s'occupa d'Itachi durant la procession jusqu'à l'autel.

Koyuki arriva devant le prête entourer de ses deux pères.

Mitsuaki arriva au bras de Tsunade

Momiji arriva au bras de Shizune.

La salle du temple où se déroulaient les mariages étaient pleines à craquer, à croire que tout Konoha étaient présent mais pas seulement eux, Gaara et sa famille au grand complet, la petite fille et le petit-fils du Tsuchikage et bien d'autres, Bee... étaient là pour l'évènement.

La ou plutôt les cérémonies furent longues, remplit de larmes de joies, de rire et surtout d'applaudissement une fois les mariages scellés.

Naruto et Sasuke, mais surtout Naruto, réalisaient vraiment que leurs enfants avaient pris leur envole complètement.

La fête battit son plein jusqu'au lendemain matin. Les Triplés eurent des mots tendres pour leur paternelles ce qui fit craquer les deux hommes. Koyuki ouvrit le bal avec ses deux pères, d'abord avec Sasuke et au court de la chanson avec Naruto. Elle avait pleuré dans les bras de son père comme si elle avait peur que son lien fusionnel ne disparaissent maintenant. Naruto la rassura disant que cela ne serait pas avant des lustres qu'il l'abandonnerait, elle et ses frères.

Au fils des années, les naissances s'enchainèrent chez les triplés, offrant énormément de bonheur aux Grands-parents. Naruto avait cédé sa place au fils de Shikamaru, voulant profiter de la dizaine de petits enfants... Aucun de ses trois enfants ne souhaiter pour l'instant prendre sa place... Ils voulaient profiter aux maximum de leurs deux pères.

Au fils des années aussi, bon nombres d'anciens les quittèrent dont Hatori et Tsunade, ce qui fut très douloureux pour Naruto mais aussi pour Sakura par rapport à Tsunade.

Dix ans après la naissance du premier descendant du clan Uchiha-Uzumaki et de la famille Fujima, Naruto et Bee, d'un commun accord, rendirent une totale liberté aux deux démons rejoignant leur fratrie.

**Flash Back**

Bee et Naruto venaient de détruire leur sceau de scellement et les deux démons étaient sortit de leur corps. Ils avaient garder une taille résonnable, pour ne pas effrayer les personnes qui étaient venu leur souhaiter un bon retour chez eux.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Kurama.

-Oui... La paix règne et j'espère encore pour longtemps, fit Naruto.

-Nous ne devons pas réitérer les erreurs du passé... Seuls nos descendant pourrons prendre contact avec vous firent les deux anciens Jinchuriikis qui faisaient face au Renard et au Taureau-poulpe.

-Alors ce fut un honneur de vous avoir aidé..., fit Gyuuki.

-Tu vas me manquer Gaki, fit le renard en prenant entre ses pattes Naruto. Ainsi que vous les mômes et toi aussi Sasuke... surtout vos parties...

-Toi aussi boules de poils, fit-il en le serrant pour le faire taire... puis on viendra vous voir de temps en temps... jusqu'à...

-Nous le ressentirons quand vous quitterez ce monde... fit Gyuuki...

-J'espère le plus tard possible, abruti-enfoiré !

-Par contre ton rap ne va pas me manquer du tout fit son ancien démon.

-A moi non plus, fit Kurama en souriant.

Après les adieux des autres personnes, ils passèrent le portail de l'espace temps...

**Fin Flash back**

Donc la relève et la renaissance des deux clans, liés en plus qu'un seul était faites au plus grand bonheur des deux plus grands héros de Konoha, et ceux pour longtemps ainsi que la paix qu'avait instauré Naruto entre toutes les Nations.

**FIN **

_Alors j'espère que cette conclusion vous a plus... _

_J'espère avoir un maximum de reviews, cela ne prend qu'une minute... J'aimerai avoir votre ressentit sur cette fin mais aussi sur la fic dans sa totalité._

_Je remercie par avance ce qui l'on lu, ceux qui laisse une review._

_Je vous dis à bientôt j'espère chers lecteurs, chers « amis » pour une prochaine histoire._

_Gros Bisous à tous et bonne continuation de votre côté._


End file.
